Yume no Uta
by W-chan00
Summary: Alguns anos após a derrota de Hades, Sorento lutava para superar dois tristes acontecimentos em sua vida. Mas quando conhece June de Camaleão, ele sente que sua vida ficará ainda mais bagunçada ao mesmo tempo em que ele terá que lidar com um terrível fantasma do passado e uma força do mal ameaçará novamente a paz no mundo. Sorento e June conseguirão se dar bem?
1. Baile, Doce Flautista, Desconfiança

**\- Yume no Uta -**

 **Sinopse** : Alguns anos após a derrota de Hades, Sorento lutava para superar dois tristes acontecimentos em sua vida. Mas quando conhece June de Camaleão, ele sente que sua vida ficará ainda mais bagunçada ao mesmo tempo em que ele terá que lidar com um terrível fantasma do passado e uma força do mal ameaçará novamente a paz no mundo. Conseguirá o triste Sorento e a complicada June se darem bem para lidar com todos os problemas? Ou um sentimento muito maior prevalecerá entre eles?

 **Alguns esclarecimentos antes de começar a história:**

 **-** Todos os nomes e honoríficos do texto serão usados de acordo com a versão original do anime, ou seja, em japonês.

 **-** Não se espantem com casais incomuns, eles certamente irão aparecer, começando pelo casal principal, que será Sorento e June. Mu e Shaina serão o casal secundário, isso por que eu amo casais incomuns.

 **-** Sorento, Mu e Julian terão 20 anos na história. Saori terá 18, e June, Shaina e Marin 19 anos.

 **-** O cabelo do Sorento estará bem comprido, quase na altura dos joelhos, pois eu sempre quis que ele fosse assim rsrs

 **-** Shion de Áries está vivo, jovem, e continua sendo o Mestre do Santuário

Bem, é isso. Espero que gostem e boa leitura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Baile, Doce Flautista, Desconfiança**

Santuário de Atena, Grécia - Século XX. O Templo principal, localizado no topo das Doze Casas do Zodíaco, estava em fervorosa. Pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, decorações e laços para todos os lados, mesas sendo arrumadas, o som sendo configurado. Tudo isso para comemorar o aniversário de 18 anos de Atena. Kido Saori finalmente estava entrando em sua fase adulta, e planejou um baile ainda maior do que em sua festa de 15 anos.

Muita coisa aconteceu após a derrota e Hades. A Deusa Atena decretou que o uso das máscaras por suas Santas estava suspenso, pois elas não eram obrigadas a se esconder do mundo para poder protegê-lo e nem negar o fato de serem mulheres para isso. Ela também usou seu sangue divino para reviver todos os Santos de Ouro, permitindo assim que o Santuário ficasse protegido da melhor forma possível.

E muita coisa também aconteceu em seu aniversário de 15 anos. Kido Saori havia chamado dois jovens para serem seus convidados de honra, que nada tinham a ver com seu Santuário. O belíssimo Julian Solo, o Rei do comércio marítimo da Grécia, e seu igualmente belo amigo Sorento, que estava sempre com ele. O Deus dos Mares dançou a valsa de debutante com Atena ao som do piano que Sorento executava de forma angelical. Atena repetiu o convite aos dois em seus aniversários de 16 e 17 anos. Sorento, por sua vez, continuava sendo um fabuloso Flautista, e seu talento musical permanecia impecável e admirável. Aplicado estudante de música, ele também era um ótimo pianista, pois aprendeu ainda criança com o seu pai. Ele mesmo não havia mudado muita coisa, apenas continuou servindo a Julian como amigo e também sócio nos negócios, pois o mesmo era herdeiro de uma poderosa e rica empresa austríaca de enlatados, enquanto Julian herdou o comércio marítimo. Sorento continuou sendo um General Marina, mantendo seu juramento de proteger Poseidon quando necessário. O jovem havia herdado o império de enlatados a pouco tempo, depois que perdeu seus pais em um acidente de avião. Desde então, a tristeza é algo que o vem acompanhando. A única mudança considerável foi em seu visual, pois durante esses anos, Sorento deixou seu cabelo crescer. Ele já estava bem longo, quase alcançando seus joelhos. Estava ainda mais bonito do que antes. Quem o visse de costas pensaria que era Mu de Áries.

Desde o final da luta contra Hades, Saori e Julian estabeleceram uma forte relação de amizade, uma vez que Poseidon havia ajudado os Santos de Atena durante a estadia deles no inferno. Julian foi um grande apoio para Saori no fim da batalha contra Hades, para que ela superasse a morte de Seiya. Mas a morte do pangaré alado ao mesmo tempo em que foi motivo de tristeza para alguns, também trouxe coisas boas para outros. Julian e Saori estavam muito próximos, e a reencarnação de Poseidon decidiu não mais tocar no assunto de casamento com a jovem, dadas as duas recusas dela anteriormente, mas o que ele não sabia, é que um grande carinho surgiu da parte de Saori, e Atena pretendia surpreender a todos em sua festa de 18 anos.

Desta vez, todos os 88 guerreiros que protegem a Deusa foram convidados, algo que não aconteceu no aniversário de 15 anos de Saori, onde somente os combatentes que residiam no Santuário puderam comparecer. Mas naquela ocasião, Atena fez questão de convidar todo o seu exército, uma vez que seria uma data ainda mais especial. Shaina e Marin estavam muito felizes, pois a bela June, que reside na Ilha de Andrômeda, também compareceria, e elas teriam a oportunidade de colocar todo o papo em dia.

Todos estavam muito bem vestidos e elegantes para a festa, começando pela Deusa, que usava um vestido longo e rodado, típico de seu visual habitual. Era em um tom de roxo claro, que contrastava com o roxo mais escuro de seu cabelo, que estava preso por uma presilha dourada, deixando as pontas para cima como se fosse um "penteado abacaxi". Suas Santas também estavam lindas, e enfeitavam o Salão do Templo Principal. Os homens usavam belos ternos, todos de smoking. Os Golds estavam bem animados, menos Deathmask e Aldebaran, que não gostaram muito de ter que usar aquelas "roupas frescas". Como era uma ocasião de gala, todos os homens com cabelos longos adotaram um penteado de rabo de cavalo baixo, amarrado por uma fita em forma de laço. Não demorou muito para que todos os convidados chegassem e se acomodassem nas inúmeras mesas espalhadas ao redor do centro do salão, onde seria executada a já tradicional dança de valsa que Atena tanto amava. Sorento e Julian ainda não haviam chegado, e Saori os aguardava sentada em seu trono no topo do local. Shaina e Marin estavam sentadas sozinhas em uma das mesas, e ficaram muito contentes ao avistarem June. As três Santas estavam belíssimas em seus vestidos rodados, porém sexys na medida certa. O vestido de Shaina era vermelho e possuía um avantajado decote em V tomara que caia. Um forte batom vermelho e sombra de mesma cor. Já Marin, usava um vestido azul claro com mangas bufantes até o alto do braço bem mais discreto, sem decotes e uma maquiagem leve. Mas quem roubou a cena foi June. A loira era de longe a Santa mais linda que servia Atena, e agora que estava livre para mostrar seu rosto, mais ainda. Ela usava um vestido num tom de rosa claro bem decotado de alças finas e usava uma estola de seda rosa escuro bem contrastante para velar a audácia do decote. Os cabelos longos eram mantidos apenas por uma tiara prateada e cheia de brilhos com um pequeno laço do lado direito. Ela usava um batom levemente rosa com brilho molhado e uma sombra de purpurina rosada realçando os olhos azuis. Estava divinamente linda, superando até mesmo Saori em beleza. A garota se aproximou das outras santas, e sentou na mesa com elas.

— Shaina! Marin! Que surpresa! Estava morrendo de saudade de vocês! Gostaram da nova lei que Atena-sama nos impôs? Nunca pensei que vocês fossem tão lindas. E você Shaina, que modelito ousado, esse seu, hein? – Disse a loira curiosa.

— Mas e você com esses peitões quase de fora, rosinha? Mas eu adorei essa lei. Agora, além de não precisarmos mais ficar escondendo o rosto, também podemos ser livres para namorar e até mesmo casar. O que acha disso? – Perguntou a de cabelos verdes.

— Um saco! – Respondeu seca.

— O que? – Shaina e Marin perguntaram juntas e surpresas.

— Mas como assim? Você endoidou? – Marin reforçou a pergunta.

— Não. Eu falei bem sério. Não tem noção da quantidade de pervertidos que já cruzaram meu caminho desde que tirei minha máscara. Esses homens são mesmo todos iguais, só pensam com o pênis e não tem nada na cabeça. Nem cérebro eles devem ter. – comentou entediada, colocando um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa, onde apoiou seu rosto.

— Eu não posso crer no que estou ouvindo! E eu podia jurar que você ia acabar casando com o Shun.

— Shaina, fala sério. O Shun? Claro que ele é uma gracinha, crescemos juntos e tal, mas ele é apenas um bom amigo. Aliás, eu sempre tentei tirar esse mau costume que ele tem de ser tão frouxo, mas não adiantou. Eu preferia um homem de verdade ao meu lado. Ele é muito criança.

— Mas está enganada, June. Nem todos os homens são iguais. Aioria, por exemplo, é um homem exemplar. Ele é educado, culto, e...

— Blá blá. Tá bom, Marin. Ninguém merece ouvir você elogiando tanto aquele leão feioso e sem graça.

— Não fale assim dele!

— Menos, né, Marin. Todo mundo sabe que o Aioria não passa de uma xerox do Seiya usando uma Armadura de Ouro.

— Fique quieta, Shaina. Acaso esqueceu que você já foi muito apaixonada pelo Seiya?

— Eu já tinha esquecido dessa desgraça em minha vida. Não precisava falar. E eu não quero saber de homens tão cedo.

— Não sei por que vocês perdem tempo falando de homens. Para mim são todos uns inúteis. – Disse a loira.

— Não seja tão desconfiada, June. Desse jeito você nunca vai ser feliz! – Rebateu Shaina.

— Você fala isso por que nunca se apaixonou. Mas quando aparecer um homem especial que toque esse coraçãozinho, você entenderá. – Disse Marin.

— Até parece...

— Tá... sei... Mudando de assunto, essa é a primeira vez que você vem a um baile da Saori-san, certo? – Shaina perguntou.

— Sim. Estou um pouco nervosa. Nunca vim a uma festa tão elegante.

— Apenas relaxe. E prepare-se, pois, dificilmente algum homem vai deixar que uma mulher tão bonita fique sem par para a valsa. – Alertou Shaina.

— Valsa? Como assim?

— A valsa da festa da Saori-san. A gente dança muito. É claro que eu danço com meu amado Aioria.

— É melhor eu apenas observar tudo no meu canto. – June resmungou.

— Você que sabe. Eu prefiro me divertir. Sempre tiro o Camus pra dançar só pra irritar o cubo de gelo. E não é que acaba sendo divertido? Se bem que esse ano, prefiro passar.

— Shaina, você não existe. Mas eu não sei de quem vocês estão falando. – Revelou June.

Shaina e Marin se entreolharam, percebendo que June não conhecia os Santos de Ouro, já que não vivia no Santuário.

— Bem, não se preocupe, querida. Hoje mesmo você terá oportunidade de conhecer a elite das 88 constelações de Atena, os Santos de Ouro. Vai que algum deles agrada você. – Disse Shaina maliciosa.

— Pode cobiçar qualquer um, menos o _meu_ Aioria. – Rebateu Marin ameaçadora.

A conversa das Santas foi interrompida com o início de um pronunciamento de Atena. Julian e Sorento finalmente haviam chegado. O Deus dos Mares e seu leal amigo estavam vestidos como de costume, o que não era estranho, já que ambos sempre andavam muito elegantes por serem executivos importantes. Julian trajava seu elegante terno branco com uma gravata em babados adornada por um broche dourado em forma de ondas do mar. Os longos cabelos azuis estavam, como sempre, soltos. Já Sorento vestia um terno preto com uma faixa dourada que contornava o pescoço, e descia abrindo pelo tronco, até a barra do paletó. A faixa seguia pelos ombros. As mangas eram brancas e a barra do punho, dobrada para fora e presa por botões pretos também era de cor dourada. No pescoço, ele usava um colar em forma de uma asa de Sirene, com uma pedra também roxa em forma de losango ao centro da joia. Tal como Julian, os longos cabelos do Flautista estavam soltos. Todas as atenções se voltaram para Atena em seu pronunciamento.

— Boa noite meus amados Santos e Santas. Como podem ver, meus dois queridos convidados de honra, Julian e Sorento, acabaram de chegar. Minha festa de 18 anos está oficialmente iniciada. Divirtam-se todos, e fiquem à vontade, pois, dentro de alguns minutos, acontecerá a tão aguardada valsa executada por Sorento. – Finalizou a Deusa.

A festa estava iniciada. A música animada começou a tocar e Shaina mais uma vez resolveu provocar a curiosidade de June.

— Então eles finalmente chegaram. O que você achou, June? – Perguntou a verde.

— Do que?

— Dos convidados de honra de Atena-sama.

— Aqueles dois que Atena-sama citou?

— Eles mesmos. Desde a derrota de Hades, aqueles dois viraram amigos íntimos da Saori-san, principalmente Julian-san, por quem Saori-san tem uma estima especial. Daqueles anos para cá, ela nunca inicia uma festa sequer até que os dois estejam presentes. – Explicou Marin.

— Puxa, então eles devem significar muito para ela.

— Precisamente. Então, o que achou deles? – Shaina tornou a perguntar.

— Nada em particular. A não ser que usavam belos ternos e seus cabelos estavam soltos. Dá para ver que eles são mesmo convidados especiais que se sobressaem em relação aos outros, para não seguir as mesmas regras de etiqueta da festa.

— Ah, June, querida, você ainda não viu nada. Espere até a valsa começar. – Pensou Shaina, cheia de malícia no olhar.

A festa seguia animada. A essa altura, podíamos ver que alguns Golds mais saidinhos já estavam até bêbados. A dupla Afrodite e Deathmask era a campeã no quesito copo cheio. Aldebaran e Shura também arriscavam uns goles. Apenas Mu, Shaka, Miro e Camus eram certinhos o suficiente para terem aversão a toda e qualquer bebida alcoólica. Shaka, sendo budista, nem deveria frequentar festas, apenas o fez pelo grande respeito que deve ter para com sua Deusa. Eles estavam sentados juntos em uma mesa, enquanto Afrodite, Deathmask, Shura e Aldebaran enchiam a cara e se divertiam em outra mesa. Os outros Golds estavam soltos pelo salão. Aioria foi até a mesa onde estava Marin, Shaina e June, e a loira apenas pôde confirmar o que Shaina disse, que ele era feio e chato. Saga estava do lado de fora do Templo, também bebendo. Alguns minutos após o início da festa, a música agitada cessou, e desta vez foi Julian que se pronunciou:

— Boa noite amigos do Santuário de Atena. Como vem sendo habitual nos anos anteriores, antes da valsa, meu amigo Sorento irá presenteá-los com uma bela música na flauta transversal. Espero que gostem.

Depois do breve anúncio, todos aplaudiram, enquanto o jovem subia no palco ao lado do trono de Saori, onde a Deusa estava sentada, e Julian de pé ao lado dela.

— Que legal. O Sorento já vai tocar. – Comentou Shaina.

— Mas ele não é um dos convidados de honra de Atena-sama? – Perguntou June.

— Exato. Ele é um talentoso músico, além de ser muito bonito. Ou vai dizer que não reparou? – Provocou Marin.

— Sabe que não? Eu só tinha reparado na flauta dourada que ele segurava desde que chegou, mas não sabia que ele tocava.

— É meio óbvio, não? Tudo bem. Esqueça os detalhes e fique quieta, porque ele vai começar a tocar.

Sorento sentou-se em uma bonita cadeira, e começou a executar uma belíssima música em sua flauta. De olhos fechados, ele tocava cada nota em perfeita harmonia. Todos permaneciam ouvindo fascinados aquela doce e calma melodia, que encantava quem a escutasse. June ficou surpresa. Não conseguia parar de olhar para ele desde que o mesmo começou a tocar. Seguiu o conselho de Shaina e não pôde deixar de reparar no rapaz em si. Viu que a amiga tinha razão, além de talentoso, ele também era incrivelmente belo. Era impressionante como ele conseguia tocar tal música maravilhosa sem nem ao menos olhar para a flauta. Ela parecia hipnotizada diante da presença dele, mas enquanto ouvia, ela também percebeu uma grande tristeza em sua música. Ficou curiosa. Por que ele estaria triste? Terminada a música, todos aplaudiram, e Marin não deixou de perguntar:

— O que achou? Sorento toca bem, não é?

— É mesmo muito lindo. – Respondeu inconscientemente.

— Eh? – Perguntou Shaina.

— Eu estava falando da música. – Disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Sim, sim... "música lindo". Agora vem a parte mais legal. Sorento vai tocar a valsa. – Comentou Shaina.

— Eh? Ele também vai tocar a valsa?

— Sim. Atena-sama vai dançar com o Julian-san.

— Puxa, a Deusa deu sorte. Julian-san é mesmo muito bonito.

— Tem razão. É mesmo digno de um Deus.

— Deixem o papo pra depois. Vamos ver o Sorento tocar a valsa. Saori-san e Julian-san vão dançar.

Assim, Sorento começou a tocar a valsa ao piano. Seu som era tão calmo e belo que parecia acariciar os ouvidos de todos. Sua expressão calma e doce ao tocar, deixava Sorento ainda mais belo. Mais uma vez, June não conseguia tirar os olhos do General Marina.

Saori e Julian dançavam alegremente. Ambos se olhavam com muita cumplicidade e sorriam um para o outro. Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia esconder o amor que sentia por ela em seu olhar. Saori, por sua vez, estava cada vez mais envolvida por ele. Já tinha certeza de seus sentimentos, e apenas esperava a hora certa para se declarar. Ela foi se aproximando dele, dançando cada vez mais perto. Sentia-se protegida pelo abraço dele, e aos poucos subiu sua mão esquerda até encontrar o pescoço dele. Surpreso, Julian não fez qualquer movimento, pois acima de tudo a respeitava, e desde que ela recusou seu pedido de casamento anos atrás, ele prometeu a si mesmo que tudo o que viesse a acontecer seria apenas pela vontade dela. Ambos iam se atraindo tão fortemente, que antes que percebessem, seus lábios se encostaram levemente no meio da valsa e na frente de todo mundo. Eles só foram se dar conta de que quase se beijaram quando ouviram as palmas de todos os convidados ali presentes. Julian ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão maduro e Saori estava feliz da vida. Ela pediu que Sorento colocasse a melodia de valsa no rádio para que todos dançassem e para que ele também aproveitasse a festa. Durante toda a valsa, Shaina não tirava os olhos de Mu, que estava em uma mesa distante com Shaka. Sorento seguiu até a mesa onde Mu e Shaka estavam sentados sozinhos, pois não gostavam da bagunça que os outros faziam e nem tinham paciência para aturar gente bêbada. Sorento e Julian haviam feito amizade com todos os Golds, mas era com Mu e Shaka que Sorento tinha mais afinidade. Sorento e Mu ficaram tão amigos que pareciam irmãos. O Lemuriano até ensinou ao General o domínio da telecinese e teletransporte, pois Sorento tinha uma boa habilidade mental, já que era capaz de criar ilusões e atacar diretamente a mente do oponente. Isso seria útil quando Sorento não pudesse lutar usando sua flauta. Enquanto caminhava e sentava com os outros, ele foi seguido pelo olhar de June, que não o tinha perdido de vista um só momento, fato que não tinha passado desapercebido por Shaina e Marin.

— Hum... parece que você notou algo no Sorento, não é June? – Perguntou a verde.

— Lindo... – Ela deixou escapar – Quer dizer, ele é mesmo um grande músico. Toca muito bem.

— Concordo. Ele é mesmo uma gracinha. – Disse Marin.

— E vocês viram? Atena-sama e Julian-san se beijaram! Que lindos! Eu sempre achei que um dia eles iriam acabar namorando. – Comentou Marin.

— Ela é mesmo sortuda, mas nem chegou a ser um beijo. – Disse Shaina.

— Tem certeza de que você não gosta mesmo de ninguém, Shaina? – Foi a vez de June alfinetar.

— Não mesmo. Em absoluto. Não quero saber de mais ninguém depois que levei um chute do Seiya, que até depois de morto perturba. – Respondeu imediatamente, dando outra olhada nada discreta para Mu, que estava na mesa com Sorento e Shaka.

As damas seguiam conversando, quando de repente, Afrodite, seguido por Camus, ia se aproximando da mesa das meninas. O Gold mais belo dos 88 combatentes já estava observando a mesa das meninas a algum tempo e queria saber quem era June, pois nunca a tinha visto antes.

— O que pensa que vai fazer, Afrodite? Você já bebeu demais. Não faça loucuras. – Alertou o Aquário.

— Que seja. Tem carne fresca na área. Acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de catar essa mina?

— Não fale assim, Afrodite. Ela é uma mulher e não um pedaço de picanha na brasa. Não seja cretino. – Disse Camus, irritado com as palavras do companheiro de luta.

— O álcool é tão incrível que pode mudar até a opção sexual de uma pessoa. Como se você gostasse "das mina", hein, Afrodite. – Disse Deathmask, ao ouvir toda a conversa.

— Cala a boca, crustáceo podre! Fica quieto aí e veja do que o peixinho aqui é capaz. – Rebateu confiante.

— Menos, sardinha enlatada, bem menos. Você está mais para uma piranha histérica, ô cafetina de bordel. – Retrucou o caranguejo.

Ignorando a agressão verbal de seu amigo, e claramente bêbado, o pisciano foi confiante para onde estavam as garotas, indo direto em direção à June.

— Mas a que devemos a honra de ter alguém tão bela nessa festa hoje? Qual é o seu local de treinamento? Eu nunca a vi por aqui antes. – Perguntou.

— Eu sou uma Santa que treinou na Ilha de Andrômeda.

Ao ouvir isso, Afrodite gelou por alguns momentos. Lembrou-se de Shun, e logo subiu uma enorme raiva por todo o seu sangue, mas se controlou rapidamente.

— Interessante. Permita que eu me apresente. Eu sou Afrodite, o Santo de Ouro de Peixes. – Disse gentil, ao beijar a mão da moça.

— Olha, você já conheceu um Santo de Ouro! Sabia que Afrodite tem o título de Santo mais belo entre todas as 88 constelações? – Explicou Marin.

— É mesmo? – A loira questionou desinteressada.

— Não vai me dizer seu nome?

— June de Camaleão. – Disse seca.

— Belo nome para uma bela mulher. Então, June, me acompanha nesta valsa? Seria um crime uma mulher como você ficar sem ter com quem dançar nesse baile tão bonito.

June olhou para Shaina e Marin, que fizeram um sinal de positivo com a mão, e não vendo nenhum problema, acabou aceitando o convite do Peixe, e ambos foram até o meio do salão onde vários casais dançavam.

— Já vou avisando que nunca dancei antes.

— Relaxa, gata, eu te ensino.

Afrodite a pegou pela cintura e pegou sua outra mão. Começaram a dançar. June não sabia o que fazer, mas Afrodite a guiava. Da mesa onde estava, Sorento passeou seu olhar para onde todos dançavam e viu o casal. Conhecia a fama de Afrodite e resolveu ficar de olho, uma vez que notou que a garota era uma convidada nova. A loira deu vários pisões nos pés de Afrodite, mas ele ignorou. Eles continuavam dançando, até que em um certo momento, a jovem começou a se sentir incomodada com a forma como Afrodite apertava sua cintura. Ficou mais incomodada ainda ao perceber que o cretino olhava descaradamente para o seu decote, e logo tratou de cobrir os seios com sua estola, deixando o homem enraivecido. Ele se controlou para não reclamar, porém, avançou sobre ela, dando um beijo em seu pescoço e passou a mão nas nádegas da garota.

— Qual é a sua, idiota? O que pensa que está fazendo? – Gritou, tentando se soltar dele.

— Não seja boba, gracinha. Eu sei que você gostou. – Respondeu, agarrando forte a garota.

— Seu nojento! Eu já disse para me soltar. Você está bêbado! – Insistiu.

Ignorando os protestos, Afrodite continuou apertando June com força, ela o empurrava e tentava se soltar, até que o dourado sentiu seu braço ser puxado fortemente para o lado. Para a surpresa do Santo de Ouro, e também de June, quem interceptou o assédio foi Sorento, que encarou o pisciano com um olhar de asco intimidador.

— Não há nada mais repugnante do que ver um homem se aproveitando de uma dama. Solte-a imediatamente. – Ordenou calmo em tom de voz baixo.

— Sorento? O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar no palco tocando sua flautinha? – Respondeu atordoado.

— Já falei para soltar a dama, Afrodite. – Disse novamente, puxando o braço do rapaz com ainda mais força, fazendo com que ele soltasse a Santa na marra.

Temendo o pior, Camus e Deathmask arrastaram um Afrodite contrariado e bêbado até o lado de fora do Templo.

— Detesto gente bêbada. Só serve para dar vexame. – Comentou Sorento.

— Obrigada. – June agradeceu a Sorento, quando o mesmo já tinha intenção de ir embora.

— Não foi nada. Eu só te salvei de um idiota.

— Mas eu não pedi para que me salvasse. Eu poderia me livrar dele sozinha. – Disse a loira, arqueando a sobrancelha, interpretando o comentário dele como machista.

— Tão pouco eu fiz isso para que me agradecesse. Eu apenas odeio esse tipo de atitude de certos homens que pensam que só por serem bonitos, podem tratar as mulheres como um objeto.

— Mas nem bonito aquele cara é. Não sei como ganhou o título de mais belo entre os Santos. Tem cego pra tudo mesmo. Parece uma mulher e ainda usa batom.

Sorento deu um discreto sorriso com o comentário, inclinando levemente o corpo para frente, fazendo uma leve reverência a ela, virando-se para voltar para a sua mesa.

— Certo, se me der licença...

A Santa de Camaleão surpreendeu-se com aquela atitude. Percebeu que foi indelicada com ele, e qualquer homem teria dado a ela uma resposta bem dada pela sua grosseria, mas o músico agiu muito naturalmente. Enquanto Sorento se afastava, foi interceptado por June, que o puxou pelo braço.

— Espere!

— Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa? Daqui há cinco minutos vou tocar a próxima música.

— Mas você é um convidado de honra. Não pode ficar a noite toda tocando, também precisa se divertir. – Ela disse, tentando convencê-lo.

— Saori-san sempre diz a mesma coisa, mas perdoe-me, dama, eu não preciso me divertir. – Respondeu seco.

— Meu nome é June. Deixe disso. Por que não dançamos? Seria uma ótima oportunidade para eu aprender a dançar valsa de verdade e te agradecer por ter me livrado daquele pervertido.

— Afrodite não acabou de ensiná-la?

— Esqueça. Se você prefere ficar aí parado, é problema seu. – Disse, já irritada com a indiferença dele. – Eu não tenho por que...

Sentiu o corpo suar frio quando a mão dele abraçou gentilmente sua cintura e um calor dentro de si quando ele uniu a mão dele na sua. Sem perceber, ela pousou seu braço esquerdo sobre o ombro dele, e ambos começaram a valsar. June não fez absolutamente nada, apenas deixou que Sorento a guiasse. Ela parecia flutuar, seguindo os passos precisos dele. Parecia que ela dançava a vida toda. Não pisou nos pés dele uma vez sequer, diferente do que houve quando ela dançou com Afrodite. A garota se sentia muito bem com ele, e ambos não tiravam os olhos um do outro nem por um instante. Os olhos róseos dele de encontro aos olhos azuis dela e vice-versa. Os dois não tinham nenhum outro foco a não ser os olhos um do outro. A Santa de Bronze se sentia nas nuvens. Era como se seu corpo estivesse voando. Era a primeira vez que ela sentia algo assim. Ela estava espantada. Embora os olhos de Sorento fossem tão lindos, a Santa percebeu um grande vazio dentro deles. Talvez esse vazio fosse a razão de sua música parecer tão triste. Perguntou-se se ela era a única pessoa a perceber sua tristeza. Ela só se deu conta que a dança havia acabado quando a música cessou e Sorento separou-se dela.

— Perdão, Senhorita, mas preciso voltar agora.

June apenas observou curiosa, enquanto o jovem músico ia se afastando dela em direção ao piano e começou a tocar mais uma música. Ela voltou para a mesa onde estavam Shaina e Marin, e claro, ambas começaram a questioná-la:

— Ah, June, sua danadinha! A gente viu como você estava dançando com o gatinho do Sorento. Estavam agarradinhos. – Alfinetou Shaina.

— Não é isso. Vocês sabem o que ele tem? Eu o senti tão distante. Ele estava na minha frente, e mesmo assim parecia tão longe.

— Sorento é assim mesmo. Ele parece ser indiferente a tudo, mas ele é um cara muito gentil. Ele ficou triste assim depois que os pais dele faleceram recentemente. – Explicou Marin.

— Então ele ficou órfão a pouco tempo?

— Sim. Mas isso não é tudo. Ele tem estado mais distante das pessoas a mais tempo. Uns dois anos, se não me engano. Mas ao ficar órfão, ele herdou um verdadeiro império.

— Caramba... Além de tudo ele é rico.

Enquanto as garotas conversavam, Sorento havia terminado sua música. Ele ia para o lado de fora do Tempo para tomar um ar, mas foi interceptado por Aioria, que pediu para que ele levasse um recado seu a Marin. Ele chegou bem no meio da conversa das garotas, e ficou na frente da cadeira onde June estava sentada, ouvindo tudo o que a garota disse a seguir.

— Mas pra mim, o Sorento me pareceu bem estranho. Está explicado. É apenas um riquinho anti social e frígido, e parecia desprovido de sentimentos enquanto dançávamos. É apenas outro homem igual a toda a raça, só pensa com o pênis e não tem nada na cabeça. – Disse June, sem saber que Sorento estava atrás dela ouvindo tudo.

Shaina e Marin ficaram perplexas, ao mesmo tempo em que apontavam para que a loira olhasse para trás, mas Sorento se pronunciou:

— Fico honrado em saber que sou o tema principal da conversa das damas, mas, Marin-san, Aioria pediu que eu lhe dissesse que ele a aguarda daqui a dez minutos na Casa de Leão.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a Santa de Camaleão quase deu um pulo da cadeira. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, tamanho o susto. Ela praguejava em pensamento por ele estar justamente ali ouvindo tudo o que ela disse sobre ele.

— Sim, Sorento, eu irei encontra-lo. – Respondeu a ruiva.

Shaina ficou possessa, pensando no que Sorento faria a seguir, enquanto June estava congelada sem ter onde enfiar a sua cara de tanta vergonha. O General a olhava com reprovação, mesmo ela estando de costas para ele. O rapaz se abaixou, e posicionou sua boca bem próximo ao ouvido direito dela, e disse em um tom de voz singelo, mas que Shaina pôde ouvir perfeitamente:

— Saiba, Senhorita, que dinheiro e posição social não significam nada para mim e eu tenho um cérebro que funciona muito bem dentro da minha cabeça, e não está localizado exatamente onde a Senhorita disse a pouco.

June congelou. Sentiu um arrepio subindo pela sua espinha, espalhando-se por todo o seu corpo ao ouvir a bela e grave voz de Sorento falando tão perto de si. Agradeceu à Atena por ele não a ter olhado de frente, pois estava muito vermelha e não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha.

— Sorento, você ouviu? – Perguntou Shaina.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Com licença, garotas. – Respondeu calmo, afastando-se.

— Estou perplexa! Você viu que lindo o Sorento? Ele foi extremamente educado e elegante. Eu pensei que ele fosse te dar um fora pelo que você disse dele. – Shaina comentou surpresa.

— Mas o Sorento é assim mesmo. Sempre elegante e educado. Ele seria incapaz de fazer alguma grosseria. – Completou Marin.

Ainda sem reação, como se estivesse paralisada, a loira observou Sorento se afastando, enquanto a festa continuava animada ao redor de todos.

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

 **N/A** : Então, meus amores, gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Eu confesso que adoro bailes e fiquei muito feliz quando vi um no Gaiden do Dégel. Sorento e June serão os protagonistas da história, pois adoro casais inusitados, e é a primeira vez que escrevo com um de Saint Seiya. Pensei em fazê-lo com a Thetis, por eles serem do mesmo mundo, mas tenho planos maiores para ela nesta fic. Espero que gostem. Eu juro que tento não fazer capítulos tão grandes, mas as ideias vão aparecendo e eles acabam ficando enormes. Vou tentar fazer capítulos menos cansativos. No próximo capítulo, uma sombra maligna ameaça despertar. Poseidon desperta brevemente no corpo de Julian, e June vai se surpreendendo cada vez mais com Sorento. O que será que vai acontecer? Opiniões sempre são muito bem-vindas, então fiquem à vontade. Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2 – Frígido

**Capítulo 2 – Frígido**

A festa continuava. A noite seria longa. Sorento foi dar uma caminhada do lado de fora do Templo. Estava cansado e queria um pouco de silêncio. Saori foi com Julian até o lado de fora do Templo principal, afastados de todos os outros convidados. Eles sentaram em um bonito banco de mármore, pois precisavam conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido durante a valsa.

— Saori-san, sobre o que acabou de acontecer na valsa, eu queria explicar que...

— Eu sei. Não precisa se sentir culpado. Você não fez nada. A verdade é que eu senti vontade de te beijar. – Revelou.

— Eh? – Perguntou chocado.

— Isso mesmo. Julian, ainda não percebeu que eu gosto de você? – Declarou a Deusa.

— Saori-san, há muito tempo eu declarei meus sentimentos por você e sempre obtive uma recusa. Aceitei ser seu amigo, para satisfazer minha necessidade de ficar perto de você, mas não quero que brinque comigo desta maneira.

— Não, Julian. Meus sentimentos são verdadeiros. Não é nenhuma brincadeira, é amor. Durante esses anos, você se tornou uma pessoa tão importante para mim, que sem perceber, um enorme sentimento foi crescendo, até que me dei conta de que era amor. Se não fosse você, talvez eu nunca tivesse superado a morte do Seiya, que era o Santo que mais se dedicava a me proteger. O Santo que representa a constelação guardiã de Atena. Eu esperei até agora para te dizer isso, pois essa data será ainda mais especial para mim.

— E o que eu vou responder? Não há nada que você já não saiba sobre tudo o que eu sinto em relação a você.

Saori sentou mais perto de Julian e o abraçou. Sentia-se muito confortável perto dele. Seus braços quentes eram tão aconchegantes que ela não queria mais desfazer aquele abraço. Julian desfez o penteado de Saori e acarinhou os cabelos lisos. A Deusa adorou o carinho, encostando mais ainda a face sobre o peito de Julian, sentindo cada vez mais o suave perfume dele. Ficaram algum tempo desta forma, até que Saori quebrou o silêncio.

— Mas neste momento, eu só quero saber uma coisa de você, Julian.

— E o que seria?

— Eu quero saber se você aceita voltar para a festa e anunciar o nosso noivado.

— Está falando sério, minha querida? – Perguntou surpreso.

— Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. – Respondeu carinhosa, desfazendo o abraço, ficando de frente para ele.

— Minha amada. Não sabe quantos anos esperei por este momento. Eu sempre estive guardando isso para dar a você. – Disse ele, tirando do bolso uma caixa com um lindo anel dourado com uma pedra da cor dos cabelos de Atena em forma de coração no centro.

— Mas isso é...? – Questionou surpresa.

— Um anel de noivado. Finalmente ele poderá ser seu, minha Deusa.

A reencarnação de Poseidon olhou fixamente para a reencarnação de Atena. Viu o amor refletido nos olhos verdes da Deusa e confirmou que os sentimentos dela eram verdadeiros. Aproximou-se mais, colocando suavemente sua mão direita sobre o rosto dela. Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais até que a beijou. Os dois uniram seus lábios em um beijo doce e calmo, que ambos ansiavam há bastante tempo. Julian estava extremamente feliz, pois há anos esperou para poder beijar sua amada e nunca imaginou que tão de repente isso acontecesse. Já Saori sentia um imenso amor dentro de si. Jamais pensou que beijar alguém seria tão bom, pois era seu primeiro beijo. Talvez fosse tão bom assim por estar beijando o homem que amava, mas isso não importava. Apenas queria aproveitar aquele momento. Subitamente, Julian interrompeu o beijo e ficou de pé. Sem dizer nada, Saori o olhou surpresa. Os olhos verdes do Rei dos Mares se tornaram inexpressivos, e seu corpo foi envolvido pelo Cosmo do Deus. Saori levantou perplexa, sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

— Esse Cosmo gigantesco! Poseidon! Mas por que?! – Perguntou assustada.

Perto dali, Sorento sentiu mais uma vez o imenso Cosmo do Imperador dos Oceanos e ficou chocado.

— Esse Cosmo! Poseidon-sama despertou novamente? Mas não pode ser! Não temos nenhum inimigo por perto, e a Terra está em paz. Além disso, seu espírito está selado na Ânfora de Atena. então por que ele estaria...? – Pensou o General.

Dentro do Templo, Mu tinha ido até o banheiro. Ao terminar de lavar o rosto, o ariano sentiu o grandioso Cosmo de Poseidon e ficou apreensivo. Voltou para a mesa, e Shaka estava normal. Nem mesmo o virginiano sentiu a presença do Deus dos Mares. Ficou bastante preocupado, mas preferiu disfarçar, pois foi bastante breve. Ele passeou seu olhar por todo o local, e usando seus poderes psíquicos, Mu atentou para o fato de mais alguém ter percebido.

— Só eu senti isso? Não é possível... por que? – Perguntou-se em pensamento.

Do lado de fora, Saori continuava olhando para seu amado sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Seu corpo ainda emanava o Cosmo do Soberano dos Mares. Poucos instantes depois ele voltou ao normal, e estranhou a forma como Saori olhava para ele.

— Saori-san, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ele voltou ao normal e não se lembra de nada? O que significa isso? – Pensou a Deusa.

— Saori-san?

— Ah, meu querido, por que não voltamos para a festa e damos a todos a grande notícia do nosso noivado?

— Noivado? Mas você já quer casar tão rápido assim?

— Bom, se você não quiser...

— Não diga isso. É claro que eu quero, minha querida.

Assim que iam entrar, eles deram de cara com Sorento, que ostentava um semblante muito preocupado.

— Sorento? Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Julian.

— O Cosmo de Poseidon-sama desapareceu completamente. Julian parece normal. Mas o que aconteceu afinal de contas? – Pensou Sorento, ainda confuso.

— Sorento, algum problema? – Saori perguntou.

— Não, nada, Saori-san. Apenas vim procurá-los, pois os convidados estão sentindo a falta de vocês.

— Sim. Nós estávamos indo neste momento, e vamos fazer uma surpresa para todos.

— Eu já imagino.

Sorento observou os dois entrarem, enquanto ele ia logo atrás.

— Tomara que não seja nada de ruim. Tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a isso. – Pensou o General.

Saori e Julian entraram novamente no Tempo Principal, e Atena pegou o microfone para dar a grande notícia a todos. Os Santos e Santas ficaram muito contentes, e no meio de tudo, Mu arrastou Sorento até o lado de fora da construção, e rapidamente o questionou:

— Sorento, preciso falar com você.

— Percebi pela forma como me arrastou até aqui. Mas deixa eu falar primeiro. Senti o Cosmo de Poseidon-sama agora a pouco.

— Eu sei. Era sobre isso que eu queria falar. Também senti o Cosmo dele.

— Mu, então você também sentiu? Notou se mais alguém aqui também sentiu o mesmo?

— Queria te perguntar isso. Usei meus poderes psíquicos, e fiquei surpreso ao perceber que ninguém, nem mesmo Shaka sentiu a presença de Poseidon.

— Significa que apenas nós dois sentimos a presença de Poseidon-sama. – Concluiu Sorento. – Como isso é possível? Eu também não entendi. Será que... – Disse pensativo.

— O que, Sorento?

— Acho que você só pôde sentir por que possui uma capacidade de percepção extremamente elevada, e eu senti por que sou um General Marina.

— Faz sentido. Mas e agora? O que faremos? – Perguntou o Ariano.

— Nada. Vamos apenas ficar em alerta. Tomara que não seja nada, mas essa manifestação de Cosmo foi, no mínimo, estranha.

— Tudo bem, Sorento. Já que você é um General Marina, deve entender melhor sobre Poseidon. Eu deixo com você, mas se houver algum problema, não hesite em me avisar.

Os dois amigos terminaram a conversa, e a comemoração do noivado de Julian e Saori durou toda a madrugada. Os convidados iam embora, em sua maioria bêbados. Shaina e Marin saíram bêbadas e foram cambaleando até a casa da ruiva, onde adormeceram pelo chão. Ela até esqueceu de seu encontro com Aioria e este também nem se preocupou com isso, ao encher a cara, e o pobre Camus acabou tendo que carregar todos os outros Golds desmaiados até a Casa de Aquário, e agradeceu aos céus por sua casa ser a décima primeira. 

* * *

Era pouco mais de três e meia da manhã. Mu já estava recolhido em seu quarto na Casa de Áries, e dormia tranquilamente. Sorento não tinha sono, e ao pé das doze casas, bem próximo à Casa de Áries, havia um enorme lago cercado por rochas. Esse lago se formou na época em que Poseidon mandou o dilúvio e trancafiou Atena. O lago acabou ficando lá naturalmente. Toda vez que visitava Atena, Sorento gostava de sentar naquelas pedras e tocar sua flauta. Sempre que tinha insônia, ele ia neste lugar para tocar e esquecer as tristezas constantes. Era uma madrugada quente, e ele acabou tirando o paletó e abriu os botões da camisa branca até a metade de seu tronco e começou a tocar. Nem percebeu o passar do tempo.

June foi a única das meninas que saiu da festa sóbria. Achou o baile lindo, mas odiava bebidas e espetáculos de pessoas que enchiam a cara. Preferia ter total consciência _do que fazia_ e _com quem_ fazia. Estava completamente sem sono, e resolveu descer as doze casas devagar em direção a aldeia onde ficava a casa das Santas. Chegou lá embaixo morrendo de calor, e de longe avistou um lago perto da Casa de Áries. Resolveu ir até lá para se refrescar um pouco. À medida que se aproximava mais, ela começou a ouvir uma bela e triste melodia de flauta. Abriu bem os olhos surpresa, ao avistar Sorento no topo de uma das pedras, tocando de olhos fechados, ignorando qualquer existência ao seu redor. Conforme ele ia tocando, várias aves pousavam em volta dele. Uma linda pomba branca pousou no ombro do músico, junto com vários outros pássaros ao redor. June achou aquela visão maravilhosa. Tudo era lindo. O lugar, os pássaros, a melodia, e, principalmente Sorento. A brisa quente soprava, esvoaçando suavemente os cabelos longos e lilases e a luz prateada da lua cheia iluminava seu belo rosto. Não pôde deixar de olhar para os botões da camisa dele abertos, e sem que percebesse, tentou imaginar como era o resto de seu corpo. Assustada com aquele pensamento sujo, a loira balançou a cabeça e focou no rosto dele. Preferiu admirar esse tipo de beleza. O jovem General terminou a música, e ao abrir os olhos, ficou espantado ao ver June naquele lugar.

— Senhorita? A festa terminou faz tempo. O que faz por aqui a essa hora? Pode ser perigoso. – Perguntou, descendo da pedra, ainda com a pomba em seu ombro.

— É June. Não precisa se preocupar. Eu sei me defender perfeitamente. Deve ser mais perigoso para um jovem flautista, não acha? – Rebateu.

— Não. Estou acostumado com este lugar, e também sei me cuidar com perfeição. – Respondeu direto.

— Tudo bem. Então, se não se importar, eu quero me refrescar um pouco nessas águas.

— Não se preocupe. Eu já estava de saída. Não tenho intenção de espiar ninguém. Apenas tome cuidado. A água desse lago às vezes é perigosa.

— Obrigada pela preocupação, mas sou uma Santa de Atená e sei me cuidar.

— Você que sabe... – disse calmo, pegando seu paletó para ir embora. A ave ainda estava no ombro do rapaz.

— Espere! – June pediu.

— Algum problema, Senhorita?

— Não. É que... por que você estava tocando aqui sozinho uma hora dessa? – Questionou curiosa.

— Estava com insônia, e quando isso acontece, gosto de vir para cá e tocar para me distrair. Os animais me fazem companhia.

— Tem razão. As aves são lindas e parecem gostar de você.

— Agora, se me der licença... mas tome cuidado. – Reforçou ao sair.

Rumou em direção a subida das doze casas. Sempre que vinham ao Santuário, Sorento e Julian ficavam hospedados nos quartos de hóspedes do imenso salão principal do Templo. Embora sem sono, ele estava exausto e já pensava em usar as asas de sua Escama para voar até o topo.

June olhou bem para o lago. A água parecia bastante convidativa, especialmente pelo calor que fazia. Tirou os sapatos de salto alto de cor rosa claro. Jogou a estola no chão e tirou o vestido. Por baixo, usava um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã também de cor rosa. Um sutiã tomara que caia, para que não aparecesse por cima do vestido e uma calcinha fio dental bastante confortável. Quando estava prestes a entrar na água, uma imensa onda emergiu para cima e de dentro dela, surgiu um monstro marinho formado por água de forma circular. Ele tinha olhos enormes e uma grande boca feia. Com a onda, todos os pássaros atraídos pela melodia de Sorento se assustaram e voaram alto. A revoada repentina chamou a atenção de Sorento, e a pomba que o acompanhava também voou. O monstro apenas grunhia e atirava lâminas de água afiadas. Sua intenção clara era atacar a garota.

— Aaaahhhh! O que é isso?! – Gritou assustada.

Sorento já estava subindo em direção a Gêmeos, e sentiu o Cosmo da estranha criatura. Concluiu que poderia ter a ver com o susto dos pássaros e que devia ter acontecido algo no lago. Ele correu para lá na velocidade da luz com um péssimo pressentimento. Enquanto isso, June desviava habilmente das lanças de água que o monstro lançava contra ela. Já que tinha tirado o vestido, estava mais à vontade para lutar, mesmo estando seminua. Totalmente confusa, a Santa não entendia como algo assim pudesse acontecer.

— Mas que diabos! De onde veio isso? Desde quando monstros existem? Se eu estivesse com a minha Armadura... Mas mesmo assim...

A Santa de Camaleão invocou seu chicote, deu um grande salto e rapidamente desintegrou a criatura no ar, que voltou a se fundir com a água, pousando novamente no chão.

— Isso aí! É assim que tem que ser! Você não é páreo para uma Santa de Atena, monstro feio! – Comemorou vitoriosa.

Pensou que tivesse matado o monstro estranho, e quando finalmente ia tomar seu tão esperado banho, foi surpreendida pelo monstro, que se regenerou de forma espantosa e a feriu no braço, na canela, no tronco e em todo o seu corpo com suas lâminas de água. Nem mesmo seu rosto escapou, e ela ficou toda machucada com pequenos cortes. Ajoelhada no chão e encolhida, a moça tinha certeza de que seria atacada novamente, e quando mais uma chuva de lâminas foi disparada, ela sentiu seu corpo se deslocar tão rápido quanto a velocidade da luz. Sendo uma Santa de Bronze, e sem forças, ela tinha certeza de que não tinha feito aquilo. Apenas se deu conta de que foi salva quando sentiu o calor dos braços quentes que a amparavam em contato com sua pele nua, e os longos cabelos lilases esvoaçando diante de sua vista.

— Não pode ser... É ele! – Pensou chocada.

Saltando sobre uma pedra alta, Sorento deu outro salto em direção ao chão, e colocou a moça com cuidado em cima de uma pedra. Sacou sua flauta, e ficou de frente para o monstro de água de aproximadamente dois metros.

— Eu disse para ter cuidado. – Disse sério.

— E você? É apenas um humano. Pretende acabar com esse bicho usando uma flauta? Nem eu, que sou uma Santa consegui.

— Se eu fosse você, pouparia as energias e não me mexeria muito.

— Ficou louco? Pretende enfrentar isso? – Ela questionou incrédula.

— Não pretendo _enfrentar_ , pretendo _derrotar_! – Exclamou confiante.

A loira observou sem entender. Como um flautista poderia derrotar aquela coisa? Ela mesma queria ver se algo assim seria possível. Sorento atacou a criatura com sua flauta como se fosse um bastão. Concluiu que era mesmo feito de água, portanto, ataques físicos não seriam eficientes. Mas como era um monstro, e tinha consciência, tentou o plano B.

— Death end Symphony!

O General começou a tocar. A melodia fez com que o monstro se debatesse desesperado, liberando mais lâminas de água por perto. Sorento olhou ao redor e percebeu que aquela água liberada pela superfície da criatura era corrosiva, pois derreteu uma das pedras no chão. Ele rapidamente saltou para a frente de June, e desenhando um círculo com sua flauta, ele formou uma barreira que os protegeu.

— Cuidado! Maldito monstro! De onde veio isso? – Perguntou o rapaz.

A loira não conseguia dizer nada. Ela apenas estava extremamente surpresa com as habilidades do jovem, pois, para ela, ele era apenas um humano comum que tocava instrumentos. Preocupado com a possibilidade de que ele e June correm o risco de serem derretidos, o Marina não pensou duas vezes, e de repente, a concha que ele mantém no pescoço começou a brilhar, e um brilho dourado invadiu o local, revelando a Escama de Sirene em sua forma original diante deles.

— Não pode ser! Isso é uma Armadura de Ouro! – June exclamou perplexa.

A Escama de Sirene se separou em várias partes, e elas voaram rapidamente cobriram o corpo de Sorento. As asas o fizeram decolar, e ele pousou logo em seguida. June ficou encantada ao ver o músico envolto por aquela Escama dourada e aquelas asas lindas, pousando em sua frente. Não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas parecia um sonho do qual ela não queria acordar. Sorento voltou a tocar sua Sinfonia, e a Escama protegeu o corpo dele e a barreira protegeu June, que ainda estava sentada onde Sorento a havia colocado. Em poucos instantes, Sorento chegou ao fim da melodia.

— Death end Climax!

Ao chegar ao clímax, a consciência da criatura foi completamente destruída, explodindo em milhões de pedaços, e tudo voltou ao normal. Sorento virou-se para June, e a garota o olhou admirada. Ele estava ainda mais lindo trajando aquela Escama dourada, e aquelas asas eram um charme à parte. Sem dizer absolutamente nada, o General marina tomou a Santa de Atena nos braços e saiu voando com ela.

— Ei! Me solte! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Gritou.

— Quieta. Não percebe que precisa de cuidados? – Respondeu frio.

— Não interessa! Por que estamos voando? Eu quero descer imediatamente! – Protestou.

Ignorando todos os protestos da loira, Sorento voou com ela até o salão principal do Templo, mais precisamente em seu quarto. Ele a colocou sobre a cama e sua Escama voltou a ser o pingente que adorna seu pescoço.

— O que significa isso? Onde estamos? – Perguntou alterada.

— No meu quarto. – Respondeu direto.

— O QUE?! Ficou louco? O que pretende? Vai abusar de mim? Vai cobrar dessa maneira o fato de ter salvado a minha vida? Seu desgraçado! Você não passa de um pervertido como todos os outros homens! Seu infeliz! – Dizia descontrolada.

— Fique quieta. Será que dá para fazer menos barulho? – Disse calmo, trazendo um pano limpo e uma bacia com álcool.

June não entendia Sorento. Como um homem assim podia existir? Como podia fazer tais coisas estranhas e se comportar com tanta calma como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo? Cada vez mais sua curiosidade sobre ele aumentava.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— O que?

— Qual é o seu signo?

— Virgem.

Ficou ainda mais surpresa. Pensou que ele fosse o santo de ouro de Virgem. Entendeu o porquê de ele ser tão calmo, mas ainda assim não entendia seu comportamento tão frio. Ou ele era totalmente desprovido de emoções, ou era uma pessoa deliberadamente insana. O jovem observou bem o corpo da moça, e ignorou o fato de ela estar quase nua. Mas embora não a olhasse como um pervertido, ele também não era cego, e notou muito bem que ela era linda e tinha um corpo muito bonito e sexy. As pernas torneadas, as coxas grossas, cintura fina e seios belos no tamanho ideal, fora os lindos cabelos dourados e o rosto de Deusa. Era extremamente linda e Sorento não podia negar isso a si mesmo.

— Eu sei que não me conhece, sou um completo estranho para você, mas peço que agora confie em mim. Você está muito machucada e precisa de cuidados.

Mesmo desconfiada, June assentiu com a cabeça, e Sorento examinou o corpo da garota e limpou todos os ferimentos com álcool. Ela ficou surpresa, pois notou que ele não a olhava como um depravado, nem a estava devorando com os olhos. Ele cuidava dela de forma suave. Seus toques eram gentis. Suas mãos pareciam plumas sobre a pele pálida dela, e June nem sentia o ardor que o álcool causava em suas feridas. Ela não parava de se surpreender com ele, e não aguentava mais a curiosidade. Por que ele era tão misterioso? Estava se sentindo muito bem com ele, mas morreu de vergonha quando lembrou que estava quase nua com um homem no quarto dele. Ela se encolheu e baixou a cabeça. Estava muito vermelha. Ao notar a vergonha da garota, Sorento pegou seu paletó e estendeu para ela.

— Vista isso. Desculpe, mas não tive como pegar suas roupas no meio da luta.

Surpresa, ela pegou a peça de roupa e vestiu. Ficou do tamanho de um vestido, cobrindo-a até quase seus joelhos, pois Sorento era bem mais alto que ela. Foi em direção a porta para sair, mas foi detido por ela.

— Sorento. – Chamou.

— Prossiga.

— Você é enigmático. Por que é tão frígido? Parece que nada o afeta. Eu nunca vi uma pessoa assim.

— As pessoas são como são, e ninguém é igual a ninguém. Além disso, acho que não é uma boa ideia você amanhecer aqui. Com certeza todos pensariam algo muito errado, então é melhor evitar problemas. Se já está melhor, vou leva-la para a casa da Marin-san.

— Eu também não acho correto passar a noite no seu quarto. Já me sinto bem e posso ir sozinha.

— Mais uma coisa. Por favor, não conte a ninguém o que houve. Não conte sobre o monstro. Eu vou tentar resolver isso. – Pediu.

— Como quiser. Bem, estou indo agora.

Ela foi até a porta para sair, ficando ao lado de Sorento, que também estava lá. Ela o olhou nos olhos intensamente antes de sair, e ao empurrar a maçaneta para abrir a porta, seus olhos se fecharam de repente, e a loira caiu desacordada nos braços dele.

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

 **N/A:** Eis o segundo capítulo. Confesso a vocês que amei escrevê-lo. O que será aquele monstro? E o breve despertar de Poseidon? O que Sorento vai fazer sobre isso e o que houve com June? Aos poucos, June irá descobrindo detalhes sobre a vida de Sorento. Ela ainda pensa que ele é o santo de ouro de Virgem, mas logo ela irá saber a verdade. Então, amados, estão gostando da história? Opiniões são sempre importantíssimas por que eu sou muito curiosa. Até a próxima. Beijos.


	3. Capítulo 3 – Tristeza e Pedido

**Capítulo 3 – Tristeza e Pedido**

Sorento segurou o corpo de June, a ergueu nos braços e a colocou de volta em sua cama. Cobriu as pernas da garota com o lençol branco que adornava o leito. Tirou os sapatos e se deitou ao lado da garota. Tinha certeza de que aquele desmaio não foi normal, por isso resolveu verificar pessoalmente o real estado da garota. Ficando de frente, ele colou sua testa com a dela, tentando sentir seu interior. Alguma coisa havia acontecido com certeza, e instantes depois ele confirmou isso.

— É veneno! Aquele monstro maldito não lançou simples jatos de água cortantes. Ela vai morrer se eu não fizer alguma coisa, mas acho que meu Cosmo pode curá-la.

Posicionou a cabeça dela contra seu peito e levou sua mão até o rosto dela. Sorento acendeu seu Cosmo de bela aura verde claro, da cor do mar, tal como o de Poseidon. Acabou adormecendo em seguida, mas seu Cosmo continuava agindo sobre o corpo de June. Pouco tempo depois de Sorento começar a curá-la, a loira recuperou brevemente a consciência. Ela começou a sentir um cheiro agradável. Não era perfume, um creme ou nada disso, era algo natural. Era o cheiro de uma pessoa. O cheiro de um homem. Não sabia explicar, mas gostava do cheiro dele. Sua mão estava próxima de sua face. June sentiu um quente e doce Cosmo. Ela tinha certeza de que aquela energia cheia de afeto e nobreza estava removendo todo o mal que afligia seu corpo. Era um Cosmo tão bom e acolhedor, que ela sentiu vontade de ficar ali por toda a eternidade. A Santa sentiu que tocava em uma pele macia e levou um susto ao dar-se conta de que estava com a mão por dentro da camisa de Sorento. Atordoada, ela só teve forças para levantar o olhar e confirmar que era ele. Felizmente o rapaz dormia profundamente, apesar de ainda emanar aquele cálido Cosmo.

— Não pode ser! É ele. É ele! Como isso é possível? – Perguntou para si mesma, antes de seus olhos ficarem pesados, e ela perder os sentidos mais uma vez.

* * *

O dia já havia amanhecido. Era por volta de 6 da manhã. Na Casa de Áries, Mu estava preocupado, pois sentira desde cedo uma trágica queda no Cosmo de Sorento. Temeu que algo tivesse acontecido ao seu amigo, e resolveu subir até o Templo principal para checar o seu estado. Enquanto isso, June acabava de despertar. Estava completamente curada. Se sentia muito bem, mas ficou assustada ao notar que acabou dormindo junto com um homem. Nunca permitiu que nenhum homem a tocasse, quanto mais _dormisse_ com ela. Mas aquela situação foi diferente, e ela estava muito agradecida, pois ele salvou a sua vida. Estranhou, pois Sorento ainda não tinha acordado. Sentou-se ao lado dele e começou a olha-lo. Sua beleza era inegável. Não tinha como ela não admitir, mesmo que fosse apenas para si, o quanto ele era lindo. Os longos cabelos roxos claro espalhados sobre si enquanto dormia, e seus olhos fechados de forma profunda, como se estivesse envolvido em um grande sonho.

— Como ele é lindo. Parece estar dormindo muito profundamente, mas não emana mais aquele Cosmo. O Santo de Ouro de Virgem. Eu jamais pensei que fosse ele. Pensei que todos eles tivessem Cosmos dourados. – Pensou.

A garota sentiu seu corpo gelar ao ouvir o barulho da maçaneta. No instante seguinte a porta se abriu, revelando o belo rosto de Mu, que ficou possesso ao ver a cena. June ficou roxa de vergonha, voltando a cobrir as pernas com o lençol.

— Você é a moça com quem eu vi o Sorento dançando no baile. Eu nunca a vi no Santuário antes. Poderia me dizer o seu nome? – Pediu Mu, ao ver a vergonha da garota.

— Eu... Sou June, a Santa de Bronze de Camaleão. Vim da Ilha de Andrômeda.

— Entendo. Então foi isso. Eu sou Mu, o Santo de Ouro de Áries. Prazer.

— Um Santo de Ouro?

— Sim. Mas... isso... – ele disse confuso.

— Não é o que você está pensando! A verdade é que o seu irmão me salvou e acabou tendo que me trazer para cá.

— Meu irmão? Mas o que houve com o Sorento?

— Eu não sei.

Mu aproximou-se e tentou acordar Sorento. Chamou várias vezes, e só depois de muita insistência, o General Marina acordou.

— Mu? O que aconteceu? Por que você está aqui? – O músico questionou atordoado.

— Eu que te pergunto. Você estava praticamente inconsciente. Senti uma brusca queda no seu Cosmo, e por isso eu vim.

— Eu estava? Na verdade, eu estou tonto. – Disse, ao levantar-se.

— É melhor continuar deitado. Mas Sorento, o que você fazia aqui com essa garota? – Perguntou confuso.

— Contando a versão curta, ela foi envenenada e para salvá-la eu acabei tendo que trazê-la para cá.

— Entendi. Mas parece que você usou muito Cosmo para curar June-san. É melhor que descanse. Só que teremos problemas. Não podemos deixar que ninguém a veja no seu quarto assim, e ela precisa voltar para casa.

— Mu, preciso que você me ajude com isso. Será que você poderia usar seus poderes e teleportar a garota para junto das outras Santas? Só você pode fazer isso. – Pediu.

— Bem, Sorento, você acabou de me dar a solução, mas depois conversaremos. – Respondeu Mu, ao se aproximar de June.

— O que vai fazer?

— Como bem sabe, não seria fácil explicar as outras pessoas se eu levasse você até a vila das outras Santas. Quem nos visse pensaria algo totalmente equivocado, por isso, mandarei você para a frente da casa delas.

— Eh?

E antes que a loira pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Mu a mandou para a entrada da casa de Marin, e muito assustada, a Santa de Bronze entrou no local, assustando mais ainda Shaina e Marin, que estavam muito preocupadas com ela, e ficaram de queixo caído ao ver a moça vestida apenas com o paletó de Sorento.

— JUNE, SUA SAFADA! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?! – Shaina berrou histérica.

— Eu dormi com o Sorento. – Respondeu direta.

— OOOOOOOOOOO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Shaina deu um berro que poderia ter sido ouvido até na estratosfera.

— Fica quieta, Shaina. Isso dá pra perceber. Olha, ela está vestida somente com o paletó que o gatinho usava. Conte os detalhes. Como foi? Você finalmente deixou de ser virgem? – A ruiva perguntou maliciosa.

— CHEGA! FIQUEM QUIETAS, VOCÊS DUAS! Não é nada disso que estão pensando! Vocês acham o que? Que eu me deitaria com um homem que conheci no mesmo dia? – gritou indignada.

— Na mesma noite, melhor dizendo. – Alfinetou Shaina. Mas então conte de uma vez o que aconteceu. – Disse a verde impaciente.

— Já era bem tarde e eu estava com muito calor, resolvi nadar em um lago perto da Casa de Áries. Acabei sendo envenenada por um bicho desconhecido, e Sorento me levou até seu quarto para me curar. Eu perdi minhas roupas com a confusão, por isso estou vestida com o paletó dele. E foi _apenas isso_ que aconteceu.

— E não aconteceu nadinha entre vocês? – Começou Marin.

— Qual a parte do _apenas isso_ você não entendeu? Ele usou seu Cosmo para me curar e adormecemos. Nem sequer nos tocamos. – Ela se defendeu.

— Mas que história, hein... contando ninguém acredita. – Comentou Shaina.

— Nem eu estou acreditando até agora. Não esperava essa atitude do Santo de Ouro de Virgem. Depois, o irmão dele, o Santo de Ouro de Áries, apareceu. Ele me mandou direto para cá usando seus poderes.

— Espere um momento, June. Como assim "Santo de Ouro de Virgem" e "irmãos"? – Questionou Marin sem entender nadinha.

— Ué? O Sorento não é o Santo de Ouro de Virgem, e seu irmão Mu não é o de Áries?

— NÃO! – As duas exclamaram juntas.

— Mas como não? Se eu mesma vi?

— Não interessa o que você viu. E olha que fomos nós que enchemos a cara ontem, e você que parece estar bêbada. O Sorento não é o Santo de Ouro de Virgem e muito menos irmão do Mu! – Marin explicou.

— Como assim? Ele usa o Cosmo, e uma Armadura Dourada. Se o Sorento não é um Santo, o que ele é então? – Perguntou confusa.

— Olha, o importante é você saber que ele não é um Santo de Atena.

— Ah! Que seja! Vou tomar um banho e descansar. Estou exausta.

— Claro. Imagino como foi o resto da madrugada. Você nem deve ter dormido ao lado daquele músico gostoso. – Shaina alfinetou.

June olhou para a amiga com uma cara de ódio mortal. Ela ficou com tanta raiva do comentário da verde, que seria capaz de matá-la somente com o olhar. A loira deu as costas e foi para o banheiro. Tirou o paletó que a cobria, depois tirou suas peças íntimas. Pendurou o paletó em um dos ganchos do banheiro e tomou um bom banho. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água caísse por todo o seu corpo, incluindo os longos cabelos loiros. Ansiava por um banho desde que aconteceu toda aquela confusão, e estava se sentindo relaxada. Enquanto sentia a água cair sobre si, começou a pensar em Sorento. Em seu Cosmo poderoso, porém calmo e gentil, cheio de energia reconfortante, em seu cheiro, no calor de seu corpo, e em como ele era lindo. Teve medo de si mesma. Ela nunca tinha pensado em um homem desse jeito. Estava preocupada com ele. Queria saber se ele estava bem, pois estava praticamente inconsciente antes de Mu chegar. Mas ela também queria agradecer. Ele salvou a vida dela, e o mínimo que ela podia fazer era ser grata a ele. Colocou uma roupa simples e confortável. Uma calça jeans, sapatos pretos e uma blusa de malha rosa de manga curta. Almoçou com as amigas, deixando claro que não queria ouvir nem mais uma palavra sobre aquele assunto.

* * *

Na Casa de Aquário, Camus tomava seu café da manhã sossegado. Afrodite, Deathmask, Aioria e Shura ainda estavam caídos no chão do Templo, um jogado por cima do outro, desmaiados por causa da bebedeira da noite anterior. O Aquariano já estava prestes a perder a paciência, pois Aioria estava roncando como um tigre com bronquite, Deathmask babava pelo chão e Afrodite "fabricava" rosas até dormindo, sujando o chão da Casa de Aquário com suas pétalas. Irritado, o Mago do Gelo usou a ponta de seu dedo indicador, e lançou um jato de ar frio em direção ao traseiro de cada um deles, que pularam feito loucos ao sentir suas bundas congelarem.

— Mas que porra foi essa? Estou congelando! – Gritou Deathmask.

— Nem mais uma palavra! Vocês não têm vergonha do que fizeram? Encher a cara daquele jeito e dar vexame na festa de Atena? Vocês, como Santos de Ouro, deveriam ser um exemplo para os outros! – Respondeu Camus, irritado.

— Eu ainda tô dormindo. – Respondeu Shura sonolento.

— Mas o que fizemos? Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada. – Aioria se defendeu.

— Você não. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo de Afrodite.

— Eu? Mas o que eu fiz?

— Não lembra? Você lembrou de que nasceu _homem_ e cantou uma loira gatona no meio do baile, mas como ela te rejeitou, você ficou invocadinho e quase saiu no tapa com o Sorento. – Explicou Deathmask.

— Caranguejo estúpido! Se insinuar de novo que eu sou viado, vou enfiar uma rosa sangrenta no meio do seu cu!

— Já chega, vocês dois! Deathmask, pare de irritar o Afrodite. Sabemos muito bem que ele não é gay, só é biba. – Indagou Camus.

— Isso mesmo, gelinho. – Concordou o peixe. — O que? – Gritou invocado ao perceber o equívoco.

— Claro! Mas também conta a maneira de se comportar. E que _homem de verdade_ usaria batom? Dá um tempo vocês também! – Disse o caranguejo irritado.

— Já chega de baixarias na minha casa! Quero todos vocês fora daqui agora, senão disparo meu Pó de Diamante para esfriar a cabeça de vocês. – Ameaçou o Mago do Gelo.

— Não, obrigado! Sair daqui com o cu gelado pra mim já foi de boa. Tchau para quem fica! – Disse o caranguejo, ao descer correndo pelas escadarias de Aquário em direção à Capricórnio. Afrodite foi pela direção oposta, já sua casa ficava acima, e Deathmask foi seguido por Aioria e Shura, que entraram mudos e saíram calados.

* * *

Era por volta de duas da tarde. Ao vestir suas roupas, June olhou para o paletó que a cobriu na última noite. Tirou de onde estava pendurado e prontamente abraçou a peça de roupa. Queria sentir novamente o cheiro do homem misterioso, frígido e aparentemente isento de sentimentos que Sorento aparentou ser. Sabia que o correto seria que ela lavasse, passasse, e entregasse novamente ao dono, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não queria se separar daquela peça de roupa. Não entendia seus pensamentos nem suas ações, e determinada, a bela loira rumou para as Doze Casas, objetivando pelo menos agradecer corretamente àquele que salvou sua vida. Antes disso, decidiu ir à procura de Shun, seu amigo de infância e companheiro. Ela queria perguntar a ele algo sobre Sorento, já que ninguém contou nada a ela. Bateu na porta da casa de Shun, recebendo uma resposta positiva para que entrasse.

— June, boa tarde. Que surpresa. Achei que já tivesse voltado para a Ilha de Andrômeda.

— Não. Na verdade, eu não sei quando vou voltar.

— Eu te vi na festa ontem. Estava muito bonita. Pena que não conseguimos conversar. – Lamentou.

— Desculpe por isso. Fiquei tão distraída com as meninas que não conversamos, e foi para isso mesmo que eu vim. Quero falar com você sobre uma coisa que você deve saber.

— E sobre o que seria? – Perguntou curioso.

— É sobre o Flautista.

— Sorento? De fato, eu os vi dançando no baile ontem. Pareciam animados.

— Não ê sabe quem ele é? Pensei que fosse um Santo de Ouro, mas Shaina e Marin disseram que eu estava enganada, mas não me explicaram nada.

— Entendi. Ele é Sorento de Sirene, um dos Sete Generais Marinas de Poseidon.

— Poseidon? Espere! Então isso significa que ele é nosso inimigo. – Reagiu nervosa.

— Acalme-se, June. Antes, Poseidon e Atena foram inimigos, mas a Guerra Santa acabou, e agora Poseidon é aliado de Atena. E na guerra que travamos contra Poseidon, quem lutou contra o Sorento fui eu. – Shun revelou.

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Então você lutou contra ele! E o que aconteceu?

— Não éramos inimigos, apenas cada um lutou para proteger os ideais de seu Deus, mas Sorento era diferente de outros inimigos com quem lutei. – Mencionou.

— Diferente como? – Perguntou interessada.

— Desde que começamos a luta, percebi que ele não era um homem mau. Ele possui um coração puro e nobre. Percebi isso só de ouvir a música de sua Flauta. – Explicou o Santo de Bronze.

— Compreendo… obrigada por me contar, querido amigo. Eu tenho que ir.

— Rápido assim?

— Sim. Tenho algo importante a fazer.

— Entendo. Vá com cuidado.

— Pode deixar.

Após a breve conversa com seu amigo, June foi rapidamente em direção às Doze Casas. Sendo uma Santa de Bronze, ela não teve dificuldades para chegar até o Templo principal.

* * *

Sorento se sentiu um pouco melhor depois de dormir até as onze da manhã e comer um pouco. Estava bem à vontade em seu quarto, ainda convalescente, e vestia apenas uma calça preta. Amaldiçoava o verão da Grécia com todas as forças, pois para ele era muito diferente do clima frio de inverno e ameno de verão da Áustria, seu país natal. Sentou-se em uma confortável poltrona cinza, próxima à janela do luxuoso quarto de hóspedes, onde debruçou os braços frente a uma mesa, onde apoiou o queixo. A porta de seu quarto estava entreaberta, e ele olhava fixamente para o lado de fora com uma expressão imensamente triste, tendo como paisagem para contemplar apenas o céu azul do ensolarado verão grego. Tinha saudade da beleza da neve austríaca, mas não podia negar que o céu azul era lindo. Mal sabia ele que receberia uma visita inusitada, quando seus olhos começaram a derramar lágrimas contra a sua vontade.

June olhou em todos os quartos, e ao colocar os olhos pela porta quase aberta, pôde ver Sorento chorando desconsolado. Secava seu rosto com as mãos, mas era inútil, pois as lágrimas continuavam caindo insistentemente. Ela se comoveu com a cena, e cada vez tinha mais curiosidade de saber sobre a vida dele. Ocultou seu Cosmo para que ele não percebesse sua presença, e aos poucos foi se aproximando. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, pousou sua mão sobre as madeixas roxas, fazendo um carinho, perguntando logo em seguida:

— O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

A doce voz da bela jovem ecoou nos ouvidos de Sorento como uma suave nota de sua Flauta. Surpreso, ele virou o rosto para ver de quem se tratava, ficando de pé na frente dela imediatamente. Dando dois passos para trás, June arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca e ficou roxa de vergonha, ao ver Sorento em sua frente totalmente descomposto. Sem camisa, e com os cabelos bagunçados, ele não estava preparado para receber uma visita. Mas ao mesmo tempo, a loira ficou encantada com o que viu. Estava longe de parecer o príncipe que era na noite anterior, e mesmo assim, o que havia por debaixo daquele terno era um homem naturalmente belo. Fixou os olhos azuis no corpo que não pudera ver antes. Alto, esbelto, de pele cara e rosto delicado. Os cabelos roxos de tom claro desalinhados sobre seu tronco, os olhos róseos e enigmáticos. Era simplesmente belo. Ficou sem reação enquanto o olhava, até que foi questionada pelo mesmo.

— É a Senhorita de ontem. Como entrou no meu quarto? O que faz aqui? – Questionou contrariado.

A Santa de Bronze ainda estava sem reação. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi ficar parada e em silêncio olhando para ele. Incomodado com a invasão, e secando seu rosto, ele indagou novamente:

— Até quando vai ficar parada aí me olhando? Pode explicar o que faz aqui?

— Ah! Peço desculpas por isso. Mas você estava chorando. Está se sentindo mal?

— Isso não importa. O que eu _realmente_ quero saber é por que você está aqui. – Indagou, começando a se irritar.

— Eu senti que precisava te agradecer por ontem, por isso eu vim.

— Não precisava. Não foi nada. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Olhou-a por um instante, e percebendo o constrangimento da garota, pegou uma camisa azul claro, próxima a cama e a vestiu.

— Desculpe o meu estado, mas eu não esperava que uma mulher invadisse o meu quarto. – Disse sério, passando as mãos pelos cabelos lisos, que apenas com um gesto estavam arrumados.

— Não. Sou eu quem te devo desculpas, afinal, entrei no seu quarto sem permissão.

— Pois é. Imagina se eu tivesse o costume de ficar nu aqui?

— Ern… – Murmurou envergonhada. A propósito, ainda não me disse como se sente. Sai daqui preocupada hoje cedo, quando seu irmão disse que você tinha usado muito Cosmo para me curar. E também… aconteceu alguma coisa comigo?

— Ainda estou convalescente. Mas basta um dia de descanso e me sentirei melhor. Mas como assim "o meu irmão"? De onde tirou isso?

— O Santo de Ouro de Áries não é o seu irmão?

— Que? Não sei o que a fez pensar isso, mas Mu e eu não somos irmãos, somos apenas bons amigos.

— Entendo. Mas por que estava chorando? Se você quiser, pode desabafar comigo. – Disse curiosa.

— Ouça, Senhorita, se o seu objetivo era me agradecer, você já fez isso. Agora, se não se importa, pode me deixar sozinho? Preciso descansar. – Ele a cortou friamente.

— Mas você é mesmo um frígido. Eu te ofereço uma ajuda e você me expulsa? Não entendo essa sua postura tão distante de tudo e todos. – Indagou, incomodada com a atitude dele.

Sorento lançou um olhar muito desaprovador para June. Andou em sua direção, enquanto ela ia caminhando para trás, sem entender o que ele ia fazer, até que ela foi impedida de andar, ao dar de costas com a parede. O jovem levou sua mão esquerda até o ombro direito dela, fazendo suas costas colarem completamente na parede, e colocando seu rosto há centímetros do dela, disse em voz baixa e calmamente:

— É a segunda vez que você me chama de frígido. No que se baseia para dizer isso se nem sequer me conhece? Você não sabe nada sobre mim, portanto, não tem nenhum direito de me julgar.

Um conflito de emoções tomou conta do coração da Santa. Sentia seu coração disparado e seu corpo suar frio com Sorento tão perto de si. Borboletas dançavam em seu estômago sem que percebesse, e aquela voz grave ecoando suavemente em seu ouvido lhe dava arrepios. Jamais tinha sentido nada igual, por isso estava confusa. Levou alguns momentos para se recompor antes de responder.

— Sinto muito se você se ofendeu, mas essa é a única impressão que você passou. Qualquer um pensaria isso de você. – Rebateu.

— Se já disse tudo o que queria, poderia ir embora, Senhorita? – Disse frio.

— Eh? – Perguntou atônita.

— E por favor, feche a porta.

Com raiva, June bateu a porta com força e saiu do quarto do rapaz pisando duro de indignação, praguejando pelo caminho.

— Mas quem ele pensa que é? Será que o Shun tinha razão quando disse que ele tinha um coração puro e gentil? Por que gentileza ali passou longe. Que rude! Eu só queria ajudar, mas cada vez eu fico mais intrigada com ele.

Enquanto a moça caminhava em direção à saída do Templo principal, deu de cara com Atena, que estranhou a presença da garota ali.

— Você é June da Ilha de Andrômeda, estou certa? O que faz aqui? – Saori questionou.

— Perdoe-me pela intrusão, Atena-sama. Mas eu precisava vir para agradecer ao Sorento por ele ter me ajudado ontem.

— Bem, Mu disse que ele não acordou muito bem hoje, mas é natural depois da festa. Eu mesma estou bem cansada, mas imagino que ele esteja no quarto dele. Você quer vê-lo?

— Não se preocupe, Atena-sama, eu já falei com ele. A propósito, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro. Vá e frente.

— Sorento é seu amigo íntimo, não é?

— Sim. Há mais ou menos quatro anos, por que?

— Porque todos falam dele de um jeito, mas ele age de outro. – Disse decepcionada.

— Como assim? O Sorento foi indelicado com você? Te faltou com respeito? – A Deusa questionou preocupada.

— Não. Longe disso. Mas ele parece ser tão frio e distante das outras pessoas, que não condiz com a forma como todos me falaram dele.

— Faz sentido. Mas eu ainda não entendo no que isso pode te incomodar.

— Atena-sama, posso fazer um pedido especial?

— Claro, contanto que eu possa atendê-la.

— Por favor, permita-me ficar aqui no Santuário.

Surpresa, a Deusa olhou para a sua Santa, sem entender o porquê daquele pedido tão repentino.

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

Olá, queridos! Mais um longo capitulo. Sei que mereço apanhar por isso, mas mesmo tentando, não consigo deixar menor. Bem, qual será o verdadeiro motivo da grande depressão de Sorento? A perda de deus pais não foi tudo, e algo mais profundo se esconde no passado do único General Marina sobrevivente na época atual. O que levou June a decidir ficar no Santuário? Esperem e verão. Adoro saber a opinião de todos. Até o próximo capítulo. Bjs


	4. Capítulo 4 – Passado Amargo

**Capítulo 4** **–** **Passado Amargo**

Atena não entendeu o pedido de sua Santa, por isso, antes de dar uma resposta, decidiu perguntar seus motivos.

— Você tem filiação com a Ilha de Andrômeda, por que quer ficar aqui?

— Quero aprender as muitas técnicas de luta que não aprendi até agora. Acho que seria abuso de minha parte pedir ajuda aos Santos de Ouro, por isso, gostaria de ficar na vila das Santas com Shaina e Marin para me aperfeiçoar.

— Entendo. Qual lugar melhor para uma Santa se aperfeiçoar do que o Santuário, o berço dos Santos? Permissão concedida. Pode ficar aqui a partir de hoje e proceder como desejar.

— Obrigada, Atena. Darei o meu melhor.

Sem acreditar na desculpa esfarrapada de sua Santa, Atena a viu sair do Templo Principal, pensando no real motivo do pedido dela. Pensou fortemente que tinha a ver com Sorento, e usando seu Cosmo, Saori chamou o General, que poucos instantes depois, já estava na presença da Deusa.

— Saori-san, aconteceu alguma coisa para me chamar de repente?

— Sorento, preciso falar com você sobre ontem.

— Se for sobre aquela Santa de Bronze, eu...

— Não tem nada a ver com a June. Quero falar com você a respeito de Poseidon.

— E o que seria?

— Vou ser direta: Poseidon despertou novamente ontem.

— Não vou negar que senti o Cosmo de Poseidon-sama ontem à noite, mas foi só por um instante. Também fiquei muito surpreso e nervoso, mas logo desapareceu.

— Mas você não acha isso preocupante? Afinal, trata-se do despertar de Poseidon.

— No momento, acho que devemos ficar alertas, mas não nos preocupar tanto. Pode não ter sido nada demais.

— Tem razão. Agora falemos sobre o outro assunto. O que June de Camaleão veio fazer aqui?

— Ela veio me agradecer por ontem.

— Foi o que ela disse, mas se fosse apenas pelo que aconteceu com Afrodite, ela não estaria tão empenhada em te agradecer. Minha sabedoria de Deusa deduz que houve algo mais profundo entre vocês. – Atena indagou.

Encurralado, e sem poder esconder seus pensamentos de uma Deusa, Sorento não teve escolha, senão dizer a verdade.

— Vou ser sincero. Logo depois que senti o Cosmo de Poseidon-sama, um monstro marinho apareceu no lago próximo à Casa de Áries. Aquela Senhorita pretendia se banhar nas águas e acabou sendo atacada. Eu lutei contra ele e a salvei. Apenas isso. – Explicou.

— Agora entendo. Por isso a gratidão dela parecia bem maior. Mas, Sorento, será que mais alguém percebeu essa rápida manifestação do Cosmo de Poseidon? – Perguntou aflita.

— Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Já chequei, e o único que percebeu foi o Mu. Ele mesmo garantiu que somente ele e eu sentimos.

— Menos mal. Manteremos isso em segredo entre nós três, por enquanto. Não precisamos envolver os demais sem termos certeza de nada.

— Sábia decisão. Mu e eu chegamos a mesma conclusão. Isso é tudo?

— Sim, Sorento, é tudo. Desculpe por incomodá-lo enquanto descansava.

— Não se preocupe, Saori-san. Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar.

* * *

Sorento voltou para seu quarto. Estava cansado de tanto descansar. Sendo um General Marina, ele já tivera tempo suficiente para se curar. Estava entediado de ficar ali, e olhando bem para o estojo de sua Flauta, ele pegou o instrumento e rumou para o vilarejo do Santuário, usando sua habitual roupa social. Uma calça vinho, camisa social branca e sapatos pretos. Estava calor demais para usar um terno completo. Em uma praça, observou um grupo de garotos jogando bolas de gude. Ele sentou em um banco, onde começou a tocar sua Flauta. June, que passava por perto depois de comprar os mantimentos para o jantar, acabou vendo a cena. Pouco depois que Sorento começou a tocar, todos os garotos se reuniram e sentaram em volta dele para ouvir sua bela canção. Até quem passava por perto parava fascinado para escutar, inclusive a própria June, que ficou surpresa com a cena. Julian também estava lá, pois tinha ido atrás de seu amigo para falar de uma decisão que ele e Saori tomaram. Antes que a loira pudesse se aproximar, a reencarnação de Poseidon chegou na frente, levando Sorento para um lugar mais afastado para que conversassem. Eles pararam em frente a um chafariz. Mesmo sabendo que não era o certo, June seguiu os dois, e ocultou seu Cosmo para não ser notada por eles.

— Sorento, Saori e eu tomamos uma decisão hoje.

— Que Progresso. Agora não é mais "Saori-san". – Brincou.

— Agora somos noivos, não precisamos mais de formalismos.

— Óbvio. E o que decidiram?

— Vamos morar aqui no Santuário. Saori pediu a Mu de Áries para que eu e você ficássemos na Casa de Áries, e ele gentilmente permitiu. As casas do zodíaco são bem grandes e com vários quartos.

— Bem, já imaginava que isso iria acontecer. Só nos resta pegar nossas coisas dos quartos de hóspedes do Templo Principal e levarmos para a Casa de Áries.

— Mas não precisa fazer isso agora, meu amigo. Pode continuar tocando e descansando aqui.

— Obrigado.

— Aliás, Sorento, por quanto tempo você vai ficar deprimido?

— O que quer dizer?

— Você está ficando pior. Está se isolando demais. Nem parece aquele cara maduro e gentil de antes, que sorria até mesmo para uma simples borboleta que via pousar em uma flor.

— Julian... Você sabe o que me aconteceu. Eu já sofri muito por causa dela, e para completar, perdi meus pais a pouco tempo. Como pode esperar que eu esteja feliz ou tenha alguma esperança no futuro?

— Esquece isso, Sorento! Já se passaram dois anos. Até quando você vai deixar uma decepção amorosa entristecer a sua vida?

— Eu não sei! Não sei por quanto tempo. Apenas não me atormente mais com esse assunto.

— Só estou pensando no melhor para você. Pode continuar aí tocando. Mais tarde poderemos ir para a Casa de Áries.

Sorento apenas assentiu com a cabeça, vendo o amigo se afastar, e sentando na beira do chafariz, voltou a tocar sua Flauta despreocupadamente. Ao ouvir aquilo, June ficou contente. Sem saber o motivo, seu coração se sentiu alegre por saber que o flautista ficaria no Santuário. Sem ninguém a sua volta, a garota admirava a melodia. Depois da conversa que teve com Julian, o músico parecia ainda mais triste. Suas notas emocionaram a Santa de Bronze, até que momentos depois, a melodia foi interrompida por ele, ao notar sua presença.

— A Senhorita de novo? Mas será possível? Parece até que está me seguindo. – Disse incomodado.

— Mas que convencido! Claro que não. – Respondeu cínica. – Fui comprar o jantar, não está vendo?

— Eu vejo. Por isso estava aí parada, ouvindo minha Flauta.

— Sim. Sua música parece ainda mais triste hoje. – Ela comentou, sentando ao lado dele.

— Você sempre diz a mesma coisa. Só você sente isso, pois ninguém diz nada. – Respondeu indiferente.

— Não é verdade. Parece que digo isso para te provocar, mas não apenas o seu olhar, como as melodias que toca, estão inundadas por uma profunda tristeza. Como pode um homem como você, que tem tudo, viver uma vida tão triste assim?

Sorento olhou nos olhos de June com uma expressão muito séria, e depois de longos instantes em silêncio, ele resolveu se pronunciar:

— Tal como eu disse antes... você não sabe nada sobre mim.

— Não, eu não sei... – disse, colocando sua mão sobre a dele. – Mas eu queria saber.

Sorento ficou surpreso. Ele não esperava ouvir tal coisa. Sentiu o calor da mão dela sobre a sua. Pensou em cortá-la, para que ela parasse de insistir no assunto, mas não teve coragem de ser rude com ela, pois não fazia parte da sua natureza.

— E por que quer saber? O que a minha vida te interessaria? – Questionou.

— Interessa... desde que te conheci ontem. – Respondeu direta.

Sorento desviou o olhar, e abaixou a cabeça, não gostando nem um pouco do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

— Depois de ouvir sua Flauta, eu senti uma enorme tristeza que se originava de dentro da sua alma. – Revelou a loira.

— Admiro a sua sensibilidade, mas você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Respondeu indiferente, tirando sua mão debaixo da dela.

— Sabe, eu também guardo uma grande tristeza em meu coração. Eu sempre tive muita desconfiança dos homens. – Ela tentou desabafar.

— Eu sei. Você até disse que nós só pensamos com o... Bem, deixa pra lá. – Respondeu, respirando pesadamente.

— Tudo bem, não precisa repetir. Eu fui mesmo muito infeliz naquele comentário. Mas de toda a forma, seu amigo tem razão. Você não pode deixar uma depressão te impedir de viver para sempre! Você é jovem, bonito e talentoso. Por que jogar a sua vida fora só por que uma mulher te decepcionou?

— Quem te disse isso? – Perguntou alterado. – Você ouviu a minha conversa com o Julian? Como pôde fazer isso? – Questionou indignado.

— Não seja idiota! – Gritou irritada, dando um tapa no rosto de Sorento, que acabou caindo dentro do chafariz.

Sem reação, o rapaz apenas olhou para a Santa, enquanto permanecia sentado dentro da água, ensopado, e com o rosto ardendo de dor.

— Caia na real. Se você não encontra mais sentido na vida só por que uma mulher burra não soube valorizá-lo, então por que não se mata de vez, ao invés de ficar choramingando pelos cantos como um bebê chorão?

Sorento continuava em silêncio depois do breve discurso de June. Ainda sentado na água, ele pegou uma mecha de seu longo cabelo, e observou a água pingando do mesmo. Instantes depois, ele começou a gargalhar, deixando a loira surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo contente, pois era a primeira vez que o via sorrir. Ela ficou ainda mais surpresa com o que ele disse a seguir...

— Estou encharcado. Sabe quantas horas vai levar para o meu cabelo secar? – Disse calmo, porém frustrado.

Boquiaberta, June não estava crendo no que tinha ouvido, embora achasse lindo o sorriso dele.

— Você deveria sorrir mais. Não faz ideia de como é lindo ver uma pessoa sorrindo sinceramente.

O General ignorou o comentário e continuou rindo.

Ainda perto dali, Julian caminhava em direção às 12 casas, quando mais uma vez o poderoso e divino Cosmo de Poseidon despertou no corpo do rapaz, que se ajoelhou sobre os degraus levando uma das mãos até a testa. Sorento percebeu no mesmo instante, e rapidamente ficou de pé, ao sentir outra vez o Cosmo de seu Deus. Com o movimento brusco, algumas gotas que escorreram dos cabelos dele atingiram June, que não entendeu nada. Porém, não houve tempo para pensar, pois de dentro do chafariz onde Sorento estava, emergiu outro monstro marinho, que com uma ponta afiada no lugar do braço, foi para cima de June, mas acabou tendo o seu alvo desviado, pois o músico apenas teve tempo de proteger June, usando seu próprio corpo, e acabou tendo seu ombro esquerdo perfurado pela mão da criatura. Ao ver o sangue do General escorrendo pela camisa branca e pingando sobre si, ela se revoltou e já ia partir para cima do monstro, mas ele foi mais rápido e alcançou-a primeiro, tentando atacá-la.

— Crystal Wall!

Antes que Sorento e June expressassem qualquer reação, uma enorme parede transparente com feixes de luzes dourados surgiu na frente deles, protegendo-os do ataque.

— Mu! Aconteceu de novo! – Exclamou Sorento, ao ver o amigo surgir de um enorme feixe de luz.

— Eu sei. Mas não se esforce. Você está ferido. Eu darei um jeito nisso.

Olhando bem para a criatura aterrorizante que saiu da água, formada por espécies de "espadas de água", o Santo de Áries desfez a Parede de Cristal e contra-atacou.

— Stardust Revolution!

Com a chuva de Estrelas Cadentes lançada por Mu, o temido monstro foi destruído, se desfazendo em forma de chuva sobre eles. June amparava Sorento, que ferido, suava e levava sua mão até o ferimento, respirando ofegante, até que perdeu a consciência.

— O que faremos? Não posso levar Sorento para a Casa de Áries, senão todos irão perceber. – Disse o Ariano preocupado.

— Vamos levá-lo para a minha casa, depressa. – June disse sem hesitar.

Surpreso, mas sem escolha, Mu acabou usando seu teletransporte para levá-los até lá imediatamente. Shaina deu um grito de susto, ao ver o Ariano aparecer bem no meio de sua sala carregando Sorento ferido com June ao seu lado. Marin quase cuspiu o café que tomava, tamanho o susto.

— Mu, o que está fazendo? Deveria pedir licença antes de se teletransportar, sabia? Percebe o tamanho do susto que nos deu? – Reclamou a ruiva.

— É isso mesmo, seu doido! E se eu estivesse pelada? Isso é jeito de entrar?

O Ariano assumiu uma expressão confusa, e seu rosto ficou vermelho de vergonha só de imaginar Shaina nua em sua frente, e ele já temia ser fuzilado pelas duas Santas de Prata.

— Claro que sim. Da próxima vez que estivermos prestes a morrer, eu digo por telepatia: "Com licença, mas preciso me teleportar para o meio da sua sala. Espero que não tenha ninguém nu no recinto." – Ironizou.

Marin arregalou os olhos pasma, sem crer que Mu acabara de ser sarcástico. Shaina também se surpreendeu com a resposta do Ariano.

— Mu, você acabou de ser sarcástico? É você mesmo ou é um clone? – Perguntou Marin.

— Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar agora. O Sorento está ferido. Onde eu posso colocá-lo?

— No meu quarto! – June respondeu prontamente, fazendo todos os olhares se virarem para ela.

— O que foi? É apenas uma gentileza.

Ignorando o fato, Mu levou Sorento para o quarto da garota, sendo seguido por ela e as outras duas Santas. Tirou a camisa do amigo e ficou preocupado com a gravidade do ferimento.

— Isso é mau. Ele está sangrando muito. Tenho que prestar os primeiros socorros agora. – Comentou o Santo de Áries.

— Você é médico? – Questionou June.

— Não, mas eu tenho conhecimentos suficientes para salvar a vida de uma pessoa.

— Que bom. Isso me deixa mais aliviada.

— Vou precisar de algumas coisas. Meninas, preciso de uma bacia com água quente e toalhas limpas. Também álcool, gaze, atadura e esparadrapo.

— Não temos ataduras. Mas vou comprar imediatamente. – Disse Marin.

— Eu vou providenciar a água e as toalhas. – Correu Shaina.

June não conseguia fazer nada, a não ser ficar de pé, parada, olhando para o corpo inerte de Sorento sobre a cama.

— June, está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou Mu, ao perceber o comportamento da moça.

— Eh? Estou. É que... Sorento... está assim por minha culpa. – Lamentou.

— Sua culpa?

— Eu joguei o Sorento dentro do chafariz, e depois disso aquela criatura apareceu. E.… para me proteger... Ele acabou ferido. – Disse a loira com os olhos marejados.

— Fique tranquila. Não se culpe. Tudo vai se resolver. – Respondeu Mu, tentando confortá-la.

Nesse meio tempo, Shaina chegou com a bacia de água e as toalhas. Mu tirou a camisa do enfermo, e com a toalha molhada começou a limpar a ferida. Olhou muito preocupado, ao ver o tamanho da ferida.

— Péssimo... aquela lâmina de água atravessou completamente o corpo dele. Desse jeito, ele pode morrer por causa da hemorragia.

June fechou o punho. Apertou tanto a mão, que suas unhas fizeram o resto de sua mão sangrar de tão nervosa que estava. Ela avançou em Mu e começou a gritar.

— Você tem que fazer alguma coisa! Precisa salvá-lo de qualquer maneira. Por favor! – Gritou em desespero, sacudindo os ombros do rapaz enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

— Fique calma. Eu vou fazer até o impossível para salvá-lo, afinal de contas, ele é como um irmão pra mim.

Ele posicionou as mãos sobre o ombro ferido do amigo e acendeu seu Cosmo. O poder do Ariano parou a hemorragia e cicatrizou levemente a ferida. Marin chegou com a gaze e as ataduras, e Mu fez todo o curativo, assistido pelas meninas.

— Pronto. Terminei todo o procedimento. Agora só precisamos esperar. Tudo dependerá do Cosmo dele para a sua cura, mas tenho certeza de que ele é forte o suficiente para sair dessa. – Disse ao levantar-se.

— E agora? O que vai acontecer com ele? – Perguntou Marin.

— Meninas, preciso que vocês deixem o Sorento aqui por enquanto.

— Claro! Tudo o que você quiser. – Disse Shaina prontamente, sendo observada por Marin.

Mu saiu do quarto em direção à sala, seguido por Shaina. Os dois tiveram um breve diálogo:

— Shaina-san, desculpe pelo jeito como invadi a sua casa e falei com você. Da próxima vez serei mais cuidadoso e aparecerei do lado de fora da casa.

— Eu que peço desculpas pela forma como agi. Você é um homem sério e nunca faria algo assim se não fosse caso de vida ou morte.

— Por favor, preciso que cuidem do Sorento e mantenham em segredo o que aconteceu. Darei um jeito de justificar a ausência dele para Atena.

— Não se preocupe. Se é a ordem de um Santo de Ouro, considere feito.

— Obrigado. Então até logo.

O Santo de Áries abriu a porta, mas antes que saísse, sentiu uma vertigem, devido ao grande uso de Cosmo na técnica de cura.

— Mu, você está bem? – Perguntou Shaina preocupada, segurando levemente o belo rosto do rapaz.

— Estou. Eu apenas me senti tonto por que usei muito Cosmo. – Respondeu de olhos fechados.

— Mas você possui o maior poder mental dentre todos os Santos de Ouro e um domínio de Cosmo excepcional. Além disso, sua especialidade é a técnica de cura, então por que se cansou tanto?

— É bem verdade tudo o que disse, mas já passou. Irei agora mesmo trazer soro para o meu amigo. Acho que posso me teleportar para dentro do quarto sem problemas.

— Pode ficar tranquilo. Sei que você sabe o que faz. Não iremos contar nada e cuidaremos bem do grande amigo de Atena.

Assim, Mu se teletransportou até a farmácia mais próxima para comprar bolsas de soro para o amigo ferido. Em menos de cinco minutos, ele havia voltado com as bolsas de soro e aplicou em Sorento. Ele explicou a June como deveria cuidar de Sorento e se despediu.

June colocou uma poltrona ao lado da cama. Não queria sair de perto dele. Estava se sentindo muito culpada pelo que aconteceu ao músico. Olhava para ele inconsciente. Mesmo estando indefeso e inerte, permanecia belo. Os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos por causa de sua queda no chafariz. A loira pegou uma toalha e puxou uma parte do cabelo roxo. Começou a secar as longas madeixas com cuidado, e não percebeu que Marin observava tudo perto da porta. Ao deixar os cabelos de Sorento novamente alinhados, ela voltou a observá-lo. Seu sono aparentemente tranquilo começou a se agitar. O corpo de Sorento suava frio, e ele gemia. June colocou a mão sobre a testa dele, e percebeu que ele estava ardendo em febre. Rapidamente ela molhou a toalha e passou no rosto dele, deixando a mesma sobre sua testa. Ela ficou surpresa ao ouvir que Sorento começou a dizer coisas sobre a vida dele em seu delírio...

— Não...! Não vá embora. Thetis... por que...? Por que fez isso? Por... Que me deixou? Nós... Ía...mos ser felizes. Você dizia que me amava... – dizia ofegante e lentamente, em meio aos gemidos.

— Thetis? Mas o que significa isso? Ele está delirando, mas... será que essa tristeza profunda em seu coração é por isso? – Perguntou a garota. – Ah, preciso fazer alguma coisa para abaixar a febre.

June pegou um comprimido da cartela e dissolveu no soro para que baixasse a febre. Ficou chocada com a revelação, mas estava cansada. Pegou na mão dele, sentou-se na poltrona, e pousando sua cabeça na cama, adormeceu.

* * *

Na Casa de Áries, Julian estava preocupado, pois Sorento não chegava. Ele resolveu perguntar a Mu o que havia acontecido com ele.

— Mu, o que aconteceu com o Sorento? Sabe onde ele está?

— Ah, isso? Pelo que sei, ele foi até a casa dele buscar o resto de suas coisas. Ele disse a uma das servas que voltaria em alguns dias.

— Entendo. E obrigado por nos deixar ficar aqui na Casa de Áries.

— Não se preocupe. Para mim é um prazer.

Mu ficou satisfeito, pois com Julian por perto, ele poderia vigiar Poseidon melhor.

* * *

Já era madrugada avançada. June continuava dormindo. O remédio fez efeito, e aos poucos Sorento ia recuperando a consciência. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Estranhou, pois estava em um quarto iluminado pela luz de um abajur do lado oposto ao que June estava. Ainda estava com a visão embaçada, e olhava ao seu redor. Tentou mexer sua mão esquerda, mas sentiu algo o impedir de fazê-lo. Olhou mais atentamente, e ficou surpreso ao ver longas madeixas douradas e sentiu o calor da mão dela sobre a sua. Ficou surpreso por ela estar segurando a sua mão. Olhou para a garota dormindo, e dando um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, fechou os olhos, voltando a dormir. Horas depois, seu sono foi interrompido por uma incômoda claridade, causada pelos primeiros raios de sol do dia que entravam pela janela sem serem convidados. Abriu os olhos róseos, e viu June exatamente do mesmo jeito. Não quis acordá-la, mas sentiu a loira se mexer. Ela ia despertando e levou um susto ao notar que dormiu a noite toda de mãos dadas com ele. Levantou a cabeça, e ficou vermelha de vergonha ao ver o par de orbes rosados olhando para si, soltando rapidamente a mão do rapaz.

— Finalmente acordou. Parecia cansada. Achei que dormiria a manhã toda. – Disse ele, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— Eu que devo dizer isso. Que bom que acordou. – Respondeu, colocando a mão sobre a testa dele. – Parece que a febre cedeu. Graças a Deus.

— O que aconteceu comigo? Por que eu estou assim? Onde estamos? – Questionou confuso.

— Fique calmo. Estamos na casa da Shaina e aqui é o meu quarto.

— Quer dizer que eu dormi na sua cama?! – Disse chocado, tentando levantar, mas gritou, ao sentir uma forte dor em seu ferimento.

— Não se esforce! Você está muito machucado.

— Ah... Agora me lembro que eu estava no chafariz por causa do tapa que você me deu. – Comentou.

— Me desculpe por isso... só tentei fazer você abiru um pouco os olhos... e obrigada por me salvar de novo. – Respondeu envergonhada. – Eu vou tomar um banho. É melhor você continuar descansando. – Disse, quase saindo do quarto.

— June-san!

A jovem sentiu o coração tremer ao ouvir a voz grave pronunciar seu nome. Ficou surpresa, pois era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo nome. Sem reação, ela não se moveu, e continuou na porta, de costas para ele.

— June-san, está me ouvindo? – Perguntou sem entender a falta de reação dela.

— O que disse? – Respondeu com outra pergunta.

— June-san, esse é o seu nome, certo?

— Desculpe. Só que é a primeira vez...

— Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo.

— É a primeira vez que você me chama pelo nome. – Disse contente, ao virar-se para ele com um largo sorriso.

— Bom, é o seu nome, não é?

— Sim...

— O caso é que o aparecimento desses monstros está começando a me preocupar muito. Dois deles em um curto período de tempo...

— É preocupante mesmo. Até por que você quase morreu por minha culpa. – Lamentou.

— Esqueça isso.

— A propósito, você estava delirando durante a noite. Você dizia coisas estranhas que eu não entendia muito bem.

— E o que exatamente eu disse? – Perguntou preocupado.

— Algo como "Thetis, por que me deixou? Nós íamos ser felizes". Mais ou menos isso.

Sorento baixou o olhar. Estava se sentindo mal por ter exposto sua maior tristeza para uma desconhecida através de um delírio. Sentia vergonha. Não queria falar sobre aquilo com ninguém. Os únicos que sabiam de toda a história eram Julian e Mu. Ao perceber o silêncio de Sorento, e que certamente aquele assunto o machucava, June achou melhor deixa-lo sozinho. Deu as costas novamente, mas parou, ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado pela segunda vez.

— June-san. Fique, por favor. – Pediu.

Ainda surpresa, a garota voltou a sentar-se na poltrona ao lado da cama, esperando a próxima ação dele.

— Você esteve cuidando de mim esse tempo todo?

— Sim. Me senti terrível por que você quase morreu tentando me proteger. Se você morresse, eu...

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu sou forte e tenho sorte.

— Vai pensando...

— Antes, você disse que eu precisava me abrir e esquecer o que me machucou no passado. Bom, posso ainda não poder esquecer, mas você estaria disposta a me ouvir?

June não tinha como ficar mais surpresa. Aquela quase morte serviu mesmo para aquele homem frio e fechado resolver abrir a boca? Essa era a dúvida dela.

— Você não é obrigado a dizer nada se não quiser.

— Eu sinto que preciso contar a alguém. Mas se você não quiser ouvir, eu...

— Eu quero! Quero poder retribuir o que fez por mim, nem que seja servindo de apoio emocional. Você pode confiar em mim.

— Dois anos atrás eu tinha uma noiva. Ela era muito parecida com você fisicamente. Loira, olhos azuis, cabelos longos, um rosto lindo. Nós estávamos muito apaixonados, era o que eu pensava. Até que um dia... bem, naquele dia, no dia do nosso casamento, ela me deixou no altar para fugir com outro homem. Eu nunca soube quem era esse homem, nem o porquê de ela ter me deixado. Eu fui atingido por um sofrimento inimaginável. Fiquei muito deprimido desde então, e a pouco mais de um mês, meus pais também morreram. Eu senti que o mundo estava desabando ao meu redor. Me dediquei inteiramente ao meu trabalho com Julian, e agora recebi a notícia de que viveremos neste Santuário, agora que Julian vai se casar com Atena. – Relatou.

— Eu não sei o que dizer. Quanto a família, eu nunca tive. Sou órfã como a maioria dos Santos que você pode encontrar aqui. E quanto a noiva... também não compreendo, pois não sei o que se sente quando se apaixona, mas já ouvi falar que é muito doloroso, por isso prometi a mim mesma que nunca vou me apaixonar.

— Então você nunca se apaixonou antes? Entendo. É por isso que falou daquele jeito sobre os homens. Você deve ter tido alguma experiência ruim para ter esse tipo de opinião formada. – Intimou.

— Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso.

— Você que sabe. Mas eu me abri com você. Não acha que se sentiria melhor se também fizesse o mesmo?

— Por enquanto não. Eu vou até a cozinha. Você deve estar faminto, e mesmo que não esteja, precisa se alimentar.

— Como quiser. Mas continue assim. Não se apaixone. Afinal de contas, se apaixonar por alguém só causa sofrimento, especialmente quando nos apaixonamos pela pessoa errada.

Surpresa, a Santa estava novamente diante da porta e perguntou curiosa...

— Por que decidiu me contar tudo isso de repente?

— Porque o meu rosto ainda está doendo... por causa do tapa que você me deu.

 **つづく** **continua...**

 **N/A:** Bem, meus amores. Mais um capítulo postado. Achei que muita coisa aconteceu. Deu dó do Sorento. Sofreu tanto e ainda quase morreu. Mas felizmente nosso Ariano Divo apareceu para salvar o dia. Mas o que serão esses monstros e o despertar breve e cada vez mais contínuo de Poseidon? Saberemos em breve. Fico muito curiosa sobre o que estão pensando sobre a história, então mandem brasa e me contem ^^ Bjs e até a próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5 – Sombras

**Capítulo 5 – Sombras**

Sorento olhava para June com o semblante sério, e ela apenas continuava atônita na frente dele, ainda custando a acreditar no comentário anterior do rapaz. O clima ficou estranho entre os dois, até que Sorento sorriu calmamente para June, dando a entender que foi apenas uma brincadeira, mas ela, irritada, acabou gritando com ele.

— Ah, mou! Chega disso! Sorento de Sirene! Você é um homem esquisito, complicado e totalmente bipolar. É impossível entender suas ações, pensamentos e palavras. Pra mim já deu! Eu desisto. – Disse, batendo a porta com força ao sair.

— Ué? Eu disse algo ruim? – Perguntou-se, assustado com a atitude dela.

June seguiu para a cozinha, onde começou a preparar o café da manhã. Fazia os ovos mexidos batendo na panela com força, ainda lembrando do que Sorento disse a ela a pouco. Não acreditava que ele tivera coragem de contar a ela sobre sua vida somente por ter apanhado da garota. Ao ouvir um barulho na cozinha, Shaina saiu do quarto e deu de cara com a loira.

— June? Achei que ainda estivesse dormindo. Como está o Sorento?

— Bem até demais! – Respondeu irritada.

— O que foi? Parece aborrecida. Não deveria estar mais tranquila, agora que ele está melhor?

— Mou... ele é um idiota!

— Eh? Mas ontem mesmo você estava toda preocupada com ele e...

Shaina foi interrompida quando June a pegou pelos ombros e a empurrou contra a parede da cozinha, encarando-a:

— Shaina... posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Eh? Claro que pode. E de preferência, sem comprometer minha integridade física.

— O que uma pessoa sente quando está apaixonada? – Perguntou direta.

— Hã?! Mas por que isso de repente? Hum... não me diga que se apaixonou pelo músico gatão? – Shaina respondeu maliciosa, dando leves cotoveladas no braço da amiga.

— Não é nada disso! Apenas responda! – Disse quase gritando, já empurrando a amiga com tanta força contra a parede, que os pés dela já não tocavam mais o chão.

— Tá bom! Não se irrite. Você começa com os pensamentos. De repente, você não para de pensar naquela pessoa, daí quando você a vê, sente seu coração disparar e tem vontade de abraçar, ou então fica envergonhada, mas também pode não conseguir deixar de olhar para ela. Quando a pessoa amada chega perto e te abraça, você sente o corpo suar frio, tremer e esquentar ao mesmo tempo. Parece que uma explosão de fogos de artifício começou dentro do seu estômago, e quando o homem amado nos beija... bem, isso é algo que você só pode descobrir experimentando por si mesma – explicou.

— Nossa... parece mesmo muito complexo pra mim.

— Mas por que perguntou isso do nada?

— É que eu acho que o Sorento sofreu uma grande decepção depois que se apaixonou, por isso fiquei curiosa.

— Mas então por que não perguntou isso a ele?

— Ficou louca?! Mas que ideia é essa? Como assim vou perguntar isso a um homem?

— Entendo. Sofrer por amor é algo muito doloroso. Eu não desejo a ninguém. Eu penei para esquecer o Seiya, mas felizmente consegui. Claro que ainda me entristeço com a morte dele, mas já superei.

— Por isso mesmo eu jamais irei me apaixonar. Relações humanas são muito complicadas.

— June... você também é humana e não pode dizer isso para si mesma. Até para uma Santa de Atena, é impossível mandar no coração. Se for o seu destino se apaixonar, você vai se apaixonar querendo ou não.

— Não importa o que você diga. Eu não vou me apaixonar e pronto! – Insistiu a loira. 

* * *

Na Casa de Áries, Mu estava de pé na entrada da Casa, no topo da escadaria, olhando para todo o santuário. Para ele era possível visualizar todo o local através de seus poderes paranormais. Pensava nos casos ocorridos desde a noite do baile, e precisava falar com Sorento sobre a situação. Nem mesmo o vento insistente que fazia suas longas e lisas madeixas soltas esvoaçarem de encontro ao próprio rosto foi o bastante para tirar a concentração do ariano, que vestia sua roupa de sempre. Sua longa camisa amarela, presa com uma faixa branca na cintura, um lenço vinho por cima e calças verdes. Durante sua vigilância, Mu começou a ouvir a voz de Sorento por telepatia.

— Mu. Pode me ouvir? É o Sorento. Preciso falar com você. Pode aparecer aqui?

— Está melhor? Como passou a noite?

— Explico depois. Mas por favor, venha para cá agora.

— Como pediu, estou aqui. – Disse o Santo de Ouro, aparecendo instantaneamente na frente do General Marina. — Então, como se sente?

— Melhor, só que ainda estou muito fraco. Mu, preciso dizer algo importante.

— Já imagino o que seja. Vá em frente.

— Eu não tenho dúvida de que essas criaturas que apareceram... foram invocadas pelo Cosmo de Poseidon-sama.

— Correto. Eu cheguei a mesma conclusão, e mais! Com certeza é por isso que o seu ferimento foi tão difícil de curar.

— Eu ia falar isso. Aquela garota que eu salvei na noite do baile também se machucou, mas apenas pegou de raspão, e mesmo assim precisei de uma noite inteira usando meu Cosmo para curá-la.

— Sim. Nem mesmo eu, que sou especialista em técnicas de cura com o poder mental, pude curar essa ferida completamente com o meu Cosmo. Foi bastante grave. Aquele monstro transpassou por completo o seu ombro. Você tem sorte de estar vivo. O máximo que consegui fazer foi uma cicatrização parcial.

— Isso mesmo. Eu tentaria me curar mais rápido com o meu Cosmo, mas no meu estado, isso seria suicídio.

— Ainda bem que sabe disso. Mas e agora? O que faremos? Não acho que vamos poder esconder esse assunto de Atena por muito mais tempo.

— Se for possível, eu queria poder esconder até onde der.

— Sorento... Eu não gosto da ideia de enganar a minha Deusa. – Indagou.

— Não vamos enganar Atena, só que esse assunto envolve Poseidon-sama, e eu queria pelo menos tentar resolver sem que ninguém soubesse. – Rebateu.

— Entendo... Mas Atena já sentiu o Cosmo de Poseidon, e duvido muito que ela fique de braços cruzados, principalmente agora que Julian-san é seu noivo.

— Tem razão. A propósito, você poderia perguntar à Shaina-san se ela teria um secador de cabelos?

— E por que isso de repente? – Mu questionou surpreso com o comentário inusitado.

— É que ainda sinto meus cabelos úmidos por que _alguém_ me jogou dentro do chafariz, e você sabe tão bem quanto eu o quanto incomoda ficar com os cabelos molhados. Imagino que aqui sendo uma casa onde mora mulheres, deva ter algum.

— Vendo por esse lado... espere aqui que eu vou verificar com ela.

— Como se eu pudesse sair de qualquer maneira... – retrucou.

Mu saiu do quarto com cuidado, temendo encontrar alguma Santa nua pela casa, ou em alguma situação constrangedora. Ao chegar na sala, o Dourado chamou pela dona da casa, ainda se sentindo culpado pela invasão.

— Shaina-san! Com licença. Tem alguém aqui? – Chamou.

Da cozinha, Shaina ouviu a voz do ariano, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração disparou ao ouví-la. Sua conversa com June foi interrompida quando a dona da casa o chamou.

— Mu. Pode entrar. Estamos na cozinha. Venha até aqui, por favor. – Pediu.

— Com licença. Desculpe pela invasão e por incomodá-las, mas Sorento queria saber se vocês teriam um secador de cabelo.

— Eh? E para que ele iria querer isso? – A Prateada perguntou confusa.

— Só pode ser para secar os cabelos, né, gênio. – June retrucou o óbvio.

— Precisamente. Ele disse estar incomodado por que seus cabelos ainda estão úmidos depois que _alguém_ o jogou dentro do chafariz.

Shaina ficou mais confusa ainda, e June olhou para o lado envergonhada.

— Eu até tentei secá-los, mas acho que não deu muito certo... – disse baixinho.

Mu sorriu, e Shaina o admirou discretamente.

— Eu vou buscar o secador. Não demoro. – Disse June, indo buscar o aparelho.

— Bom, então eu vou voltar para ver o Sorento. Licença. – Disse o ariano ao sair.

Shaina o olhava sem parar ao vê-lo sair. De volta ao quarto, os dois amigos continuaram a conversa.

— Já pedi o secador.

— Obrigado. E tem outra coisa que eu queria dizer... Mu, você reparou que os monstros só aparecem onde tem água?

— Reparei. Eu também ia te falar isso...

No meio da conversa, June se aproximou da porta com o secador em mãos, e acabou ouvindo o fim da mesma. Shaina também passava e observou de longe.

— Tem outro detalhe que talvez seja coincidência, ou não... notei que nas duas vezes em que essas criaturas apareceram, foram imediatamente atacar aquela garota.

— June-san?

— Ela mesma. Mas o que eu me pergunto, é o porquê de eles irem direto para cima dela. O que monstros iriam querer com uma Santa de Bronze?

— Ei! Qual é a sua? – Gritou June ao invadir o quarto. Por acaso acha que eu sou tão pouca coisa assim que não sirvo nem para ser o alvo de um monstro?

— Poderia falar mais baixo? Caso não tenha notado, eu ainda estou convalescendo. – Disse calmamente.

— Pro diabo sua convalescência! Eu ouvi muito bem. Você acabou de me depreciar só por que sou uma Santa de Bronze! E você se acha o que? Nem sequer é um Santo de Ouro e só está aqui por que é um simples criado do noivo de Atena! Então não fique se achando o máximo, seu idiota. E toma essa droga de secador! Se em algum momento eu me arrependi de ter te jogado dentro daquele chafariz, eu desfaço o meu arrependimento! – Gritou nervosa, saindo do local sem deixar o músico se defender.

— Viu isso, Mu? Essa garota é completamente louca. Eu preciso sair logo daqui ou ficarei louco também.

— Tenha paciência, Sorento. Ela entendeu tudo errado. De toda a forma, você não pode voltar até estar totalmente bem. Como vai explicar esse braço enfaixado? Atena e Julian-san não podem saber.

— É... o jeito é aguentar...

— Mas como você pretende secar os cabelos com uma mão só? – Perguntou o ariano.

— E desde quando alguém que conta com a telecinese precisa usar as mãos? – Respondeu perspicaz.

— Pelo jeito eu não me enganei quando te ensinei a desenvolver a telecinese. – Comentou Mu.

E mesmo fraco, Sorento pôde usar sua telecinese para manipular o aparelho e secar suas madeixas sem a ajuda de ninguém. Mu se despediu do amigo e foi até a saída da casa, onde encontrou June socando um muro de concreto. Ele achou por bem esclarecer as coisas com ela, enquanto Shaina continuava observando de longe.

— June-san, posso falar com você?

— Mu-sama? A você sim eu devo respeito por ser um Santo de Ouro e meu superior, mas não devo nada àquele convidado.

— Acho que você está muito enganada sobre o Sorento. Ele não disse nada com a intenção de inferioriza-la. E também devo esclarecer que ele não tem como ser um Santo de Ouro, pois ele serve a Poseidon e não à Atena. Mas caso não tenha notado, os Generais Marinas usam Escamas Douradas, e o poder deles é igualmente equivalente ao dos Santos de Ouro. Eles possuem o sétimo sentido e a velocidade da luz, e pelo fato dele ter salvo a sua vida duas vezes, acho um pouco injusto você dizer que não deve nada a ele. – Explicou bem calmo.

— Mu não cansa de estar certo? – Perguntou Shaina, ao entrar na conversa.

— Shaina... você ouviu tudo?

— Sim. E devo dizer que você vacilou feio. E o Sorento é mesmo incrível. Qualquer um no lugar dele teria te dado, no mínimo, uma bela resposta, mas ele foi extremamente educado.

— É verdade. Sorento nunca seria indelicado com uma mulher.

— June, o mínimo que você deve ao Sorento é um pedido de desculpas. – Indagou Shaina.

— NUNCA! Me deixem sozinha!

Vendo que seria inútil, os dois deixaram a loira sozinha, ao seguirem em direção a uma pequena feira perto dali.

— Perdoe o comportamento da June. Ela acabou interpretando as coisas de maneira errada.

— De fato, mas é para o Sorento que ela deve desculpas.

— Tem razão. Mas não podemos obrigá-la a nada.

— Eu espero que eles se entendam logo, antes que o Sorento surte ao invés de se recuperar.

— Tomara. Mas acho que com a paciência dele, não vai ser difícil fazer a June baixar a guarda.

— Então vamos torcer por eles.

Shaina assentiu, e Mu se teletransportou de volta para a Casa de Áries. Os olhares de Shaina para Mu estavam ficando cada vez mais escancarados, mas ainda imperceptíveis para o ingênuo ariano. 

* * *

June voltou para dentro da casa. Pensou bem no que Mu dissera momentos antes. Reconheceu que tinha sido mesmo injusta com o General Marina. Resolveu ir até o quarto falar com ele e deu de cara com a porta entreaberta, e achou melhor bisbilhotar antes. No quarto, Sorento tomou o café da manhã que Marin acabou levando para ele. Com o braço enfaixado e ainda fraco demais para poder levantar da cama, o músico olhou para a sua Flauta, depositada em cima da cômoda próxima à cama. Usou sua telecinese para trazer o objeto até sua mão direita, ainda livre. Lançou um olhar de lamentação, pois não conseguiria tocar com apenas uma mão. June interrompeu seus pensamentos ao entrar no local, o que deixou o músico na defensiva.

— Sei que ontem você ficou aqui a noite toda cuidando de mim, só que não precisa mais fazer tal sacrifício. Se veio me insultar de novo, pode sair por onde entrou. – Disse evasivo.

— Não se preocupe. Logo você poderá tocar sua Flauta de novo. – Respondeu calma.

Surpreso com a resposta da garota, Sorento fechou os olhos e sorriu, antes de responder.

— E você fala que eu sou complicado? Há instantes atrás você estava quase voando no meu pescoço por que só sabe interpretar errado tudo o que ouve, e agora está tentando me animar?

— Eu... estava enganada a seu respeito. Mu-sama me explicou tudo agora a pouco. Eu queria te pedir desculpas.

— Orgulhosa e teimosa como você aparentou ser, muito me choca ouvir isso.

— Ótimo. Eu já pedi desculpas e se não precisa de nada, estou saindo.

— Espere. – Disse, ao levantar-se da cama devagar.

— O que está fazendo? Ficou louco? Você ainda não pode levantar. – Protestou.

— Só quero esclarecer uma coisa. – Respondeu tranquilo.

O General se aproximou da Santa, e com o braço direito que estava livre, enlaçou a cintura da loira, trazendo-a para centímetros dele. Ela ficou atônita com tamanha audácia da parte dele. Na mesma hora, sentiu o corpo tremer e seu sangue esquentar, mas não sabia se era de raiva ou por estar com seu corpo colado ao dele. Não teve tempo para raciocinar muito, antes de ele começar a falar.

— Antes de gritar, ofender e acusar, procure entender a situação, por que nem sempre você irá lidar com pessoas tão educadas quanto eu. – Disse baixo no ouvido dela.

— É mesmo? E o que poderia acontecer? – Desafiou.

— Depende... você pode se deparar com alguém que chegue a te agredir, ou... – ele respondeu, falando cada vez mais baixo no ouvido dela, que sentiu um tremor percorrer por todo o seu corpo, e seu coração se acelerar.

— Ou...? – A Santa perguntou rendida, esperando ansiosamente a resposta.

— Ai...! – Ele gemeu, ao sentir uma forte dor em seu ombro.

— Seu tarado! Como se atreveu a me agarrar assim? – Ela reclamou, após acomodá-lo na cama.

— "Tarado", você disse? Por que tudo o que sai da sua boca são insultos? Nem sequer tenta entender a situação ao redor, só sabe acusar. Pois vou te dizer uma coisa... – Desafiou.

— Chega. Eu não tenho que ficar aqui te ouvindo. – Respondeu rebelde, tentando sair, mas o Marina usou sua telecinese para paralisar a garota.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem antes me ouvir. Se sabe atacar, também tem que saber lidar com as consequências.

— Seu estúpido. Me solta.

— Você nunca ouviu falar que a oportunidade testa o caráter das pessoas?

— Do que está falando, idiota?

Depois de mais um insulto, Sorento baixou o olhar, e libertou June da telecinese. Ele pegou um livro que estava ao seu lado e começou a ler, ignorando completamente a jovem, que deu meia volta e saiu a passos duros do quarto. Foi até uma árvore do lado de fora da casa e começou a socar o tronco para extravasar sua irritação. Ao ver Marin se aproximar, ela correu para desabafar com a amiga, que, incrédula, a repreendeu.

— June... não entende que a estúpida foi você? Sorento é um rapaz lindo, talentoso e muito gentil. Ele tem um coração tão dourado quanto a sua Escama, e você está entendendo tudo errado.

— Droga... eu sei. Mas mesmo quando eu tentei pedir desculpas pra ele, acabamos brigando de novo.

— Bem, June, do jeito que está, ou vocês irão se odiar eternamente ou vão acabar casando.

— Ficou louca?! Até parece que eu vou deixar me levar por algo tão banal como o amor.

— Se você diz...

Marin deixou June sozinha para que ela continuasse espancando a pobre árvore. Quando se cansou, deitou embaixo dela e acabou dormindo.

 **[Templo Submarino de Poseidon – Mar Mediterrâneo]**

Nas ruínas do Templo Submarino, destruído durante a última guerra entre Poseidon e Atena, a Ânfora de Atena estava no altar ao lado da Escama do Deus dos Mares, juntamente com as Escamas dos Sete Generais Marinas, com exceção da Escama de Sirene. Subitamente, uma sombra emergiu do Templo, e a água que formava o céu tornou-se escura. Perto dali, a sombra de duas figuras apareceram, rumando para dentro do Templo. Uma delas pegou a Ânfora, e surgindo um sorriso maligno em seus lábios, ambas as figuras saíram do local levando o objeto, que ao ser tirado de seu local de repouso, deu início a uma espécie de distúrbio na dimensão do Templo, fazendo com que tudo que antes estava destruído voltasse ao normal. Os Sete Pilares, tal como o Grande Pilar Principal, estavam novamente de pé como mágica, prontos para receber o Rei dos Mares mais uma vez...

 **つづく** **continua...  
**

* * *

Olá amados! A partir de agora as coisas começarão a ficar interessantes. Quem eram aquelas duas pessoas? E por que o Templo de Poseidon foi reerguido? Sorento irá se recuperar logo? Em breve saberemos.


	6. Capítulo 6 - A Volta da Sereia

**Capítulo 6 – A Volta da Sereia**

Já era noite. Sorento dormia, e sua Flauta repousava na mesma cômoda onde estava antes. June acordou debaixo da árvore, e ficou surpresa ao ver que já tinha anoitecido. Andou ao redor da casa, e parou na frente da janela de seu quarto. O ambiente estava iluminado pela luz do abajur, e June deu de cara com a imagem do rapaz dormindo. Olhou para ele atentamente enquanto dormia. A pele clara, o rosto angelical, os longos cabelos roxos, as feições gentis no rosto. Sentiu-se uma completa imbecil. Como pôde brigar com aquele homem tão lindo? Estava se sentindo estranha, pois nunca tinha olhado daquele jeito para nenhum homem. Seu sentimento de culpa era grande. Olhou para a Flauta, e acabou pegando o instrumento pela janela. Admirou o lindo brilho dourado do objeto. Instintivamente, passou o polegar no topo da Flauta, onde Sorento coloca a boca para tocar. Ainda assim estava tocada com a beleza do instrumento. Levou um susto ao sentir um Cosmo se aproximando, e rapidamente colocou a Flauta de volta onde estava. Só teve tempo de se sentar no chão embaixo da janela do lado de fora, antes de Mu aparecer no quarto.

— Sorento... Está dormindo?

— Mu? – Respondeu sonolento.

— Está melhor?

— Eu apenas quero sair daqui agora mesmo, se for possível.

Mu ficou surpreso, e do lado de fora, June arregalou os olhos, incrédula com as palavras do Flautista.

— E por que diz isso, Sorento? Não me diga que você e June-san...

— Aquela garota sempre entende tudo errado. Pensa o pior de mim. Quer saber da última?

— E teve a última? É uma a cada dia?

— Enfim... você acredita que ela me chamou de tarado?

— O que? De onde ela tirou isso? Eu nunca conheci alguém tão respeitador e sério com as mulheres do que você. A não ser que você tenha...

— É claro que não! Quando eu ia esclarecer as coisas, ela me insultou de novo.

— Puxa. Ela tem mesmo um temperamento difícil.

— Impossível, você quer dizer. A vida é feita de oportunidades. Na noite do baile, quando eu salvei June-san pela primeira vez, ela estava quase nua no lago. Usava apenas sua lingerie. Eu não tive como recuperar as roupas dela antes de sair do local, ainda assim, eu cobri o corpo dela com meu próprio paletó. E mesmo eu ficando a noite toda ao lado dela usando meu Cosmo para curá-la, jamais encostei em um único fio de cabelo dela.

— Te entendo. Você e eu devemos ser uma exceção da raça masculina. Sabemos respeitar as mulheres. Qualquer um no seu lugar teria se aproveitado da garota, por que não dá para negar que ela é muito bonita.

— Para ser sincero... ela é divinamente linda. Eu juro que ela é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Sabe, Mu, quando a vi pela primeira vez, senti como se tivesse tido a visão de um anjo.

— Que surpresa. June-san é mais bonita do que _ela_?

— Thetis. Não precisa ter receio de falar o nome dela.

— Sorento... Você está mudado. Até pouco tempo atrás você mataria qualquer um que tocasse no nome dela, e agora...

— Pode-se dizer que eu aprendi que há coisas na vida mais valiosas com as quais devo me preocupar.

— Mas agora fiquei curioso, Sorento. Você nunca mais...

— É, amigo. Desde que Thetis me abandonou, eu não sei nem mais o que é tocar em uma mulher.

— De fato. Isso só prova o quanto você respeita as mulheres.

— Sim. Eu jamais ficaria com uma mulher por diversão ou despeito, mas não tem jeito, já que não tem como convencer aquela garota. Ela é cega demais para perceber o óbvio, e eu não estou mais disposto a tolerar mais insultos.

— É um direito seu. Acho que eu faria o mesmo em seu lugar.

— Então? Quando eu vou poder sair daqui?

— Pois é. Eu vim aqui justamente para isso. Meu Cosmo já está recuperado, e acho que poderei terminar de curar seu ferimento.

— Perfeito! Não aguento mais ficar nessa cama sem poder tocar a minha Flauta.

— Contudo, você ainda vai precisar passar esta noite aqui. Amanhã agradeceremos à Shaina-san pela hospitalidade e você poderá ir.

— Se não tem outro jeito...

Assim, Mu terminou de curar Sorento, e o deixou sozinho para que ele dormisse o resto da noite. June ficou aliviada por ele estar curado, mas lamentou ter sido tão injusta com ele. A loira corou violentamente ao ouvir toda a conversa deles. Ficou envergonhada pelo elogio feito a ela. Jamais imaginaria que Sorento pensava assim dela.

— Eu também... nunca tinha visto um homem tão lindo como você em toda a minha vida, Sorento... – a consciência de June disse, no mais íntimo de sua alma, enquanto um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. 

* * *

**[Na manhã seguinte – Casa de Áries]**

Era bem cedo, por volta de cinco da manhã. Julian dormia em um dos quartos da Casa de Áries. Mu sempre levantava cedo, e resolveu ir até o quanto de hóspedes. Estava atento a qualquer detalhe, e temia que o Cosmo do Soberano dos Mares voltasse a controlar o Rei do comércio marítimo grego. Teletransportou-se para dentro do quarto, pois temia fazer barulho ao entrar pela porta. Viu que o rapaz dormia inocentemente, e saiu logo em seguida. Foi até o lado de fora da casa, e pondo-se de pé no topo da escadaria, uma bela aura de Cosmo dourado envolveu seu corpo, e usando seus poderes psíquicos, o ariano fez sua ronda matinal por todo o Santuário. Como guardião da Primeira Casa, ele era o Dourado que acordava mais cedo e fazia a ronda, como forma de precaução. Resolveu esperar mais um pouco para ir até a casa de Shaina e trazer Sorento de volta.

Enquanto isso, na casa das Santas, Sorento acordou por volta das seis da manhã. June o observava discretamente pela janela. Como já estava curado, a primeira coisa que fez foi tirar de si as ataduras que o impediam de se mexer. June achou aquilo uma loucura, mas ficou surpresa ao ver que não tinha nem mais sinal de ferimento, e, claro, não pôde deixar de dar uma boa admirada no belíssimo corpo do rapaz. Depois de vestir a camisa, ele pegou sua Flauta, sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama e começou a tocar. Estava aliviado, por poder tocar novamente, pois tocar o ajudava a esquecer os problemas. Do lado de fora, June sentou no chão ao pé da janela. Estava relaxada ao ouvir a melodia. A música que Sorento extraía de sua Flauta era mesmo linda e transmitia muita paz. Ele parou de tocar, pois sabia muito bem que ela estava lá.

— Para a sua tranquilidade, e a minha também, daqui a pouco irei embora, e você não precisará mais suportar a presença deste tarado idiota aqui.

June se encolheu no chão, morta de vergonha, e foi rastejando até a entrada da casa. Mu chegou pouco tempo depois, e após ser recebido por Shaina, o ariano bateu na porta do quarto onde estava o amigo, e os dois foram em direção à sala, onde Shaina e Marin os esperavam. Ao perceber a situação, June entrou em seguida.

— Shaina-san, Marin-san, obrigado pelo que fizeram pelo Sorento. E por favor, não esqueçam de que não podem contar isso a ninguém. – Mu agradeceu.

— O mesmo digo eu. Obrigado por tudo, meninas. Estou bem melhor agora. – Disse Sorento.

— Não foi nada. É o mínimo que podemos fazer. Fico muito feliz por você estar bem. – Respondeu Marin.

— Obrigado. Assim que eu chegar à Casa de Áries, pedirei a alguém que venha buscar toda a roupa de cama e que faça uma boa limpeza no quarto onde eu fiquei. – Disse o músico.

— Imagina, Sorento. Não precisa de nada disso... – respondeu Shaina, sendo interrompida pelo General.

— Eu insisto. Estava ferido, e gostaria que qualquer rastro, por menor que seja fosse apagado. Acho que não seria agradável para nenhuma de vocês dormir em uma cama onde a pouco tempo um homem estava quase morrendo. – Explicou.

— Tudo bem, se você insiste... mas repito que não precisa disso. – Rebateu Marin.

Mu e Sorento se despediram das garotas, mas Sorento nem sequer olhou para June, que ficou sentida com a atitude dele, mas não podia culpá-lo. Deu alguns passos à frente ao ver os dois saindo, e ficou surpresa ao ver Sorento retornando. Pondo-se na frente da garota, ele apenas a preveniu:

— Para a sua própria segurança, não fique próxima a nenhuma fonte de água por aqui, seja rio, lago... ou chafariz. – Disse frio e calmo, apenas olhando para ela, antes de dar-lhe as costas e partir.

— Então é isso... um olhar vazio imerso em uma profunda tristeza que esconde uma alma boa... Este é Sorento de sirene. – Pensou a loira, ao ver os dois desaparecerem de suas vistas. 

* * *

Sorento logo foi para a Casa de Áries, entrou em seu quarto rapidamente, para evitar que Julian o visse com a camisa ensanguentada e lhe fizesse um monte de perguntas. Tomou banho e trocou suas roupas. Jogou-se na cama e tratou de descansar. Apesar de estar curado, ele ainda sentia seu corpo muito fraco, e deu graças a Deus pela Casa de Áries ser a primeira. Deduziu que uma boa noite de sono o deixaria novo em folha. E assim o fez. Não demorou muito para ele adormecer. Cinco horas depois, seu descanso foi interrompido, pois ele ouviu uma voz falando diretamente com o seu Cosmo. Assim que a voz terminou de falar, Mu já estava no quarto do amigo com o semblante apreensivo.

— Ouviu isso, Sorento? Atena quer ver nós dois diante dela agora. Até imagino para o que seja... provavelmente ela já sabe de tudo.

— Sim. Devemos nos preparar para o pior.

— Também acredito que sim. Então vamos logo. Não podemos deixar Atena esperando.

Sorento consentiu, e ambos foram rapidamente para o topo das Doze Casas.

 **[Templo de Atena – Sala do Mestre]**

No salão do Templo Principal haviam dois tronos. O de Atena ficava à direita, ao lado do de Shion, à esquerda. As duas autoridades máximas do Santuário estavam à espera dos dois.

— Mu, Sorento. Atena deseja falar com vocês. – Shion começou.

— Não, Shion, é melhor que você mesmo explique. – Discordou a Deusa.

— Certo. Irei direto ao ponto. Saibam que nós já sabemos de tudo o que aconteceu desde a noite do baile, e como sentimos que a situação está se complicando, decidimos tomar as medidas necessárias.

— Mestre Shion, eu, Mu, estou muito envergonhado por ter escondido as coisas, e estou disposto a aceitar minha punição com alegria.

— Mu, em nenhum momento pensamos em punir você. Nós precisamos é da ajuda de vocês, e não que sejam castigados. – Atena interviu. — A propósito, Sorento, seu ferimento está melhor?

— Eu já estou curado. Obrigado por se preocupar.

— O mais estranho é que foi muito difícil curar aquela ferida até com os meus poderes. Cheguei a pensar que o Sorento morreria. – Mu explicou.

— Mas ainda bem que não aconteceu nada de pior e ele está bem. – Disse Shion.

— Agora vamos ao que interessa. Shion esteve durante vários dias em Star Hill, por isso ele não estava aqui no dia da minha festa. Ele foi até lá por que sentimos um distúrbio no Universo Cósmico relacionado ao Reino do Mar, e recentemente, o Cosmo de Poseidon despertou no corpo do Julian, ao mesmo tempo em que monstros apareceram e atacaram vocês. – Saori explicou.

— Certo. Mas o que vocês querem de nós exatamente? – Perguntou Sorento.

— É simples. Precisamos que vocês dois se dirijam até o Templo Submarino no fundo do Mediterrâneo, onde aconteceu a última guerra contra Atena e investiguem se há algo suspeito por lá. – Ordenou Shion.

— Mas isso não é tudo. Vocês não irão sozinhos. Irá com vocês uma terceira pessoa que também está envolvida nisso, mas ela ainda não chegou. – Completou Saori, mas assim que ela terminou a frase, a pessoa mencionada chegou.

— Perdoe-me o atraso, Atena. Mestre Shion.

— June. Que bom que já chegou, estávamos dizendo a Mu e Sorento que mandaremos vocês três em uma missão de averiguação no Templo de Poseidon. – Disse Shion.

— Vocês vão me desculpar... – Sorento interrompeu. — Saori-san, com todo o respeito que você merece, mas eu não tenho por que fazer nada disso.

— Mas o que está dizendo? – Questionou Shion.

— É isso mesmo. Não sou um Santo de Atena, portanto, eu não devo obediência alguma a vocês, tão pouco sou obrigado a ir em uma missão junto com uma pessoa que só sabe me insultar sempre que pode.

— Sorento... – Mu disse incrédulo.

— Você está certo, Sorento. Mas o caso é que você não pode negar que esses eventos são estranhos, e pode acontecer algo muito pior se nós não agirmos rápido. E como você é o único General Marina que restou, também é o único que pode garantir o sucesso da missão. Eu temo que o Julian também possa estar correndo perigo. O seu dever não é proteger a reencarnação de Poseidon? – Indagou Atena, usando de sua sabedoria para tentar convencer o General.

— Isso mesmo, Sorento. Isso não é uma ordem, é um pedido. Sabemos que não podemos obrigá-lo a nada, mas agora contamos com o bom senso que sabemos que você tem. – Completou Shion.

— Vendo por esse lado... não tem outro jeito. Eu aceito. Mas é só por que envolve Poseidon-sama. Quando partiremos?

— Por agora é melhor que todos vocês descansem. Podem partir amanhã pela manhã. – Disse o Mestre.

Depois que todos assentiram, June e Mu saíram, mas Sorento permaneceu no local. Ele virou-se para Saori e insistiu:

— Saori-san, por que mandar _aquela garota_ junto com a gente?

— Pelo jeito vocês dois não se dão bem. – Shion comentou.

— Aquela garota é muito ruim de jogo. Ela pensa mal de tudo e todos. Não sei se é uma boa ideia ela ir conosco.

— Eu te entendo. As Santas de Atena não são mulheres tão fáceis de se lidar, mas eu te imploro que faça um esforço, pois é para o bem da humanidade. – Pediu a Deusa.

— Ainda assim, Saori-san... por que tem que ser _justo_ ela? – Insistiu.

— É apenas um detalhe, mas creio que você também tenha percebido isso, Sorento. – Shion interviu. — Aparentemente June parece "atrair" os monstros que apareceram nas duas vezes. Você mesmo a salvou nessas duas ocasiões.

— Eu cheguei a comentar isso com o Mu... e também não entendi muito bem o porquê disso.

— Por isso mesmo ela precisa ir com vocês. Por favor, faça o máximo de esforço para trabalhar bem com ela e descobrir o que está acontecendo. – Disse Saori.

— Muito bem. Eu prometo que tentarei. Mas confesso que estou perdendo a paciência. E se tiver mesmo a ver com Poseidon-sama, eu mesmo irei a fundo nessa história.

— Obrigada, Sorento.

Após se curvar levemente para ambos, Sorento voltou para a Casa de Áries. Não estava nem um pouco contente por ter que ir junto com June, só que o mais importante era mesmo averiguar o que estava acontecendo. O que ninguém suspeitava é que Shaina seguiu June, e resolveu seguir o trio em segredo. Sua real intenção era observar Mu, pois pressentia que algo de mau aconteceria.

 **[Na manhã seguinte...]**

Sorento havia acordado cedo, assim como Mu. Logo os dois amigos estavam reunidos com June na entrada da Casa de Áries. Com a ajuda do poderoso teletransporte do Dourado, em menos de um segundo o trio já estava na frente da passagem que levava ao Santuário do Mar em Asgard. Eles mergulharam, atravessando a passagem, e chegando ao Templo. Os três permaneceram desmaiados por algum tempo por causa da correnteza, e June foi a primeira a acordar. Ela foi até Sorento e sacudiu seus ombros para tentar fazê-lo voltar.

— Sorento! Sorento, acorde, por favor! – Chamou.

— Hum... é você... – respondeu indiferente.

— Onde estamos? Este é o lugar certo? – A jovem questionou.

— Naturalmente. Olhe para cima.

— Uau! Mas o que é isso? O céu daqui é muito estranho. – Observou.

— Não é o céu. É a água. Estamos no fundo do mar. – Respondeu.

— Exatamente. O mar está em cima de nós como se fosse o céu. – Mu explicou ao acordar.

— Inacreditável. É a primeira vez que eu entro nos domínios de um outro Deus.

— Precisamos tomar cuidado. Temos que investigar se há algo suspeito por aqui. – Comentou o ariano.

— Sorento, você sabe por onde seria melhor a gente começar? – June perguntou.

— Pelo salão principal, onde está o trono de Poseidon-sama.

Eles caminharam pelo local. O que mais chamou a atenção do General foi o fato do Templo estar completamente reerguido, e com todos os Pilares no lugar. Os três seguiram até a sala do trono. Lá, eles encontraram um altar onde repousavam as Escamas de todos os Sete Generais Marinas, com a Escama de Poseidon no meio. Todas as Escamas estavam lá, com exceção óbvia da Escama de Sirene, e...

— Tem alguma coisa errada! – Disse Sorento.

— Mas já? – Observou June.

— O que aconteceu Sorento? – Mu perguntou.

— Sumiu... – respondeu monossilábico.

— "Sumiu"? Sumiu o que? – A loira perguntou curiosa.

— Está faltando uma Escama.

— É verdade. Agora que você falou... Um dos altares está vazio. – Disse June.

— "Sea Dragon". É o Dragão Marinho! – Concluiu o ariano ao ler a placa abaixo da Escama.

— Isso mesmo... não pode ser! Aquele homem... – Sorento disse ao sair correndo para fora do local. Mu e June foram atrás dele, mas o perderam de vista.

— Ah, mou... O que deu nele? Ele surtou só por que faltava uma Escama além da dele? Esse tal de Dragão Marinho também deve estar vivo assim como ele. Por que se espantar?

— Não é bem assim, June-san. Tecnicamente todos os Generais Marinas morreram na última batalha contra Atena. Sorento foi o único que restou. Durante a destruição do Templo de Poseidon, o Dragão Marinho foi dado como morto.

— Acho que agora entendo...

— Vamos. Precisamos encontrar o Sorento. Temos que ficar todos juntos.

Mu e June se separaram e foram atrás de Sorento. A Santa foi parar em um lugar estranho, onde haviam corais por toda a parte. Olhou ao redor e viu uma escada. No fim da escada, uma construção, que com certeza era um dos Sete Pilares que sustenta o Templo. O local possuía uma cor levemente arroxeada, lembrando a cor dos cabelos de Sorento.

— Incrível! Esse lugar é muito bonito. Parece ser um dos Pilares do Templo. – Concluiu a loira.

— Isso mesmo. – Respondeu uma voz masculina e bastante grave.

— Quem está aí? – Perguntou cautelosa.

— Este é o Pilar do Oceano Atlântico Sul, protegido por Sorento de Sirene. Aquele idiota quase me matou, mas mesmo assim estou aqui.

— Quem é você, afinal? Mostre logo a cara! – Gritou irritada, ao não ver ninguém por perto.

— Relaxa, garota. Não precisa ter tanta pressa para conhecer o rosto do seu algoz. – Respondeu ao aparecer.

Uma bela figura masculina apareceu, descendo as escadas do Pilar. Um homem alto, de rosto belo e longos cabelos azuis, que esvoaçavam com a brisa, e olhos verdes foi se aproximando da garota. June ficou espantada com aquele homem. Ele trajava a Escama de Dragão Marinho, a única que faltava no altar, exceto a de Sorento. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi que ele era muito parecido com alguém que ela tinha visto recentemente, mas ela não lembrava quem era. Apenas podia dizer que era muito bonito.

— Quem é você e o que faz aqui? – Questionou o homem.

— Sou uma Santa de Bronze de Atena. June de Camaleão.

— Mas que audácia! O que faria uma Santa de Atena nos domínios do Rei os Mares? Retire-se imediatamente. – Ordenou irritado.

— Você não é ninguém para me dar ordens. E eu não vou sair. Estamos em missão aqui.

— Ah... é mesmo... então nesse caso, desapareça para sempre! – Exclamou, ao atingir a jovem com incontáveis feixes dourados na velocidade da luz.

June foi lançada contra as pilastras que rodeavam o Pilar do Atlântico Sul e foi ao chão ferida. Ergueu a cabeça com dificuldade, e assustou-se ao ver o homem caminhar em sua direção. Ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a ficar de pé, depois a sustentou pelos ombros.

— Mas Atena é incrivelmente burra mesmo. Os anos passam e ela não consegue deixar de ser inútil. Além de ser uma afronta total, parece até piada mandar uma mera Santa de Bronze profanar os domínios do Rei dos Mares.

— Me solte, seu desgraçado! Qual é? O que tem de tão humilhante assim em ser uma Santa de Bronze? Já deu para notar que você se acha bastante superior.

— Ora, ainda pode falar? Estou surpreso, mulher. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu devia matá-la agora, mas reparando bem, você até que é muito bonita... – Disse malicioso. — Tem um corpo divino, que deve ser ainda mais espetacular sem essas roupas. – Continuou atrevido, ao enlaçá-la em seus braços, colando seu corpo no dela.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, seu animal?! Me solte imediatamente! – Gritou.

— Cale essa boca! Vou te dar uma ótima experiência antes de você morrer.

O General de Dragão Marinho agarrou a Santa de Camaleão, e passou suas mãos por várias partes do corpo da garota. Apertou as coxas dela, as nádegas, enterrou sua boca no pescoço dela e o beijava à força, enquanto ela se debatia, fazendo de tudo para se livrar dele, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava. Ele só não apalpou os seios da garota por que os mesmos estavam cobertos por sua Armadura. A jovem fez de tudo para que ele não beijasse seus lábios. Em meio ao assédio, ela ficou mais assustada ainda ao cair para trás e ser amparada por outros braços, enquanto via o corpo do homem que a agarrava voar contra outra pilastra, devido à força do golpe que recebeu.

— Agora entendeu, June-san? _Aquele homem_ sim você pode definir como um tarado. Por isso não se pode generalizar, pensando que todos são iguais. – Disse Sorento, segurando June em seus braços.

June estava morta de vergonha, e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi baixar o olhar antes de ficar de pé. O homem atingido se levanta furioso, e pronto para atacar Sorento.

— Mas quem foi o desgraçado que... – perguntou-se, olhando para a frente, surpreendendo-se ainda mais. — Você, Sorento?! Vai me pagar por esse chute.

— Kanon! Não posso acreditar que você ainda esteja vivo! – Exclamou surpreso. — O que pretendia fazer com a June-san? – Perguntou indignado.

— Essa garota? Claro que eu ia fazê-la experimentar os prazeres da carne antes de matá-la. Aposto que essa coisinha apetitosa ainda é virgem, especialmente por ser uma Santa de Atena, deve ser mais deliciosa ainda. – Respondeu cínico.

— Seu desgraçado! Como tem a coragem de dizer algo tão nojento assim?! – Perguntou, cerrando os punhos de tanta raiva, e imediatamente ele ergueu o braço direito com a mão aberta e os dedos juntos, semelhante a Excalibur de Shura, e atacou Kanon de frente.

— Lightning Chord!¹

E com um movimento de seu braço, Sorento disparou uma imensa rajada de Cosmo em forma de pauta musical que emitia uma energia elétrica. O ataque atingiu Kanon em cheio, fazendo com que ele batesse contra uma pedra próxima, indo de cara no chão, onde permaneceu desacordado. June ficou surpresa, não só pela força dele, mas também por ele tê-la defendido. Nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso, ainda mais por causa dela.

— June-san, está bem? – Perguntou preocupado, levando uma das mãos ao ombro dela, ao ver a garota sentada em um dos degraus, onde sentou-se ao lado dela.

— E... estou. Na verdade, estou surpresa. Ele também é um General. Não pensei que seu amigo fosse esse tipo de gente.

— Ele não é meu amigo. Kanon é um traidor que manipulou Poseidon-sama e usurpou sua vontade para nos enganar. Por causa dele muita gente inocente sofreu.

— Mas ele não é um General Marina como você? Pensei que todos estivessem mortos.

— Tecnicamente deveria ter sido assim. Eu também fiquei surpreso. Não esperava que ele estivesse vivo.

— Mas Sorento, que lugar é este? É mesmo o Pilar do Atlântico?

— Sim. Este é o Pilar do Atlântico Sul, o qual protejo.

— Dá para notar isso.

— Como assim?

— Este lugar tem tudo a ver com você. A cor do chão, das pilastras, até do próprio Pilar. Inspira elegância e tranquilidade.

— Que metódica. São poucas as pessoas que conseguem perceber isso.

— Obrigada por me salvar de novo. Aquele cara estava me agarrando, e se você não tivesse chegado, não sei o que teria acontecido.

— Ultimamente algo que eu tenho feito quase todos os dias é te salvar.

— Não pense que eu fico feliz com isso. Para falar a verdade, eu te devo desculpas por ter te tratado tão mal.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu também não tenho sido uma companhia boa para ninguém desde que... – comentou cabisbaixo.

— Eu te entendo. Você passou por muita coisa. Mas eu não queria ser tão fraca. Só dou trabalho a você. – Lamentou.

— Não diga isso. – A repreendeu, e subitamente a abraçou preocupado. — Você não me dá trabalho. Estamos aqui para nos ajudar. E eu jamais deixaria o Kanon ou qualquer outro tocar em você.

June ficou chocada e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo com as palavras de Sorento. Sentiu que seu rosto corou levemente com a situação. Nunca o tinha visto agir tão atencioso com ela. Parecia que ele tinha voltado a ser o homem doce que sempre foi e do qual todos falaram. A garota nada respondeu, simplesmente estava extasiada sentindo o cheiro que vinha do corpo dele e ouvindo sua respiração. Estava muito surpresa. Ele se separou um pouco, ficando de frente para ela, e ambos começaram a se olhar, atraídos pelos belíssimos olhos que cada um possuía. Sem que percebessem, ambos se aproximavam cada vez mais para um beijo, porém, o encantamento mútuo foi interrompido, quando eles começaram a ouvir uma bela canção ecoando por todo o local. Ambos se levantaram, e enquanto June admirava a bela melodia, Sorento ficou atônito, começou a suar frio e a tremer.

— Que música mais linda. Parece até o canto de uma sereia. – Comentou June, sem perceber a reação de Sorento.

— Mas que momento tão romântico... se importam se eu interromper? – Perguntou a voz, que antes cantava.

— Quem é você? Por que não aparece? – Gritou June.

Sorento não reagia, e do nada, a Escama de Sereia apareceu diante deles.

— É mesmo uma sereia! Mas o que... estranho. Parece ser uma Armadura. – Disse June, sem entender nada.

— Não é uma Armadura, sua pessoa sem cultura! – Indagou a voz ecoante.

Depois disso, a Escama de Sereia se separou em várias partes, que começaram a voar por todo o lugar em volta de June e Sorento, que, imóvel, nada fez. Todas as partes da Escama se juntaram em um corpo feminino que havia pulado em cima da pedra onde Kanon havia caído no chão. Tratava-se de uma bela jovem loira de olhos azuis e cabelos longos e loiros. June olhou espantada.

— Você se parece comigo. Quem é você?

— Sou Thetis de Sereia. Quanto a me parecer com você... não creio que a semelhança passe da cor dos olhos e dos cabelos.

— Thetis... Não me diga que você é... Sorento? – June disse ao olhar para o lado, e perceber que o General estava completamente imóvel e chocado.

— Ora, mas o que foi, Sorento? Acaso não está feliz em me ver depois de tanto tempo? – Perguntou cínica.

— Você... Como se atreve a manchar o Templo de Poseidon-sama colocando seus pés imundos aqui? – Disse irritado ao finalmente reagir.

— "Poseidon-sama"? Que surpresa. Achei que estivesse mais preocupado em me xingar por eu ter te deixado plantado no dia do nosso casamento. – Falou cruel.

— Sua... como tem coragem de dizer uma coisa dessa? Faz ideia do quanto ele sofreu por sua causa? – June questionou indignada.

— Cale essa boca. Você não é ninguém para se meter, sua Santa insignificante. – Gritou nervosa, lançando uma rajada de coral em direção a outra loira, mas Sorento usou sua Flauta como um bastão, e com um simples movimento dissipou todo o ataque dela.

— Hipócrita. Como se atreve a chamar June-san de insignificante quando você mesma não passa de uma pobre comandante, que está extremamente abaixo de nós, os Sete Generais Marinas?

— Me espanta sua _gentileza_. Vejo que encontrou consolo rapidinho nos braços de outra loira de olhos azuis.

— Não seja ridícula. Só falta dizer agora que está com ciúmes, quando você mesma me abandonou.

— Por que está discutindo o que não vale a pena, Thetis? – Kanon questionou ao levantar.

— Ah, querido... Sorento me insultou. – Respondeu manhosa.

Sorento não acreditou no que veio a seguir, quando Kanon pegou a loira pela cintura, e colocando-a em seus braços, a beijou excitantemente, fazendo carícias tórridas por todo o corpo da jovem, apenas se incomodando com a presença da Escama que o impedia de tocar sua pele, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

Em estado de choque, as lágrimas de Sorento começaram a cair compulsivamente pelo seu rosto, antes que sua própria alma percebesse o tamanho da dor que sentia naquele momento...

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

Nota¹ Este foi um nome que eu inventei para a técnica do Sorento que apareceu no anime semelhante à Excalibur de Shura. Como a Toei não teve a decência de dar um nome, inventei eu mesma rsrs

Meus queridos eu acho que esse capítulo foi bem movimentado. O que Kanon e Thetis, únicos sobreviventes da batalha entre Poseidon e Atena, além de Sorento, estariam fazendo no Templo do Rei dos Mares? Me deu tanta pena do pobre Sorento ao ver Kanon e Thetis juntos... será que ele vai conseguir superar isso? E o que June irá fazer? O que aconteceu com Mu em um momento desse? Fiquem à vontade para opinar. Adoraria saber o que acham da história. Beijokas e até a próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7 – Tesouro Esquecido

**Capítulo 7 – Tesouro Esquecido**

June estava perplexa com toda a situação. Por alguma razão, a loira sentia um forte sentimento de angústia dentro de si ao ver Sorento tão desolado. Ao separar-se depois do beijo, o casal encarou o Flautista com uma expressão de deboche.

— Não seja ridículo, Sorento. Logo você, um homem que sempre ostentou um comportamento de classe e elegância, ficar aí chorando como uma criança mimada. – Kanon debochou com alegria.

— Então foi para isso que você fugiu? Para ser amante desse... desse... – Ele tentava falar, mas sua garganta travava.

— Deixa de ser patético, Sorento. Ainda pergunta por que eu te deixei? Olhe para você. Eu precisava de um _homem de verdade_ ao meu lado, e pelo que julguei, acertei. Você é frouxo demais.

— Ah, então _ele_ é o homem de verdade? Esse usurpador desgraçado que enganou não apenas a Poseidon-sama, como também a todos os seus companheiros, incluindo você? Esse ser maligno, que instigou a maldade no coração de seu próprio irmão gêmeo, e por causa disso causou a morte do Mestre Shion e todas aquelas outras mortes no Santuário. É _esse_ o "homem melhor"? – Questionou indignado.

— Quer saber de uma coisa, queridinho? Saga não conseguiu matar Atena por que foi um inútil, e se não fosse pela intromissão daqueles malditos Santos de Bronze, eu e Kanon estaríamos agora reinando sobre a Terra e o Mar no lugar de Poseidon. – Disse debochada.

— Mas que merda é essa que está dizendo? Por acaso... você também é uma traidora e sabia desde o início dos planos de Kanon? – Perguntou chocado.

— E o que você acha? Será que isso ainda não ficou claro? – Respondeu fria.

— Como pode ser tão cínica? Como pode falar na minha cara que você ajudou a trair Poseidon-sama, quando você parecia ser a mais fiel e dedicada a ele?

— Até parece. Isso era só um disfarce para que eu atingisse meu objetivo de acabar com Poseidon e Atena, e assim governar o mundo como uma Deusa ao lado do Kanon.

— Não posso acreditar...

— Aliás, Sorento, você sempre foi bonzinho demais, correto demais. Só sabe ficar tocando essa Flauta inútil. O Kanon é muito melhor do que você em tudo, especialmente na cama. Nem pra isso você servia. Acha que eu me casaria com um medíocre como você? – Disse cruel.

— E o que pretendem agora? Querem dominar a Terra e o Mar de novo usurpando a vontade de Poseidon-sama uma vez mais? Desculpem, mas dessa vez estão equivocados. O espírito de Poseidon-sama está devidamente selado por Atena, e dessa vez, ninguém será capaz de romper o selo, nem mesmo você, Kanon. – Indagou.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza disso... – Respondeu convicto.

— O que? Seu infeliz! Como eu me arrependo de não ter acabado com você durante a última Guerra Santa, para que a sua ameaça sobre este mundo deixasse de existir. – Lamentou.

— Só que agora é tarde para isso, meu caro.

— Como assim? – Perguntou curioso.

Mas o músico não obteve resposta, pois Kanon e Thetis desapareceram diante dos dois sem deixar rastros graças aos poderes de Kanon, trocando beijos e carícias enquanto sumiam. Completamente arrasado, Sorento caiu de joelhos no chão. Seus olhos derramavam incontáveis lágrimas. Sua inseparável Flauta caiu de sua mão, seus olhos se tornaram inexpressivos e o rapaz foi ao chão, perdendo os sentidos diante dos olhos preocupados de June, que rapidamente o segurou em seus braços antes que ele caísse.

— Sorento! Sorento! Acorde, por favor! O que aconteceu? – Chamou preocupada, acariciando o rosto dele. — Pobre Sorento... Ele não merecia isso. Agora entendo o quanto ele sofreu. Tudo culpa desses dois desgraçados! Será que o choque emocional foi grande demais para ele? Acorda... por favor...

A garota estava indignada com tudo o que havia acontecido com ele. Como aquela mulher podia ter sido tão desumana? E aquele homem, além de pervertido, era muito cruel. Acarinhava o rosto dele, secando suas lágrimas. Não sabia o porquê, mas vê-lo daquele jeito a fazia sentir péssima. Sentia seu coração ser feito em pedaços ao ver o tamanho da dor do Flautista. Subitamente o abraçou, alisando os longos cabelos arroxeados. Estava muito preocupada com aquele desmaio. Ficou um longo tempo abraçada a ele, até se perguntar por onde andaria Mu, até que o mesmo surgiu bem diante dela de dentro de um forte feixe de luz dourada.

— Mu-sama? Onde estava? Não faz ideia do que aconteceu aqui. – Disse assustada, separando-se de Sorento.

— Primeiro, me chame só de Mu. Não dou importância a formalismos. Somos todos companheiros. E segundo, eu cheguei aqui quando aqueles dois apareceram, portanto vi e ouvi tudo. – Revelou.

— Não... Mu-sama é um Santo de Ouro e eu devo respeito. – Insistiu.

— Não precisa usar tais honoríficos comigo. Pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso.

— Mas disse que esteve aqui esse tempo todo? Mas como? Ninguém percebeu a sua presença. – Disse confuso.

— Isso foi graças aos meus poderes psíquicos. Com eles, domino facilmente a técnica de ocultação. Eu vi o que Kanon e Thetis fizeram com o Sorento, e sinceramente tive que me segurar muito para não me revelar e acabar com a raça dos dois. – Disse o ariano frustrado.

— Mas então por que não fez isso? Aqueles canalhas fugiram antes que eu pudesse fazer algo. Mas com o Sorento em choque, eu não poderia fazer muito contra eles sozinha, de qualquer forma.

— Fizemos bem em nos contermos. Estamos em uma missão de recolhimento de dados, e não de combate. Devemos evitar um conflito desnecessário a todo custo, afinal, ainda não sabemos o que estamos enfrentando.

— Mas então você viu tudo o que aconteceu aqui... _até agora_? – Perguntou muito envergonhada.

— Exatamente _tudo_. Não precisa ter vergonha. Acho ótimo que você e Sorento se entendam, e não se preocupe, por que ninguém saberá de nada. Perdão se meus poderes parecem inconvenientes para a privacidade alheia, mas são necessários.

— Então como vai ser? Vamos embora agora ou vamos continuar vasculhando esse lugar? Estou preocupada com o desmaio do Sorento.

— Sorento recebeu um choque emocional muito grande. Desmaiar foi uma defesa da sua mente. É como um computador que desliga sozinho quando seu processador sofre uma sobrecarga. – Explicou.

— Entendo. Mas o que faremos a seguir? – Insistiu na pergunta.

— Fique aqui e cuide de Sorento. Eu vou continuar examinando este lugar. Não podemos deixar de cumprir a missão.

— Tudo bem. Boa sorte então.

Depois que Mu saiu, June voltou a abraçar Sorento. Colocou seu rosto ao lado do dele e fechou os olhos. O músico recuperou os sentidos pouco a pouco, mas ainda não tinha consciência do que fazia. Olhou para o rosto de June tão perto do seu, e fragilizado como estava, sem que percebesse, passou sua mão suavemente pelo rosto dela até chegar por trás dos cabelos dourados e a beijou. A loira sentiu sua alma tremer tamanho o susto. Sentir os lábios dele tocando os dela tão docemente... era algo suave, sem nenhum sentimento carnal ou possessivo. Era um gesto puro de uma alma atormentada necessitando de consolo. June estava chocada. Continuava sentindo os lábios macios dele junto aos seus, e foi como se perdesse todas as forças em seu corpo naquele momento. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Se não estivesse sentada no chão, certamente ela teria caído. Ele afastou seus lábios dos dela ao recuperar completamente a consciência, e quando sua vista já não mais embaçava, ele fitou os olhos azuis envergonhado, antes que ouvisse qualquer coisa que ela viria a dizer.

— June-san... eu... – Disse em um longo suspiro, mas antes que June dissesse qualquer coisa, o Flautista desmaiou novamente, fazendo-a gritar.

— Sorento! Acorde, por favor! Não acredito nisso. Ele pifou de novo! – Disse desapontada.

Deitou o corpo de Sorento no chão cuidadosamente, e assim que suas pernas recuperaram as forças, ela levantou e resolveu andar em volta do Pilar. Estavam na parte da frente, e curiosa, ela deu a volta por todo o Pilar. Os Pilares do Templo Submarino eram gigantescos. Construções imponentes, dignas de toda a divindade de Poseidon. Na parte de trás do Pilar, June notou uma porta. Curiosa, ela abriu e adentrou. Não imaginava que houvesse algo dentro do Pilar. Ficou surpresa ao perceber que se tratava de uma moradia. Já que era o Pilar do Atlântico Sul, aquela só podia ser a casa de Sorento. Ficou maravilhada, pois era uma casa bonita e de decoração singela, mas elegante ao mesmo tempo. Caminhou pela sala espaçosa, e andou até o quarto. Lá, ela viu uma enorme cama de casal, e ao lado dela um grande guarda-roupas. Do outro lado da cama havia uma cômoda grande com várias gavetas. Curiosa como ela só, June abriu a primeira gaveta, e lá encontrou duas caixas retangulares de cor marrom. Tirou ambas as caixas da gaveta e abriu a primeira. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver uma belíssima Flauta transversal igual a de Sorento, porém prateada. Abriu a segunda caixa, e nela continha partituras de uma música. No topo da primeira folha entre aspas havia uma frase: "Yume no Uta".

— "Yume no Uta" que bonito. Essa parece ser a partitura de uma linda música. Com certeza isso pertence ao Sorento, mas por que será que ele deixou algo aparentemente tão importante aqui, neste reino abandonado? – June perguntou para si mesma.

— O que está fazendo aqui? – Sorento perguntou um tanto incomodado ao adentrar em seu Pilar depois de acordar.

— Sorento. Que bom que acordou. Eu não sabia que os Pilares também eram as casas dos Generais Marinas. Sua casa é muito bonita. Você tem bastante bom gosto.

— Obrigado. Mas ainda não me disse o que faz aqui.

— Espere. Sou eu quem deveria fazer as perguntas. Esqueceu que você me beijou agora a pouco? É você que me deve uma explicação. – Ela indagou nervosa. — Isso não se faz... eu... eu nunca tinha sido beijada antes... E você... – Completou.

Desolado, Sorento olhou para June extremamente chateado. Não estava ciente do que fazia. Estava em choque e lamentou ter feito aquilo. Em um grande impulso, ele abraçou June fortemente em uma tentativa de se desculpar.

— June-san, me perdoe, por favor. Eu não estava ciente do que fazia, mas não foi justo fazer o que eu fiz. Sei que você esperava pelo seu primeiro beijo com alguém por quem estivesse realmente apaixonada. Eu sinto muito. Não tenho como reparar tal erro, mas saiba que não foi minha intenção fazê-la se sentir mal. – Ele dizia desesperadamente.

A loira ficava cada vez mais desconsertada com tantas surpresas vindas de Sorento. Ele estava mesmo desesperado. Mesmo sobre suas vestes de combate, ela sentia o corpo dele tremer junto ao seu. Era fato que ele estava muito chocado e ela compreendeu isso. Envolveu seus braços nas costas dele, desviando das asas de sua Escama, e correspondeu ao abraço. Era inexplicável, mas se sentia muito bem ao lado dele. Sorento, porém, viu sua Flauta e suas partituras mexidas sobre a cômoda, e no mesmo instante desfez o abraço, lançando sobre ela um olhar desaprovador que a deixou confusa.

— Com que direito você abriu essas caixas? Esses objetos são os tesouros mais importantes da minha vida. Por que mexeu neles? – Disse nervoso, mas em tom de voz baixo.

— Foi sem querer. Eu não sabia do que se tratava. Pensei que pudesse ser uma pista sobre os incidentes envolvendo o Cosmo de Poseidon, e...

— E acha que haveria algo nas minhas coisas? Se houvesse eu seria o primeiro a dizer. – Gritou.

— Acalme-se, por favor! Por que não se abre comigo? Por que não me conta tudo o que te atormenta para acalmar um pouco o seu coração? – Pediu esperançosa, puxando-o suavemente pelas mãos, até que se sentaram na cama.

— Acha que meu coração pode ser acalmado depois de tudo o que você mesma presenciou? – Questionou descrente.

— Por que não tenta? Não sabe como desabafar pode nos fazer bem. – Disse divertida, piscando para ele. — Pode começar me contando sobre seus tesouros.

— Tudo bem. Você venceu. Esses objetos foram os meus tesouros há alguns anos atrás. Esta Flauta, é uma Flauta de prata, herança da minha família durante séculos. Cada chefe da minha família presenteava sua esposa com esta Flauta, e ambos a guardavam em sua casa como prova de sua união. Também se comentava que uma música era composta pelo noivo para homenagear sua amada esposa.

— Mas então... isso quer dizer que... essas partituras...

— Isso mesmo. "Yume no Uta", a canção do sonho, foi a música que eu compus e iria presentear a Thetis no dia do nosso casamento, porém, isso não aconteceu, e como consequência, eu deixei tudo enterrado aqui, para que fosse consumido junto com o Templo inerte de Poseidon-sama.

— Mas isso não aconteceu. O Templo ainda está aqui, e seus tesouros estão intactos. Mas se me permite opinar, acho que deveria levar isso com você para o Santuário. Não seria justo que fosse destruído. É um tesouro de família.

Sorento lançou sobre June um olhar tranquilo. Ela tinha razão. Contar sobre suas dores o fez sentir melhor. Pela primeira vez conversavam como amigos e como duas pessoas civilizadas. Ficou surpreso ao ver que June também tinha seu lado compreensivo e doce, bem diferente de toda aquela rispidez que ela sempre demonstrou.

— Agora que te contei um segredo meu, quero saber algo de você. – Ele desafiou.

— Algo como o que? – Perguntou surpresa.

— Sempre tive essa curiosidade desde que a ouvi falando sobre isso no baile... por que você tem tanta raiva dos homens? – Questionou direto.

June baixou o olhar. Não queria falar sobre aquilo, pois era doloroso para ela. Ao ver tal reação, o rapaz achou melhor não insistir na pergunta.

— Não precisa me contar se não quiser. Não tem nenhum motivo para confiar em mim, já que sou um homem. – Disse compreensivo, levantando da cama, mas June puxou seu braço, fazendo-o se sentar novamente.

— Você está certo. Não posso cobrar algo de você quando estou fazendo a mesma coisa. Se você ainda estiver disposto a ouvir, eu posso te contar o que atormenta o meu coração.

— É claro que estou disposto a ouvir, afinal, nós estamos aqui para nos ajudar, não é mesmo? – Disse, sorrindo gentilmente. Tal sorriso deu ainda mais confiança para que ela contasse o que a afligia.

— Foi quando eu só tinha seis anos de idade... eu vi a minha mãe ser violentada e morta pelo meu pai na minha frente. Ele era tão perverso, que fez tudo aquilo na minha frente, na frente da própria filha, só para me torturar. Depois de matar a minha mãe, ele também tentou abusar de mim, mas naquele momento, fui salva pelo Mestre Daidaros e criada pelas suas servas até ter idade suficiente para começar o meu treinamento para ser uma Santa de Atena. Desde então, passei a odiar os homens. – Contou brevemente, apertando a mão dele com firmeza, tentando não chorar.

— Eu sinto muito. Parece que nenhum de nós teve muita sorte. Mas como eu disse antes, você não pode generalizar, afinal, quem te salvou e cuidou de você não foi outro homem?

— Sim. Você está certo. Você sempre esteve certo. – Disse aos prantos ao abraçá-lo desesperadamente.

Sorento retribuiu o abraço, consolando a garota. Alisou com carinho as madeixas douradas, tentando reconfortá-la. Olhou para o lado e percebeu um longo tecido sobre a cama. Separaram-se, e June olhou fixamente para o homem à sua frente. Será que todos eram monstros como seu pai e Kanon? Não... não era este o caso de Sorento. Ela via um belo rapaz que a consolava com sua gentileza. Parecia um autêntico Anjo descido do céu com aquele par de asas douradas dispostas a protegê-la. Sorento levantou-se e recolheu as asas de sua Escama. Pegou o tecido que estava sobre a cama e colocou nas costas.

— O que é isso?

— Minha capa. Parece que eu a deixei aqui há tempos.

— Não... eu pergunto como você conseguiu esconder as enormes asas da sua Armadura.

— É uma Escama. Na verdade, é simples. Elas podem diminuir de tamanho e ficar fechadas nas minhas costas.

— Incrível. Mas você fica mais bonito alado.

— Obrigado. Então vamos sair daqui? Temos que ir atrás do Mu.

— Certo.

Saíram da casa de Sorento dentro do Pilar do Atlântico Sul. Ele ia na frente e June atrás dele. Começaram a descer as escadas, quando a Santa viu a perversa Thetis surgir perto deles. Sorento olhava para os degraus que descia e não percebeu. A Santa de Camaleão puxou o General pelo braço, fazendo com que ele se virasse para ela.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que me puxou assim? – Perguntou, surpreso com a atitude repentina.

Aproveitando que estava mais alta do que o músico por estar nos degraus de cima, June colocou as mãos sobre o rosto de Sorento e retirou seu elmo com cuidado, segurando-o com a mão direita, depois depositou os braços sobre o ombro dele, e ficando bem perto, colocou a boca em seu ouvido e sussurrou baixo:

— Me beije. – Pediu diretamente.

— O que? – Respondeu completamente atônito.

— Me beije agora. Mas me beije de verdade. Quero que me mostre como é um beijo de um homem. Por isso me beije com toda a paixão que puder sentir em seu coração neste momento.

— Como pode me pedir uma coisa dessa? Eu jamais seria capaz de lhe faltar com o respeito novamente. Como naquela hora em que eu estava...

— Mas sou _eu_ quem está te pedindo. Por favor, me beije.

— Eu não me responsabilizo pelo que possa acontecer...

— Não importa. Apenas me beije. – Implorou, falando sedutoramente no ouvido dele, que rendido, obedeceu.

Envolveu seu braço esquerdo na cintura da jovem, e usou a mão direita para encaixar delicadamente na nuca dela, tomando seus lábios em um fervoroso, porém terno beijo. Thetis, vendo tudo, sentiu uma raiva muito grande percorrer o seu ser, já que era óbvio que June fez aquilo de propósito. Ela se limitou a assistir a cena quieta, enquanto seu ex-noivo estava no maior amasso com uma Santa de Atena. Sorento prosseguiu, beijando June do jeito que ela pediu. June não sabia o que fazer, pois nunca havia beijando ninguém de verdade antes. Abriu a boca para que suas línguas se unissem no ápice do ato e de seus sentimentos atuais. Ambos deliraram, sentindo o gosto um do outro. Sorento estava tenso, pois desde que Thetis o traiu há dois anos, ele não sabia o que era encostar em uma mulher. Estava tão desiludido que aquilo passou a não fazer falta para ele, o deixando frígido, como June mesma disse. A Armadura dela não cobria suas costas, por isso a jovem pôde sentir o calor das mãos dele subirem pelas mesmas em direção ao seu pescoço. Separou seus lábios dos dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Ergueu a jovem nos braços, e ela colou-se ao corpo dele, enlaçando suas pernas fortemente na cintura do rapaz, e virou o corpo de ambos para o lado oposto. Continuavam se beijando com desejo, com fervor. Suas línguas ferviam no ritmo de sua luxúria. As vestes de combate que usavam não os permitiram sentir o quanto seus corpos estavam fervendo naquele momento. Sorento levantou o rosto subitamente ao abrir os olhos, colocando June no chão. Ao se separarem, os dois não sabiam o que fazer ou como reagir. Sorento estava apreensivo por ter cedido ao pedido da loira e ela estava desorientada por ter dado seu primeiro beijo _daquele jeito_... tão especial. Não podia negar. Foi doce, delicioso... e quente. Ela estava com o rosto muito vermelho de calor e de excitação causada pelo "frígido" homem à sua frente. Olhou para ele com carinho, e colocou o elmo de volta na cabeça do Flautista. Um som chamou a atenção do jovem, que mesmo estando de frente, ainda não tinha percebido a presença de Thetis, que batia palmas pela cena de forma debochada.

— Mas que lindo momento. Espero que desta vez você tenha sorte, querido, e não seja abandonado no altar de novo por outra loira. – Desdenhou a Sereia, que não esperou pela resposta e desapareceu em seguida.

Desolado, Sorento olhou para June profundamente decepcionado. Entendeu de imediato _o que_ ela tinha feito, e _por que_ tinha feito, e naquele momento, a desilusão tomou conta de seu coração mais uma vez como nunca antes havia acontecido.

— Foi por isso que pediu que eu a beijasse... por que viu que Thetis estava nos vendo? Por que fez isso? Eu fui exposto ao ridículo mais uma vez. Sabe de uma coisa... se você tem raiva dos homens, saiba que a partir deste momento, eu também tenho raiva das mulheres, e não quero mais voltar a olhar para a sua cara. – Disse friamente, tamanha a sua revolta.

— Espere, Sorento. Não é como você está pensando. – Justificou-se, tocando os ombros dele.

— Não me toque! Não se atreva a me tocar de novo... nunca mais! Eu não quero ouvir. Pensei que pudéssemos ser amigos, mas vejo que me enganei ao confiar em alguém de novo. Me faz um favor, não me dirija mais a palavra. – Disse duramente.

Os dois se encararam depois das duras palavras de Sorento, e naquele momento, Mu surgiu apressado, chamando a atenção dos dois.

— June-san, Sorento. Não vão acreditar no que eu achei dentro do Pilar do Atlântico Norte. Vejam isso. – Disse, estendendo o objeto que encontrara.

— A Ânfora de Atena! O lugar onde o espírito de Poseidon-sama se encontra selado e adormecido.

— Isso mesmo.

— Mas por que estaria no Atlântico Norte? Se bem me lembro, Atena deixou a Ânfora dentro do Grande Pilar Principal. – Questionou o ariano.

— Está claro que isso foi obra do Kanon. Com certeza ele está manipulando o espírito de Poseidon-sama através da Ânfora para algum propósito maligno.

— Tem razão, Sorento. Precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo com o Julian-san. – June comentou.

— Vamos embora daqui. Parece que nossa busca já está completa. – O Flautista disse transtornado.

— Sorento... aconteceu alguma coisa? – Mu perguntou, intrigado com o comportamento dele.

— Aconteceu _muita_ coisa. Mas se quiser saber, pergunte a esta mulher. – Respondeu ríspido.

Mu estava receoso. Conhecia Sorento, e se o amigo estava daquele jeito, é por que tinha acontecido algo sério, muito sério. Os três ficaram em silêncio durante todo o caminho de volta ao Santuário de Atena, e Mu ficou no meio daquele clima terrível que reinava entre Sorento e June. Por sorte a viagem durou apenas alguns instantes, graças aos poderes de teletransporte do Guardião de Áries. Ao chegarem no solo sagrado do Santuário, o trio seguiu direto para a Sala do Mestre, onde relatou tudo a Shion.

— É, Atena. Parece que precisamos mesmo nos preocupar. Aparentemente alguém planeja usar os poderes de Poseidon para tentar destruir a Terra mais uma vez. – Disse o Mestre.

— Tem razão, Shion. Precisamos proteger o Julian. É provável que venham atrás dele. Mas quem... quem pode estar por trás disso? – A Deusa questionou-se.

— Perdoe-me, Saori-san. Se eu tivesse matado o Kanon na Guerra Santa anterior, isso não estaria acontecendo agora. – Sorento lamentou.

— Kanon? – Saori perguntou confusa.

— Ah, você não sabe, certo? Kanon é o irmão gêmeo de Saga de Gêmeos, e foi preso pelo irmão na prisão de rocha, para que pagasse por seus crimes. – Explicou Shion.

— Depois disso, ele encontrou o Tridente de Poseidon-sama na rocha, e foi parar no Templo Submarino, onde usurpou o lugar do Dragão Marinho, enganou a nós, Generais, e se aproveitou da vontade de Poseidon-sama. – Completou Sorento.

— Eu não posso acreditar... – Atena disse chocada.

— Agora, se me derem licença, vou descansar. Passamos por muita coisa. – Disse Sorento ao sair.

— Ele saiu sem receber a permissão de Atena ou mesmo minha. – Shion disse tenso.

— Mestre Shion, não esqueça de que Sorento não é um Santo, portanto não deve obediência à ordem de Atena. Devemos agradecer por ele nos ajudar. – Disse Mu.

— Mu está certo. Sorento não nos deve nada. Creio que todos estão cansados. Estão dispensados e descansem por agora. Irei chamá-los assim que soubermos por onde começar a agir. – Encerrou a Deusa.

— Mais uma coisa, Mestre Shion. Este objeto sagrado estava confinado no Pilar do Atlântico Norte. Achamos por bem trazê-lo para cá. – Revelou Mu, ao estender a Ânfora de Atena para o Mestre.

— É a minha Ânfora! O que está acontecendo afinal?

— Também gostaríamos de saber, Atena. Mas estamos à disposição para o que precisarem. – June comunicou.

Saori encerrou a reunião, e Mu, acompanhado de June, desceu as longas escadarias das Doze Casas, rumo à Casa de Áries. Não demorou muito para que alcançassem Sorento. Mu decidiu ir na frente, pois definitivamente ele notou que havia algo estranho entre Sorento e June, e achou melhor deixar os dois sozinhos para que se entendessem (ou não), já que ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de que sobrasse pra ele, e acabasse sendo jogado escada abaixo. Já nas escadarias de Câncer para Gêmeos, June apertou o passo seguindo Sorento e começou a gritar.

— Sorento! Espere! Precisamos conversar. Temos que resolver as coisas. Você entendeu tudo errado.

— Você brincou comigo. Me fez de idiota. Não sou obrigado a ouvir mais mentiras. Mulher é tudo igual mesmo.

— Como pode dizer isso quando você mesmo me provou que não se pode generalizar?

O General nada respondeu. Se sentia traído por duas loiras, e apenas continuou descendo as escadarias rumo a Gêmeos, mas June usou de suas habilidades, e aumentando a velocidade, ficou bem nas costas de Sorento, dando um puxão nas longas madeixas roxas.

— Ai! O que está fazendo? Ficou maluca? Quer arrancar a minha cabeça? – Disse impulsivo com o susto que levou.

A loira não teve tempo para responder, pois tropeçou na escada, e ainda puxando o cabelo de Sorento, acabou caindo por cima dele, fazendo com que os dois rolassem escada abaixo e só parassem em um arco de divisão das escadarias. Os dois se olharam ainda atordoados por causa do tombo. June saiu de cima de Sorento, e ambos sentaram no chão. Estavam descabelados, sujos e desalinhados. A única coisa que conseguiram fazer foi olhar para o estado um do outro e cair na gargalhada.

 **つづく** **continua...**

Gente... quanta treta. Coitado do Sorento. Logo agora que ele e June iriam se entender... ela dá uma mancada dessa. Sorento irá perdoá-la? O que será que a Sereia e o Dragão Marinho farão a seguir? Neste capítulo deu pra entender o porquê do título da fic. Beijinhos e até o próximo.


	8. Capítulo 8 – Redespertar da Divindade

**Capítulo 8 – Redespertar da Divindade**

June e Sorento riam sem parar nas escadarias de Câncer. Aquelas risadas fizeram muito bem a ele, ainda mais pelo caos no qual se encontrava a sua mente. June o admirava. Era ainda mais belo quando sorria. O músico fazia a mesma coisa, esquecendo-se por um momento toda a sua decepção, admirando a beleza da loira, que sorria docemente.

— Escute, Sorento. Eu nunca fiz aquilo para te magoar nem te expor ao ridículo. Fiz aquilo para que aquela cretina veja o que perdeu e o quanto você vale. – Explicou.

— Você acha que eu beijaria outra mulher na frente da minha ex por despeito para provar alguma coisa? Eu jamais faria isso. Está claro que você definitivamente não me conhece. – Rebateu calmo, porém com um tom carregado de frustração.

— Mas não foi só por isso... é que... eu nunca tinha sido beijada antes. Nunca tinha deixado ninguém se aproximar de mim. Você foi o primeiro, e eu apenas queria que me mostrasse como era um beijo de verdade.

Sorento não respondeu. Olhou para June por alguns instantes. Seu olhar era cheio de sinceridade. Sentiu que podia confiar nela como antes. Porém, os olhos dele estavam repletos de tristeza, angústia, decepção e sofrimento por tudo o que ele já tinha passado. Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, dando um longo suspiro. A Santa de Atena ficou novamente angustiada. Sorento parecia tão contente quando sorriu momentos atrás.

— Me perdoa...

As palavras saíram dos lábios dela sem que a própria percebesse. Aproveitou para estender para ele a caixa com a Flautista e as partituras da música, que ela trouxe consigo sem que ninguém percebesse.

— Trouxe isso sem que eu soubesse? Se tiver mais alguma surpresa eu gostaria de saber agora. – disse conformado.

— Guarde com você. Eu trouxe por que senti que esses objetos significaram muito pra você.

— Esses objetos fazem parte de um passado que eu tentei enterrar, mas que pelo jeito está insistindo em me perseguir.

— Ficou bravo comigo de novo? Então não me perdoa. Mas eu entendo. Sei que fiz muita burrada.

June levantou do chão, e ia continuar a descer as escadarias, conformada com o silêncio dele. Ao dar o primeiro passo, sentiu seu braço direito ser puxado, e rapidamente ela foi parar nos braços de Sorento, que a envolveu entre eles.

— Eu perdoo. – Disse gentil, alisando os cabelos dela.

O corpo dela estremeceu como nunca antes com aquele abraço repentino. Aquele homem nunca iria parar de surpreendê-la? Mas por alguma razão, ela sentia que agora sim estava conhecendo o verdadeiro Sorento. O mesmo sentiu o tremor do corpo da jovem, e constrangido por ela não ter dito sequer uma só palavra, tão pouco lhe correspondido, desfez o abraço, pois pensou que ela estivesse tremendo de raiva pelo atrevimento dele, e já temia ser esmurrado.

— Perdão, June-san. Eu prometo que nunca mais vou encostar em você. Se quiser me bater, vá em frente. Eu mereci.

— Não seja bobo. Eu não vou te bater. Mas só com uma condição.

— E qual?

— Que sejamos amigos.

— Trato feito.

— Legal. Que bom que finalmente nos entendemos. Mas Sorento... será que algum dia você irá tocar a música daquela partitura?

— Yume no uta, hein... eu não tenho resposta para isso, mas nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã.

— Tenho certeza de que um dia você irá tocar tão bela canção.

Sorento aproximou-se e pegou o queixo de June com os dedos, para que ela olhasse para ele.

— Você é tão linda. Parece até uma boneca de porcelana com esses olhos azuis.

Ao ouvir tal elogio, a loira ruborizou. Lembrou-se de que dentre os Santos de Ouro havia um loiro relativamente parecido com ela e sorriu, ao associar ele e ela mesma à boneca Barbie. Após se olharem por algum tempo, cada um deles seguiu seu rumo indo para a sua casa, mas não sem antes June virar para ele e confessar algumas palavras.

— Você também é lindo. Seus olhos parecem duas ametistas brilhando em seu belo rosto. – Disse tímida, correndo escada abaixo logo depois.

O General ficou extremamente envergonhado com as palavras dela. Seu rosto queimava de tão vermelho, e ele virou a cabeça para o lado oposto de tão acanhado que estava, agradecendo aos céus por June não estar mais ali. 

* * *

Julian chamou Saori para um passeio. Estava contente quanto ao seu compromisso com a bela Deusa, algo que há anos ansiava. Os dois caminhavam alegremente de braços dados pelo Santuário. Por onde passavam eram cumprimentados pelos aspirantes a Santos em treinamento e por todas as outras pessoas comuns. Pararam em frente a uma pequena fonte e sentaram em um banco na margem dela. Observaram encantados uma revoada de pombos se banhando e bebendo a água da nascente. Uma das aves pousou ao lado do rapaz, que delicadamente se aproximou e conseguiu pegar o animal entre as mãos.

— Que coisa linda, Julian. Como conseguiu pegar esse pombo? – Saori perguntou encantada.

— Nada demais. Se formos gentis e demonstrarmos confiança, dificilmente o animal terá medo. – Respondeu terno, alisando as penas da ave.

Saori admirava seu noivo. Era incrível o tamanho de sua doçura. Ele parecia puro amor. Com a pomba pousada em uma das mãos, ele abaixou até a fonte e molhou a outra mão. Ao tocar na água e observar seu rosto refletido nela, o Rei do comércio marítimo teve uma visão. Pequenos flashes passaram na mente do rapaz, e ele viu várias imagens, entre elas o Templo de Poseidon, seu tridente e também o Grande Pilar Principal. Levou a mão sobre a testa e colocou a cabeça para trás. Fechou os olhos. Não entendeu o que poderiam ser aquelas imagens em sua cabeça, e Saori se espantou com a atitude repentina dele, que ainda estava com a cabeça para trás de olhos fechados.

— Julian, meu amor, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou preocupada, ao ajoelhar-se, ficando ao lado dele. — Venha, sente-se aqui. – Disse, levando o rapaz de volta ao banco.

— Saori...

— O que você tem, Julian? Eu estou ficando preocupada.

— Acabei de ver... Umas imagens na minha cabeça. O fundo do mar... Um Templo e um tridente. Não entendo o que possa ser.

— Parece que seu noivo está tendo algumas visões, Atena. – Disse uma terceira pessoa ao chegar.

— Shaka!

— Me permite?

— Claro.

O Santo de Virgem colocou sua mão por cima da cabeça de Julian e viu várias imagens. Foram inúmeras cenas de quando Julian era o Rei dos Mares e lutava contra Atena.

— Então, Shaka? – Saori perguntou tensa.

— Algumas visões de um possível sonho que ele teve. Não precisa se preocupar. Seu noivo vai ficar bem. Ignore isso. Creio que não deva ter a menor importância. – Revelou o loiro tentando confortá-la.

As reencarnações dos dois deuses voltaram para as Doze Casas. Julian estava cansado e resolveu se deitar em seu quarto na Casa de Áries. Shaka acompanhou Atena até o topo, onde conversaram na companhia de Shion.

— Atena, não quis dizer nada na frente de Julian-san, mas receio que a memória dele como Poseidon esteja voltando. – Shaka explicou.

— Eu sabia que isso não era normal. – Respondeu a Deusa.

— Saori, pelo tempo que passei em Star Hill, posso garantir que algo de muito importante está para acontecer. Não há dúvidas de que Poseidon está sendo usado novamente. – Indagou Shion.

— Só que não vamos permitir isso! Eu vou proteger o Julian. Não vou deixar que Poseidon seja usado novamente e muito menos para destruir a Terra. – Disse Atena, olhando fixamente para a sua Ânfora. — Pelo jeito vamos precisar da ajuda do Sorento mais do que nunca. – Concluiu.

* * *

Na Casa de Áries, Sorento descansava em sua cama. Tentava dormir, mas não parava de pensar em June e em como ela era linda, e mesmo com aquele gênio, eles ainda assim conseguiram se entender e começar uma amizade, ainda que ele estivesse magoado por causa do beijo. Se sentiu usado, mas achou melhor esquecer do que guardar rancor. Estava cismado com aqueles monstros de água, e não tirava da cabeça que eles visavam June. Prometeu para si mesmo que protegeria "sua boneca de porcelana". Fechou os olhos tentando dormir, mas pouco tempo depois sua tentativa de descanso foi interrompida por um forte grito vindo do quarto de Julian. Ele pulou da cama e foi correndo em direção ao quarto do amigo. Abriu a porta preocupado, e encontrou Julian sentado na cama ofegante e suando frio.

— Julian! O que aconteceu? Por que está assim?

— Eu tive um pesadelo. Sonhei que usava uma espécie de Armadura e cravava um tridente no peito de Atena. Eu matava a minha própria noiva, entende? – Relatou desesperado.

— Julian... – disse preocupado. — Não pode ser o que eu estou pensando...

— O que pode ser isso, Sorento? O que é isso? – Questionou nervoso.

— Fique calmo, Julian. São apenas sonhos. Você vai ficar bem. Não tem porque se preocupar. Agora deite-se e descanse até que amanheça. – Disse tranquilo, tentando acalmar o amigo.

O rapaz de olhos verdes tentou repousar, ao passo que o jovem de olhos róseos voltou para o seu quarto praguejando.

— Maldito Kanon. Aquele desgraçado está brincando com a alma de Poseidon-sama mais uma vez. Como eu me arrependo de não ter matado aquele filho da puta antes, droga!

Voltou para a cama, finalmente descansando daquele longo e movimentado dia, apesar de seu sistema nervoso ainda estar bastante abalado pelo encontro com Thetis e toda a humilhação que ela o fez passar, bem como a investida de June, que mais atrapalhou do que ajudou. A última coisa de que se lembrou antes de pegar no sono foi o gosto do beijo de uma certa jovem geniosa e atrevida, adormecendo com os dedos sobre os próprios lábios. 

* * *

Arrasada, Shaina voltou para o Santuário antes do trio. Sentiu seu coração quebrar em infinitos cacos, ao seguir o Guardião da Primeira Casa e vê-lo fazer algo que ela jamais esperou dele. Há tempos a Santa de Prata estava vidrada no Santo de Ouro. Sentia-se bem só de observá-lo. Ele era calmo, talentoso e muito educado. Além, claro, de ser lindo é um Santo mais do que exemplar e respeitado. O admirava, o queria, o _amava_. Ela estava arrasada demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa, tamanha sua surpresa com o que viu. Trancou-se em seu quarto, e lá chorou desconsolada até adormecer, e só despertar no dia seguinte... que seria um novo dia.

June voltou para a casa de Shaina. Ficou fora o dia todo em missão e estava muito cansada. Literalmente jogou-se no sofá da sala, e antes de se entregar ao sono, pensou no beijo que trocou com Sorento. Ela jamais imaginou que pudesse ser tão envolvente, maravilhoso, excitante e também doce. Foi uma emoção inexplicável, e não sabia bem o porquê, mas gostou do fato de ter sido com ele. Ficou muito mexida com o primeiro selinho que deram, pois se sentia muito mal ao ver o rapaz tão desolado, por isso não teve raiva dele por roubar-lhe seu primeiro beijo, pois entendeu o quão mal ele se sentia, e observar o sofrimento dele a fez amadurecer, pois a _antiga_ June no mínimo, teria querido arrebentar o pobre na porrada, como teve vontade de fazer com Afrodite no baile, mas aquilo era bem diferente... Quando viu que Thetis os observava, teve vontade de dar o troco nela, só para que Thetis visse que Sorento era bom demais para ficar com uma bisca como ela. Pediu um beijo sem pensar nas consequências, e agora não conseguia parar de pensar naquele momento. Pensou nos lábios macios daquele homem tão lindo, e a forma como brincou com sua língua junto a dele. O gosto bom daquele beijo foi, de longe, a melhor sensação que já teve na vida. Lembrou-se do calor dos braços dele envolvendo seu corpo de maneira doce e protetora. O toque das mãos dele por sua cintura, subindo em direção a seus cabelos. Pensar naquilo tudo que viveu por breves instantes fez com que um imenso calor percorresse o corpo da loira, bem como uma umidade invadir o meio de suas pernas. Colocou a cabeça para trás e deu um longo suspiro, e com água na boca, lambeu seus próprios lábios, tentando ainda sentir o gosto do beijo do belo Flautista. O que sentia por ele era simples pena, ou tratava-se de algo maior? Teria muito tempo para descobrir isso. Por fim adormeceu, mas não sem antes suspirar o nome do seu músico favorito com um bobo sorriso nos lábios.

Amanheceu. A loirinha ainda dormia. Shaina e Marin acordaram e se surpreenderam ao verem a amiga jogada no sofá. Estavam preocupadas, pois June passou o dia todo fora e só voltou bem tarde. Deixaram-na descansar mais, imaginando que ela deveria estar bem cansada, mas a atitude da dupla de Santas de Prata mudou completamente ao ouvirem June sussurrar o nome de Sorento enquanto dormia.

— June! June! Acorde! Você está doente? – Berrou Shaina, sacudindo os ombros da garota para que acordasse.

A Santa de Bronze acordou atordoada com os gritos, e sonolenta, tentou focar sua visão nas amigas, que a olhavam intrigadas e logo começaram o interrogatório.

— Onde você esteve o dia todo ontem? Ficamos muito preocupadas, sabia? – Indagou a ruiva furiosa.

— Fui em uma missão secreta com Mu e Sorento. Atena nos ordenou sigilo sobre ela. – Respondeu sem rodeios.

— Sério? Mal chegou no Santuário e Atena já está te enviando em missões secretas? E logo com aquela dupla de gatões de cabelos roxos... – Alfinetou a Águia, sendo alvo de um olhar mortal de Shaina ao mencionar o ariano.

— Espere um pouco, June. Por que Atena mandaria o Sorento em uma missão? Ele não pertence a nossa ordem, portanto, não deve obediência à ela. – Retrucou a verde.

— Na verdade, Atena praticamente implorou para que Sorento fosse junto, pois somente ele poderia nos ajudar. Mas eu não posso contar mais nada sobre isso. É uma ordem de Atena.

— Sim... mas por que estava falando o nome do Sorento enquanto dormia? A gente escutou tudo. Não me diga que brigaram de novo? – Marin questionou curiosa.

— Ao contrário. Nos entendemos e agora somos amigos.

— June, querida, você bateu com a cabeça durante esta missão? _Você_ amiga de um _homem_? Até falava o nome dele. – Rebateu a cobra.

— Posso contar uma coisa pra vocês? – Perguntou a loira, um tanto receosa.

— Claro que pode. Aliás, fiquei extremamente curiosa para saber o motivo de você sussurrar o nome do Flautista gatinho de um jeito tão comprometedor.

— É que... O Sorento me beijou.

— ELE TE BEIJOU? OMG! E COMO FOI? – Perguntaram as duas completamente derretidas.

— Na verdade, ele roubou meu primeiro beijo.

— Não! E você não bateu nele? – Shaina questionou surpresa.

— Até pensei nisso, mas naquela situação... Ele estava tão abalado. A ex-noiva dele o humilhou muito. O choque foi tão grande que o coitado até desmaiou.

— Puxa... eu sabia. Eu percebi desde aquele baile. – Comentou Marin.

— O que? – A loira perguntou confusa.

— Eu sempre soube que um dia você iria conhecer um homem que tocaria seu coração. E você não poderia ter dado mais sorte. O Sorento é um excelente rapaz. – Disse a ruiva.

— Mas é que o pior veio depois.

— Teve o pior? – Disse a verde.

— Quando eu vi a ex dele, pedi para ele me beijar. – Revelou.

— Você fez o que?! – As duas perguntaram juntas e gritando.

— Pedi para ele me dar um beijo de verdade, mas só fiz isso para dar uma lição naquela desgraçada.

— June... Você usou ele? – Shaina disse surpresa.

— Não foi bem assim... – respondeu triste.

— Bom, então a pergunta que não quer calar: Como foi?

— Não sei explicar direito, porque tenho muito pouca experiência no assunto, mas... – deu m longo suspiro. — Só posso dizer que a boca dele era deliciosa. Jamais tinha provado algo tão bom. E quando nossas línguas provaram uma da outra, eu senti como se perdesse todas as forças do meu corpo. Senti frio, calor, tudo ao mesmo tempo, até que minhas pernas fraquejaram e ele me segurou em seus braços. – Contou.

— Ah... que lindo amiga! – Disseram juntas e emocionadas.

— Amiga, eu acho que você está apaixonada. – Disse Shaina.

— E por que? Não. Não pode ser isso.

— Acho que sim, porque eu sinto o mesmo quando vejo o... – Shaina ia deixar escapar, mas se conteve.

— Hum... quando vê quem? Shaina, sua danadinha. Eu sabia que você estava de olho em alguém. – A águia alfinetou.

— Ficou maluca? Eu não disse nada.

— Mas ia dizer! Anda, conta pra gente quem é! – Insistiu a ruiva.

— Já chega! Não é ninguém. Eu já disse que me confundi.

Enquanto as Prateadas discutiam, a Bronzeada pensou na possibilidade de estar apaixonada, e definitivamente não queria isso, mas mesmo assim, o rosto do gentil Flautista não saía dos seus pensamentos.

 **[Uma semana depois]**

Julian continuava sofrendo com visões e pesadelos. Saori, Shaka e Sorento não sabiam mais o que fazer para tranquilizá-lo, e a preocupação de Saori e do General Marina só fazia aumentar. Não podiam mais ignorar. Definitivamente Kanon estava por trás disso com a ajuda de Thetis. Ele estava pensando seriamente em tomar uma atitude drástica, e não iria demorar. Nas escadarias da Casa de Áries, Sorento e Mu conversavam sobre a possível causa disso.

— Sorento, sabe quando exatamente Julian-san começou a ter essas visões e pesadelos sobre seus dias como Poseidon?

— Parece que foi desde que voltamos do Templo Submarino com a Ânfora de Atena.

— Ah, Sorento, então certamente é isso. Parece que a proximidade de Julian-san com a Ânfora de Atena está causando essas reações nele.

— Para ser sincero eu também já tinha pensado nisso.

— E tem alguma ideia do que podemos fazer a respeito?

— Só há uma coisa... Julian tem que recuperar a memória...

Mu olhou para o amigo demonstrando preocupação, mas não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer quanto a isso.

 **[Templo Submarino de Poseidon – Mar Mediterrâneo]**

Kanon olhava para o local onde havia deixado a Ânfora de Atena no Pilar do Atlântico Norte. Estava nervoso, pois tal artefato era necessário para que ele controlasse o espírito de Poseidon. Esperou até que pudesse agir, mas como Mu levou a Ânfora, seria difícil fazerem algo no momento. Pouco tempo depois, o General usurpador foi para o maior quarto do Templo de Poseidon, antes habitado pelo Deus em pessoa. Em uma enorme cama, onde o espelho era adornado pelo símbolo do Tridente do Deus dos Mares, Kanon estava tendo relações com Thetis, sua amante. Ele praticamente devorava sua fêmea, dando beijos e pequenas mordidas nos dois fartos seios da Comandante dos Marinas, depois de ter chupado a úmida intimidade da jovem até cansar, mas ela não estava nem um pouco atenta ao prazer que seu amante lhe proporcionava naquele momento, pois sua mente apenas pensava em algo ocorrido uma semana atrás...

 **[Flashback on]**

Mu continuava caminhando pelo Reino Marinho em busca de pistas sobre alguma coisa relacionada ao despertar repentino de Poseidon. Em sua busca, ele deu de cara com o Pilar do Atlântico Norte. Olhou em volta do Pilar, e adentrou a construção para investigar. Ao entrar, viu uma enorme sala, onde a Ânfora de Atena estava depositada sobre uma estante de madeira maciça, ocupando lugar de destaque. Rapidamente o Guardião da Primeira Casa se aproximou do objeto, mas antes que chegasse para pegá-lo, foi subitamente atingido por um enorme raio, que formou um coral, prendendo as pernas e os braços dele contra a parede a poucos metros da Ânfora. Olhou pasmo ao ver uma bela loira trajando Escamas avermelhadas se aproximar dele. Ficando de frente para o Dourado, a loira o confrontou:

— Quem é você, estranho? – Questionou fria.

O ariano não respondeu, apenas manteve sobre ela um olhar frio, claramente insatisfeito por ter sido atacado covardemente.

— Eu vou perguntar de novo. Quem é você, estranho?

— Este é o Templo de Poseidon, estou certo? Não deveria haver ninguém habitando este mundo. – Mu disse calmo.

— Veio xeretar em um mundo ao qual não pertence? Pois muito bem, estranho, eu sou Thetis de Sereia, Comandante dos Marinas.

— Thetis? – Questionou surpreso, ao lembrar de que este era o nome da mulher da qual Sorento falava. Ao observar suas características físicas, ele logo concluiu que sim.

— Ainda não entendeu sua situação? Eu podia matá-lo agora mesmo. – Disse altiva.

— Por que não tenta? – Desafiou.

A mulher deu dois passos para trás e nada fez. Olhou bem para o homem à sua frente. Olhou a figura masculina com bastante atenção. Alto, pele clara, cabelos lisos, olhos verdes, rosto perfeito... não podia estar tendo uma visão mais agradável. Pensamentos altamente maldosos começaram a povoar a mente da loira, especialmente quando ela observou que ele trajava uma Armadura Dourada. Pensou logo na bela visão que teria se aquela Armadura fosse removida, mas resolveu perguntar novamente...

— Você é um Santo de Ouro, não é mesmo, estranho? – Intimou, se aproximando perigosamente seu rosto do dele.

— Isso é você que está dizendo. – Disse tranquilo. — O que acha que está fazendo? – Perguntou pasmo.

Rapidamente o rapaz foi surpreendido por um fervoroso beijo que a Sereia depositou em seus lábios sem cerimônia alguma. Totalmente perplexo, o Santo piscava os grandes olhos verdes tentando entender de onde veio aquilo. Achou que ela atentaria contra a sua vida, e mesmo desacreditando em seu sucesso, ele não poderia estar mais chocado do que estava. Olhou para o local onde estava a Ânfora de Atena. Ele logo usou sua inteligência para pensar na melhor forma de sair daquela situação. Detestava usar a violência sem necessidade, e contra uma mulher, estava praticamente fora de cogitação. Não fazia ideia do porquê aquela mulher o assediou, mas aquilo não podia ter sido mais útil. Usou seu Cosmo, e bastou apenas uma fração de segundo para que o ariano estivesse livre. Envolveu seus braços pelo corpo da sensual mulher, que não deu a mínima pelo fato de ele ter se soltado de sua armadilha, ao contrário, ela adorou sentir aquele atraente desconhecido mais perto de si. Ele fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo cheio de luxúria dela carregado com o mesmo sentimento com o qual era beijado. Sentiu a mulher rendida a ele quando o corpo dela começou a tremer em seus braços, e à medida que suas línguas degustavam uma a outra, Thetis sentiu seu corpo ferver, quando de repente o homem à sua frente desapareceu sem deixar vestígios, juntamente com a Ânfora de Atena. O semblante dela mudou completamente. Sentiu-se uma burra por não poder resistir a um homem bonito, e gritou alto ao ver que ele se aproveitou da fraqueza dela e usou teletransporte para sumir de lá levando o que queria. O que nem ela nem Mu sabiam é que Shaina estava lá e viu tudo, pois ela sorrateiramente seguiu o trio mesmo sem ordens de Atena, pois ficou preocupada por causa do que houve com Sorento pouco antes e também queria vigiar Mu. Curiosa, ela seguiu o Guardião de Áries, e ao ver aquilo, seu coração sofreu um impacto tão grande, que a Santa de Prata pensou que morreria na mesma hora. Chorou muito, até que conseguiu voltar para o Santuário sem ser vista.

 **[Flashback off]**

Kanon continuava a devorar Thetis, mas parou de repente, saindo de cima dela e deitando-se ao lado, frustrado, colocando as mãos por baixo da cabeça.

— O que há com você, Thetis? Parece que está em outra dimensão. Não tem graça transar desse jeito. – Disse irritado.

— Não é nada... – respondeu distante.

— Nada? Você nem parecia estar aqui. Essa não é você.

— Só estou preocupada com o desaparecimento da Ânfora de Atena. Não estou a fim de fazer amor hoje.

— Não fazemos amor. A gente transa. É exatamente essa a minha preocupação, mas isso nunca nos impediu de transar.

— Fala sério, Kanon, só estou cansada. Será que dá pra me entender?

— Hunf... mulheres. – Resmungou, virando-se para o lado oposto a ela e dormindo.

Thetis fez o mesmo, quando lágrimas caíram de seus olhos pelo fato do homem desconhecido que invadiu o Mundo Marinho não sair mais de seus pensamentos e seus desejos. Não sabia quem era, mas queria ver aquele homem novamente de qualquer maneira, e concluiu que ele não podia ser outro senão um Santo de Ouro vindo do Santuário. Quando ambos despertaram de seu repouso, a Comandante encarou o Falso General:

— Kanon...

— O que foi? Agora está a fim de transar?

— Não é nada disso. Eu estive pensando muito sobre o que aconteceu, e com certeza o responsável foi alguém do Santuário. Algum Santo de Ouro de lá.

— Acha que eu não sei disso? É por esse motivo que assim que chegar o momento certo invadiremos o Santuário e pegaremos a Ânfora de Atena de volta.

— Está falando sério, Kanon?

— Sim. E você irá comigo.

A mulher assentiu animada, pois esperava ansiosa para rever o sedutor homem que lhe proporcionou o melhor beijo de sua vida. 

* * *

Sorento e Mu resolveram levar Julian para caminhar pelo Santuário. Um pouco de distração seria bom para que ele se livrasse das lembranças que o atormentavam, e que o Julian humano não fazia ideia de onde vinham. Os três belos rapazes pararam na frente de uma arena de treinamento. Ficaram surpresos ao ver que ali só haviam Santas treinando. Dentre todas as mulheres presentes ali, também estavam Shaina, Marin e June. A arena era rodeada por uma espécie de banco de concreto, onde pessoas comuns podiam se sentar para assistir aos treinos, se assim desejassem. Ao ver o interesse de Julian em observar o treinamento das garotas, Sorento e Mu decidiram ficar por ali. Sentaram e começaram a assistir. A reencarnação de Poseidon e o Santo de Áries olhavam atentos, e Sorento começou a tocar sua Flauta, para o deleite do público feminino. Ao ouvir a melodia da Flauta, o coração de June deu um salto dentro do peito. A primeira reação da garota foi correr até ele, e assim o fez, indo eufórica até o belo músico à sua frente, que ao perceber que ela vinha em sua direção, rapidamente se levantou de onde estava sentado.

— Sorento! – Exclamou animada.

A loira deu um forte abraço no músico, que embora surpreso, correspondeu. Diferente de quando trajavam suas vestes de combate, eles estavam livres para sentir o calor do corpo um do outro. June o abraçou de forma possessiva, e ele a envolvia cuidadosamente pela cintura. A loira afofava os longos cabelos roxos com carinho, sendo retribuída com o mesmo carinho por parte dele em seus cabelos dourados. Julian e Mu observaram a cena atentos e surpresos ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto isso, Shaina lançava um olhar amargo e cheio de rancor contra Mu. Teve vontade de voar no pescoço dele. Depois do que presenciou, a admiração que ela tinha pelo belo ariano foi reduzida a pó, bem como o coração dela naquela hora. Não queria mais vê-lo e nem falar com ele. Embora Shaina tivesse se esforçado, nada passou desapercebido por Mu, cuja percepção aos detalhes é excepcional. O Lemuriano a olhou de canto sem entender, mas preferiu deixar de lado por agora, já pensando em ir falar com ela depois. Sorento continuou a tocar sua Flauta, algo que encheu as Santas em treinamento de alegria, uma vez que treinar ao som daquele belo instrumento era relaxante. 

* * *

Quase duas horas depois, os rapazes resolveram voltar, e Saori chamou seu amado noivo para jantar com ela no Salão Principal. A Deusa estava cheia de segundas, terceiras, e todas as intenções do mundo depois do jantar romântico que tiveram, com direito a velas e tudo. O Salão Principal era gigantesco, e também a morada do Grande Mestre Shion. Logo acima estava o Templo de Atena, onde também tinha uma enorme construção, que servia exclusivamente para a Deusa. Era uma verdadeira mansão, onde haviam várias servas à disposição para tudo o que ela precisasse. Após jantar, o casal foi até o pé da Estátua de Atena e ficaram sentados nos degraus, descansando a refeição. Saori estava recostada no colo de Julian, e ele gentilmente lhe fazia carinhos em seus longos cabelos arroxeados. Ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que Saori levantou o rosto e o beijou. A Deusa beijava seu amado apaixonadamente. Seu beijo estava carregado de luxúria. Abraçou-o, fazendo os dois se deitarem no chão, tendo a bela imagem da estátua da Deusa sobre eles. Saori distribuía carícias ousadas por cima das roupas de seu futuro marido enquanto o beijava, mas ele ainda se mostrava receoso. Não queria que as coisas entre eles acontecessem rápido demais, e deixou apenas ela fazer o que quisesse. Até aquele momento ele estava sendo cavalheiro e respeitador. Mas não por muito tempo... Saori rompeu o beijo, colocando sua boca no ouvido dele, provocando-o...

— Leve-me até o meu quarto. – Disse sedutora.

— Saori-san... mas eu... – Hesitou.

— Está tudo bem. Lá poderemos ficar mais à vontade.

— Mas espere um pouco. Está tarde. Creio que você precise dormir. É melhor eu ir embora.

— Julian... Ainda não entendeu? Quero ser sua. Preciso ser sua. Eu não vou aguentar esperar até o nosso casamento. Quero conhecer o prazer total de estar unida a você o mais rápido que pudermos. E vai ser agora. – Praticamente ordenou.

Sem ter como contestar, mesmo seu senso de honra sendo muito grande, Julian tomou Saori nos braços e a levou até seu quarto. Um lugar enorme onde havia uma grande e luxuosa cama no centro. Ironicamente, a decoração era a mesma do Templo de Poseidon. O espelho da cama tinha a forma do báculo dourado de Atena. Julian colocou Saori no chão com cuidado, e os dois ficaram de pé ao lado da cama. Se olharam profundamente, desejando um ao outro. Estavam realmente prontos para serem um só, unindo-se ao sentimento tão profundo que sentiam. Sem dizer nada, Saori apenas acendeu o abajur em uma das cantoneiras, e foi até o criado mudo, onde pegou um elástico de cabelo. Prendeu as longas madeixas em um coque alto e se aproximou novamente de seu amado. Levou suas mãos até o tronco do rapaz, desabotoando seu branco e bem alinhado paletó. Colocou a peça com cuidado na poltrona próxima a cama e fez o mesmo com o colete que ele usava por baixo do paletó. Puxou a gravata, e prazerosamente desabotoou a camisa branca de seu noivo. Levantou a perna esquerda, apoiando o pé sobre a cama e recostando o joelho no tronco do rapaz. Chegou mais perto e voltaram a se beijar. Em meio ao excitante beijo que trocavam, Saori dedilhava a macia pele das costas de Julian. Ambos estavam com os corpos pegando fogo. Ele desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço da jovem, alternando entre macios beijos e leves mordidas no ombro de sua amada. Por impulso, ele acabou puxando uma das alças do vestido branco, e lançou um hesitante olhar sobre ela.

— Continue. Já disse que sou tua. Me possua... me ame! – Saori disse decidida.

O distinto rapaz desceu as alças do vestido da Deusa, fazendo com que seus belos e fartos seios ficassem à mostra. Por mais que tentasse se controlar, olhou para eles com malícia, mas ainda estava hesitante. Não sabia exatamente se estava fazendo o certo. A garota sentiu sua insegurança, e apenas pegou as mãos dele, levando ambas a tocar seus seios.

— Meu coração, meu corpo, eles já são seus há muito tempo, meu Julian. Não tenha medo. Apenas relaxe, pois essa será a nossa noite. – A Deusa disse com carinho.

Saori passeou sua mão por toda a extensão do belo corpo de Julian. Cada centímetro da firme pele dele tinha um cheiro e uma maciez deliciosa. Cada curva dos músculos do esbelto corpo estava devidamente alinhada. Ao roçar levemente suas unhas sobre as largas costas masculinas, a dama sentiu um calor que subia dos pés à cabeça, e uma umidade inexplicável tomar conta do meio de suas pernas ao sentir o toque das suaves mãos de Julian sobre seus seios. Suas mãos eram leves, sedutoras... Tocavam-lhe com ternura e um extremo cuidado. Deitou sua amada na cama cuidadosamente, onde passou a beijar seus seios com igual gentileza. A calça que usava já começava a representar um incômodo mediante a excitação que aumentava cada vez mais, especialmente ao ouvir os gemidos sussurrados que ela pronunciava a cada toque que sentia dele.

Ao mesmo tempo, no Templo de Poseidon, Kanon estava no salão principal, em frente a Escama do Rei dos Mares. Fechou os olhos, e usando a Escama de Dragão Marinho, acendeu seu Cosmo, direcionando diretamente para o Tridente de Poseidon.

— Seja inundado com o poder das trevas! Genrō Maō Ken!

Usando o lendário golpe demoníaco, Kanon lançou o raio sobre o Tridente do Deus.

Os beijos e carícias entre Julian e Saori estavam cada vez mais ousadas. Ele colocou uma das mãos por dentro do vestido dela, e mesmo por cima da pequena calcinha, pôde sentir a intimidade dela literalmente em chamas, o que o fez ficar ainda mais excitado, quando ele puxou levemente a lingerie para baixo, e encontrando o volume das nádegas dela, apertando-as, causando fortes gemidos vindos de sua amada. Enquanto trocavam um ardente beijo molhado, Julian se ajoelhou posicionado por cima de Saori, e ela puxou-o pelo cinto com a desesperada intenção de deixa-lo nu de uma vez por todas para que ele a fizesse sua. Assim que começou a puxar a fivela, ela sentiu um Cosmo maligno. Viu o corpo de seu amado ser envolvido por um Cosmo avermelhado cheio de maldade, e os verdes olhos de Julian mudarem para a mesma cor. Ele a pegou pelo pescoço e anunciou:

— Atena! Você irá morrer agora. – Disse com uma voz maligna e um olhar tenebroso.

Atônita, Saori não conseguiu dizer nada, tão pouco se mexer devido a dor que sentia ao estar sendo enforcada pelas mãos do homem que ama...

 **つづく** **continua...**

Bem, amados, este capítulo ficou um pouco grande, mas necessário. Kanon como sempre jogou sujo para atiçar o espírito de Poseidon em Julian e no próximo capítulo Kanon e Thetis irão invadir o Santuário para recuperar a Ânfora de Atena. Eles a conseguirão de volta? Até a próxima.


	9. Salvem Mu! A investida de Thetis

**Capítulo 9 – Salvem Mu! A investida de Thetis**

Naquele momento Saori só pôde levantar as alças de seu vestido para cobrir sua nudez. Após sentirem o maligno Cosmo de Poseidon junto a Atena, Sorento e Mu usaram seus poderes e imediatamente apareceram no quarto da Deusa. A primeira coisa que Mu fez foi livrar Saori das mãos assassinas, teleportando a ambos para o canto do espaçoso quarto.

— Atena! Você deve morrer agora! – Gritou o homem, e a voz de Julian saiu misturada a voz de Kanon, que controlava toda a situação mentalmente.

De onde estava, tanto o geminiano como Thetis tinham a visão de tudo o que acontecia, graças aos poderes de Kanon. Quando Thetis viu Mu salvar Atena, ficou impressionada, pois era ele quem ela tanto ansiava ver novamente. Sorento foi rápido, e mirando sua Flauta, lançou o objeto diretamente na aura do Cosmo do Deus, fazendo com que se dispersasse, e Julian voltou ao normal. A única coisa que Saori conseguia fazer era tremer. Ao voltar ao normal, Julian morreu de vergonha ao ver Mu e Sorento na sua frente devido a situação na qual se encontrava. No Reino Marinho, Kanon comemorou seu feito ao conseguir inserir um poder maligno em Poseidon usando seu golpe manipulador de mentes, mas ao mesmo tempo, ficou irado por Mu e Sorento o terem impedido de matar Atena. De volta ao Santuário, Julian estava desesperado. Vestiu a camisa às pressas, e sua mente se lembrava de cada detalhe do que quase fez com Saori. Levou as mãos ao topo da cabeça, e afundou o rosto na cama, desolado. Sorento estava muito preocupado, pois o Cosmo do Deus ao qual ele serve estava diferente do normal.

— Sorento... Como você conseguiu dispersar aquele Cosmo do corpo do Julian-san? – Mu perguntou surpreso.

— De acordo com a mitologia, o General herdeiro da Escama de Sirene é o que mais detém lealdade a Poseidon, e o que tem mais ligação com ele.

— Incrível. Assim como o Santo de Pégaso que é o Santo de maior ligação comigo. Obrigada por trazer o Julian de volta, Sorento. – Saori disse aliviada. — Ainda bem que de todos os Generais, você está aqui e pôde salva-lo.

— Julian, você está bem? – Perguntou o preocupado Músico.

— Eu estou longe de estar bem, Sorento. Por que eu agi assim de repente? Por que eu ataquei a Saori? Quem é esse tal de Poseidon de quem vocês falam? Se você sabe de alguma coisa, por favor, me diga!

— Julian... Espere aqui. – Respondeu evasivo, levando Saori até o corredor.

— O que aconteceu, Sorento? Por que me trouxe aqui?

— A coisa é séria, Saori-san. Eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser devolver ao Julian as memórias de quando ele era Poseidon.

— Mas você pode fazer isso? Não seria arriscado? – Mu interviu.

— Ele está muito atormentado, e senti uma forte presença maligna junto ao Cosmo dele. Só pode ser o Kanon. Será mais seguro para ele se lembrar de tudo.

— Mas eu estou com medo... E se ele... deixar de me amar? Por favor, Sorento! Eu não quero perder o Julian!

— Não se preocupe com isso, Saori-san. O amor que o Julian sente por você nunca será apagado. Isso eu posso garantir.

— Sorento... Por favor, ajude ele. – Disse aos prantos.

— Claro. É para isso que estou aqui.

Sorento sentou na cama de frente para o atormentado Julian. Tirou do pescoço o pingente que contém sua Escama de Sirene e pediu calma ao amigo. Emanou seu Cosmo sobre o objeto, e dele saiu um raio de luz que atingiu a testa de Julian. No mesmo instante, uma espécie de filme passou dentro da cabeça dele, e tudo o que ele havia vivido como Poseidon depois do seu aniversário de 16 anos havia voltado a fazer parte da sua mente. Ficou chocado ao perceber que ele é mesmo o Deus dos Mares, e mais chocado ainda foi saber que já tentou matar Atena na última Guerra Santa. Desabou em prantos ao ver em sua mente a violência que cometeu contra a sua amada. Seu corpo foi envolvido por um Cosmo esverdeado brilhante, desaparecendo logo em seguida. Saori abraçou o rapaz desesperada e chorando, lamentando o sofrimento de seu amado.

— Sorento, a memória do Julian voltou mesmo? Estou preocupada. Agora que o Cosmo de Poseidon despertou, ele pode me desprezar.

— Está enganada. Não foi o Cosmo de Poseidon-sama que despertou agora. Aquele... Era o Cosmo do próprio Julian. – Revelou o General.

— Mas isso é sério?

— Sim. Saori-san, desculpe, mas temos que levar o Julian de volta para a Casa de Áries para que ele se acalme. Não se preocupe. Tudo vai acabar bem.

A Deusa assentiu, embora desejasse ficar _plenamente_ com ele. Mas já que sua tentativa de deixar de ser virgem já era, ela não tinha mais o que fazer. Os três rapazes foram para a Primeira Casa do Zodíaco, onde Julian relaxou e finalmente dormiu. Antes de irem para seus respectivos quartos, Mu resolveu perguntar uma certa coisa para Sorento...

— O que foi aquilo com a June-san no campo de treinamento? – Questionou direto.

— Hum? Aquilo o que? – Rebateu desentendido.

— Ah Sorento! Aquele abraço entre você e a June-san. Todo mundo viu.

— E o que _todo mundo_ viu? Então agora é proibido que dois amigos se abracem?

— Você está falando sério, Sorento? Por que francamente, aquilo não pareceu ser _apenas_ um abraço entre _amigos_.

— Então desculpe se pareceu outra coisa, mas June-san e eu somos _apenas_ amigos. – Insistiu.

— Tudo bem. Se você está dizendo... é melhor irmos dormir então.

E assim, os dois rapazes foram para seus quartos desfrutar de um merecido descanso. 

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, as Santas começaram seu treinamento bem cedo no lugar de costume. Sorento apareceu para tocar sua Flauta novamente, e após receber um _bom dia_ coletivo por parte delas, todas as meninas treinavam relaxadas pela bela música e maravilhadas pelo igualmente belo Músico. Durante o treino, várias aspirantes a Santas se distraíram e acabaram caindo ou acertando a outra onde não deviam, isso por que elas estavam prestando mais atenção em Sorento do que no que estavam fazendo, especialmente June, que mesmo disfarçando, não tirava os olhos dele. Shaina e Marin já estavam ficando irritadas com aquilo, pois para treinar, elas precisavam do máximo de concentração possível. A verde puxou Sorento até um canto afastado e o repreendeu...

— Sorento, querido, estamos muito contentes que venha prestigiar nosso treinamento nos presenteando com tão bela música, mas é melhor nos deixar sozinhas. – Tentou dizer o mais educadamente possível.

— Eh? Mas eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Eu ofendi alguma de vocês? Eu juro que não foi minha intenção. – Ele se defendeu.

— Não é isso. Você não fez nada, só que a _sua presença_ faz.

— Continuo sem entender...

— Admiro sua inocência. Então vou desenhar para que você entenda: a sua beleza tira a concentração das minhas meninas. Está atrapalhando. Caia fora! – Disse ríspida.

Sorento riu alto com a irritação da Santa de Prata, embora tivesse se sentido ofendido e elogiado ao mesmo tempo. Shaina sentiu que pegou pesado com ele, ainda mais por Sorento ser um convidado de Atena, e achou por bem pedir desculpas.

— Olha, desculpe se estou te mandando embora, mas é que o local de treinamento das Santas sempre foi um lugar proibido para os homens, e essa regra só mudou recentemente. Mesmo assim não é conveniente a permanência de homens aqui.

— Eu entendo. De qualquer forma, por favor, diga à June-san que eu a espero embaixo de uma macieira no gramado no intervalo do treino, sim? – Pediu com uma piscadela.

— Pode deixar que darei o recado. Hunf... virei pombo agora. – Reclamou ao se afastar.

Antes que Shaina chegasse ao local de treino novamente, teve sua visão ofuscada por um forte brilho Dourado, de onde surgiu Mu, que estava disposto a falar com ela.

— Raios! Que susto! Sabia que essa sua mania de aparecer de repente irrita?

— Sabia. Aliás estou te notando _muito_ irritada desde ontem. Acha que eu não percebi a forma como me olhou no dia anterior? O que aconteceu?

— Isso não é da sua conta! – Gritou. — Não te devo nenhuma satisfação. Agora com licença. Preciso voltar para o treino.

— É da minha conta sim! – Exclamou o nobre ariano, ao usar seu Cosmo para paralisar a Santa à sua frente.

— Me solta! Eu odeio esses seus poderes apelões. Que jeito baixo de prender uma mulher! – Retrucou.

— Não importa. Quero que me diga o que tem contra mim. Por que senti tanta raiva no seu Cosmo enquanto olhava para mim? Vamos, diga.

— Ainda acha pouco você sair por aí beijando a primeira vaca que aparece? Toda a admiração que eu tinha por você se transformou em pó. Jamais esperava isso de você. – Revelou nervosa e falando alto.

— Ei... como assim eu saio por aí beijando... espere... não me diga que... você seguiu a mim e ao Sorento na missão secreta que Atena nos deu? – Questionou surpreso.

— Isso não importa. Não esperava que você fosse esse tipo de homem que se engraça com qualquer uma.

— Eu não beijei ninguém. Aquela mulher louca foi quem me agarrou.

— É mesmo? Não foi isso que eu vi. Você parecia corresponder bem animadinho.

— Já chega, Shaina-san. Não que eu deva explicações a você, mas também não gosto que alguém que eu considero _especial_ para mim tenha uma ideia errada a meu respeito.

— Eu apenas acredito no que eu vi. E você estava... estava... não interessa! Você é tão mau caráter como qualquer outro homem. Não quero mais ver você. – Disse decepcionada.

Shaina estava muito descontrolada naquele momento. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas nunca se perdoaria se tivesse feito isso na frente dele. A última frase dita por Áries mexeu com o emocional dela. Ele quis dizer que _ela_ era especial para ele? Ela queria fortemente acreditar naquilo, mas já tinha dito besteira, e sentiu seu corpo ficar mais leve quando Mu a libertou da telecinese e tocou sua testa.

— Não permito que fale assim comigo. Não tem o direito de me julgar assim, e já que palavras serão inúteis, vou te dar a chance de ver a verdade dentro da sua mente.

Usando seus poderes mentais, Mu projetou toda a cena na cabeça de Shaina, que mesmo assim só quis entender a metade do ocorrido.

— Tá certo que foi ela quem te agarrou, mas você correspondeu depois. – Disse indignada.

— Não fiz por querer. Apenas pensei na melhor estratégia para sair daquela situação levando a Ânfora de Atena sem nenhum dos dois sair machucado. Usei o ato dela como distração para sair dali sem ter que apelar para um confronto desnecessário.

— Isso foi canalhice. Você se aproveitou dela. Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! – Ela gritava descontrolada.

— Acalme-se! Por que está tão alterada assim? O que eu faço da minha vida não deveria te afetar em nada. – Disse em tom normal, ainda tentando manter a calma.

— MAS AFETA! ME AFETA MUITO POR QUE _EU TE AMO_! – Escancarou aos gritos na cara dele, colocando as mãos na boca logo em seguida, ao perceber a burrada que fez.

Atônito com a revelação repentina, o Guardião da Primeira Casa ficou parado sem dizer uma palavra, e Shaina, sem esperar pela resposta dele, saiu correndo sem rumo até chegar no topo de uma montanha deserta, onde ficaria chorando por horas até adormecer, praguejando sua burrice por ter se declarado daquele jeito, pensando que provavelmente ele debocharia da cara dela. Mu, por sua vez, voltou para a Casa de Áries após se recuperar da surpresa que teve. Lá, se jogou na cama e pensou no mal que causou à Shaina sem saber, e no mal que ainda causaria, pois muito provavelmente ele não poderia corresponder a tal sentimento. 

* * *

Sorento caminhou pelo gramado próximo à arena de treinamento. Parando diante de uma macieira, colocou uma enorme cesta de piquenique no chão, de onde tirou uma grande toalha verde clara. Estendeu o tecido sobre o chão e sentou debaixo da árvore. Entrou em contato mental com June através do Cosmo, pois jurou de pé junto que Shaina não havia dado seu recado, já que sentiu o afastamento do Cosmo dela. "Espero você embaixo de uma macieira junto a um lago perto da arena de treinamento durante o intervalo. Ficaria feliz se viesse." – Foi a mensagem dita por ele mentalmente, e que foi respondida com uma alegre confirmação. Pouco tempo depois a loira estava lá, mais uma vez admirando não só a música da Flauta, mas também o rapaz que a executava de olhos fechados e com perfeição. Intrigada com a toalha estendida e a cesta próxima a ele, a jovem se manifestou.

— Sorento. Estou aqui. Queria falar comigo? – Disse, chamando a atenção dele.

Ao ver que June estava ali, ele logo ficou de pé, e a garota correu para abraçá-lo. Aquilo se tornou um hábito entre os dois, fortalecendo a amizade deles.

— Que bom que chegou. Estava te esperando. – Respondeu gentil.

— Agora estou aqui. Pode falar. – Disse alegre, segurando as mãos dele depois que desfizeram o abraço.

— Não é nada demais. Apenas queria que você relaxasse um pouco depois do treino. Acho que está trabalhando demais. Vamos, sente.

Ao sentar, ainda de mãos dadas com ela, ele baixou o olhar, e notou as mãos de June cheia de arranhões e feridas, bem como seu rosto, que também tinha escoriações. Preocupou-se, e envolveu as mãos dela nas dele.

— Parece que esses treinos são muito pesados. Olhe suas mãos... estão completamente machucadas.

— Ah... isso não é nada. Logo passa.

— Claro que é. Não se preocupe. Vou cuidar disso.

Usando seu Cosmo, o General curou as mãos da Santa de Bronze em segundos, e logo após, ele segurou o rosto dela com cuidado e também o curou. June estava encantada. O Cosmo de Sorento era nobre, quente, acolhedor. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Só que mais maravilhoso do que seu Cosmo, era o seu beijo. Aquele momento que viveu com ele no Templo de Poseidon ficou cravado na mente da garota, e ela não parava de lembrar do sabor dos lábios dele nos seus. Quando Sorento falou com ela, seus pensamentos mais íntimos e insanos foram interrompidos.

— June-san. Está curada. Por que não vai até à beira do lago e lava o rosto e as mãos? Tenho algo para nós.

— Sério?

Seguindo o conselho de Sorento, June foi até à margem do lago e lavou o rosto e as mãos. Voltou a sentar de frente para ele, e olhou com curiosidade para a cesta posicionada entre os dois. O rapaz abriu a cesta e tirou um belo sanduíche de pão de forma com patê de atum, peito de peru, provolone, alface, tomate e orégano, e como molho havia barbecue e maionese. Em seguida colocou em um prato e tirou uma garrafa de suco de abacaxi com hortelã e serviu a garota. Ela ficou muito surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo, pois estava faminta.

— O que é tudo isso? Perguntou feliz, pegando o prato que ele estendeu a ela.

— Achei que estaria faminta depois de tanto esforço e trouxe isso. Espero que goste.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e começou a comer. Sorento fez o mesmo. O sanduíche estava delicioso, bem como o suco. Enquanto comia, a bela observava bem o rapaz. Ele comia com calma, seus movimentos eram delicados, refinados, elegantes. Podia ser um simples lanche na grama, mas dava para ver que Sorento tinha um porte elegante e uma educação de dar inveja. Até mesmo o ato de ele levar o copo de suco a boca e bebericar lentamente foi algo que June achou extremamente sexy. Tentava de todas as formas afastar esses pensamentos levianos de dentro de si, então continuou comendo, desviando seu olhar para a grama. Foi a vez de Sorento observar June. Ela comia compulsivamente. Uma mordida atrás da outra e mastigava rápido. Saboreava o pão e não demorou muito para que ela já estivesse no terceiro sanduíche, enquanto o Músico ainda estava no primeiro. Volta e meia derrubava pedaços de pão, deixava a salada escapar ou se sujava. Ele sorriu. Achou engraçado os modos dela, que eram bem diferentes dos seus. Gostou do seu jeito simples, e de como ela era espontânea.

— Do que está rindo? – Perguntou de boca cheia.

— De nada. É que você estava mesmo faminta. Que bom que eu acertei. Acho que vai gostar disso. – Disse, tirando da cesta um pratinho com uma espécie de bolinho quadrado de cor amarelada.

— O que é isso?

— Palatishinken.

— Pala... quem?

— Palatishinken. É um tipo de panqueca recheada com marmelada de frutas.

— Incrível! Parece ser gostoso!

— E é. O meu país é especialista em doces.

— Doces... espere, então você é...

— Eu nasci na Áustria.

Surpresa, June comeu o doce e ficou deslumbrada com o sabor delicioso daquele prato tão diferente para ela. Ela só conseguiu elogiar.

— É divinamente delicioso! As servas que trabalham nas Doze Casas são mesmo ótimas cozinheiras. Me apresente a quem fez tudo isso. Preciso aprender a fazer coisas tão boas para comer. – Pediu.

— Não é necessário. – Disse simples.

— E por que? – Questionou confusa.

— Porque fui _eu_ que fiz tudo isso.

— Mentira que você fez isso? E eu pensando que você era daqueles meninos engomadinhos e mimados de família rica que nunca lavou nem um prato. – Brincou.

Sorento fechou o semblante e olhou para June com uma expressão de desaprovação. A loira ficou apreensiva, pensando que ele havia se ofendido com as palavras dela.

— Você é desagradável assim mesmo ou fui eu que dei azar? – Disse sério mediante à crítica.

— Eh... – respondeu monossilábica sem saber o que dizer, e assumiu uma expressão de constrangimento.

— Não faça essa cara. É brincadeira. – Disse alegre, piscando para ela.

— Que saco. Não me assuste assim. Eu pensei que você iria brigar comigo de novo.

— Não se preocupe com isso. É bem verdade que eu aparento ser tudo isso que disse, e que alguém como eu com certeza é do tipo metido que não teria coragem de lavar nem o próprio prato onde come. Não te culpo por pensar assim.

— É isso que eu não entendo em você. Como alguém com sua educação e classe se preocuparia em dividir um simples sanduíche e comer no chão com uma mera Santa de Bronze como eu? Alguém como você deveria estar no restaurante mais chique de Atenas e não aqui comigo. – Relatou em um tom meio triste.

— Não decida por mim. – Respondeu sério.

— Vou confessar uma coisa. Quando eu te conheci, achei esse seu excesso de educação irritante e não entendia como você conseguia ser tão controlado e elegante. Como eu cresci "jogada no mundo" apenas aprendi a ser rude.

Sorento sentou na frente de June, e pegando suavemente o queixo dela para que ela olhasse para ele, relatou...

— Não permito que se menospreze assim. Eu preparei tudo isso para você. Para nós. Estou feliz por sermos amigos, e para mim, níveis sociais e dinheiro não definem nada. Nosso valor não está no saldo da conta bancária, hierarquia da Armadura ou patente do Reino Marinho. O que vale é a nobreza do nosso coração. – Disse gentil e prosseguiu. — Eu penso que a educação, independentemente de onde a pessoa nasça ou como ela seja criada, é algo que deve partir de dentro dela. É apenas uma questão de trabalhar a índole. Mesmo eu tendo sido criado com esmero e desfrutando de tudo, podia ser um mal-educado e rude com todos, mas minha índole não é assim. Portanto, não se menospreze. Tudo depende da sua vontade de querer mudar. – Terminou com um sorriso.

June estava rendida com aquelas palavras. Ficou admirada com cada uma delas. Como podia ser tão humilde? Olhava fixamente para os olhos róseos. Amava aqueles olhos. Admirava-os como a duas ametistas preciosas brilhando em seu belo rosto.

— Não quero que se ache inferior a ninguém e muito menos a mim. Promete?

— Prometo. Só tem um problema...

— E qual seria? Seja o que for eu posso ajudar.

— É que eu sou uma pessoa... que não consegue cumprir suas promessas.

— Mas por que diz isso?

— Porque eu prometi para mim mesma que nunca me apaixonaria por nenhum homem. E agora... – disse com o rosto vermelho, se aproximando do rosto dele.

June travou. Apenas não conseguia tirar os olhos dos olhos dele, tão pouco concluir o que ia dizer. Sorento se limitou a ficar calado, apenas esperando que ela agisse, embora temesse o que viria a seguir. Subitamente, uma enorme onda emergiu do lago em direção aos os dois com a intenção de engoli-los, mas Sorento foi mais rápido, e mesmo distraído enquanto estava encantado com June, ele pegou a loira nos braços e deu um salto preciso, pousando em cima da macieira. Observou uma energia maligna e avermelhada dentro da água, e a Santa de Bronze ficou boquiaberta com o que aconteceu, olhando para a água, que levava toda a cesta de piquenique... e a comida.

— O que foi isso agora, Sorento? Toda a comida que ainda tinha já era... – Disse desapontada.

— Isso é o de menos. Posso fazer quantos sanduíches você quiser depois. – Respondeu preocupado.

— Mas então...

— A água de novo... mais uma vez fomos atacados.

— Estou com medo, Sorento. Parece até que a água está tentando nos matar. – A loira disse, abraçando o General com força.

— Por agora vamos sair daqui. Vou te levar para casa. É melhor não sair de lá até amanhã.

— Tudo bem. Mas como você percebeu que aquela onda nos atacaria?

— Eu ouvi a agitação da água. Como Músico, meus ouvidos são muito apurados. Agora vamos sair daqui.

June assentiu, e Sorento a levou para Casa. Ele também voltou para a Casa de Áries, e ficou em seu quarto. Já era quase noite, e ele ficou sentado na poltrona próxima a cama em alerta. Mais tarde, Shaina vagava pelo Santuário em direção a sua Casa. Estava abatida e com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar por ter se declarado para Mu feito uma tonta. 

* * *

Já era tarde da noite, e no Salão Principal, o Mestre Shion dormia tranquilo em seu amplo quarto, assim como todo o resto do Santuário. Sorrateiramente, duas sombras surgiram no salão, derrubando os dois guardas que protegiam a entrada da Sala do Grande Mestre. Os invasores adentraram o local procurando a Ânfora de Atena. Vasculharam todo o lugar, mas não havia onde procurar muito, pois no enorme salão só haviam os tronos de Atena e Shion. Percorreram o Templo, chegando à entrada do quarto do Mestre. Kanon mostrou a cara aproveitando-se que Shion estava dormindo, e Thetis liberou um coral tóxico, que entorpeceu Shion para que o mesmo não acordasse. Ambos procuraram o objeto pelo aposento, e deram de cara com um quadro de Shion em uma das paredes de frente para a cama. Astuto, Kanon puxou o quadro, revelando um compartimento secreto na parede, achando ridículo o 'maravilhoso' esconderijo. Lá estava a Ânfora de Atena, e o General usurpador a pegou, já fazendo menção a sair de lá rápido.

— Kanon, você já vai?

— Claro que sim. Já peguei a Ânfora de Atena. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Não estou a fim de ser pulverizado aqui pelos Santos de Ouro.

— Mas esse cara não é o tal do Grande Mestre? Se acabarmos com ele, faremos um grande estrago no exército de Atena.

— Não há necessidade disso agora. Eu vou embora. Se você quiser ficar, divirta-se, mas se algum Santo de Ouro a vir aqui, você terá que se virar sozinha.

— Não se preocupe. Eu gosto do perigo, e quero me divertir mesmo por aqui.

— Você que sabe, mas não espere que eu venha atrás do seu cadáver.

Ao dizer isso, o falso General abriu uma fenda dimensional e desapareceu, deixando a Sereia sozinha. Thetis olhou ao redor. Estava no maior e mais importante quarto do Salão Principal, e inerte na cama, estava um jovem rapaz que aparentava ter seus dezoito anos, mesmo tendo mais de duzentos, graças ao sangue de Atena. Thetis observava sua fisionomia. Era um homem belo, de rosto perfeito. Os longos cabelos esverdeados e pontudos sobre a pele clara e o rosto delicado se harmonizavam com perfeição. Notou que o mesmo também tinha os dois sinais na testa que Mu, o homem que ansiava beijar novamente.

— É lindo. Será que todos os homens no Santuário de Atena são lindos assim? – Questionou-se.

Thetis se aproximou de Shion com intenção de beijá-lo, mas quando estava a milímetros de tocar seus lábios nos dele, ela teve sua visão ofuscada por um forte brilho Dourado, de onde surgiu Mu, que ficou chocado ao ver a mesma mulher que estava no Templo de Poseidon a ponto de fazer algo com seu Mestre. Assustada, a jovem deu um passo para trás.

— Não toque no meu Mestre! – Gritou.

— Death Trap Coral!

Thetis disparou sua armadilha contra Mu, e assim como aconteceu no Templo Submarino, ele acabou preso na parede, porém não se intimidou.

— Santo de Ouro de Áries, Mu. Ouça, garota, eu posso me soltar facilmente desse truque de criança, portanto, acho melhor você parar de joguinhos. Diga o que veio fazer aqui e o que ia fazer com o Mestre Shion. – Disse firme, exigindo uma resposta.

Thetis se aproximou do Santo de Ouro, tal como a primeira vez, com a intenção de beijá-lo, mas antes que fizesse isso, outro brilho Dourado invadiu o local, e Sorento apareceu diante deles. Olhou para a moça e para o seu amigo e não se abalou. Saori chegou logo depois, e também nada fez. Nesse meio tempo, Shion despertou, e presenciou o que viria a seguir. Thetis agarrou os longos cabelos de Mu e o beijou à força. Mordeu os lábios dele até que os mesmos sangrassem e anunciou:

— Encontrei o homem ideal para obter o controle deste mundo! Adeus, idiotas. O Santo de Ouro de Áries virá comigo!

Ao dizer isso, o efeito do golpe da Sereia sobre Mu aumentou, e envolvendo tanto ele quanto a jovem, fez com que ambos desaparecessem diante de um chocado Shion, um pasmo Sorento e uma atônita Atena, que já estava muito aflita por causa de Julian.

— Shion... Sorento... o que aconteceu aqui afinal de contas? MU!

O Santo Dourado de Áries foi sequestrado. O que Thetis planeja fazer com o Guardião da Primeira Casa? E quanto a Julian, agora que ele despertou seu Cosmo humano? O prelúdio de uma grande tempestade foi anunciado naquela noite... enquanto isso, Shaina sentiu o Cosmo de Mu diminuir bruscamente, e num ato de desespero, correu para o topo das Doze Casas no meio da madrugada...

 **つづく** **continua...**

Pobre Julian. Continua atormentado. Um detalhe é que eu quis estabelecer uma ligação entre Sorento e Poseidon, tal como Atena tem com o Pégaso. Gostei disso na obra e decidi usar. Finalmente Sorento e June se entenderam e iniciaram uma bela amizade... mas até quando? Amei escrever uma cena light entre eles, onde ambos se conheceram melhor e esclareceram as coisas. Amo esses dois juntos. Coitada da Shaina! Acabou se declarando dessa maneira. E nossa... agora a coisa ficou séria. A Thetis levou o Mu embora. Acho bom ela fugir das garras da Shaina por que se a cobra pega... a loira vai virar sushi kkkkkkk No próximo capítulo teremos mais personagens. Espero de verdade que estejam gostando da história tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever. Beijão e até o próximo capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Mago da Água, Dama do Gelo

**Capítulo 10 – Mago da Água, Dama do Gelo**

Atena gritou em desespero a perda de um de seus Santos Dourados. Shion levantou atordoado, tentando entender a situação. Correu até o quadro e ficou pasmo ao ver que a ânfora havia sido levada. Saori correu para abraçar Shion, segurando forte os volumosos cabelos verdes, enquanto o mesmo a consolava. Sorento tentou se manter o mais calmo possível para acalmar os outros também.

— Saori-san, Shion-san... eu cheguei bem pouco antes de Mu ser levado, e não pude presenciar muita coisa. Só o que entendi foi que Thetis levou Mu com ela alegando que "encontrou o homem ideal". Com certeza Kanon também estava com ela, mas saiu antes. Fiquem calmos, pois de cabeça quente não resolveremos nada.

— Sorento tem razão. Agora precisamos saber o que faremos e o que está acontecendo. Malditos... Como se atrevem a mexer com o discípulo do Grande Mestre Shion? Vão pagar caro por isso! – Disse nervoso.

— Acalme-se, Shion-san.

Após pedir calma ao Mestre, Sorento observou tudo ao redor. Olhou para a parede onde Thetis prendeu Mu anteriormente, e ao direcionar seu olhar para o chão, viu gotas do sangue de Mu, de quando Thetis mordeu seus lábios. O jovem abaixou, pegando um lenço de papel do bolso de seu paletó. Colheu aquele sangue do chão, e usaria aquilo para descobrir algo importante.

— Sei que parece insano o que vou dizer, mas o melhor que podemos fazer agora é dormir pelo resto da noite. Com a mente descansada, poderemos pensar melhor.

— Sorento tem razão novamente. Vamos, Saori. Amanhã pensaremos melhor.

— Mas sem o Mu, a primeira Casa ficará desprotegida, e o Julian também está lá. – Disse preocupada.

— Fique tranquila quanto a isso. Eu mesmo protegerei a Casa de Áries enquanto o Mu estiver fora. Não esqueça de que eu sou tão forte quanto um Santo de Ouro e também tenho o dever de proteger Poseidon-sama mesmo que custe a minha vida.

— Mas agora o Julian não é mais o Rei dos Mares. – Atena disse abaixando a cabeça.

— Está enganada. Julian será sempre Poseidon-sama. Acredite em mim.

— Isso mesmo, Saori. Confie no Sorento. Vamos descansar para amanhã. – Concluiu Shion.

Atena concordou, e todos foram para seus devidos lugares de descanso. 

* * *

No Templo Submarino, Kanon fechou a cara em profunda irritação, ao ver Thetis chegar com alguém a mais.

— O que significa isso, Thetis? Ficou doida, por caso?

— Pelo contrário, querido. Sabe quem é essa gracinha? O Guardião da Primeira Casa... Mu de Áries.

— Você e sua mania de assediar homens bonitos. Um Santo de Ouro! Thetis, como você conseguiu sequestrar um dos Santos de Ouro? E pra que? Ficou maluca?

— Não percebe? Nem eu e nem você temos capacidade para usar o poder de Poseidon em nosso corpo, então pensei em usar esse cara. Um Santo de Ouro seria perfeito.

— Ora... até que você teve uma boa ideia. Agora que o desgraçado do Sorento trouxe a memória do Julian de volta e despertou o cosmo humano dele, não poderemos mais usar o Julian. Não é que você pensou antes de mim?

— Então? Mereço até um tapinha nas costas, né?

— Não... você merece um serviço especialmente completo. – Disse malicioso.

— Mas e se o Santo de Ouro acordar? Acho que teremos problemas.

— Não se preocupe com isso, queridinha...

Kanon se aproximou de Mu, e colocou a mão sobre a testa dele, emanando uma luz dourada sobre a mente do ariano.

— O que fez, Kanon?

— Nada demais. Com isso, não tem perigo desse Santo de Ouro acordar, mesmo por que, precisamos de muito tempo para o que vamos fazer.

Thetis olhou para o amante com luxúria, E desejo em seus olhos. O belo e experiente homem de cabelos azuis tomou a loira nos braços, e a levou para o quarto, deixando para trás o corpo inerte de Mu no topo dos degraus do altar do Templo de Poseidon, bem debaixo da Escama da Divindade. Entraram no maior quarto que pertence a Poseidon e ambos sentaram na cama. Instantaneamente suas Escamas se dispersaram e assumiram suas formas de object uma em cada lado do quarto. Despiram-se com desespero, desejando estar dentro um do outro. Kanon beijou sua amante com fervor e posse, e o mesmo foi correspondido com tórridas carícias por sua nuca e seus cabelos, deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Ele baixou seu alvo, abocanhando com urgência os fartos e perfeitos seios, provocando uma sequência de gritos e gemidos de prazer da Sereia. A mesma retribuiu com arranhões nas costas do belo homem, enlaçando a perna esquerda por cima dele, ao passo que seu corpo já pegava fogo de excitação.

— Entre. Me faça logo tua. – Pediu ofegante, literalmente já subindo pelas paredes para ser penetrada.

— Mas já? Nós mal começamos a brincar.

— Não importa. Me come agora! – Literalmente ordenou.

— Como quiser. Adoro quando você está tão disposta assim. – Respondeu ao mordiscar a orelha dela, arrancando-lhe suspiros de prazer.

Viraram seus corpos para o lado e sentaram na cama. Kanon abriu as pernas dela, que arfou para trás, segurando-se no espelho da cama. Ele deu leves apalpadas e sugadas nos seios dela antes de finalmente penetrá-la. Ao sentir tão duro e imponente mastro entrar em si, a loira deu um grito de prazer tão forte que dobrou o sentimento de tesão do lindo General de cabelos azuis. Ela dobrou os joelhos e controlou os movimentos do ato com maestria. Kanon apenas aproveitava tal animação de sua parceira, enquanto sentia que estava prestes a gozar. O mesmo sentia a loira, que já estava explodindo de tesão. O que Kanon não sabia, é que enquanto Thetis transava com ele, a mente da mulher viajava, pensando no Santo desacordado a poucos metros de si. Imaginava em sua mente que aquele que a penetrava e usufruía de seu corpo era aquele belo Dourado de cabelos lilases e olhos verdes. Desejava de corpo e alma ser daquele homem, pois sentiu algo inexplicável assim que o viu pela primeira vez. Quando ambos chegaram ao ápice do prazer e gozaram incrivelmente ao mesmo tempo, espalharam-se na cama ao separar seus corpos, exaustos, suados e extasiados. Respiravam com dificuldade, e Kanon estava impressionado com a disposição de sua belíssima amante.

— Porra, Thetis... isso que eu chamo de uma bela foda. Você quase acabou comigo. Quem dera se você tivesse esse pique todas as vezes que eu quisesse.

— Esse seu linguajar baixo me irrita.

— Cale a boca. Eu sei que você adora, sua vadia.

Thetis engoliu em seco e foi até o banheiro tomar uma ducha. Kanon sorriu prazeroso e adormeceu ali mesmo, atravessado na cama. 

* * *

Na primeira hora do dia, Saori estava sentada em seu trono. Estava muito aflita pelo sequestro de um de seus Dourados mais poderosos. Batia seu báculo no chão nervosa, à espera de mais um de seus Santos Dourados que chamara momentos antes. Menos de dois minutos foram necessários para que o singelo Camus de Aquário estivesse diante da deusa. Ajoelhou-se, esperando para ouvir atentamente o que ela lhe diria.

— Desculpe por chamá-lo aqui a essa hora da manhã, mas Camus... – disse aflita e pausadamente, fechando os olhos. — Shion deve ter deixado todos os Santos de Ouro cientes do que aconteceu na noite passada, por isso o chamei até aqui, pois tenho uma missão importante, e creio que você seja o mais indicado para ela.

— Como desejar, minha Deusa. Prossiga, por favor.

— Camus, como você bem sabe, a passagem para o templo de Poseidon está localizada em Asgard. Preciso que você parta em uma missão de reconhecimento para lá. Na última batalha contra nós, infelizmente todos os Guerreiros Deuses morreram, e a governante de Asgard praticamente ficou desprotegida, contando apenas com soldados. Quero que você vá até lá e investigue o local da passagem. Veja se sente algum cosmo suspeito ou qualquer sinal de que Kanon possa estar visando prejudicar Asgard. Nunca se sabe o que nosso inimigo planeja fazer.

— Entendido, Atena. Partirei agora mesmo.

— Conto com você, Camus. Eu o escolhi para esta missão por causa da sua familiaridade com o gelo. Acredito que será algo tranquilo para você.

— Agradecido. Certamente acho que sou o mais indicado para ir até lá.

— Foi o que pensei. Quem melhor para ir até Asgard do que o Mago da água e do gelo?

— Apenas uma coisa, Atena... – disse intrigado.

— Algo errado? – Ela questionou.

— E se eu tiver problemas, e de fato houver alguma ameaça em Asgard? Como deverei proceder?

— A prioridade... é proteger a Governante de Asgard. Você deve se certificar de que ela fique em segurança. O equilíbrio do mundo depende disso.

— Entendido. Irei agora mesmo.

Camus deu um discreto sorriso. Levantou-se, jogou a capa para o lado, e após fazer uma suave reverência a deusa, deu as costas e partiu. O que Saori e Camus não sabiam é que nem todos os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard haviam morrido naquela batalha como pareceu... 

* * *

Na Casa de Áries, Sorento e Julian passaram praticamente a noite toda sentados no chão do hall principal da casa. Estavam um de frente para o outro, e no meio estava Shaka de Virgem. Sorento pediu a ajuda do Dourado para explicar melhor a Julian sobre o cosmo, sua essência, e também ensinar a ele como emanar e fortalecer tal energia. O belo jovem de cabelos azuis ainda estava muito confuso e abalado com os eventos anteriores. Não queria se aproximar de Saori, temendo machucá-la novamente como fez quando era Poseidon na última Guerra Santa. Os dois virginianos tentaram tranquilizar o rapaz dizendo a ele que aquilo tudo ficou no passado, e que mesmo tendo suas diferenças com Atena, Poseidon não é um Deus maligno, e muito menos sua encarnação humana. Depois de treinarem bastante e meditarem a noite toda, os três rapazes resolveram descansar por pelo menos duas horas para recuperar as forças. Sorento e Julian foram para seus quartos enquanto Shaka retornou para a Casa de Virgem.

Depois do merecido descanso, o General de Sirene despertou por volta de dez da manhã. Estava muito cansado por ter passado a noite em claro usando seu Cosmo, mas precisava tirar aquela dúvida. Após tirar o pijama e tomar um banho, vestiu seu elegante terno e rumou até a Sala do Mestre Shion.

— Saori-san, Shion-san, bom dia.

— Bom dia Sorento. Vejo que está cansado. – Comentou o Mestre.

— Acho que todos estamos depois do que houve ontem. – Completou Saori.

— Mas então, Sorento, você descobriu alguma coisa? – Questionou Shion.

Sorento aproximou-se, baixou a cabeça e ficou de joelhos diante das duas autoridades máximas do Santuário, fato este que causou estranheza nos dois.

— Atena, Mestre Shion... Eu, Sorento, General Marina que protege o Pilar do Atlântico Sul, estou a partir de agora oferecendo minha total lealdade a esta ordem. Atena, pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

— Sorento... Você... quer se tornar um Santo? – perguntou o confuso esverdeado.

— Não entendam mal. Eu nunca vou deixar de ser um General e proteger Poseidon-sama. Mas nesta situação, é o melhor a fazer.

— Eu agradeço muito a sua ajuda. Será de extrema importância. Obrigada, meu amigo. – Disse Saori, feliz em poder contar com o apoio do amigo.

— Atena, estou aqui por que preciso me ausentar por um período breve.

— Mas logo agora?

— Sim. Tem a ver com o que ocorreu com Mu, por isso peço permissão para ir.

— Entendo. Mas poderia nos contar para onde você vai? – Perguntou o Mestre.

— Áustria. Meu país natal.

— Será que você encontrará algo lá? Não entendi exatamente o motivo de sua ida à Áustria. – Shion indagou.

— Espero que sim. Partirei imediatamente, apenas vou organizar algumas coisas antes de ir.

— Sorento, estamos muito felizes com a sua decisão. Não faz ideia de como está contribuindo para a manutenção da paz no mundo. E não precisa me chamar de Atena. Sempre seremos amigos.

— Não precisa agradecer, Saori-san. Todos aqui lutamos pelo mesmo ideal.

— Agradeço novamente, Sorento. Agora que você também estará fora, pedirei a Shaka de Virgem que proteja a Casa de Áries.

— Será ótimo. Assim ele poderá continuar treinando o Julian, e Shaka é forte demais. A Casa de Áries estará muito bem protegida.

E após reverenciar as duas autoridades, Sorento deixou o Salão Principal. Voltou para a Casa de Áries, e arrumou apenas uma pequena mala de mão, onde colocou só o necessário para ficar o mínimo possível. Claro, guardou também a amostra de sangue de Mu, que recolhera na noite anterior. Saiu do Primeiro Templo do Zodíaco e desceu as escadarias rumo a aldeia onde estavam localizadas as casas das Santas e aspirantes. Queria ver June e contar a ela que iria se ausentar por um tempo. Lembrou-se das palavras dela, de quando estavam à beira do lago e a onda os atacou. Sentiu que ela se declararia e ficou preocupado, por isso pensou em advertir a moça indiretamente. Com sua pequena mala em mãos ele bateu na porta da casa de Shaina, e ficou visivelmente deslumbrado ao ser recebido pelo belo par de olhos azuis de June quando a mesma se abriu.

— Sorento! – Exclamou feliz ao vê-lo, dando-lhe um forte abraço, e o convidando a entrar. As três estavam envolvidas na faxina da casa, por isso estavam com os cabelos presos e envoltos com lenços. Mesmo assim, a loira continuava linda aos olhos do Músico.

— Então? A que devemos a honra da sua visita? – Questionou marin.

— E essa mala? Você vai viajar? – Perguntou Shaina.

— Exatamente. Vim dizer a vocês que ficarei fora por um tempo. Preciso ir até a Áustria, meu país natal.

— Mas por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – June dizia sem entender.

— Infelizmente aconteceu. A situação se agravou e o Santuário está em alerta. Na noite passada, dois inimigos invadiram a Sala do Mestre Shion e roubaram a Ânfora de Atena. Além disso, eles acabaram sequestrando o Mu durante a ação.

— O QUE?! – Shaina gritou alto, chamando a atenção de todos.

— Não se preocupe. Se tudo der certo, eu vou trazê-lo de volta o quanto antes. – Explicou o músico, tentando reconfortá-la.

— Mas não pode ser! Como é possível que um Santo como o Mu possa ter sido levado assim? – A ariana disse inconformada, saindo de casa e correndo sem rumo atrás do Santo de Ouro.

— Shaina! Shaina! Espere! Onde acha que vai desse jeito? – Marin chamou inutilmente.

— Esqueça, Marin-san. É melhor deixar ela fazer o que quiser. – Disse o General.

— Sorento... Será que eu posso ir com você? – June perguntou surpreendendo a todos.

— Sinto muito, mas não será possível. Atena não permitiria, e de qualquer forma, eu não vou demorar muito.

— Por favor, não demore. Temos que proteger o Santuário.

— June-san... lembre-se da sua promessa... não se apaixone. O amor é como uma barra de chocolate. Quando começamos a comer é algo doce e prazeroso, mas quando acaba, resta apenas o gosto amargo na boca.

Ignorando o aviso, e sem entender nada, June o abraçou, desejando-lhe boa viagem. Ao se separar, ela colocou a mão nos cabelos roxos e depositou um beijo em seu rosto. Ele nada fez, a não ser ficar parado. A loira se esforçou muito para não virar o rosto para o lado e beijar aquela boca que tanto desejava desde a última vez. Mas não podia ceder a esse tipo de desejo, que nem sabia de onde vinha, pois poderia acabar estragando a bela amizade que construíram a pouco tempo. Viu o belo rapaz se afastar, sem tirar os olhos dele nem por um instante, até que o mesmo desapareceu em uma onda de luz dourada.

— Ah, June... eu sabia...

— Sabia o que?

— Ora, você está apaixonada.

— É claro que não. De onde tirou isso?

— Ah, para! Sorento mesmo acabou de te falar para não se apaixonar, só que você já está apaixonada por ele.

— Você está viajando, marin.

— Ah é? A forma como você o abraçou, como olha para ele, e aquele beijo? Eu até pensei que você fosse dar um amasso no coitado aqui mesmo.

— Não diga bobagens! Não tem nada a ver! Somos apenas _**amigos**_!

— Negue o quanto quiser, mas as suas atitudes são claras de uma pessoa apaixonada.

— Tudo bem! Se é isso o que as pessoas chamam de amor, então você está certa... admito... eu estou mesmo... amando... – confessou.

Marin apenas sorriu, se sentindo feliz pela amiga.

* * *

O Santo de Ouro de aquário estava prestes a chegar em Asgard. Para não levantar suspeitas, ele trajava um terno escuro, onde o paletó mais parecia um sobretudo, parando na altura de seus joelhos. A camisa branca estava muito bem adornada por uma gravata azul marinho, exatamente da mesma cor dos olhos do belíssimo Francês. Seu pescoço estava protegido por um confortável cachecol cinza. Trazia nas costas a Caixa de Pandora contendo sua Armadura envolta por um manto de cor branca. Nos ombros, levava uma bolsa lateral marrom, onde guardava alguns objetos pessoais e de sobrevivência. Durante o trajeto, ele colheu alguns inhames, um legume que passou a adorar depois que Aldebaran fez uma sopa do mesmo no inverno anterior. Ficou feliz por encontrar o alimento, e continuou seguindo o seu rumo. Caminhava rapidamente ao sentir que a temperatura do local ia abaixando cada vez mais, e concluiu estar perto de seu destino. Andava por uma área onde praticamente só havia gelo ao redor e muito poucas árvores. Sua vista estava sendo ofuscada, pois no momento caía neve e ventava muito. Os longos cabelos verdes estavam agitados, e Camus levou uma das mãos até a testa, para que sua franja não atrapalhasse ainda mais sua visão.

Caminhou com cuidado pela tempestade, até que avistou um cavalo branco, usando uma cela adornada com uma faixa dourada. O animal estava se debatendo e parecia muito nervoso, pois estava preso pela rédea em uma árvore depois do acidente que sofreu. Libertou o animal, e acarinhou sua crina para tentar acalmar o bicho. Como não sabia a quem pertencia, e temendo que o cavalo morresse na tempestade de neve, Camus achou por bem leva-lo consigo. Conduziu o cavalo pelas rédeas, quando o próprio o puxou para mais adiante. O Francês ficou assustado ao dar de cara com uma mulher caída na neve, e seu sangue rubro se misturava a brancura imaculada do gelo. Correu até ela, e viu que a mulher estava muito ferida. Escorria sangue pela lateral direita de sua cabeça, como também tinha um grande corte no braço esquerdo, o que a fez sangrar bastante. Com o maior cuidado possível, pegou a mulher nos braços e olhou ao redor. Acabou esquecendo o pobre cavalo no meio da floresta. Andou mais um pouco até que avistou uma montanha cuja base possuía a entrada para uma caverna. Achou perfeito e adentrou com ela. Camus ficou com a cara no chão ao ver que se tratava de uma caverna de magma, o único lugar de Asgard onde não tinha neve, e onde Hagen lutou com Hyouga durante a guerra entre Atena e Hilda. O calor ali dentro era insuportável, e Camus teve a ideia de usar seu cosmo e criar uma espécie de esquife de gelo quadrado como se fosse uma casa, bem próxima à entrada onde os dois ficariam protegidos do calor e também do frio excessivo. Mesmo com a temperatura elevada da caverna, o gelo não derretia, alimentado pelo cosmo do Dourado. Ele botou sua mão sobre o chão e criou outro bloco de gelo semelhante a uma mesa. Tirou o manto branco da Urna de sua armadura, e forrou sobre o bloco, deitando a mulher ali. Dobrou seu cachecol e o colocou debaixo da cabeça da dama. Olhou bem para ela, e finalmente pôde reparar em como ela era linda. Mesmo machucada, podia ver toda a beleza da sua face. A pele exageradamente alva, os longos cabelos prateados de contraste a sua pele, a faziam parecer tão linda quanto os flocos de neve que caíam do céu, quando Camus olhou para fora da caverna.

Cuidou da bela, usando o kit de primeiros socorros que trazia consigo. Limpou os ferimentos da testa dela, usando seus poderes para criar água. O toque das frias mãos fez com que Hilda sacudisse a cabeça em seu delírio. Pegou uma panelinha que trouxe em seu kit de sobrevivência e usou o solo seco e quente da caverna de magma para acender uma fogueira e fazer uma sopa de inhame. Achou perfeito, foi faria muito bem a ela quando acordasse. Voltou para o lado dela, sentou no chão da casinha de gelo e tirou um livro de sua bolsa juntamente com os óculos de leitura. Começou a ler enquanto velava o sono da desconhecida, mas vencido pelo cansaço da viagem, ele mesmo acabou adormecendo. 

* * *

Ao se teletransportar, Sorento apareceu diante da porta de sua própria casa no centro de Viena. Era uma luxuosa mansão onde ele cresceu com sua família. Lembrou de seus pais, e ao adentrar a moradia, começou a chorar, lembrando dos tempos felizes que viveu com eles. A forma como seus amados pais morreram em um acidente deixou o Flautista arrasado. Ele não queria pensar em coisas tristes, por isso, subiu a larga escada no meio do hall da mansão em direção ao seu quarto. Estava cansado, pois um teletransporte para outro país foi bastante desgastante para o General, já que mesmo sendo países do mesmo continente, entre a Grécia e a Áustria havia uma distância bastante considerável, e ele ainda não possuía o mesmo nível de poder psíquico que Shion e Mu. Tal esforço o deixou totalmente esgotado. Por causa da diferença de fuso-horário, já era noite em Viena. Sorento então tomou um banho quente, abriu o armário de seu quarto, e vestindo um quente pijama de moletom. Antes de deitar, ele olhou para um porta retrato em sua estante, onde havia a foto dele e outro garoto quando pequenos. Sorento então adormeceu, preparando-se para o trabalho que teria que fazer no dia seguinte. O clima frio incessante da Áustria proporcionava a mais bela paisagem, e também noites tranquilas e relaxantes debaixo de um belo edredom.

 **[Palácio Valhalla – Asgard]**

Uma jovem loira trajando um longo vestido branco andava de um lado para o outro na sala principal do palácio, onde havia um trono e uma luxuosa fogueira, sentindo uma profunda preocupação. Os grandes olhos verdes da moça já estavam marejados, pensando que algo terrível havia acontecido com sua irmã, depois de passar o dia inteiro fora. Dirigiu-se até a sacada da sala, de onde podia ver a movimentação do lado de fora do palácio. Uma ronda já havia sido montada para ir em busca da moça. Sua concentração desapareceu ao ouvir uma grave e imponente voz masculina chamar seu nome...

— Freya-sama. – Disse ao adentrar, segurando seu elmo debaixo do braço.

— Alberich... – respondeu chorosa, ao mesmo tempo em que um fio de esperança surgiu em seus olhos.

— Sinto informar-lhe, mas ainda não encontramos a Hilda-sama. Acabo de despachar grande parte da guarda do palácio para procurar por ela.

— Não pode ser, Alberich! Como minha irmã Hilda pôde ter desaparecido assim do nada? Ela apenas foi cavalgar como sempre fazia. – Disse aos prantos.

O jovem ruivo quase desabou ao ver a doce Freya chorando. Estava tão compadecido dela, que por puro impulso, colocou o elmo em sua cabeça e abraçou a moça.

— Não se preocupe, Freya-sama. Tenho certeza de que todos os homens que mandei vasculhar a área voltarão com boas notícias em poucos minutos. – Disse doce, alisando os longos cabelos loiros da mulher, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Freya apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enterrando o rosto no peito da Robe dos Deuses de Megrez, envolvendo fortemente seus braços pela fina cintura do rapaz. Tal cena foi observada por uma terceira pessoa. Quando o ruivo deixou o local, foi interceptado ao andar pelo corredor.

— Não acha que se excedeu com a Freya-sama agora, Alberich? – Perguntou o rapaz usando uma Robe dos Deuses de cor vermelha, ostentando uma harpa nas mãos.

— Mime... – virou para olhá-lo.

— Depois da guerra entre Asgard e o Santuário de Atena, nós dois, como os únicos Guerreiros deuses sobreviventes, deveríamos nos limitar a proteger a Hilda-sama e a Freya-sama, e não nos permitir a comportamentos abusivos como o que presenciei agora.

— "Abusivos"? Andou bebendo, Mime? Eu jamais faltei com respeito Freya-sama ou quem quer que seja. – Rebateu.

— É mesmo? Por acaso esqueceu tudo o que fez antes? Acha que não sei que pretendia trair a Hilda-sama e ocupar o lugar dela como representante de Asgard? Não seja cínico, Alberich.

— Hilda-sama me perdoou por isso. Depois de lutar contra os Santos de Atena, e ficar à beira da morte, percebi o quanto fui estúpido. Queria destruir o que deveria proteger. Estou arrependido, e farei de tudo para ser digno de recuperar a minha honra, e só posso fazer isso me esforçando ao máximo para ser o melhor guerreiro Deus que puder ser.

— Ah é? Pois eu só acredito vendo... Alberich.

O jovem de cabelos alaranjados saiu, deixando Alberich sozinho no corredor. A Estrela Delta ficou ali parada, apenas se lamentando por tudo de mau que tinha feito no passado. 

* * *

Enquanto os soldados do palácio iam atrás de Hilda a mando de Alberich, Camus acordou do cochilo, e olhou do lado de fora da caverna para verificar se alguém o vigiava. Ao perceber que não, ele voltou para onde estava, e ergueu suas mãos para a frente de seu rosto. Fechou as mãos deixando apenas os indicadores apontando para cima. Das pontas de seus dedos, ele lançou finos jatos de água, que brincavam de um dedo para outro. Hilda abriu os olhos lentamente, e ao focar sua visão, ficou surpresa ao ver o aquariano perto de onde estava deitada. Viu o que ele fazia com os dedos e ficou muito surpresa. Achou bonito, divertido. Camus percebeu que a bela acordara, então virou seu rosto para ela, dando um singelo sorriso de canto. Ao se olharem, ambos só conseguiram dizer uma coisa um para o outro...

— Mago da Água.

— Dama do Gelo.

 **つづく** **continua...**

E agora? O que Sorento foi fazer na Áustria logo agora que Mu foi sequestrado? E o que espera por Camus em Asgard? Bem, saberemos no próximo. Obrigada a todos que acompanham a história.


	11. Capítulo 11 – Áustria

**Capítulo 11 – Áustria**

Camus deixou a urna de sua Armadura na beira do rio de lava dentro da caverna. Do lado de dentro da casinha de gelo, Hilda ainda lançava um olhar curioso sobre ele. A forma como ele manipulava a água era magistral. Pensou que aquele desconhecido fosse um bom mágico. Não sabia quem era e nem o que fazia ali.

— Quem é você?

— Por favor, não se assuste. Meu nome é Camus.

Longe de estar assustada, Hilda estava encantada com a beleza daquele homem que ela nunca tinha visto pelas terras que governava. Seu corpo estava coberto pela capa de Camus, e ela resolveu perguntar o que era.

— E isso?

— Não se preocupe. Eu trouxe comigo. Estou viajando por aqui. Perdão por colocar você em um lugar tão desconfortável, mas como disse, estou apenas de passagem.

— Eu entendo. Desculpe por não dizer antes. Meu nome é Hilda. Por que me chamou de "Dama do Gelo"? – Perguntou curiosa.

— Bem, porque você parece a personificação da neve de tão bonita. – Respondeu direto.

Hilda ruborizou com tal elogio. Camus podia ser qualquer coisa, mas tímido ele nunca foi. Sempre diz tudo o que pensa sem rodeios, e naquela situação, não foi diferente. Achou Hilda linda e disse isso a ela sem cerimônia alguma. O raciocínio da Governante de Asgard foi interrompido quando a mesma ouviu seu nome ser chamado por várias vozes masculinas do lado de fora.

— Hilda-sama! Hilda-sama! Onde a Senhorita está?

— Parece que estão procurando pela Senhorita. Poderá ser melhor cuidada por eles. Vou chamá-los.

— Por favor, não faça isso! – Disse desesperada.

Camus não entendeu, mas pôde sentir o desespero da moça. Usou seu Cosmo e ergueu uma parede de gelo fechando a entrada da caverna, selando os Cosmos de ambos lá dentro. Hilda olhou perplexa, e ao ver o rapaz voltando, resolveu questioná-lo novamente.

— Como fez isso? Quem é você realmente?

— Posso responder o que você quiser, mas antes, você me dirá por que fugiu daqueles homens. Pelo jeito que a chamaram, não creio que sejam seus inimigos.

— Você está certo. Eles são guardas do Palácio Valhalla. Estão atrás de mim por que... eu sou Hilda de Polaris, Representante de Odin na Terra.

Camus não demonstrou nenhuma reação, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Mas se você é a governante daqui, por que está fugindo?

— Porque preciso ir... em busca de Atena. – Revelou.

— Atena? Entendo, mas por enquanto você precisa descansar.

— Que lugar é esse? Por que eu estou assim? Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo?

— Acalme-se. Eu também não sei os detalhes. Como disse antes, estou aqui de passagem, e de repente encontrei um cavalo agitado. Ele me conduziu até onde você estava. Eu te vi ferida e a trouxe aqui para cuidar de você. Provavelmente você caiu do cavalo e se machucou.

— Então foi isso. Acho melhor eu descansar mesmo... – disse ao deitar-se novamente.

— Fique tranquila. Logo você estará bem. Se importa se eu fizer algo que pareça... desrespeitoso? – Perguntou direto novamente.

— Como assim? Não entendi o que quis dizer.

— Se incomoda em sentir frio?

— Pergunta isso para alguém que vive em Asgard? O que pretende fazer?

— Me permite? É para o seu próprio bem.

Mesmo receosa, Hilda acabou assentindo com a cabeça, enquanto ele ia se aproximando. Pegou-a pelos ombros e a sentou. Depois passou as pontas de seus dedos pelas feridas do rosto dela suavemente, ao mesmo tempo em que um Cosmo Dourado envolveu seu corpo e suas mãos gelaram, curando as feridas da mulher. Hilda ficou chocada, mas sentiu seu corpo tremer ao sentir as gélidas mãos de Camus sobre si, mas também esquentou pelo mesmo motivo. Por alguma razão, aquele homem a deixava... inquieta.

— Eu... estou curada! – Exclamou chocada. — Você sabe usar o Cosmo. – Disse ao pular da "cama".

Hilda saiu da pequena casinha de gelo. Olhou em volta, e viu a urna da Armadura de Aquário. Voltou para dentro, e olhou para ele fixamente.

— Eu vi uma Armadura de Ouro lá fora. Você não é um mágico. Por favor me diga quem é você.

— O Mago do Gelo. Camus, o Santo de Ouro de Aquário.

— Santo de Ouro? Mas por que está aqui? O que veio fazer em Asgard?

— Eu estou aqui... para proteger a Governante de Asgard por ordens de Atena.

— Isso significa que você está aqui para me proteger. – Disse surpresa.

Camus apenas a olhou sério, admirando a beleza da mulher.

— Não se preocupe. Eu prometo levá-la em segurança até Atena. Mas antes é melhor que eu a leve de volta para o seu Palácio.

— Eu até posso voltar, mas estou faminta. Na pressa, acabei não trazendo nada para comer.

— Eu fiz uma sopa de inhame. Por coincidência, esse legume é ótimo para cicatrização. Vai te fazer bem.

— Aceito. E peço desculpas por te dar trabalho.

Camus deu à Hilda um prato de sopa. Ela comeu e se sentiu revigorada com o liquido quente e consistente invadindo seu corpo. Estava realmente faminta, e aquilo fez muito bem a ela.

— Está delicioso. Você cozinha muito bem. Parabéns.

— Bondade sua. – Respondeu o aquariano com um pequeno sorriso de canto, sendo habilmente admirado pela prateada.

— Puxa, estou satisfeita. Comi demais. Muito obrigada.

— Ótimo. Agora que está melhor, devemos ir. Pode andar? – Perguntou, ao estender sua mão a ela.

— Desculpe..., mas não posso. Minha perna ainda está doendo muito.

— Se não tem jeito...

O Santo de Ouro tomou Hilda nos braços e caminhou com ela até o Palácio Valhalla. Como ela não estava muito bem, Camus não podia usar sua velocidade da luz, e teve que ir andando normalmente. A bela prateada estava tensa. Seu corpo tremia constantemente, mas não exatamente por causa do frio, com o qual estava mais do que acostumada, mas sim por estar nos braços daquele homem que apareceu do nada, revelando ser um Santo de Ouro, e agora a levava de volta prometendo ajuda-la. Aquele tão belo homem... logo Hilda estaria de volta ao seu Palácio, diante de sua irmã e seus Guerreiros Deuses remanescentes. 

* * *

Em seu quarto, June abriu a gaveta de uma das cômodas. De dentro dela, tirou um paletó cuidadosamente dobrado. Deitou-se em sua cama, abraçando a peça de roupa. Aspirava levemente o tecido, procurando sentir o cheiro de seu dono. O mesmo paletó que Sorento usava no dia do baile, e cobriu o corpo dela quando a salvou. Adorava sentir o cheiro dele... aquele cheiro de homem. Percorreu os lençóis da cama com uma das mãos, lembrando de quando Sorento estava deitado nela à beira da morte. Agradeceu aos céus por ele estar vivo e bem, e ainda sentia sua presença lá. Seu cheiro, seu Cosmo, era como se tudo dele ainda estivesse lá. Ainda abraçada à peça de roupa, a loira começou a sentir seu corpo esquentar de forma avassaladora ao lembrar do beijo... _aquele_ beijo. Não conseguia tirar aquele momento de sua mente. Não conseguia mais tirar ele do seu pensamento. Sentia a boca dele na sua. Sentia frio, calor, tremia, suava, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mal sabia ela, mas estava excitada. Estava excitada apenas com o simples fato de pensar naquele músico misterioso que entrou em sua vida de forma tão repentina. Não mais contendo sua ansiedade, a moça não teve mais dúvidas: subiu até o Templo de Atena e solicitou permissão para ver sua deusa.

— June? Aconteceu algo? – Saori questionou.

— Não exatamente. Atena... perdoe minha impertinência, mas... – hesitou.

— Pode falar, June. Se quer pedir alguma coisa não precisa ter vergonha. Shion não está. Podemos falar à vontade. – Atena respondeu, tentando fazer sua Santa se abrir com ela.

— É que... por favor, permita-me ir até onde o Sorento está. – Pediu direta.

— Permissão concedida.

— O que? Assim tão fácil?

— June, para mim está tudo muito claro há tempos. Você está apaixonada pelo Sorento. Eu sei como se sente, pois também amo o Julian, e por isso não posso impedir que fique ao lado de seu amado.

— Não! Atena entendeu tudo errado. Não se trata disso. Somos apenas amigos —

— Não seja boba! A quem está tentando enganar? – Saori interrompeu — Acha que pode enganar uma deusa, ainda mais a deusa da sabedoria como eu? Embora você mesma não admita, está escrito em sua testa o amor que sente. Como uma mulher apaixonada que também sou, irei ajudá-la.

— Eu... não sei o que dizer... muito obrigada, Atena.

— Não me agradeça, querida. Pedirei ao Shion que envie você até lá assim que ele voltar, mas por enquanto, venha comigo.

A Santa de Bronze apenas concordou e seguiu a deusa. Subiram para além do 13º templo, onde ficavam os aposentos pessoais da Governante da Terra. A jovem abriu seu imenso closet, e colocou sobre a igualmente enorme cama, várias peças de roupa de todos os estilos. A loirinha olhou intrigada e maravilhada ao mesmo tempo.

— Muito bem, June. Vamos escolher algumas roupas. Sorento foi para o seu país natal, a Áustria, cujo clima costuma ser gelado praticamente o ano todo. Uma roupa de guerreira não seria apropriada em nenhuma parte daquele país.

— Verdade? Mas não tem nenhum problema?

— Não tem. Pode escolher o que quiser sem medo.

Mesmo um tanto contrariada, June aceitou a oferta de sua nobre deusa. Logo, elas montaram um look versátil para a Santa de Bronze. Escolheram algo simples, mas bonito ao mesmo tempo. Um par de botas pretas de salto alto até os joelhos, uma saia social vermelha até a metade das coxas, cujo fechamento era em um zíper lateral em toda a sua extensão, podendo abrir uma fenda em sua coxa, uma blusa, também social de cor branca, que ela colocou por dentro da saia, e, claro, um sobretudo preto com capuz por cima, para protegê-la do frio. O que mais chamou a atenção de June foram as peças íntimas que a reencarnação de Atena entregou a ela. Todas as peças estavam lacradas nas embalagens, e Saori fez questão de dar a ela. Consistia em um par de meias finas 7/8 pretas, que ao calçar, deixavam suas pernas sensualmente transparentes. Uma cinta liga de renda preta para ser sutilmente colocada por cima da tanga de igual cor que deixava suas nádegas à mostra e um sutiã, também preto e de renda com fechamento em frente única com cordas. A jovem ficou intrigada, pois nunca havia usado esse tipo de coisa na vida, e não sabia bem como agir. Saori a tranquilizou, e explicou como deveria vestir tudo. A loirinha ficou envergonhada de início, mas se acostumou, e quando vestiu a saia e a blusa, a qual deixou com três botões abertos em um belo decote, se sentiu linda. Pegou o sobretudo e uma bolsa lateral que Atena lhe deu, com peças de roupas extras.

— Saori-san... gostei muito das roupas, mas... essas roupas íntimas... nunca usei nada assim. – A loira disse envergonhada.

— Não se preocupe com isso, minha querida. Tenho certeza de que fará um bom uso delas. Acredite. Não sabe o efeito que essa produção pode provocar. Tenha confiança, querida. Vá atrás de seu amado.

June não entendia muito bem as palavras de Saori, mas seus sentimentos estavam convictos, e ela só descobriria o que realmente significava quando estivesse na presença dele...

 **[Centro de Viena - Áustria]**

Elisa, uma das empregadas da casa de Sorento, chegou na mansão por volta de seis da manhã. Desde que os pais do músico morreram, os empregados foram dispensados, restando apenas Elisa, e os jardineiros e cuidadores da casa, que vinham três vezes por semana. A mulher estava arrumando o escritório do falecido senhor Christian, pai de Sorento. Organizava a estante de livros, sem imaginar que seu querido Jovem Mestre estava no andar de cima, dormindo sossegadamente em seu quarto.

Já era por volta de oito da manhã. Sorento teve uma doce e relaxante noite de sono, como a muito tempo não tinha. Acordou com cara de bobo, pois havia sonhado com June. Sonhou que estavam em um rochedo à beira do Mar Mediterrâneo. O dia estava lindo e o sol estava se pondo em um lindo alaranjado. Ele a beijava, a tomava nos braços e a fazia sua. Despertou com o rosto e todo o resto de seu corpo molhados de suor, mesmo com o frio que fazia. Suava de desejo e excitação, e isso o deixou temeroso. Embora ele estivesse feliz, também estava preocupado, pois temia a forma como seus sentimentos estavam confusos em relação a ela. Não queria mais sofrer, e menos ainda fazer a loira sofrer também.

— Meu Deus... O que está acontecendo comigo? Estou ficando louco? – Perguntou-se.

Deixou os devaneios de lado e decidiu se arrumar. Tomou um banho bem gelado para cortar o efeito do sonho que teve e separou suas roupas. Calça e sapatos sociais pretos, uma camisa branca e gravata roxa. Depois de se vestir, colocou um colete cinza por cima de tudo e um paletó preto. Ficava lindo de terno. Pegou sua mala de mão e tirou a amostra do sangue de Mu, colocando dentro de uma valise. Ao descer as escadas, quase teve uma vertigem ao dar de cara com sua babá que a tanto tempo não via, indo em direção à sala.

— Babá... – disse emocionado.

— Sorento-chan... – Elisa disse, já quase aos prantos, ao virar-se e olhar para ele.

— Minha querida Elisa...

O rapaz abraçou sua amada babá com ternura. A elegante Elisa, que vestia um lindo terninho azul marinho como uniforme, estava emocionada ao abraçar seu patrãozinho, que para ela era como se fosse um filho, e as lágrimas foram invadindo sua face.

— Mas como veio assim sem avisar depois de tanto tempo?

— Desculpe por isso. Queria te fazer uma visita, mas estava treinando no Santuário de Atena. Muita coisa aconteceu, e eu precisei vir por um motivo muito importante. – Respondeu calmo, secando as lágrimas dela com seu lenço.

— Entendi. Mas olha pra você. – Disse, desfazendo o abraço e olhando bem para ele. — Como está bonito. E esse cabelo? Está ainda maior do que quando o vi pela última vez.

— É... Sabe que minha mãe adorava cabelos compridos. Os dela estavam quase do mesmo tamanho quando... ela morreu. – Comentou triste.

— Ah, não fique assim, meu amor. Mas por que veio? Esta valise... não me diga que...

— Isso mesmo. Ouça, não acho que aconteça, mas se alguém me procurar, diga que estarei no Hospital Geral. Tenho algo importante a fazer lá.

Acenando com as mãos, Elisa viu seu querido protegido se distanciar para fora da mansão, depois desaparecer em um forte brilho dourado. A senhora de meia idade achou que estava bêbada ou andou trabalhando demais quando ele sumiu...

 **[Centro de Viena – Hospital Geral de Viena]**

O jovem caminhava apressado pelo estacionamento. Após aparecer ali para não chamar a atenção, andou em direção aos elevadores. Seguia seu caminho até a ala dos médicos, localizada no 25º andar do luxuoso edifício dedicado a salvar vidas humanas. O hospital era o mais importante da Áustria e também o mais prestigiado. Entrou em um dos consultórios onde havia uma mesa com uma placa escrito "Sorento Alexander – Hematologista".

Colocou a valise sobre a mesa, tirou o paletó e trocou por um jaleco branco que estava estendido em um tripé ao lado de uma grande e elegante cadeira preta. Do lado esquerdo do bolso, estava bordado o mesmo nome que o da placa sobre a mesa na cor roxa. Pegou a amostra do sangue de Mu e foi até o enorme e mais avançado laboratório de análises clínicas da Áustria, que ficava no 20º andar. Ao ser noticiado da presença do músico, o diretor do hospital em pessoa foi até lá cumprimentar o rapaz.

— Alexander-sensei! Que grande honra ter o senhor aqui. Por que não avisou que viria? – Disse Felix, ao apertar a mão do jovem.

— Felix... Também é um prazer para mim. Desculpe se vim sem avisar, mas preciso fazer uma análise detalhada de uma amostra de sangue.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Seu pai, que Deus o tenha, era o dono deste hospital, e eu estou muito honrado pelo senhor ter me permitido cuidar de tudo por aqui.

— Não me agradeça. Como tenho outras prioridades, seria impossível para mim fazer isso.

— Conheço tal fato. O Mestre sempre se dedicou à música, mesmo tendo um incrível talento para a medicina e sendo o mais brilhante Hematologista deste país.

— Obrigado pelo elogio, mas acho que não mereço tanto. De qualquer forma, estou cuidando dos negócios marítimos que meu pai me deixou na Grécia e não pretendo voltar para cá, mas os acontecimentos atuais estão me obrigando a fazer uso de minhas outras habilidades.

— Entendo, Mestre. Fique à vontade em seu hospital, e se precisar de alguma ajuda, não hesite em me chamar.

— Não se preocupe. O que estou fazendo aqui é confidencial. Só quero esclarecer uma dúvida sobre o meu próprio pré-diagnóstico.

— Como desejar, Mestre.

Após Felix acenar positivamente com a cabeça e sair, Sorento continuou com seu trabalho. Analisou minuciosamente a amostra do sangue de Mu com vários equipamentos e não teve dúvidas: o sangue dele estava contaminado. Fez mais alguns procedimentos que levariam tempo para ficarem prontos. Enquanto esperava os resultados das análises clínicas, o médico deu uma volta pelo hospital até a cantina do térreo, onde foi tomar um café e comer alguma coisa. Por onde passava, atraía olhares de admiração dos homens, ao ver que o dono daquele lugar era tão jovem e tão brilhante. Também atraía olhares cobiçadores das mulheres, ao passar com seus longos cabelos esvoaçantes, um ar misterioso e belo rosto. Uma coisa não podia ser negada: Sorento era o tipo que não passava desapercebido. O que o jovem General não imaginava era que dentro de alguns minutos receberia uma visita inesperada da atual dona de seus sonhos... 

* * *

No Santuário, tudo já estava preparado para que June fosse para a Áustria. Assim que Shion chegou ao topo das doze casas, Saori inventou uma desculpa qualquer e pediu que ele enviasse a Santa de Bronze para lá. Fez isso por que aquele seria um segredo das duas. E com os incríveis poderes do Mestre do Santuário, bastou menos de um segundo para que June estivesse diante da mansão da Família Alexander. Olhou perplexa diante da enorme construção. Era uma linda mansão. Nunca seus olhos presenciaram nada igual. Como não havia visto ninguém do lado de fora, resolveu entrar sem se ligar no fato de que ali havia uma campainha. Olhou ao redor da sala. Viu uma grande escada para o segundo andar, e ao olhar para o lado, uma mesinha de canto onde tinham dois retratos. Um deles era um casal, os pais de Sorento. O outro porta-retratos era de duas crianças. Uma foto curiosa de dois meninos sentados na neve. Um deles era Sorento com sua flauta, o outro, um garoto de cabelos alaranjados. Eram lindos e muito fofos quando crianças. Perguntou-se quem seria, mas levou um susto ao ouvir uma voz feminina.

— Quem é você, mocinha? – Perguntou Elisa.

— Eu... eu... meu nome é June. Vim da Grécia e estou procurando um homem chamado Sorento. Você o conhece?

— Mas é claro. Ele é o dono desta mansão. Eu sou Elisa, a babá do Jovem Mestre Sorento.

— Ah... então eu apareci no lugar certo. O Mestre Shion é mesmo incrível.

— O que disse?

— Ah... nada. A senhora sabe onde ele está? Preciso muito falar com ele.

— Ele está no Hospital Geral de Viena...

— Hospital?! Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Ele está bem? Eu preciso vê-lo. – Gritou desesperada ao interromper Elisa, sacudindo os ombros da mulher. Deu meia volta em direção à saída.

— Espere, aonde vai? Precisa do endereço do hospital, não vai conseguir encontrá-lo sozinha.

— Não se preocupe. Sei bem como achá-lo.

A garota saiu sem rumo pelas ruas de Viena. Esteve a vida toda reclusa na Ilha de Andrômeda, na Etiópia, e estava acostumada apenas as pobres e pequenas aldeias. A cidade grande, movimentada e barulhenta era uma completa novidade para ela. Vestiu o sobretudo, pois o frio que fazia era quase congelante. Enquanto andava, viu umas placas na rua sinalizando o trânsito. Tentou ler para ver se conseguia se localizar, mas sendo estrangeira, não entendia nadinha do que estava escrito ali, por que não sabia alemão. Pensou em perguntar a alguém pelas ruas, mas seria pior ainda, pois a pessoa responderia em alemão, e ela não entenderia do mesmo jeito. Continuou andando sem rumo, até que viu o símbolo de uma cruz vermelha em uma das placas. Percebeu na hora que era o símbolo de um hospital, e seguiu na direção para qual a placa apontava. Correu desajeitada pelas ruas, desviando das pessoas. Parou em uma esquina e se concentrou. Tentou localizar o músico através do Cosmo. Não demorou muito. Sentiu o Cosmo nobre e quente dele por perto. Andou com calma e sentiu a energia. Foi caminhando enquanto sentia o Cosmo do general cada vez mais forte. Dez minutos de caminhada, e lá estava a loira em frente a um renomado e imponente prédio. Ali estava ele. O Hospital Geral de Viena. June ficou feliz por estar sentindo o Cosmo de Sorento sem nenhuma alteração. Isso devia significar que ele estava bem. Entrou no prédio às pressas, mas não sabia por onde começar a procurar, pois a construção era enorme. Também não adiantaria perguntar, pois todos falavam alemão. O único jeito era olhar em cada canto, nem que para isso ela precisasse vasculhar o prédio inteiro.

Depois de vagar perdida pelos corredores do hospital, June foi parar em uma espécie de hall. Olhou ao redor e viu várias portas cinzas cada uma com um painel com números e uma seta indicando a direção. Nunca tinha visto um elevador na vida, e quando um deles parou no térreo e saiu uma pessoa de dentro, a loira levou um grande susto, mas mesmo receosa, resolveu entrar na máquina. O equipamento disse "sobe" em alemão e começou a fechar a porta. June tentou sair, mas já era tarde. Sentiu um frio na barriga imenso quando o elevador subiu pelos andares em alta velocidade.

Enquanto isso, Sorento permanecia na cafeteria do térreo. Depois de comer algumas torradas com patê de ervas finas, ele se servia de uma bela xícara de café expresso, pois não queria dormir. Tinha uma importante análise para fazer depois que os resultados dos primeiros testes ficassem prontos. Subitamente, uma bela mulher alta, ruiva, com cabelos até a metade das costas e olhos verdes, se aproximou da mesa onde ele estava, e dando um grito, puxou o rapaz pelo braço, fazendo-o levantar, e o puxou para um abraço.

— Sorento! Amorzinho! Não acredito que você está aqui na minha frente. – Gritou eufórica.

— Katharine... – Respondeu surpreso, separando-se dela.

— Deixa eu te ver. Está ainda mais lindo! Quanto tempo não nos vemos. Seu cabelo está enorme.

Sorento olhou intrigado. Katharine era uma antiga amiga da faculdade. Ambos se formaram com louvor no curso de Hematologia, e a garota sempre teve uma paixão platônica pelo músico, mas ele sempre foi sincero com ela e a rejeitou prontamente. Mesmo assim, ela nunca desistiu de conquistar o médico um dia.

— Também fico feliz em te ver de novo, Katharine.

— E só diz isso? Não vai dizer que eu estou bonita? – Indagou decepcionada.

— Claro que sim. Desculpe minha indelicadeza. Você está linda. Seu cabelo também cresceu.

— E o que veio fazer aqui? Desde que se mudou para a Grécia você nunca mais pisou neste hospital. Sei que você não quis exercer a profissão nem se dedicar à medicina, mas podia vir nos visitar de vez em quando.

— Eu vim por que precisei fazer uma análise de urgência, e na Grécia seria impossível. Mas estou voltando para lá assim que terminar.

— Ótimo. Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar nisso. Será mais rápido se fizermos a análise juntos.

— Desculpe, mas não posso. É um trabalho confidencial. O paciente me pediu sigilo.

— Entendo. Afinal, você, que se formou como o mais brilhante do curso de Hematologia, não precisaria mesmo de uma segunda opinião.

— Não se trata disso, Katharine, e você sabe. Agora preciso ir.

— Ah, não diga isso. Fique um pouco mais com a gente.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso. Preciso voltar logo para o laboratório para ver como está o progresso de minhas análises.

— Espere!

A médica puxou o músico pelo braço, pegou a cabeça dele com força e o beijou desesperadamente. Surpreso, Sorento apenas abriu os olhos até onde suas pálpebras podiam e nada fez. Ela o beijava de forma apaixonada e possessiva, fazendo de tudo para que ele abrisse a boca, mas o General não deu passagem a ela. Esperou a garota se dar conta de que ele era indiferente, e quando ela finalmente o soltou, Sorento a olhou com extrema desaprovação, deixando-a triste.

— Não devia ter feito isso.

— Me perdoa. Sério, me perdoa. É que... você sabe o que eu sinto por você há muito tempo.

— E eu já te expliquei que não posso corresponder. Ainda mais agora que...

— O que? Por acaso se apaixonou por outra pessoa?

Assim que Sorento ia tentar responder, foi interrompido ao sentir fortemente o Cosmo de June bem perto de si.

— June-san? Não pode ser! – Exclamou preocupado e saiu correndo, mas Katharine foi atrás dele.

June estava apavorada no elevador. O equipamento deu uma espécie de pane e não abriu a porta no último andar. A jovem caiu sentada no chão quando o elevador começou a descer. Nervosa e morrendo de medo por estar presa, ela chorava e já estava concentrando seu Cosmo na mão direita, disposta a botar a porta abaixo para sair dali. Levou um susto enorme ao ver Sorento emergir diante de si envolto em um brilho dourado, e ela não hesitou em abraçar o rapaz com todo o desespero que sentia no momento. O corpo de June tremia, e ambos não disseram nem uma só palavra, e quando finalmente o elevador se abriu no térreo, eles deram de cara com Katharine, que os olhou com uma expressão de raiva e desgosto ao vê-los abraçados.

— Ei, já deu, ne? Já pode tirar as mãos de cima dele, garota. – Disse a arrogante Katherine, puxando June pelo braço, tirou a loira de perto de Sorento.

— Quem é essa minhoca vestida de vela? – June questionou ao ser abordada, ainda com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

— O que disse? Escute aqui, o Sorento é meu, portanto pode ir tirando as mãos e os olhos dele.

— Ah, é mesmo? Não estou vendo o seu nome escrito nele. Não me enche a paciência se não quiser que eu arrebente a sua cara.

— Ah, tá. Por que não tenta? Aliás, não tem noção do ridículo, hein garota? Não sabia que nunca se deve deixar a lingerie aparecer por debaixo da roupa? Que deselegante. Ninguém é obrigado a ver seus peitos.

— Sua lombriga de água suja! Eu vou te mostrar...

— Ei, já chega vocês duas. Não falem como se eu não estivesse aqui por que eu não sou uma coisa. June-san, o que está fazendo aqui? Eu disse que voltaria logo. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Julian?

— Não é isso... depois eu te conto. – Respondeu evasiva, pois não queria falar na frente daquela mulher desagradável.

— Me conte agora. Vamos subir até o meu consultório. – Disse, apontando para o elevador.

— O que? E entrar nessa coisa esquisita de novo?

— June-san... não me diga que naquela hora você estava presa no elevador?

— Se está falando dessa caixa cinza espelhada então é isso mesmo. Eu fiquei desesperada e quase botei tudo abaixo.

— Hahaha! Sorento de onde saiu tal criatura primitiva que nem ao menos sabe o que é um elevador? Você a conheceu em alguma caverna? – Disse a médica as gargalhadas.

— Pare com isso, Katharine. – Repreendeu.

— Ah, para. Tinha que ser loira burra mesmo para não saber usar um elevador.

— Agora sim eu vou esganar essa lambisgoia ruiva de farmácia! – Exclamou a loira, já partindo para cima da médica, mas foi contida por Sorento.

— Me solta Sorento! Eu vou mostrar a essa bruxa quem é a criatura primitiva.

— Pare, June-san. Vamos sair daqui. – Disse ele, arrastando June para dentro do elevador, deixando Katharine para trás, enraivecida.

Dentro da cabine, Sorento, quase de costas para June, olhou para a jovem através do espelho. Com a confusão armada por Katharine, ele ainda não tinha tido tempo para reparar na Santa de Bronze. Estava divinamente linda. Evitou de todas as formas olhar para o busto da garota, mas parte do sutiã de renda aparecendo sob o decote era muito instigante. Katherine estava certa. Não era algo para ficar à mostra. Lembrou-se do sonho que teve mais cedo e do banho gelado que precisou tomar para amenizar sua excitação. Naquele momento, ter June tão perto de si fez com que tudo o que sentira em seu sonho retornasse, e um imenso calor invadisse seu corpo.

— Acho que estou mesmo ficando louco. Preciso de outro banho gelado. – Pensou alto e muito bem percebido pela Santa de Bronze.

— O que? Banho gelado no frio que faz aqui? Seria muita coragem. – Comentou.

O jovem flautista ficou em silêncio. Jamais diria a ela a causa de seus calores súbitos. O elevador parou no 13º andar, mas não entrou ninguém. June levou outro susto e abraçou Sorento no desespero. Ele sentiu o corpo da garota tremer de uma tal maneira que ele mesmo ficou preocupado. Afagou os cabelos dela com carinho antes de se atrever a perguntar.

— June-san... você nunca tinha entrado em um elevador?

— Não... me desculpa. Eu sempre vivi isolada na Ilha de Andrômeda, e nunca tinha visto uma cidade tão grande e esses prédios enormes. Estou com medo. – Respondeu aos prantos, pressionando seu rosto no ombro dele.

— Acalme-se. Não se preocupe. Eu não imaginava que você viria, e entendo por que você está assim, mas não precisa ter medo do elevador. É um equipamento muito necessário nos edifícios e é totalmente seguro, desde que seja usado de forma correta e passe por manutenções periódicas.

— Tudo bem. Isso é o de menos. Mas já estamos chegando?

— Já chegamos.

Aliviada, June saiu do elevador, e foi conduzida por Sorento até seu consultório.

— Nossa, que sala bonita. Mas espere um pouco... só agora que caiu a ficha. Sorento, você é médico?

— É uma longa história. Desculpe se não te contei, mas ninguém além de meus familiares e colegas de faculdade sabe disso. Eu me formei em medicina, comecei a exercer a profissão e depois deixei de lado, pois gosto mesmo é da música.

— Entendi. Hema... Hena...

— Hematologia. É a área da medicina que estuda especificamente tudo relacionado ao sangue.

— Impressionante. Então você é mais inteligente do que eu pensei.

— Não é para tanto.

— E pretende ficar muito tempo aqui?

— Não. Só o tempo necessário para eu terminar a minha pesquisa. Estou analisando algo importante.

— Tem a ver com o sequestro do Mu, não é?

— É... Mas eu não queria dizer nada até estar tudo confirmado.

— Entendo... mas para sairmos daqui teremos que andar de novo naquela caixa, digo, elevador?

— Bem, é necessário.

— Não! Por favor! Eu não quero andar naquilo de novo. Use seu teletransporte, voe se for preciso, o que for, mas não me coloque naquela coisa de novo. – Disse desesperada.

— Tudo bem. Eu te levo para a minha casa, mas terá que esperar até que eu verifique o progresso da minha análise.

June concordou em esperar até que ele voltasse e acabou dormindo na maca do consultório do músico.

 **[Templo Submarino de Poseidon – Mar Mediterrâneo]**

Desde que o Santo de Áries foi sequestrado por Thetis, Kanon vêm usando os poderes do espírito de Poseidon através da ânfora de Atena para que, usando o corpo de Mu, ele possa ter o controle dos poderes do Deus dos Mares. Desde então, várias cidades litorâneas vêm sofrendo com ondas gigantes e inundações. Era sobre isso que Hilda iria tratar com Atena quando chegasse ao Santuário. Thetis se aproximou do corpo de Mu com clara intenção de beijá-lo, mas antes disso se declarou, e mal sabia ela que Kanon estava ouvindo tudo perto da porta.

— Mu... nunca pensei que diria isso, mas quando te vi, senti uma coisa percorrendo todo o meu corpo, um desejo muito forte de te beijar. Pena que você esteja inerte e fora de sua mente. Senão eu juro que...

Parou de falar, e apenas juntou seus lábios nos lábios do ariano inerte, apenas pela pura vontade de saciar a imensa atração que sentia por tão bela figura masculina.

— Ah, Thetis... muito cuidado com o que faz. Coitada de você se me trair. Não sabe o que a espera se ousar me trair. – Pensou ao ver a cena.

 **つづく** **continua...**

O que será que vai rolar na terra natal de Sorento? O que ele irá descobrir em suas pesquisas? E essa nojenta da Katherine? Kanon está disposto a fechar ainda mais o cerco. Camus levará Hilda até Atena sem problemas? Veremos... preferi deixar o termo "sensei" para se referir ao Sorento, pois, para quem não sabe, assim como os professores, os médicos também são chamados de sensei no Japão, e como em SS tem personagens de todos os países do mundo e todos falam japonês, nem faz diferença rsrs

Bem, quando se trabalha no elevador (como eu) a gente presencia muitas cenas inusitadas. A cena do elevador eu tive que escrever baseada em minha experiência diária. O que aparece de gente fresca não é mole kkkk quando digo pessoas frescas, não é por ter medo do elevador. Ter medo é algo normal e todo mundo tem, mas falo por pessoas que tem medo, sabem que não podem entrar na cabine e mesmo assim insistem em ir e ficam dando ataque de pelanca do meu lado do tipo "ai, ai! Que medo eu odeio elevador! Não posso entrar aqui" e coisas do tipo. Se não pode entrar, então não entra. A escada serve pra isso. Essas aborrecentes mimizentas irritam kkkkkk

Sorento tendo pensamentos sujos na cabine foi um bônus a parte. Quem nunca pensou merda quando se está sozinho no elevador com um gatinho ou uma gatinha que atire a primeira pedra. Espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo. Beijinhos.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Confissão

Olá queridos. Os próximos Capítulos da história serão mais agitados, por isso espero que gostem. Sorento e June viverão momentos muito especiais neste capítulo. Boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 12 – Confissão**

Na casa de Áries, Julian estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas meditando. No topo da escadaria, de costas para a entrada do primeiro Templo, a encarnação de Poseidon treinava sua mente arduamente, tal como o Santo de Ouro lhe ensinara. Sentia a brisa suave esvoaçar os longos e belos cabelos azulados. O canto dos pássaros acariciava seus ouvidos e tudo isso o trazia paz. O corpo dele começava a emanar seu Cosmo humano sem que percebesse, à medida que meditava. De dentro da Casa de Áries, Shaka pôde sentir o poderoso Cosmo que Julian estava desenvolvendo e sorriu. Desde o sequestro de Mu, e a tentativa de Kanon de matar Atena através de Poseidon, Saori não via nem falava com seu amado. Ele temia ser dominado novamente pela vontade da divindade, por isso pediu distância a ela. Depois de tempos, Saori desceu até a casa de Áries, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar do concentrado jovem, foi contida por Shaka, que a chamou para a parte mais reclusa do Templo.

— Atena, perdoe minha impertinência, mas não acho prudente se aproximar do Julian-san por enquanto.

— Eu sei que desde aquele dia, o espírito de Poseidon não voltou a se apoderar do Julian, então acho que não preciso me preocupar.

— Minhas desculpas, mas eu discordo. Atena... Mesmo meus olhos estando fechados, você não pode engana-los. Você tem medo de Poseidon, estou certo?

Saori hesitou. Suas pernas tremeram com a afirmação do virginiano, e ficou surpresa por ele estar dizendo a verdade.

— Shaka... Eu tenho pavor de Poseidon. Sei que me entende, por isso serei sincera com você. Eu só venci a última Guerra Santa contra Poseidon por que ele não estava completamente despertado. Se Kanon não tivesse interferido no despertar de Poseidon... Com certeza nenhum de nós estaria aqui agora. – Revelou.

— É... Tivemos sorte quanto a isso. Mas acho que agora que Mu foi levado pelo inimigo, Kanon certamente não irá visar mais o Julian-san.

— Então eu posso vê-lo agora?

— Melhor não. Ele está em profunda meditação. Seria bom não o interromper agora. Sinto que o Cosmo humano do Julian-san será necessário futuramente.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Lembra das palavras de Sorento? Ele disse que Julian-san nunca vai deixar de ser Poseidon, por isso acho que de alguma forma, por mais que tente, Kanon não irá conseguir obter os poderes do Deus dos Mares como deseja. Ele já falhou uma vez e falhará de novo.

— Shaka... Rezarei para que você esteja certo. – Atena disse conformada.

Saori voltou para o seu Templo um pouco mais tranquila. As palavras de Shaka acalmaram o coração da Deusa de alguma forma, embora o problema estivesse longe de ser resolvido... 

* * *

**[Palácio Valhalla – Asgard]**

Alberich estava na Sala do Trono de Hilda. O ruivo observava atentamente todos os movimentos de Freya com seus belos olhos verdes. A loira ainda estava muito preocupada com sua irmã mais velha, e andava de um lado para o outro pelo salão. Em certo momento, a jovem fitou a Estrela Delta ajoelhada, em respeito que devia a ela, e num movimento brusco, puxou o ruivo para um abraço. Pressionava com força a esbelta cintura masculina, sendo retribuída com afagos nos dourados cabelos. Freya se separou, olhando diretamente para o único olho que não estava coberto pela franja ruiva. Ela suavemente posicionou seus dedos pela franja, deslocando o cabelo para contemplar tão belo olhar. O Guerreiro Deus fazia o mesmo, olhando fixamente para os iguais olhos verdes de Freya, mas para a moça, os olhos dele eram ainda mais belos, mais verdes e mais brilhantes. Eram tão absurdamente lindos que Alberich parecia ostentar duas esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos. Perdeu-se neles. Achou que poderia esquecer todos os seus problemas se apenas permanecesse olhando para aqueles olhos.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Hilda-sama voltará sã e salva. Acredite e tenha fé em Odin.

Assim que a Estrela Delta terminou a frase, uma agitação tomou conta do lado de fora do palácio. Camus finalmente chegou até a porta do Palácio com Hilda nos braços. Vários soldados da guarda real se aproximaram para atacá-lo, achando que o Dourado havia machucado a Governante de Asgard, mas quando uma imensa energia se fez presente, todos eles se enfileiraram de ambos os lados do imenso portão, dando passagem ao Santo de Ouro, que emanava seu Cosmo Dourado e imponente, deixando os soldados praticamente paralisados diante de seu poder. Hilda também ficou sem ação. O Cosmo de Camus era nobre, acolhedor, quente e muito poderoso. Estava se sentindo revigorada, e não se importaria em ficar nos braços daquele belo homem por toda a sua vida, se necessário. Aquário entrou na Sala do Trono, e se deparou com Freya e Alberich, que ainda se entreolhavam. Mime estava em um canto, presenciando a tão íntima "amizade" entre o Guerreiro Deus e a irmã da governante daquela terra gelada. Eles ficaram espantados, assim como Mime, ao verem Camus colocar Hilda cuidadosamente em seu trono.

— Ei, estranho! O que pensa que está fazendo com a Hilda-sama? – Disse Mime indignado ao adentrar totalmente no local.

— Fique calmo, Mime.

— E justo _você_ me pede calma, Alberich? Não está vendo que esse estranho chegou aqui carregando a Hilda-sama? Ela está machucada.

— Não é hora para isso agora. Onee-sama, o que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Freya preocupada.

— É uma longa história, querida irmã. Desculpe por tê-la preocupado. – Respondeu serena.

— Não importa. O importante é que você está bem agora.

— E quem é este homem? Ele não parece ser daqui. – Questionou Alberich intrigado.

— Está tudo bem. Este homem é um Santo de Ouro do Santuário. Ele veio até aqui por ordens de Atena.

Enquanto todos conversavam e esclareciam tudo, um dos soldados invadiu a sala gritando de repente. 

— Alberich-sama! Alberich-sama! Temos grandes problemas.

— O que aconteceu?

— O Oceano Ártico está agitado. Ondas enormes estão prestes a emergir, e grandes blocos de gelo estão quebrando. – Explicou.

— Mas como isso é possível? – Perguntou apreensivo.

— Não sabemos, senhor.

— Isso é mau... precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

— Era justamente isso que eu temia que acontecesse, por isso saí escondida em busca de Atena. Somente ela e seus Santos poderão nos ajudar.

— Atena já está ciente do que está acontecendo, por isso mesmo eu estou aqui. Posso levá-la em segurança até a presença de Atena agora mesmo.

— Isso é ótimo. Muito obrigada. Não saberia o que fazer sem você.

— Não precisa agradecer. Esta foi a missão que Atena me deu.

— Mime, preciso que você venha comigo para o Santuário. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Quanto a você, Alberich, quero que cuide de Asgard na minha ausência.

— Hilda-sama, desculpe a minha imprudência, mas não acho que seja confiável deixar a Alberich cuidando sozinho de Asgard. – Interviu Mime.

— Mime, eu já expliquei milhares de vezes que o Alberich se arrependeu de suas más intenções do passado e foi perdoado. Agora ele é um guerreiro Deus leal assim como você e todos os seus falecidos companheiros. Por favor não seja injusto com ele. – Rebateu Hilda.

— Como desejar, Hilda-sama. – Disse ao curvar-se.

— Onee-sama, posso ir com você? – Pediu Freya.

A Governante de Asgard consentiu, e o Santo de Aquário não se opôs. Todos decidiram partir imediatamente rumo à Grécia. 

* * *

No Santuário, Shion estava deitado em sua cama. Tentava dormir, mas não conseguia, pensando no que acontecera com seu discípulo Mu há pouco tempo. Não conseguia entender como um Santo de ouro tão poderoso quanto ele pudesse ter sido levado daquele jeito. Incomodado, o Grande Mestre foi até a cozinha de sua casa, e preparou um macarrão instantâneo. Sempre que se sentia inquieto, Shion gostava de comer um miojo para acalmar seus nervos. Ele estava decidido a ir pessoalmente até o Templo de Poseidon, caso as coisas não se resolvessem o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto o Mestre degustava sua refeição nada saudável, Atena encontrava-se em seu quarto apenas pensando em Julian, e no grande esforço que ele estava fazendo para desenvolver o seu Cosmo. Estava angustiada pelo fato de não poder ficar perto de seu amado, mas sabia que isso era necessário.

E assim, enquanto todo o Santuário adormecia, uma longa noite de insônia aguardava Atena e o Grande Mestre...

 **[Hospital geral de Viena - Áustria]**

Sorento seguiu para seu laboratório para continuar o andamento de sua pesquisa. Como imaginava, os resultados ainda demorariam a ficar prontos, e já estava caindo à noite. Ele decidiu voltar para o seu consultório e continuar sua pesquisa no dia seguinte. June ainda estava à espera do músico, admirando o bonito consultório do jovem. Sentou-se em cima da mesa com as pernas cruzadas e apenas olhou ao redor da sala. Pouco depois, Sorento chegou e olhou intrigado pelo fato de ela estar ali.

— Por que está em cima da mesa?

— Porque é mais confortável. Estava te esperando. Você demorou bastante.

— Desculpe. É que eu estava muito ocupado.

— Sou eu que te devo desculpas. Vim até aqui sem avisar. Não posso exigir a sua atenção, por que sei que você veio para cá para fazer algo importante.

— É. De qualquer forma, você ainda não me disse por que veio atrás de mim. Eu falei que não ia demorar.

— A verdade é que... – disse, fazendo um gesto para que ele se aproximasse. – Eu implorei à Atena para que me deixasse vir aqui te ver.

— Isso não explica muita coisa. Na verdade, estou preocupado. Não entendo todo esse seu desespero para me ver.

— Eu também não entendo. É algo que está me consumindo por dentro. Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar em você. Não consigo ficar longe de você.

Sorento se aproximou como ela havia pedido, mas não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Ficou de frente para ela, e como ela estava sentada sobre a mesa, suas faces estavam no mesmo nível de altura. Inquieto com a última frase dela, o General do Atlântico Sul nada disse, apenas aguardou apreensivo a próxima atitude da Santa de Camaleão. Ela olhou fixamente dentro dos olhos róseos e prosseguiu...

— Você lembra que eu disse que não era boa em cumprir promessas, por que tinha prometido a mim mesma que nunca iria me apaixonar?

— Lembro. Mas o ataque de uma onda te interrompeu.

— Me beije. – Pediu ela, sem hesitação alguma.

— Não.

— Por que não? O seu rosto não sai do meu pensamento, e o gosto do seu beijo não consegue sair da minha boca. Eu quero te beijar.

— June-san... quer cometer o mesmo erro? Pois saiba que _amigos_ não saem por aí trocando beijos. Isso é para... como direi... Namorados, casais, amantes... E não para os _amigos_.

Ignorou completamente os argumentos dele, descruzou as pernas e as envolveu em volta da cintura dele, fazendo com que sua intimidade quase encostasse no corpo do rapaz. Ele ficou nervoso, mas não conseguia sair daquela situação. Parecia paralisado. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e seu corpo tremer de nervosismo. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim perto de uma mulher, e estava fazendo um esforço enorme para se controlar, mas foi inútil... sentiu o chão se esvaindo embaixo de seus pés, quando June afundou seus dedos nos lisos cabelos roxos, e puxando-o pela nuca, uniu seus lábios ao dele em um quente e necessitado beijo.

— Pára! – Separou-se rápido dela.

Olhou por poucos instantes para o rosto lindo e cheio de pureza da loira. Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos azuis e ficou em silêncio, despertando inquietação em June.

— Todo esse seu autocontrole é admirável..., mas agora é completamente desnecessário. Perca o controle, e faça como eu estou fazendo agora. Siga o seu coração e faça o que tiver vontade.

— Por que está me provocando assim? Eu não quero fazer nada que nos faça se arrepender depois.

— Se eu tiver que me arrepender de ter sido feliz, então valerá a pena. – Rebateu.

— Parece um argumento muito válido para mim. – Respondeu vencido.

Sorento olhou para a perna esquerda de June. Ao enlaçar suas pernas sobre a cintura dele, o zíper lateral de sua saia acabou abrindo uma fenda na coxa da garota, revelando a renda de sua meia 7/8. Olhou-a com excitação, e finalmente não se conteve, colocando sua mão sobre a cintura dela, e pegando a nuca dela com a outra mão, depositou um fervoroso beijo sobre seus lábios, fazendo com que ela arfasse a cabeça para trás, seguida dele. Retomaram o beijo. Estavam extasiados por sentirem tamanho prazer das sensuais bocas. Puxou a cintura dela para mais perto de si, fazendo com que os corpos ficassem colados. Sentiu os seios dela em seu tórax e seu corpo esquentou. Ele desceu sua boca, beijando o pescoço dela. Afastou um pouco a gola da blusa, encontrando a alça do sutiã com seus dentes. Soltou logo em seguida, fazendo a alça bater na pele dela, arrancando-lhe um gemido de prazer que foi correspondido pela respiração ofegante dele. Desceu sua mão até a perna esquerda dela. Sentiu a maciez da meia, o relevo da renda da meia sobre seus dedos... seu corpo esquentou. Ele sentiu que ficaria excitado, mas tentou se controlar ao máximo.

— O que você fez comigo? – Perguntou ofegante no ouvido dele enquanto recebia beijos no pescoço.

— Nada.

— Está enganado... – disse, ela, afastando o músico de si com delicadeza, apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros dele. — Não é verdade que você não fez nada. Você fez algo muito importante. Algo que eu nunca pensei que sentiria antes por ninguém. Acho que você me ensinou... essa coisa que chamam de "amor".

— Eu não fiz nada. – Respondeu calmo, acariciando o belíssimo rosto da loirinha. — Você despertou em mim algo que eu já tinha esquecido há muito tempo. Você me fez perceber que eu estou vivo.

— Você queria saber por que eu vim atrás de você. Eu vim por que te amo. Eu já devia ter dito isso há muito tempo. Eu vim aqui... por que te amo.

Olharam-se brevemente, e June beijou Sorento de novo. Entre beijos molhados e selinhos, ela falava.

— Seus beijos são... viciantes. Sua boca é uma delícia...

— Não... aqui não. Estamos em um hospital. Eu respeito muito este lugar.

— Então nos tire daqui com o teletransporte.

— Vamos para a minha casa.

— Não. Me leve direto para a sua cama. – Disse ousada.

Foram envolvidos por um forte feixe de luz dourada e em poucos instantes reapareceram dentro do quarto de Sorento. Apareceram de pé ao lado da cama do rapaz, de frente para o outro e ainda abraçados. Separaram-se, e June sentou na cama, tirando o par de botas de seus pés. Sorento também tirou os sapatos. Tirou o estetoscópio do pescoço colocando em cima da cômoda. Tirou o jaleco e também a gravata. June olhou para Sorento com ternura, e lentamente começou a desabotoar sua blusa branca. Revelou o belíssimo sutiã Preto rendado com uma leve transparência. O coração de Sorento acelerou ao ver aquilo. Estava realmente se sentindo muito provocado. A loira se aproximou. Colocou suas mãos sobre o colete que o rapaz usava, e começou a desabotoá-lo. Tirou a peça de roupa dele com as próprias mãos, e o mesmo fez com a camisa que o músico usava.

June deu dois passos para trás. Contemplou com riqueza de detalhes tão belo corpo masculino. Sorento fez o mesmo, admirando aquele lindo corpo feminino. Ambos com suas peles alvas, macias, corpos esbeltos e perfeitos. Percorreu seu olhar pelas curvas da loira. Admirou cada centímetro do corpo escultural, passeando seu olhar pela cintura até chegar nos redondos e perfeitos seios convidativos. Parou o olhar neles e puxou a mulher para um abraço. Sentiu o corpo dela estremecer diante do contato. Ela, por sua vez, quase delirou ao ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração do jovem músico. O quarto, assim como o resto da casa estava gelado devido ao clima da Áustria, então Sorento se atreveu a perguntar...

— Quer que eu ligue o aquecedor?

— Não precisa. O calor do seu corpo já é mais do que suficiente para mim.

June estava tranquila. Se sentia em paz abraçada a ele. Colou seu rosto a pele macia aspirando o cheiro que vinha dela. Era vidrada no cheiro dele.

— Isso é muito melhor do que dormir abraçada a um paletó. – Disse sem perceber.

— O que? – Ele perguntou sem nada entender.

— Lembra do paletó que você deixou comigo na noite em que nos conhecemos?

— Agora que falou... eu acho que não o peguei de volta.

— Eu o guardei esse tempo todo. Inúmeras vezes o peguei para sentir o seu cheiro, e acabei adormecendo com ele sem perceber.

— Não importa. Considere-o seu.

— Eu já considerava.

Sorento passou a mão pela testa de June, e colocando a cabeça dela para trás, beijou seus lábios novamente. Aos poucos ele a deitou cuidadosamente em sua cama. Estava por cima dela, mas logo June inverteu a posição e ficou por cima dele. Passou suas mãos pelo peito e depois pelo abdome dele. Arrepiava-se com tal contato, e ainda mantinha seus lábios colados ao dele. Sentia as mãos quentes dele passando por sua coxa, chegando por baixo de sua saia. Aquelas carícias causaram nela uma reação que jamais sentiu em sua vida. Sua intimidade latejava e ela se sentia cada vez mais molhada. Sorento abriu o resto do zíper, e a saia foi parar diretamente no chão. Ao passar a mão no final das costas da jovem, pôde sentir as formas da lingerie que ela usava.

Percorreu suas mãos pelas nádegas e seguiu pelas costas até encontrar o pescoço, onde estavam amarradas as alças do sutiã. Sem hesitação, desamarrou a peça de roupa, deixando exposto os perfeitos seios. June soltou a outra parte de trás, livrando-se totalmente da peça de roupa incômoda. Ficou extasiado ao ver a perfeição daqueles seios, e sem demora começou a apreciá-los. Arrancou gemidos da loira quanto chupou, mordiscou e beijou seus seios. Os gritos de prazer estavam sendo abafados por ela, por medo de que alguém nos ouvisse. O toque dos lábios e mãos quentes do Austríaco sobre o corpo de June a faziam enlouquecer em um prazer exasperado. Após os corpos começaram a suar. Calmamente Sorento levantou da cama, pegou June pela cintura e a colocou em cima do criado mudo, fazendo-a derrubar o que havia em cima dela, e um dos objetos era um porta-retratos. Abriu o cinto e retirou a calça e todo o resto da roupa, ficando completamente nu diante dela. A garota ficou impressionada com tanta beleza, mas apreensiva ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu-se atraída e praticamente hipnotizada, desejando fortemente que ele a fizesse sua logo. Com as pernas abertas, desamarrou as tiras laterais da calcinha que tanto atrapalhavam, e logo a mesma deslizou pelas sensuais pernas da jovem chegando ao chão, sobrando apenas o resto da cinta liga em sua cintura e as meias. Aproximou-se e beijo June novamente. Os Beijos molhados ficavam cada vez mais intensos e cheios de luxúria. June deu selinhos no rosto até chegar na orelha direita de Sorento, onde deu uma pequena mordida, deixando o músico ainda mais excitado. Ergueu novamente o corpo da jovem e seus braços colocando-a de volta sobre a cama.

— Não se assuste. Confie em mim. Você vai se sentir ótima.

Ela nada respondeu. Apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Estava ansiosa para saber o que ele faria a seguir. Pegou pé esquerdo dela e passei ou suas mãos pelas torneadas pernas até chegar na coxa, Em seguida beijou sua intimidade. Ela sentiu sua genitália inteira entrar em chamas com determinado contrato, e não pôde segurar o grito de prazer.

— Abra as pernas.

Obedeceu, e ele rapidamente a penetrou. A sensação de unirem-se os corpos foi tão extasiante que ambos de miro feito loucos de tanto tesão ao virarem seus olhos. June levantou apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros de Sorento, fazendo com que ele deitasse. Apoiando-se no joelho dele, começou os movimentos de vai e vem em uma sensual dança prazerosa que os levou ao gozo simultâneo e imediato. As respirações ofegantes e os gemidos prazerosos foram simultâneos e Sincronizados quase como se os dois fossem um único ser, unidos em todo o amor e paixão que sentem um pelo outro. Separaram-se depois do gozo, June se sentia plena, realizada de tanta excitação. Deitaram-se cansados, e June começou a beijar o abdômen definido e o peitoral de Sorento. Beijava e acariciava com ternura o belo corpo do músico. Amava o cheiro e a pele dele. Para ela era simplesmente delicioso. Ele correspondeu acariciando os sedosos cabelos dourados com os dedos e beijando o topo da cabeça de sua amada.

— E agora? O que vai ser daqui para a frente? – Perguntou o músico para si mesmo em pensamento com certa preocupação.

Em meio a carícias, e com a mão entrelaçada na do outro, ambos adormeceram à espera do dia seguinte... 

* * *

No templo de Poseidon, Mu permanecia com sua mente completamente selada pelo poder maligno de Kanon. Thethis o visitava sempre que podia, e Kanon ficava escondido por detrás da pilastra ouvindo tudo o que é loira dizia. Fazia declarações sórdidas ao Santo de Áries, dizendo que queria ser dele. No instante seguinte, o general de Dragão Marinho invadiu a sala assustando a Sereia.

— Kanon? Desde quando estava aí? – perguntou nervosa.

— Cheguei neste exato momento. Porque pergunta?

— Por nada. Apenas me assustei.

Kanon se aproximou do corpo inerte de Mu sobre o altar, e invocou o espírito de Poseidon. O corpo de Mu se ergueu e ele os olhos verdes se abriram, assumindo um brilho avermelhado cheio de maldade.

— Por que me acordou? O que quer de mim, humano?

— Use os seus poderes e controle o Oceano Ártico para que destrua completamente a terra de Asgard com suas ondas gigantes.

— O que acha que está fazendo, Kanon? Por acaso ficou louco? Pretende destruir toda a terra? – Questionou Thethis.

— Vou me vingar de todos os meus inimigos, começando pelos inúteis de Asgard que nem sequer conseguiram derrotar os Santos de Atena quando Poseidon os controlou pela primeira vez. A Fúria do Oceano Ártico cairá sobre eles, e saberão quem eu sou. Eles irão pagar caro por terem me atrapalhado.

— Você não está pensando! O que vai ganhar governando uma terra destruída?

— Cale essa boca! Agora venha, por que nós dois iremos ter uma conversinha. – Disse aos gritos, puxando Thethis pelo braço até a Sala do Trono do Deus dos Mares.

* * *

 **つづく** **continua...**

E aí, meus amores, gostaram do capítulo?

Nossa, acho que o Cosmo humano do Julian vai servir para alguma coisa muito importante. Parece que todo o treinamento com o Shaka valerá a pena. Ansiosa pelo reencontro entre Atena e Hilda, e o Mime ainda está com o pé atrás sobre o Alberich.

Finalmente June e Sorento saíram da zona do ata nem desata. Gostei de ver a mulherada tomando atitude. June finalmente confessou seus sentimento por Sorento e nossa... sem comentários para esses dois rsrs

Kanon já deu o primeiro passo de sua vingança e o seu primeiro alvo será a terra de Asgard. O que irá acontecer com eles e o que Kanon teria para falar com Thethis? E o mais importante, o que Sorento irá descobrir com suas pesquisas no hospital? Fiquem à vontade para comentar. Até o próximo capítulo. Beijinhos!


	13. Determinação da Estrela Delta

**Capítulo 13 – Determinação da Estrela Delta**

Olá, pessoal! Este longo capítulo promete fortes emoções. Espero que gostem dos acontecimentos a seguir, e nos vemos nas notas finais.

Boa leitura. 

* * *

Ao chegarem na sala do trono de Poseidon, Kanon Soltou Thethis bruscamente, quase jogando-a no chão, deixando-a irritada.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, seu estúpido?

— É isso que eu estou fazendo!

Kanon deu um forte tapa no rosto de Thethis, fazendo a mulher ir ao chão por alguns metros.

— Filho da puta! Como se atreveu a fazer isso? – Gritou indignada após ser agredida.

— Cale a boca, sua maldita. Acha que eu não escutei tudo O que você disse para aquele Santo de ouro? Enquanto trepava comigo você estava pensando nele. Você queria abrir as pernas para aquele cara! – Dizia, apertando o pescoço dela.

— Me solte, desgraçado! Está me machucando!

— E vou te machucar ainda mais se ousar apenas pensar em me trair. Você deixou aquele trouxa do Sorento para ser a _minha_ amante, portanto, nem pense em me colocar chifres. Não esqueça de que você é uma Sereia, então não aja como uma piranha.

Deu outro forte tapa no rosto de Thethis do lado que ela não tinha apanhado, e largou a loira com o rosto sangrando e aos prantos, caída aos pés do trono do Deus dos Mares.

— Isso é para que aprenda que com Kanon de Dragão Marinho não se brinca.

A loira o encarou com ódio, vendo o azulado se aproximar dela novamente. Colocou a mulher nos ombros de qualquer jeito e ali vou em direção ao quarto. Jogou Thethis na cama com violência, e logo se debruçou por cima dela. Rapidamente tirou suas próprias roupas e também as dela, agarrou a Sereia à força, e quando estava suficientemente excitado, a penetrou. Ela não resistiu e nem gritou. Kanon era muito mais forte do que ela, e a loira apenas derramava lágrimas de seus olhos, enquanto era violentamente violada contra a sua vontade.

— Sorento... Nunca estive apaixonada, mas você me faz muita falta. Me tratava como uma rainha e era extremamente carinhoso comigo, ao contrário desse monstro, que está tendo a coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas comigo. Sorento... perdão... – disse em pensamento, ansiando para que o General usurpador a deixasse em paz logo.

* * *

Em Asgard, ondas terríveis começaram a emergir do Oceano Ártico, próximo ao altar onde Hilda costuma rezar. Enquanto isso, Alberich estava na gigantesca biblioteca do palácio Valhalla. Trajava suas roupas civis, e estava sentado na escada apoiada em uma das enormes estantes de livros. Passava a maior parte do seu tempo no meio daquela fonte de conhecimento, de modo a exercitar sua geniosidade. De repente, um dos soldados rasos invadiu o local, interrompendo a leitura do Guerreiro Deus.

— Alberich-sama! Alberich-sama! O senhor está aí?

— Estou aqui em cima! O que aconteceu?

— Temos um problemão! Ondas gigantescas invadiram a costa e destruíram o altar onde Hilda-sama faz suas orações.

— O que? O altar sagrado? Não posso acreditar que o altar da Hilda-sama tenha sido destruído!

— Perdão, Alberich-sama, mas acho que isso não é uma simples obra da natureza.

— Pois eu pensei a mesma coisa. – Finalizou.

Vestiu sua Robe dos Deuses, e correu apressado até o local. Quando chegou na pequena montanha que beirava o oceano, ficou extremamente assustado ao ver que praticamente todo o Oceano Ártico se preparava para engolir Asgard.

— Não tenho tempo para pensar em uma estratégia, então será tudo ou nada. Só tenho uma coisa a fazer neste momento. Expanda, meu Cosmo, até envolver toda essa terra congelada...! Amethyst Shield!

O Cosmo de Alberich se expandiu de tal forma que envolveu toda a costa em volta da área de Asgard banhada pelo Ártico em forma de um belíssimo e enorme cristal de ametista. Ao se chocar contra a imensa parede, as águas do oceano voltaram, deixando o local totalmente ileso. Mas não era o bastante, pois as ondas iam e voltavam chocando-se contra o Escudo Ametista do Guerreiro Deus. Usava o seu Cosmo ao máximo, mas nem mesmo ele iria aguentar por muito tempo o ataque feroz do Oceano Ártico. Em poucos segundos pensou em uma estratégia, e rapidamente sacou sua espada.

— Houou no Ken!

Espetou a Espada de Fogo no centro do Escudo Ametista, fazendo com que toda a enorme parede fosse preenchida por uma cascata de chamas, provocando um lindo efeito. Enquanto isso, o soldado que avisou ao ruivo sobre a situação observava espantado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

— E agora? Mesmo sendo um Guerreiro Deus, Alberich-sama não vai aguentar por muito tempo. Se nem mesmo Atena conseguiu suportar o degelo dos pólos por mais de doze horas, eu temo pelo quanto ele possa aguentar...

* * *

 **[Santuário de Atena – Grécia]**

Amanheceu. Shion e Saori não conseguiram pregar os olhos durante toda a noite, e ambos estavam em seus tronos na primeira hora da manhã. Não disseram uma única palavra durante um bom tempo. Estavam muito aflitos e preocupados com o que estava acontecendo. Shion queria ir até o Templo Submarino e trazer Mu de volta na marra, mas achou melhor não se precipitar. Pensou que seria mais lógico e prudente esperar a poeira abaixar antes de agir. Saori, por sua vez, estava aflita pelo mesmo motivo, e também por estar louca de vontade de estar com Julian, enchê-lo de carinho e dizer o quanto o amava. Não aguentava mais ficar longe dele, e ansiava pelo momento em que aquele treinamento acabasse. Depois de longos minutos de silêncio, Atena resolveu começar a falar, para a surpresa do mestre Shion.

— Shion, eu irei até o Templo de Poseidon pessoalmente neste exato momento. – Comunicou a deusa.

— Eu sinto muito, mas mesmo você sendo Atena, não posso permitir que faça isso. – Rebateu Shion.

— Eu é que não vou ficar de braços cruzados enquanto a Terra corre o risco de ser engolida pelos sete oceanos novamente.

— Sei que faz isso pelo Julian e pelo Mu, mas por favor, não aja de forma imprudente. Espere que Sorento volte. Com certeza ele terá boas notícias para nós e saberemos o que fazer.

— Eu não suporto essa sensação de impotência. Sou uma deusa, e mesmo assim não posso fazer nada numa situação como esta?

— Fique calma. De nada adiantará você agir dessa maneira. – Disse o esverdeado, colocando as mãos no ombro da jovem para acalmá-la.

Em sua casa, Shaina se sentia destruída. Estava em desespero, pensando que nunca mais veria seu amado ariano novamente. Pensou ter sido muito estúpida ao se declarar para ele daquela forma, mas agora já estava feito e não adiantaria que ela se lamentasse. Decidida, a verdinha subiu ao topo das 12 casas para falar diretamente com o mestre Shion. Ignorou o aviso dos guardas e abriu a porta da sala das duas maiores autoridades do Santuário, e encontrou os dois em seus respectivos tronos com os olhos fechados como se estivessem meditando... ou apenas tirando o sono atrasado da noite anterior. Aproximou-se dos dois, e ficou assustada com a possibilidade de acordar seus superiores e ser duramente castigada.

— Por que invadiu o 13º Templo desse jeito... Santa de Prata Shaina de Ofiúco?

A voz grave, penetrante e séria de Shion fez a espinha de Shaina gelar de medo pela muito provável bronca que levaria.

— Eu... Eu... Perdão por entrar assim, mas preciso muito pedir permissão para fazer algo importante.

— E o que seria? – Perguntou o Mestre ao abrir os olhos.

— Eu preciso tentar salvar o Mu. Por favor deixem-me ir. É muito importante para mim.

— Permissão negada.

— Mas porquê?

— Ai, caralho... eu não acredito que agora todas as mulheres resolveram encher a minha paciência a essa hora da manhã com o mesmo assunto. – Desabafou Shion.

— Shion... – Saori disse incrédula com o desabafo de seu braço direito.

— Sinto muito, Saori, mas eu já estou cheio de ficar repetindo a mesma coisa. Nenhuma de vocês irá ao Templo de Poseidon. Será que não entendem que é muito perigoso?

— Shaina... é difícil aceitar, mas o Shion está certo. É melhor ficarmos aqui.

A Prateada engoliu em seco, e depois de receber permissão, saiu de lá pisando duro e inconformada com a recusa.

— Merda! Mas que inferno! Como assim eles estão recusando? Por acaso o Mu não é um Santo de Ouro? Não é um dos nossos companheiros? Por que eles não querem ir salvá-lo? Mas é claro... eles não o amam... como eu o amo...

A verde foi interrompida de seu desabafo ao avistar várias pessoas vindo em direção à sala do Mestre. Tratava-se de Camus de Aquário, Hilda, Freya e Mime. Estranhou, mas mesmo assim apenas acenou com a cabeça para eles e continuou seguindo seu caminho descendo as escadas. Shion e Saori ficaram surpresos ao ver as pessoas que adentram o local.

— Hilda!

— Atena! Obrigada por nos receber.

— Estou feliz que esteja bem. Pode me chamar apenas de Saori. Mas me conte, está acontecendo alguma coisa em Asgard?

— Na verdade, sim. De uma hora para outra, ondas enormes começaram a invadir a costa de Asgard.

— Eu já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer, por isso enviei Camus até lá para que averiguasse a situação. – Saori disse serena.

— Eu estou muito preocupada. Algo semelhante só aconteceu quando Poseidon controlou a minha mente usando o Anel Nibelungo.

— A situação é mesmo grave, mas agora eu peço calma a vocês. Estamos à espera de informações importantes, e assim que as tivermos, poderemos agir com maior cautela. – Comentou Shion.

— Eu sei. Mas neste exato momento, o meu país natal pode estar sendo destruído. Como posso ter calma com toda essa angústia? – Disse Freya, praticamente indo às lágrimas.

Shion levantou de seu trono e seguiu em direção à jovem, fato que intrigou a todos. Pegou o queixo dela suavemente para que ela o olhasse, colocou as mãos em volta do rosto dela e com os polegares secou as lágrimas que escapavam de seus grandes olhos verdes.

— Dá para ver que você é mesmo irmã da tão nobre governante da terra de Asgard. A pureza do seu coração transparece na inocência de seus olhos. – Disse gentil, abalando o coração da garota.

— Você é... – Perguntou surpresa e envergonhada com o gesto do belo homem. Seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha e timidez ao mesmo tempo.

— Meu nome é Shion de Áries, o Grande Mestre do Santuário que governa a Terra ao lado de Atena. Muito prazer.

A doce Freya ficou encantada e muito impressionada. Jamais imaginou que o mestre do Santuário pudesse ser um rapaz tão jovem e ao mesmo tempo tão maduro e compreensivo, e ainda, somado a tudo isso, era muito bonito. Mal sabia ela que aquele lindo homem já tinha vivido por mais de duzentos anos, e recuperou sua juventude de dezoito graças a uma dádiva de Atena. Olhou fixamente para os olhos rosados, admirada com a bondade e imponência vinda deles. Dava para sentir que se tratava de um homem excepcional. O ariano se compadeceu da pureza do coração da garota. Viu através dos lindos olhos verdes o grande amor e compaixão que a mesma possui por toda a terra, o mesmo tipo de nobreza de espírito de Saori e Hilda. Ele voltou para o seu trono, esperando que Atena prosseguisse.

— Camus de Aquário, obrigada por concluir esta missão com êxito. Pode se retirar para desfrutar de seu merecido descanso.

O Dourado agradeceu, fez uma reverência e saiu do local em direção à Casa de Aquário, sendo seguido pelos olhares de Hilda.

— Vocês também devem estar muito cansados. Este Templo é muito grande e temos vários quartos. Vocês podem escolher os que quiserem e descansar o tempo que precisarem. Sintam-se à vontade, meus amigos, e fiquem tranquilos, pois não importa o quão difícil seja o problema, nós certamente conseguiremos resolver e proteger a Terra como sempre fizemos. – Finalizou a deusa.

Todos concordaram, e seguiram para os quartos de hóspedes do imenso Templo.

* * *

 **[Centro de Viena – Áustria]**

Ainda era três da madrugada na Áustria. Sorento e June ainda dormiam abraçados. O quarto estava sendo iluminado apenas pelo abajur em cima do criado mudo. A loira despertou de repente, e começou a acarinhar o peito firme do jovem, que acordou em seguida ao sentir a carícia, alisando com os dedos os cabelos dourados em resposta. Continuaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até que ele resolveu perguntar algo.

— Você não disse nada desde que nos amamos. Está tudo bem?

— Você também não disse nada.

— Se arrependeu?

— Muito pelo contrário. Jamais imaginei que fosse tão bom. Você é simplesmente divino... maravilhoso. Se dependesse de mim, eu nunca mais sairia dos seus braços. Eu ainda não acredito que toda essa felicidade possa estar acontecendo com a gente.

— Não faz ideia de como suas palavras me tranquilizaram, minha querida. – Disse carinhoso.

— Eu não fazia ideia do que era amar alguém até te conhecer. Por mais que eu tentasse, não consegui esquecer de você. A cada dia você entrava mais e mais no meu coração, e chegou a um ponto em que eu não conseguia mais ficar longe de você nem por um minuto.

— Graças a você eu me sinto vivo novamente. A minha vida foi destruída, mas você me ajudou a perceber que ainda há sentido de viver.

— Shhh... não diga mais nada. Temos coisas muito mais importante para fazer do que perder tempo com palavras.

June levantou a cabeça, e mais uma vez procurou a boca de seu amado. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente e se amaram até quase o nascer do dia.

Por volta de sete da manhã, Elisa estranhou o fato de Sorento ainda não ter descido para tomar o café da manhã. Resolveu então subir até o quarto do rapaz para chamá-lo, uma vez que ele mencionou precisar estar bem cedo no hospital. A porta estava destrancada, e a doce mulher acabou dando de cara com Sorento e June na cama do rapaz completamente nus, apenas cobertos pelo lençol branco que adornava a cama.

— SORENTO-CHAN! – Gritou a senhora, assustada com o que viu.

O Músico levou um grande susto, e June quase caiu da cama. Os dois morreram de vergonha quando deram de cara com a empregada, e não sabia o que dizer ou onde enfiar a cara.

— Ba... Babá? Não se assuste. Eu...

— Não precisa se desculpar. Está casa é sua. Pode fazer o que quiser. Eu apenas estava preocupada, pois você costuma sair cedo para o hospital quando está aqui. Como você não desceu, eu fiquei preocupada por ter perdido a hora, por isso eu vim...

— Babá, muito obrigado por sempre se preocupar comigo. Eu não vou tomar café. Irei direto para o hospital. Por favor, cuide da June-san.

— É claro. Pode deixar comigo, querido.

O General Marina tomou um banho e rapidamente se vestiu com um habitual terno. Seguiu para o hospital onde finalmente terminaria sua análise do sangue de Mu. June estava roxa de vergonha por ter sido vista naquela situação praticamente pela "mãe" de Sorento, e não sabia como olhar na cara da Babá. Ela estava coberta pelo lençol, esperando que a mulher saísse. O que mais desejava naquele momento era ficar sozinha.

— Vou trazer umas toalhas e um roupão. Tome um banho. Você vai se sentir melhor. – Disse Elisa ao sair.

Saiu da cama aliviada, e nua como estava, foi até uma porta nos fundos do quarto. Lá, ela viu um enorme banheiro com uma hidromassagem muito convidativa. Girou o registro e a banheira e começou a encher com uma gostosa água quente. Pegou um vidro de sabão líquido e jogou lá dentro. Entrou na água e se sentiu revigorada. Um bom banho fez mesmo muito bem mesmo. Afundou a cabeça na água, lavando os cabelos. Ficou meia hora na banheira, depois entrou no chuveiro para tirar de si toda a espuma. Quando terminou, colocou a cabeça para fora, espiando para ver se tinha algo para vestir, apesar de suas roupas estarem espalhadas pelo chão. Viu sobre a cama as toalhas e o roupão que Elisa deixou para ela. Secou-se, vestiu o roupão e enrolou os cabelos. Sentou na cama e começou a lembrar dos momentos lindos que viveu com Sorento horas atrás, mas assim como o Músico, ela também não sabia o que os aguardava pela frente...

 **[Hospital Geral de Viena – Áustria]**

Katherine chegara bem cedo para o seu plantão, e rapidamente foi até o laboratório de Sorento. Espiou o trabalho do General sem permissão, e jamais havia visto exames Médicos tão incríveis e estranhos em toda a sua vida de medicina. Era um diagnóstico muito complexo, e isso deixou a mulher muito confusa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto olhava os resultados, foi surpreendida por Sorento, que chegou ao local muito rápido, graças ao seu teletransporte, pois já estava atrasado para o que queria fazer.

— Katherine... posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou visivelmente incomodado.

— Eu... eu... é que... eu estava tentando te ajudar. Pelo que vi, essas análises são muito complicadas até para você. – Tentou se justificar.

— Eu disse anteriormente que não precisava da sua ajuda. Este laboratório é particular, e eu dei ordens diretas para o Diretor Félix que não queria ninguém aqui dentro.

— Sei disso... E peço desculpas novamente. Mas deixe que eu te ajude em algo. Me deixe ficar perto de você, pelo menos enquanto você estiver aqui. – Pediu.

— Pensei ter sido bem claro com você, mas pelo visto me enganei. Quero que entenda que você e eu não podemos ser nada mais além do que bons amigos, e se isso não for suficiente para você, peço que se afaste de mim definitivamente. – Respondeu frio.

— Não. Nunca será suficiente. Eu nunca escondi o quanto te amo, só quero que me deixe ficar perto de você. – Insistiu.

Sorento ia expulsar Katherine de seu laboratório, mas ela foi mais rápida e o puxou pela nuca, roubando-lhe um fervoroso beijo. Ele não teve tempo para afastar a médica oferecida, pois a mesma havia invadido a boca dele com sua língua sedenta de prazer. Aproveitada ao máximo aquele momento, degustando cada centímetro da sexy boca do Austríaco. Ele afastou-se dela o mais rápido que pôde, lançando um olhar irritado para a bela médica ruiva, ainda ofegante, e sem saciar nem metade de seu desejo por ele.

— Eu te avisei para nunca mais tentar me beijar a força novamente, e mais uma vez você ignorou os meus avisos. Porém, você tem muita sorte, pois eu não costumo misturar assuntos pessoais com assuntos de trabalho. Eu não moro mais neste país e nem trabalho neste hospital, por isso, por consideração a nossa amizade, vou deixar você aqui, caso contrário, eu a demitiria agora mesmo por assédio.

— Mas, Sorento, eu...

— Não temos mais nada a falar. Desapareça da minha frente agora mesmo. Eu não quero voltar a ver a sua cara enquanto estiver por aqui, estamos entendidos?

Sem opções, a ruiva não teve alternativa senão deixá-lo sozinho e admitir que perdera. O Médico finalmente analisou o resultado dos exames, e ao contrário de Katharine, entendeu perfeitamente o resultado daquelas amostras, assumindo um semblante muito preocupado.

— Então é isso. É como pensei desde o começo. Não se trata de algo psíquico ou cósmico, é algo completamente corporal e muito humano. Certamente isso significaria um grande problema..., mas não para mim. Espere, Mu, eu prometo que vou trazê-lo de volta logo, meu grande amigo.

Terminou tudo o que estava pendente em seu laboratório, juntou todos os seus pertences e guardou na valise, indo até a sala de Félix para se despedir do diretor do hospital, anunciando sua volta para a Grécia. Fez tudo muito rápido terminando antes das nove da manhã.

* * *

Na mansão, June vestiu suas roupas depois de secar os cabelos. Também vestiu o sobretudo, pois mesmo dentro da casa fazia frio. Antes de sair do quarto, notou uma foto caída no chão. Pegou o objeto e observou a imagem de dois garotos sentados na neve. Um deles era Sorento quando pequeno, mas ela não fazia ideia de quem seria o outro. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha. Estava faminta, pois não tinha comido nada desde o dia anterior. Ficou surpresa ao ver que Elisa já havia preparado uma mesa de café da manhã toda para ela.

— Fique à vontade. Pode comer tudo o que quiser. – Disse a senhora de meia idade. — Sorento-chan me pediu para cuidar de você, e faço isso com o maior carinho

— Muito obrigada. Estou mesmo faminta.

A mesa tinha uma grande variedade de pães, queijos, uma pizza de cogumelos e um maravilhoso e convidativo suco de tomate. A loira olhou um pouco hesitante, mesmo assim experimentou tudo e adorou, principalmente o suco de tomate, que à primeira vista lhe pareceu muito esquisito.

Sorento selou seu laboratório com uma barreira cósmica para garantir que ninguém mais entraria lá sem permissão. Se teletransportou apressado para a casa, sem nem ao menos tirar o jaleco e o estetoscópio do pescoço. Apareceu na sala de casa, e foi em direção à cozinha. Queria algo para comer urgentemente, mas deteve seus passos ao ouvir que em June e Elisa conversavam lá.

— Você é namorada do Sorento-chan?

— Somos amigos.

— Amigos? Perdão, mocinha, mas "amigos" não dormem juntos e nus na mesma cama. Sorento-chan já sofreu muito por amor, e eu não quero vê-lo deprimido de novo.

— Eu sei que ele já sofreu muito por causa daquela loira da cauda grande, mas eu não sou como ela.

— "Cauda grande"?

— A cretina da Thethis. Ela não merece um homem tão maravilhoso como o Sorento.

— E você merece?

A pergunta direta da Babá deixou June apreensiva. Não sabia o que responder, pois ela mesma também estava muito confusa.

— Interrompo?

— Sorento-chan? Voltou tão rápido.

— Fui apenas buscar o resultado da minha análise. Agora que já obtive a informação que precisava, devo voltar imediatamente para a Grécia.

— Já vamos voltar?

— Eu disse que voltaria logo. Não precisei nem de dois dias. Preciso ir, Babá. Mas prometo que virei visitá-la em breve. – Disse ele ao abraçar sua segunda mãe.

— Podemos conversar antes de ir?

— Vamos até o escritório.

Atravessaram a sala e o hall das escadas até chegarem ao escritório onde puderam conversar. O local era cercado por quatro pilastras de concreto que sustentavam as estantes de uma biblioteca.

— O que vai ser da gente agora? Vamos continuar sendo amigos?

— Como podemos ser amigos depois de tudo o que fizemos? Eu disse que "amigos" não fazem essas coisas.

— Eu confessei que te amo, mas se você não sente a mesma coisa... então por que...?

— Acha que eu teria dormido com você se não sentisse a mesma coisa?

— Estou confusa. Não sei o que pensar. – Disse ela, encostando ombro na pilastra.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, ele se aproximou da loira, e sem demora tomou os rosados e suculentos lábios dela em um envolvente beijo. Esse simples primeiro contato foi o bastante para fazer a Santa ficar molhada e com o corpo quente ao mesmo tempo. Beijou-a com luxúria e paixão ardente, devorando sua língua na mais excitante dança no céu da sua boca. Prensou-a contra a pilastra, firmando o corpo dela junto ao seu, deslizando suas mãos pela fina cintura feminina. Subiu com elas apalpando os seios sob a roupa até chegar na nuca, onde enterrou os dedos, girando a cabeça no dançar de seus lábios. June parecia entorpecida. Sorento era quente, e conseguia deixá-la louca pela forma como conduzia todo o ato. Era a primeira vez que ele a beijava daquele jeito tão intenso, e os beijos calmos de antes deram lugar a beijos mais ousados e ardentes. Quando finalmente foram vencidos pela falta de ar, separaram-se, e pegando o queixo dela, a encarou:

— Nunca mais duvide dos meus sentimentos por ti. Eu jamais permitiria que tivesse acontecido o que houve entre nós ontem se você não fosse importante para mim. Te amo, Ninfa, e você está proibida de duvidar disso.

— Depois deste beijo acha que eu teria como duvidar de alguma coisa? Você é lindo demais... gostoso demais... – disse aos sussurros no ouvido dele mordiscando sua orelha.

Foi a vez de ele ficar excitado. Sentiu vontade de deixar lá nua e fazer laço vá novamente ali mesmo, mas eles não tinham mais tempo. Abraçou sua amada e ambos foram envolvidos pelo intenso e reluzente Cosmo do rapaz. Ele enviou June direto para a casa de Shaina, e reapareceu no Templo principal onde estavam Shion e Atena em seus tronos.

— Sorento! Finalmente você voltou. Conseguiu descobrir uma maneira de salvar o Mu para resolvermos esta situação? – Perguntou o Mestre.

— Descobri algo muito importante. Inclusive, descobri o motivo pelo qual os ferimentos que eram causados pelos monstros saídos da água eram tão difíceis de cicatrizar.

— Então... pode nos explicar?

— Encontrei algo anormal nas amostras de sangue do Mu. Uma espécie de toxina encontrada em alguns seres do Reino Marinho. É uma toxina entorpecente capaz de controlar a mente das pessoas. Sem dúvida alguma isso é obra da Thethis. O veneno deve ter entrado no corpo do Mu quando ela mordeu os lábios dele.

— Está explicado. Então foi por isso que Thethis o levou, e Kanon conseguiu usar a mente dele para hospedar o espírito de Poseidon e usá-lo como bem quisesse. – Disse Saori.

— Por isso a situação é bastante grave. Se Kanon estiver usando os poderes malignos dele para esvaziar a mente do Mu e hospedar o espírito de Poseidon-sama para destruir a Terra, teremos sérios problemas. – Concluiu o Músico.

— Mas então o que faremos a seguir? Continuo com os pés e mãos atadas. Não podemos permitir que este canalha faça o que quiser. – Disse Shion.

— Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Temos que agir estrategicamente para não sair nada errado. Assim que eu planejar algo, direi imediatamente. Agora com licença. Preciso muito descansar.

— Espere, Sorento. – Pediu Saori.

— Algum problema, Saori-san?

— Essas roupas... e o que você disse antes... você é médico?

— Bem, como esse detalhe faz parte da minha vida humana e não do General Marina, eu peço desculpas por não ter dito antes. Mas sim, eu sou Médico

— Isso é perfeito! Significa que você pode nos ajudar muito mais.

— É... foi por esse motivo que eu voltei à Áustria. Para analisar as amostras de sangue. Podem ter certeza que iremos deter Kanon e Thethis. Eles não irão muito longe.

Saori sorriu e acenou positivamente, e Sorento desceu para a Casa de Áries.

* * *

Em Asgard, Alberich resistia mais e mais à terrível provação. A fúria do Ártico causada por Poseidon era devastadora, e ele sabia que se falhasse, a terra, que agora ele estava disposto a tudo para proteger, seria destruída. Ajoelhou devido ao grande esforço. Seu Cosmo estava enfraquecendo.

— Não importa que o meu corpo vire pó... não vou permitir que Asgard seja destruída. Darei a minha vida se precisar. Odin! Eu, A Estrela Delta, Alberich de Megrez, ofereço a minha vida, se assim tiver que ser, pelo bem da minha amada Terra de Asgard, se em troca ela for salva! – Suplicou o Guerreiro Deus.

Apesar da prece do ruivo, nada aconteceu. As implacáveis ondas continuaram avançando sobre a costa, e o Escudo Ametista ficava cada vez mais fraco. A onda seguinte abriu uma fenda na barreira, fazendo um jato de água atingir o rosto de Alberich.

— Odin... nos dê um pouco mais de tempo... só mais um pouco... – implorou.

Ainda sem resposta, sentiu seu corpo chegar ao limite da exaustão, e vendo que não seria capaz de deter a próxima onda, fechou os olhos, esperando o fatídico fim. Antes que a próxima onda o atingisse, ele sentiu um brilho misterioso surgir em sua frente e abriu os olhos. Tratava-se da Espada Balmung, pertencente a Robe de Odin. A arma veio diretamente em direção ao Guerreiro Deus, e ele a pegou firmemente, e ficou assustado ao ouvir uma imponente voz vinda do céu.

— Estrela Delta, Alberich de Megrez, eu, Odin, reconheço o seu valor como um dos Defensores de Asgard. Por este motivo, estou confiando a minha espada lendária a você. Faça um bom uso dela e proteja esta terra como um honrado Guerreiro Deus que você provou ser neste seu último ato de coragem e apreço por este lugar. Crave a espada no centro do seu Escudo Ametista, e o Cosmo dela irá sustentar o Cosmo da barreira por tempo indeterminado, e você poderá descansar.

— É Odin! Entendido. Farei sua vontade. Estou muito grato por me dar a chance de proteger esta Terra. Não irei desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

Deu um grande salto e fez o que a divindade havia dito. Espetou a espada no centro do Escudo, e uma imensa luz prateada se fundiu à barreira. Sentou-se no chão com sua Espada de Fogo em mãos, fechou os olhos e descansou, ainda envolto pelo Cosmo de Odin para recuperar suas forças. Prometeu a si mesmo que não sairia dali enquanto aquela ameaça não desaparecesse.

* * *

No Templo de Poseidon, Kanon estava impaciente. Não entendia o motivo pelo qual Asgard ainda não havia sido destruída. Foi atrás de Thethis, e a encontrou na cozinha colocando gelo em seus olhos, que estavam inchados e roxos devido às agressões dele.

— Tenho uma tarefa para você. – Comunicou.

— Problema seu. Não sou sua empregada. Você não irá me tratar como lixo. Já não foi suficiente o que fez comigo?

— Não banque a engraçadinha comigo. Sua obrigação é me obedecer. Vá até a superfície e verifique o que está acontecendo em Asgard. Alguém deve estar impedindo a destruição daquele lugar, e eu não posso permitir isso. – Ordenou.

— Eu não sou obrigada a nada. Vá você se quiser. – Respondeu irritada.

— Olha aqui, Thethis, eu não estou brincando. Ou você me obedece por bem, ou já sabe o que irá lhe acontecer. Você escolheu ficar comigo, portanto, me obedeça se não quiser sofrer as consequências. – Disse agressivo, puxando os cabelos dela.

— Você é um monstro desprezível.

— Só que você gostou de mim assim, querida. E se houver alguém atrapalhando os meus planos em Asgard... mate essa pessoa sem hesitar. E aí de você se não fizer isso.

Sem alternativa, Thethis foi até a superfície do oceano em sua forma de Sereia. Emergiu bem diante do Escudo Ametista criado por Alberich, e deu de cara com o rapaz. Ele viu a mulher nadando e ficou intrigado.

— Aquilo era uma Sereia? Deve ter sido minha imaginação. O esforço foi tão grande que me fez enxergar alucinações. – Disse para si mesmo, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Thethis usou sua cauda e nadou até a costa. Passou por baixo, até que conseguiu subir a montanha, indo em direção ao rapaz. Chegou bem perto dele e observou. Concluiu que era realmente ele quem estava impedindo o avanço das águas para destruir a terra. Pensou na mesma hora em atacá-lo enquanto ele meditava, mas desistiu da ideia ao olhar fixamente para ele. O ruivo tinha um Cosmo imponente e determinado, que, de certa forma, impediu seus movimentos.

— Quem é você? – Perguntou de olhos fechados.

— Não interessa. Se é você que está impedindo o avanço do oceano, então eu devo matá-lo.

Concentrou o Cosmo avermelhado em seu punho, preparando-se para atacar o Guerreiro Deus. Alberich reagiu rapidamente, dando um salto, pegando Thethis pelos punhos.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, mulher?!

Thethis sentiu um baque quando seus olhos azuis se chocaram com os olhos verdes da Estrela Delta. Ele tinha olhos astutos, enigmáticos, misteriosos... e lindos, assim como ele todo. De alguma forma, a atraía muito. Saiu de seu transe, e voltou a se concentrar na luta que queria começar. Livrou-se dele, e pulou para trás, contra-atacando. Pegou o ruivo desprevenido, e acertou o Guerreiro Deus com um chute, que foi bem defendido pelos braços cruzados dele. Foi para trás com o impacto, mas Thethis se desequilibrou ao pular na neve, caindo por cima de Alberich, fazendo os dois rolarem encosta abaixo por algum tempo. Pararam deitados um por cima do outro, e Thethis estava caída sobre Alberich. Levantou a cabeça, e sentiu-se perturbada com a proximidade entre eles, especialmente pelo fato do ruivo ser um homem muito atraente. Talvez fosse esse o real motivo de sua perturbação. Ficou apreensiva quando sentiu algo a envolver pela cintura. Tratava-se dos braços dele apertando o corpo dela contra o seu.

— O que houve, mulher? Se isso é o melhor que pode fazer, desista. Ou por acaso está nervosa por estar tão perto de um homem como eu? – Disse desafiador no ouvido dela, provocando-lhe arrepios.

— Cale a boca! Eu exijo que me solte imediatamente! – Exclamou nervosa.

— Seu rosto está machucado, e isso não foi causado durante nossa luta.

Ela não respondeu. Levantaram-se, e rapidamente reassumiram a postura de luta.

— Death Trap Coral!

Usou sua técnica contra Alberich, mas era inútil, pois ele era bem mais ágil e desviou. Partiu para cima dele, lançando várias rajadas de Cosmo com as mãos, mas ele desviava habilmente de todas elas.

— Pare com isso. Essa luta não tem sentido. Porque está me atacando dessa maneira? De onde diabos você veio?

— Não importa. Asgard deve ser destruída, e você está impedindo isso, portanto, eu não tenho outra escolha senão matá-lo agora. – Insistiu.

Desviou de mais um ataque de Thethis, e a garota saltou para o lugar onde ele estava antes. Uma encosta de neve se desprendeu da montanha por causa do ataque de Thethis, caindo sobre ela. Alberich usou sua Espada de Fogo para derreter parte da neve, e rapidamente a tirou de lá inconsciente. Não sabia o que fazer com ela, porém, mais uma vez ouviu a voz de Odin através do Cosmo, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que ele saísse de lá, pois o Cosmo da divindade estava fundido ao dele e protegeria o local. O ruivo pegou a Sereia nos braços, e a levou para o seu quarto no Palácio Valhalla. Deitou a mulher em sua cama e tirou a Escama dela, deixando-a com a roupa rosa de baixo. Cobriu a loira com um grosso e quente edredom para que ela ficasse aquecida. Tirou também sua Robe dos Deuses, ficando com suas roupas casuais. Pegou uma tigela de caldo verde na cozinha do Palácio e colocou em uma mesinha na cabeceira. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, e pegou um pano limpo com álcool. Passou o pano com delicadeza pela face da garota, que estava toda machucada por causa das agressões de Kanon. Enquanto cuidava dela, ficou pensando em quem poderia ter feito tamanha covardia com uma mulher. Sentiu raiva, pois mesmo ele tendo sido trapaceiro e desonesto no passado ele não teria coragem de cometer tamanha covardia.

Thethis sentiu a dor em seu rosto, e acordou incomodada com a dor. Olhou assustada ao ver que o rapaz cuidava dela, e se assustou mais ainda ao perceber que estava em uma cama. Olhou em volta e viu que se tratava de um quarto de homem, mas logo se acalmou ao ver a expressão tranquila e serena de Alberich. Sentou na cama ao ver a tigela de comida que ele lhe oferecera. Sorveu o líquido com cuidado. Ela realmente precisava se alimentar depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ela. O Ruivo não tirou os olhos da loira nem por um momento. Estava curioso, pois deu para notar que algo muito ruim havia acontecido com ela. Thethis estava mais tranquila. Se sentia calma e à vontade ao lado daquele lindo homem que tentara matar momentos antes. Ela sempre foi uma mulher fútil e não podia ver um homem bonito. Se atirava para cima dos homens sem a menor vergonha. Com Kanon não foi diferente. Ele é um homem lindo e cheio de atributos físicos e ambições, razão pela qual ela se juntou a ele, seduzida pela sua beleza e pela sua maldade, e também pela possibilidade de governar a terra inteira ao lado dele, mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos, a jovem acabou refletindo sobre sua escolha de ter desprezado o amor verdadeiro de Sorento por uma aventura prazerosa. Acabou se sentindo extremamente culpada por ter magoado tanto ou Músico, pois sabia muito bem que ele não merecia.

— Aparentemente você já está se sentindo melhor. Será que agora poderia me contar o que aconteceu com você? – Indagou o rapaz.

A loira hesitou, mas não tinha outra alternativa. Acabou decidindo se abrir com ele.

— Tudo bem, eu vou te contar o que aconteceu... E o que ainda vai acontecer. – Revelou.

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

 **N/A:** Nossa, meus amores, acho que esse capítulo foi bastante movimentado, e acabou sendo o maior capítulo da história até agora. Não gosto muito de capítulos imensos, mas desta vez foi necessário. Estou muito orgulhosa do Alberich. Sempre achei que ele não era aquele homem tão horrível que aparentava ser, e que bastava apenas um pouco de incentivo para fazê-lo agir da maneira certa, e Odin o recompensou confiando nele.

Sobre a Thethis... Cada um sofre as consequências de suas escolhas. Se você faz a escolha certa, colhe os bons frutos dela, mas quando você escolhe o caminho errado, também sofre as consequências do que ele pode acarretar para a sua vida. Thethis já percebeu que fez a escolha errada por trocar o amor pelo prazer, e até pediu perdão ao Sorento. Só o que ela passou neste capítulo já serviu de uma grande lição para ela. Veremos como ela agirá daqui para a frente depois de conversar com o Alberich. Quero esclarecer que abomino qualquer tipo de violência contra as mulheres e contra o ser humano no geral, mas como se trata de uma história fictícia algumas situações às vezes são necessárias. Infelizmente, na nossa realidade, quantas mulheres são estupradas e agredidas por seus companheiros a cada dia? Vilã ou não, acho que nenhuma mulher merece passar por isso. Veremos o desenrolar dessa história daqui para a frente.

Sobre o nosso querido casal... Sorento e June se entenderam pra valer. Estou feliz por eles.

Por fim, embora a história não tenha muitos fans, eu estou feliz por poder reunir em uma só história todas as partes da obra. Elementos do Santuário, como os Santos de Ouro, meu querido núcleo de Asgard e, claro, meus amados lindinhos do Reino Marinho. Pops e cia são os melhores!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	14. Capítulo 14 – Vocação do Passado

Bem, pessoal, para começar, quero pedir que não fiquem bravos comigo pelo que aconteceu com a Thethis no capítulo anterior. Sei que podem achar que eu peguei muito pesado com ela e que ela sofreu muito. Como muito bem disse o Sorento nos comentários, nenhuma pessoa, independente do que tenha feito, merece passar por uma situação dessa. Se resolvi colocar abordar isso na história é justamente para mostrar que infelizmente esse tipo de violência acontece muito no mundo em que vivemos e que mesmo assim, as vítimas de tal violência também podem ter forças para superar, seguir em frente e encontrar o caminho da felicidade no final. Por isso peço que confiem na minha escrita, porque tudo o que acontece na história, até o mínimo detalhe, tem uma razão mais forte para acontecer, e as explicações serão dadas nos momentos pertinentes. E como diz o sábio ditado: Há males que vêm para o bem, não é?

Como disse nas notas finais do capítulo anterior, neste capítulo farei uma homenagem a um dos meus Santos de Ouro favoritos do Século XVIII, e um dos que mais me marcou. O Veneno Encarnado. Também será explicado como este personagem influenciou a vida do Sorento, a ponto de ele seguir a carreira da medicina escolhendo a especialidade que escolheu, e acredito que haverá um esclarecimento definitivo sobre o fato do Sorento ser médico. Agradeço de verdade a todos que estão de alguma forma acompanhando a história e dedicando um tempo para ler esta humilde escrita. Desejo que a Trama agrade até o fim. Espero que apreciem. Boa leitura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – Vocação do Passado**

Em Asgard, Alberich foi servido com uma xícara de chá por uma das servas do Palácio. Ainda olhava para Thethis enquanto apreciava a bebida quente, esperando que ela começasse seu relato. Observava a jovem comer, e quando a última colher de caldo não mais fazia parte da tigela, ela finalmente reuniu coragem para começar a falar.

— O nome do homem que está causando tudo isso é Kanon. Ele é o irmão gêmeo do Santo de Ouro Saga, que morreu durante sua rebelião no Santuário.

— Está dizendo que o causador disso é o irmão de um Santo de Atena? Mas o que um Santo teria a ver com o Reino Marinho de Poseidon?

— Vou explicar...

Thethis explicou a Alberich toda a história de Kanon, e o objetivo dele de inundar a Terra usando os poderes divinos de Poseidon para depois reconstruir um mundo de maldade.

— E pelo que vejo ele também é um covarde que gosta de bater em mulheres. – Observou.

A Marina ficou em silêncio. Alberich se aproximou dela. Sentou na cama e acariciou o rosto machucado. Os hematomas em volta dos olhos azuis lhe causaram muita raiva. Sentiu ódio em saber que existiam homens tão covardes assim, pois ele só atacaria uma mulher no campo de batalha se fosse necessário. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo por um dia ter tido quase o mesmo tipo de comportamento, e um enorme desejo de proteger aquela desconhecida nasceu dentro dele.

— Por que não continua me dizendo o seu nome?

— Sou Thethis de Sereia. Faço parte da guarda pessoal de Poseidon, o Imperador dos Mares.

— Poseidon... mas se você é uma serva de Poseidon, por que está ajudando um cara que usurpou o lugar de um dos Generais e traiu o Deus a quem deveria proteger? Não me diga que...

— Isso mesmo. Eu sou uma traidora. Traí ao Deus a quem devia fidelidade, seduzida pela oferta de Kanon de governarmos a Terra e o Mar no lugar de Poseidon e Atena..., mas agora...

— Eu te entendo. Sei muito bem como é carregar o peso da desonra e do remorso nos ombros. A vergonha e a sensação de que todos estão te olhando com desconfiança e desprezo, sempre esperando o pior... sim, eu sei o que significa trair seus próprios princípios em benefício próprio.

— E por que está dizendo essas coisas? – Perguntou confusa.

— Porque assim como você, eu sou um Guerreiro Deus que conspirou contra Hilda-sama e pretendia matá-la para governar a Terra em seu lugar. Hoje eu agradeço a Deus por não ter conseguido. Tudo ficou apenas nos meus planos, e Hilda-sama, assim como Odin, me perdoaram. Agora eu me sinto honrado por poder proteger esta terra e ter voltado para o caminho do bem. Você também pode se arrepender. Se você nos ajudar, poderemos deter a maldade desse canalha.

— Eu não sei... estou com medo. Kanon é capaz de tudo. Se ele perceber que eu fugi e não matei a pessoa que estava protegendo Asgard, com certeza ele virá atrás de mim para me matar.

Neste momento, Alberich envolveu Thethis em um acolhedor abraço. Ela arregalou os olhos, atônita, pois não esperava esse tipo de atitude de alguém que ela tentou matar minutos antes, menos ainda esperava que ele lhe contasse sobre sua vida e conseguisse que ela se abrisse com ele tão facilmente, apenas sendo gentil. Pela primeira vez na vida ruborizou perto de um homem. Se sentiu diferente perto dele. Alberich era diferente de todos os homens que conheceu. Antes, bastava apenas que o homem fosse bonito para que ela ficasse empolgada e se atirasse com tudo, alimentando sua futilidade. Os braços dele eram quentes e aconchegantes. Sentiu um cheiro bom que vinha dele. Era uma mistura de neve com o suave cheiro de ervas possivelmente proveniente do sabonete que ele devia usar. Teve uma agradável sensação de proteção. Aquele belo rapaz despertava nela algo diferente. Não era um simples sentimento de desejo. Era algo mais forte, mais profundo... _Ele todo_... Era diferente. Desfizeram o abraço, e o ruivo a olhou nos olhos novamente. Seus olhos verdes eram penetrantes... muito atraentes, e deixavam a Sereia desconcertada. Aquele brilho verde semelhante a um par de esmeraldas, somado aos cabelos tom de Ametista, que combinavam muito bem com ele, fazendo-o ser famoso e conhecido não apenas por ser a mente mais brilhante e o Cérebro de Asgard, mas também por ser o mais belo dentre os Guerreiros Deuses. Embora fosse muito belo, ele não tinha fama de ser mulherengo ou de faltar ao respeito com as mulheres. Mesmo assim, era um rapaz muito cobiçado. Ela virou a cabeça para trás, indo de encontro ao espelho na parede, e ficou impressionada ao ver que estava mesmo curada. Não disse nada, apenas abraçou Alberich com força, lançando seu agora curado rosto contra o forte peito do rapaz... E chorou compulsivamente...

* * *

No Santuário, Sorento voltou para a Casa de Áries e ficou surpreso ao ver Julian na entrada da mesma, sentado e emanando seu Cosmo. Achou impressionante a intensidade e força do Cosmo do rapaz. Olhou para Shaka, que consentiu que ele interrompesse. O Austríaco tocou o ombro do amigo, mas não obteve resposta. Ele continuava do mesmo jeito: Concentrado e emanando um Cosmo incrível.

— Shaka, há quanto tempo ele está assim?

— Há dias. Desde que você viajou.

— O que? Ele não parou para comer ou para dormir?

— É. Parece que o treinamento do domínio do Cosmo está dando muito certo. Você tinha razão. O Cosmo humano do Julian-san pode ser de grande ajuda.

— No momento certo, com certeza será. Mas agora é melhor ele relaxar.

— Julian. Julian. Fale com a gente, por favor. – Disse, sacudindo os ombros dele.

— Sorento? Você já voltou?

— Como assim "já voltou"? Já se passaram três dias.

— Por Deus... eu treinei isso tudo?

— Sim. Como se sente? – Perguntou o indiano.

— Bem. Muito bem. Sinto que poderia continuar assim por dias e até semanas.

Sorento e Shaka se entreolharam espantados ao perceberem o estado extremamente disposto de Julian, que não demonstrava qualquer sinal de cansaço ou esgotamento, apesar de ter ficado dias seguidos emanando um poderoso Cosmo.

— A propósito, Sorento, essas roupas... você voltou a exercer a medicina? – Perguntou o azulado.

— Agora que falou... você é Médico? – Reforçou o loiro.

— Sou. Mas é uma longa história.

— Conta pra gente. Nem mesmo eu entendi até hoje o porquê de você ter se tornado justamente um hematologista. – Pediu Julian.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou contar...

— Ah, por favor. Estamos curiosos. – Disse Julian.

— Eu sempre fui um garoto muito estudioso desde pequeno. Passava a maior parte do meu tempo junto aos livros pesquisando sobre coisas que eu gostasse, isso também incluía minha paixão pela música. Meu pai, grande Médico que era, também almejava que eu me tornasse um incrível profissional um dia, por isso era exigente quanto aos meus estudos. Ofereci resistência no início, mas certa vez durante minhas pesquisas, encontrei algo sobre a existência de deuses e de grandes guerreiros que os protegiam. Eu tinha descoberto sobre os Santos de Atena. O que mais me fascinou foi a maior hierarquia daquele exército, os Santos de Ouro, que usavam armaduras reluzentes e possuíam habilidades impressionantes. Lendo sobre uma antiga guerra Santa, soube dos feitos de um nobre e honrado Dourado cujo signo regente era o de Peixes. Ele não era somente um grande homem, mas também era detentor de uma beleza inigualável. Este Santo era Albafica de Peixes, ou simplesmente, o veneno encarnado, título dado a ele pela sua característica mais marcante, a grande quantidade de veneno em seu sangue, e sua resistência nata a todo o tipo de veneno. Passei a admirar aquele homem, e a partir daí, comecei a investigar tudo sobre a vida dele, e me interessei pelo estudo do sangue humano graças a isso. Fiz uma faculdade, e rapidamente me formei com louvor, mas como minha maior paixão sempre foi a flauta, acabei deixando a medicina em segundo plano, mas pelo menos esse vasto conhecimento que adquiri está sendo muito útil nesses momentos, e será ainda mais útil nesta Guerra, acredito eu. – Contou.

— Mas que história impressionante, Sorento. Nem mesmo eu sabia os motivos pelos quais você havia se tornado Médico.

— Incrível. Você deve ter uma mente muito brilhante para escolher essa profissão. – Comentou o loiro.

— Mais ou menos... eu apenas queria ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer esse Santo de Ouro tão incrível.

— Tem razão. Pena que nós não nascemos no século XVIII.

— Nem mesmo eu, que sou um Santo de Ouro, nunca soube de nada sobre a vida dos Dourados anteriores. – Disse Shaka, ainda surpreso. — Você sabe mais alguma coisa sobre esse Santo de Ouro, Sorento?

— Sei. Vocês querem saber como ele vivia e quem era?

— Quero. Vai ser ótimo saber como era um dos nossos companheiros de armas do passado. – Disse Shaka interessado.

— Vou adorar ouvir a história. Posso relaxar ouvindo depois de tanto treinamento. – Completou Julian.

— Para começar, Albafica foi uma criança que já nasceu com um dom especial. Ele foi encontrado abandonado em um jardim de rosas venenosas, e incrivelmente não morreu com o veneno delas.

— Mas como algo assim pode ser possível? – Shaka perguntou sem acreditar no que acabou de ouvir.

— Pois é... às vezes nos deparamos com coisas impossíveis para o ser humano, mas é a pura verdade. Albafica foi encontrado nesse jardim de rosas venenosas pelo então Santo de Ouro da época, Rugonis de Peixes, e passou a ser criado e treinando por ele.

— E o que aconteceu depois?

— O Santo de peixes daquela época possuía uma terrível maldição. O sangue que corre nas veias dele era um veneno mortal. Por esse motivo, Rugonis evitava contato com as pessoas a sua volta, com medo de que pudesse as machucar. Ele estava condenado a viver para sempre na solidão, embora fosse uma excelente pessoa. Esse era o cruel destino de Santo de Ouro de peixes.

— Então o pequeno Albafica acabou sendo a salvação daquele Dourado, não é mesmo? – Julian perguntou.

— Exatamente. Albafica foi criado como um verdadeiro filho e treinado para ser o próximo Santo de Ouro de peixes, mas para que ele conseguisse suceder o seu Mestre, teria que pagar um preço muito alto que nem ele mesmo sabia.

— E o que seria? – Julian e Shaka disseram juntos?

— O preço seria a vida dele mesmo ou a vida do seu Mestre. O caso é que um dos dois com certeza não sobreviveria ao ritual do Elo Carmesim, mas Albafica acabou desenvolvendo um sangue muito mais venenoso do que o de seu Mestre, e isso acabou tirando a vida dele, deixando Albafica completamente sozinho no mundo com uma missão ainda maior a cumprir com o novo Santo de Ouro de peixes.

— É uma história realmente impressionante. Eu imagino o quanto Albafica deve ter sofrido ao perceber que matou o próprio Mestre, a quem sempre teve como um pai. – Disse Julian.

— O que houve depois disso?

— Albafica foi condenado, assim como seu Mestre, a viver na eterna solidão por conta de sua condição. Ele tinha medo de matar as pessoas apenas ao se machucar perto de alguém. Uma única gota de sangue dele seria capaz de matar um inocente. Isso causava pavor na sua alma, e mesmo sendo muito belo e atraindo todas as atenções para si, ele se isolava do mundo, temendo ferir alguém, tendo apenas as rosas venenosas como sua companhia. – Concluiu Sorento.

— Agora entendo porque você o admira tanto. – Disse Julian.

— Sim. Albafica foi uma grande inspiração na minha vida. Graças a história de superação dele e de toda a tristeza pela qual ele passou, morrendo honrosamente para proteger aqueles que amava, eu pude encontrar algo muito útil para fazer na vida por meio dos meus estudos, e agora tenho a chance de usar isso para ajudar a proteger a Terra pela qual ele se sacrificou no passado. Eu não pretendo desperdiçar a vida e os esforços que ele fez naquela época... porque essa é a minha vocação do passado.

— Muito bem-dito, Sorento. Eu também estou me esforçando esse tempo todo para ajudar. Agora que minha memória voltou, estou decidido a não permitir que Poseidon faça o que quiser. Eu amo a Saori, e não vou permitir que nada de mal aconteça a ela, Poseidon sendo um Deus ou não.

— Julian... Você está enganado sobre Poseidon-sama. Ele nunca foi um Deus maligno. Ele apenas almeja restaurar a Utopia entre deuses e humanos e recuperar a época tranquila como era na mitologia. A tentativa de destruir a Terra e matar Atena não era a vontade de Poseidon-sama. Ele sempre esteve sendo manipulado por Kanon. É ele quem devemos deter.

— Sorento tem razão. Poseidon não é um Deus maligno. Tive uma ideia. Já que estamos todos muito cansados, Sorento, porque não toca sua flauta para gente? Merecemos relaxar um pouco depois de tanto treinamento. – Disse Shaka.

Sorento e Julian concordaram. A flauta dourada apareceu no ar, e foi pega habilmente pelo Músico. Ele então começou a tocar, e rapidamente sua música atraiu os pássaros e também a tranquilidade e relaxamento tanto para o próprio Marina, quanto para a encarnação do Deus dos Mares e o Santo de Ouro de Virgem. Ele então começou a executar a Sonata Nº12 de Mozart na flauta. Cada nota saia suave, ritmada e harmoniosa. Cada dedilhar que Sorento fazia trazia mais e mais paz àquele lugar. Os jovens ouviam a melodia admirados e relaxados, e quando Sorento terminou de tocar, eles se levantaram, indo cada um para seu local de descanso sem dizer uma palavra. Shaka voltou para a Casa de Virgem, enquanto Julian e Sorento foram para seus respectivos quartos. O Médico ainda tocava sua flauta. Sentou-se em uma poltrona perto da janela e continuou tocando a Sonata. Não apenas os animais eram atraídos por sua bela música, como também as ninfas das profundezas marinhas, as Sirenes que o acompanhavam. Elas também podiam sentir a inquietação no coração do jovem. Apenas Sorento podia vê-las. Humanos comuns não as viam, somente ele, o Mestre das Sirenes, desfrutava de tal privilégio. Os inimigos iludidos por Sorento também podiam vê-las. Uma das Fadas pousou na janela e olhou fixamente para o Músico. Estava preocupada com ele, pois sentia no fundo de seu coração que o sempre calmo tranquilo e equilibrado General Marina estava prestes a perder a sanidade por conta da situação que presenciava.

— Sorento-sama. – Chamou a Fada.

— Sirene? – Respondeu surpreso, abrindo os olhos.

— Sinto uma imensa inquietação no coração do Mestre. O senhor está bem?

— Sei que se está diante de mim é porque está preocupada comigo. Já deve saber. É como se eu estivesse com o coração conectado ao das Sirenes. Não posso esconder nada de vocês.

— O Mestre pede tanta calma os outros. Desta vez sou eu que lhe peço para ter calma.

— Não precisa dizer isso. Não importa o que aconteça, eu não vou pirar, mesmo que a situação seja crítica, porém, o que está me inquietando muito é o fato de eu ainda não ter pensado em alguma coisa definitiva para resolver o problema. Precisamos trazer o Mu de volta o mais rápido possível. Quanto mais tempo ele continuar sobre os domínios de Kanon, menos tempo teremos para salvar este mundo.

— Eu sei que Sorento-sama terá alguma ideia logo. Durma um pouco. Descanse a sua mente, e tenho certeza de que irá despertar com as esperanças renovadas.

— Obrigado, Sirene... por sempre estar comigo para me apoiar e para me aconselhar também. – Agradeceu gentil e um tanto emocionado.

— Não é necessário que agradeça. Estaremos sempre com o Mestre. Pode contar conosco sempre que precisar, e não se esqueça, Mestre: Pense mais como um humano do que como um General. Durma em paz, e com certeza terá um dia iluminado amanhã. – Disse a Fada.

A Sirene conduziu Sorento pela mão até a cama, onde o rapaz sentou. Ela então tirou os sapatos dele e o colocou deitado. Acomodou o jovem e o cobriu com o lençol. Deu um beijo em sua testa e desejou-lhe boa noite. O Músico então fechou os olhos, e a ninfa das profundezas marinhas desapareceu como por encanto. Mas Sorento ainda não dormiria... ele olhou ao redor do quarto da Casa de Áries e abaixou o olhar entristecido ao lembrar do guardião daquele Templo, a quem tinha um grande apreço como amigo.

— Mu, meu amigo, eu prometo que farei o que for necessário para trazê-lo de volta em segurança. – Pensou ao fechar os olhos.

Meia hora foi tudo o que Sorento dormiu. A noite tinha acabado de cair quando os rapazes se recolheram, por isso ainda era por volta de quase oito da noite. Durante seu breve sono, o Médico teve visões. Não era um sonho, eram visões genuínas, como o prelúdio de um futuro próximo. O rapaz trajava sua Escama e flutuava no céu usando suas asas. De onde estava, ele podia ver os sete oceanos do planeta prestes a engolir por completo a face terrestre, transformando assim o planeta em um completo reino marinho. Olhava para aquilo apavorado, e incrédulo, via como a superfície desaparecia. Ao longe estava Kanon, que empunhando o imponente Tridente de Poseidon sem permissão, ria maligna e compulsivamente do que havia feito, e ao seu lado, Poseidon via tudo quieto, usando o corpo de Mu como receptáculo. O rapaz lilás levantou em um pulo, fazendo os longos cabelos caírem para frente sobre seu tronco. Passou as mãos para trás, e com um único movimento os alinhou novamente. Seu coração estava acelerado, e ele logo levantou e colocou os sapatos. Abotoou os primeiros botões da camisa, colocou uma gravata preta e vestiu um colete de mesma cor. Puxou o jaleco depositado em cima da poltrona e o vestiu depressa. Correu para a entrada da Casa se Áries e observou o horizonte em direção ao Mediterrâneo.

— Tudo parece normal. – Pensou.

O momento de breve alívio logo acabou, pois no instante seguinte, Sorento sentiu uma enorme pressão atingir o seu peito. Pensou ser o vento, mas não sentiu sequer um fio de cabelo sair do lugar. Foi atingido novamente. Foi como se uma enorme onda o atingisse, e pudesse sentir a fúria do mar. Caiu de joelhos, colocando as mãos sobre o estômago. Olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém. Não sentia nenhum inimigo... nenhum Cosmo.

— O mar... Sinto uma profunda agitação surgindo do fundo dos oceanos... como se o mar quisesse me dizer alguma coisa. Não é normal! Algo terrível vai acontecer. – Concluiu. — Maldito Kanon! Não vou permitir!

Acendeu seu Cosmo esverdeado como o mar, tal como o de Poseidon, e rapidamente contatou Shion por telepatia.

— Mestre Shion. Está acordado?

— Sorento? Ainda é muito cedo para dormir. Aconteceu algo?

— Não, mas pode acontecer. Tive uma visão, e temo que a Terra inteira possa ser engolida pelos oceanos.

— Será que Kanon já conseguiu o seu objetivo e controlou os poderes de Poseidon?

— Acho que ainda não. É por isso que precisamos salvar o Mu o mais rápido possível.

— Você já pensou em algo?

— Pensei. Posso me teleportar até o seu quarto?

— Pode. Estou em meu trono. Irei para o quarto agora mesmo.

O General surgiu no quarto do Grande Mestre, e sem demora, percorreu o cômodo inteiro com os olhos róseos. Shion observou calado e curioso, sem entender o que ele pretendia fazer.

— Estou vendo que tudo está exatamente do jeito que estava quando o Mu foi levado. – Observou.

— É. Fiz questão de deixar tudo como estava, justamente para poder fazer novas investigações posteriormente.

— Fez muito bem. Graças a isso poderei pensar em uma coisa mais concreta para elaborar um plano. Vamos trazer o Santo Dourado de Áries de volta. Eu garanto. Você tem a palavra de Sorento de Sirene, General Marina do Oceano Atlântico Sul, que traremos ele de volta.

— Eu acredito nisso. Confio em suas habilidades, e na verdade, eu me sinto envergonhado por estar dependendo de você, que nem sequer faz parte de nossa ordem, para nos ajudar. Mas eu tenho total certeza de que somente você pode resolver isso. Por esse motivo não deixei que ninguém agisse. Atena e Shaina queriam ir atrás dele, inclusive, eu mesmo quase pirei e fui enfrentar Kanon sozinho, mas como você nos disse para esperar até que voltasse, decidi que o melhor a fazer seria confiar em suas habilidades.

— Fez bem. Recebi um grande conselho de uma de minhas Fadas agora há pouco. Ela me fez lembrar que antes de ser um General Marina eu sou um ser humano. Me fez lembrar de que as habilidades que adquiri como General não são tudo, e que também devo depender do meu lado humano para fazer as coisas. Posso ver uma luz neste momento. Eu não sei quando... eu não sei como... mas vamos vencer esta guerra.

Shion assentiu com a cabeça. As palavras de Sorento realmente me deram novas esperanças ele aguardou até Sorento chegar a alguma conclusão. O rapaz afastou o jaleco, e tirou uma ampola coletora de amostras de sangue de um dos inúmeros bolsos internos da peça de roupa. Com uma pinça específica, raspou o chão exatamente no local onde Thethis levou Mu e colheu mais uma amostra do sangue caído. O esverdeado continuava observando curioso, vendo os instrumentos de medicina que Sorento usava.

— Mestre Shion, estou feliz por Mu ter me ensinado as habilidades psíquicas de seu povo, mas minha telecinese não se compara a de vocês. Eu fui para a Áustria porque o meu laboratório de análises clínicas fica localizado no hospital do meu país natal, mas devido à situação, seria um problema ficar indo e vindo de lá toda vez que precisasse usar aqueles equipamentos.

— Acho que entendi o que quer dizer.

Sorento afirmou, e o esverdeado logo entendeu do que se tratava. Usando o seu poderoso Cosmo, o Mestre do Santuário teletransportou absolutamente tudo o que havia no laboratório de Sorento no Hospital Geral da Áustria para um grande cômodo da Casa de Áries, onde o Médico poderia trabalhar com tranquilidade o tempo que precisasse.

— Acabo de fazer o que me pediu. Contamos com você agora mais do que nunca. – Disse o esperançoso Mestre.

— Darei o meu melhor para salvar o Mu e livrar a Terra da ameaça terrível que Kanon significa. De certa forma, me sinto muito culpado por não ter acabado com a raça daquele infeliz quando tive chance na última Guerra Santa.

— Não se culpe por isso. A bondade no seu coração não é algo do que deva se envergonhar. Apenas lembre-se de que bondade demais também pode se voltar contra você.

— Vou me lembrar dessas palavras. Agora voltarei para a Casa de Áries. Farei uma análise profunda deste material, e dependendo do que descobrir, com certeza vou pensar em alguma coisa.

Sorento estava prestes a sair do quarto do Mestre, quando notou um detalhe que chamou sua atenção. Viu restos do coral gerado pela técnica de Thethis, e não hesitou em colher uma amostra daquilo também. Pouco depois, voltou para a Casa de Áries, e ficou espantado ao ver que todos os seus equipamentos Médicos estavam lá, como Shion havia dito. Protegeu os olhos com um óculos de plástico transparente e começou a trabalhar. Analisou todas as propriedades do coral e também da amostra de sangue. Enquanto trabalhava, voltou a pensar no Santo de Ouro de Peixes do Século XVIII.

— Albafica... Lembro de quando li sobre sua história. Seu sangue se tornou potencialmente venenoso quando você começou a misturá-lo com o de seu Mestre, a ponto de desenvolver um veneno ainda mais poderoso do que o dele, levando-o a morte. Graças a essa história, percebo que o próprio veneno também pode ser um antídoto.

E com este pensamento em mente, ele pegou uma seringa e furou uma veia do dorso da mão esquerda, colhendo uma amostra de seu próprio sangue. No instante seguinte, uma das Sirenes apareceu novamente diante dele, sentada sobre um espaço desocupado em cima da mesa.

— Isso me soa familiar... vai voltar a fazer experimentos com você mesmo, Mestre?

— Os experimentos já ficaram no passado, Sirene. Só que agora ele servirá para construir um futuro livre do mal. Finalmente chegou a hora de usar o meu sangue para o propósito ao qual eu o designei desde que conheci a história de Albafica e me inspirei no exemplo dele para modificar o meu próprio sangue ao fazer experiências em mim mesmo enquanto estudava Hematologia.

— Mas o que pretende fazer, Mestre?

— Já disse. Meu sangue... será o veneno e o remédio ao mesmo tempo.

— E isso não é arriscado?

— Não se preocupe com isso, Sirene. Eu tenho total confiança em minhas habilidades. Como você mesma disse, eu estou confiando nas minhas habilidades humanas agora.

— Fico feliz que Sorento-sama tenha entendido minhas palavras, porém, ainda acho que deveria descansar um pouco mais.

— Não tenho tempo para descansar, Sirene. Enquanto eu descanso, o mundo corre cada vez mais risco de ficar debaixo d'água.

— O Mestre é realmente incrível. Estou muito orgulhosa. Só que mesmo que não queira precisará descansar uma hora ou outra. Seu corpo humano não irá aguentar tanto esforço de uma vez só.

— Eu consigo.

— Se o Mestre diz... – Disse a Fada vencida, desaparecendo.

Assim, Sorento terminou tudo em apenas uma noite, e estava a ponto de traçar um plano para resgatar Mu em segurança. Mas como sua Fada disse, desmaiou na mesa de trabalho por volta das oito da manhã e só despertou quase meio dia. Shion estava ansioso para falar com ele, mas achou melhor deixá-lo aproveitar o merecido descanso.

* * *

Enquanto Sorento passou uma noite conturbada e cheia de trabalho, June era só alegria. Sentia-se feliz, plena, amada. Estava doida para contar o que viveu com Sorento às amigas, mas não encontrou nenhuma das duas quando voltou para a casa de Shaina, noite passada. Acabou indo até uma quitanda próxima a vila e comprou algumas frutas e legumes para o almoço. Quando voltou, deu de cara com Shaina sentada no sofá com os pés em cima do mesmo e os braços abraçando as canelas. Seus olhos estavam abertos, porém vazios e inexpressivos, como se sua alma houvesse saído de seu corpo. Marin estava ao lado dela, calada, sentindo-se derrotada. A loira olhou a cena intrigada, sem nada entender.

— O que aconteceu? Por que a Shaina está assim? – Questionou.

— Desde que o Mu foi levado ela está em parafuso. – Marin respondeu prontamente. — Ela está assim desde que voltou da sala do Mestre Shion esta manhã. Deve ser por que o pedido dela foi recusado.

— Mas por que ela está tão abalada emocionalmente? Não entendo.

— Você não percebeu porque está aqui a pouco tempo, mas eu conheço a Shaina, e ela está perdidamente apaixonada pelo Mu, por isso ela entrou em choque ao se sentir uma inútil enquanto ele corre perigo. – Explicou a ruiva.

— Nossa... jamais imaginaria isso. Não fazia ideia de que a Shaina estava apaixonada pelo Mu.

— Ela é uma cabeça dura que prefere morrer a admitir seus próprios sentimentos... igual a alguém que eu conheço. – Alfinetou.

Enquanto as duas conversavam, receberam a visita de Sorento, que bateu na porta à procura de Shaina. June abriu a porta, e euforicamente o puxou para dentro da casa, roubando um beijo apaixonado e exigente do austríaco, fazendo com que Marin arregalasse os olhos e colocasse as mãos na boca, tamanha a surpresa. O rapaz, por sua vez, ficou morrendo de vergonha arregalando os olhos diante da Santa de prata. Sorento era tímido, e estava mais vermelho do que um pimentão ao ser beijando assim na frente da amiga da namorada.

— Dormiu bem, meu amor? Estou feliz em vê-lo tão rápido.

— A verdade é que eu não dormi quase nada. Trabalhei muito nas últimas horas, mas tenho certeza de que valerá a pena. A verdade é que eu preciso muito falar com a Shaina-san. Algo errado com ela? Nem se mexeu desde que cheguei.

— É esse o problema. Shaina está assim desde esta manhã. O Mestre Shion não deixou que ela fosse resgatar o Mu no Templo de Poseidon.

— Mas é claro! Por acaso acham que o Templo de Poseidon é um parque de diversões? Shion está certo em recusar. Invadir os domínios de outra divindade sem um plano é o mesmo que cometer suicídio. Felizmente eu já sei o que fazer, por isso estou aqui.

— Então boa sorte. Já tentei falar com ela a manhã toda e ela não sai desse estado de transe.

Sorento abaixou, ficando de joelhos, encarando Shaina de frente. Viu que não adiantaria chamar de maneira normal, por isso colocou seu dedo indicador no meio da testa da esverdeada e a tocou. Uma Faísca Dourada saiu com o toque do General, e ela colocou a cabeça para trás devido ao choque.

— O que você fez Sorento? – Marin perguntou surpresa.

— Shaina-san, está tudo bem?

— Sorento, Marin, June? – Disse atordoada.

— Vejo que voltou ao normal. Todos nós sabemos do seu desespero e sua vontade de salvar o nosso amigo, por isso quero deixar com você algo muito importante. – Disse o General, pegando a mão de Shaina e colocando sobre ela uma ampola contendo uma amostra de sangue, fechando a mão da garota em seguida.

— O que é isso?

— A salvação do Santo de Ouro de áries. Guarde com a sua vida.

— Mas Sorento... o que... – Disse Marin, ainda sem entender.

— Não tenho tempo para explicar agora. Cada minuto que passa pode ser fatal para o destino desse mundo.

— Acho que é melhor não entender.

Depois de entregar o objeto à Santa de Prata e se despedir de June, Sorento voltou para as Doze Casas com a intenção de conversar com Shion mais uma vez. Ficou surpreso ao ver que no 13º Templo haviam pessoas familiares para ele. Hilda e os outros estavam reunidos com Shion e Atena, pois sentiram uma inquietação em Asgard, e uma alteração no Cosmo de Alberich. O rapaz adentrou o local, e todos se viraram para ver de quem se tratava. Hilda ficou surpresa ao rever o General Marina justamente no Santuário de Atena, porém, quem mais ficou chocado foi Mime e o próprio Sorento quando se viram.

— Sorento-nii-san...

— Mime...

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

Yay! Será que Alberich e Thethis emplacam? Ela vai voltar para as garras de Kanon? Gostaram da homenagem ao Albafica? Esse mito merece! Até o Sorento é fan xD os feitos do Albafica se estenderão até as mais longínquas gerações ^^ Sorento entregou algo importante à Shaina. O que ele pretende dando isso a ela? Gostaram da interação SorentoxSirene? Confesso que achei show essa cumplicidade entre o músico e sua criatura guardiã. Espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu. Por fim, a última cena foi intrigante, não acham? O que será que os aguardam? Espero que a história esteja agradando. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

OBS: Quando Thethis fala que Saga está morto ao relatar sobre Kanon, é por que ela não sabe que eles reviveram.

OBS2: A Sonata que Sorento executou para Julian e Shaka é a Sonata No. 12 in F, K. 332, mesma música que Saori toca ao piano pela primeira vez no EP19. Eu confesso que amo as Sonatas, e Sorento deve tocar mais algumas nos próximos capítulos, lembrando que Sorento nasceu no mesmo país que Mozart, então é uma referência super justa xD

O link da Sonata completa para quem quiser ouvir na íntegra

watch?v=wXhm-C_mb_k watch?v=wXhm-C_mb_k


	15. Capítulo 15 - Kyōdai

**Capítulo 15 - Kyōdai**

 **Kyōdai = irmãos**

Olá, pessoal. Neste capítulo teremos outra revelação sobre a vida do Sorento. – E vocês achando que já sabiam tudo sobre ele, ne? Também teremos muito romance, um 'sweet love' entre Shion e Freya e uma grande treta no final. Espero que o capítulo agrade a todos e que curtam, pois é feito de coração. Boa leitura.

* * *

Todos no Templo Principal ficaram incrédulos com as palavras trocadas entre o General Marina e o Guerreiro Deus. Os dois jovens se olhavam intensamente. O par de olhos róseos de Sorento mirava as igualmente orbes rosadas de Mime. Após alguns instantes se encarando, os dois rapazes correram até o outro e deram um forte abraço.

— Sorento-nii-san!

— Mime!

Abraçavam-se emocionados. Mime não conteve a emoção e desabou em lágrimas, enquanto Sorento mantinha seus olhos marejados. Ninguém ali entendeu absolutamente nada do que acontecia, até que Freya se pronunciou.

— Alguém entendeu o que aconteceu aqui?

— Se ouvi bem, Mime chamou o Sorento de "Nii-san". – Comentou Saori.

— A propósito... sei que não sou ninguém para julgar, mas o que um General Marina de Poseidon estaria fazendo no Santuário de Atena? – Hilda questionou.

— É uma longa história. – Shion interviu. — Mas acredite, a pessoa que mais poderá nos ajudar nesta situação é o Sorento.

— Mas como assim? Este homem é um Guerreiro de Poseidon. Ele quis transformar a Terra em um enorme oceano. Como podem confiar nele? – Protestou a prateada.

— Hilda... as coisas mudaram. Não são como você pensa. – Disse Saori, tentando acalmar os ânimos. — Shion, por que não explica a ela?

Shion pediu à Hilda e Freya que o acompanhassem até uma sala atrás do trono. Explicou a situação a elas o mais breve e facilmente que pôde, e durante todo o relato do jovem Mestre, a doce loira não tirava os olhos dele um só segundo. Não deu muita atenção ao que ele falava, pois sabia que sua irmã estava dando conta desse detalhe. Apenas observava sua anatomia. Aquele traje magistral, a postura imponente e autoritária, mas ao mesmo tempo era dono de um rosto gentil e feições delicadas. Os volumosos cabelos, a franja perto dos olhos róseos, acima de tudo, prestava atenção nos detalhes da boca, e de como seus lábios se moviam de forma doce, à medida que sua maneira de falar era calma e o tom de voz baixo. Parecia que nada o afetava. A tímida mulher estava intrigada, pois nunca tinha olhado para um homem daquele jeito, nem mesmo para Hagen e Alberich, a quem tinha como melhores amigos e sentia muito carinho, buscando apoio em Alberich após a morte de Hagen. Por que será que este homem que ela acabara de conhecer despertava tanta curiosidade nela? Talvez por seu cargo elevado, sua postura altiva, porém humilde, ou simplesmente... sua beleza inegável e até mesmo exótica... Enquanto Freya estava ocupada demais com a visão do belo homem, Hilda absorvia toda a informação passada por ele, puxando o braço da irmã para que voltassem para o salão principal, onde a conversa entre os irmãos continuou.

— Mas Sorento-nii-san, me conta como você está. Desistiu de ser médico na Áustria? Nossa, seu cabelo cresceu muito desde a última vez que nos vimos.

— É verdade, e eu jamais imaginaria que você fosse um dos Guerreiros Deuses. Eu não o vi quando estive em Asgard.

— É por que eu já tinha sido derrotado, mas o que você faz aqui? Um humano comum não deveria estar neste Santuário.

— Não me admira que você não saiba... faz tantos anos que não nos vemos, mas eu sou um General Marina de Poseidon.

— Poseidon... que dizer que o meu próprio irmão serve ao exército inimigo? – Disse incrédulo.

— Não, Mime. Você entendeu errado. – Saori interviu.

E depois que tudo foi explicado aos Asgardianos, eles continuaram sem entender como Mime e Sorento podiam ser irmãos.

— Sorento-nii-san, você vai explicar a eles ou prefere que eu conte?

— Eu mesmo conto. Eu só tinha dois anos quando fizemos uma viagem à Asgard. O casamento de meus pais não estava indo bem, e eles tiveram uma grave briga. Meu pai saiu do hotel onde estávamos hospedados e acabou sofrendo um acidente no meio de uma nevasca. Ele foi salvo pela mãe de Mime. Ambos se sentiram muito atraídos um pelo outro, e acabaram dormindo juntos. Meu pai traiu a minha mãe e deixou um filho em Asgard. Ele os sustentava secretamente, e minha mãe nunca soube de nada. Todos os anos durante a minha infância meu pai me levava à Asgard para que eu convivesse com o meu irmão. Eu sempre me senti culpado por ter escondido isso da minha mãe.

Todos ficaram surpresos por Sorento ter dito aquilo de forma tão direta e simples, até que Mime continuou.

— Tudo bem... acho que eles já entenderam. Chega de falar coisas tristes e do passado. O que importa agora é o destino da terra e não nossos assuntos familiares.

— Tem razão, irmão.

— Agora posso entender por que são irmãos. O talento musical de vocês está explicado. – Hilda disse ao sorrir.

— Voltando ao que importa... Sorento, nós estamos aqui porque sentimos uma perturbação em Asgard...

Saori nem terminara a frase, pois Sorento caiu de joelhos diante de todos, novamente sentindo como se uma onda o atingisse diretamente.

— Sorento-nii-san! – Exclamou Mime, segurando os ombros do irmão.

— Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem.

— O que aconteceu, Sorento? Você sentiu alguma coisa? – Questionou a preocupada Atena.

— Senti. Estou sentindo isso desde ontem à noite. É um chamado do mar. Ele quer me dizer alguma coisa.

— O que é Sorento? – Shion perguntou, levantando-se, indo em direção ao rapaz.

— É algo grave. Se não fizermos nada, o planeta inteiro pode ser engolido pelas águas.

— Por favor, explique melhor! – Pediu Hilda.

— Sabem o que eu senti? A agitação do mar em meu corpo. Ele estava me atacando. Esta energia maligna vem do Ártico. Hilda-sama, você ainda tem as escrituras antigas de Asgard?

— Sim. Estão na biblioteca do Palácio Valhalla. Mas para que você as quer?

— Não tenho tempo para explicar agora. Por favor, Mestre Shion, me envie imediatamente até o Palácio.

— Peço permissão para ir junto pode ser muito perigoso. – Disse Mime.

— Eu permito que vá. Agora não é hora para hesitações. – Respondeu Hilda.

Sem tempo para mais detalhes, Shion enviou os dois irmãos até a terra gélida de Asgard. O poderoso Cosmo do Ariano envolveu os dois em uma enorme luz dourada, que impressionou a todos em volta principalmente Freya, vendo que cada extremidade de seu corpo tremia ao sentir o imponente Cosmo do Mestre. Shion percebeu que Freya o observava e por um momento se distraiu ao usar seu poder psíquico em Sorento e Mime.

— O que foi isso agora? Como os dois desapareceram? – Perguntou a loira.

— Foi porque Shion usou seu Cosmo para enviá-los até Asgard. – Atena respondeu.

— Algo assim é possível?

— Mas é claro. Foi da mesma maneira que vocês chegam até aqui. – Explicou Shion.

— Então era dele aquele imenso Cosmo que senti antes de aparecermos aqui. Este homem deve ser mais incrível do que eu posso imaginar. – Pensou.

Tanto Shion como Freya estavam muito tensos. O primeiro pela preocupação com seu discípulo e com o planeta. A segunda pela sua terra natal. Além de tenso, Shion estava faminto, e sua vontade era sair dali. Notando a inquietação em ambos, Atena, em sua grande sabedoria, se pronunciou:

— Shion, por que não descansa um pouco? Você e Freya parecem nervosos. Por que não a leva até Rodório? Mostre o Santuário a ela.

— Mas Saori... – Retrucou.

— E por que não? Pode parecer absurdo o que direi, mas se vocês dois não se distraírem um pouco, irão pirar.

— Acho que Saori está certa. Por que não vai com ele, Freya? Ficar aqui se lamentando não vai resolver nada mesmo. – Completou Hilda.

Derrotados, os dois acabaram concordando, e Shion levantou do trono, indo para perto de Freya, que gelou ao vê-lo de frente para ela.

— Descer todo o caminho das Doze Casas seria extremamente cansativo para uma garota. Me permite tocar em você?

A loira balançou a cabeça ruborizada com a pergunta, tentando afastar o embaraço, e rezando para que ele não tivesse percebido. Ela respondeu positivamente, e bastou um leve toque do dedo indicador de Shion na testa de Freya para que ambos estivessem em Rodório em questão de milésimos de segundo. A loirinha ficou maravilhada com aquele lugar. Era humilde, mas muito aconchegante, e as pessoas eram muito receptivas e amáveis. Ela ficou impressionada ao ver a forma como as pessoas tratavam o Mestre do Santuário. Por onde passava o esverdeado era adorado, saudado e cumprimentado por todas as pessoas. O respeito e admiração que ele despertava era algo digno de um verdadeiro Deus. Shion retribuía o carinho das pessoas, abençoando-as colocando a mão sobre a cabeça delas e pegando as crianças nos braços. Freya observava tudo atentamente e maravilhada a cada momento enquanto caminhavam pela Vila.

— Está cansada?

— Não. Só com um pouco de fome.

— Adivinhou meu pensamento, pois eu também estou faminto a algum tempo. Há uma barraca de lámen aqui por perto. Eles fazem o melhor macarrão instantâneo.

— Lámen? Não esperava encontrar tal comida em plena Grécia. Já ouvi falar, mas nunca provei.

— Para dizer a verdade, essa foi uma determinação minha. Eu sou um apreciador assíduo de macarrão instantâneo, por isso ordenei que fizessem locais específicos para o preparo dessa comida aqui no Santuário, sem mencionar que ele nunca falta na dispensa do 13º Templo.

— Parece delicioso. Eu quero experimentar.

— Vamos andar mais um pouco. Conheço um lugar onde vendem ótimas tigelas de lámen.

Caminharam por mais alguns metros, e logo encontraram o local que Shion indicara. A variedade de sabores de macarrão era impressionante, e logo eles escolheram o mesmo sabor para comer. O inconfundível sabor de frutos do mar decorados com naruto. Shion comia compulsivamente, e sua habilidade com o hashi¹ era impressionante. Freya riu pela maneira como ele agia, pois esperava que ele tivesse modos mais refinados e chiques, até pela posição que ocupa. Shion era mesmo um homem refinado e de boas maneiras, mas quando comia lámem parece que novamente virava um menino, chegando até a sujar o rosto com o caldo. Quando Freya provou ficou maravilhada. Não pensou que o prato fosse mesmo tão saboroso e acabou comendo duas tigelas seguidas.

— Perdoe os meus modos. É que eu estava realmente muito faminto. O que achou? É gostoso?

— Maravilhoso. Agora entendo por que você ama tanto essa comida. Estou cheia. Acho que vou ficar sem comer por uma semana de tanto que comi agora.

— É. Podemos andar mais um pouco pelo Santuário antes de voltarmos para as Doze Casas, o que acha?

— Adoraria.

Andaram um pouco mais até que chegaram no coliseu, onde haviam alguns aspirantes a Santos em treinamento.

— Onde estamos?

— No coliseu. Neste lugar muitos aspirantes treinam para um dia conseguirem uma Armadura e entrar para a ordem de Atena.

— Vamos sentar e assistir um pouco o treinamento deles enquanto descansamos?

Freya concordou, mas quando ia sentar em um dos bancos de pedra da arquibancada, teve uma vertigem. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ela caiu, sendo habilmente amparada pelos fortes braços de Shion, mas não teve tempo para contemplar tal momento, pois desmaiou em seguida.

— Freya-san! Acorde, por favor! O que aconteceu? – Shion pedia inutilmente. — Mas que droga! Logo agora que o Sorento não está aqui para examiná-la. O que será que aconteceu para ela desmaiar?

Pousou a mão pela testa da garota e percebeu que ela suava. Seria por causa do calor? Lembrou-se de que o povo de Asgard não está acostumado a altas temperaturas, e um dia aparentemente ameno na Grécia era como aguentar quarenta graus em um deserto para eles. Rapidamente teletransportou a ambos até um chafariz no meio da praça, e com Freya nos braços, colocou-a apoiada sobre uma de suas pernas e o braço esquerdo, molhando levemente a face da mesma, que aos poucos foi recuperando os sentidos. A bela abriu lentamente os olhos verdes, e à medida que abria, começou a focar o rosto do belo Mestre. Uma suave brisa soprava sobre eles, fazendo os esverdeados cabelos esvoaçarem vagarosamente, e alguns fios acariciassem brevemente seu próprio rosto. Ele a olhava com um semblante preocupado, e nem ela mesma havia entendido o porquê.

— Você está bem?

— Não sei... como vim parar aqui?

— Você desmaiou de repente no Coliseu. Deve ter sido por causa do calor. Desculpe minha negligência. Não me atentei ao fato de que vocês não estão acostumados com o calor que faz aqui, e ainda a chamei para comer lámen comigo.

— Não diga isso... a culpa não foi sua.

— Consegue ficar de pé?

— Acho que sim.

Shion ajudou Freya a se levantar, mas a jovem ainda não estava totalmente bem. Fraquejou novamente, e por reflexo, se segurou nos ombros de Shion. Tal movimento fez com que o corpo do Mestre se voltasse para a frente, e seu rosto foi parar a milímetros do rosto dela. Ele a segurou pela cintura no mesmo instante, caso contrário, sua queda seria certa. Sentiram-se estranhos. Era constrangedor que ambos estivessem naquela situação. Os corações estavam acelerados... as respirações ofegantes por estarem tão próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo, nenhum dos dois queria sair dali. Seus corações batiam apressadamente em perfeita sincronia, como se fossem um só. Se olhavam fixamente, sem perder o contato nem por um instante. Era como se uma guerra entre o rosa e o verde começasse naquele momento. Estavam tão próximos que não mais se viam, e sem que percebessem, fecharam os olhos, e só o que ouviam era o som de suas respirações e as batidas de seus corações, quando finalmente os lábios se uniram em um doce e terno beijo... Freya não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia bem o que sentia. Não estava acostumada com um clima diferente do polar, mas o calor que tomou conta de seu ser quando sentiu os joviais e sensíveis lábios do Mestre tocar os seus era diferente. Era um calor avassalador que fez seu corpo estremecer e sua mente esquecer de tudo. Preocupou-se apenas... em corresponder. A mão que outrora segurava o ombro masculino, inconscientemente pousou sobre os volumosos cabelos. Sentiu a maciez dos fios verdes em seus dedos, até chegar na nuca do jovem Mestre. Os lábios brincavam entre si, esperando para ver quem iria invadir o território alheio. Shion se sentia nas nuvens. Encantou-se com a moça desde o primeiro momento, embora nem em seus sonhos admitiria tal coisa. Estava tão dedicado a manutenção da paz na Terra que em décadas, nunca se permitiu pensar em coisas "inúteis", considerada por ele mesmo, como o amor, mas em tão pouco tempo aquela doce jovem havia mexido com ele ao demonstrar sua pureza e desejo de paz, se importando tanto com seu país natal. Naquela hora, ele não pensou em mais nada a não ser invadir tão delicada boca com sua ansiosa língua, mas voltou a realidade a tempo, e com a maior delicadeza que conseguiu, rompeu o inocente contato entre eles. Encarou as orbes verdes com pesar. Sentiu-se culpado. Como homem, não podia ter deixado que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, mas seu coração não reagiu a tempo. Virou o rosto para o lado oposto a ela temendo sua reação.

— Eu... sinto muito. – Disse envergonhado. — Agi de forma desrespeitosa lhe roubando um beijo, e peço humildemente que me perdoe pela ousadia.

Freya sentiu como se o chão sobre si desabasse e ela caísse num buraco negro e profundo. Aquele foi seu primeiro beijo, e ela achava que seu coração explodiria de tanta emoção. Ela delicadamente posicionou seus dedos ao redor do queixo de Shion e o fez olhar para ela.

— Não se culpe. Não foi _você_ quem me beijou, fomos _nós_ que nos beijamos. Simplesmente há coisas que não podemos mudar o controlar. – Disse compreensiva.

— Não. Esse tipo de conduta é inadmissível. Como eu pude? Será possível que depois de centenas de anos, eu... – Shion disse aflito.

— Centenas?

— Não é nada, esqueça. Só pensei alto. Acho melhor... voltarmos para o Templo.

Shion usou seus poderes e os levou de volta ao Templo Principal. Se sentiu muito mal, como se tivesse violado Freya em seu maior íntimo. Assim que chegou, trancou-se em seu quarto, passando por Saori sem dizer uma só palavra. Freya foi correndo até o quarto da irmã. Precisava contar o que aconteceu, mas a notícia não foi nada bem recebida pela Representante de Odin.

— O que? Como assim o Mestre do Santuário te beijou? Freya... isso é inaceitável! Era seu primeiro beijo! Como ele pôde fazer isso? – Dizia indignada.

— Calma, Onee-sama. Eu também tive culpa... eu... correspondi. – Revelou.

— Freya... – Respondeu compreensiva. – E como foi?

— Não sei... acho que... sendo o primeiro... não poderia ter sido melhor. Isso porque só tocamos nossos lábios.

— Como assim Freya? Quer dizer, vocês não se beijaram 'pra valer'?

— É que eu estava morrendo de vergonha, e creio que ele também, porque quando estávamos quase aprofundando o beijo, ele se afastou.

— Bom saber que pelo menos _ele_ teve um pouco de sanidade. Mas não muda o fato de ter sido um desrespeito.

— Por favor, Onee-sama, não faça nada.

— Freya...

As duas irmãs apenas ficaram ali, abraçadas, com a mais nova tentando assimilar tudo o que estava sentindo. 

* * *

Enquanto isso, Sorento e Mime chegaram em Asgard. Graças à distração de Shion ao executar o teletransporte, eles acabaram aparecendo bem longe do Palácio. Surgiram perto da Cachoeira Congelada onde foi palco da luta entre Shiryuu e Fenrir.

— Aqui é mesmo Asgard? – Perguntou o lilás.

— Sim. Estamos na cascata congelada.

— Nunca vi este lugar antes, por isso não reconheci. Mas é estranho. Pensei que apareceríamos direto no Palácio.

— É para você ver que nem mesmo o teletransporte do Grande Mestre Shion é 100% perfeito.

— Estamos muito longe de lá?

— Um pouco. Vai ser uma boa caminhada.

— Que ótimo... era tudo o que precisávamos para ganhar tempo.

Os dois irmãos continuaram o percurso a pé, enquanto no interior do Palácio, Thethis ainda chorava compulsivamente nos braços de Alberich. Ele não se mexeu nem um pouco apenas esperava que ela terminar se o seu desabafo era a vovó viu para ele que ela havia sofrido uma violência muito mais profunda do que aqueles hematomas, mas não achou conveniente perguntar nada. Sentia sua camisa ficar cada vez mais molhada por causa das lágrimas que saíam do rosto da mulher, mas aquele era o menor de seus problemas.

— Sua camisa vai ficar encharcada. Que vergonha. Você deve estar me achando uma idiota não é mesmo?

— Não se preocupe. Dá para ver que você sofreu um bocado antes de chegar aqui.

Finalmente separaram os corpos um do outro, e Alberich foi até o guarda roupas.

— Eu tenho várias camisas iguais, não se preocupe. Como estou no meu quarto, terei que me trocar aqui mesmo. Você pode virar o rosto enquanto eu me troco?

Constrangida com o comportamento direto dele, ela virou mesmo o rosto, mas não resistiu, e acabou olhando disfarçadamente. Viu como ele tirava a camisa e observou atentamente cada detalhe. Ele era um homem muito belo. Tinha um corpo divinamente lindo e esbelto. A loira olhava para cada músculo que formava o abdome sarado e se perdeu na visão daquela pele alva. Em outras circunstâncias ela não pensaria duas vezes em agarrá-lo ali mesmo e fazer com ele o que bem quisesse, mas algo a impedia. Desde que conheceu aquele homem ela sentiu algo diferente nele que não a permitia fazer o que fazia com todos os homens bonitos que já conheceu.

— Pode ficar à vontade. Eu vou até a sala do trono ver como estão as coisas. Já pedi a uma serva que lhe trouxesse um suco concentrado de vegetais para que se sinta melhor. – Disse ele ao sair.

Thethis sentou na cama novamente, e assim que Alberich saiu, uma das servas de Valhalla entrou logo em seguida. Era uma linda morena aparentando ter no máximo seus 25 anos. Entrou no quarto com uma bandeja em mãos com um copo de suco de laranja. Olhou para o rapaz que se distanciava e deu um longo suspiro. Thethis olhou curiosa.

— Ai ai... _que homem_! – Exclamou de forma nada discreta.

— Hum... – Respondeu Thethis, limpando a garganta para chamar a atenção dela, que ainda estava em transe.

— Não sei o que você faz aqui, mas Alberich-sama ordenou que trouxesse isso. – Disse a mulher, colocando a bandeja sobre o criado mudo.

A loira pegou o copo e começou a beber o suco verde sem nada dizer, até que a serva iniciou um diálogo, pegando uma foto de Alberich em cima de uma cômoda.

— É um espetáculo de homem não acha? – Perguntou maliciosa.

— Se você diz... – desdenhou cinicamente, embora seu íntimo concordasse.

— O que você faz no quarto dele?

— Ele me ajudou.

— Uma pena que ele seja um homem tão difícil. Todas as servas do Palácio sonham em compartilhar essa cama com ele.

— Não entendo o porquê. Por acaso ele é especial?

— Como assim você não sabe quem é ele?

— Não nós estávamos lutando, daí eu sofri um acidente durante o combate e ele me trouxe até aqui.

— Pois saiba que esse gato é a Estrela Delta. Alberich de Megrez, um dos Sete Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard, e também o mais lindo entre eles. Ah se ele me quisesse...

— Tá, eu já entendi a fodacidade dele. Se o quer tanto, deite na cama dele e o agarre a noite. Simples.

— Ficou louca? Se fosse tão fácil assim... Várias servas já foram expulsas daqui ao tentar isso.

— Como assim? Por acaso ele é gay? – Perguntou surpresa, já temendo uma resposta afirmativa.

— Mas é claro que não! Ele é um homem sério demais. Somente os livros e as fontes de conhecimento o atraem. Ele odeia farras e nunca foi de ficar com uma mulher a cada dia da semana.

— Menos mal...

Depois de beber todo o suco, Thethis ficou a sós. Invocou sua Escama perto de si, e esta cobriu seu corpo novamente. Ela saiu do quarto do rapaz e andou pelo Palácio. Viu o jovem conversar com um dos soldados que logo saiu, deixando-o só. Ele sentou nos degraus que davam para o trono de Hilda. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a testa nas mãos juntas. Fechou os olhos e começou a pensar no que fazer a seguir. Thethis o observava sem ser vista, porém, já tinha sido notada por ele. Ainda estava intrigado com aquela mulher. Sabia muito bem que as Sereias eram criaturas ardilosas, mas ele era ainda mais astuto e ardiloso quando queria, e não hesitava em usar seu poderoso cérebro quando necessário. Pensava sempre dois passos à frente do inimigo, e se ela tentasse alguma trapaça, ele iria saber contra-atacar. Pensava nas palavras dela, e o jeito como chorou em seus braços. Acreditou que ela estava dizendo a verdade, mas sempre mantinha sua guarda alta, afinal, não é qualquer um que pega o Cérebro de Asgard de surpresa. Ao abrir os olhos e virar para o lado oposto, deu de cara com Thethis trajando sua Escama.

— Pelo jeito já melhorou. – Disse sério.

— Sim. Mas terei problemas. Preciso voltar para o Santuário do Mar, mas Kanon com certeza vai saber que falhei e vai querer me matar. – Respondeu indo até ele.

— Você não vai voltar para lugar nenhum.

— O que está dizendo? Ficou louco?

— Louca é você se acha que eu vou permitir que você volte para perto daquele dissimulado.

— Não pode me impedir de sair! Ou por acaso pretende retomar a nossa luta?

— Luta esta que eu nunca concordei em começar. Não seja teimosa. Daqui você não sai.

Enquanto Alberich e Thethis discutiam, os irmãos músicos se aproximavam cada vez mais do Palácio, já estando perto da entrada.

— Não importa o que você diga. Estou saindo agora, você querendo ou não.

— Você não vai!

Gritou a última frase com imponência, e num movimento rápido, puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a dar meia volta e seu corpo se chocar contra o dele. Os corpos estavam colados e os rostos próximos. Thethis levou um susto com a atitude brusca, mas não teve reação para sair dali.

— Não seja burra. Não percebe que pode ser morta se voltar para o lugar de onde veio? – Indagou.

A voz severa de antes agora estava mais calma. Disse baixo e sinceramente preocupado. Aquela voz grave, firme e sedutora falando tão perto de si e o hálito quente que saía de sua boca provocaram-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo contra a sua vontade, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo lutava entre o arrepio e o suor.

— Me solta. – Disse desconfortável, ao sentir que sua cintura estava envolta pelos braços dele.

— Qual o problema? Está nervosa?

— Não. Apenas não precisa me segurar assim para falar comigo.

— Alguns minutos antes era _você_ quem se agarrava à minha cintura. Agora está incomodada?

— Eu preciso ir...

— Eu posso sentir... – Sussurrou, encostando sua boca no ouvido dela. — Eu sinto como seu corpo treme ao estar junto ao meu.

— É por causa do frio.

— Também sinto como sua face está suando perto da minha.

— É por causa do calor.

— Do que tem medo? Que eu te beije e você descubra o que mais eu ainda posso provocar?

— Me solta... por favor... – Implorou. Naquele momento era a única coisa que ela conseguia dizer.

O pedido foi inútil, pois Alberich segurou o rosto da jovem e conduziu sua boca de encontro a dela. Thethis gelou. O Guerreiro Deus era um homem atraente, enigmático e putamente lindo. Seus lábios eram exigentes e deliciosos. Resistiu enquanto pôde, mas seu corpo reagiu instantaneamente quando a ousada língua dele encontrou a sua. Ela era quente, sensual, e possessiva, mas ao mesmo tempo ele agia de forma doce e despretensiosa. A loira sentia seu corpo inteiro vibrar e somente alguns instantes foram necessários para que ela sentisse suas partes íntimas se molharem de uma forma tão intensa que ela jamais havia sentido. O que tinha aquele homem? O que fazia Alberich de Megrez tão diferente de qualquer outro homem para ela? Suas mãos se apoiavam nos ombros do rapaz, e ela já estava preparada para conhecer o resto. Deslizou sobre os bagunçados cabelos cor de ametista, e foi seguindo em direção ao peito. Sentir aquele peito firme lhe dava calores, e sua excitação apenas aumentou quando chegou na cintura. Uma coisa ela não podia negar: Ele era mesmo um delicioso homem, e sabia beijar como um verdadeiro Deus. Alberich também aproveitou cada momento, e já sentia seu corpo se excitando. As Escamas no corpo de Thethis atrapalhavam suas carícias, e quando ele se preparava para livrar Thethis dos protetores, ambos foram interrompidos pelo som de alguém que batia as mãos uma na outra. Os dois pararam ofegantes e olharam chocados para quem estava diante deles.

— Mas olha o que temos aqui. Se não é a Thethis... sendo a Thethis. – Disse Sorento, ao pegá-los no flagra, enquanto Mime batia palmas.

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

Nota¹ Para quem não sabe, hashi é o nome dos pauzinhos que os orientais usam para comer.

Gente, eu confesso que fiquei impressionada com o capítulo anterior. Ninguém nos comentários percebeu que Sorento e Mime são irmãos? Pelo menos ninguém disse nada kkkk eu estava esperando alguém falar algo xD

Sobre o capítulo... Pops nos acuda! O que foi essa última cena? Sorento pegando Thethis no flagra depois dela ter resistido ao máximo ao charme extratosférico do Alberich. Fiquei admirada com a resistência da cobra d'água, logo ela que não podia ver homem bonito. Como será o reencontro deles? O que Sorento foi fazer em Asgard e qual será a próxima investida de Kanon? No próximo capítulo teremos mais um General Marina na área. Espero que curtam. Gostaram do 'sweet love' de Shion e Freya? Eu amo esses dois!

Hum... Alberich e Thethis... *cara de depravada* guria sortuda da pomba! Dá até raiva kkkkk frio, calor... decide, querida kkk Eu confesso que essa resposta da Thethis eu tirei de um episódio do Chapolin em que ele responde exatamente isso, e explica que sente frio e calor ao mesmo tempo porque sua mãe é de Cabo Frio e seu pai da Pousada do Rio Quente kkkk

Obrigada por terem lido até aqui. Até a próxima. bjs


	16. Capítulo 16 – Guardião do Ártico

**Capítulo 16 – Guardião do Ártico**

O som das palmas de Mime foram ouvidos por toda a sala do trono. Thethis estava frente a frente com Sorento mais uma vez. Os últimos acontecimentos fizeram a moça refletir sobre suas ações, e ver que Sorento a pegou naquela situação a fez sentir muito mal. Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu uma nova emoção tomar conta de si: A vergonha.

— Que bonito, hein, Alberich. Asgard prestes a ser destruída e você aqui aos beijos com uma qualquer. Mas espere um pouco... Sorento-nii-san, você disse "Thethis"?

— É isso mesmo.

— Olha só Alberich... Por acaso você sabe quem estava beijando? Essa desclassificada aí foi a pessoa que destruiu a vida do meu irmão. – Mime comunicou.

— Já terminou, Mime? Para começar, eu não devo satisfações a você sobre quem eu beijou ou deixo de beijar, e para concluir, quem lhe deu permissão para trazer um estranho para dentro do Palácio? – Rebateu Alberich.

— Hilda-sama concedeu a permissão. Satisfeito? Mas duvido que ela saiba que esta mulher está aqui. E ele não é nenhum estranho. Ele é Sorento de Sirene, General Marina que protege o Pilar do Atlântico Sul e meu irmão.

— E como Hilda-sama permitiu que um inimigo entrasse aqui? Ficou louco, Mime?

— Disse bem, Alberich. Se meu irmão fosse nosso inimigo, Hilda-sama não teria permitido a presença dele aqui.

— Já chega dessa conversa inútil. Mime já disse que eu não sou seu inimigo. É melhor se acalmar e ouvir o que tenho a dizer, por que sem a minha ajuda, vocês não irão conseguir proteger Asgard. É para isso que estou aqui. Por favor, me leve até a biblioteca desse Palácio. Hilda-sama autorizou a minha entrada.

Convencido, Alberich estendeu o braço, indicando o caminho a Sorento, mas ambos foram interrompidos.

— Espere!

— O que você quis dizer com "Thethis sendo Thethis?"

— Mas é muito descaramento seu me cobrar algum tipo de explicação depois do que fez. Achou pouco ter destruído a minha vida? O que deu em você agora para atacar um dos Guerreiros Deuses? Veio em busca de carnes novas, ou Kanon chutou a sua cauda? – Disse sarcástico.

— Sei que mereço que você diga e pense o pior de mim depois do que fiz contigo. Também sei que nem milhões de pedidos se perdão seriam suficientes para reparar o mal que te fiz. Mas só queria que me escutasse.

— E para quê? Para me humilhar de novo? Para esfregar na minha cara a lista dos homens com os quais você já se deitou, e que sua mais nova aquisição é um dos Guerreiros Deuses? Dispenso. Eu vim até aqui para fazer algo muito importante e deter as atrocidades de Kanon e não para ouvir nada que venha de você.

— Por favor Sorento, me escute. Eu me enganei a respeito do Kanon. Quando ele me convenceu a ficar com ele, não era isso que eu esperava.

— Ah é? Só falta agora você querer que eu lhe aceite de volta, nos casemos e sejamos felizes. Me poupe, Thethis.

Neste momento, Thethis ajoelhou-se diante do General Marina e levantou a cabeça ao encará-lo. Tal atitude deixou Sorento muito desconfiado, mas também curioso para saber o que ela iria dizer a seguir.

— Me perdoe. Eu juro pela minha vida que me arrependo do mal que lhe fiz. Agora eu percebo o tamanho da minha falha. Nunca estive apaixonada por você, só que você é um homem maravilhoso demais para ser tratado da forma como eu te tratei. Você não merecia.

Sorento também ajoelhou, ficando no mesmo nível dela. Olhou bem para o rosto da garota, e passou suavemente as pontas de seus dedos em volta dos hematomas do rosto dela. Pegou Thethis pelos ombros e a colocou de pé com cuidado. Colocou os dedos no queixo dela, obrigando-a a olhar-lhe nos olhos.

— Sabia que como seu superior, poderia puni-la com a morte por ter traído Poseidon-sama e atentando contra ele? – Perguntou sem emoção alguma dentro do olhar frio.

Thethis, conformada, apenas fechou os olhos, esperando a morte pelas mãos de seu General. Não tinha coragem, vontade ou motivação para fugir ou se defender. Sabia que merecia ser punida por tudo o que fez. Instantes depois a Sereia foi surpreendida ao sentir as mãos de Sorento sobre seu rosto. Estava resignada com o Cosmo dele se elevando, e quando sentia que seria morta, abriu os olhos surpresa, ao notar que todos os seus ferimentos haviam sido curados instantaneamente pelo austríaco.

— Você... me curou? – Questionou incrédula.

— Pelo jeito Kanon já mostrou sua verdadeira face. Não posso acreditar que aquele desgraçado tenha se atrevido a bater em você. – Respondeu, ignorando completamente a pergunta dela.

— Como sabe que foi ele?

— Pelo padrão do hematoma, o tamanho, sua forma. Tudo indica que se trata das mãos dele. Deve ter doído bastante, pois dá para notar que ele usou muita força. Aquele miserável maldito! Como se atreveu a fazer isso com uma mulher?

— Eu... eu não entendo como você pôde deduzir isso tão precisamente só de olhar para mim. – Disse surpresa.

— Sorento-nii-san é médico. Analisar um hematoma é moleza para ele. – Mime interviu.

— Eu não sabia que você era médico. Mas me perdoa? Por favor, eu preciso que me perdoe para eu poder ficar um pouco mais em paz com minha consciência. – Implorou.

— Chega a ser curioso você usar a palavra "consciência" agora. Eu nem sabia que você tinha uma.

— Sei que eu mereço todos os insultos. Não precisa responder agora. Mas saiba que estou disposta a ajudar em tudo o que precisar de agora em diante. – Disse arrependida.

— A última coisa que eu iria querer no mundo seria a sua ajuda. Mas eu te perdoo, Thethis, por que graças a sua falta de caráter, eu pude encontrar o verdadeiro amor nos braços de uma mulher divina que me ama de verdade, e que realmente merece que eu a trate como a rainha que ela é.

— É aquela Santa loira que estava se engraçando com você da outra vez, não é?

— Pense o que quiser. Pra mim é completamente indiferente.

— Fico feliz por você. De verdade.

— Vou fingir que acredito. – Respondeu frio, dando as costas para ela e saindo com Alberich, que apenas observou tudo sem se manifestar.

Os dois rapazes seguiram para a biblioteca, e ao chegar, Sorento ficou impressionado com o tamanho e imponência da construção. Eram estantes intermináveis de livros, onde Alberich costuma passar horas pesquisando sobre tudo o que ele ache necessário, exercitando o seu cérebro.

— Muito bem, chegamos. O que você quer fazer aqui? – Perguntou o ruivo.

— Preciso pesquisar sobre um assunto que provavelmente só vai ter nos livros daqui.

— Pode dizer do que se trata? Conheço essa biblioteca como a palma da minha mão, e se disser o assunto, posso encontrar o que deseja mais facilmente.

— Vou ser sincero contigo... você já ouviu falar da lenda que envolve o Mar e os Sete Generais Marinas a serviço de Poseidon-sama?

— Antes disso... aquela mulher, a Thethis, o que ela fez com você? – Questionou o ruivo com bastante curiosidade.

— Acho que você já ouviu antes. Ela destruiu a minha vida.

— Isso eu ouvi. O que estou perguntando é o que ela te fez exatamente.

— Não acho que sejamos íntimos a ponto de eu ter que te contar sobre os detalhes da minha vida, mas como provavelmente você já foi escolhido para ser a próxima vítima dela, acho que tenho a obrigação de alertar sobre o perigo que corre. Thethis não ama ninguém. Sempre viveu de futilidades e somente seus próprios interesses a atraem. Como eu sou um homem de bons sentimentos, ela me usou da pior maneira. Me abandonou no dia do nosso Casamento e fugiu com o Kanon, planejando usurpar novamente os poderes de Poseidon-sama.

— Então é por isso que ela veio me atacar. Este homem a mandou fazer isso.

— Agora, voltando ao assunto que realmente me trouxe até aqui. Precisamos unir nossos cérebros e nossa inteligência. Kanon está usando os poderes de Poseidon-sama para agitar os oceanos e cobrir a terra de água. Porém, há uma maneira de parar isso, e a chave está nos Sete Generais Marinas. O problema é que somente eu sobrevivi. Os outros Generais morreram na última Guerra Santa contra Atena, e Kanon é um usurpador. Se ao menos os outros Generais estivessem vivos...

— Mas é claro... eu sei a que se refere. Não precisamos procurar nenhum livro. Eu conheço muito bem essa história. Cada General protege um dos Sete Pilares que sustentam os oceanos do planeta. Mas além de serem responsáveis pelos Pilares, eles também são responsáveis pelos oceanos em si. Se alguma coisa acontecer a Poseidon, ou se por um acaso ele não estiver desperto na época atual, é o dever do Generais cuidarem dos oceanos e controlá-los. Resumindo: estou diante do Guardião do Atlântico Sul.

— Exatamente. Vejo que está muito bem informado. Eu só posso garantir a segurança nas áreas banhadas pelo Oceano Atlântico Sul, que eu protejo. Kanon está concentrando sua vingança na área do Oceano Ártico, onde está localizado o país de Asgard, provavelmente por que ele deve ter ódio de vocês, que ajudaram a arruinar os planos dele. Se ao menos Isaak estivesse aqui... meu amigo Isaak...

— Mas será que não existe um modo de ressuscitar os Generais? Nenhum Deus pode fazer isso? Já que agora são aliados de Atena, fico pensando se ela não poderia ressuscitá-los. – Comentou o gênio.

— Improvável. Somente Poseidon-sama poderia ressuscitar os Guerreiros de sua guarda, do mesmo modo que somente Atena poderia ressuscitar os seus Santos.

— Mas se você disse que Poseidon está nas mãos de Kanon e sob efeito de um poder maligno, não teria como ele ressuscitar nenhum dos outros Generais, de qualquer maneira. – Alberich observou.

— Mas é por isso mesmo que... Julian...

— Algum problema?

— Não... nada. Mas acho que sem querer você me fez pensar em algo muito importante.

Sorento ficou pensativo depois das últimas palavras de Alberich. A última coisa dita pelo Guerreiro Deus acendeu uma lâmpada dentro de seu cérebro. Ele acabou lembrando de quando viu Julian pela última vez. O Cosmo gigantesco que ele emanava mesmo sendo um humano comum, e a forma como ele nem mesmo se cansou depois de tanto esforço. Sabia que não estava errado em sua suspeita, e ele logo pensou em alguma coisa... 

* * *

Enquanto Sorento chegava a uma solução para o problema, Shion estava todo esse tempo trancado em seu quarto. Ele estava lá desde que chegara de seu passeio com Freya. Não quis falar com Saori e nem com ninguém, apenas trancou-se para se corroer em culpa. Nervoso, o Mestre abriu um enorme armário onde havia uma variedade inimaginável de macarrão instantâneo que ele importava diretamente do Japão. Escolheu um Cup Noodles sabor legumes, e fervendo um pouco de água, o cozinhou. Olhou bem para o copo do alimento, e ao ver a cor verde, lembrou-se dele mesmo. Notou como a aparência do copo, e o fato do sabor ser de legumes, de certa forma tinha tudo a ver com sua aparência física, especialmente pela cor de seu cabelo. Esperou que o macarrão esfriasse por alguns instantes, e separando os hashis, começou a comer. Por alguma razão, a cor do copo daquele macarrão também lembrava os doces olhos de Freya, que olhavam para ele com muita ternura. O Ariano se sentiu mais culpado ainda, pois pensou que tinha desrespeitado a garota de maneira imperdoável. Para ele, roubar-lhe um beijo foi uma falta extremamente grave, e ele não iria se perdoar por isso jamais. Estava se sentindo um lixo e o pior dos homens naquele momento. Nem sentiu o tempo passar, tampouco o sabor da comida, e quando se deu conta, já haviam mais de seis copos de Cup Noodles vazios a sua volta. Descontava seu nervosismo e frustração em sua comida favorita, e comeu tão compulsivamente que nem percebeu que seu corpo não aguentava mais tanta exigência. O esverdeado começou a passar mal, e não demorou muito para que corresse para o banheiro e vomitasse tudo. Tomou um sal de frutas e desabou na poltrona ao lado da cama tentando relaxar. Dez minutos foram suficientes, e o Mestre resolveu voltar para o seu trono, pois já havia se ausentado tempo demais naquele dia. Saori estava sentada em seu lugar de costume ostentando o grande báculo dourado na mão direita. A Deusa decidiu respeitar o tempo de seu amigo e nada perguntou.

Paralelamente, em outro quarto do Templo, Hilda lembrava de Camus. Não parava de pensar no Francês desde que o conheceu, e lembrou-se de que não agradeceu a ele corretamente por tê-la ajudado a chegar em segurança até Atena. A noite de sexta feira já havia caído sobre o Santuário grego, e a prateada resolveu descer até a Casa de Aquário para agradecer. Chegando nas escadarias da Casa de Peixes, ela notou uma estranha movimentação, e as luzes da Casa estavam acesas. Toda sexta à noite Afrodite costumava fazer uma farra com seus companheiros Dourados em sua Casa, hábito este que era odiado por Camus e reprovado por Saori e Shion, que inclusive, já chegou a punir o peixinho várias vezes por isso. Porém não adiantava, o Guardião da 12ª Casa era teimoso que só uma baleia empacada, e ignorando tudo, permanecia em sua clandestinidade, e seu vizinho gélido já estava prestes a perder seriamente a paciência.

No hall da Casa de Peixes estavam Afrodite, Deathmask, Aioria, Aldebaran, Shura e Miro em volta de uma mesa. Metade da Guarda Dourada estava enchendo a cara de cana enquanto um de seus companheiros estava em um cativeiro nas mãos de um louco que ameaça inundar o mundo todo. Eles bebiam sem parar, e o único que aparentemente estava lúcido era Miro, que fazia questão de maneirar na bebida e não perder a sanidade só para ver os seus amigos passando vergonha e ouvir deles suas piores confissões e baixarias. Shura e Aioria conversavam, enquanto o Escorpião se limitava a ouvir tudo quieto, absorvendo o máximo possível de informação.

— E como está a sua relação com a Marin? – Perguntou o indiscreto Capricórnio, bebendo um gole de seu whisky.

— Mas que relação, Cabrito? Aquilo não passou de um simples _caso_. Ela vivia me cobrando e reclamando por que eu chegava bêbado e fedendo. – Respondeu com a voz embargada e cambaleante, apoiando a mão sobre a garrafa em cima da mesa.

— Cacetada... você é um desgraçado mesmo, hein pulguento. Estava esse tempo todo só enrolando e usando a garota. – Rebateu o espanhol, com a voz igualmente trêmula.

— Ah, Shura, não enche a porra do meu saco. Se ela não quer me dar eu arrumo outra. Simples assim.

— Ah, ah... E todo mundo pensando que ele é um exemplar de ser humano, quando na verdade é um cafajeste com as mulheres... beba mais, Aioria, pois o álcool lava a alma e revela os segredos mais íntimos de qualquer pessoa. – Pensou Miro, enchendo o copo do leão com outra dose de whisky.

Enquanto isso, Afrodite dançava em cima da mesa ao som da música alta com a camisa levantada, enquanto Deathmask dava tapinhas no abdómen do peixe. O Escorpião apenas ria da cara dos amigos, enquanto filmava o vexame de seus companheiros Dourados com o seu celular. E na Casa de Aquário, Camus tentava a horas ler um livro em sua biblioteca, mas o barulho da zona na Casa acima não o permitia. O Francês já estava suficientemente puto para cometer uma loucura, como subir até lá e rebocar metade dos Santos de Ouro sozinho. E, naquele momento, sua ira o tornava possivelmente capaz de tal feito.

— Rebola mais, Afrodite! – Berrou Aioria, que já estava tão bêbado que até confundiu o amigo com uma mulher.

— Lalalala... – Cantarolava Aldebaran, em um ritmo semelhante a MPB.

Afrodite tirou a camisa, e rebolando em cima da mesa, começou a agitar de forma circular a peça de roupa.

— Hahaha! E depois esse cara ainda jura de pé junto que é homem. Fala sério hein, girino! – Exclamou Deathmask aos berros.

— Nossa... esses caras estão se superando em idiotice a cada semana. Não seja imbecil, Death! É claro que o Afrodite é homem. Ele apenas fica animado demais em uma festa. Não é motivo para questionar sua sexualidade. – Disse Miro, dando um belo tapão na cabeça do italiano, que acabou batendo com a cara na mesa.

— Miro, seu filho da puta! Se você fizer isso de novo eu juro que te arrebento! – Gritou irritado.

— Até parece. Do jeito que está agora você mal consegue ficar de pé. Já imaginou se Atena o visse agora?

Enquanto os Dourados trocavam insultos, Hilda via tudo escondida por detrás de uma das inúmeras pilastras que compunham o Templo. Enquanto trocava farpas com o Canceriano, Miro acabou passeando seu olhar sobre todo o local e descobrindo o esconderijo da prateada, que assustada com o contato visual, acabou se escondendo mais ao fundo da Casa.

— Eu vi uma mulher? Não... deve ter sido minha imaginação, mas eu não estou bêbado a esse ponto... – Pensou o belo grego.

O silêncio se fez presente na Casa quando um vento gélido invadiu o local, revelando um desgostoso Camus, que emanava seu Cosmo de forma ameaçadora. Miro sentiu o suor escorrer por sua face, já sabendo que Camus estava indignado com a bagunça, e que certamente _ele_ seria o primeiro a apanhar. O Cosmo gelado de Camus acabou congelando o aparelho de som, fazendo com que explodisse em pedaços.

— Ficou louco, Iceberg? Você arruinou o meu aparelho de som! Quero ver quem vai pagar meu prejuízo agora. – Disse Afrodite, incomodado com a interrupção.

— Foda-se o seu rádio. Preferia que fosse Atena ou o Mestre Shion? Sorte sua que eles não podem ouvir essa algazarra do Templo Principal caso contrário, todos vocês estariam perdidos. Não tem vergonha de estarem fazendo merda enquanto um de nossos amigos está sendo mantido em cativeiro?

— E o que quer que façamos se até o Mestre Shion nos proibiu de fazermos qualquer coisa para trazê-lo de volta? Ficar de luto em nossas Casas não vai ajudar o nosso amigo, de qualquer maneira. Qual o problema em nos divertimos um pouco?

— Olha aqui, Afrodite... eu só não mando um soco nessa tua cara pintada agora em respeito ao seu estado de embriaguez.

— Ah, fala sério, Camus! Dá logo uma porrada nele para ver se ele deixa de ser abobalhado por causa desse rostinho de menina. – Provocou Miro.

O Guardião da Oitava Casa foi surpreendido por uma forte dor em sua cabeça após Camus acertar-lhe um bom e bem dado cascudo.

— Porra Camus! Caralho! Você sempre faz isso. Eles fazem a merda e sou eu que apanho. – Disse revoltado ao levar ambas as mãos à cabeça.

O Francês nada respondeu, apenas esperou que cada Dourado voltasse para sua Casa. Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto o esverdeado acabava com a farra na última das Doze Casas, Hilda ainda observava tudo, esperando uma oportunidade para poder descer até Aquário, mas desistiu ao ver Camus lá e subiu de volta ao último Templo. Julian havia saído da Casa de Áries, chegando na Sala do Mestre praticamente ao mesmo tempo que Hilda. A Governante de Asgard ficou confusa, pois nunca tinha visto aquele rapaz, já que quando Poseidon a controlou, ele nunca se mostrou diante dela. No mesmo instante, Saori foi aos prantos, e jogando seu báculo para o lado, sendo habilmente pego por Shion, ela pulou de seu trono e abraçou Julian, dando-lhe um beijo mais do que apaixonado. Shion sorriu satisfeito, mas Hilda ficou chocada.

— Julian, meu querido. Não posso acreditar que você veio me ver. – Disse a Deusa emocionada.

— Saori-san... eu não aguentava mais tanta saudade. – Respondeu carinhoso.

Ao ouvir a voz do grego, Hilda sentiu uma pontada em seu coração. Na mesma hora ela reconheceu aquela voz como sendo do Deus maligno que a controlara para que ela destruísse o seu próprio país, levando a Terra inteira junto com ela.

— POSEIDON!

Gritou com toda a força que seus pulmões puderam, assustando a todos ali presentes. Shion rapidamente levantou de seu trono, assustado com a reação da mulher.

— Não, Hilda! – Exclamou Shion com autoridade. — Este não é Poseidon. Este é unicamente Julian Solo, o hospedeiro dele na era atual. E mesmo que fosse Poseidon, eu já expliquei o que aconteceu. Poseidon e Atena não são mais inimigos. Não precisa reagir assim.

— E você acha que eu devo esquecer tão facilmente o que este... – Tentou se controlar. — O que este _senhor_ fez a mim, ao meu povo e a vocês também? Eu quero matá-lo! – Esbravejou, avançando em direção a Julian para agredi-lo, mas foi contida por Shion, que instantaneamente apareceu na frente dela e a segurou.

— Me solta!

— Eu já pedi para que ficasse calma. Quantas vezes terei que repetir que este rapaz é um simples humano?

— "Um simples humano"? E este Cosmo grandioso que eu sinto emanar dele? Como Atena ainda pode estar amorosamente envolvida com este cara? Eu não consigo entender, aliás, ninguém me entende! – Gritou nervosa, dando as costas e saindo em direção ao seu quarto.

— Espere!

A voz de Julian tomou conta do salão e fez com que as pernas de Hilda congelassem, e a mesma não pudesse se mover. Ele ficou de frente para a moça e se ajoelhou, atraindo um olhar curioso dela.

— Neste momento eu não sou Poseidon, mas possuo dentro da minha mente todas as lembranças do que fiz quando estava sobre o controle dele. Sei que não irá acreditar em minhas palavras, mas Poseidon não é um Deus maligno. Ele errou na sua forma de fazer as coisas, mas o seu objetivo era unicamente a paz, por isso peço humildemente que perdoe a mim e ao próprio Poseidon por ter prejudicado o seu país, embora eu não mereça tamanha honra. Atena e eu iremos nos casar. Não precisa se preocupar com nenhuma má ação de minha parte.

Hilda nada disse, apenas seguiu o seu caminho em direção ao quarto.

— Julian, estou surpreso que tenha vindo nos ver. Já terminou seu treinamento? – Perguntou o Mestre, devolvendo o báculo para Saori.

— Eu precisava muito ver a Saori-san. Não podia esperar mais, pois já estava me consumindo de tanta saudade.

— Não posso culpá-los por isso, mas...

— AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

A frase de Shion foi interrompida pelo forte grito de Julian, que sentiu uma imensa pressão em seu corpo, e se ajoelhou no chão sagrado.

— Julian!

— Sa...ori...

— O que aconteceu?

— Sinto algo estranho... muito forte, que parecia me atacar... foi o mar. Foi como se uma onda se chocasse contra o meu corpo com tanta força, que pude sentir sua fúria.

— Shion... – Disse Saori assustada, ao virar seu rosto para o Mestre.

— É a mesma coisa que Sorento sentiu. Não há dúvidas de que o Julian está conectado.

— O que faremos?

O Mestre ficou em silêncio. Começou a ter uma sensação muito estranha, e seu Cosmo Dourado reagiu. O Ariano então ouviu a voz de Sorento através de sua mente. Saori também podia ouvir.

— Shion? Está me ouvindo?

— Sorento?

— Preciso de um grande favor de sua parte. Eu preciso que envie o Julian até Asgard agora mesmo.

— O Julian? Mas por que? Pode ser muito perigoso o tirarmos daqui. – Saori interviu.

— Eu lamento, mas não há outra solução. Alberich me ajudou a lembrar de uma coisa muito importante sobre os Generais Marinas.

— Julian? O que me diz?

— Se o Sorento está dizendo, devemos confiar nele. Pode me mandar para onde for.

— Eu sou contra. Não quero que você saia do meu lado e corra risco de vida. – Disse Saori ao abraçar o noivo.

— Perdoe-me, meu amor. Você não pode agir como uma humana egoísta e sim como a Deusa da sabedoria que você é, por isso não pode se opor que eu vá. – Respondeu calmo, separando o corpo dele do dela com delicadeza. — Por favor, Shion, vá em frente.

Em meio às lágrimas, Saori viu seu noivo desaparecer diante dela, dentro de um feixe dourado de luz.

— Shion... Diz para mim que ele vai ficar bem.

— Reze Saori... Reze.

Naquele meio tempo, Sorento e Alberich já tinham corrido até as margens do Oceano Ártico onde a parede de Ametista do Guerreiro Deus ainda estava erguida, segurando as águas do mar, graças à ajuda do Cosmo de Odin.

— Impressionante! Essa parede de Ametista é gigantesca. Foi você quem a criou, Alberich? – Perguntou surpreso.

— Evidente que sim. Eu estou protegendo Asgard com o meu próprio Cosmo. – Respondeu ofegante, ao cair de joelhos na neve.

— Alberich? O que foi?

— Como acabei de dizer, estou sustentando este muro de Ametista com o meu próprio Cosmo, mas parece que mesmo com a ajuda de Odin estou chegando no meu limite.

— Sorento-nii-san! – Gritou Mime ao chegar.

— Mime? O que está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar vigiando a Thethis.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu selei o quarto onde ela estava com uma poderosa barreira cósmica. Além disso, todo o Palácio Valhalla é protegido e selado pelo Cosmo de Odin. Ela não poderá sair mesmo que queira. Mas por que o Alberich está assim? – Observou, ao olhar para o ruivo.

— Porque o Cosmo dele está sustentando esta enorme parede de Ametista. Ele já está fazendo isso há um bom tempo. O Cosmo dele está protegendo a terra de Asgard. Se não fosse por ele, tudo isso aqui já estaria debaixo d'água.

— Alberich... eu ainda não posso acreditar que você estava mesmo dizendo a verdade. Eu pensando que você iria nos trair a qualquer momento, e você está aqui se sacrificando por esta terra.

A Estrela Delta lançou um olhar mortífero contra o Músico, e dando um salto, levantou-se e acertou um forte soco na face do seu companheiro de armas, que foi ao chão em seguida.

— Nunca mais duvide da minha lealdade, seu desgraçado! – Disse sério, sentando novamente, exausto.

— Mas que cretino. Mesmo esgotado como está, esse soco doeu à beça. Sorento-nii-san, você não vai falar nada?

— Sinto muito, Mime, mas não posso te defender.

— Eu não vou aguentar muito mais tempo. Se graças a mim você pôde pensar em alguma coisa, já está mais do que na hora de colocar em prática. – Disse Alberich, fechando os olhos.

— Aguente firme. Não desmaie. A ajuda já está chegando.

Assim que terminara de dizer a frase, um forte feixe de Luz Dourado apareceu diante dos três rapazes, e Julian surgiu diante deles.

— Julian! Finalmente.

— Se eu te conheço bem, você já pensou em algo, não foi?

— Sim. Eu apenas peço que confie em mim e faça tudo o que eu disser.

— Entendido.

Os dois rapazes sentaram de frente para o outro. Sorento colocou sua mão na testa de Julian, e pediu a ele para fazer o mesmo na sua. Ambos acenderam seus Cosmos e os elevaram ao máximo. Usando seus poderes psíquicos, Sorento criou uma forte imagem do Oceano Ártico na mente de Julian, fazendo com que ele se concentrasse ao máximo naquele ponto.

— Julian, preste atenção. Use as lembranças de Poseidon-sama, e tente se lembrar de mais um de seus fiéis guerreiros, o General que protege o Pilar do Oceano Ártico, e que lhe jurou fidelidade depois que o mar lhe salvou a vida. Lembre-se bem dele, Julian... Isaak.

— Isaak...

— Isso, Julian! Agora! Use o seu Cosmo combinado ao meu, e lance-o nas águas do Ártico. Não tenha medo! Use toda a sua força e lance seu Cosmo contra o oceano!

Sorento disse aquelas palavras em um tom muito alto, decidido e firme. A autoridade daquelas palavras era verdadeira, e serviu como guia para a Encarnação do Deus dos Mares. O Cosmo do jovem grego se chocou contra as águas do Ártico, abrindo um enorme funil no meio do mar. Um intenso brilho Verde Mar surgiu de dentro daquele rodamoinho, e pouco tempo depois, um jovem emergiu de dentro das águas, trajando uma Escama Dourada. Usou as asas de sua Escama para planar no ar e ficou flutuando sobre as águas, envolto por um poderoso Cosmo cor do gelo. Os cabelos verdes dançavam ao ritmo do forte vento congelado que soprava altivo, e os olhos igualmente verdes se abriam, e o olho esquerdo, antes perdido em vida, lá estava, intacto como antes. Mime e Alberich olharam surpresos, enquanto Sorento e Julian observaram felizes a volta de um grande companheiro.

— Conseguimos Julian! Ele está de volta.

— Isaak de Kraken... seja bem-vindo.

 **つづく** **continua...**


	17. Capítulo 17 – Yuki no Arashi

**Capítulo 17 – Yuki no Arashi**

Yuki no arashi (Tempestade de Neve)

Oi pessoal! Eu amo os títulos em JP, e com o meu estudo básico do idioma (ainda) eu consigo formar títulos para os capítulos e o da própria fic. O título desde capítulo é em homenagem à Hilda e Camus. Fiquei muito feliz por saber que curtiram a volta do Isaak, e acreditem, esse verdinho cheio de energia vai chegar chegando kkkkkkk Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje. Boa leitura :3

 **Os Sete Mares...**

Sete oceanos que banham os continentes do planeta. Nos confins das profundezas marinhas, existe um reino pacífico regido por um nobre Deus, Kai-oh Poseidon, ou simplesmente, Poseidon, o Rei dos Mares. A mente da Divindade se encontrava em completo caos por causa da interferência de Kanon, um humano que usurpou o posto de General Marina do Oceano Atlântico Norte, e planeja usar os poderes do Deus em benefício próprio. Julian, o jovem que encarna Poseidon na era atual, desenvolveu seu Cosmo humano com a ajuda de Sorento e Shaka, e agora, graças a seus esforços, mais um General Marina voltou à superfície...

— Isaak de Kraken... seja bem-vindo de volta. – Disse Julian.

O jovem esverdeado prontamente se ajoelhou diante do jovem humano, fazendo uma respeitosa reverência.

— Poseidon-sama. Não entendo o motivo de meu regresso a este mundo, mas se estou aqui por sua vontade, ficarei honrado em lutar por ti novamente, mesmo arriscando a minha vida. – Disse com sinceridade.

— Está enganado, Isaak. Eu não sou o Deus a quem você deve lealdade. – Revelou, para a decepção do Marina.

— Mas como não? Eu estou vendo com meus próprios olhos.

— Não, Isaak. Neste momento quem está na nossa frente é unicamente Julian Solo.

— Mas Sorento... como pode dizer isso? – O rapaz disse incrédulo.

Sem responder, Sorento apenas abraçou o amigo, que correspondeu emocionado.

— Meu amigo. Eu nem acredito que você está vivo de novo!

— Eu também não estou acreditando nem entendendo nada, então se puderem me explicar...

Rapidamente Sorento resumiu toda a situação ao General do Ártico, que já estava ciente do que tinha que fazer. E o porquê do Julian diante deles não ser Poseidon naquele momento.

— Eu não posso acreditar que aquele filho de uma quenga arrombada do Kanon está fazendo merda de novo! – Esbravejou o finlandês.

— Pelo jeito não mudou nada mesmo. Bem, Isaak, eu sei que seu temperamento não é lá dos mais calmos, mas para resolvermos isso, precisaremos da sua ajuda e também manter a calma, para podermos pensar estrategicamente em um plano e...

— Tá, tá! Já conheço toda essa sua lenga sobre estratégia, calma e o escambau a quatro. _Você_ é que não mudou nada. Eu sou homem de ação! Mas sua aparência está diferente. Olha esse cabelão! – Disse divertido, ao envolver o pescoço do amigo com um dos braços enquanto bagunçava o cabelo dele com a outra mão, puxando de leve uma grande madeixa.

— Também senti sua falta, Isaak. Ficarei feliz em lutar ao seu lado novamente. – Respondeu sorrindo ao se soltar do amigo e se recompor.

— Engomadinho como sempre. – Retrucou, porém, sorrindo de volta.

— Precisamos que você mantenha o Oceano Ártico sob controle enquanto tentamos deter o Kanon.

— Deixa comigo. Considere feito. – Disse ele, colocando-se de pé em frente ao mar agitado. Agora vamos nessa! Vou quebrar aquela cara azeda do Kanon agora! – Gritou ao levantar voo, mas foi detido por Sorento, que puxou seu pé, fazendo-o cair no chão.

— Que saco Sorento! Você sempre faz isso! Que mania! – Reclamou.

— E você com a sua mania de agir por conta própria. Não é hora pra você sair voando por aí.

— Tá bom, vou fazer a minha parte então. Mas o que é essa droga de parede colorida? Alguém faça o favor de tirar essa coisa da minha frente! – Exigiu, reclamando da parede de Ametista do Guerreiro Deus.

Nesse momento, Alberich acabou desmaiando, esgotado, após usar quase todo o seu Cosmo, fazendo com que a parede desaparecesse diante de Isaak.

— Nossa, até que foi rápido. – Disse Isaak com um largo sorriso, ficando em frente ao Oceano Ártico quando a parede de Ametista desapareceu.

Mime segurou Alberich e gritou, tentando fazê-lo voltar, mas o ruivo inconsciente não respondeu absolutamente nada.

— O que vamos fazer Sorento-nii-san?

— Não sei. É melhor voltarmos para o Palácio por agora.

E assim que Sorento terminou a frase, Julian também caiu desmaiado de esgotamento. Naquela hora, no Santuário, Saori deu um forte grito, sentindo o Cosmo de seu amado noivo desaparecer num instante.

— JULIAN!

— Saori! Eu também senti isso. Parece que o Cosmo do Julian desapareceu por completo.

— Shion... Shion! O Julian, Shion! O Julian! Ah, o meu Julian! – Atena gritou em desespero, abraçada a Shion.

E de volta à Asgard, os irmãos tentavam entender o que havia acontecido.

— Caramba! Eles resolveram pifar juntos? Eu levo o Alberich e você o Julian.

— Eu tenho um método mais simples. Isaak, conto com você para cuidar das coisas aqui. – Disse, usando o teletransporte, que os levou direto para o Palácio.

— Eita pomba! O que foi isso agora? Nii-san... foi você?

— Fui eu. Mas isso não importa. O importante agora é levar esses dois para os quartos.

Enquanto isso, Thethis estava no quarto de Alberich, de pé na sacada que dava vista para fora do Palácio. Sabia que não poderia sair de lá, por isso nem tentou escapar. Além disso, sentia a presença do belo Guerreiro Deus em cada cantinho daquele cômodo, e isso a confortava. Olhou para os detalhes do aposento. Uma estante de livros ao lado da janela e uma mesa com um computador ao lado da estante. Era curioso ver que se tratava do quarto de um homem, pois tudo estava impecavelmente arrumado. Lembrou-se rapidamente de Sorento, e de como ele também é organizado. Seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos quando Mime entrou no quarto trazendo Alberich, e o colocou inconsciente sobre a cama.

— O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntou Thethis, demonstrando grande nervosismo ao ver o ruivo desmaiado.

— Ele desmaiou depois que usou todo o seu Cosmo para proteger Asgard. – Respondeu Sorento ao entrar em seguida. – Eu vou examiná-lo.

— Ah... – Disse a loira sem entender.

Sorento pegou o estetoscópio e escutou o coração do rapaz, em seguida verificou a pressão arterial e também seu pulso. A Sereia olhava intrigada, pois não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

— Todos os sinais vitais parecem normais, mas ele sofreu uma grande perda cósmica. Mime, neste Palácio tem alguma enfermaria ou algo parecido?

— Sim. Temos uma grande enfermaria.

— Ótimo. Então traga duas bolsas de soro, dois tripés e duas máscaras de respiração. Alberich e Julian irão precisar.

— Mas Sorento-nii-san, não é mais fácil se nós levarmos os dois para a enfermaria?

— Melhor não. Esses quartos são muito mais confortáveis. Eles ficarão melhores aqui.

— Entendi. Eu coloquei o Julian no quarto que era do Siegfried.

— Perfeito. Depois me leve até ele.

Alguns instantes foram necessários, e logo Mime chegava com o que Sorento havia pedido. O General colocou a máscara sobre o rosto de Alberich e o soro em sua corrente sanguínea. Em seguida, os dois irmãos foram até a saída.

— Esperem. – Pediu Thethis.

— O que foi agora? – Disse Mime impaciente.

— Eu posso ficar aqui com ele?

— Faça o que quiser. Não poderá sair deste Palácio mesmo. Onde você ficar não faz a mínima diferença pra mim. Apenas não mate o Alberich enquanto estivermos fora. – Sorento respondeu frio.

— Que grosseria. Não precisa falar assim. Você me acha capaz de fazer uma coisa dessa?

— Acho.

— É incrível que você tenha mudado tanto. Nunca falou assim comigo.

— Foda-se.

Imediatamente os dois irmãos foram até o quarto onde Julian estava, deixando para trás uma perplexa Thethis. Sorento examinou Julian. As mãos dele começaram a tremer enquanto ouvia o coração do rapaz azulado e sua expressão era de pânico.

— Puxa, estou impressionado. É a primeira vez que te vejo xingar, e ainda mais uma mulher. – Disse Mime, mas ficou quieto ao ver a expressão estranha de seu irmão. — Sorento-nii-san?

— Mime... leve-me até a enfermaria imediatamente.

— É grave? O que ele tem?

— Rápido!

— Tá! Já entendi.

Ambos correram até lá, e Sorento usou o teletransporte para levar todos os equipamentos de UTI, soro, cabos e tudo de volta para o quarto. O Médico entubou Julian e colocou soro. Seu corpo tremia de preocupação, e derrotado, bateu os joelhos no chão, e deu um soco na cama.

— Sorento-nii-san... O que aconteceu com ele? É tão grave assim?

— Mime... O Julian... entrou em coma.

— Coma?!

— Infelizmente sim.

— Mas por que?

— Provavelmente usar tanto Cosmo de uma vez foi demais para a mente humana dele.

— E agora?

— O jeito é esperar... E rezar para que ele acorde logo. E agora? Como eu vou contar isso à Saori-san?

— Sorento-nii-san...

— É meu amigo! É meu amigo, Mime. Praticamente meu irmão.

— Fique calmo, Nii-san. Ele vai melhorar.

— Não, Mime. Você não entende. Isso não estava nos meus planos. Não é possível que eu tenha cometido um erro de cálculo... O Julian tem que acordar. Ele não pode ficar assim por muito tempo. Eu preciso voltar para o Santuário para pensar em algo.

— Mas você também precisa descansar. Se continuar assim vai acabar pirando.

— Sorento, você pode me ouvir? – Disse Shion por telepatia.

— Mestre Shion?

— Por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo em Asgard. O que houve com o Julian? A Saori está desesperada. Precisamos saber o que aconteceu.

— Eu contarei tudo com detalhes, mas antes eu preciso que o Senhor traga a mim e ao Julian de volta ao Santuário.

— Devo teletransportar seu irmão também?

— Não. Ele precisa ficar aqui, pois o Guerreiro Deus que protegia Asgard também está inconsciente.

— Mas então quem vai deter a Fúria do Oceano Ártico?

— Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Essa parte já está resolvida. Foi justamente por isso que o Julian ficou nesse estado.

E atendendo ao pedido de Sorento, Shion os enviou de volta ao Santuário, e ambos apareceram na frente do mestre e de Saori no enorme salão da sala do trono.

— Julian! – Gritou Saori, ao ver seu noivo daquele jeito na cama, todo cheio de tubos e sem abrir os olhos. — Mas o que significa isso? O que aconteceu com ele?

Sorento abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os dentes. Ajoelhou-se diante de Atena inconformado, e com um profundo pesar nos olhos, se desculpou.

— Atena-sama... perdoe-me. Eu assumo toda a responsabilidade pelo estado do Julian. A culpa foi toda minha. E não imaginava que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

— Como assim Sorento? Pode nos explicar com detalhes o que de fato aconteceu? – Pediu Shion.

E depois de tudo explicado, Shion levou Julian até um dos quartos do templo de Atena, para que ele ficasse perto de Saori.

— E então? Não tivermos nenhum progresso, não é? E para piorar, agora o Julian está assim.

— Não é bem verdade, Shion. Conseguimos resolver o problema do Oceano Ártico. Um dos cinco Generais Marinas foi revivido graças ao Cosmo do Julian.

— É verdade você me explicou. Mas por agora é melhor que descanse. Você está exausto.

— Está muito tarde. Eu realmente estou esgotado.

Sem outra alternativa para aquele dia, Sorento voltou para a Casa de Áries. Ficou de pé frente à janela do quarto e num salto, saiu da Casa por ali mesmo. Estava se sentindo culpado demais pelo que aconteceu a Julian. Parou sua caminhada frente ao coliseu. Continuou mais adiante, onde haviam várias montanhas, e os aprendizes a santos geralmente iam para treinar e esmurrar as pedras, visando adquirir mais força. Enquanto isso, June sentiu uma forte agitação no Cosmo de Sorento, e sem pensar duas vezes, saiu à procura dele. O encontrou rapidamente, e o viu emanando seu Cosmo com uma intensidade assustadora. Ele estava parado em frente a uma montanha, e concentrou todo o seu poder em seu punho direito. Com ódio, desferiu um soco muito poderoso, e tal golpe fez a imensa montanha virar milhares de pedaços, abrindo uma cratera imensa no chão, causando uma chuva de pedras e entulho. June olhou chocada, não só por ver aquela montanha gigantesca ir aos ares em segundos, mas também pela força que ele tem, pois jamais imaginava que ele tivesse tamanho poder destrutivo, já que seu estilo de luta envolve a música. O róseo olhar do rapaz estava iluminado por um vermelho cor de fogo, tamanho o sentimento de culpa e revolta que ele sentia. Shion sentiu a explosão do Cosmo do General, mas achou melhor dar espaço a ele. Sem demora, June correu até o seu amado, dando-lhe um forte abraço.

— June-san... June-san! – Relatou desesperado, abraçando June com toda a força que o seu desespero conseguiu proporcionar.

— Sorento, meu amor, o que aconteceu? Por que você está assim?

— O Julian está em coma por minha culpa. Eu não levei em conta um detalhe muito importante, e agora ele pode morrer, e Poseidon-sama não terá para onde voltar. – Disse aos prantos.

— Acalme-se. Fique calmo, sim? – Disse preocupada, afagando as madeixas lilases. — Venha. É melhor voltarmos para as Doze Casas. Você precisa descansar, olha para você. Estou muito preocupada. Desse jeito você vai perder o juízo. Me parte o coração te ver desse jeito. Não chore, meu amor. As coisas vão se resolver, tá?

Sem dizer nada, Sorento voltou com June para a Casa de Áries. A santa de Bronze o colocou na cama para que ele descansasse, e quando fez menção a sair e deixá-lo dormir, recebeu uma recusa da parte dele.

— Por favor. Fique aqui comigo. Eu não quero ficar sozinho.

— E como eu poderia negar um pedido desse ao meu amado?

June deitou-se ao lado de Sorento na espaçosa cama. O rapaz acomodou-se junto dela, e a loira fez o mesmo, ficando perto dele, e colocando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça de seu amado afagou-lhe os cabelos. Naquela hora, a ela se lembrou da primeira vez que os dois dormiram juntos, quando ele cuidou dela na noite em que se conheceram. Lembrou de como o Cosmo dele era nobre e cheio de carinho, e como seus braços eram quentes e acolhedores, pois mesmo sendo ela uma total desconhecida para ele, e depois da forma como ela o tratou, ele ainda se preocupou em cuidar dela daquela maneira. Os dois fecharam os olhos e adormeceram, se preparando para o que enfrentariam no dia seguinte. Uma linda Sirene apareceu no quarto e observou atentamente o rosto de seu mestre. Lançou sobre ele um olhar carinhoso, lamentando o estado mental em que ele se encontrava.

— Sorento-sama... durma com as Sirenes e sonhe com os anjos. Sempre vamos cuidar de você. – Disse a ninfa, colocando sua mão delicadamente sobre a testa dele, carinho este que foi sentido pelo General, quando um sorriso tímido brotou em seus lábios. 

* * *

Em seu quarto no 13º Templo, Hilda se remexia na cama. Já era quase duas da madrugada, e a prateada não conseguia pegar no sono, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Não conseguiu acreditar que Shion teve o atrevimento de beijar a sua irmã, e menos ainda que a encarnação de Atena estivesse amorosamente envolvida com Poseidon depois de tudo que ele fez contra ela. Nervosa, a bela mulher levantou e vestiu a segunda parte de sua camisola, cobrindo-lhe o corpo. Suas pernas começaram a se mover contra a sua vontade, e antes que percebesse, estava diante da Casa de Aquário. Desde cedo queria falar com Camus para agradecer pela gentileza dele, e agora ela estava lá, bem na frente da moradia do Mago da Água e do Gelo. Adentrou a Casa a passos lentos. Estava com os pés descalços, pois com a temperatura amena, os calçados eram dispensáveis para ela, já que está acostumada a baixíssimas temperaturas. Assim como sua irmã mais nova ela também estava sofrendo com vertigens e tonturas e ainda não estava acostumada com aquele clima mais quente. Por isso mesmo, trajava uma camisola de seda cedida a ela por Saori. Explorava os cômodos da Casa, e ficou impressionada quando viu uma cozinha arrumada, uma sala aconchegante e uma enorme biblioteca. Como acontecia em todas as Casas Zodiacais, a maior e mais reclusa das portas era onde se encontrava o quarto principal, os aposentos do Santo de Ouro daquele templo.

Empurrou a porta de madeira entreaberta que era ornamentada pelo grande símbolo da constelação de Aquário. Achou a porta muito bela justamente por ter o desenho do signo representado por aquela Casa. Hilda sentiu uma agradável atmosfera gélida dentro do quarto. A Governante de Asgard sentiu o chão sob seus pés desaparecer e seu coração palpitar dentro do peito ao olhar para a cama. Camus dormia profundamente, vestindo apenas uma calça de malha de cor preta, com os longos cabelos caídos sobre seu corpo.

Hilda olhava maravilhada a beleza daquele homem. Ela estava tensa, e naquele momento precisava muito conversar com alguém que a entendesse. De pé ao lado da cama, ela inclinou o corpo para a frente e sua mão foi de encontro a uma mecha de cabelo do Dourado. Sentiu a maciez dos fios em seus delicados dedos, e logo pousou seu nariz para sentir o cheiro vindo dele. Observava o rosto belo, a expressão firme, e principalmente o belíssimo corpo que Deus lhe deu. Olhou fixamente para a provocante boca que qualquer mulher desejaria beijar, e se perdeu em seus pensamentos nada limpos. Seu corpo tremia só de cogitar tal hipótese, mas aquele Francês a atraía de uma forma inexplicável. Agia totalmente movida pela emoção, pois sua razão jamais permitiria isso. Percebendo que se envolveria em um grande problema se o acordasse, e mais ainda se alguém a visse ali, Hilda deu-se conta da loucura que estava prestes a fazer e levantou rumo à porta, mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado, e bastou uma fração de segundo para que ela fosse jogada em cima da cama e o corpo de Camus estivesse estrategicamente encaixado por cima dela, porém sem tocá-la.

— Como ousou invadir a Casa de Aquário no meio da noite? Explique-se! – Indagou incomodado, mas no instante seguinte gelou ao ver de quem se tratava.

Sem ação, Hilda apenas olhava nos olhos dele intensamente. Admirava aquele belo tom azul marinho, e lembrou-se do mar na mesma hora. Camus não conseguiu dizer nada, só olhava incrédulo para a bela dama que aparentemente, como uma peça pregada pelos Deuses, estava em seu leito no meio da noite sem explicação alguma. Hilda pareceu perder toda a sanidade naquele momento. Não tirava os olhos da boca de Camus, e apenas desejava prová-la. E num ato impensado, ela levou sua mão sobre o braço de Camus, o fazendo ajoelhar na cama enquanto ela o acompanhava. Passou pelo ombro até chegar no pescoço e o beijou. Sentir os lábios quentes dela em sua pele fizeram o corpo do Francês se arrepiar. Ela logo levou a outra mão sobre o rosto dele, e num delicado gesto, beijou-lhe os lábios que tanto desejara desde que o viu pela primeira vez. O gélido rapaz sentiu seu corpo entrar em chamas ao literalmente tomar a língua de Hilda junto da sua e apertar o corpo dela contra o seu. Sentir as mãos quentes de Camus sobre suas costas a pressionarem contra ele, e seus seios macios serem colados ao peito forte do Aquariano fez Hilda gemer abafadamente durante o beijo que trocavam. Seu íntimo não queria saber de mais nada a não ser de continuar com aquilo. Enlaçou a perna esquerda pela cintura dele fazendo sua já úmida intimidade se chocar contra a dele, que já se viu excitado. E agarrando-se ao último fio de sanidade que restou na mente da prateada, ela rompeu aquele momento de puro tesão entre os dois, olhando para ele vermelha, ofegante, e muito, mais muito excitada. Sem compreender, Camus apenas aguardava a próxima atitude dela.

— Pelos Deuses! O que deu em mim? O que eu estava fazendo? – Perguntou-se, tentando voltar à realidade.

— Bem, a Senhorita invadiu a Casa de Aquário no meio da noite, entrou no meu quarto e me beijou.

— Você é sempre tão direto assim? – Rebateu impressionada.

— Sempre. – Respondeu monossilábico. — Posso desenhar, caso não tenha entendido.

— Sinto muito. Nunca deveria ter vindo até aqui. Pelo menos... não a essa hora.

— E tem hora pra beijar alguém?

— Não quis dizer isso. É que eu queria conversar.

— Conversar comigo...? No meio da noite?

— É que... acho que você será o único que poderá me entender. Eu estou confusa. Minha mente está um caos depois do que presenciei hoje.

— E por que eu sou o único que poderia te entender? Você vai falar em Francês?

Hilda pensou em xingá-lo, achando que ele estava debochando dela, mas desistiu ao ver o semblante sério do rapaz.

— Isso foi brincadeira, né?

— Não gosto de piadas. Eu _realmente_ perguntei se você vai falar em Francês.

— Não se trata disso. Quis dizer que você é o único que poderá me compreender.

— Entendo. Mas o que seria tão grave para te deixar assim?

— Primeiro... minha irmã Freya disse que o Mestre Shion a beijou, depois eu vejo Atena aos beijos com a reencarnação de Poseidon. Eu não posso aceitar determinadas coisas.

— Então foi _isso_ que tirou a sua paz? – Disse ele, sorrindo de canto.

— Qual é a graça? Não acredito que esteja debochando de mim. – Respondeu incrédula.

— Perdoe minha sinceridade, mas o que a Senhorita tem a ver com a vida amorosa dos outros? Foi por isso que veio aqui me beijar no meio da noite?

— Pois a sua sinceridade já está me irritando, sabia? – Disse nervosa, levantando da cama, já querendo sair.

— Aonde pensa que vai assim? Quero saber por que me beijou.

— Eu não tenho por que te responder. Estou saindo.

— Mas eu respondo. Você veio até aqui no meio da noite e me beijou por que _você quis_.

Hilda parou de andar no mesmo instante em que ouviu a última frase dita pelo Francês. Não sabia explicar, mas o que mais a deixou irritada, foi perceber que ele dizia a verdade. Seu chão caiu quando ela o viu se aproximar, e ficando de frente para ela a abraçou, posicionando sua boca estrategicamente no ouvido dela.

— Não é necessário que confirme o que acabei de dizer. Sabe por que você ficou tão incomodada com a felicidade alheia? Por que você precisa de amor, assim como eu também preciso. E você veio buscar em mim esse amor. O amor que eu queria ter lhe dado desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, e que você provou ser mútuo no momento em que me beijou.

Cada palavra de Camus era verdadeira, e Hilda sentiu como se um gatilho disparasse em seu coração com cada uma delas. Fechou os olhos e arfou a cabeça para trás, como se quisesse desmaiar e ficar junto dele eternamente.

— Vai negar na minha cara que não me quer do mesmo jeito que eu te quero?

Sem esperar pela resposta, ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e deslizou para baixo, fazendo a peça de cima de sua camisola ir ao chão, revelando uma camisola de seda com alças estreitas e tecido transparente de cor prateada, que deixava transparecer seus mamilos duros, resultado da excitação que ele conseguia provocar nela. Olhou encantado para o belo corpo feminino, que mesmo ainda coberto, já deu para sentir com suas mãos o quanto era maravilhoso. Seu olhar desceu atrevidamente até onde lhe interessava, e deparou-se com a pequena calcinha branca de rendas que ela usava, culpa do calor desgraçado que fazia naquele país.

— Não vou negar nada... – Sussurrou no ouvido dele. Eu te quero... te quero muito. Por que eu vou dizer que não, se é sim? Faça-me tua. Quero ser tua.

— Você já é minha... desde o instante em que nossos olhares se cruzaram. Eu já tive certeza disso desde o primeiro momento.

— Por que não me disse desde o início?

— Não achei prudente...

Umedecendo os lábios, Camus beijou toda a extensão do ombro de Hilda, até chegar em sua boca, onde os lábios quentes dançaram ritmadamente em sincronia enquanto suas cabeças se inclinavam para lados opostos de forma sexy e apaixonante. Desceu novamente sua boca pelo ombro da prateada, e com seus dentes, deslizou a alça para baixo, fazendo o mesmo com a outra. Ficou louco de tesão ao ver a expressão satisfeita de Hilda ao sentir por completo o ar refrescante presente naquela Casa invadir seu corpo quando a camisola que vestia foi ao chão, deixando-a somente com uma pequena calcinha.

Camus sentiu todo seu corpo se remoendo de desejo ao contemplar tão perfeito corpo, e suas mãos falaram por si, ao irem diretamente as nádegas da moça, e colocando seus dedos por dentro da lateral da calcinha, deu um sorriso malicioso ao apertar a região e dar-se conta do que ela praticamente não vestia. Sentir aquela gostosa massagem em seu traseiro arrancou gostosos gemidos da prateada, que ao mesmo tempo recebia beijos molhados ao redor dos ombros. Cada gemido emitido por Hilda fazia o corpo de Camus disparar de excitação, a ponto de seu pênis já ereto procurar desesperadamente por um espaço sob as roupas. Ergueu o delicado Corpo com seus fortes braços e a deitou na cama. Sem demora, despiu-se da calça de malha, onde não tinha mais nada por baixo, deixando Hilda sem respirar por um breve segundo ao dar de cara com tanta masculinidade. Olhou ainda mais maliciosa para ele, ao tirar lentamente sua própria calcinha, única e minúscula peça que ainda a impedia de estar completamente nua. Deitou de bruços, esperando ser surpreendida. Logo sentiu as mãos poderosas do belo aquariano sobre suas nádegas em uma sensual massagem provocante. Todo seu corpo estava relaxado e extasiado de prazer. Camus deslizou seus dedos sobre as costas de Hilda causando-lhe arrepios quando afastou os cabelos cor de prata do pescoço, seguido de beijos molhados. Virou novamente seu corpo para frente onde por mais uma vez encontrou os lábios macios do Francês, que lhe tomaram com vorácia e desejo, trocando suas salivas de forma ardente e prazerosa. Hilda foi ao êxtase quando sentiu as mãos de Camus passearem de forma sexy sobre todo o seu corpo, subindo pelas pernas, passando por tudo que tinha direito. Ele esfriou seu corpo com o Cosmo, e a gélida boca foi de encontro a intimidade feminina, mordiscando-lhe delicadamente os grandes lábios. Hilda arfou de tanto tesão com tal atitude inesperada daquele delicioso homem, e na mesma hora experimentou um orgasmo instantâneo como nunca antes sentiu em vida. Prosseguiu lambendo e chupando tal área, enquanto a bela gritava de prazer, apertando o macio colchão com toda a força que possuía.

Enquanto a 'festa' pessoal de Camus rolava na Casa de Aquário, Miro fazia sua ronda noturna e rotineira, e vinha do 13º Templo até Peixes. Ao se aproximar de Aquário, ouviu gritos conjuntos de orgasmos múltiplos, emitidos pelo Casal, que gozou junto, após finalmente se encaixarem como desejavam. Movimentos de entra e sai intensos só aumentavam os gemidos, e o Galante Escorpião não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

— Pelo iluminado... Credo, estou falando igual ao Shaka! Quem diria, hein, Camus... Nem convida os amigos para as suas festinhas particulares... Filho da mãe... – Resmungou ao seguir seu caminho.

O que o belo grego de olhos azuis não sabia era que Afrodite estava na porta de sua Casa e também ouviu tudo.

— Até o "santo" Camus apronta das suas? Hipócrita. Já sei como farei você pagar pela afronta de ter destruído meu aparelho de som, seu desgraçado. – Disse para si mesmo.

E na Casa de Aquário, a sensação de tesão explodia entre ambos. Usando seus poderes, Camus conseguia deixar seu membro gelado mesmo dentro de Hilda, deixando ao dois prestes a enlouquecer de prazer. Hilda pareceu virar uma fera, e separando-se dele, gritou:

— Quero te chupar!

Sem responder, o Francês apenas sorriu, deitando já cansado, relaxando a cabeça no travesseiro, onde apenas se limitou a gemer, sentindo todo o êxtase que Hilda lhe proporcionava, ao chupar seu membro como quem devora um suculento Magnum recheado de chocolate com licor. Cansada, a Representante de Odin deitou ao lado do gélido Aquário, e com a cabeça sobre o peito esculpido, fez carícias retribuídas pelo mesmo em seus cabelos. E graças ao Cosmo dele, uma literal tempestade de neve começou a cair dentro do quarto, deixando Hilda maravilhada.

— O que é isso?

— Yuki no arashi. Uma tempestade de neve. Gostou?

— Eu amei. É lindo demais.

— E como se sente? – Perguntou despretensioso.

— A mais feliz das mulheres. Você é maravilhoso. É divino... muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar em vida. Sabe por que vim aqui te procurar esta noite?

— Isso agora não importa. Não pense mais nisso, está bem? Descanse.

— Não. Eu preciso te dizer, meu amor. A verdade é que eu vim aqui para agradecer por você ter sido tão maravilhoso comigo. Por ter me salvado e me trazido até Atena em segurança.

— E foi _só pra isso_ que veio? – Perguntou visivelmente desapontado, apoiando um dos braços sobre a cama, ficando de frente para ela.

— Não. Você está enganado. Também vim por que senti uma força muito intensa que me atraia até aqui como se fosse um imã. Uma necessidade incontrolável de te ver, de tocar em você. Eu vim... em busca do amor do Mago da Água... Só que nem mesmo eu sabia disso. – Confessou.

— Mas eu nunca tive dúvidas de que te amei desde o primeiro instante... Dama do Gelo.

O Casal apaixonado selou sua noite de amor com muitos beijos, carícias quentes e orgasmos múltiplos, e antes que o primeiro raio da aurora aparecesse no céu, Hilda subiu as escadarias sorrateiramente, descomposta, e com uma cara de depravada, temendo ser vista, mas mal sabia ela que o Guardião da 12ª Casa estava mais do que ciente da situação e não apenas viu como ouviu tudo.

— Ah, Camus... você não perde por esperar. Está pegando justo a Sacerdotisa de Odin... Filho da puta sortudo. Mas você vai ver o que o espera. – Disse malicioso, ao vislumbrar a bela mulher que passava por perto de sua Casa. 

* * *

A noite foi longa não somente para Camus e Hilda. Marin também teve uma noite de cão. Estava angustiada desde o término de seu relacionamento com Aioria, que acabou justamente na noite do baile de Saori, quando o Leão, ao invés de se encontrar com ela em sua Casa como tinha prometido, preferiu encher a cara de cachaça junto com seus outros amigos Dourados e ir parar na Casa de Aquário, de onde saiu correndo com o traseiro congelado. Depois disso, só o que havia entre os dois eram brigas, e eles acharam por bem romper o relacionamento. Acabou indo parar em uma taverna no meio de uma aldeia do santuário, onde os soldados rasos costumavam beber a noite toda. Sentou-se em uma das mesas e começou a beber uma garrafa inteira de conhaque, expulsando qualquer um que se aproximasse dela na base de socos. Enquanto isso, o dia amanhecia, e Sorento despertava em seu quarto na Casa de Áries. Fez o máximo de esforço possível para levantar sem acordar sua amada loirinha, e assim ou fez. No mesmo instante, ouviu a voz de Shion, que pedia a ele para buscar Marin, pois tinha uma ordem de Atena para ela e queria conversar com os dois juntos. Sem demora, o General pegou seu paletó, deu um nó na gravata e foi à procura da Santa de Prata através do Cosmo, e poucas horas de caminhada o levaram até a porta do bar, onde ele olhou surpreso ao ver do que se tratava.

— Marin-san... está aqui? – Pensou.

 **[Templo Submarino de Poseidon – Mar Mediterrâneo]**

Na sala do trono do Deus dos Mares, Kanon estava enfurecido. Socava a cascata que corria em volta do trono, de onde via as imagens do que acontecia em Asgard. Estava revoltado, pois seus planos sempre eram impedidos por alguma coisa ou por alguém.

— Puta que pariu! Aquele desgraçado do Sorento mexeu os seus pauzinhos e conseguiu atrapalhar os meus planos de novo! Maldito! Maldito Sorento! E o que aconteceu com a imbecil da Thethis? É outra inútil que não serve para nada. Nem para fuder ela presta. – Esbravejava.

O General do Atlântico Norte afundou sua cabeça na água, tentando literalmente esfriá-la, depois de ver como tudo desandou de seu plano original, e enquanto Kanon descarregava a sua raiva do jeito que podia, o corpo de Mu, ainda inerte sobre o altar de pedra próximo ao trono, foi envolto por um poderoso Cosmo levemente esverdeado da Cor do Mar, porém com um leve avermelhado, graças aos poderes malignos que Kanon inseriu na alma do Deus. Ele começou a flutuar e logo ficou de pé. Desapareceu, reaparecendo diretamente em seu trono, ainda de olhos fechados, deixando Kanon apreensivo. O azulado olhou abismado, quando os olhos de Poseidon se abriram através das orbes de Mu, revelando um brilho vermelho misturado aos olhos verdes.

— Kanon... o que você fez? – Perguntou o Deus.

— Não pode ser... Poseidon... despertou? – Disse o surpreso e perplexo geminiano.

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

Então, queridos, gostaram do capítulo? Isaak... meu segundo General favorito depois do Sorento, claro, chegou chegando. Estava ansiosa por esse momento. Infelizmente Alberich e Julian sofreram as consequências, mas tomara que ambos fiquem bem. Pobre Saori! Morri de pena dela. Nunca consegue ficar em paz com o Julian.

Camus e Hilda... OMP! Uma bela tempestade de neve na Casa de Aquário! AMO os dois. Hilda... como te invejo.

Me deu tanta pena do Sorento! É... tudo na vida é a maldita matemática. Um pequeno erro de cálculo e tudo desanda. E o Sorento aprendeu isso do modo mais difícil. Ele pirou, e até a Marin foi afogar as mágoas que tem contra o Aioria na bebida. Xi... Algo me diz que vai dar M nesse bar...

Waa! A alma do Pops despertou de vez no Mu! Agora sim ferrou de vez! Veremos o que Kanon fará agora...

No mais, muito obrigada a todos que acompanham essa historinha. Mil beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	18. Capítulo 18 – Standby

**Capítulo 18 – Standby**

Este capítulo será literalmente um modo espera para nossos heróis. Espero que gostem do barraco inicial e nos vemos nas notas finais.

ERRATA: Pessoal, no capítulo anterior eu cometi um erro sobre a Escama do Isaak. Durante toda a minha vida eu pensei que nas costas do Isaak tinham asas. De repente, eu analisei melhor a foto do Object da Escama de Kraken, e notei que realmente não se tratam de asas... aquilo são barbatanas, já que o Kraken é um monstro marinho e não tem nada a ver com um ser alado. Mas bem... Como a vida toda eu sempre pensei que o Isaak tinha asas, ele vai continuar tendo asas na história, e vai voar porque sim, porque eu gosto assim, e porque eu quero kkkkkkkk

* * *

O Cosmo divino de aura sombria cobriu todo o Templo de Poseidon, assustando o Marina usurpador. Graças a investida de Thethis e os poderes malignos de Kanon, a alma do Deus dos Mares foi completamente contaminada pelo mal, e a mente de Mu foi selada dentro de seu corpo para sempre. Como o causador do atual estado da Divindade, Kanon detinha o poder sobre as vontades dele. Sentava imponente em seu trono, e ainda aguardava uma resposta de um de "seus Generais".

— Eu fiz uma pergunta, Kanon. O que você está fazendo?

O grego balançou a cabeça, tentando escorrer a água que caía de seus cabelos, ajoelhando-se diante do Deus.

— Acaso não se lembra, meu Imperador? O Senhor estava executando o seu plano para inundar a Terra e derrotar Atena, para assim criar um novo mundo utópico.

— Sim… é isso mesmo… e como está o progresso?

— Neste momento estávamos para conquistar o Ártico e destruir aquela Terra odiosa de Asgard, mas Sorento, outro de nossos Generais, nos traiu e passou para o lado deles, revivendo Isaak de Kraken, outro traidor, e impediram o avanço de sua punição divina, nobre Imperador.

— Isso não tem importância.

— O que? Mas como não?

— Eles são apenas dois. De qualquer forma, os outros quatro Generais estão mortos, e eles não poderão fazer nada para impedir o avanço de cinco oceanos ao redor do planeta. O que poderão fazer controlando apenas o Ártico e o Atlântico Sul? Eles não são nada diante de nós.

— Tem razão, Imperador, mas Atena está do lado deles.

— Não duvide de minhas afirmações! E como se atreve a se apresentar assim diante de mim? – Disse ao levantar a voz.

Kanon sentiu vergonha. Estava mesmo um trapo. Usava suas vestes civis e acabara de molhar os cabelos para aliviar o stress. Parecia mesmo um cão sarnento, nada digno de estar na presença de uma Divindade.

— Perdão, Imperador, mas é que eu não sabia que o Senhor despertaria neste momento, e...

— Chega de conversa! Saia da minha presença e só volte aqui quando estiver apresentável.

— Mas Poseidon-sama, e quanto aos monstros de água? Faz tempo que nenhum deles apareceu para atacar o Santuário.

— É inútil. Aquelas criaturas não derrotariam nem mesmo um soldado raso insignificante. Agora me deixe sozinho.

E engolindo a raiva, o gêmeo mais velho saiu da Sala do Trono do Deus dos Mares, deixando Poseidon sozinho, que levantou de onde estava, e passou a olhar fixamente para as cascatas que envolviam seu trono.

* * *

No Santuário, Sorento observou surpreso o local onde sentiu o Cosmo de Marin. Definitivamente concluiu que não era um lugar nada indicado para uma mulher. Resolveu entrar, e foi surpreendido por um ambiente insalubre e nada agradável. Cheirava a álcool por toda a parte, e nas mesas, soldados rasos discutiam, trocavam insultos ou brincavam feito bobos devido ao efeito da bebida. Percorreu o olhar à procura da ruiva, que atordoada pelo efeito da bebida, estava quase adormecida sobre o balcão do bar, onde três homens passavam a mão pelas partes da moça, beijavam sua boca e estavam prestes a tirar a roupa da Santa para abusarem dela. Ela não tinha bebido muito durante a noite, pois não gostava de beber até cair, mas havia adormecido, pois o pouco que bebeu a apagou. O jovem médico ficou chocado com a cena e enojado por haver homens que tinham coragem de se aproveitar das mulheres de maneira tão suja. Mas não podia perder tempo. Tinha ordens de Shion, e não seria nada bom deixar o Mestre esperando. O jovem se aproximou lentamente de toda a movimentação, e em seu habitual tom calmo e voz baixa, ele disse com autoridade...

— Não toquem na Marin-san.

Os depravados olharam para trás ao escutarem a ordem do General, que ao verem de quem se tratava, começaram a gargalhar compulsivamente. Sorento manteve o semblante sério e a postura altiva, esperando pela reação deles.

— Olha só o que temos aqui… de onde saiu este engomadinho? – Perguntou um deles debochadamente.

— Saiam de perto da Marin-san. Não se atrevam a tocar nela se quiserem manter suas integridades físicas.

— E quem você pensa que é para nos dar ordens, seu moleque? De onde você saiu? Este lugar é o menos indicado para você. Porque não vai para algum Colégio do Ensino Médio? Lá é o lugar ideal para playboyzinhos como você. – Respondeu o outro, já irritado.

Sorento começou a se irritar por estar sendo julgado apenas por sua aparência. Cerrou o punho esquerdo com muita força, já que segurava sua Flauta na mão direita. Tentava ao máximo conter a sua raiva e apertou o punho com tanta força que suas próprias unhas machucaram a palma de sua mão, e o sangue começou a escorrer sem que percebesse.

— Eu não tenho tempo e tão pouco paciência para ser julgado por pessoas como vocês, que são tão baixas a ponto de se aproveitarem de uma mulher que não pode se defender. Além disso ela é uma Santa de Prata, uma Hierarquia muito superior à de vocês, portanto, se tem algum amor as suas miseráveis vidas, saiam de perto dela imediatamente! – Disse nervoso, porém tentando manter a calma o máximo possível.

— E o que é um estudante do ensino médio pode fazer contra nós? Pelo jeito é você que não tem amor a sua vida garoto! Prepare-se porque você irá morrer agora, e depois que acabarmos com a sua vida medíocre, daremos um belo tratamento nessa putinha que está aqui. – Falou o mais alto, apontando para Marin.

Nisso, um velho senhor, dono do bar, observou toda a situação assustado, temendo que começasse um massacre dentro de seu estabelecimento, e já pensando que o jovem flautista seria cruelmente morto pelo grupo de soldados covardes. Subitamente Sorento acendeu o seu Cosmo, e seus longos cabelos esvoaçaram para cima, bem como todas as mesas, cadeiras e garrafas que ocupavam o local. Tudo foi parar no teto e por lá ficou flutuando. Todos ali presentes olharam abismados para a cena, inclusive o dono do bar, que não conseguia nem mesmo piscar os olhos. Os grandalhões olharam para Sorento com o semblante perplexo. Rapidamente saíram de perto da Prateada, e se juntaram no canto do bar, bem longe deles. O músico posicionou sua mão na testa da garota e injetou uma quantidade considerável de Cosmo, suficiente para fazê-la voltar, como se não houvesse ingerido bebida alcoólica. A prateada recuperou os sentidos lentamente, e abrindo os olhos, logo focou diretamente os olhos do médico, que a encarou preocupado.

— Você está bem?

— Ah… Sorento? O que faz aqui?

— Sou eu que te pergunto. O que você faz em um lugar como este? É perigoso. Você quase foi abusada por aqueles nojentos ali. – Disse, apontando para o bando.

— Eu estava deprimida e vim desabafar. Não há nada de errado nisso.

— Não desconte os seus problemas no álcool. Isso não é solução para nada. Se eu não tivesse chegado, você teria sido violentada por aqueles soldados. Faz ideia dos perigos que corre ao fazer isso?

— É tudo culpa do Aioria. Ele faltou ao nosso encontro na mesma noite do aniversário de Atena e desde então brigamos. Esse cretino preferiu ficar bebendo com os outros Dourados.

— Vai me desculpar…, mas June-san me disse que você também bebeu muito naquela noite e foi parar na casa da Shaina-san, esquecendo completamente o encontro que tinha com ele.

— Esse dia foi uma exceção. Depois disso ele começou a chegar bêbado todas as noites e só queria saber que eu abrisse as pernas para ele. Quem aguenta um homem que chega em casa bêbado e só quer saber de sexo?

— Tudo bem... que seja. De qualquer forma, eu lamento que tenham terminado, mas agora precisamos ir. O mestre Shion quer falar com a gente.

Antes que Sorento e Marin saíssem de onde estavam, perceberam-se cercados pelos soldados que os encaravam. Eram em sua maioria altos e de porte físico muito forte. O maior deles, aparentando ter aproximadamente a altura de Aldebaran de Touro, se aproximou de Sorento, e o fitou de forma ameaçadora.

— Aonde acha que vai, moleque? Pensa que vai nos humilhar assim e sair como se não tivesse acontecido nada? Você nos impediu de comer essa gostosinha aí. Acha que vamos deixar você sair daqui com ela? – Desafiou.

— Marin-san, vamos sair daqui. – Disse ele, ignorando completamente a provocação e fechando os olhos.

— Filho da puta! Acha que pode nos ignorar assim? – Disse o mais alto, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Sorento, o impedindo de sair.

— Pelo que me consta, eu não devo nenhuma satisfação a vocês, portanto tire essas mãos imundas de cima de mim. – Respondeu calmo em tom baixo, irritando mais ainda o soldado.

— Hahahahaha! Pelo jeito esse riquinho está pedindo uma lição. Vamos mostrar a ele!

— Ei! O que acham que estão fazendo? É melhor nos deixarem sair em paz, se não quiserem que eu… – Marin interviu, mas foi detida por Sorento, que colocou o braço na frente dela.

— Marin-san, vamos embora. Esses caras não irão nos impedir de sair. – Disse calmo novamente.

— Seu bastardo maldito! Você vai morrer!

Um dos homens jogou o conteúdo de um copo de cerveja no rosto de Sorento, molhando também seus longos cabelos. O General virou o rosto para o lado com força para escorrer o líquido que caía sobre sua face, olhando diretamente para o autor da falseta. Ele estendeu sua Flauta para Marin, que pegou o instrumento com cuidado, e segurou uma madeixa de seu cabelo totalmente encharcada pela bebida. Cheirou o próprio cabelo e ficou extremamente irritado com o que sentiu.

— É por isso que odeio gente bêbada... Percebe o que fez no meu cabelo?

— Foda-se o seu cabelo! Agora você vai ter o que merece!

— Pobres coitados... mal sabem no que se meteram. – Disse Marin às gargalhadas, enquanto admirava a Flauta Dourada.

Marin estava certa, pois se tinha algo que Sorento mais odiava, além de gente bêbada, era ter o seu cabelo molhado. Não era vaidoso, mas ficar com as madeixas molhadas era bastante incômodo. No instante seguinte, as mesas e cadeiras que levitavam acima deles começaram a se mover de forma brusca, assustando novamente o grupo de soldados. Sorento usava a telecinese, apenas aguardando para ver qual deles seria o primeiro a ataca-lo. Todos eles olharam espantados ao redor, ao verem os objetos voando acima deles. Todos olharam para Sorento, quando um deles se manifestou:

— O que é você? Por acaso é alguma aberração?

Depois disso, todos os homens se ajoelharam no chão, temendo que todos aqueles objetos caíssem sobre eles.

— Então isso é tudo? Vocês me insultam a troco de nada, me atacam e agora vão dar para trás como covardes? Estou desapontado. Não tocarei a minha Flauta, porque vocês não são dignos de ouvi-la. Marin-san, vamos embora daqui.

Sorento fez todas as mesas e cadeiras voltarem aos seus devidos lugares, e olhou para o dono do bar, que estava atrás do balcão observando assustado.

— Não se preocupe vovô. Não tinha a menor intenção de lhe causar nenhum prejuízo. Com licença.

Ambos saíram do bar, e Marin devolveu a Flauta para Sorento.

— Incrível, Sorento. Não acredito que você resolveu o problema sem precisar dar nem sequer um soco naqueles homens. Mas eu confesso que iria adorar ver aqueles brutamontes abusados levarem uma bela lição.

— Os humanos são complicados e preconceituosos. Eles me atacaram a troco de nada, apenas pela minha aparência. Basta ver alguém diferente deles e já partem para o ataque sem se importar com as consequências e sem nem mesmo saber com quem estão mexendo.

— Você está certo. É doloroso lidar com este lado da humanidade.

— De qualquer forma, vamos logo. Shion está nos esperando.

Enquanto os dois seguiam o caminho em direção as Doze Casas, o bando de homens saiu do bar indo atrás deles.

— Seu filho da puta maldito! Riquinho de merda! Não pense que poderá nos fazer de palhaços e sair tranquilamente! Nós vamos fazer você engolir sua arrogância! – Gritou o mais alto.

— Puta que pariu... – Sussurrou. — Eu realmente não estou acreditando que esses imbecis vieram atrás de nós só para me provocar de novo.

— O que disse, moleque?

— Agora fudeu! A coisa vai ficar boa! – Marin vibrou, ao pegar a Flauta que Sorento lhe jogou.

Tirou o paletó, e também jogou para a garota, que o pegou com rapidez. Colocou-se à frente de todos os homens e olhou firmemente para o líder deles, fazendo um gesto com a mão, chamando-o para a briga. O maior deles foi o primeiro a atacar, mas Sorento desviou com facilidade, acertando um soco no meio da barriga do soldado, que tombou ajoelhado, levando as mãos ao local onde fora atingido. Os outros olharam perplexos, pois não imaginavam que um rapaz de aparência frágil e corpo esbelto pudesse ter tanta força.

— Moleque desgraçado! – Gritou nervoso, voltando a avançar contra o músico, que surpreso, reagiu.

— Ainda quer lutar? É mais desprovido de cérebro do que pensei.

Acertou um chute preciso no rosto do gigante, que voou de encontro à parede do bar, fazendo-a em pedaços, e assustando o dono do estabelecimento, que ficou chocado ao ver a parede do local ser destruída, e um bêbado entrando pelo buraco formado.

— Não sou nenhum moleque, como acabara de me chamar. Eu sou Sorento de Sirene, um dos Sete Generais de Poseidon, portanto, não deveriam julgar a música pela letra, pois o arranjo e a melodia podem surpreender.

— Vejam! Ele derrotou o mais forte de nosso grupo com apenas dois golpes. – Disse um deles.

Ao verem seu chefe caído, todos os outros soldados saíram correndo, com medo de também serem atacados.

— Bando de covardes. Sinto pena de Atena por ter em seu exército homens dessa categoria. – Disse, ao adentrar novamente no bar. – Aqui, vovô. Sinto muito pela sua parede. Eu tentei ao máximo não causar prejuízos, mas infelizmente não foi possível. Isso deve pagar suas despesas com o conserto. – Completou, ao abrir a carteira e deixar algumas notas sobre o balcão.

— Sorento, onde você está? – Perguntou Shion por telepatia.

— Desculpe a demora. É que tive que buscar a Marin-san nos arredores do Santuário e tivemos um contratempo, mas nada de importante.

— Você ainda não subiu as 12 Casas?

— Não.

— Então traga a June também.

— Entendido.

Sorento subiu as 12 Casas acompanhado de Marin. Ele acordou sua amada loira na casa de áries com um beijo apaixonado e continuou sua subida com as duas. Em seu trono, Shion meditava sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Saori não saiu do lado da cama de Julian desde que o mesmo entrou em coma, e a cada minuto que passava seu desespero só fazia aumentar. Mas o que mais o atormentava era o que havia ocorrido entre ele e Freya. Estava confuso, e não tinha nem coragem para olhar para ela de novo. Sua angústia era ainda maior, pois ele sentia algo puro e sincero por ela, e não sabia quando havia acontecido, mas era algo verdadeiro, e isso ele não podia negar.

Em seu quarto, a Princesinha pensava a mesma coisa ao lembrar do Mestre Ariano. Era bem verdade que o rosto dele não saia de sua mente desde o primeiro instante em que o viu, e que sempre sentiu algo incomum a respeito dele que não sabia explicar. Estava inquieta olhando pela janela, até que decidiu sair de seus aposentos na tentativa de encontrá-lo. Avistou o "Jovem Mestre" sentado em seu trono e ficou atrás da pilastra para não ser vista. Shion pensava sobre todas as coisas que viveu durante a última Guerra Santa, em especial na morte de seu mestre Hakurei. Lembrou da morte de seus preciosos amigos, tal como Albafica, por quem tinha muito apreço, e carregou o corpo de seu amigo pessoalmente quando o mesmo morreu. Asmita, que foi literalmente um mito ao criar o rosário para selar as almas dos Espectros. HAsgard, que se sacrificou para proteger o garoto que possui o laço com o Rei do Inferno. Manigold e Sage: Mestre e discípulo que se foram para selar o Deus da Morte. El Cid, o matador de Deuses que se tornou lenda em sua época, dentre tantos outros heróis que perderam suas vidas perante os Deuses. Sempre lembrava com revolta a morte de seu Mestre Hakurei, e mesmo ocupando o lugar dele por mais de 200 anos, sua ira contra Hades nunca iria passar. Lembrava também da doce Sasha, que fora uma Atena valente e poderosa, que conduziu seu exército com perfeição. De olhos fechados, o belo esverdeado nem sequer percebeu que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. A doce Princesa olhou curiosa ao perceber o pranto do rapaz, e por impulso se aproximou dele. Shion estava tão perdido em suas tristezas que não sentiu a presença da garota. Embora tímida, Freya apenas se sentia bem e feliz perto dele, e pouca coisa lhe importava naquele momento. Ficou com o coração partido ao vê-lo chorar, e sem pensar em mais nada o beijou da forma suave e bonita, como da primeira vez. Estava feliz, pois a única coisa em que pensava naquele momento era em sentir o gosto dos lábios dele novamente. Assustado, Shion abriu os olhos, e ao dar de cara com as volumosas madeixas loiras da Princesa Asgardiana quase teve uma síncope. Arregalou os olhos de uma forma que nem ele mesmo sabia que podia, e seu coração disparou como se fosse explodir. Com o susto, ele deu um pulo do trono e caiu desajeitado no chão. Freya achou engraçado esse lado desastrado dele, e voltou a se aproximar, secando as lágrimas de seu rosto com as costas das mãos.

— Não chore. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, não foi culpa sua. – Disse carinhosa, pousando a mão sobre o rosto dele, sentindo a maciez dos fios esverdeados.

Rendido, Shion voltou a fechar os olhos róseos, colocando sua mão sobre a dela, retribuindo o carinho.

— Eu não sei o que acontece comigo quando eu estou perto de você… só sei que sinto uma coisa muito forte que me traz para junto de você. É uma vontade enorme de ficar perto de você e de não sair do seu lado. Não sei o que é… só sei que é bom… é bom demais. – Declarou.

— Eu sei a que se refere, pois eu sinto a mesma coisa em relação a você. Isso é amor. Unicamente… amor. – Respondeu espontaneamente.

Shion se levantou, e Freya voltou a se aproximar, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo, mas ele gentilmente colocou a mão na frente, impedindo-a de avançar.

— Freya-san… por favor… não me beije de novo. – Disse direto, causando uma profunda dor no coração da jovem.

— Por que? Por que está me rejeitando se você acabou de dizer que me ama? Bem, não com essas palavras, mas indiretamente você disse.

— Você não entende. Eu sou o mestre deste Santuário e além do mais, há centenas de anos eu… – Novamente se deteve no que ia dizer.

— E só por que é o mestre não pode amar? Não pode viver como uma pessoa normal? Você é humano!

— Freya-san… há coisas na vida que…

Shion foi interrompido, pois Sorento chegou com June e Marin.

— Sorento? Chegou rápido. – Disse surpreso.

— Ah… se está ocupado, voltamos depois. – Respondeu um tanto sem graça ao perceber o que se passava entre os dois, reação compartilhada com June e Marin.

— Centenas… ele disse isso de novo. – Pensou a loira, ao lembrar das últimas palavras ditas por ele.

— Sorento! Fique, afinal eu os chamei aqui. Mas o que aconteceu? Seu cabelo está cheirando a cerveja. – Observou curioso.

— Bondade sua... ele está _fedendo_ a cerveja, o que é diferente. Foi um acidente, mas não tem importância.

— Entendo... mas poderia, de fato, me explicar o que aconteceu ao Julian?

— Ele entrou em coma devido ao uso excessivo de Cosmo. Eu não me atentei ao fato de que naquele momento ele era apenas um ser humano, e não a reencarnação do Imperador dos Mares.

— Agora entendi. Foi mesmo um erro de cálculo da sua parte. Enfim, eu mandei chamá-los porque tenho uma missão muito importante para vocês. June e Marin irão até Asgard. Um dos Guerreiros Deuses está inconsciente e aquele lugar está praticamente desprotegido. Além disso, Isaak está lá controlando a fúria do Oceano Ártico sozinho. Alguém deve dar cobertura a ele. Marin, você fará a guarda do General Marina que está protegendo Asgard. Não permita que nada de mal aconteça a ele. São ordens de Atena. June, quero que você ajude a proteger o Palácio. Precisamos dar apoio a eles neste momento. Sorento, você irá guiar as duas, mas, por favor, volte logo, pois precisamos pensar em algum plano para o nosso próximo passo o mais breve possível. Enviarei vocês 3 para lá imediatamente. Marin ficará em frente ao Oceano Ártico. Saberá quem é o General assim que o vir. Sorento e June ficarão no Palácio.

— Acho um excelente plano. De qualquer forma, ainda tenho assuntos a tratar em Asgard. Vou aproveitar para falar com o Mime e ver como está o Alberich.

— Faça isso, Sorento. Tomara que ele esteja melhor.

E graças aos poderes do Mestre, Sorento e as garotas foram mandados até Asgard, e Freya achou por bem voltar para o seu quarto e deixar Shion sozinho, antes que cometesse uma loucura e o agarrasse ali mesmo.

* * *

 **[Hospital Geral de Viena – Áustria]**

Em seu consultório, Katherine se encontrava jogada na cadeira de qualquer maneira. Havia cancelado as consultas da parte da tarde, coisa que vinha fazendo há dias. Não se conformava com o fora que levara de Sorento, e jurou para si mesma que ele ainda seria dela. Levantou apressada, e lembrando que Félix estava em sua hora de almoço, foi correndo em direção à sala do Diretor. Fuçou alguns papéis confidenciais, dentre eles uma pasta com informações completas de todos os médicos do hospital. Buscou pela de Sorento, uma Dourada, a mais importante de todas. Verificou todas as informações, e descobriu que ele estava morando na Grécia, em uma espécie de Santuário. Resolveu pegar o primeiro voo para a Grécia e ir atrás dele o mais rápido possível. Antes de dar um breve adeus ao seu confortável apartamento, a bela médica olhou para a estante. Pegou uma foto e a olhou fixamente com muito carinho.

— Nii-sama… estou com saudades. Como será que está usando sua genialidade? Nunca mais tive notícias suas... – Disse quase em um sussurro, ao contemplar a imagem de um belo rapaz, cujos olhos e cabelos eram exatamente iguais aos dela.

A jovem arrumou suas malas, e chegando ao aeroporto, pegou o primeiro voo disponível para Atenas.

— Me aguarde, Sorento, querido. Você ainda vai ouvir falar de mim.

* * *

Isaak estava sentado nas pedras às margens do Ártico. Com as pernas cruzadas, confortavelmente emanava seu Cosmo alvo e brilhante como a neve, mas que era determinado e poderoso ao mesmo tempo. Marin foi parar próximo ao local por causa do teletransporte de Shion, e ao olhar em volta, reconheceu o local da batalha entre Atena contra os Guerreiros Deuses de Hilda. Ficou um tanto apreensiva devido ao Cosmo que sentia, mas sua única tarefa ali era vigiar, e devia fazer isso sem ser notada pelo General. Triste engano. A ruiva sentou-se em uma das rochas presentes no local, mas o frio intenso a incomodava. Resolveu colocar sua máscara com o único propósito de proteger seu rosto do severo frio. E por lá ficou, olhando de costas para o General, que concentrava suas energias na tarefa que fazia, embora aquilo não significasse nada para ele. Achou tudo aquilo um tédio total e completamente desnecessário, e já contava os segundos para escapulir dali.

Em Valhalla, Thethis não saia do lado da cama de Alberich. Ao ver o rapaz tão indefeso ela acabou lembrando do motivo de sua presença ali. Sua missão era matá-lo, e deu-se conta de que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita. De costas para a porta do quarto, a Sereia mal sabia que estava sendo observada por Sorento, que havia acabado de chegar ao Palácio junto com June. Acendeu seu Cosmo e concentrou muita energia em sua mão direita, preparando-se para desferir um golpe mortal no Guerreiro Deus inerte. Sorento estava pronto para impedir a loucura que a loira estava prestes a cometer, quando viu gotas caírem sobre o lençol que cobria Alberich. Hesitante, a mão de Thethis tremia, e um choro incontrolável invadiu a sua face. A lógica lhe ordenava que matasse o jovem, mas seu coração teimava em não obedecer. Lembrou-se das mãos dele em seu corpo, a maneira maliciosa e ao mesmo tempo doce com a qual ele a tocava, o roçar de lábios, a voz grave e forte ecoando em seu ouvido, os olhos esmeralda que a fitavam despretensiosamente… o beijo que trocaram… desencorajada, ela caiu de joelhos ao lado da cama, e num piscar de olhos tirou a máscara de oxigênio que cobria o nariz e a boca do ruivo, unindo seus lábios ao dele desesperadamente. Queria sentir o calor dos beijos da Estrela Delta novamente, mas não foi possível obter resposta alguma.

— Está Confusa, Thethis? – Perguntou Sorento, anunciando sua presença e assustando a loira, que virou rapidamente para olhá-lo.

— Sorento? Que susto. Não sabia que você tinha voltado para cá.

— Suspeitei que você iria tentar matar o Alberich, mas merece os meus parabéns por ter falado a verdade. Eu sabia que você não seria capaz de tanto. Estando vivo, ele pode satisfazê-la melhor.

— Poderia economizar os insultos? Como médico, apenas me diga se ele vai ficar bem logo.

— Se ele não receber um ataque mortal carregado de Cosmo, com certeza deverá acordar logo.

A bela ficou calada enquanto Sorento examinava o Guerreiro Deus.

— Como ele está?

— Deverá ficar bem. Ele não está em coma, apenas inconsciente. O esforço cósmico foi grande, mas ele ficará bem depois de descansar bastante.

— Eu vou cuidar dele.

— Estou vendo. Percebi como está cuidando. Mas fique esperta, Thethis, por que coitada de você se eu souber que o Alberich morreu "por causas naturais". – Disse ameaçador.

Quando estava prestes a sair do quarto, June entrou, e ficou perplexa ao dar de cara com a sereia.

— O que essa piranha de água suja está fazendo aqui?! – Exclamou nervosa, ao sentir o sangue subir ao ver a ex-rival.

— Acalme-se, June-san. Não precisa reagir assim, minha querida.

— Como quer que eu me acalme? Essa bisca está bem na nossa frente.

— Já disse para não se preocupar, meu amor. Thethis está aqui por um motivo incomum, e ela não irá criar nenhum problema, acredite.

— Mas eu...

— Fique calma. Ou acha melhor que eu te acalme? – Disse carinhoso, ao lançar um olhar malicioso sobre sua donzela.

— E você vai me receitar algum remédio especial para acalmar os nervos, Sorento-sensei?

— Vou... Só que esse tipo de calmante eu só poderia dar a uma única paciente: você.

— É sério, Doutor? Pois eu vou adorar o tratamento... – respondeu mansa e rendida ao olhar magenta do amado quando ele envolveu seus braços na cintura feminina.

Os dois falavam melosos e com vozes provocantes, até que se beijaram apaixonadamente. Thethis olhava incomodada enquanto as línguas de ambos dançavam harmoniosamente num beijo sensual. A sereia engoliu em seco a provocação, e direcionou seu olhar para o adormecido Alberich, pois achava bem melhor admirar a beleza do rapaz. Quando desfizeram o beijo, June rapidamente foi em direção à Thethis, e a puxando pelos ombros, deu uma bofetada de cada lado da face da sereia, que chocada, se apoiou na parede para não cair.

— Meu amor… eu te disse que não precisava fazer isso. Caramba... eu tinha acabado de curar o rosto dela.

— Eu sei. Mas não sabe como a minha mão coçava para fazer isso. Esses tapas foram pelo que você fez ao Sorento. Por todo o sofrimento que causou a ele. Isso foi pouco perto do que você merece, sua filha da puta!

— Já desabafou? Então eu vou deixá-los a sós. – Disse conformada.

— Não se incomode. Nós é que vamos sair. Cuide bem do Alberich. – Comentou o músico, retirando-se com June.

— Sorento… essa mulher era mesmo a Thethis? Não acredito que ela nem sequer revidou. – Disse a loira, ao saírem pelo corredor.

— Ela disse estar arrependida e até me pediu perdão, mas vou ficar de olho nela.

Um misto de silêncio e apreensão se instalou entre eles. June não acreditava nem um pouco em Thethis, e claro, Sorento também não. Caminharam pelos corredores, até que deram de cara com Mime, que ficou espantado ao ver a jovem.

— Sorento-nii-san, quem é esta garota?

— Esta é June, minha namorada. Este é Mime, meu irmão mais novo.

— Você nunca me disse que tinha um irmão. Estou surpresa.

— Muito prazer. – Disseram juntos.

— E então, Nii-san, por que voltou? Achei que seu próximo passo seria ir resgatar aquele Santo de Ouro.

— E irei. Shion me pediu que trouxesse as garotas até aqui e as guiasse, e também aproveitei para ver como o Alberich está.

— Você trouxe ajuda?

— Sim. Minha namorada é a Santa de Bronze de Camaleão e irá ajudá-lo na proteção do Palácio. Marin-san, a Santa de Prata de Águia, foi mandada para proteger o Isaak enquanto ele se concentra no Oceano Ártico.

— Acha mesmo que aquele cara precise de proteção? Eu o achei bastante rude. É mais fácil ele mandar a coitada ir catar coquinhos assim que a vir.

— Isaak é mesmo rude, impulsivo e rebelde, mas acho que ele não faria nenhuma grosseria com uma mulher que lhe ofereça ajuda. Se bem que vindo do Isaak… – Cogitou apreensivo.

— Pois coitada dessa Santa… – Mime comentou de imediato.

— De qualquer forma, eu já estou voltando para o Santuário. Vou falar com o Shion para ver qual será nosso próximo passo.

* * *

Afrodite subiu até o 13º Templo à procura de Shion. Pediu uma audiência com o mestre e contou a ele tudo o que Camus e Hilda fizeram na noite anterior. Enquanto o Dourado relatava tudo, a Sacerdotisa de Odin escutava atrás das pilastras perto do trono, e ficou desesperada ao saber o que fizera com o Santo de Ouro da 11ª Casa foi exposto. Ficou chocada, e cada célula de seu corpo tremia de nervoso, e também de vergonha. Freya estava ao lado da irmã, e também espionava calada, já que tinha muitos interesses no Ariano. Shion chamou Camus até sua sala e o questionou. O francês lançou um olhar de ódio contra o Peixe Dourado, e Hilda ficou ainda mais apreensiva com a presença do Aquário.

— Camus de Aquário, seu companheiro de armas, Afrodite de Peixes, fez uma acusação séria contra você. Estou esperando uma explicação.

O jovem engoliu a própria saliva. Precisava pensar bem no que ia responder. Passeou o olhar azulado por toda a sala, e de relance avistou Hilda, que tudo ouvia. Sentiu um aperto no peito, e sua língua travou. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer. Não sabia como reagir, pois ambos não tiveram tempo para conversar sobre o que iriam fazer depois e como iriam lidar com essa situação. Ou mesmo se iriam assumir uma relação na frente de todos.

— Então, Camus de aquário? Não vai dizer nada? Ordeno que me conte sua versão dos fatos.

— Deixa que eu conto Grande Mestre. – Comunicou Miro de Escorpião, fazendo sua grande entrada.

— Miro... O que _você_ teria a dizer sobre isso? – Perguntou o esverdeado.

— Afrodite está se baseando em um equívoco para acusar o Camus de uma coisa extremamente grave.

— Pode se explicar melhor, Escorpião?

— Estou dizendo que foi _isso_ que ele viu! – Revelou o azulado, puxando uma peruca prateada de dentro de uma sacola.

Camus e Hilda olharam pasmos, sem entender do que se tratava a intervenção do Guardião da Oitava Casa. Afrodite olhou ainda mais espantado, sacando a óbvia mentira.

— O que é isso, Miro? Não estou com paciência para rodeios, então fale logo do que se trata toda essa confusão.

— É simples, Grande Mestre. Estou tentando explicar que foi _isso_ que este depravado do Afrodite viu ontem à noite. Eu estava voltando de uma festa à fantasia, porém esqueci da hora de fazer minha ronda noturna pelas 12 Casas. Eu ainda estava fantasiado quando passei de Aquário até o topo para iniciar a minha ronda. Esse maluco me confundiu com a Sacerdotisa de Odin porque eu estava usando uma peruca da mesma cor do cabelo dela, e isso aconteceu porque ele passou a noite inteira bebendo como um louco.

— Isso é verdade? – Perguntou o mestre.

— Claro que sim, Mestre. É como eu estou dizendo. – Respondeu Miro com uma atuação impecável.

— Seu desgraçado mentiroso! Acaso não tem vergonha de mentir tão descaradamente assim? Você sabe muito bem que o que acabou de dizer é uma mentira descarada. – Rebateu o Peixe, extremamente revoltado.

Partiu para cima do Escorpião, tentando desferir-lhe um soco, mas foi detido pelo mesmo, que segurou seu punho. Virou o corpo para trás, e num movimento rápido, lançou Afrodite contra o chão, que sentiu uma forte dor em suas costas. O belo contra-atacou, dando um salto do chão, e rapidamente acertou um soco na face e de Miro, pegando o azulado de surpresa. Enquanto os dois Dourados se atracavam, Camus se manifestou, e com seu Cosmo lançou um poderoso jato de água sobre Afrodite.

— Esfrie a cabeça, porra!

— CHEGA DESSA PALHAÇADA!

Shion emanou sei poderosíssimo Cosmo Dourado, exercendo uma grande pressão sobre todos ali presentes. Os três Dourados, incluindo Hilda e Freya, que ali estavam escondidas, foram ao chão, tamanho o poder do Mestre. Quando os ânimos se acalmaram e o Cosmo de Shion cessou, Hilda invadiu o local e resolveu se manifestar.

— Tudo isso é uma grande calúnia! Como se atrevem a falar assim de mim? Quem pensam que eu sou? Eu exijo que se retratem disso imediatamente. – Exigiu a princesa.

Camus, que até então não havia se manifestado verbal mente sobre o assunto, sentiu um grande pesar em seu coração com as palavras da prateada. Decepcionou-se, e a única coisa que queria naquele momento era sair dali.

— Hilda-san... sentimos muito por este transtorno. Parece que já foi provado que tudo não passou de um equívoco muito infeliz de meu Santo de Ouro de Peixes. Em nome de todo o Santuário de Atena, eu peço humildemente que nos desculpe.

— Desculpas aceitas, mas por favor, deve aprender a educar melhor os seus subordinados. – Disse a bela, deixando a sala.

— Está satisfeito, Afrodite? Está feliz com a grande confusão que me causou? Passei vergonha com a Representante de Odin na Terra por sua causa. Eu quero os três fora daqui imediatamente!

— Sim, Mestre! – Disseram juntos.

Os três Dourados começaram a descer as escadas em direção a peixes, quando Miro deu meia volta.

— Você perdeu a cabeça Afrodite? Faz ideia da merda que você estava prestes a cometer?

— Tudo fracassou por sua culpa! Quem mandou você se meter onde não devia? Camus comeu aquela mulher, e ambos tiveram a coragem de negar na cara dura.

— Enlouqueceu, Afrodite? Guarda tanto rancor assim só porque o Camus acabou com a sua farra, a ponto de prejudicar um companheiro de armas desse jeito? – Disse revoltado, dirigindo seu punho contra o sueco.

— Deixe, Miro. Gente assim não merece que nossos punhos se sujem ao tocar neles.

— Como se atreve? Pinguim filho da puta!

— Diamond Dust!

A poderosíssima rajada de gelo disparada por Camus acertou Afrodite em cheio, e o mesmo foi lançado contra uma das pilastras, fazendo com que ela desmoronasse e o rapaz caísse bastante machucado.

— Está enganado, Miro. Afrodite não é, nem nunca foi nosso companheiro de armas. Um verdadeiro companheiro não faz o que ele fez, ao passo que você sim demonstrou ser um amigo de verdade hoje, por isso você sempre será o meu melhor amigo. – Disse ele, estendendo sua mão ao escorpião, que apertou brevemente, e eles compartilharam um breve abraço, rumando para suas respectivas Casas em seguida.

* * *

Sorento apareceu na frente de Shion, e o Mestre, apreensivo, esperava por uma posição do General.

— Shion. Finalmente chegou a hora. Este é o momento mais oportuno para tentarmos trazer o Mu de volta. Mas eu tenho um pedido.

— E qual seria?

— Shaina-san deverá ir comigo.

— Eu não entendo o porquê disso, mas se você julga necessário, pode levá-la com você. Mas onde ela está?

— Estou bem aqui! – Falou a Santa de Prata, surpreendendo a ambos com sua entrada.

— Sorento, tem certeza de que tudo vai correr bem? Vocês dois sozinhos conseguirão trazer o Mu de volta?

— Confie em mim. Agora que Isaak voltou, esta é a hora certa para agirmos.

— Mas por que precisa da Shaina?

— Apenas confie no meu julgamento. Se tudo der certo, voltaremos com ele em breve. Desta vez não haverá nenhum erro de cálculo de minha parte.

— Sendo assim, eu confio em vocês. Vão!

— Iremos imediatamente.

— Mas como vamos chegar até lá? – Shaina perguntou intrigada.

— Não se preocupe. Eu sou um General Marina, lembra?

E acendendo o seu Cosmo, o pingente que Sorento usa no pescoço brilhou, e rapidamente ambos foram transportados até os domínios do Imperador dos Sete Mares. Ao chegarem no Reino governado por Poseidon, os dois caminharam cuidadosamente até o lado de fora do principal prédio do Templo de Poseidon, e ficaram atrás de uma grande rocha, apenas esperando para agir. Shaina lançou um olhar para Sorento em sua ansiedade.

— Então, Sorento? O que faremos a seguir?

— Tenha paciência, Shaina-san. Por enquanto... ficaremos apenas em standby.

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

Mas minha gente... quanta treta foi essa? Um standby acabou ficando imenso, mas foi necessário. Shion não gostou nadinha do barraco que Afrodite causou. E Miro troll... EU AMO VOCÊ! Para quem achava que o Escorpião iria sacanear o Camus…. Errou. xD. Ele sim mostrou que é amigo de verdade, e que faz muito bem em ficar longe do álcool colhendo a safadeza alheia rsrs. Mas Hildinha... Mando mal, hein... E Camus não vai reagir nada bem. Finalmente Sorento e Shaina foram ao resgate de Mu, e o próximo capítulo promete grandes tretas. Katherine vai voltar com tudo. A baranga não desiste mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Grandes beijos e até o próximo.


	19. Capítulo 19 - Vontade do Atlântico Sul

**Capítulo 19 – Vontade do** **Atlântico** **Sul**

Fazia meia hora desde que o voo onde Katherine embarcou para Atenas havia decolado. Grande parte dos passageiros já dormia, incluindo a jovem médica. Poucos minutos depois, um grupo de três homens levantou de suas cadeiras, e no movimento suspeito, abriram a cabine de comando da aeronave. Com os rostos cobertos por toucas pretas, eles anunciaram o sequestro do avião.

O desespero dos tripulantes foi generalizado, mas os assaltantes fizeram tudo com bastante calma. A primeira exigência foi que eles mantivessem o silêncio para não acordar os outros passageiros, e para que ninguém percebesse o que estava acontecendo. O grupo armado com várias pistolas conseguiu despistar a segurança do aeroporto e embarcar com o armamento. O objetivo deles era a cidade do Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil, onde iriam contrabandear várias mercadorias falsificadas no grande comércio do centro da cidade. Rapidamente eles ordenaram para que o curso da aeronave fosse mudado diretamente para o Brasil. Embora o Comandante tenha explicado a eles que o combustível disponível no avião não seria suficiente para determinado trajeto, os bandidos não se conformaram e insistiram na ideia.

Embora extremamente nervosos, piloto e copiloto deram prosseguimento a viagem, já que era a única alternativa que eles tinham, além, é claro, de rezar a Deus para que todos chegassem em segurança ao seu destino. Tendo o plano de voo e a rota modificados em cima da hora, o avião passou a sobrevoar a região do Atlântico Norte, e poucos minutos depois, do Atlântico Sul. O combustível que alimentava a aeronave já estava escasso, e o avião começou a tremer de forma anormal ao sobrevoar o oceano perto do Equador. O piloto fazia de tudo para manter o avião o mais seguramente possível em voo, mas foi inútil, devido às condições técnicas e também climáticas, pois naquele momento uma forte tempestade atingia aquele ponto do oceano, já perto do nordeste do Brasil.

No Templo de Poseidon, Sorento e Shaina ainda mantinham sua vigilância, no que Sorento chamou de "standby". Eles vigiavam cada passo de Kanon, até que pudessem entrar no Templo sem serem vistos por ninguém. Enquanto vigiavam, a verde percebeu um comportamento estranho por parte de Sorento. O Cosmo do rapaz foi emanado de repente, e com os olhos fechados e a cabeça baixa, ele parecia estar sentindo alguma coisa nada agradável.

— Sorento? O que aconteceu? Você está passando mal? Não pode emanar seu Cosmo dessa maneira, caso contrário podem nos descobrir aqui!

— Shaina-san... eu estou sentindo uma coisa... uma coisa muito forte.

— Mas o que é? Fale logo, criatura! Está me deixando nervosa.

— É uma agitação. Está vindo do Atlântico Sul.

— Atlântico Sul? Mas este não é o oceano que você protege?

— Exatamente.

— Mas o que pode estar acontecendo lá?

— Eu estou vendo. As imagens estão muito claras. Um avião... uma tempestade. Sim... ele vai cair. Chocou-se contra as águas e explodiu.

— Sorento, onde você está vendo isso, ainda mais com os olhos fechados? Eu não estou vendo nada. – Disse a Prateada, olhando para os lados.

— Uma pessoa... eu sinto uma pessoa. – Ele continuou. — Essa pessoa caiu nas águas. Não pude ver quem é não sei se é homem, mulher ou criança. Vontade do mar... vontade do Atlântico Sul... não permita que esta pessoa morra. Águas sagradas, levem esta pessoa até um local seguro.

Shaina olhou em volta como uma tonta. Sentiu-se uma burra por não ver nem ouvir nada, tão pouco fazer ideia do que Sorento estava falando. Os dois permaneceram escondidos no mesmo lugar, e em pouco tempo Sorento voltou ao normal, e seu Cosmo não foi percebido por ninguém.

— Sorento... você está bem? Não está passando mal?

— Não... eu não estou passando mal. Foi apenas uma visão.

— Hum... entendo. Mas a sua mão... está sangrando. – Disse ao observar a mão esquerda do rapaz. Espere. Eu vou cuidar disso – Completou, já se preparando para rasgar um pedaço do tecido que usa em sua cintura e fazer um curativo na mão do músico.

— Não me toque! – Disse exaltado, ao perceber que ela pretendia tocar em sua mão ferida.

— Desculpe eu só queria ajudar.

— Não. Sou eu que peço desculpas. Agi por impulso. Deixe que eu mesmo faço isso. – Respondeu, tirando um rolo de bandagens do próprio bolso e enfaixando a mão.

— Sorento, porque você ficou tão alterado? Por um segundo eu pensei que você não quisesse que eu encostasse no seu sangue.

— Não é isso. Apenas me assustei por um segundo, pela visão que acabei de ter.

— Mas o que aconteceu exatamente?

— Foi horrível, Shaina-san. O avião explodiu. Provavelmente todos morreram.

— Eu sinto muito. Deve ser horrível ter esse tipo de visão e não poder fazer nada para ajudar.

— É... Mas tomara que aquela única pessoa que eu senti tenha se salvado graças à vontade do Atlântico Sul.

— Tomara...

Não muito longe dali, no Pilar do Atlântico Norte, Kanon saia de sua casa dentro da construção depois de uma breve sessão de cuidados pessoais. Trajava sua Escama com elegância, e agora com os cabelos secos e arrumados, ele caminhava despreocupadamente pelo Reino Marinho. Chegou próximo aos domínios do Atlântico Sul, e bem perto do Pilar, avistou um corpo caído no chão. Surpreso, o Dragão Marinho caminhou até a pessoa em questão, e chegando mais perto, concluiu ser uma mulher. O mais incrível é que ela carregava uma bolsa atravessada em seu tronco, e não a perdeu, mesmo depois de ter caído na água. Kanon pegou a mulher nos braços e a levou até o Atlântico Norte. Adentrou o Pilar e colocou a moça em sua cama, cobrindo o corpo da jovem com o lençol que adornava o leito. Pegou a bolsa de Katherine, tentando ver se a mesma tinha algum documento. Encontrou a carteira dela e pegou sua identidade. Viu o crachá e descobriu que ela é uma médica da Áustria, e logo lembrou do país natal de Sorento. Ficou curioso para saber como aquela garota havia ido parar diretamente no Templo de Poseidon, e várias coisas se passaram pela cabeça do General ao imaginar o que teria acontecido com ela. Como daria muito trabalho esperar que ela acordasse para lhe fazer perguntas, o gêmeo mais velho achou melhor vasculhar a mente da médica para descobrir o que de fato aconteceu.

Pousou sua mão sobre a testa dela, e pôde ter acesso aos acontecimentos anteriores. Ele viu um avião sendo sequestrado e pouco tempo depois entrando em pane. O desespero tomou conta dos passageiros, enquanto a aeronave entrava em turbulência sobrevoando o Atlântico Sul. Katherine teve um breve momento de lucidez, e foi a única a ter uma ideia razoável em meio ao caos. A aflição dos passageiros só fazia aumentar à medida que o avião se aproximava de uma queda certa no mar. As saídas de emergência não funcionavam por causa da pane elétrica, e esperta, a jovem pegou um paraquedas e se equipou com ele, entrando no banheiro do avião. Ela abriu a janela, por onde acabou pulando no mar sem pensar duas vezes. Assim que caiu na água, ela soltou o paraquedas de si e começou a nadar desesperadamente para o mais longe possível. Katherine apenas pôde sentir um tremendo choque e um imenso barulho quando o avião explodiu ao cair no Oceano, impedindo que qualquer um lá dentro sobrevivesse. A correnteza se agitou por causa do forte impacto da explosão, e a mulher acabou sendo arrastada para as profundezas do Atlântico Sul. Sua morte seria certa se não fosse a vontade do mar de salvá-la unida ao Cosmo de Sorento, que a guiou diretamente para onde Kanon a encontrou, sem que nem mesmo o próprio Sorento percebesse isso.

— Então foi isso... A vontade do Atlântico Sul salvou a vida dessa garota. Mas aquele Cosmo... Só pode ter sido ele. – Pensou o azulado.

* * *

Na casa de Peixes, Afrodite praguejava frente ao espelho. Estava todo machucado por ter recebido em cheio o Pó de Diamante de Camus, e tinha cortes por todo o corpo, incluindo seu rosto.

— Olha o que aquele desgraçado fez no meu rosto... tirou toda a minha maquiagem...

Depois de xingar Camus por alguns instantes, o pisciano lembrou de quando o Aquário apertou a mão de Miro e agradeceu sua amizade. Na hora, ele deu de ombros, mas lembrar de que nem Camus e nem nenhum outro Dourado o considerava um companheiro o machucou. Refletiu, e acabou percebendo que esteve prestes a prejudicar um companheiro de forma grave por um motivo fútil e estúpido, e agradeceu à Atena por Miro ter aparecido e suas más intenções não terem se concretizado. Achou melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, mas definitivamente precisava pedir desculpas. Colocou a cabeça no travesseiro pensando em como poderia se desculpar, enquanto a noite caia sobre o santuário de Atena.

Mais tarde, por volta de 4 da manhã, Camus estava de pé na montanha que fazia parte da frente da sua casa. Não conseguiu fechar os olhos um segundo sequer naquela noite, portanto, ele estava ali, fazendo uma espécie de hora extra, tendo uma visão de todo o santuário. Hilda decidiu que estava na hora de procurar o Aquário. Chegou rapidamente na 11ª Casa, e deu de cara com a imagem do Dourado de costas. A capa e os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento, ainda que de costas, era algo lindo de se ver. Sem demora, a prateada o abraçou por trás, e sentiu a temperatura fria do metal que envolvia o corpo de seu amado. Camus, porém, não mexeu nenhum centímetro de seu corpo. Apenas permaneceu quieto e em silêncio. Não queria falar com ela, muito menos vê-la. Estava bastante decepcionado pelo fato de ela ter negado tudo na frente do Mestre Shion, e o que menos ele queria naquele momento eram falsas demonstrações de afeto por parte dela. Hilda estranhou a extrema frieza de Camus, e separando-se dele, virou para encará-lo.

— O que foi, meu amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou carinhosa.

— "Meu amor"? Como pode ser tão hipócrita? – Respondeu frio.

— O que foi? Por que está falando assim comigo? – Disse incrédula.

— "Isso é uma grande calúnia". Não foi isso que disse na frente do Mestre?

— Do que está falando? Espere um pouco... você está com raiva? Por acaso queria que eu assumisse o que fizemos na frente do Mestre do Santuário?

— Exatamente.

— Você ficou louco? Como acha que eu poderia me expor dessa maneira por causa do que fizemos?

— E segundo Hilda-sama, o que nós fizemos?

— Não estou entendendo esse seu tom de ironia. Por que está falando assim comigo?

— Já falei que não sou homem de ironias. Muito me espanta o tamanho da sua hipocrisia. Você renegou o que vivemos ontem. Pensei que o que houve entre nós tivesse significado pra você tanto quanto significou pra mim.

Um incômodo e doloroso silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Camus estava extremamente ferido e decepcionado. Não conseguia acreditar que Hilda realmente tenha menosprezado tudo o que viveram e as juras de amor que trocaram na noite anterior apenas por moralismos falsos.

— Não vai falar nada? – Perguntou o Aquário, controlando-se ao máximo para não perder a paciência.

Hilda não conseguia falar. Estava surpresa pelas palavras do Guardião da Penúltima Casa.

— Seu silêncio está mais do que claro pra mim. Eu não passei de um alívio para as suas necessidades carnais. O que fizemos causou vergonha pra você. Agora responda o que diabos nós fizemos, afinal?

— Fizemos sexo.

— Resposta errada... fizemos amor.

— Camus...

— Não diga nada. Não precisa se explicar por que a sua negativa diante de todos já me mostrou que o "eu te amo" que ouvi de você era uma grande mentira.

— Camus, você não está entendendo. Eu fiz isso por que...

— Acha mesmo que eu seria seu amante as escondidas?

— Não. É que eu não posso simplesmente assumir uma relação de forma precipitada.

— Então por que se precipitou quando veio aqui e se entregou a mim?

— Eu estava confusa, sei lá. Eu te procurei por que...

— Pelo seu comportamento na frente do Mestre Shion, entendi perfeitamente que você me usou como consolo, da mesma forma que poderia ter escolhido qualquer outro Dourado das Casas seguintes.

O sangue de Hilda ferveu com aquelas palavras. Por mais que ele estivesse magoado, pensar daquela forma era um grande equívoco. Com raiva, ela encheu a mão e desferiu uma forte bofetada no rosto de Camus, que permaneceu com a cabeça virada sem expressar a menor reação.

— Como se atreve a me julgar dessa maneira? Como pode pensar que eu me deitaria com qualquer um se não houvesse amor?

— Já percebi como demonstra seu amor. – Disse triste, ao passo que um filete de sangue escorria pela lateral de sua boca.

— Eu não queria ter usado tanta força... eu.

— Sabe de uma coisa... tudo isso foi um grande erro. Você me fez perceber isso. Faça um favor a mim e a você mesma: não me procure mais. Nem sequer olhe na minha cara, e não esqueça de usar uma peruca azul marinho quando voltar. Nunca se sabe quando haverá algum Peixe nos espionando.

— Está me dispensando?

— Posso desenhar com gelo, caso não tenha sido bem claro.

— Claro até demais, como sempre. Adeus.

Antes de sair, Hilda deu uma última olhada em Camus. Era a primeira vez que o via trajando sua armadura. O brilho da lua cheia refletindo no metal Dourado criava um efeito maravilhoso. Camus já era naturalmente belo, e com sua armadura e a luz da lua, ele conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito. E assim, uma desolada Hilda subiu as escadarias, deixando para trás as lágrimas congeladas e as gotas de sangue que escorriam pelo rosto do Aquário apaixonado.

* * *

No Templo Submarino, Shaina estava impaciente. Continuava em standby com Sorento, e já estava nervosa por achar que nunca poderia agir, até que Sorento se levantou, causando curiosidade na moça.

— Aonde vai?

— Não se preocupe. Só vou achar um lago para me lavar. Meu cabelo ainda está cheio de cerveja e não tive como limpar esse estrago. Já estou à beira da agonia.

— Mas não seria uma imprudência? E se alguém te ver?

— Nosso problema maior é o Kanon. Desde que ele não nos veja está ótimo.

— Mas Sorento...

— Está tudo bem. Qualquer um que me vir eu mato e pronto. É simples.

— Mata?

Ele sorriu.

— Eu não vou sair por aí matando e dando trabalho para Hades, ainda mais por serem meus companheiros de armas também. Mas digamos que eles irão tirar uma longa soneca forçada, se é que você me entende.

— Entendi. Então se cuida.

— Você também. Apenas fique vigiando para ver se Kanon volta, e pelo amor de Poseidon, não faça nada.

— Hunf... como se fosse fácil. – Retrucou.

Rapidamente Sorento encontrou um pequeno lago não muito longe dali onde pôde lavar as roxas madeixas. Tirou o paletó, a camisa e a gravata para que não os molhasse, e ajoelhado na beira do lago tomou o cuidado para lavar apenas seus cabelos. Não demorou muito para que Sorento voltasse para onde estava Shaina. A Prateada ficou embaraçada ao ver o General chegar sem camisa e com os cabelos molhados. Não pôde deixar de dar uma boa espiada no belo corpo masculino e ruborizou.

— June tem mesmo muita sorte.

— Eh?

— Quer dizer... June tem sorte por você corresponder ao amor dela.

— Acho que nós dois tivemos sorte de nos encontrarmos.

— Você está certo. Deve ser bom quando nosso amor é correspondido. Sorento... muito obrigada por me trazer até aqui.

— Sei que você ama o Mu e fará qualquer coisa para trazê-lo de volta.

Shaina se engasgou com a própria saliva, e passou a tossir compulsivamente. Sorento colocou as mãos sobre as costas dela, e a tosse passou instantaneamente.

— Muito obrigada. Me salvou.

— É para isso que eu sou médico você não precisa se envergonhar do que sente e digo mais eu não irei conseguir trazer o meu amigo de volta sem a sua ajuda apenas confie em mim e faça exatamente o que eu disser que tudo vai dar certo.

— Tomara que sim. Essa consumição está me matando. Quando é que vamos agir?

— A pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Precisamos saber onde o Kanon está e o que está fazendo para depois agirmos.

— Odeio essas frases feitas. Mas ele saiu há um tempão. Não acha que seria uma boa hora para agirmos?

— Acho que tem razão. Está na hora.

No Atlântico Norte, Katherine começava a abrir os olhos. Quando sua visão finalmente se estabilizou, ela olhou ao redor e percebeu estar em um quarto. A última coisa de que se lembrava era do acidente que sofreu e de ter afundado nas profundezas do oceano. Kanon estava sentado ao lado da cama, e ficou surpreso ao ver a mulher acordar. Assustada, a médica se encolheu, envolvendo mais ainda o lençol em seu corpo.

— Você está bem, garota? Parece que sofreu um acidente grave.

— Quem é você o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Que lugar é este? – Perguntou nervosa.

— Uma pergunta de cada vez não acha? Eu sou Kanon, General Marina que protege o Pilar do Atlântico Norte. Você está nos domínios de Poseidon, o Rei dos Mares. Aqui é o santuário do Mar, muito além dos limites das profundezas marinhas. – Explicou.

— Espere um pouco... eu que sofro o acidente e o maluco aqui é você? Como pode dizer que estamos no fundo do mar? Então para onde foi a água?

— Humanos comuns e sua falta de fé... escute, garota, não vale a pena explicar a você todos os detalhes porque se eu fosse fazer isso ficaria aqui um mês inteiro contando tudo, portanto... – Disse já impaciente, aproximando sua mão da testa dela.

— O que vai fazer? Não se aproxime de mim. – Ameaçou.

— Fique quieta. Daqui a alguns segundos você já saberá tudo o que precisa.

E como se fosse um filme através de sua mente, Kanon projetou as imagens de tudo o que Katherine precisava saber. Ela soube sobre os santos de Atena, os Generais Marinas e os Guerreiros Deuses. Viu a imagem de alguém familiar no Palácio Valhalla em Asgard e ficou extremamente surpresa. Com a ação, Kanon também teve acesso às lembranças da moça, e descobriu a paixão dela por Sorento. A jovem médica ficou chocada com tudo o que estava descobrindo em poucos segundos, e achou mais incrível ainda o fato de Sorento também ser um General.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que tudo isso seja mesmo verdade. Jamais passou pela minha cabeça a existência de Deuses e Guerreiros superpoderosos como vocês, muito menos que Sorento fosse um deles. Não, isso tudo só pode ser piada ou então eu devo estar sonhando e tendo alucinações por causa do acidente... só pode ser isso. – Falava sem parar.

— Quer fazer o favor de ficar quieta? Se ainda duvida que seja verdade, como pode explicar o fato de estar aqui?

Katherine levantou rapidamente e olhou pela janela do quarto. Quase teve um treco quando olhou para cima e viu algo semelhante ao céu. Não levou muito tempo para perceber que se tratava da água do mar sobre suas cabeças.

— Você está brincando né? – Questionou atônita olhando para ele.

— Não. – Respondeu com uma expressão extremamente séria, que a fez perceber que tudo aquilo era mesmo verdade.

— Ei... você disse que o Sorento também é um General como você. Será que você poderia me dizer onde eu posso encontrá-lo?

— Você alimenta fortes sentimentos por ele, estou certo?

— Está sim. Eu o amo. Quero ele junto comigo. Não posso deixar uma qualquer roubá-lo de mim e ficar por isso mesmo.

— Percebo que sim, aliás, sinto uma forte vontade vindo de você. O que você estaria disposta a fazer para que o General do Atlântico Sul caísse a seus pés rapidinho? – Perguntou maldoso.

— Qualquer coisa. – Respondeu direta.

— Direto ao ponto e sem hesitação, tal como eu esperava que fosse.

— E como você poderá me ajudar?

— Você é jovem, é linda. Tenho certeza de que não teria trabalho algum para conquistar um homem.

— Se todos os homens pensassem como você, com certeza não teria mesmo nenhum trabalho. Agora seja direto e diga como vai me ajudar.

— Relaxe, garota. A primeira coisa que farei é mandar você para onde deve estar. O resto será por sua própria conta. Se você tem inteligência suficiente para ser uma médica, aposto que será astuta o bastante para controlar a situação a seu favor.

— E para onde você vai me mandar?

— Prepare-se para sentir o frio do Ártico percorrer a sua espinha, por que você irá direto para Asgard.

— Asgard... Mas é lá que...

— Mas você não poderá ir para lá disse jeito. Vou pegar algumas roupas da Comandante dos Marinas que estava aqui a pouco tempo. São roupas de frio que certamente caberão em você.

E depois de se trocar, Kanon enviou Katherine diretamente para Asgard, onde a ruiva parou na porta do Palácio. Incrivelmente ela entrou sem ser vista por ninguém, e acabou chegando no corredor dos quartos. Começou a abrir uma por uma das portas até encontrar quem procurava, mas só tinha dado de cara com quartos vazios. Poucas tentativas depois ela acabou achando o quarto de Alberich, e encontrou o jovem na cama, inconsciente, e Thethis ao lado dele segurando sua mão. A loira beijou na mão do rapaz com carinho, olhando para ele da mesma forma. Katherine não segurou a emoção, e empurrando Thethis, foi direto para cima do Guerreiro Deus.

— Albe-nii-sama! Nii-sama! – Exclamou desesperada vendo seu amado irmão daquele jeito.

— Ei, quem você pensa que é para ir entrando assim? – Reclamou a loira.

— Isso eu que pergunto. Quem _você_ pensa que é para estar nessa intimidade toda com o meu irmão?

— Irmão...? Mas... olhando bem... – Observou surpresa ao notar a incrível semelhança física entre eles.

— Já chega de conversa. Eu quero saber logo o que aconteceu para ele estar neste estado.

Enquanto Katherine interrogava Thethis, June vinha se aproximando do quarto e acabou ouvindo parte da conversa antes de entrar.

— Eu não acredito no que estou vendo! A piranha de água suja e a sirigaita vestida de vela no mesmo lugar? É pegadinha, né? Cadê a câmera escondida? – Disse a Bronzeada, extremamente indignada.

— Será que tudo que sai da sua boca são insultos? Tenha um pouco mais de respeito. Não percebe que aqui tem uma pessoa doente? – Reclamou a Sereia.

— Mas olha só quem fala... o mais perfeito exemplo de ser humano... – retrucou a outra loira.

— Sua dupla de oxigenadas imbecis! Falem logo o que aconteceu com meu irmão! Ele foi assaltado? Uma tentativa de homicídio? Falem logo! – Esbravejou a ruiva.

— Assalto? Tentativa de homicídio? – Debochou June às gargalhadas.

— Em que planeta você vive queridinha? Alberich está inconsciente depois de ter usado todo o seu Cosmo para conter as águas do Oceano Ártico, mas não se preocupe, ele deve melhorar logo. – Completou Thethis.

— Guerreiro Deus? Cosmo...? – Repetiu para si mesma, tentando processar toda a informação que Kanon havia lhe dado.

— Acho que finalmente a "Onee-chan" entendeu. – June debochou novamente.

— E você aí, garota de rosa, não acha que o carnaval já passou faz tempo para você estar vestida assim? – Katherine disse, apontando para as Escamas de Thethis, e apenas conseguiu arrancar muitas risadas da jovem.

— Mas essa mulher é completamente sem noção. – Disse Thethis, ainda rindo muito. — Espere um pouco... eu conheço muito bem essas roupas. São minhas! Onde diabos você as pegou?

— Não te interessa.

— E você por que está aqui? Por acaso veio se oferecer para o _meu_ Sorento de novo? – Interviu June.

Toda a conversa ia muito bem até o nome de Sorento ser citado. Katherine ficou extremamente incomodada.

— É mesmo, sua loira aguada? Pois agora eu vou lhe fazer a mesma pergunta: desde quando ele se tornou propriedade sua?

— Desde que fizemos amor e ele disse "eu te amo". É suficiente pra você, ou prefere que eu desenhe em gráficos? – Disse altiva.

— E para sua informação, fique sabendo que seu irmão beija muito bem. Os lábios dele são deliciosos, e ele tem uma pegada que... Aiai... – Thethis concluiu a provocação.

— Suas loiras vagabundas! Como se atrevem? Eu vou dar o que vocês merecem! – Gritou furiosa, indo para cima das duas de uma vez, mas Thethis desviou.

As duas se atracaram. Katherine puxou os cabelos de June, e ambas caíram, batendo na cama de Alberich, fazendo-a balançar. Elas rolaram no chão se arranhando e puxando os cabelos uma da outra enquanto gritavam insultos.

— Sua cachorra! Como ousou dar a 'prikita' para o Sorento? Ele sempre foi _meu_ desde os tempos de faculdade. Ele nunca iria querer saber de você!

— Vadia! Eu vou fazer você engolir os dentes por falar tamanha barbaridade!

E continuaram brigando. Se levantaram e trocaram bofetadas. Uma acertou o rosto da outra, e June usou as unhas quando a atacou, deixando a marca no rosto da rival. Sentiu o ardor em seu rosto, e bufou de ódio ao passar a mão e ver o sangue escorrer. Devolveu o tapa, acertando com tanta força que a loira novamente bateu na cama de Alberich.

— Parem com isso vocês duas! Alberich está mal, será que não conseguem entender? – Gritou Thethis, tentando proteger o corpo inerte do Guerreiro Deus da fúria das duas loucas.

Mime, que andava pelos corredores de Valhalla em suas roupas civis, ouviu os gritos, e rapidamente foi até o quarto da Estrela Delta, chegando a tempo de pegar todo o barraco.

— E você quer apanhar também? Sua galinha! Quem mandou encostar no meu irmão? Ele é bom demais pra você. Nem sequer olhe para ele pra não estragar.

A gritaria continuava, até que Mime entrou para acabar com a zona.

— JÁ CHEGA! O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – Foi obrigado a gritar para atrair a atenção das garotas.

Katherine estava descontrolada, e foi para cima de Thethis, puxando o cabelo da Sereia.

— Ficou louca? Pretende machucar até seu próprio irmão?

Nada do que era falado estava sendo ouvido pela bela médica. Ela virou de costas e acertou um tapa no rosto de Mime achando que era June. Ele a puxou pelo braço, irado, colando seu corpo no dela com rispidez.

— Mas que inferno! Eu já mandei vocês pararem! – Exclamou sério enquanto a sacudia.

Depois do belo e literal sacode de Mime, Katherine finalmente se aquietou, mas não exatamente por ter sido sacudida. Teve um baque ao ouvir a voz dele, já que era bem parecida com a de Sorento, e ao focar nos olhos róseos ficou confusa.

— Ah! Me solta! Eu vou quebrar a cara dessas duas vigaristas. – Voltou a se debater nos braços dele.

— Quieta!

Nada do que Mime fazia conseguia acalmar a médica descontrolada, e como estavam no quarto de Alberich, e o mesmo estava inconsciente, ele não tinha tempo a perder, e precisava acabar com aquela bagunça imediatamente. Sem escolha, o Guerreiro Deus rapidamente puxou a ruiva pela nuca e a beijou. Mesmo depois de ser beijada, Katherine ainda lutava. Com os olhos abertos, tentava se soltar do agarre do alaranjado. Mime invadiu a boca da desconhecida com sua língua fervente, e sentiu o corpo da ruiva enfraquecer de imediato. Finalmente ela deixou acontecer, e fechou os olhos lentamente se entregando ao momento, enquanto sentia o toque tão íntimo e invasivo do rapaz. Assim que percebeu que ela já tinha se "acalmado", Mime a soltou, rompendo de vez o contato entre eles, colocando as mãos para trás.

— Olha, me desculpa. Eu sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas nessa situação, eu não achei outra maneira de fazer você voltar a si. A propósito, quem é você e o que faz nos domínios do Palácio Valhalla?

Katherine ficou parada, em silêncio, como se não tivesse ouvido uma só palavra. E rápida como um raio, ela avançou no rapaz, e o puxando pelos cabelos, deu-lhe um beijo desejoso. June e Thethis colocaram as mãos na boca e arregalaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, surpresas. Foi a vez do Guerreiro Deus arregalar os olhos, sem entender absolutamente nada. Ela sugava e mordiscava os lábios do rapaz, que não demonstrava reação, e quando sua pouca sanidade voltou, ela soltou o músico, indo diretamente em direção a cama de seu irmão, e pegando o estetoscópio que estava sobre a cabeceira, o examinou.

— Ei, o que acha que está fazendo? – Questionou Mime.

— Eu sou médica e ele é meu irmão, então não se meta! – Respondeu alterada.

— Arg! Mas que chatice! Vai começar tudo de novo...

— Que alívio. Parece que ele está bem.

— Jura? Descobriu o mundo né? Eu já tinha dito isso. – Respondeu Thethis.

Sem mais nem menos Katherine saiu, deixando todos com cara de bobos.

— Alguém pode me explicar que raios aconteceu aqui? Só me aparecem loucas. A mulher me agarrou do nada. Se eu desse mole ela me estuprava. Essas mulheres não se dão o respeito mesmo.

— Foi _você_ que a agarrou primeiro. – Rebateu Thethis, estreitando o olhar.

— Que saco! Eu desisto! Estou cheio dessas malucas. Estou saindo! E vejam se não matam o Alberich. Mas que coisa. – Reclamou ao sair.

Katherine correu pelo Palácio, e chegando em uma varanda que dava para o lado de fora, debruçou os braços do muro, tentando processar os últimos acontecimentos.

— Quem era aquele cara? Parecia o Sorento... os olhos, a voz..., mas não era ele.

Passou a mão no rosto, e mais uma vez sentiu dor e ardência em sua face, e o sangue sujando-lhe a mão.

— Maldita loira mulambenta. Eu juro pela minha vida que ela vai pagar caro pelo que fez no meu rosto. Ah se vai...

* * *

Às margens do Ártico, Isaak continuava do mesmo jeito. Marin também permaneceu vigiando o General para que nada acontecesse. Subitamente, enormes estacas de gelo pontudas emergiram do Oceano com a clara intenção de atacar o Marina e partiram para cima dele, mas no mesmo instante em que Marin correu para proteger o rapaz, as estacas foram reduzidas a pó antes mesmo de adentrar a aura do Cosmo de Isaak. A prateada olhou com surpresa, achando que ele nem tivesse percebido.

— Esse Poseidon de araque acha que pode me intimidar com essa nevinha ridícula? Pois pode tirar o caramujo da chuva! Pode vir, impostor! Não pense que eu tenho medo de você não! – Gritou para o mar, ajoelhando na rocha.

Marin fez cara de "WTF", sem perceber que chegara perto dele o suficiente para ser vista.

— E você aí, mulher? Por quanto tempo pretende ficar me vigiando? Eu odeio plateias, então se manda. Chispa. – Disse costumeiramente ríspido e grosseiro.

— Eu sinto muito, mas não posso sair daqui. Tenho ordens de Atena para dar suporte ao General que guarda o Oceano Ártico.

— E o Kiko?

— Que?

— Preciso repetir? E o Kiko?

— Que "Kiko"?

— O que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Disse debochado.

— Como "o que tem a ver"? Você é o General do Ártico, ou não?

— Ai, caramba! E daí? – Levantou a voz, já perdendo a paciência.

— Você é surdo, porra? – Berrou a ruiva, também a ponto de estourar. — Já falei que tenho ordens de Atena para te proteger.

— Dane-se! Pode dizer à Atena que eu não preciso da proteção de ninguém, muito menos de uma mulher. Acho que você mesma já comprovou isso.

— Mas que teimoso! Eu estou seguindo ordens de Atena e vou ficar de olho em você querendo ou não.

— Isso é o que você pensa! – Berrou. — Fui! – Disse ao levantar voo, mas Marin foi rápida o bastante para puxar o General pelo tornozelo, fazendo-o cair.

Uma parte da Escama bateu no rosto da Águia, fazendo sua máscara voar para longe. Isaak caiu de qualquer jeito por cima de Marin, acertando o nariz bem no meio dos peitos da garota, que cobertos pela armadura, fez Isaak ver estrelas de tanta dor, embora tenha aproveitado para dar uma boa olhada na pequena fenda do decote, o que foi percebido por ela. Ao dois rapidamente se levantaram, e Isaak estava tonto, contendo com a mão o sangue que escorria de seu rosto.

— Sua retardada! Olha só o que você fez! Quer quebrar a minha cara inteira?

— A culpa foi sua. Sorento disse para eu não deixar você sair daqui.

— Mas era só o que faltava! Botar babá para me vigiar! Sorento filho da puta. Ele me paga.

— Aliás...

Marin se aproximou, e deu uma forte bofetada no rosto do verde.

— Caralho! Perdeu a noção do perigo? Achou pouco quase ter arrebentado o meu nariz e agora quer quebrar o resto da minha cara?! – Gritou indignado.

— Isso foi por ter tido a audácia de enfiar os olhos no meio dos meus peitos, tarado desprezível!

— Hã?! É uma retardada mesmo! A culpa foi _sua_ por ter me derrubado! Se eu sentei a cara _justo_ em cima dos teus peitos, para onde você queria que eu olhasse?

— Não interessa! Não devia ter olhado e pronto! Você vai ficar aqui, e não adianta me mandar chispar.

— Ah! Que ódio! Que mulher mais...! – Berrou para si mesmo, levantando a mão para devolver o tapa.

— Que foi? Vai me bater, grande idiota?

— Não. Existem métodos melhores.

Sem dar chance para a Santa reagir, Isaak a puxou para bem perto dele, e contemplou por alguns instantes o belo rosto, antes coberto pela máscara. Os olhos dela eram belos, profundos e misteriosos, e ele podia ficar olhando para eles eternamente. Marin também ficou balançada. Podia ver toda a beleza do mar no verde daqueles olhos agora que estavam tão próximos, e por um segundo esqueceu que estavam brigando. Tudo o que pôde sentir em seguida foi o calor e maciez dos lábios dele tocando os seus de forma possessiva e maldosa. O beijo de Isaak era ardente, rebelde, avassalador. Marin nem sequer teve como resistir, pois, instantaneamente sentiu faltar-lhe forças nas pernas. Isaak rendeu Marin apenas no primeiro contato. Os braços dele eram fortes e a envolviam junto de si de forma possessiva. A pegada dele era sensual e irresistível, não tinha como negar. Suas cabeças viravam para lados opostos de forma rápida, enquanto chupavam os lábios um do outro com desespero. Marin esfregou as mãos na nuca do General, empurrando os verdes cabelos para cima. Durante a troca de salivas, Marin sentiu o gosto do sangue que escorria pelo nariz ferido do General, o que só serviu para deixar tudo mais excitante. Ouviu um gemido abafado entre um beijo e outro, quando ela mesma sentia as mãos atrevidas dele colarem em suas costas e descer pela cintura até chegar na altura das nádegas e as apertou com força. A Águia se jogou para trás com a carícias, segundo seu corpo responder de forma excitante. Já estava começando a se molhar, mas Isaak não parou, enchendo o pescoço dela de beijos, enquanto a mesma mantinha a cabeça para trás e o máximo que conseguia fazer era gemer. Ele puxou a perna dela para cima, de modo a encaixá-la em volta de sua cintura, e passeou sua mão por toda a perna dela como bem queria. Sentia seu membro pulsar de excitação por baixo da Escama, e concluiu que as coisas ficariam perigosas se continuassem. E dando uma última chupada nos carnudos lábios e uma mordida na orelha, Isaak se separou de Marin.

— Ah, ruiva..., você é demais. Como é bom estar vivo. – Comentou ofegante.

Marin nada respondeu. Apenas ficou sentada vermelha e ofegante. Isaak voltou a encarar o Ártico, e já sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer para não precisar ficar ali preso o tempo inteiro. Posicionou seus braços preparando-se para executar sua técnica e a invocou.

— Aurora Boreal!

Marin arregalou os olhos vendo a enorme onda congelar. Não apenas a onda, mas toda a costa virou uma imensa parede de gelo.

— Ártico, meu grande amigo... fique aí quietinho enquanto eu vou atrás do arrombado do Kanon para encher acara dele de porrada. – Disse ele, dando a entender que iria mergulhar.

— Espere aí! Aonde pensa que vai? E o que você acabou de fazer?

— Hum... eu te beijei, e nem adianta mentir, por que eu sei que você gostou.

— Gostei? Que atrevimento! Eu vou acabar de quebrar a sua cara!

— Ah, desculpa! Você não gostou... você adorou! Ficou toda derretida nos meus braços. – Brincou.

— Que? Mas você é muito imbecil mesmo!

— "Imbecil?" Pois eu podia jurar de pé junto que você estava adorando o beijo. Você até gemeu para mim, mas fui eu quem gemeu primeiro, sua imitadora.

— Mas você é mesmo um... – Gritou tentando bater nele, mas ele voou para cima das águas antes de mergulhar.

— Sinto muito, ruiva, mas eu não posso continuar te dando beijinhos. Tenho a cara de um safado para quebrar, mas prometo que nos veremos de novo, meu docinho de abóbora. – Disse brincalhão, ao desaparecer nas águas congeladas.

— Docinho... de abóbora? Tá de zoa... esse cara é completamente louco. Ah, Sorento... eu juro que você me paga.

* * *

No Templo de Poseidon, Sorento e Shaina continuavam em alerta sem saber que depois de mandar Katherine para Asgard, Kanon resolveu dormir um pouco em seu Pilar. Shaina não tinha mais paciência, e tratou de cobrar ação de Sorento.

— Eu não aguento mais essa espera! Sorento, você não pode verificar onde esse cara está?

— Kanon está mesmo demorando. Vou tentar acha-lo através do Cosmo. – Disse, usando seu Cosmo para vasculhar o Santuário do Mar em busca do vilão. Não levou muito tempo até encontrar o que procurava. — Não vai acreditar, mas Kanon está dormindo em seu Pilar.

— Ah... filho da puta. E a gente aqui como dois bestas enquanto o safado dorme lá de boa.

— Certo. Não podemos perder mais tempo. Shaina-san, está na hora. Vamos entrar na sala do trono de Poseidon-sama agora mesmo.

— Finalmente! – A prateada exclamou animada.

Eis que os dois entraram no Templo, e deram de cara com Poseidon reencarnado por completo no corpo de Mu. Trajava a Escama do Deus, e parecia descansar em seu trono de olhos fechados. Ao perceber a presença dos estranhos, abriu os olhos lentamente, assustando a dupla, que notou a mudança de cor dos olhos do rapaz.

— O que querem aqui, intrusos?

 **つづく** **continua...**

Então, queridos, o que acharam do capítulo? Kathy chata voltou com tudo, e agora que se juntou com Kanon, lascou-se kkkkkkk

É... Camus ficou mesmo revoltado, e eu até entendo o que ele sente. O coitado se sentiu desprezado e não foi à toa. Vamos ver como a Prateada vai lidar com esse baita fora.

Tenho pena do Shion por ter que ouvir tanta merda no ouvido dele kkkkkkkkk

O barraco rolou solto em Valhalla. June deu uns belos sopapos na médica oferecida e Thethis só olhando e cuidando do Albe-divo. E coitado dele, nem pode descansar em paz. Quero só ver como ele vai reagir ao ver a irmãzinha barraqueira lá. Sobrou tapas até para o Mime. Mas pelo menos a vilã se deu bem, e ficou mansinha dando uns beijinhos naquele alaranjado lindo kkkkkk

Isaak e Marin! *pulinhos* não vou nem comentar kkkkkk só sei que mais farpas virão desses dois.

Deu pena do Sorento. Deve ser mesmo horrível ter aquelas visões do Oceano que ele protege.

E finalmente teremos o resgate do Mu. Vou queimar as pestanas pra que seja o mais legal possível.


	20. Capítulo 20 – Conexão de Áries

**Capítulo 20 – Conexão de Áries**

Sorento e Shaina pararam diante de Poseidon apreensivos, e o Deus os encarava de forma ameaçadora. Como não obteve resposta dos dois, ele novamente se manifestou.

— General Sorento de sirene... você me traiu e passou para o lado de Atena. Como ainda tem coragem de colocar os pés aqui? Você merece a pior das punições!

— Está enganado! Eu fui e sempre serei o General mais fiel a ti. Mas agora você não é o Poseidon a quem Sorento de sirene deve lealdade.

— Como se atreve a dizer isso? Agora vai negar na minha cara que não é um traidor?

— Vou! Eu jamais trairia meu Imperador. Mas o senhor agora não é o senhor. Aquele desgraçado do Kanon está manipulando a sua vontade através de seus poderes malignos. Ele até o obrigou a viver em outro corpo. É a ele quem o senhor deve punir com o pior dos castigos.

— Basta! Já chega de insubordinação, Sorento de sirene! Desapareça junto com essa mulher, que mais uma vez se atreveu a desafiar a mim.

E com apenas um olhar, Poseidon lançou um poderoso ataque cósmico em direção à dupla, e uma esfera azul esverdeada os envolveu. Quando o Deus pensou que já havia se livrado dos invasores, ele é surpreendido quando a esfera azul se converteu em um forte brilho dourado, e um par de asas passou a envolver ambos, se abrindo logo em seguida. Sorento vestiu sua Escama bem a tempo para abraçar Shaina e envolver os dois com suas asas, protegendo-os do ataque com perfeição.

— Muito esperto. Devo admitir que não esperava menos do meu General mais brilhante. Mas não se esqueça de que não há nada que possa fazer frente ao poder de um Deus.

— Poseidon está certo, Sorento. Que ideia foi essa de enfrentar Poseidon de cara? Conheço bem o poder dele, e sei que dessa vez estamos perdidos.

— Fique calma, Shaina-san. Eu sei que podemos trazer a mente do Mu de volta.

— E como pretende fazer isso? Olhe para ele! Dá para notar que o Espírito de Poseidon selou a mente do Mu por completo. Como vamos recuperar a mente dele desse jeito? – Questionou nervosa.

— Para começar, só vamos conseguir algo se ficarmos calmos. Você não vai me ajudar em nada com esse nervosismo todo. Com isso, você só está me deixando nervoso também.

— Me desculpe..., mas eu realmente não sei como vamos sair dessa.

— Ficando calma e confiando em mim. Já te pedi isso milhões de vezes.

— Tudo bem. Eu juro que vou tentar da melhor forma que eu consegui.

— Perfeito. Então preste bem atenção no que vamos fazer. Você trouxe a amostra de sangue que eu pedi que guardasse contigo?

— Sim. Aqui está. – Mencionou, mostrando o pequeno objeto a ele.

— Ótimo. Então esteja preparada, porque agora eu vou dizer a você o que vamos fazer.

* * *

Enquanto Sorento e Shaina se esforçavam para recuperar a mente do Guardião da Primeira Casa na Fortaleza Submarina, as coisas estavam tensas no santuário de Atena. Em seu quarto, Hilda chorava sobre a cama compulsivamente depois do fora que levou de Camus. Sua irmã Freya estranhou muito a ausência dela durante o café, e rapidamente foi atrás da moça em seu quarto. Entrou sem nem ao menos bater na porta, e encontrou a irmã jogada na cama em prantos.

— Onee-sama! O que aconteceu porque você está chorando desse jeito?

— Freya... Eu sou mesmo uma pessoa burra demais. Ele me deixou. Não quer mais saber de mim. – Revelou em meio a soluços e lágrimas.

— Quem te deixou? Eu não estou entendendo nada. Onee-sama... espere um pouco... não me diga que aquela confusão de ontem... O santo de ouro de peixes estava dizendo a verdade? Você passou mesmo a noite com o santo de aquário? – Questionou incrédula.

— Sim! Sim! É a mais pura verdade! Eu amo o Camus de Aquário. Estou tão apaixonada por ele, minha irmã... você não faz ideia do que eu estou sentindo agora. Eu amo tanto aquele homem... e foi por isso, somente por isso que eu não disse toda a verdade na frente do Mestre do Santuário. Porque eu tive medo... tive pavor de que ele fosse castigado... de que ele fosse prejudicado em sua missão como Santo de Atena. Ele podia até ser expulso do Santuário e eu jamais me perdoaria por isso. Só que ele entendeu tudo errado. Ele pensou que eu tinha renegado o nosso amor, mas não é verdade. – Desabafou desesperada.

— Mas então por que não disse isso a ele? Ficar aqui jogada nessa cama não vai adiantar nada. Por que não explica suas razões a ele com calma? Tenho certeza de que ele irá entender.

— Não adianta. Ele nem sequer me deixou falar. Está muito magoado e ressentido comigo, pensando a pior das besteiras. Eu não sei o que fazer. Ele não quer nem mais olhar na minha cara. Estou desesperada minha irmã.

— Fique calma, Onee-sama. Todo esse desespero não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. E eu também estou enfrentando um grande dilema.

— O que foi, minha irmã?

— Você já sabe. É sobre o Grande Mestre do Santuário. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez, senti uma coisa muito forte... algo avassalador dentro do meu ser que eu não consigo explicar, e quando ele me beijou, senti como se o mundo inteiro caísse por baixo dos meus pés, foi uma emoção tão incrível... isso porque nós apenas encostamos nossos lábios, nem chegamos a nos beijar para valer porque _ele_ não quis.

— Freya... O que tem os homens desse Santuário? O que tem esses homens para nos deixarem tão apaixonadas e loucas por eles assim?

— Isso eu não sei, minha irmã. A única coisa que eu sei é que pelo menos eu estou melhor do que você, já que me interessei logo pelo Mestre e você por um Santo de Ouro. – Disse brincalhona, arrancando uma risada xoxa de sua irmã mais velha.

— Engraçadinha... – retrucou.

Enquanto as duas belas irmãs dialogavam, algo terrível ameaçava a paz no santuário. Vindos do chão, várias espécies de soldados feitos de água apareceram e invadiram a entrada das Doze casas. Ouvindo a movimentação próximo à sala do Mestre Shion, Freya pediu que a irmã continuasse onde estava enquanto ela ia atrás de informações. Olhou por todos os lados da sala do trono, mas não viu Shion em lugar algum. Desesperada, a loira saiu correndo escadaria abaixo e não levou muito tempo até que ela chegasse na entrada da primeira casa, onde encontrou o Mestre de pé junto com mais alguns Santos de Ouro. A Princesa mais nova ficou logo atrás da entrada da Casa de Áries, com medo, apenas observando toda a situação, até que Shion se manifestou após notar que vários membros daquele exército aquático avançavam sobre a Casa de Áries.

— Crystal Wall!

Uma imensa Parede de Cristal transparente e quase imperceptível, que brilhava em feixes dourados surgiu. Era realmente linda, e deixou a jovem loira maravilhada. Todas as criaturas que se chocaram contra a parede acabaram sendo destruídas pelo próprio impacto de seus golpes.

— É inútil. Podem atacar à vontade. Diante da Parede de Cristal, todo e qualquer ataque se torna completamente ineficaz. Vocês receberão os danos dos próprios golpes em seus corpos com o dobro da força. Mas se forem burros o bastante para continuar com isso, vão em frente. Podem tentar a sorte. – Desafiou o Mestre.

— Mestre, o Senhor faz ideia do que pode estar acontecendo e de quem possa estar fazendo isso? – Perguntou Saga, que estava pouco atrás do Mestre junto com Camus, Miro e Shaka.

— Está mais do que claro que isso é obra de Poseidon. Kanon está manipulando ele direitinho para fazer o que quiser com o seu poder. O pior de tudo é que ele está usando o corpo do meu discípulo, um Santo de Ouro, nosso companheiro... só para fazer isso. Eu não vou mais permitir esse abuso.

— Isso tudo é culpa do Sorento. Se ele tivesse matado o Kanon na última Guerra Santa, não estaríamos passando por este problema agora. – Acusou Saga.

— Não seja injusto, Saga! Não podemos ficar nos lamentando pelo que aconteceu na Guerra Santa anterior. Se não tem nada melhor para dizer, então pare de falar merda dos outros. – Rebateu Shion, incomodado.

— Podia ir dormir sem essa, duas caras. – Disse Miro, não contendo o riso.

— Me chame desse jeito novamente e pode ir esquecendo que algum dia teve dentes. – Esbravejou o gêmeo mais novo.

— Já chega. Eu não quero saber de discussões em um momento como este. Miro e Camus, eu quero os dois no templo principal protegendo Atena e as Princesas de Asgard. Saga e Shaka, vocês dois ficaram aqui protegendo a entrada da Casa de Áries. Não permitam que este exercitozinho mequetrefe avance um só centímetro das Doze Casas.

— Mas e o senhor, Mestre? – Questionou Shaka.

— Vou fazer algo que já deveria ter feito a muito tempo. Vou acabar com toda essa palhaçada e buscar o meu discípulo na marra neste exato momento. Atacar o Santuário desse jeito foi o fim e eu não vou mais tolerar isso.

— Mas Mestre... o senhor não pode ir assim. Quem vai... – Mencionou Camus.

— Eu já dei a ordem. Miro, cuide de Atena e das Princesas de Asgard no templo principal juntamente com Camus. Fique de olho no Julian também. Nunca se sabe quando o corpo dele poderá ser visado. – Interrompeu Shion. — Cuidem do santuário. Eu estou indo.

— Espere!

A voz feminina atraiu a atenção de todos os que estavam por perto, não só dos Santo de Ouro, como também vários Santos de Prata e de Bronze que estavam próximos à casa de áries. A princesa mais nova rapidamente e correu em direção ao Mestre e o abraçou com toda a força e desespero que provinham de sua alma. Shion se compadeceu, e percebeu o tamanho dos sentimentos que ela guardava. Era amor. Um amor incondicional e sincero que nenhum dos dois sabia quando e como aconteceu. Apenas sabiam que se amavam. Podia ter sido naquele exato momento, ou no primeiro instante em que seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez.

— Shion-sama... não vá. Você não pode ir ao encontro de Poseidon sozinho. É muito perigoso. Eu não quero que... eu não quero que... – Dizia chorosa, balançando a cabeça de encontro as vestes divinas que o Mestre usava.

Shion tremeu. Não sabia como iria dizer "não" ao pedido daquela doce garota que tocou e conquistou seu coração. Afastou-se um pouco dela posicionando sua mão estrategicamente na cintura feminina, enquanto a outra segurou suavemente o seu queixo fazendo a olhar direto em seus olhos róseos. Aproximou seu rosto do dela com suavidade e a beijou de uma forma tão doce que ele sentiu como se ela fosse desmaiar em seus braços. Freya chorava. Estava emocionada demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa naquele momento que não fosse em corresponder aquele gesto tão magnífico vindo dele. Ao mesmo tempo, também estava envergonhada e não tinha coragem para tornar aquele contato mais íntimo, pois nunca havia beijado um homem em sua vida, e não sabia exatamente como deveria agir. Apenas deixou acontecer, e sentiu perder o ar quando seu corpo se colou ainda mais ao dele, e suas línguas começaram a dançar quando ele invadiu a desejosa boca. A jovem segurou os cabelos macios do Mestre tentando buscar algum equilíbrio de seu corpo, embora estivesse sendo segurada por ele. Naquele momento, o Ariano sentiu todos os seus medos, preocupações, responsabilidades e obrigações caírem por terra. Apenas mandou tudo isso para os quintos dos infernos e só queria viver aquele momento da maneira mais doce que conseguisse, mas ele sabia que era o Mestre e tinha um dever a cumprir. O lindo momento foi rompido quando eles ouviram aplausos vindos de todos os santos ali presentes, incluindo os santos de ouro, que aplaudiam os dois com um belo sorriso nos lábios, com exceção de Saga e Shaka, que mantinham os semblantes sérios devido as suas personalidades.

— Eu vou voltar. É uma promessa. – Disse Shion, dando um singelo selinho nos lábios de Freya antes de partir.

Ela o abraçou, mas seus braços logo se chocaram contra o vento quando o corpo de Shion desapareceu no meio de um imenso feixe de luz.

— Não pode ser... ele foi. Ele foi mesmo!

— Fique calma, Freya-sama. Apenas confie nele. Ele é o nosso Mestre, Shion de Áries. Tenho certeza de que ele irá voltar. – Disse Miro, tentando reconfortá-la.

— Miro tem razão. Kanon vai precisar de muito mais do que isso para deter o nosso grande Mestre. Precisamos voltar ao templo principal para cuidar da proteção de Atena e do Julian-san, e também proteger a vocês, Princesas. Vamos, nós iremos escoltá-la. – Disse Camus com serenidade.

Eles seguiram para o topo, com Freya ainda chorando de emoção, por finalmente ter beijado Shion de verdade.

* * *

Na Fortaleza Submarina, Isaak chegou ao Pilar do Atlântico Norte. O Cosmo de Kanon foi sentido por perto daquele local, e o General sem demora adentrou a construção, indo direto para o quarto. Não demorou muito para que Isaak desse de cara com o General do Atlântico Norte dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama, trajando suas Escamas.

— Maldito desgraçado. E ainda é folgado, dormindo sem nem se dar ao trabalho de tirar as Escamas. Isso é um desrespeito. – Pensou.

Ao observar a cena, e ver Kanon dormindo, Isaak ficou extremamente perturbado.

— Raios! Pronto... acabou a graça. Broxei. Eu chego aqui cheio de ódio para dar, doido para arrebentar a cara desse puto de pancada, e ele está aí jogadão... dormindo com essa cara de imbecil.

Isaak se preparou para sair do quarto, e quando deu dois passos em direção a saída, acabou detendo seu passo ao sentir um poderoso Cosmo.

— Opa! Agora sim a coisa vai ficar boa. – Disse animado.

— Nervosinho como sempre, não é, Cracker? – Falou Kanon ao levantar.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Isaak, e ele cerrou os dentes e os punhos de ódio.

— Kraken... É KRAKEN! EU NÃO SOU UMA MARCA DE BISCOITO, SEU FILHO DA PUTA! – Gritou nervoso ao virar-se para ele.

— É... Vejo que você ressuscitou mesmo novo em folha. Até deixou de ser caolho... seu caolho.

— Você é burro? Acabou de dizer que eu não sou mais caolho e me chama de caolho?

— Não interessa. Quem te deu permissão para entrar no meu Pilar e o que faz aqui, seu traidor?

— Traidor? Oi? Quem foi mesmo que traiu Poseidon-sama e até hoje está usurpando o lugar do Dragão Marinho?

— Ora, cale essa boca e se manda da minha casa. Eu não lhe dei permissão para entrar no meu Pilar.

— Como assim "se manda?" Ficou maluco, por acaso? Eu e você temos umas continhas para acertar, meu caro. Acha que eu esqueci o que você está fazendo com Poseidon-sama?

— Cracker... é melhor você sair daqui se não quiser morrer.

— É KRAKEN, CARALHO! E QUEM VAI MORRER AGORA É VOCÊ!

Isaak e Kanon se atracaram. Isaak acertou um forte soco no rosto de Kanon, que acabou caindo em cima da cômoda, derrubando todos os objetos que estavam em cima da mesma. Antes que Isaak se aproximasse novamente, o gêmeo mais velho acertou um chute no rosto do esverdeado, que caiu para trás, levantando em seguida e limpando o filete de sangue que escorria por sua boca.

— Desgraçado, você me paga. – Disse irritado, pegando o primeiro objeto que viu pela frente, e jogando em cima de Kanon.

O Dragão Marinho levantou bem a tempo, pois o objeto que Isaak lançou era um porquinho de barro onde Kanon costuma guardar moedas. O objeto acabou acertando o peito da Escama e se quebrou em vários cacos, fazendo com que as moedas voassem por todo o quarto.

— Seu jumento! Lute como homem, porra!

— Quem é você para exigir de mim um comportamento de macho quando você nem sequer sabe o que é ser um homem de verdade, seu usurpador imbecil?!

Enquanto os dois Generais se matavam, todo o exército marinho acabou desaparecendo da entrada da Casa de Áries, deixando Saga e Shaka completamente confusos.

— Poseidon está de sacanagem com a nossa cara. Só pode ser isso. – Disse Saga sem paciência.

— Não, Saga. Eu aposto que isso é obra do Kanon. Esse tipo de armadilha é bem a cara dele. – Concluiu Shaka.

— Maldito Kanon. Eu devia ter ido com o Mestre Shion e arrebentado a cara dele com minhas próprias mãos.

— Imagino como deve ser difícil ter um irmão assim.

— Pois não imagine. Apenas agradeça por você também não ter um.

No templo de Poseidon, Sorento e Shaina caíram feridos no chão após receber um ataque direto do Cosmo da divindade. Shaina já tinha perdido as esperanças, e já pensava na morte certa, mas Sorento ainda tinha um plano em mente. Mesmo ferido, o rapaz se levantou, e resolveu arriscar tudo em uma última tática.

— Novamente de pé? Ainda não se deu por vencido?

— Poseidon-sama, nossa morte é certa, e estamos conformados, mas lembra de quando eu tocava minha Flauta para o senhor e como a música o fazia feliz? O senhor deve se lembrar da conexão que tem com o General de Sirene desde épocas mitológicas.

— Você está certo. Por isso mesmo o fato de você ter me traído se torna algo ainda mais grave.

— Eu sei, e entendo que queira me punir com a morte, mas antes disso, Imperador, permita-me tocar a Flauta para o Senhor mais uma vez, em sua homenagem, antes da minha morte.

— Hum... muito bem, sirene, permissão concedida. Até que será ótimo ouvir a sua música novamente, mesmo que seja pela última vez.

— Jamais se arrependerá, imperador.

Sorento começou a executar uma bela melodia em sua Flauta, a Sonata número 8 de Mozart. A melodia era bela e apaixonante, e Poseidon ficou extremamente relaxado. A música tinha poder suficiente para fazer a divindade dormir. Aproveitando o estado do Deus, Sorento passou as instruções à Shaina via Cosmo, e a prateada então começou a agir. Chegou bem perto dele, mas quando estava a milímetros de beijá-lo, sentiu um poderoso e supremo Cosmo, que a afastou de si.

— Seus tolos! Acharam que poderiam enganar a mim com um truque tão baixo? Não seja imbecil, Sorento. Receberá o castigo que merece por sua ousadia. Você e essa mulher.

— E agora? O que vamos fazer? Sorento, ele vai nos matar. – Shaina gritou em desespero.

— SHAINA-SAN, PARA O CHÃO! – Sorento gritou, posicionando-se na frente dela para protegê-la.

— Ficou louco? Se receber um ataque desses nós dois vamos morrer!

E Poseidon atacou, mas inacreditavelmente, o poder foi neutralizado, e a dupla olhou perplexa para uma parede transparente de brilho dourado.

— De onde saiu essa parede? – Poseidon perguntou sem entender. — Quem está aí?

— Eu!

A Parede de Cristal se dissipou, e de um intenso brilho dourado surgiu Shion, surpreendendo a todos.

— Essas roupas... por acaso você é...

— Isso mesmo. Eu sou o Grande Mestre do Santuário. Shion de Áries.

— O Mestre em pessoa? Que grande honra. Terei o prazer de matar a todos de uma vez. Depois disso só restará Atena, e duvido muito que desta vez ela represente alguma ameaça.

— Está enganado, Poseidon. Está ouvindo isso? Este... é o som das estrelas chegando ao chão.

— Estrelas? O que andou bebendo? Estamos no fundo do mar. Aqui só há estrelas do mar, meu caro.

— Na verdade, andei comendo muito miojo, mas não importa. Sinta a fúria do céu estrelado cair sobre você.

— Não adianta...

— Stardust Revolution!

A chuva de estrelas cadentes foi de encontro ao Deus, mas foi bloqueada por ele. Shion ergueu a Parede de Cristal novamente, chamando a atenção de Sorento e Shaina.

— Shion, o que está fazendo?

— Eu tenho Cosmo o bastante para manter Poseidon ocupado por um tempo. Sorento, você precisa continuar tocando sua Flauta e Shaina agirá como planejado.

No Pilar do Atlântico Norte, Isaak e Kanon trocavam golpes. Por mais que Kanon fosse forte, Isaak era bastante superior no combate corpo a corpo, e enquanto o General do Ártico levou apenas alguns socos de leve, Kanon saiu bastante machucado, pois Isaak o acertou diversas vezes. Kanon contra-atacou derrubando Isaak, e o mesmo puxou o pé do rival enquanto ele ia embora, fazendo-o cair também.

— Volta aqui, viado! Não vai fugir de mim! – Disse o Kraken.

Isaak puxou Kanon pelos cabelos e lançou um círculo de gelo em volta do corpo do Dragão Marinho, que ficou totalmente imobilizado.

— Filho da puta! Eu exijo que me sorte neste exato momento! – Gritou nervoso.

— Nem morto! Eu vou te levar até o Templo de Poseidon nem que seja arrastado pelos cabelos, e você vai libertar o espírito dele.

— Coitado... e como pretende fazer isso?

— Olhe para você, meu filho, por acaso não percebe que eu indefeso aqui é você?

Kanon estava completamente dominado, e Isaak usou o círculo de gelo para imobilizar de vez o corpo do Dragão Marinho. O esverdeado então rumou com Kanon até o Templo de Poseidon.

E na sala do trono, a luta continuava. Shion desfez suas técnicas e Sorento tocava sua Flauta, deixando Poseidon atordoado, dando à Shaina a chance de se aproximar dele. E fazendo o que Sorento lhe instruiu, a Prateada pegou a ampola de sangue, e abrindo, sujou seus lábios com o líquido escarlate, colocando também dentro de sua boca. Rapidamente agarrou a cabeça do hospedeiro atual do Deus dos Mares e uniu seus lábios ao dele, invadindo a boca da divindade, misturando o sangue com a saliva do mesmo. Ao entrar em contato com o sangue, o espírito de Poseidon surgiu em forma de aura atrás do corpo do ariano, que tentava voltar, ao passo que seus olhos se tornaram inexpressivos. A Escama de Poseidon se desprendeu do corpo de Mu, deixando o mesmo com suas vestes lemurianas, e voou em várias partes, tomando a forma de Object e ficando em cima do trono com Tridente em sua mão.

— Acho que conseguimos, Sorento. A alma de Poseidon parece ter deixado o corpo do Mu. – Comentou Shion.

— Exato. Continue detendo ele com sua telecinese. Se ele voltar poderá machucar a Shaina-san.

— Estou ciente. Você deve continuar tocando sua Flauta também.

A conversa através do Cosmo cessou, e os rapazes continuaram a tentar libertar Mu de Poseidon. A alma do Deus já havia sido extraída, e bastava Sorento seguir com a segunda parte do plano para que a alma do Deus voltasse para Julian, e ele finalmente despertasse. Mas eles ainda tinham outro problema, pois a mente de Mu ainda não havia retornado.

— Vamos, Shaina-san, se esforce, eu sei que você vai conseguir trazer ele de volta, só precisa tocar seu coração.

— Eu entendi, Sorento. Vou tentar de todas as formas. Eu não vou desistir dele.

— Sabemos que não. O Santo de Ouro de Áries está em suas mãos.

Shaina tentou ao máximo conter a emoção, mas lágrimas passaram a rolar por seu rosto. Segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e olhou fixamente para os verdes olhos vazios. Seu corpo estava lá, mas sua mente não. Sentiam-se derrotados por terem vencido a batalha, mas perdido a guerra.

— Eu não vou desistir. Mu-sama... pode me ouvir? Eu sei que está aí.

Shaina o abraçou, mas sem sucesso. Poseidon estava fora, mas a mente de Mu não reagia. Sorento e Shion estavam apreensivos, mas só podiam confiar nela agora. Abraçada a ele, a prateada tentava com todas as forças trazer a mente do Carneiro Dourado de volta.

— Mu... você sabe que precisa voltar. Você sabe o quanto é importante para este santuário. O Quanto você é importante para nós... as pessoas precisam aprender tudo o que você tem para ensinar. Você tem todo o nosso respeito toda a nossa admiração. Não... é muito mais do que isso. É amor. Você tem o nosso amor. Por isso, por favor, volte. Seu Mestre, nosso Mestre Shion está esperando. E eu também. A mulher que te ama.

— Shaina-san... – disse Sorento emocionado.

— É. Eu já tinha dito que te amava. Não era segredo pra você. Aquele amor tolo que eu nutria pelo Seiya por causa de uma lei idiota não passava de uma coisa imposta. Uma obsessão absurda baseada em uma imposição sem sentido. A cada dia que passava, eu ficava te admirando, e sem perceber fui te amando cada vez mais.

Cansada de falar sem obter resposta, Shaina o beijou mais uma vez. Não sentia nada. Nem sequer uma mínima reação vindo dele. Seus olhos continuavam da mesma maneira, mas a determinada mulher não estava disposta a desistir do seu amor. Durante o beijo, a esverdeada tentava entrar em contato com a alma selada através do Cosmo.

— Mu-sama, pode me sentir? Eu estou aqui. Nunca vou te deixar. Não importa que você nunca mais volte, mas eu vou cuidar de você para sempre se precisar. Irei atrás da sua mente até o fundo do próprio inferno.

E ainda sem obter resposta, Shaina chorava, quando estava prestes a interromper o beijo, já sem esperanças. Suas lágrimas caíram no canto da boca do ariano, e se juntaram com o sangue escorrido pelos lábios dela. Nessa hora, o Cosmo de Mu envolveu seu corpo e seus olhos se fecharam. Sua mente por fim havia retornado, mas ele desmaiou. Shaina conseguiu segurá-lo, colocando-o no chão com cuidado. Sorento rapidamente correu e pegou uma lanterna, abrindo os olhos do Ariano para examiná-lo.

— Então, Sorento, como ele está? – Questionou Shion.

— Os reflexos dele voltaram. Não há dúvida de que agora sim ele voltou ao normal. – Explicou. — Ele está desmaiado por que o esforço mental foi muito grande, mas ele ficará bem depois de um bom descanso.

— Não posso acreditar. Então nós finalmente conseguimos? – Perguntou Shaina.

— Parece que sim.

— Graças a Deus. – Clamou Shion. — O mais importante agora é sairmos daqui.

— Não. Ainda temos algo muito importante a fazer. Precisamos que a alma de Poseidon retorne para o corpo do Julian.

— Mas como vamos fazer isso, Sorento? – Perguntou o Mestre.

— Não se preocupe. Pode deixar isso comigo. Agora mesmo eu vou fazer com que a alma do Imperador volte para o corpo do Julian, na Grécia.

Sorento começou a se preparar para fazer com que o espírito de Poseidon voltasse para Julian, pois o mesmo estava paralisado em cima do Trono. Ele ia a guiar a alma da divindade usando sua Flauta, mas neste momento, Isaak adentrou o local puxando Kanon pelos cabelos, e jogando o mesmo com toda a força no chão.

— Finalmente achei vocês! Aqui está o desgraçado que causou toda essa palhaçada. – Disse ao adentrar.

— Isaak? Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Nem me venha com sermões, sirene! Achou que eu fosse ficar sentado com a bunda no gelo de frente para o Ártico enquanto toda a festa rolava solta aqui? Eu não me aguentava de vontade de dar uma bela surra nesse filho da mãe que está aí por toda a merda que ele andou fazendo.

— A questão não é essa, Kraken. Você tem que aprender a cumprir ordens. Não pode sair por aí fazendo o que te der na telha. Isso pode acarretar em consequências muito mais perigosas. Será que você não entende?

Sorento e Isaak estavam distraídos dialogando, e Kanon aproveitou para emanar seu Cosmo e se soltar da técnica do Kraken. Antes que Sorento usasse sua Flauta para recuperar o espírito de Poseidon, Kanon saltou e pegou o Tridente da Escama e espetou no espírito da divindade, fazendo com que ficasse selado no Tridente.

— Hahaha! – Kanon gargalhou malignamente. — Vocês são mesmo muito idiotas. Peguei o espírito de Poseidon em seu Tridente, e continuo tendo o controle sobre ele. E agora que tenho os poderes do Deus, sabe o que eu vou fazer? Vou matar todos vocês com um golpe só. Preparem-se, imbecis!

— Kanon vai nos atacar! – Gritou Shaina, tentando proteger o corpo inerte de Mu.

— Não vou permitir isso! – Exclamou Shion.

E num rápido movimento, o Mestre do Santuário usou seu teletransporte, e levou todos em segurança até Asgard, aparecendo na enorme sala do trono de Hilda.

— Quem era aquele? Espera... olhando bem... aquele era Shion de aries, a quem Saga matou há mais de 13 anos? Não importa. Acho que vou voltar para a minha soneca. Aquele desgraçado do Cracker me deixou todo quebrado. Até meu cabelo dói. Mas depois eu penso em como ele vai pagar por isso. – Disse Kanon para si mesmo, colocando o Tridente de volta na Escama de Poseidon.

* * *

Em Valhalla, enquanto Sorento e os outros apareceram no hall principal, Mime tocava sua harpa em um dos imensos corredores do Palácio. Trajava sua Robe dos Deuses, e sentado em uma imensa janela, executava uma bela melodia. Depois de vagar pelo Palácio, Katherine acabou indo parar no mesmo corredor, e passou a observar o rapaz que tocava. Apreciou a linda música, e de alguma forma, aquela melodia era capaz de deixá-la tranquila. Mesmo de olhos fechados, o belíssimo rapaz de cabelos alaranjados percebeu a presença da jovem e parou de tocar.

— Por favor, não pare. Era uma música tão bonita. – Pediu.

— Isso é uma feliz coincidência. Eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

— Que roupa engraçada é essa? Porque está vestido assim? – Observou curiosa.

— Não é uma roupa. Esta é uma Robe dos Deuses, uma Armadura de combate.

— Armadura? Mas quem são vocês o que o meu irmão faz neste Palácio?

— Eu sou a Estrela Eta, Mime de Benetnash, um dos Sete Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard, e como já deu para perceber que você não sabe de nada, seu irmão Alberich também é um dos guerreiros deuses.

— Meu irmão um Guerreiro Deus?

— Sim. A Estrela Delta, Alberich de Megrez.

— Isso tudo é muito estranho. Eu quero saber porque o meu irmão ficou naquele estado. – Indagou.

— Acho que as garotas já foram bem claras no que disseram. Ele ficou assim depois de usar quase todo o seu Cosmo para deter o Oceano Ártico.

— Meu irmão contra um oceano inteiro? Isso é algum tipo de piada?

— Você acreditar ou não, isso tanto faz. A propósito, você disse antes que é médica, estou certo?

— Sim. Sou médica.

— É Psiquiatra?

— Não. Sou Hematologista.

— Entendo...

Mime suspirou pesadamente. Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça conformado.

— Ei, o que foi essa atitude? Por que perguntou se sou Psiquiatra?

— Por nada. Apenas ouvi dizer que médicos que cuidam de pessoas loucas acabam sendo mais loucas ainda.

— Que grosseria. Isso não é coisa que se fale.

— Não me leve a mal. Não queria te chamar de louca, mas também conta a maneira de se comportar.

— É, eu acho que me descontrolei um pouco quando cheguei.

— "Um pouco"? Eu precisei te dar um beijo para ver se você se acalmava. Aliás, eu queria muito te pedir desculpas por isso. Não foi a minha intenção te faltar com respeito, mas naquela situação, eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa. Era isso ou então te dar umas porradas, mas isso estava fora de cogitação.

— Humm... eu acho que entendo...

— Então posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Vá em frente.

— Por que você me beijou de volta?

— Não sei. Eu estava confusa. Aliás... você me lembra outra pessoa. Seus olhos, sua voz... me faz lembrar do homem por quem estou apaixonada.

— E ainda nega que seja louca. Ama outra pessoa, mas me agarra do nada. É cada uma... – pensou, ainda sem entender as atitudes daquela desconhecida.

— Além do mais... você beija muito bem, sabia?

Mime nada respondeu, apenas voltou a tocar sua harpa, mas foi interrompido por Katherine, que colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

— Eu estou falando sério... – Disse, passando os dedos pela franja alaranjada até chegar no queixo do rapaz, puxando o rosto dele levemente para olhar para ela. — Você beija divinamente bem. Não me importaria em repetir. – Falou maliciosa, mordendo a orelha dele com suavidade. – Disse ainda mais maliciosa em tom baixo para atiça-lo.

— Se eu fosse você não me provocaria, garota. Você nem me conhece. – Sussurrou, prestes a ceder aos encantos dela.

— Por isso mesmo é bem mais excitante...

Ao mesmo tempo em que Katherine tentava seduzir Mime no corredor sem nenhum motivo aparente, Sorento e os outros ainda estavam se recompondo no chão da Sala do Trono de Hilda. O impacto foi forte, e todos estavam tontos. June correu até lá ao perceber a movimentação e deu de cara com eles.

— Estão todos bem? – Perguntou Shion.

— Eu já estive bem melhor... – Respondeu Isaak, esfregando a cabeça tentando ver se sua vista parava de dar voltas.

— Shaina-san, como está o Mu?

— Está bem. Parece que chegamos inteiros, Sorento.

— Sim. Mas ainda teremos problemas... – Disse, indo em direção a Isaak, que ainda estava jogado no chão de qualquer jeito. — Isaak, seu maldito! Tem noção do tamanho da merda que você fez?! – Questionou nervoso, pegando o amigo pelo pescoço, erguendo o corpo dele até fazê-lo ficar de pé.

— Opa... pega leve, Escama de Galinha. Do que você está falando? – Respondeu cínico.

— E você ainda tem a cara de pau de me perguntar isso? Kanon estava adormecido no Atlântico Norte. Ele usava o seu Cosmo patético para controlar aquele exército aquático que estava atacando o santuário de forma inútil. Ele mesmo nos deu a brecha que precisávamos para agir, e tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem, até que _você_ o arrastou até lá! Por que você fez isso?! – Gritava, extremamente irritado com o companheiro.

— Caramba... desculpa Sorento. Foi mal. Eu não sabia que tudo estava planejado.

— Mas é claro que estava planejado! Quem você pensa que eu sou? Agir impulsivamente nunca nos leva a lugar nenhum. Por causa da sua estúpida intromissão, agora Kanon deteve o espírito de Poseidon-sama no seu Tridente, e sabe-se lá o que ele pretende fazer agora. Se você não tivesse feito esta merda, o espírito de Poseidon-sama teria voltado para o corpo do Julian e já estaria tudo resolvido. Você merece que eu... – Esbravejou, ameaçando socá-lo.

— Fique calmo, Sorento. De qualquer forma, dar uma surra nele também não vai resolver nada. – Ponderou Shion.

— Tem toda a razão não vale a pena.

— Sorento, meu amor! – Exclamou June, correndo até seu amado e o beijando apaixonadamente, continuando logo em seguida. — Graças a Deus que vocês todos voltaram bem. Pelo visto conseguiram resgatar o santo de ouro de Áries. Fico muito feliz por vocês.

— Obrigado, minha querida. Infelizmente nem tudo está resolvido. Tivemos um grande contratempo por causa do nosso amigo aqui. – Respondeu, apontando para Isaak, que resmungou.

— E agora, o que pretende fazer? – Perguntou a loira.

— Eu não queria ter que recorrer a isso, mas... infelizmente vamos precisar da ajuda dele. – Concluiu.

— "Dele"? De quem você está falando, Sorento? – Perguntou o Grande Mestre, preocupado.

— Saberão de quem se trata muito mais rápido do que imaginam. – Respondeu sereno.

Todos os presentes olharam para Sorento que ostentavam uma expressão extremamente misteriosa algo que deixou todos intrigados. E após a grande variação no Cosmo de Poseidon, uma nuvem sinistra cobriu o cemitério do Santuário, e algo surpreendente estava para aparecer no solo Grego...

 **つづく** **continua...**

Então amores, curtiram o capítulo? Eu confesso a vocês que o resgate do Mu não ficou exatamente como eu imaginava, então quero pedir desculpas caso não tenha ficado bom o bastante. Eu não estou muito segura sobre a cena...

Isaak fez uma grande burrada. Não há dúvidas de que agir por impulso e distribuir porrada à revelia não resolve nada, só piora a situação.

Katherine pelo jeito está atirando para todos os lados. Essa sim tem bom gosto kkkkkkk não perde tempo. Culpa do Mime por ter beijado ela primeiro. Arrumou um belo abacaxi para descascar...

O que vai ser do espírito de Poseidon agora que Kanon o prendeu no Tridente? E quem será a pessoa da qual Sorento falou? No próximo capítulo saberemos.

Grande beijo e obrigada a todos que acompanham a história.


	21. Capítulo 21 – O Mestre das Marionetes

**Capítulo 21 – O Mestre das Marionetes**

Naquela noite, uma sombra misteriosa cobriu o solo sagrado do Santuário de Atena. Os Santos de Ouro estavam nas posições que Shion determinou anteriormente. Camus e Miro protegiam as Princesas Asgardianas no Templo Principal junto de Atena e Julian, enquanto Saga e Shaka permaneciam na linha de frente na Casa de Áries. Os outros estavam em suas respectivas Casas.

No cemitério do Santuário, Seika visitava o túmulo de seu irmão Seiya, que morrera após a batalha contra Hades. A jovem tinha o costume de ir até lá durante a noite, costume este que todos achavam estranho, pois geralmente o cemitério é um local evitado neste período. Ela rezava pela alma do irmão e chorava de saudades, pois nem sequer teve tempo para conviver com ele após saber de seu paradeiro e lembrar-se dele. Depois de terminar suas preces, caminhou pelo local em direção à saída, até que durante o trajeto avistou ao longe entre várias cruzes uma espécie de brilho de cor arroxeada. Como se tivesse sido atraída para aquele local, ela foi até onde emanava a tal luz, e ficou chocada ao dar de cara com o corpo de um jovem rapaz. Assim que Seika se aproximou, a aura roxa se dispersou e ela pôde observá-lo melhor. De pele clara e cabelos prateados, trajava um sobretudo preto e botas de igual cor, e por dentro uma camisa branca e uma gravata de babados. Tinha o rosto jovial e uma aparência extremamente bonita. Seika ia correr para buscar ajuda, mas subitamente sentiu algo agarrando sua perna. Tratava-se do desconhecido, que até então ela pensou estar inconsciente, ou mesmo morto.

— Garota... me ajude. – Pediu quase em um suspiro com sua voz rouca, mas extremamente atraente, e ela, como se realmente estivesse sendo hipnotizada por tão penetrante voz, apenas assentiu.

Ajudou o rapaz a se levantar, e subitamente ele levou a boca ao pescoço de Seika e o mordeu, bebendo alguns goles de sangue, deixando a garota horrorizada, mas ela não tinha vontade de fugir dele. Parecia completamente submissa, e não se incomodou com o gesto. Ele então passou o dedo onde havia mordido, e curou a pele de Seika imediatamente.

— Quem é você e o que acabou de fazer? – Perguntou olhando para ele, rendida em seus olhos dourados.

— Eu...? – Tentou se lembrar, até que um certo nome lhe veio em mente. — Você pode me chamar... de Minos.

— Minos... Ah, entendi... Minos-sama. Mas você está bem? Como veio parar aqui?

— Eu não sei... minha cabeça está uma bagunça. Estou um pouco tonto.

— E por que chupou o meu sangue? Você é uma espécie de monstro? Um vampiro?

— Nem uma coisa nem outra. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu sou um humano assim como você. Não sei como vim parar aqui, só sei que estou confuso.

Seika olhou para ele intrigada. Não sabia o que pensar, mas também não podia deixar o homem ali jogado.

— Você pode andar?

— Se me ajudar, acho que posso.

— Certo, então vamos sair daqui.

E assim, Seika levou Minos até sua casa. Caminharam a passos lentos até que chegaram a uma casa pequena, mas bem arrumada. O prateado não queria incomodar, mas por insistência dela, acabou aceitando deitar em sua cama. Não se sentia bem. Era como se toda a sua mente não passasse de um livro em branco, e a única coisa de que ele se lembrava era de seu nome. Seika também não entendia como um jovem e bem vestido rapaz poderia ter ido parar ali, caído no meio do cemitério do Santuário de Atena, local onde o acesso de pessoas comuns não era permitido.

— Como se sente?

— Um pouco tonto. Minha cabeça parece estar vazia.

— Você sofreu algum acidente?

— Não sei. A única coisa de que me lembro é que me chamo Minos.

— Que bom. Pelo menos já é alguma coisa.

— Me desculpe. Acho que devo estar causando problemas para você. – Lamentou.

— Hum... – Negou imediatamente balançando a cabeça.

Minos se deitou. Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. A verdade é que ela estava se sentindo bem com a presença daquele desconhecido. Por alguma razão, desde que o viu, a japonesa sentiu uma forte atração que a levava para perto dele. Tal atração era por causa dos poderes do Juiz, que mesmo sem consciência, podia atrair as pessoas. A grande beleza que o rapaz detinha também contava, portanto, era fácil para qualquer mulher se encantar por ele. Minos estava parcialmente sem memória. Não sabia que era um dos três Juízes do Inferno, tão pouco o que fazia ali. Ele não tinha ideia... de nada.

* * *

Em Valhalla, Sorento e June andavam pelos corredores de braços dados. Ele, assim como Isaak e Shaina, ainda usavam suas vestes de combate. O casal ia caminhando na frente enquanto Shion carregava o corpo de Mu, ao passo que Isaak e Shaina vinham logo atrás. Todos estavam exaustos da missão, e Sorento e Shaina estavam feridos. Enquanto seguia para os quartos, o grupo deu de cara com Mime e Katherine no maior amasso frente à uma das janelas. Shion, Isaak e Shaina olharam espantados, ao passo que Sorento ficou pasmo e June quase começou a rir. Estavam muito à vontade desfrutando de um beijo quente e carícias ousadas. Katherine estava sentada no colo de Mime com as pernas enlaçadas na cintura do rapaz, que por sua vez mantinha as mãos estrategicamente posicionadas nas nádegas da garota e as apertava, conseguindo em troca gemidos abafados dela, que se segurava como podia na nuca já suada do Guerreiro Deus, até que mais uma vez suas línguas se encontravam ferozmente. Ambos estavam descabelados e descompostos, e o alaranjado já estava excitado o bastante para pegar a ruiva ali mesmo. A médica ficou ainda mais animada com a excitação do jovem, e rapidamente segurou o membro duro sobre as roupas. Mime deu uma risada de canto enquanto era desafiado por ela.

— Me leve até seu quarto. – Disse audaciosa, já com a intimidade doida de desejo para dar.

— Apressada... – Ele respondeu calmo, e ao abrir os olhos de repente, levou um tremendo susto ao ver seu irmão parado de braços cruzados olhando a cena, e quase entrou em desespero ao ver que além dele ainda haviam mais cinco pessoas vendo tudo.

— Ora, ora... – Disse o General, matando o irmão com o olhar.

— Sorento-nii-san?! – Exclamou envergonhado, querendo sumir da Terra.

— Mime...

O músico levantou assustando, e sem querer jogou Katherine no chão, que acabou caindo de qualquer jeito.

— Sorento-nii-san, eu posso explicar.

— Espere um pouco aí! "Nii-san"?

Katherine olhou bem para Sorento naquela hora. Teve um baque tremendo ao ver o rapaz trajando sua Escama Dourada, e perdeu seu olhar naquelas asas que pareciam de Anjo. Jamais em sua vida imaginou que houvesses guerreiros assim, e muito menos o homem por quem ela tinha se apaixonado desde os tempos de faculdade fosse um deles.

— Não me diga que vocês dois são irmãos? – Disse chocada.

— Sim, nós somos irmãos. – Mime respondeu direto.

— Droga... eu pedi pra não dizer isso. Mas é claro agora tudo faz sentido. por isso você me lembrava outra pessoa. Sorento, amor! Eu estava morrendo de saudade de você! – Disse ela, correndo em direção ao músico, o agarrando bem na frente de June, deixando Mime igualmente danado.

A loira bufou de raiva e cerrou os punhos.

— Eu não estou acreditando nisso. Essa mulher definitivamente não tem o menor amor a sua própria vida. Pode ir tirando essas patas imundas de cima do meu namorado! – Gritou nervosa, puxando a ruiva pelos cabelos, dando uma bofetada nela. — A surra que te dei já não foi o bastante?

Katherine foi ao chão e bufou de ódio.

— Sua maldita desgraçada! Vou acabar com a sua raça sua loira nojenta!

Sorento observou o rosto de Katherine e concluiu que as feridas foram causadas por sua namorada.

— Alguém pode explicar o que aconteceu aqui? – Indagou o General.

— Nii-san, você nem vai acreditar. Essa mulher apareceu aqui do nada dizendo ser irmã do Alberich, e começou a brigar com June e Thethis. Elas saíram na porrada, e eu tive que acalmar a fera.

— Entendi... já sei muito bem como você fez isso. Katherine, posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu já tirei você da minha vida. Qual é a parte do "eu não quero mais te ver na minha frente" você ainda não entendeu?

— Acho que _você_ não entendeu o que seu irmão disse. Eu sou irmã do Alberich, que por sinal está inconsciente em uma cama bem aqui neste Palácio por razões que eu ainda não entendi.

— Certo, você conseguiu me surpreender. Certa vez me disse que tinha um irmão que morava longe, mas eu jamais imaginaria que se tratava de um guerreiro Deus.

— Nem eu mesma sabia da existência de guerreiros. Tudo é novidade para mim.

— A propósito, Nii-san, vejo que vocês resgataram o Santo de Ouro. Vamos para os quartos. Vocês devem estar muito cansados.

Sorento assentiu. Estava mesmo muito cansado e machucado da batalha, e foi para a enfermaria junto com Shaina, que rapidamente deitou em um dos leitos, exausta.

— Shaina-san, já pode relaxar.

— Sorento?

— Isso mesmo. Pode relaxar. Sei que aguentou até aqui usando seu Cosmo, mas agora já pode ficar tranquila.

— O que você está querendo dizer Sorento? – Shion perguntou confuso.

— O poder de Poseidon-sama causou muitos danos nela. Tem fraturas por todo o corpo além de escoriações. É provável que os ossos quebrados tenham atingido algum órgão. – Explicou.

— Mas Sorento, como você sabe disso se apenas olhou para ela? – Questionou o ariano.

— Esqueceu que além de General Marina também sou médico? Você possui as habilidades psíquicas de cura, mas não possui o conhecimento. É fácil diagnosticar quando se tem experiência.

— Puxa, você é incrível.

— Posso deixar a Shaina-san com você? Vi que ela está com dificuldades para respirar. Se alguma costela estiver quebrada, pode ter afetado o seu pulmão.

— Entendi. Eu vou cuidar dela, mas e quanto a você? Também está machucado.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Meus danos são mínimos, mas a verdade é que estou bastante dolorido.

— Se você está dizendo...

Sorento foi para um dos quartos descansar depois que os enfermeiros fizeram curativos por todos os seus ferimentos. June foi com ele. Sentaram-se na cama e o médico olhou seriamente para ela.

— O que foi, querido? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Temos que conversar.

— Você vai me contar como foi todo o resgate? Pois estou ouvindo. Tomara que tenha dado um merecido castigo no Kanon.

— Não se trata disso. Por que usou sua força contra uma humana comum? – Perguntou direto.

— Pode parar por aí. Não vai me dizer que agora você vai defender aquela oferecida! – Disse, já levantando a voz.

— Já vai ficar nervosa na primeira Frase? Eu não estou brigando com você, simplesmente fiz uma pergunta.

— Se você vai defender aquela imbecil do cabelo de fogo oferecida é melhor que esta conversa nem continue.

— Não há dúvidas de que você é uma autêntica ariana. Pavio curto, esquentada, e que adora sofrer por antecipação. Eu não vou defender a Katherine. Isso jamais passou pela minha cabeça. Só estou dizendo que uma Santa como você usar sua força contra uma humana comum pode trazer muitos problemas. Se você errar a mão pode até matá-la. Você admitiu que deu uma surra nela na frente do Shion. Tem ideia do que pode acontecer?

— Nossa... Você tem toda a razão. Eu não pensei nisso. Me desculpa... – Falou arrependida.

— Não se chateie, amor. Apenas reze para que Shion não tenha percebido. Sabia que você fica ainda mais linda quando está com ciúme de mim? – Respondeu carinhoso, fazendo uma leve carícia no rosto de sua amada loira, que retribuiu beijando a mão dele.

Sorento deitou da forma mais confortável que conseguiu. Estava com a camisa social aberta, e tinha faixas em volta de todo o seu tronco, consequência das feridas que adquiriu por causa dos ataques de Poseidon. June olhou bem para o seu amado. Podia estar como fosse, mas ainda era belo e sexy aos seus olhos. Deitou-se como pôde ao lado dele e enlaçaram uma de suas mãos.

— Você fica tão linda quando está com ciúme de mim. – Comentou fechando os olhos.

— É por que te amo. Não vou deixar ninguém encostar em você. Eu não suporto te ver machucado. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você, eu acho que eu teria ficado louca.

— Eu estou bem. Apesar do erro do Isaak, conseguimos executar o plano como programado. Logo logo eu vou estar novo em folha. Mas ver o meu irmão envolvido com aquela mulher realmente me incomoda.

— Por acaso você está com ciúme dela?

— Mas é claro que não. Isso está totalmente fora de cogitação. Mas Katherine não é uma pessoa confiável. Por pouco não a expulsei do hospital na Áustria, e acho que cometi um erro por ter sido bom com ela.

— Com certeza você errou, mas esqueça isso. Vou deixar você sozinho para que descanse. Quero que fique bom logo.

Como fez da última vez, Sorento segurou o braço de sua amada, a impedindo de sair.

— Dorme comigo.

O coração de June disparou com o audacioso convite de seu namorado. Olhou seu belo homem com desejo, e uma incrível vontade de que ele a possuísse naquele exato momento, e se ela decidiu o deixar descansar era por compreender que ele está machucado. Mas quem consegue resistir a uma oferta tão tentadora? Olhou novamente. Definitivamente não teria coragem de deixá-lo sozinho. Sentou-se com cuidado e acarinhou o rosto dele, que fechou os olhos apreciando a carícia. Desceu sua mão enlaçando os dedos por uma mecha de cabelo.

— Seus olhos... E seus cabelos são tão lindos. É uma delícia sentir a maciez desses fios roxos em minhas mãos.

Ele sorriu.

— O que vou falar de você? Você inteira é linda... é perfeita. Eu te amo. – Falou ao sentar.

Olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis de sua loirinha antes de tomar-lhe a boca em um beijo desejoso e calmo. Se abraçaram devagar à medida em que se beijavam, e logo o beijo foi ficando mais profundo e audacioso. June passava as mãos pela nuca, bagunçando os longos cabelos dele, ao passo que ele aventurava suas mãos pelas coxas grossas, aproveitando que ela estava sentada em seu colo.

— Gostosa... – Murmurou, enquanto suas bocas se separaram momentaneamente em busca de um pouco de ar.

— Não... você... você sim é delicioso. Seu cheiro, seu corpo... tudo em você é perfeito. – Respondeu baixo, chupando os lábios dele.

June o conduziu para que deitassem, mas não sem antes tirar a camisa dele. Ambos já estavam excitados, e quando June abraçou seu amado com força, ouviu um grande gemido de dor.

— Ai! – Gritou dolorido, levando as mãos sobre o abdome.

— Tudo bem, amor?

— Já estive bem melhor antes de ser atacado por Poseidon-sama. Desculpe, meu amor, mas acho que hoje não vai dar...

— Não se preocupe, meu amor. Eu me conformo em dormir do seu ladinho. Hoje sou eu que vou cuidar do meu médico e músico favorito. – Falou carinhosa, dando outro selinho em seu namorado.

O casal adormeceu, e momentos depois uma das Sirenes surgiu de pé ao lado da cama observando os dois.

— Descanse, mestre, e também a dona do coração do meu mestre. Espero que fique bom logo. – Disse a fada, acarinhando delicadamente a cabeça do jovem.

— Obrigado, Sirene... – Agradeceu mentalmente ao sentir o carinho.

* * *

Enquanto todos procuravam descansar, Katherine foi até o quarto de seu irmão, onde deu de cara com Thethis, que cuidava dele incansavelmente. Olhou para a loira com indignação, pois achava que, como irmã, cuidar de Alberich era obrigação dela.

— O que está fazendo aqui? – Indagou nervosa.

Thethis nada respondeu. Apenas ignorou a presença da irritante ruiva, deixando a jovem com ainda mais raiva.

— Já falei que não quero você perto do meu irmão. Se manda daí! – Exclamou autoritária, puxando Thethis pelo braço, fazendo-a levantar.

Thethis a fulminou com o olhar. Em um instante emanou seu Cosmo, fazendo com que a temperatura de seu corpo aumentasse, e a ruiva rapidamente a soltasse.

— Nunca mais se atreva a encostar essas suas mãos sujas em cima de mim. Se tem um pouquinho só de amor a essa merda dessa sua vida, é melhor ouvir o que eu digo. Sou _eu_ que estou cuidando do Alberich, e você não vai me afastar do lado dele, entendeu bem?

— Acha que eu tenho medo dessa luzinha rosinha que apareceu em volta de você agora? Vou dizer mais uma vez. Não quero nenhuma desconhecida perto do meu irmão, aliás, nada me tira da cabeça que você também tem alguma coisa a ver com o estado de saúde dele.

— Pirou de vez! Não há dúvida de que você está completamente louca. O que eu teria a ver com o estado de saúde dele?

As duas moças seguiam discutindo, e Alberich mantinha seus olhos fechados pesadamente, como se nunca mais fosse acordar, até que em dado momento, começou a mexer vagarosamente os dedos das mãos, e um Cosmo branco de brilhante passou a envolver seu corpo, mas as mulheres estavam tão concentradas em sua briga que não perceberam tal fato. Katherine já ia partir para cima de Thethis para agredi-la, mas levou um enorme susto ao ver alguém se colocar no meio das duas e a pegar pelos pulsos.

— Pare com isso, Katherine.

As duas levaram um grande susto. A que horas Alberich havia acordado? E como ele chegou tão rápido no meio das duas?

— Arrumando confusão com desconhecidos como sempre não é, minha querida irmã? Nunca irá perder essa mania? O que você está fazendo aqui? Melhor ainda, como você chegou até aqui? – Indagou visivelmente alterado.

— Eu venho aqui te fazer uma visita e é assim que você me recebe? Mas quanta ingratidão. – Rebateu, tentando virar a situação a seu favor.

— Que seja. De toda a forma, eu não quero que você arrume confusão com ninguém aqui.

— Você pode até estar nervoso, mas quem deveria estar com raiva era eu. Por que escondeu de mim que é um dos Guerreiros Deuses, a existência do Cosmo, Deuses e todas essas coisas? Você nunca me disse nada! – Gritou nervosa.

— Sempre vivemos separados. Nossos pais se divorciaram quando éramos muito pequenos, e não faz muito tempo que me tornei um Guerreiro Deus. Como não nos vemos todos os anos, acabei não tendo oportunidade de contar tudo a você, mas pretendia fazer isso quando fosse de novo a Áustria.

— Ah... claro. O problema é que você _nunca_ vai. Quando pretendia me contar? Quando as vacas aprendessem a voar?

— Já chega, Katherine. Não vamos discutir aqui. Peça desculpas a Thethis.

— O quê? Você está achando que eu vou pedir desculpas a essa imbecil? – Perguntou incrédula.

— Eu não estou _achando_ eu estou _mandando_ você se desculpar com ela. – Confirmou sério.

— Albe-nii-sama, você não vai me fazer passar por essa humilhação. Eu não vou me desculpar com ela!

— Ah... você vai sim. Eu te conheço, minha irmã. Você estava brigando com ela simplesmente porque ela estava ao meu lado. Foi você quem a humilhou primeiro, portanto você vai se desculpar com ela sim!

— NEM MORTA! – Berrou descontrolada batendo a porta e saindo do quarto, deixando a Sereia e o Guerreiro Deus a sós.

— Olha... eu sinto muito. Conheço perfeitamente o gênio da minha irmã, e já imagino as barbaridades que ela deve ter dito a você. Me desculpe por isso. Você não merecia ouvir nenhuma grosseria da parte dela. Eu apenas...

Tentou terminar a frase, mas ao virar-se para o outro lado, foi surpreendido por um caloroso beijo que a Sereia depositou em seus lábios. Ela o abraçou rapidamente, estreitando a distância entre eles. Tomou a boca dele com tremenda necessidade, como se a anos ansiasse por aquilo. Alberich estava confuso e atordoado, pois havia acabado de acordar e não conseguia analisar direito o que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele apenas tinha a impressão de ter dormido tempo demais... o ruivo correspondeu ao gesto abraçando-a, apertando o corpo dela com força contra o seu, arrancando dela um gemido abafado, que cessou quando se separaram.

— Por que me beijou?

— Porque estou feliz. Tive tanto medo de que você não acordasse nunca mais.

— Obrigado pela consideração, mas ainda não entendo sua preocupação comigo. Ainda não me disse por que me beijou. – Voltou a perguntar.

— Gosto de você. Além do mais... você é tão beijável. – Respondeu sexy, contornando os lábios dele com seu indicador. — Sua pegada é inesquecível. Nenhum homem me beijou com você.

— Posso entender... mas deixe isso de lado. Ainda estou envergonhado pelo que Katherine fez. Minha irmã sempre teve muito ciúme de mim. Embora vivêssemos longe, ela nunca quis que ninguém se aproximasse.

— Não posso culpar essa louca por isso. Se eu tivesse um irmão gostoso como você, agiria da mesma forma.

— Só que nós não somos irmãos. – Falou sedutor, colocando sua boca no ouvido dela.

Sentiu um arrepio avassalador percorrer toda a extensão de seu corpo. Aquela voz grave junto a seu ouvido causava tonturas, e os pensamentos mais sujos que poderiam passar por sua mente. Segurou com força o cinto que prendia suas vestes, e praticamente ordenou:

— Me faça tua.

Alberich estendeu a mão em direção a porta, e selou o quarto com seu Cosmo. Olhou para ela com uma doçura que a fascinou, quase perdendo as forças com aquele par de olhos verdes dado a ele certamente pelo mais generoso dos Deuses. Caminharam lentamente em direção a cama do rapaz enquanto suas roupas iam caindo pelo chão. Pelo resto daquela noite ninguém naquele palácio veria mais a cara daqueles dois.

* * *

No Santuário, Miro e Camus continuavam de guarda na sala do mestre até que de repente deram de cara com Hilda, que passou pelo local após sair do quarto por alguns momentos. A Prateada olhou para ele com pesar, e tentava ao máximo segurar as lágrimas. Camus, por sua vez, nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar no rosto dela, e dando-lhe as costas, virou para o lado oposto, deixando Hilda completamente arrasada. Sem mais conseguir conter o choro, a Sacerdotisa saiu correndo com as mãos no rosto, seguindo destroçada de volta ao seu quarto.

— Camus... será que pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer aqui? As coisas não estavam indo bem entre você e a Sacerdotisa? Que comportamento foi esse? Você nem olhou para a cara da pobre.

— Não tem nada resolvido entre nós, muito pelo contrário.

— Percebi pela forma como a tratou. Camus sendo Camus. Não acredito que você seja tão gelado a ponto de tratar a moça daquele jeito. Aposto que ela não conhecia esse seu lado.

— Miro...

— Hum? Diga.

— Pode fazer o favor de calar essa sua boca? – Falou ameaçador, enquanto matava _mesmo_ o amigo com os olhos.

— Ok, já entendi. Só que preciso realmente dizer uma coisa. Eu vi o olhar que ela direcionou a você. O sofrimento dela era verdadeiro. Aquela mulher te ama de verdade, e se você continuar agindo dessa maneira, poderá se arrepender para sempre por tê-la perdido.

Camus nada respondeu, apenas baixou o olhar e virou a cabeça, processando cada palavra dita por seu melhor amigo.

Enquanto isso, Freya foi até Saori para ver como ela estava e também para perguntar sobre o estado de saúde de Julian. Encontrou a Deusa cansada fisicamente e arrasada emocionalmente, pois ele ainda estava da mesma maneira.

— Atena... – Falou tranquila, depositando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem Deusa. — Como ele está?

— Do mesmo jeito. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Se ele nunca mais acordar...

Levantou de onde estava, e abraçou a Princesa mais nova de forma desesperada.

— Eu o amo tanto. Já não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele.

— Fique calma. Eu sei bem como se sente. É sobre isso que quero falar com você. Acontece que eu estou apaixonada pelo mestre Shion. – Revelou direta.

— Eu já tinha percebido, mas não tive oportunidade de conversar com vocês adequadamente. Ia dizer que você iria ter problemas, porque o senso de obrigação do Shion é muito elevado. Às vezes ele esquece que também é humano.

— Não se preocupe. Acho que já consegui fazer com que nos entendêssemos.

— Isso significa que vocês estão...?

— Eu ainda não sei, mas acho que pelo menos já demos um bom avanço. Na verdade, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa sobre ele que está me intrigando.

— Pode dizer. Estou ouvindo.

— Quantos anos ele tem?

— Algum motivo especial para você querer saber a idade dele?

— É que... tenho a impressão de que ele não parece ter a idade que aparenta ter. Quando o vi pela primeira vez fiquei bastante impressionada. Não esperava que o mestre do Santuário fosse um rapaz tão jovem e tão bonito.

— Vou ser sincera com você. De fato, você está diante de um "jovem" de 264 anos de idade. – Disse direta, assustando a jovem loira.

— 264 anos? Mas como isso é possível? É alguma brincadeira?

— Não é brincadeira. Shion é um lendário Santo de Ouro que sobreviveu a última Guerra Santa contra Hades há mais de 200 anos atrás. O Santo de Áries anterior tem mais de 260 anos. Ele mantém sua aparência jovem de 18 anos de idade graças ao sangue de Atena que recebeu em seu corpo.

Freya ficou calada e pensativa por alguns instantes ainda não consegui a crer no que tinha ouvido sobre o homem por quem se apaixonou.

— Isso te afeta em alguma coisa? Algo mudou em relação ao que você sente pelo Shion agora que soube disso?

— Não. Em absoluto. Eu apenas fiquei bastante surpresa com essa revelação. Era algo que eu jamais imaginaria.

— De coração, eu estou torcendo para que a relação de vocês dê super certo e não termine como eu e Julian estamos agora.

— Não fique assim, Atena. Tenho certeza de que Shion-sama e os outros darão um jeito de trazer o Julian-san de volta.

— Deus te ouça. Tomara mesmo que esteja certa. Já aconteceram tantas coisas ruins que eu já não tenho mais ânimo para pensar em nada.

* * *

Em outro local do Santuário, na casa de Seika, Minos permanecia dormindo. A japonesa tirou as botas e a gravata do rapaz para que ele pudesse descansar mais à vontade. Apesar de ser bastante tarde a garota não conseguia dormir, pois estava muito inquieta com o mistério do aparecimento daquele homem. Colocou uma cadeira ao lado da cama e passou a velar o sono do rapaz. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele. A expressão em seu rosto era tranquila e parecia estar desfrutando muito bem do descanso. A pele e os cabelos claros, o queixo fino, a face serena... Era belo e não podia deixar de admitir isso. Poderia ficar a noite inteira, dias, meses admirando tal beleza masculina diante dela. Ele se mexer um pouco durante o sono, e seus lábios ficaram um pouco entreabertos. Ele virou a cabeça na direção de Seika sem saber que ela estava lá, pois ainda estava profundamente adormecido. Olhar para os convidativos lábios entreabertos provocou em Seika uma reação instantânea. Rapidamente aproximou o rosto do rosto dele e ficou a milímetros de beijá-lo. Sentiu sua respiração se misturar com a dele, e com um último lapso de sanidade, afastou novamente o rosto, e olhando bem para ele novamente, resolveu se levantar.

— Por Atena... o que eu estou fazendo? Acho melhor sair daqui ou vou acabar cometendo uma loucura. – Disse para si mesma.

Foi até a cozinha e resolveu fazer um chá. Caminhou em direção à sala e percebeu uma movimentação estranha vindo de seu quarto. O tempo começou a mudar e estava ventando bastante. Resolveu voltar ao quarto para fechar a janela quando deu de cara com Minos sentado na beirada da mesma. Ainda estava com a badeja de chá em mãos, pois havia esquecido de deixa-la na cozinha. Seu coração deu um salto com a imagem que teve. O rapaz estava sentado na janela com uma das pernas dobradas onde apoiava o cotovelo direito. O vento soprava, e os cabelos prateados de encontro com a igual luz da lua esvoaçavam, cobrindo e descobrindo seu rosto. Seu olhar estava fixo para a lua até que ele finalmente percebeu a presença da garota.

— Quando notei que você havia me deixado sozinho acabei acordando. Eu sinto muito por estar causando problemas a você. – Disse ele, ainda sem desviar o olhar da lua.

— Não queria te deixar sozinho. Eu apenas fui até a cozinha fazer um pouco de chá. Não conseguia dormir, então acabei indo até lá. Quer um pouco? Com certeza vai te fazer bem. – Disse ela. Aproximando-se dele com a bandeja.

— Tudo bem. Acho que vai ser bom, afinal.

Ao levantar de onde estava, Minos acabou batendo na bandeja e derrubando todo seu conteúdo no chão, dando um grande susto em Seika, que imediatamente abaixou para pegar os cacos.

— Ahh! Eu sou mesmo muito desastrado! Mil perdões! Eu realmente sinto muito por isso. Não se preocupe eu mesmo vou pegar tudo. – Falou envergonhado, vendo o estrago que causou.

— Não se preocupe. Deixa que eu arrumo tudo. Não foi nada demais, é sério.

— Imagina. Eu mesmo vou limpar esse estrago. Não foi minha intenção.

Enquanto os dois se abaixaram e competiam para ver quem cantava os cacos da xícara que se quebrou, um deles atingiu a mão de Seika, que instantaneamente começou a sangrar.

— Ai! – Deu um pequeno gemido de dor, levantando, seguida de Minos.

— Está machucada. Tudo por culpa minha. – Disse preocupado ao levar a mão no bolso, de onde tirou um lenço.

Pegou a mão dela com delicadeza, cobrindo os pequenos cortes. A jovem o observava atenta, vendo a preocupação em seu rosto. Ao terminar de enfaixar, fechou os olhos, e beijou o dorso da mão de Seika, que sentiu uma pontada em seu coração.

— Eu sinto muito por isso. Deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso. – Disse, ainda com o rosto abaixado e a boca próxima as mãos dela.

Ao levantar o rosto, seus olhares se encontraram fixamente. Olhou doce para os grandes olhos castanhos de Seika, e pegando seu queixo com os dedos, depositou um suave beijo no rosto da japonesa, que sentiu sua face esquentar e ficar violentamente vermelha, tamanha a vergonha. Ela foi rápida, e antes que ele se afastasse, ela colocou a mão sobre o rosto dele, e virando a cabeça para o lado, o beijou. Minos ficou surpreso por alguns instantes, mas no momento seguinte fechou os olhos e apenas se deixou levar pelo momento. Sentiu a língua da garota se encontrar com a sua, e retribuiu devagar para não a assustar. Envolveu seus braços no corpo dela, e Seika sentiu um estranho calor tomar conta de si. Ainda passava a mão pelo rosto dele, levando os dedos para trás até chegar em seus cabelos. Aquele beijo doce causou em Minos uma forte sensação de paz, mas alguns momentos depois, o Juiz separou-se dela ao sentir uma forte dor em sua cabeça. Levou uma das mãos a cabeça enquanto a outra usou para se apoiar na parede.

— Minos-sama, você está bem? – Seika perguntou assustada, ao notar a reação dele.

— Estou... mais ou menos. Acho que lembrei de algo...

— Você lembrou?

— Sim... já sei o que preciso fazer aqui. Seika... preciso que me leve até Atena.

Seika o olhou surpresa, sem poder imaginar o que aquele homem poderia ter para tratar com Atena.

 **つづく** **continua...**

* * *

Então amores, gostaram do capítulo? Foi um capítulo cheio de romance do jeito que W-chan gosta kkkkk pelo jeito as confusões nunca vão parar no Palácio de Asgard enquanto a Katherine estiver por lá.

Alberich acordou em grande estilo, e a Thethis só aproveitando... ah, filha da mãe sortuda... Pelo menos ele deu uma bela lição na irmãzinha encrenqueira dele, e tomara que ela sossegue um pouco, embora eu ache que não kkkkk

O que Minos-sama estaria fazendo no Santuário? Ele caiu de para quedas na vida da Seika. O que será dos dois? Espero que tenham gostado da aparição deste personagem do submundo que eu simplesmente amo ^^


	22. Capítulo 22 – O Dia Seguinte

**Capítulo 22 – O Dia Seguinte...**

Seika ainda olhava para Minos abismada. Simplesmente não conseguia entender de onde ele veio e por que ele queria ver Atena. Ficou ainda mais confusa quando ele tomou sua mão de encontro a sua e a beijou com doçura por cima de onde havia se cortado com os vidros. Levantou o olhar, fitando profundamente os olhos castanhos. O misterioso olhar dourado daquele homem a desarmava. Era irresistível. Fosse o que fosse ela não conseguia dizer "não" a ele, e também não entendia mais aquele ato de gentileza.

— Você é um Anjo. Muito obrigado. Acho que foram os Deuses que a colocaram no meu caminho. Graças a você eu pude recuperar minha memória.

— Graças a mim? Mas por que?

— Peço mil perdões por tê-la mordido, mas é que naquela situação, eu precisava de uma espécie de "dose" de energia humana para recuperar minhas forças, e quando você me beijou, foi como se uma intensa luz tomasse conta da minha mente para que eu lembrasse de tudo, tornando a minha ressurreição completa. Por isso, mais uma vez, muito obrigado.

— Ressurreição? Deixa ver se entendi... está querendo dizer que você estava morto?

— É isso mesmo.

— Mas como pode ser possível? Por acaso você era, digo, você é um Santo de Atena?

— Não. Estou bem longe disso.

— Mas então... como pode ter aparecido no meio do cemitério do Santuário? Quem é você na realidade?

— Acho que você tem o direito de saber... sou Minos de Griffon, a Estrela Celeste da Nobreza, um dos Três Juízes do Mundo dos Mortos. – Revelou, para o desespero da garota.

Seika gelou. Estava diante de um dos Três Juízes de Hades, o maior inimigo de Atena. O pior de tudo é que mesmo sabendo disso, ela não conseguia sentir medo ou vontade de sair de perto dele, pelo contrário, estava cada vez mais atraída, como se uma força invisível a mantivesse ali. Seu corpo tremia e suava frio, mas seu coração a trazia para perto dele.

— Fique calma. Como disse anteriormente, não estou aqui para prejudicar ninguém. Meu objetivo é claro: vim para ajudar Atena, por isso não precisa ter medo de mim.

A japonesa continuava apreensiva, e segurou as duas mãos frente ao peito, tentando se controlar. Acabou levando as mesmas até o pescoço por puro senso de autodefesa.

— Não se preocupe. Já expliquei que não sou um vampiro. Não vou te morder de novo.

— Mas... você me mordeu antes. – Disse com a voz trêmula.

— Como disse, Hades-sama foi derrotado na última batalha contra Atena, e sua alma encontra-se selada em algum lugar dos Campos Elísios. Como os poderes do Rei do Inferno estavam fracos, eu fui parcialmente ressuscitado, mas agora que você me ajudou, já estou perfeitamente bem. A última coisa que Hades-sama conseguiu fazer foi com que eu aparecesse aqui, neste Santuário. – Explicou com detalhes.

— Acho que entendi. Mas por que precisa ver Atena?

— Eu fui trazido de volta para ajudar. Acredite em mim. Atena precisa da minha ajuda neste momento.

— Sei que tem suas razões, mas não acha melhor esperar amanhecer? Não falta muito tempo.

— Está bem. Então que tal fazermos um chá? Não se preocupe. Eu vou limpar essa bagunça.

E Seika voltou para a cozinha, e colocou mais água para esquentar enquanto Minos limpava o estrago que fez. Não demorou muito até que a doce garota voltasse com mais duas xícaras de chá, e ambos foram para a pequena sala onde se sentaram em duas almofadas no chão, beirando uma mesinha de centro, em seguida cada um pegou uma xícara. Trocavam olhares enquanto bebiam, até que o Juiz quebrou o silêncio.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Hum... é claro.

— Por que me beijou naquela hora?

Seika corou violentamente. Tinha muita vergonha de admitir que ele a atraia de uma forma poderosa, e apesar de nunca ter namorado antes, sentiu uma enorme vontade de beijá-lo. Levou as mãos aos cabelos, coçando a cabeça de nervoso sem saber o que dizer. A verdade é que queria cavar um buraco e desaparecer da Terra.

— Sua timidez e embaraço são fascinantes. – Comentou dando um breve sorriso. – Não precisa responder se não quiser. Eu é que peço desculpas por fazer perguntas embaraçosas.

Minos levou a xícara à boca e bebericou um pouco do líquido. Estava um tanto amargo, mas era muito bom. Ele abriu açucareiro e colocou duas colheres de açúcar dentro do chá. Deu mais um pequeno gole, e colocou a língua para fora brevemente, e ainda insatisfeito, colocou mais duas colheres na bebida, e pela terceira vez provou, mas ainda não conseguia chegar ao sabor ideal, colocando a sexta colher de açúcar no chá. A irmã de Seiya achou a atitude do Juiz tão divertida, e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutora, ao ver o modo sexy com o qual ele lambia os próprios lábios e colocava a xícara na boca, sorvendo delicadamente o líquido quente.

— Agora sim eu acho que está no ponto ideal. Este chá é mesmo uma delícia. De que sabor é?

— É chá verde com limão. O sabor é amargo mesmo, mas com o tempo você se acostuma. Ele é ótimo e faz muito bem. Vai fazer com que você se sinta melhor do seu mal-estar.

— O chá é o de menos. O que realmente me curou... foi o seu carinho. Estou muito grato.

Se olharam com ternura, admirando a beleza um do outro. Minos estava verdadeiramente encantado pela jovem. Não estava apenas agradecido, estava fascinado. Em apenas uma noite ela conseguiu envolve-lo de maneira arrebatadora, ainda que não tivesse a mínima intenção de fazer isso, ao passo que a atração dela por ele também só fazia aumentar. Só de olhar para ele sentia um calor incontrolável envolver seu corpo. Seika usava um simples e largo vestido azul escuro de mangas até os cotovelos com um recorte quadrado nos ombros de comprimento até os joelhos. Os cabelos castanhos caiam sobre seus ombros, e sua simplicidade era apaixonante. Continuaram se fitando por vários minutos enquanto bebiam chá, até esperar pelo momento certo para que o rapaz fosse ao encontro da Deusa da Guerra.

* * *

O dia amanheceu em Asgard. No quarto de Alberich, o rapaz dormia abraçado à Thethis. O casal estava nu, coberto por um grosso edredom, devido ao frio que fazia. Adormeceram a pouco tempo depois de desfrutarem de uma tórrida noite de amor. A loira foi despertando pouco a pouco, sentindo uma leve carícia dos longos dedos em seus cabelos. Deu um sorriso preguiçoso e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso por saber de quem se tratava.

— Você foi espetacular. – Murmurou, se acomodando melhor, beijando o peito lisinho e definido dele. — Nunca vou esquecer essa noite.

— Eu digo o mesmo. Você é tão especial. Nunca estive com uma mulher como você antes.

— Obrigada. – Agradeceu subitamente.

— Pelo que? – Perguntou confuso.

— Por me salvar.

— Do quê, exatamente?

— Do abismo escuro... do inferno onde Kanon me prendeu.

— Se eu perguntar uma coisa você irá se chatear?

— Pergunte. Pode perguntar o que quiser. Você pode tudo.

— Kanon... Aquele desgraçado... ele abusou de você, não foi?

O coração de Thethis gelou. Naquela noite que passaram juntos, o belo Guerreiro Deus não apenas se uniu a ela através do corpo, como também pôde enxergar a sua alma. Soube que havia algo de errado com ela desde o momento em que a viu, e percebendo como ela estava fragilizada, começou a despertar sentimentos fortes nela e por ela. Mas ele sabia que ela havia passado por algo trágico e traumatizante, algo que ele jamais tivera coragem de perguntar... até agora.

— O Cérebro de Asgard também lê mentes?

— Perdão. Não precisa responder. Acho que falei uma merda das grandes.

— Não se desculpe. Você tem toda a razão. Além do mais, não teríamos transado se não houvesse confiança entre nós. Kanon me obrigou a ter relações sexuais com ele. Foi o pior momento da minha vida. Ele me humilhou. Era um bruto. Foi horrível. Eu me senti a pior das mulheres. Fiquei traumatizada. Prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais permitiria que nenhum homem me tocasse. Mas logo depois disso, o canalha ordenou que eu viesse até aqui para te matar.

— Maldito desgraçado!

— Calma. Não se revolte. No primeiro momento eu também me revoltei, mas sabe de uma coisa? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, vejo as coisas com mais clareza. Foi como um castigo. O que recebi foi o que eu mesma procurei por fazer escolhas erradas e machucar gente inocente.

— Nunca mais repita isso. – Disse sério, calando-a, ao levar seus dedos aos lábios dela. — Ninguém merece passar pela humilhação que você passou. Eu não quero mais ouvir uma besteira dessa.

— Mas você não entende. Pode ter sido um momento horrível, mas hoje eu agradeço a Deus por isso.

— Eh? Cada vez eu entendo menos. Como pode dizer tamanha besteira? Como pode achar bom ter sido violentada?

— É por que graças a isso... Graças ao que Kanon me fez, eu pude encontrar o verdadeiro amor.

— O verdadeiro amor... acho que posso entender, mas o que quer dizer com isso?

— Te amo.

— Espera... Eu ouvi direito?

— Eu repito pra você. Te amo. Creio que pela primeira vez em minha vida estou sentindo isso por alguém. E foi você que despertou isso em mim. Você me ensinou o significado desse sentimento tão lindo e tão forte.

— Eu... não sei o que dizer. Estou chocado...

— Não diga nada. Apenas. Deixe eu te amar... retribuir todo o carinho que você me deu. Não se afaste de mim.

— Não... eu nunca vou te deixar. Prometo. Agora esqueça aquele canalha, por que eu vou te fazer relaxar.

E sem mais esperar, tomou a boca do ruivo com luxúria e com o maior desejo que poderia sentir. Deitou-se por cima dele, apertando os macios seios contra o peito rígido do rapaz, que logo reagiu mediante a situação, envolvendo as costas dela com suas quentes mãos. Beijavam-se ardentemente, numa troca de saliva de tirar o fôlego. Afastou os cabelos dela até que seus lábios encontraram o pescoço, e depois os ombros. Num movimento rápido, virou a ambos e ficou por cima dela, e suas mãos não demoraram nada a massagear os fartos seios. As mãos de Alberich eram quentes e os tocava de forma suave. O corpo de Thethis começou a suar, o que também se refletiu em sua intimidade já úmida e pulsante.

— Ah... Alberich... você é... Perfeito, divino. Ninguém jamais me fez sentir o que você me faz sentir. – Falou ofegante, ludibriada pela sequência de carícias ousadas.

— Exemplar único. Sereia... minha Sereia que os Deuses enviaram no mais perfeito e belo corpo feminino. – Respondeu em meio ao fôlego que conseguiu entre uma chupada e outra que dava nos deliciosos seios.

— Aaarrrrnnn... Alberich... você vai me deixar louca. – Gemia alto, enquanto seu corpo pedia por muito mais.

— Isso. Geme... geme pra mim, Sereia gostosa. Eu sei muito bem que você está louca para repetir o que fizemos horas atrás.

— Sim. Estou louca. Você me deixa louca! Sou tua... me faça tua de novo agora! – Exclamou em um grito, quase implorando, como se seu corpo explodisse de êxtase.

— Calma... por que eu só estou começando, minha Ninfa do Mar.

— A conversa que tivemos... eu já me abri _com você_ , mas meu maior desejo agora é me abrir _para você_.

Sem nada responder, Alberich continuou degustando aquele delicioso espécime feminino. Seguiu um caminho de beijos por debaixo de seus seios, por sua barriga, e desceu pelo umbigo até chegar em sua vagina, abrindo as pernas dela, que sentiu seu corpo suar violentamente com aquele ato. Ele continuava beijando e mordiscando a vagina da Sereia, que não mais aguentava de tanta loucura.

— AH! Eu vou gozar! Não aguento mais! – Gritava frenética.

— Isso. Goza. Eu vou te dar o melhor gozo da tua vida. – Falou roucamente, quase lhe faltando a voz, concentrado no que fazia.

Seu coração estava a mil, e sentia o sangue ferver e circular freneticamente dentro de seu corpo. Sentiu a língua de Alberich acariciar seu clitóris, e isso foi suficiente para que ela atingisse o clímax. Thethis gozou enlouquecida, e Alberich prosseguia chupando sua vagina molhada, provando do líquido que fora responsável por ali estar. Ela mordia com força os próprios lábios, e arfou a cabeça para trás, sentindo um relaxamento e uma felicidade incomparável.

— É pouco. Eu vou te deixar sem ar, minha Deusa.

— É isso que eu quero. Me come... me come!

Trocou de lugar com ele, ficando por cima, e acarinhou o membro duro do ruivo, causando gemidos e torpor nele em seguida. Sem demora sentou-se com as pernas abertas, sentindo o viril pênis dentro de si, quase que gozando instantaneamente pela segunda vez. Apoiou-se nos joelhos dele, jogando a cabeça para trás, controlando os movimentos. Alberich segurou as coxas grossas de Thethis com as duas mãos, enquanto a mesma rebolava em seus movimentos eróticos, aprofundando ainda mais a penetração, e à medida que a vagina dela ia se contraindo, o ruivo ao chegando ao clímax, e quase que instantaneamente os dois chegaram ao orgasmo, gritando extasiados um com o outro, e Thethis sentia o gozo de seu homem dentro de si. A loira deitou ao lado dele, e relaxou, mas não sem antes traçar com a língua a barriga esculpida dele.

— Ah... que satisfação. Você é gostoso demais! – Disse feliz, ainda alisando o peito de seu amado ruivo.

— Você é tão perfeita que eu não tenho palavras para descrever. Sereia... Minha Sereia. – Respondeu sedutor, aproximando-se para mais um beijo. – Acho que estamos atrasados. Precisamos sair. — Então, amor? Que tal um banho? – Perguntou malicioso. – Tenho uma banheira divina adentrando aquela porta.

— Ah... nós dois numa banheira? Não me tenta, gostoso... que eu não resisto!

— E desde quando quero que você resista?

Tomou a Sereia nua em seus braços e a levou para a banheira, onde novamente se amaram fervorosamente, com uma disposição invejável.

* * *

Em um dos quartos de hóspedes, Sorento despertava. Colocou a mão sobre o abdômen e não mais sentia dor. Levantou devagar e tirou as bandagens, constatando que estava curado. Sua pele estava intacta novamente. Como já sabia, bastou uma noite de sono para que estivesse novo em folha. Deixou June descansar um pouco mais, pois não queria incomodar a sua amada. Tomou um rápido banho e vestiu seu terno de costume. Depois disso, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir até a enfermaria verificar a condição de Shaina.

— Bom dia, Shion. Como ela está? – Perguntou ao entrar no quarto da enfermaria.

Não obteve resposta, pois o mestre não estava lá, e Shaina dormia profundamente. Sorento se aproximou, puxou a pálpebra inferior dos olhos dela e checou seu reflexo, assim como seu pulso.

— Está sedada. – Concluiu rapidamente, assim como também concluiu que se Shion não estava lá era por que com certeza deveria estar no quarto onde estava Mu.

Foi rapidamente até o quarto onde estavam os dois arianos e adentrou. Encontrou Mu ainda inerte na cama, e Shion parado de pé frente à janela, olhando a neve que caía incessantemente do lado de fora.

— Como ele está?

— Do mesmo jeito. Ele ainda não acordou.

— E a Shaina-san?

— Mesmo com as suas recomendações, e me concentrando ao máximo nos órgãos que você disse estarem mais prejudicados eu não consegui curá-la completamente, então os enfermeiros a sedaram com um medicamento para dor. Não sabemos quando ela irá acordar.

— Dependendo da intensidade da dose ela pode acordar daqui a duas ou quatro horas, no máximo.

— Entendo...

— Mas minha maior preocupação agora é o Mu. Eu temo que toda aquela sobrecarga possa ter causado um dano mental irreversível nele. Essa demora para ele despertar está me causando arrepios.

— Eu estou pensando a mesma coisa. Não acha que seria melhor nós verificarmos?

— Seus poderes mentais são imensos. Poderia fazer isso?

— Eu estava pensando em fazer isso desde ontem, mas como você também estava ferido, achei melhor esperar. Sabe, Sorento, o fato de você ser um médico me deixou muito mais tranquilo.

— E por que diz isso, Shion?

— Porque graças as suas análises clínicas, podemos cuidar de nossos companheiros com maior precisão sem correr o risco de piorar ainda mais o estado de saúde deles.

— É... agora que você falou, apesar da música sempre ter sido a minha maior paixão, agora eu vejo o quanto foi útil dedicar tantas horas de estudo à medicina. Estou satisfeito por poder usar esse conhecimento para o bem das pessoas por quem tenho apreço.

Shion assentiu com a cabeça, e colocou sua mão direita sobre a testa de seu discípulo, que por tanto tempo ficou em poder de Kanon e sob influência do espírito de Poseidon, mas sentiu algo pegar seu pulso, e assustado, deu um passo para trás.

— Não é necessário. Eu estou bem. – Disse Mu ao abrir os olhos.

— Mu? Você está bem?

— Fisicamente parece que sim. Mas mentalmente...

— Mentalmente...? – Sorento questionou receoso.

— Parece que a minha cabeça está vazia. O que aconteceu depois que aquela mulher loira me levou?

— Meu amigo... você não se lembra de nada?

— Não. Não me lembro de absolutamente nada. Parece que eu dormir... durante anos.

— Não precisa se desesperar, as lembranças irão voltar aos poucos. O que posso dizer é que você foi sequestrado e usado temporariamente como Avatar de Poseidon, até que com muito esforço conseguimos te trazer de volta.

— Mas, Sorento, tem algo que eu não entendi até agora. Como foi que você conseguiu trazer a mente do Mu de volta e por que precisava da Shaina para fazer isso? – Perguntou Shion.

— Shaina-san? O que ela tem a ver com isso? – Disse o ariano mais novo muito surpreso.

— Eu vou explicar. Anos atrás, quando eu ainda era um garoto, soube dos registros dos antigos Santos de Ouro enquanto pesquisava em muitos livros na biblioteca da escola onde estudava na Áustria. De todos eles em especial, achei incrível a história do Santo de Ouro de Peixes, e por causa dele me tornei um Hematologista. Há algum tempo, venho fazendo experimentos no meu próprio sangue. – Explicou, levantando a manga de seu paletó, e mostrando aos dois arianos uma marca em seu pulso.

— Sorento... você... – Mu olhou surpreso.

— Meu sangue não é como o de vocês. Depois de várias experiências, posso usar o meu sangue de forma especial.

— Incrível! Mas o que eu não entendi é onde a Shaina entra nessa história. – Shion tornou a perguntar.

— É que uma mente uma vez possuída por um Deus, só pode ser libertada por um sentimento muito maior. Você precisa de alguém que o ame verdadeiramente para que sua mente reaja de forma correta.

— Eu não fazia ideia. Mas acho que agora entendo a insistência dela em querer ir até o Templo de Poseidon para resgatar você.

— Mas onde estamos, e onde está a Shaina-san agora?

Sorento e Shion se entreolharam. Não queriam preocupar Mu, já que ele acabou de acordar, mas também não podiam esconder nada dele.

— Nós estamos em Asgard. Ela está na enfermaria do Palácio. Quando tentamos te resgatar, fomos atacados pelo Cosmo de Poseidon-sama e sofremos graves danos. Infelizmente ela foi a mais — afetada, já que estava empenhada em salvar você, e para isso precisava chegar muito perto.

— "Muito perto"? O que quer dizer com "muito perto"? – Perguntou assustado.

— Thethis envenenou a sua alma com os poderes dela, por isso peguei uma amostra do sangue de vocês dois, deixada no local e desenvolvi o antídoto usando meu próprio sangue. Você precisava beber este sangue, por isso precisei pedir à Shaina-san que o fizesse, mas era pouco. Somente os profundos sentimentos dela poderiam te alcançar, pois Kanon também manipulava a alma de Poseidon-sama.

Mu baixou o olhar. Estava pensativo. Era muita informação para processar, muitos acontecimentos para digerir. Ele estava muito confuso. Sua mente estava embaralhada. Ele não sabia o que fazer nem o que pensar. Desde que Shaina confessou seus sentimentos, o carneirinho se sentiu muito mal. E seu mal-estar não era por não gostar dela, mas sim por sentir que não poderia correspondê-la corretamente. Era isso que mais o atormentava. Para sua sorte, ou não, sempre gostou daquela Cobra. Achava incrível o seu jeito de ser. Era uma mulher forte, decidida, e nunca se intimidou por homem nenhum. Sabia se impor, mostrar o seu valor, e isso o fascinava. Mas ele nunca se atreveu a dizer a ela como se sentia. Primeiro por saber que ela sempre amou Seiya, que a anos vira seu rosto antes da lei estúpida ser limada por Atena. Segundo, pelo seu próprio senso de dever. Era um Santo de Ouro, e como tal, tinha muitas obrigações, missões, e, também, fazendo parte da elite da Guarda Pessoal de Atena, o risco de morrer em uma possível Guerra Santa era ainda maior. Por isso não queria se envolver, não queria dar a ela uma felicidade que poderia terminar tão rápido quanto eles poderiam piscar seus olhos. Não seria justo, e ela não merecia isso. Sendo assim, ele achou melhor manter as coisas como estavam. Mas agora era diferente. Ele sabia que era correspondido, e devia sua vida a ela, e esses dois fatos o deixaram pior. Tinha medo. Não queria vê-la. Não saberia o que dizer a ela, não conseguiria encará-la. Estava envergonhado. Sendo um Dourado, sentiu-se um idiota por ter sido sequestrado e usado daquela maneira tão baixa.

— Mu, não se culpe. Você foi pego de surpresa. Thethis é ardilosa e planejou tudo muito bem. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós. – Disse Sorento, tirando o lilás de seus pensamentos.

— Mesmo você dizendo isso... não há como eu me sentir melhor.

— Eu sei que você está em uma situação muito difícil e desconcertante, mas acho que deveria falar com ela. – Interviu Shion.

— Tem toda a razão, mestre. Eu posso ir até lá?

— Tem certeza que se sente bem para fazer isso agora? – Sorento questionou.

— Absoluta. Não tem porque eu continuar adiando.

— Então vamos. Eu levo vocês até onde ela está.

— Mas espere um pouco, Sorento, e quanto ao Julian? – Shion perguntou ainda preocupado.

— Eu tinha um plano B caso as coisas dessem errado. Não precisa se preocupar. Neste momento _ele_ já deve estar no Santuário.

— "Ele"?

— Sim. Mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Depois resolveremos essa questão. Vamos seguir até o quarto.

E os três seguiram pelos enormes corredores do Palácio em direção à enfermaria. O local era grande e dividido em vários quartos bastante equipados. O laboratório clínico ficava em um local isolado. Era bem amplo e tinha vários equipamentos. O que ninguém sabia, é que Katherine passou a noite naquele lugar arquitetando sua vingança. Para isso foi até o banco de sangue do laboratório, e usando uma bolsa do líquido, fez uma alteração com uma poderosa substância venenosa, e a depositou em duas seringas com uma fina agulha coberta com uma tampa de plástico.

— Levou a noite toda, mas terminei. Vai me pagar caro pela afronta, miserável. Vai sentir na própria carne o quanto pode ser terrível ter uma médica como inimiga. – Disse ela, ostentando um olhar homicida e uma expressão insana. Uma cara de psicopata completa.

Ainda sentada na mesa do laboratório arquitetando seu plano maligno, a ruiva levou um susto quando diante dela apareceu subitamente um homem a quem ela bem conhecia.

— Estou sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu desde que você veio para cá. Soube que Sorento e os outros idiotas estão aqui. Eles estão se recuperando do que aconteceu no Templo de Poseidon. – Disse Kanon, ao surgir diante dela.

— É você? Mas que ideia é essa de aparecer aqui de repente na minha frente? Quer me matar do coração, por acaso?

— Sou eu que faço as perguntas aqui. Pelo visto você não conseguiu êxito nenhum no que veio fazer. Se você quer separar o casalzinho está usando a tática errada.

— Já pensei em outra coisa. Por que acha que eu passei a noite inteira neste laboratório? Tenho em minhas mãos a arma perfeita para acabar com o estorvo que me atrapalha.

— Boa! Eu vim aqui justamente para sugerir que você usasse suas habilidades médicas e seu conhecimento apurado em medicina para dar fim a nossos inimigos. Acabe com eles. Se você não pode ser feliz, então que nenhum deles seja. Não acha que é o justo? – Instigou o Dragão Marinho.

— Você é um demônio. – Ela riu ao olhar para ele, umedecendo os lábios e mordendo o lábio inferior demonstrando suas péssimas intenções.

— E você é a versão de Lúcifer em forma de mulher. – Respondeu com o olhar malicioso, notando as intenções dela.

— Ah é?

E sem cerimônia alguma, o General a puxou pelo braço e a agarrou, dando-lhe um beijo possessivo. Sentiu nela toda a maldade de que precisava para se livrar de seus inimigos sem precisar sujar as mãos, e se aproveitaria dela o máximo que pudesse, isso também incluía seu corpo, já que não podia negar que ela era uma bela representante da raça feminina. Ouviu um gemido dela quando ele apertou a sua bunda por cima do jaleco que vestia. Katherine nem se importava em ser usada, já que Kanon era um homem extremamente belo e com um físico invejável, então por que não?

— Cachorra. – Murmurou no ouvido dela quando buscou um pouco de ar.

— Foi você que pegou na minha bunda, tarado.

— Eu vou te mostrar tudo o que este tarado aqui é capaz de fazer.

Kanon levou Katherine até seu Pilar no Templo de Poseidon usando seus poderes, e a jogou na cama de seu quarto, onde se amaram selvagemente.

* * *

Sorento, Shion e Mu chegaram no quarto onde estava Shaina, mas a mesma ainda não havia acordado. Mu sentiu seu coração se quebrar ao ver o estado da jovem, e pensar que tudo aquilo tinha sido culpa dele o deixou ainda mais destruído. Quando o ariano ia perguntar sobre o estado dela, viu a Prateada abrir os olhos, para a surpresa dos três rapazes.

— Shaina-san, você está bem? – Começou Sorento.

Shaina ainda estava confusa. Havia sido sedada, e sua visão ainda não estava focando direito. Mu pegou a mão dela com delicadeza, fazendo um breve carinho, para a surpresa desta, que ao conseguir focar em algo, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de seu amado.

— Shaina-san, não nos deixe aflitos assim. Diga para a gente se você está bem. – Pediu Mu, um tanto preocupado por ela ainda não ter dito nada.

Subitamente Shaina fechou sua expressão, e puxou a mão para se livrar das mãos de Mu. Os três olharam a cena surpresos, sem entender a atitude dela.

— Sorento, o que este homem está fazendo aqui? Mande-o embora imediatamente. Eu não quero vê-lo. – Disse fria, deixando os três ali presentes triplamente chocados com tal fato.

Os três se entreolharam, e mentalmente concluíram que o melhor a fazer era deixar a santa sozinha. Teria muito em que pensar...

* * *

No Santuário, Minos e Seika seguiam até a entrada das Doze Casas. Durante o trajeto, os dois combinaram o que fariam caso encontrassem resistência diante de outros Santos. A esta altura, Atena já havia sentido o Cosmo do Juiz do Inferno, e se preparava para receber o "convidado" pessoalmente. Antes de chegar na Casa de Áries, vários soldados tentaram deter a dupla, mas Minos fez surgir penas negras em suas mãos para interceptar os homens.

— Para trás, meu Anjo, não quero que você se machuque. – Disse ele, entrando no inevitável combate. — Ouçam, soldados, não estou aqui para machucar ninguém não sou um inimigo, portanto, se não quiserem sair feridos, me deixem passar imediatamente. – Falou com autoridade.

Porém, o diálogo de nada adiantou. Como zeladores do Santuário e protetores de Atena, era impossível para eles acreditarem nas palavras de um dos Três Juízes do Inferno, que, tecnicamente, seria um de seus maiores inimigos. Eles se recusaram a abrir passagem para o Juiz, e acabaram detidos pelas penas que ele lançou. As plumas cravaram no chão aos pés de cada um deles, impedindo os movimentos dos homens enquanto o jovem subia as escadarias da Casa de Áries tranquilamente acompanhado de Seika. Acabou dando de cara com Saga e Shaka, que faziam a guarda da primeira Casa cumprindo ordens de Shion. Os dois Dourados ficaram bestas ao verem aquele homem ali, ainda mais acompanhado da irmã de Seiya.

— Minos de Griffon! Como isso pode ser possível? O que um dos Juízes do Inferno estaria fazendo na entrada das Doze Casas? Isso é mesmo uma afronta! – Esbravejou o Geminiano, avançando na entrada, já com plena intenção de atacar.

— Espere, Saga. – Interviu Shaka. — Você não percebeu que ele está acompanhado da irmã do Pégaso? Diga, Juiz, o que veio fazer aqui e o que pretende? Você deveria estar morto. – Continuou o loiro.

— Pois então nós empatamos, porque até onde eu sei, vocês, Santos de Ouro, também deveriam estar mortos. – Rebateu o Juiz.

— Não mude de assunto, maldito! O que está fazendo com essa garota? O que veio fazer no Santuário? Se está procurando guerra, já vou avisando que você não será páreo para todos nós sozinho. – Disse Saga, em um tom ameaçador.

— Ah, ah..., mas como esse cara de cabeça azul é nervosinho... – Debochou descaradamente.

— Seu filho da puta! Se não disser agora mesmo o que veio fazer aqui irei te mandar para os confins de outra dimensão de onde jamais poderá sair!

— Fique calmo, Saga!

— Pois é. Fique calmo. Não precisa ofender. Você é burro por acaso? Que outra razão alguém teria para vir aqui se não fosse falar pessoalmente com Atena? – O Prateado provocou novamente.

— E o desgraçado ainda fala isso na maior cara de pau. Mas nem mortos vamos permitir que você avance um passo sequer nas Doze Casas. – Falou o azulado, já perdendo o pouco que lhe restava de paciência.

— Ah... é mesmo? Quer dizer que não se importam com o que acontece com a irmã do Pégaso?

— Do que está falando maldito? O que você vai fazer com ela?

— E não é óbvio? Esta garota é minha refém. Ou vocês abrem caminho ou ela morre. Simples assim. Estou com uma baita preguiça de perder tempo em lutas inúteis. – Respondeu com naturalidade.

— Seu... seu maldito! – Gritou Saga, erguendo seu punho carregado de Cosmo, pronto para atacar, mas foi detido por Shaka, que segurou o seu braço.

— Ficou louco, Shaka? Por que me deteve? Por acaso não está vendo que está acontecendo?

— Olha, eu acho que não. Foi você que não percebeu, mas os olhos do loiro ali estão fechados. – Observou Minos, deixando Saga ainda mais puto.

— Diga mais uma palavra e terá que recolher seus dentes pelo chão, seu infeliz!

— Acalme-se, Saga! Mas que inferno! O que deu em você? Você não costuma ser tão desequilibrado assim, sempre foi calmo e agiu com cautela. Precisamos perguntar à Atena o que devemos fazer. Não podemos entrar em um combate direto, pois a vida da garota correria perigo, mas também não podemos deixá-lo passar.

— Tá vendo? Ao contrário de você, o loiro oxigenado não é burro. Eu vim até aqui falar com Atena. Garanto que é do interesse dela.

— E como acha que vamos acreditar nisso? Um Espectro de Hades só iria querer matar Atena e não ter uma social com ela.

— Pense, Saga. Ele nem está vestindo sua Sapuris, muito menos matou aqueles soldados. Se a intenção dele fosse nos prejudicar, ele já chegaria aqui devastando tudo.

— Bem observado. Mais um ponto para o loiro.

— Ora, cale a boca! Não fique nos fazendo de otário, seu trouxa! Mais uma piada e te mando de novo para o colo de Hades.

— Já chega! – Disse Saori através do Cosmo. — Deixem que este Juiz do Inferno venha até mim imediatamente.

— Mas, Atena...

— Não me desobedeça. É uma ordem! Eu me entenderei com ele pessoalmente.

— Sim... como ordenar.

— Viu só? Gostou, cretino? – Disse Minos, subindo com Seika em direção ao último Templo.

— Desgraçado! Eu juro que mato ele!

— Por Buda... Relaxa, Saga. Se a própria Atena ordenou que o deixássemos ir até ela, é porque certamente ele está dizendo a verdade.

— Mas hipnotizar a menina e a trazer como refém foi uma sujeira das grandes.

— Ela era a garantia dele. Fez isso para evitar uma luta sangrenta e desnecessária.

— Que seja... ainda é covarde. – Disse o Gêmeos, cruzando os braços e abaixando a cabeça conformado.

Atena ainda estava ao lado da cama onde Julian permanecia adormecido. Já estava a par da situação, pois Sorento a deixou de sobre aviso. Na Sala do Mestre, Miro e Camus estavam atentos, até que o Norueguês surgiu no local com a garota ao seu lado.

— Mas bem que o Mestre Shion estava adivinhando quando nos mandou ficar de guarda aqui. Ele já sabia que ia dar alguma merda.

— Corrija esse linguajar, Miro.

— Ah, vai à merda, Camus.

— Mas que porra é essa? A volta dos mortos-vivos? O que um lacaio de Hades estaria fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o Francês.

— Depois eu que tenho que corrigir o linguajar... – Resmungou o Grego.

— Vou ter que falar tudo de novo... haja paciência. Se estou aqui é para falar com Atena. Nenhum de vocês, idiotas, me interessa.

— Ótimo. Excelente resposta. Mas aviso que nem por cima do nosso cadáver você chegará um centímetro perto de nossa Deusa. – Disse Miro.

— Eita povinho ruim de jogo mesmo, esses Santos de Atena... – Respondeu ele, coçando a cabeça, dando um passo à frente.

— Nem mais um passo! – Exclamou Camus, erguendo uma parede de água no meio do Salão.

— Que merda é essa? Acha que vai me parar com uma paredinha de água? Deixe-me informá-lo de que eu converti em pó a muralha de gelo do seu querido discípulo apenas com um soco de esquerda, então nem sonhe que isso será problema para mim.

Camus engoliu em seco a provocação, pois queria testá-lo.

— O que fez com a garota? – Perguntou o Escorpião, ao notar que ela não falava, olhava, ou demonstrava reação.

— Nada. Mas posso fazer, caso vocês não parem com essa palhaçada de me impedirem de ver Atena.

— Ora, seu...! – Camus disse, se controlando ao máximo para não iniciar uma luta naquele instante.

— Camus, Miro.

— Atena? – Disseram juntos.

— Está tudo bem. Tragam Minos de Griffon até a minha presença imediatamente.

— Eu não estou acreditando. – Disse Miro descrente.

Antes que Camus desfizesse sua parede de água, Seika avançou, para a surpresa dos rapazes.

— Seika, não se aproxime! – Gritou Minos, mas já era tarde, pois um jato de água atingiu a moça em cheio, a deixando completamente ensopada.

— Ah! Meu Anjo, você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

— "Anjo"? – Miro e Camus se entreolharam perguntando juntos.

— Estou sim. Não precisa se preocupar. Apenas me molhei.

— Está encharcada. Sinto muito. A culpa foi toda minha.

Seika estava envergonhada. Agradeceu aos Deuses pelo seu vestido ser escuro, caso contrário, teria ficado praticamente nua diante dos três homens ali presentes.

— Camus, peça a uma das criadas que cuide de Seika em um dos quartos do Templo. Miro, você acompanha o Minos até aqui para que eu fale com ele.

— Entendido. – Responderam juntos.

— Vamos, idiota. Você tem sorte. – Resmungou o Escorpião, seguindo com o Juiz até Atena.

Os dois chegaram no quarto, e Atena colocou-se de pé.

— Miro, deixe-nos a sós.

— Mas Atena! Pode ser perigoso.

— Eu disse para nos deixar a sós, Escorpião.

— Como ordenar. – Disse o Dourado, fazendo uma reverência e saindo em seguida. Quando Atena os tratava pelo signo era sinal de que a coisa era séria.

— Juiz do Submundo... agora que estamos sozinhos, diga sem rodeios o que quer de mim. – Indagou a Deusa.

— Eu estou aqui a pedido de um aliado de vocês, por isso repetirei pela nonagésima vez que eu não sou seu inimigo.

— Então? Diga logo para que veio.

— Eu estou aqui para trazer de volta a este mundo o rapaz que está inerte nesta cama. – Respondeu direto, apontando para Julian.

— Você está zombando da minha cara como fez com meus Santos agora a pouco? – Disse Saori, sentindo-se ofendida.

— Eu estou com cara de quem está zombando agora? – Rebateu Minos, olhando para ela com uma seriedade e frieza assustadoras.

— Suponhamos que você esteja dizendo a verdade, como fará isso e a mando de quem você veio?

— Se eu disse que estou aqui para trazer o cara de volta é porque _eu vou_ trazer o cara de volta. Não sei porque duvida. Sobre quem me mandou aqui, logo você saberá. Não acho que seja um detalhe crucial. Só que para que eu possa fazer isso, há uma condição.

— Condição? Eu sabia que tinha algo errado nessa história. Pois muito bem. Diga logo do que se trata.

— É muito simples. Para que eu traga Julian Solo de volta, você terá que dormir comigo. – Falou sério, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Atena olhou chocada para Minos, e a única vontade que tinha naquele momento era de sentar a mão na cara dele.

 **つづく** **continua...**


	23. Capítulo 23 – Ascenção do Juiz

**Capítulo 23 – Ascenção do Juiz**

Saori estava possessa com a "proposta" de Minos. Como ele se atreveu a cogitar tal afronta? Era o que a Deusa se perguntava.

— Não acredito nisso! Seu baixo! Como pode achar que eu aceitaria isso?

— Hum... Baixo? Não sei o que a respeitável Deusa considera como "baixo", mas meus 1,85cm de altura me obrigam a abaixar de vez em quando, será que sou mesmo baixo? – Falou irônico.

— Você é um... é um...

— Pode me insultar à vontade, mas pense bem, afinal, dormir comigo seria um preço baixíssimo a pagar para ter seu amado humano de volta. Aliás, estou fazendo isso como um favor entre Poseidon-sama e Hades-sama. Não pense que faço por você.

— Eu jamais me deitaria com você! E tem algo errado nessa história. O Julian está em coma, e não morto, por isso não estou entendendo que palhaçada toda é essa.

— Jamais se deitaria comigo? Agora sim fiquei magoado. Eu sou jovem, lindo e tenho um corpão. Você deveria estar honrada por ter a oportunidade de abrir as pernas para mim. – Disse cínico, sorrindo de canto.

— FILHO DA PUTA! – Gritou Saori, virando o rosto do Juiz com uma forte bofetada.

— Ora... A pequena tem força. Esse tapa quase doeu. Mas que coisa feia. Uma Senhorita tão respeitável como você não deveria usar esse tipo de vocabulário. – Debochou novamente.

— Já chega de seus insultos e deboches! Saia do meu Santuário e não se atreva a colocar os pés aqui novamente! – Ordenou indignada.

Minos mirou seus olhos dourados na face de Saori. Olhou-a de forma penetrante e séria, causando estranheza nela. Em seguida sorriu compulsivamente, dando altas gargalhadas, deixando Saori ainda mais confusa.

— Que diabos deu em você? O que espera para sumir daqui?

— Hahaha! É por isso que te chamam de Deusa tola. Você realmente acreditou que eu só traria o avatar de Poseidon de volta se você transasse comigo?

— Como assim? Você estava fingindo o tempo todo?

— É claro que estava. Considere isso uma gentileza de Hades-sama.

— Hades?

— "Teste a honra de Atena. Se ela for uma qualquer, vai ceder rapidinho", ele disse.

— Vocês são uns monstros!

— E você uma ingrata. Até parece que eu iria querer dormir com você. Olhando bem, é tão sem graça... uma magrela pálida, e esses peitões caídos não te favorecem nem um pouco. Não teria coragem de mordê-los.

— Seu desgraçado! Agora você morre! – Esbravejou a garota, outra bofetada no rosto de Minos, que mais uma vez não se afetou.

— Não doeu.

— Dane-se! Já falei que o Julian não está morto, e quero você fora daqui imediatamente.

Minos olhou para cima e emanou seu Cosmo para se comunicar com alguém.

— Viu, Sorento? Esta é a postura de Atena. Ela não quer ajuda para salvar o humano destinado a receber Poseidon-sama nesta Era. Sendo assim, estou indo embora.

Sorento, que tinha ido até a cozinha do palácio para tomar o café da manhã, recebeu a mensagem Cósmica de Minos, e quase cuspiu o leite que tomava.

— Minos? Então você não entrou em um acordo com a Saori-san?

— Não! Essa mulher não quer me ouvir e dispensou a minha ajuda. Fale com ela, ou irei embora agora.

Saori observou confusa, perguntando a si mesma se Minos estava mesmo falando com o General.

— Saori-san. – Chamou através do Cosmo.

— Sorento?

— Trago boas notícias. Resgatamos o Mu, e em breve estaremos voltando. Fui eu que fiz um acordo com Hades e pedi que Minos fosse até você. Ele será capaz de trazer Julian de volta.

— Você avisou que ele viria, mas não acreditei nele.

— Acredite que para mim não foi fácil recorrer a Hades, mas eu constatei que o Julian tinha mais do que um simples coma, e depois do que Kanon fez ao aprisionar o espirito de Poseidon-sama em seu próprio Tridente, tive que fazer todo o contato interdimensional através do Cosmo.

— Acho que entendi.

— Que bom. Isso é para o bem do Julian. Minos saberá o que fazer. Precisamos que o Julian volte para termos alguma chance de fazer Poseidon-sama voltar para o seu lugar de origem e deter os planos do Kanon.

— Mas Sorento... eu não entendi. Este homem está dizendo que o Julian está morto.

— Ele está certo.

— O que?!

— É isso mesmo. Apenas seu corpo ainda vive. O coração bate, o cérebro mantém os sinais vitais por causa dos aparelhos..., mas a alma dele já se encontra aguardando o julgamento no mundo dos mortos.

— Não pode ser...

— Foi por isso que pedi a ajuda do Minos. Por favor, deixe tudo com ele.

— Satisfeita, Deusa encrenqueira? Você nem sabe como tratar bem um convidado.

— Você nunca foi um convidado. Agora vá direto ao assunto. Como pretende traze-lo de volta? – Perguntou aflita.

— Atena... Por que acha que _sou eu_ o Juiz que está diante de você? – Respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Pare de enrolar e comece a agir logo. Que diferença isso faz?

— Muita! Originalmente eu sou o Guardião da Primeira Prisão do Inferno. Em outras palavras, sou eu quem julgo todos as almas que chegam ao Inferno. Seu querido noivinho será julgado.

— Julgado? Você vai julgar o Julian?

— É para isso que eu sou um Juiz. A alma do seu noivinho será julgada e dependendo do resultado desse julgamento, ele poderá ou não voltar.

— Mas como você vai fazer isso estando aqui?

— Como se isso fosse problema. Vou transportar minha alma até o Submundo e meu corpo ficará aqui, por isso agradeceria se fizesse a gentileza de segurar o meu corpo para que eu não caia de cabeça no chão.

— Que? Não entendi direito.

— É isso. Vou começar agora.

Minos colocou a mão sobre a testa de Julian, e no mesmo instante uma projeção de sua imagem saiu de seu corpo e entrou no corpo inerte do Grego. Saori olhou assustada enquanto via o corpo de Minos ir ao chão de qualquer jeito.

— Merda! Eu disse para ela segurar o meu corpo! – Praguejou, vendo o que acontecia de onde estava.

O Juiz foi até a Sala de Julgamento da Primeira Prisão, e diante do imenso livro contendo a lista de todos os mortos que lá chegaram. Localizou o nome de Julian, e colocando o seu dedo sobre o nome dele contido no livro, fez com que ele aparecesse bem diante de seus olhos. O rapaz de cabelos azuis olhou surpreso, sem saber do que se tratava tudo aquilo.

— Onde eu estou? O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou confuso.

— Esta é a Sala de Julgamento da Primeira Prisão. Eu sou Minos de Griffon, a Estrela Celeste da Nobreza, o Juiz responsável por julgar as almas de todas as pessoas que vem parar aqui.

— Eu vou ser julgado? Mas porquê?

— Bem, já que você é um humano especial, o que farei com você será diferente dos julgamentos que costumo fazer aqui no inferno.

— Eu não estou entendendo absolutamente nada, mas prossiga. – Pediu.

— É simples. Farei uma pergunta a você, e dependendo da sua escolha, você poderá voltar ao mundo dos vivos, ou então será enviado a um dos locais do Inferno de acordo com a gravidade dos seus pecados cometidos em vida. – Explicou.

— Acho que entendi. Pois vá em frente. Pergunte o que quiser.

— É uma pergunta fácil. Se a vida de todos os humanos da Terra estivesse em risco e você precisasse matar Atena para salvar o mundo, o que você faria?

Julian baixou o olhar. Era uma pergunta muito difícil. Ele não tinha como responder. Estava confuso.

— Eu não posso responder isso. – Comunicou decidido.

— Deixe-me explicar uma coisa, humano. Não se trata somente de uma pergunta. Considere isso uma escolha. Você deve escolher o que for melhor. Agora escolha. A utopia ou Atena. Pense bem no que vai responder. – Indagou o Juiz.

— Você pode querer encher o meu coração de dúvidas, mas não vai conseguir.

— Resposta errada. Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

— Eu mataria Atena... e depois me mataria. Morreríamos juntos. Eu não tenho a menor dúvida disso.

— E por que chegou a essa conclusão? Atena não é importante para este mundo e nem para você?

— Conheço Atena. Conheço a nobreza de Kido Saori, e sei que se ela estivesse em meu lugar e fosse questionada sobre isso, ela daria a própria vida em troca da paz e da utopia na Terra, por isso, se eu tiver que ser mandado ao inferno por fazer essa minha escolha, eu definitivamente não me importo.

Minos fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Não esperava menos de Julian, e sorrindo, levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, batendo palmas em seguida.

— Você está zombando de mim? – Perguntou o azulado, estranhando a atitude do Juiz.

— De forma alguma. Você merece meus mais sinceros parabéns. Resposta certa. Você passou no meu teste.

— Eu... passei?

— Sim. Você provou que conhece muito bem sua amada Deusa, além disso, pelo que vejo em meus registros, nem sequer estava na hora de você morrer. Agora mesmo vou encaminhar a sua alma de volta para o seu corpo na Terra.

E assim Minos o fez. Em poucos instantes Julian foi recuperando a consciência, para a alegria de Saori, que não conteve as lágrimas ao ver seu amado despertando novamente.

— Julian! Eu não acredito! Você está bem, meu amor? – Perguntou, sem perceber que o rapaz ainda estava entubado.

— Não seria mais fácil tirar os tubos de ar da boca dele? – Comentou Minos ao levantar do chão. — Aliás, obrigado por "cuidar" do meu corpo.

— Sinto muito por isso. Mas a culpa foi sua. Você que não me explicou direito... A propósito... muito obrigada por trazer o Julian de volta.

— Ora... finalmente uma gentileza de sua parte. Minutos antes você estava me batendo e agora está grata. Vai entender as mulheres...

— Tem algo que eu possa fazer para agradecer?

— É uma pergunta perigosa, ainda mais quando é feita a um Juiz do inferno. – Disse sério, preocupando a Deusa. — Brincadeira. Não se preocupe. Eu só preciso de um lugar para ficar. Estou um pouco esgotado depois de ir e vir do mundo dos mortos e ainda trazer o bonitinho aí de volta.

— Ah, é claro. Se quiser pode ficar em um dos inúmeros quartos do templo. Miro? Você está aí?

— Chamou, Atena?

— Sim. Por favor, faça a gentileza de acompanhar o Minos até um dos quartos de hóspedes.

— Quarto de hóspedes? Como assim?

— Ele ficará aqui pelo tempo que quiser. – Comunicou.

— Você tem sorte, idiota. Venha comigo.

E eles caminharam até um grande corredor onde haviam inúmeros quartos.

— Todas essas portas são quartos de hóspedes?

— Sim. Pode escolher qualquer um.

— Ótimo. Você já pode me deixar sozinho. Eu escolho qualquer quarto então.

E satisfeito por não ter mais que acompanhar o indesejado "convidado", Miro deixou o prateado sozinho para que ele escolhesse qualquer um.

* * *

Tendo suas roupas encharcadas por causa do que houve na Sala do Mestre, Seika não tinha o que vestir, mas uma das servas entrou no quarto onde estava a garota e deixou para ela uma regata amarela de malha e alças grossas e uma saia branca, que quando muito não passaria nem da metade de suas coxas. Ao lado, um conjunto de lingerie de cor preta, ainda dentro da embalagem. A jovem olhou aquelas vestes horrorizada, pois era tímida e teria muita vergonha de aparecer assim na frente dos outros. Além disso, sempre teve um relacionamento não muito agradável com o seu próprio corpo. Achava seus seios grandes demais para a sua altura, por isso ela sempre procurava usar roupas mais largas para disfarçar seu dote corporal, mas definitivamente... aquelas roupas...

— Eto... É _só isso_ que tenho para vestir? – Perguntou, vermelha como um morango.

— Sinto muito, mas é a única coisa que achamos do seu tamanho. Atena-sama disse que não teria algo parecido com o seu estilo e pediu que a desculpasse por isso.

— Mas...

— Agora, se me der licença, aproveite o banho. Direi à Atena-sama que a perdoa. – Disse a serva, deixando a irmã de Seiya sozinha e assustada diante daquilo.

— Ah, ah... – Suspirou pesadamente e conformada, olhando as roupas com desapontamento. — Não tem jeito... é isso ou ficar pelada... acho que isso sim seria pior.

Pegou as roupas e as levou para a suíte do quarto onde haviam toalhas felpudas e uma grande banheira. Ela apenas não percebeu que havia esquecido a saia sobre a cama. O calor persistia na Grécia, e um banho frio de espuma naquela convidativa banheira era algo que seu corpo ansiava desesperadamente. Encheu a banheira e jogou o sabão líquido dentro dela. Logo afundou seu corpo inteiro na água fria, lavando os cabelos e todo o resto. Enquanto relaxava na água, pensou em Minos. O rosto dele veio em sua mente de repente, em seguida pensou no breve beijo que trocaram por culpa dela. Lembrou também da pergunta que ele lhe fez. Por que ela o havia beijado? Milhões de emoções passaram pela cabeça da japonesa. Depois de recuperar sua memória e lidar com a morte do irmão, Seika passou os últimos anos vivendo sozinha em uma pequena casa na vila do Santuário. Sempre fora tímida demais, por essa razão, nunca teve um namorado ou se apaixonou por alguém, por isso, o que aquele belíssimo homem que cruzou seu caminho de repente despertou nela era algo muito maior do que ela podia imaginar. Despertou desejo, fogo, paixão, e, por que não dizer também... amor?

Sentia coisas estranhas enquanto se banhava e pensava nele. Frio, calor, arrepios... tudo muito novo. Insanamente quase enfiou seu dedo dentro de sua parte íntima, mas deteve-se em seu ato, já pensando estar à beira da loucura. Levantou da banheira e retirou toda a espuma do corpo e dos cabelos no chuveiro. Puxou a toalha e se secou, resolvendo se vestir. Ficou roxa de embaraço ao abrir o saquinho transparente com a lingerie, mais especialmente pela calcinha ser uma micro tanga praticamente transparente.

— Mas o que é isso?! Como Saori-san acha que eu poderia vestir isso? – Falou apavorada.

Olhou ainda mais intrigada para o sutiã, pois o mesmo era um frente única cruzado no pescoço, fazendo seus seios, já avantajados, ficarem unidos no decote. Sem outra escolha, começou a vestir o conjunto. Não se sentiu muito à vontade com a calcinha, pois além de ser bastante cavada, era pequena e deixava suas redondas e durinhas nádegas totalmente de fora. O mesmo para o sutiã. Atrapalhou-se um pouco para colocar as alças cruzadas corretamente, mas também se incomodou ao ver as rendas deixando seus mamilos transparecerem debaixo delas. Olhou para uma das paredes do banheiro onde tinha um espelho. Jamais se imaginou usando algo tão ousado, e reparou mais em seu corpo. Tinha pernas lisinhas, pele alva e macia, cintura fininha, quadris levemente largos, bumbum no lugar, seios um pouco grandes. Era linda. Colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou-se novamente. Pela primeira vez em anos se sentia uma mulher, uma mulher de verdade e sensual, ainda que não gostasse do excesso de volume que pensava ter em seus seios e não fosse nada segura sobre seu corpo.

Enquanto isso, Minos escolheu um dos quartos de hóspedes cedido por Saori. O Templo Principal era imenso e tinha dezenas de quartos. Acabou entrando aleatoriamente no primeiro que viu vazio, já que estava indisposto depois de trazer a alma de Julian de volta. A primeira coisa que fez foi selar o local com o seu Cosmo, pois não queria ser incomodado. Os quartos eram enormes, e todos eles tinham uma grande cama de casal, criados-mudos com um abajur em cada lado da cama, uma penteadeira, uma poltrona, uma suíte e uma mesinha de centro em cima de um fofo tapete. Tirou as botas e as colocou debaixo da cama, tirou também o pesado sobretudo preto e o colocou em cima da penteadeira. Sentou rapidamente na poltrona e relaxou suas costas, colocando os braços nos encostos. Abriu todos os botões da camisa branca e a puxou de dentro da calça, pois o calor o estava incomodando. Não estava suado, por isso priorizou o descanso ao banho naquele momento. Fechou os olhos devagar, aproveitando o momento de relaxamento, e nem percebeu que havia uma saia de mulher sobre a cama.

Na suíte do quarto, Seika estava de pé frente ao espelho da pia. Tirou a toalha dos cabelos e vestiu a regata. Procurou pela saia quando se deu conta de que a deixou em cima da cama. Seus cabelos ainda pingavam bastante e caíam sobre seus ombros. Enrolou rapidamente a toalha nos cabelos, para evitar que sua única vestimenta se molhasse novamente.

— Raios! – Praguejou. — Não acredito que esqueci a saia em cima da cama. Não posso sair do quarto desse jeito, aliás, vestida _só com isso_ eu não iria querer sair daqui de _nenhum_ jeito.

Abriu a porta de qualquer jeito e quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver Minos sentado tranquilamente na poltrona. O mesmo abriu os olhos por causa do barulho, e assim como Seika, sentiu que seu coração sairia pela boca com a bela visão que teve da garota naquele estado totalmente descomposto. Ficou hipnotizado ao observá-la, e ela, por sua vez, estava tão atônita que não conseguia sequer mexer um músculo para tentar fugir dali, se esconder ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Minos continuava a olhar para ela com fascínio. Jamais imaginou que por baixo daquele largo vestido sem graça ela pudesse esconder um corpo tão divino. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, e a cada segundo seu encantamento aumentava. Os cabelos envoltos pela toalha, a cintura bem desenhada, os quadris perfeitos as pernas lindas... ela toda era perfeita. Voltou o foco de seu olhar para a região dos seios. Aquela visão o deixou entorpecido, mexido e excitado, muito excitado. Sentiu uma adrenalina extrema percorrendo-lhe o corpo, e o mesmo ocorria com a jovem japonesa. Vislumbrava a imagem daquele homem lindo repousando tranquilamente na poltrona, e não pôde deixar de notar no perfeito e excitante físico do Juiz, que saltava às vistas pela camisa aberta. Minos não tirava os olhos de Seika e no instante seguinte desapareceu de onde estava, fazendo o coração da bela japonesa palpitar de susto. Num movimento na velocidade da luz, apareceu atrás da garota, e posicionando sua boca estrategicamente no ouvido dela, prosseguiu.

— Perdoe-me. Eu entrei aqui sem saber que tinha alguém neste quarto. Pela sua expressão, sei que está aterrorizada de vergonha. Sairei agora mesmo.

— Não! – Ela exclamou imediatamente, colocando uma das mãos para trás, segurando o braço dele.

— Por que me deteve? – Questionou surpreso.

— Você... não precisa sair. – Respondeu em um fio de voz. As únicas palavras que conseguiram sair de sua boca.

Era um momento delicado. Apesar de ser extremamente tímida, Seika não queria que Minos fosse embora. Ouvir aquela voz grave, intensa e terrivelmente sedutora falando em seu ouvido causou uma sensação arrebatadora em seu corpo. Um calor invadiu seu ser, e sentiu como se sua intimidade estivesse em chamas.

— É melhor eu ir. Acho que não serei capaz de me controlar se continuar aqui. – Falou apreensivo.

— Não... eu não quero que vá... – Declarou, como se as palavras fluíssem de sua alma.

— Seika... você está me provocando. Mas se eu ficar... eu vou...

Não conseguia mais falar e envolveu a fina cintura com suas mãos. Seika não era muito alta, não devia ter mais que seus 1,70, ao passo que Minos tinha seus 1,85. Abaixou a cabeça cobrindo os ombros da jovem com beijos molhados. Aspirava o cheio gostoso que ela emanava após o banho, e estava cada vez mais envolvido por ela. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, de encontro ao ombro dele, que tirou a toalha dos molhados cabelos da jovem e levou suas mãos até os seios. A bela jovem sentiu-se molhada ao ser tocada daquele jeito ousado. Ele a pegava por trás, massageando as desejáveis mamas com suavidade.

— Ah... pare com isso... por favor... isso é torturante. – Ela falava baixo entre um ou outro gemido, tentando conter a explosão de tesão que ele lhe causava.

— Tira essa blusa. – Prontamente ordenou, prosseguindo suas carícias, agora por dentro da pouca roupa que ela usava.

— Não... pare de me torturar. – Tentava falar, mas o máximo que fazia era gemer, lutando ao máximo resistir ao imenso prazer que se elevava mais e mais. — Minhas pernas estão fracas. Eu não sei o que estou sentindo.

— É tesão. Você está cheia de tesão por mim. Não se assuste, meu Anjo. Você me quer. É por isso que me beijou noite passada. Por isso não quis que eu saísse.

— Eu quero... eu quero você. Jamais senti algo assim antes. É estranho.

— Seu corpo está em chamas. Você está molhada. Posso sentir isso porque seu corpo está chamando pelo meu. Você quer que eu a possua, que eu te faça minha... minha mulher.

— Sim. Eu sinto tudo isso... sinto tudo isso por você! O que fez comigo?

— Deve ter sido o mesmo que você fez comigo, por que você também despertou em mim algo forte... forte demais... você me ajudou a perceber que em vida ainda pode haver coisas boas, importantes. Você é pura, inocente e tão doce. Eu nunca conheci ninguém assim. Quero que seja minha. – O Prateado declarou sem hesitação.

— Se diz que sou tua... então eu sou. Não aguento mais esse desejo todo que está consumindo a minha alma. Você é o culpado.

— Meu Anjo... eu vou te dar o melhor sexo de toda a sua vida... quente... inesquecível... – Disse, distribuindo beijos no pescoço da japonesa entre uma palavra e outra. — Vou te fazer gozar... uma... duas... três... quantas vezes forem. Não... vamos fazer amor. Vamos nos amar, e será o melhor de nossas vidas. É isso... amor... como o amor que você despertou em mim. – Declarou.

Rasgou a blusa dela com vontade, puxando também o laço em seu pescoço, desatando as alças do sutiã, deixando os seios completamente livres. Soltou também a parte de baixo, fazendo a peça íntima ir ao chão. Seika teve medo. Não sabia o que ia acontecer, ou o que ele iria fazer com ela. Também estava morrendo de vergonha, e cruzou os braços, tentando esconder sua nudez.

— Não tenha medo. Eu não vou te machucar. Jamais faria isso.

— É que... meus seios são grandes demais. São estranhos. – Falou insegura e temerosa.

— Não diga isso. Você é linda. Eles não são grandes demais... nem estranhos. Eles são lindos e perfeitos. Assim como você.

Massageou os seios com mais intensidade e desejo, mas tomando cuidado para não machucá-la. Ela gemia mais alto, mas colocou a mão na boca, com medo e vergonha de ser ouvida.

— Não contenha seus instintos, minha princesa. Pode gritar o quanto quiser. Selei este quarto com o meu Cosmo e ninguém irá nos ouvir. Seus seios... São tão delicados. Você é toda linda. – Falava sedutor em seu ouvido, e cada palavra a atiçava mais do que as carícias atrevidas que recebia, coisa que ela já sentia em sua região íntima.

Ele continuou sua audácia pelo virginal corpo feminino. Com a mão esquerda seguiu para baixo por dentro da pequena tanga, enfiando o dedo na estreita intimidade, arrancando um gemido prazeroso e assustado.

— O que está fazendo?

— Está molhada... quente... pulsante. E será minha... toda minha. – Disse baixo, prosseguindo com o instigante jogo de sedução.

— Pare de me torturar. Sinto falta de ar.

Minos ignorava os apelos de Seika para que ele parasse. E ignorava por saber que o que ela dizia ser "torturante" nada mais era do que o imenso tesão que sentia por ele, e sendo inexperiente como era, seria natural ela não entender o que seu corpo sentia, e o corpo dele também lhe ordenava para que ele prosseguisse. E continuou, mexendo seu dedo dentro da cavidade feminina, causando espasmos na garota.

— Ah! – Gritou exasperada, chegando ao orgasmo com uma simples carícia do Juiz em seu clitóris.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo com força no peito dele, e erguendo os braços, segurou com força os ombros masculinos, contorcendo as pernas e tentando controlar ao máximo o ápice do tesão que ele a fez sentir.

— Um. – Ele contou.

— O que você fez? – Perguntou exaurida, como se fosse desmaiar.

— Te fiz gozar, meu Anjo. E foi apenas o primeiro... de muitos outros.

— Você é um safado.

— Engano seu... se eu não fosse um Espectro, seria um Santo, como os desse Santuário, que, aliás, são todos uns pervertidos. Você que me provocou assim. Maravilhosa. Sinto sua vagina fervendo de tesão por mim. Minha doce virgem.

Pegou-a pelos ombros e a virou para si, beijando sua boca de forma profunda. Andou para a frente sem romper o beijo e sentou na mesinha frente a cama. Ela rompeu o contato intenso, e de pé diante dele, o observou. Ambos estavam suados. Procuravam um pouco de ar para respirar. Olhou bem para o Juiz. Ele já era sexy sem fazer esforço algum, mas naquela ocasião estava ainda mais charmoso e sedutor. Os longos e prateados cabelos caindo sobre sua face, os olhos dourados que a fitavam com cada vez mais desejo, e aquela maldita camisa aberta... ambos se desejavam. Já não havia dúvida alguma entre eles. Seika deu a volta na mesa, e aproveitando que ele estava sentado, cheirou o topo de sua cabeça e acarinhou os cabelos claros. Desceu suas delicadas mãos pelo pescoço e chegou nos ombros masculinos, onde com prazer terminou de tirar a camisa que ele vestia. Sentou na mesa atrás dele, pousando a cabeça nas costas de Minos, cobertas pelos longos cabelos, e assim como ele fez, o abraçou por trás, sentindo em suas mãos cada canto daquele corpo perfeito... aquele delicioso exemplar do sexo masculino.

— Ah... meu anjo... – Murmurou com prazer, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado, tirando o cinto de sua calça.

Ele sentia o corpo inteiro ferver a cada toque dos suaves dedos da japonesa sobre a pele de seu tórax forte e definido. Sentia mais e mais desejo tomar conta de si quando as mãos dela chegaram no forte abdome, abraçando a definida cintura. O mesmo ocorria com ela. Passear suas mãos pela pele gostosa daquele homem lindo a excitava cada vez mais, e a cada segundo que passava, sua genitália pulsava e se molhava de tesão.

— Minos-sama... – Dizia ofegante. — Você me deixa louca, sabia?

— Sabia. Porque você me deixa do mesmo jeito.

Seika voltou para a frente de Minos. Abriu as pernas e sentou no colo do rapaz, que segurou as costas femininas e abocanhou os seios redondos. Cada lambida e mordida que ela recebia em suas partes a fazia gritar, e ela estava amando aquela sensação nova e maravilhosa que experimentava e apenas desejava mais... muito mais. Seika foi para mais perto, beijando o pescoço dele e acariciando seu tórax mais uma vez, fazendo uma gostosa carícia na pele alva com suas pequenas unhas.

— Você é lindo. É delicioso.

Envolveu o rosto dele com suas mãos, olhando bem para cada detalhe. Ele era perfeito... terrivelmente lindo. O tipo de homem que levaria até a mais exigente Ninfa do Olimpo ao nirvana apenas com suas carícias. Ele estava igualmente enfeitiçado pela beleza dela. E após alguns instantes de admiração mútua, ele praticamente ordenou:

— Deita nesta mesa.

E ela obedeceu prontamente, deitando sobre a mesa com as pernas abertas e dobradas, e os braços para dentro, segurando-se embaixo do móvel.

— Isso... assim mesmo. – Olhou satisfeito.

— O que vai fazer?

— Pronta para ir aos Elísios novamente? – Perguntou malicioso, lambendo os próprios lábios.

— Com você... eu posso ir até o próprio inferno. – Respondeu rendida, e sedenta para descobrir tudo o que aquele divino homem seria capaz de fazer com ela.

— Eu vou te chupar. – Revelou direto, arrancando um pesado suspiro de prazer por parte dela.

E devagar, com a maior calma do mundo, Minos ia retirando a última e pequena peça que ainda cobria seu corpo. Enquanto tirava, já beijava e mordiscava a virilha da garota, que ria de prazer e sentia cócegas ao mesmo tempo. Jogou a peça para longe, e sem demora sentou no tapete e abriu mais as pernas dela, lambendo a genitália da jovem, que debatia os braços por baixo da mesa e gemia com ardor. Provou do primeiro gozo causado por ele, e ficou extasiado pelo gosto de sua adorada.

— Meu Anjo... como você é boa! É deliciosa!

Continuou, chupando ainda mais intensamente a intimidade de Seika, aproveitando ao máximo todo aquele momento de luxúria. Sugava a região com vontade, colocando sua quente língua até onde conseguia. Ela se contorcia enquanto ele a segurava, e ele sentia as contrações das partes femininas chocando-se com sua língua, ouvindo os gritos de prazer e paixão que ela continuava pronunciando.

— Demais... isso é demais. Se continuar assim...

— Isso, meu Anjo. Goza de novo pra mim.

E pela segunda vez ela gozou, deixando Minos completamente satisfeito e excitado o bastante para o terceiro ato.

— Minos-sama... Minos-samaaaaaaaaaa! Isso é bom. Isso é muito bom! – Gritou satisfeita com tamanho prazer que sentia em seu segundo orgasmo.

— Dois. – Ele contou novamente.

Tirou o resto de suas roupas, ficando nu diante dela. Seika babou com o que viu. Aquele homem era perfeito demais. Seu membro grande e ereto pulsava de desejo para estar dentro daquela deliciosa e virgem intimidade. A jovem ainda olhava possessa e maravilhada para o membro daquele belo homem que chamava por ela.

— Agora deita de bruços.

E ela mais uma vez obedeceu, deitando de bruços sobre a mesa, e ele se posicionou para enfim consumar o ato. Assustada com o que ele faria com seu imenso "brinquedinho", Seika olhou para trás, e não pôde deixar de perguntar...

— O que você vai fazer? Por favor, não me machuque.

— Eu jamais a machucaria. – Respondeu carinhoso, abaixando e beijando o rosto da bela. — O que vou dar a você é algo muito melhor e gostoso do que já provamos até agora. Aguente firme no início, prometo que em um instante você estará nas nuvens dos Elísios.

— Então... faça. – Pediu, completamente entregue.

Ele abriu mais ainda as pernas dela e começou a penetrá-la por trás. Deu um leve grito de dor, mas ele gentilmente continuou devagar... E mais devagar até estar completamente encaixado.

— Ah! Isso é bom! Isso é muito bom! – Exclamou ela, revirando os olhos de prazer sentindo o calor daquele grande volume dentro de si.

— Meu Anjo... você é demais! Que delícia! É tão pequena..., mas é muito gostosa.

E Minos começou os movimentos lentamente. Ele era gentil e cuidadoso e ambos ficaram em êxtase. Seika se segurava na mesa como podia enquanto sentia o pau gostoso de Minos entrando e saindo com suavemente dentro de si. A apertada intimidade dela se contraía cada vez mais, deixando Minos enlouquecido. Com o coração a mil, ele gozou rapidamente. Em questão de segundos, atingiu o melhor de seu ápice. Ao sentir aquilo, a genitália de Seika se contraiu de tal maneira, que seu coração palpitou, e pela terceira vez ela gozou.

— Três! – Exclamou exausto, enfiando o rígido membro até onde conseguiu.

— AAAHHH! QUE DELÍCIA! Minos-sama… você é… você é… incrível!

— Não… você que foi incrível, meu Anjo.

E eles continuaram. A cada contração gostosa que sentia dentro dela, Minos arfava para trás, fazendo seus longos cabelos platinados voarem para, enquanto o suor escorria por sua face. O Juiz se deliciou com orgasmos múltiplos enquanto seu órgão entrava e saia de dentro da garota. Separaram- se. Minos tomou o delicado corpo de Seika em seus fortes braços e a levou para a cama, onde deitaram exaustos, ansiando um pouco de descanso após desfrutarem desse intenso momento de prazer.

* * *

Marin ainda se encontrava as margens do Oceano Ártico. Vigiava o local desde que Isaak saiu, e já estava sem paciência para continuar lá. Estava com frio, com fome e extremamente irritada. Observou o movimento das águas, e vendo que estava tudo normal, decidiu que já era hora de sair dali. Rapidamente foi até o Palácio, onde Shion, June, Alberich, Thethis e Mime faziam companhia a Sorento na mesa do café da manhã.

— Vocês? – Perguntou confusa.

— Marin-san? – Sorento também questionou.

— Sinto muito, mestre Shion. Sei que suas ordens eram para eu ficar de olhos no General Marina que protegia o Ártico, mas o cretino me aprontou uma falseta e fugiu. Eu não pude impedi-lo.

— Não se preocupe. Isaak está aqui no palácio. Ele veio com a gente.

— Aquele cretino está aqui?

— Está. Mas deixe isso de lado. Sente-se e coma com a gente. – Pediu o mestre.

— A propósito... onde está a Katherine? – Alberich questionou.

— É verdade. Agora que você falou... ninguém a viu hoje. – Respondeu June.

— _Ninguém_ a viu mesmo? – Sorento perguntou, olhando para Mime de forma repreensiva.

— Nii-san... por que está olhando pra mim?

— Dada a maneira como o vimos aos beijos com ela quando chegamos, não me estranharia se ela estivesse na sua cama neste momento.

— Olha... eu não vou negar que adoraria, mas não é verdade. Eu não vejo aquela mulher desde ontem.

— Mime, quero te falar uma coisa.

— Então diga, Alberich.

— Por mais que minha irmã seja bonita e tenha uma boa lábia, não se envolva com ela. Sei o que estou dizendo. Eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém. Ela não tem uma boa índole, e não hesitaria em jogar sujo com quem se opuser a ela.

— Não se preocupe. Se você, que é o irmão dela, diz isso, eu não tenho o menor interesse. – Falou calmo, comendo um biscoito e tomando um gole de café. — Eu até perguntei se ela era psiquiatra.

— Você perguntou isso para a Kathy? – Alberich questionou possesso, ainda estranhando o fato de Mime estar vivo depois daquilo.

— Perguntei.

— Estou surpreso que ainda esteja vivo. – O ruivo respondeu às gargalhadas. — Minha irmã é louca, mas não vou permitir que ela cause danos enquanto estiver aqui.

— Mudando de assunto, o que aconteceu com a Shaina e com o Mu? – Perguntou June, já sem aguentar mais ouvir falar da bisca ruiva.

— Felizmente os dois estão bem. Cada um está descansando em seu quarto, mas a Shaina está na enfermaria. – Explicou Shion.

— E podemos falar com ela? – Marin pediu.

— Perguntem ao Sorento. Ele é o médico aqui.

— Por mim não tem problema. Acho que será bom para ela receber o apoio das amigas.

E assim ambas fizeram. Foram até o quarto na enfermaria onde estava a amiga e a encontraram jogada na cama com o semblante bastante triste. Ficaram receosas, até que Marin resolveu começar.

— O que foi, minha amiga? Por que está triste desse jeito? Você não deveria estar feliz? Afinal de contas, vocês salvaram o Santo de Ouro de Áries, não é verdade?

— Fizemos o que tinha que ser feito, mas eu não estou me sentindo bem. – Desabafou.

— Você deve ter se machucado muito. Receber o golpe de um Deus deve ser terrível. – Comentou June.

— Sim. É como se você sentisse que todo o seu ser está sendo esmagado. Seu corpo... sua alma... parece que tudo está desintegrado, e já não é a primeira vez que recebo um ataque assim de Poseidon.

— Mas você está estranha. Parece deprimida. O que aconteceu com você? – A ruiva perguntou preocupada.

— É que ele esteve aqui.

— "Ele?" Você quer dizer o Mu?

— Sim.

— O que aconteceu? Vocês conversaram? Ele te rejeitou? – Foi a vez da loira perguntar.

— Não. Eu o expulsei daqui na mesma hora.

— Shaina! – Exclamaram juntas.

— Como pôde fazer isso? Você não ama o Mu, então por que o tratou mal? – Indagou a loira.

— Você não entende. Estou confusa. Não quero que ele se sinta em dívida ou tenha obrigações comigo só por que eu o salvei.

— Mas se você nem sequer o deixou falar, como vai saber o que ele tem a dizer? – Rebateu Marin.

— Eu não quero falar com ele. Pelo menos... não agora.

E enquanto as meninas conversavam, Mu refletia sobre tudo o que havia acontecido. Seus sentimentos estavam claros, e estava decidido a resolver as coisas com a Prateada o mais rápido possível. Saiu de seu quarto, e andando pelos corredores espaçosos do Palácio, o Guardião de Áries chegou nos aposentos de Shaina e entrou no local de forma ríspida, batendo a porta na parede e assustando as Santas.

— Deixem-me a sós com Shaina – Ordenou seco, deixando as três perplexas. — Agora você irá meu ouvir querendo ou não.

 **つづく** **continua...**

Oh my Pops... eu AMO o Minos! Que cara cretino, debochado e terrivelmente Sexy e delicinha kkkkkkkkkk Enganou a Saori direitinho, mas pelo menos tudo acabou bem e Julian lindoso voltou são e salvo!

Seika, minha querida... o que vou te falar? Teve sua grande estreia com ninguém menos que o exemplar masculino mais delícia do Submundo. Por que nós também não podemos? Minos foi um Gentleman com ela. QUE TUDO!

Uau! Muzito tomou atitude! E agora a Shaina vai ter que ouvir nem que seja na marra kkkkk será que irão se entender?

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo de hoje e até o próximo. Beijos!


	24. Capítulo 24 – Limite da Insanidade

**Capítulo 24 – Limite da Insanidade**

June e Marin saíram do quarto de Shaina chocadas. Mu sempre fora um homem calmo e gentil, mas sua atitude ríspida de instantes atrás foi, no mínimo, uma surpresa. E surpresa maior ainda para Shaina, que sentada em uma poltrona próxima a cama vestida com um grosso roupão verde claro, ainda tentava entender o que se passava.

— O que veio fazer aqui e por que expulsou minhas amigas se eu disse antes que não queria vê-lo? – A esverdeada perguntou indignada.

— Eu disse que você vai me ouvir querendo ou não. Temos uma conversa pendente a muito tempo.

— Como assim "a muito tempo"?

— Eu que fico sem mente e quem sofre de amnésia é você? Pois eu lembro perfeitamente de quando você gritou na minha cara que me amava perto do campo de treinamento, e depois saiu correndo feito louca sem nem me deixar falar. – Disse calmo, sentando na cama de frente para ela.

— Já sei o que vai dizer, e não quero que se sinta obrigado a nada só por que te salvei. Acho que qualquer um teria feito a mesma coisa.

— Você sabe que não é bem assim. Então "qualquer um" é apaixonado por mim?

— Eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar.

— Sorento me explicou os detalhes... disse que somente o amor puro de um humano por outra pessoa é capaz de despertar a mente que foi selada por um Deus. Se não fosse por você, eu nunca teria voltado.

— Isso não importa. Sorento e o Mestre Shion fizeram o mais difícil. De toda a forma, ainda não me sinto completamente bem, e não quero te ver e muito menos ter esta conversa. – Falou fria, virando o rosto e evitando olhá-lo.

— Do que tem medo? A partir do momento em que você declarou seus sentimentos por mim, já deveria, pelo menos, esperar por uma resposta.

Levantou de onde estava, e usou sua telecinese para fazer Shaina levitar da cadeira e seu corpo ficar de pé.

— O que acha que está fazendo? Eu não posso me levantar, pois tive fraturas por todo o corpo. Nem mesmo o cosmo do Mestre Shion conseguiu me curar completamente.

E sem nada responder, o lilás a trouxe para seus braços e a abraçou com ternura. Apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça da verde e envolveu as costas da cabeça dela com uma das mãos. Shaina não entendeu nada. Seu corpo tremia, e seu coração batia acelerado. Estava incrédula. Não sabia o que sentia. Não entendia o comportamento do Dourado. Estava confusa e ainda se sentia péssima fisicamente. Sentiu que ele começava a emanar seu cosmo. Era nobre, caloroso, gentil... um cosmo digno de um verdadeiro Deus. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, algo que somente _ele_ seria capaz de despertar nela. Fechou os grandes olhos verdes e apenas apreciou cada instante daquele momento. Separaram-se, e Shaina ficou boba ao perceber que estava perfeitamente bem.

— Eu... estou curada. – Falou surpresa. — Como fez isso? Nem mesmo o Mestre conseguiu.

— Isso não tem tanta importância. Precisamos conversar agora.

— Eu sinto muito..., mas não quero ter essa conversa com você agora. Agradeço por ter me curado, mas por favor, saia daqui já.

— Você é mesmo uma autentica ariana. Explosiva, temperamental e só faz as coisas do seu jeito. – Observou.

— Você, por outro lado, nem parece ostentar o primeiro signo, pois é totalmente oposto. Sua passividade... toda essa sua calma é fascinante, mas ao mesmo tempo irrita em certas situações. O que está esperando para sair daqui? Pelo menos mais uma vez na vida aja como um ariano, como fez agora a pouco quando invadiu meu quarto e expulsou minhas amigas. Bata aquela porta e saia daqui. – Falou ríspida e num tom de voz alterado, tentando ver se finalmente se livrava da presença incômoda dele naquele momento.

— Nunca mais duvide da influência do meu signo. – Respondeu decidido.

E num rápido movimento, Mu a envolveu pela cintura e com a outra mão puxou a cabeça feminina para cima, dando-lhe um ávido e apaixonado beijo. Seus pés não mais encontravam o chão, pois ela estava suspensa pelos braços dele, que com o beijo roubado, não teve tempo para resistir, e já se encontrava rendida e surpresa, desfrutando do gosto de seu amado que por tanto tempo ansiava sentir. Aprofundaram o doce contato, provando o gosto tão desejável um do outro. Suas línguas se enlaçaram brigando por espaço nas respectivas bocas, e a saliva um do outro era como o mais doce mel que já provaram. Quando o ar lhes faltou, seus rostos foram se afastando lentamente, e olharam-se por vários instantes, contemplando os verdes olhos um do outro.

— Eu ainda não consigo entender como você me curou.

— Isso é muito fácil de explicar. Você foi atacada pelo cosmo de um Deus, e meu cosmo está cheio de amor por você. Foi por isso que eu te curei, do mesmo jeito que você me salvou.

— Deixa ver se entendi... você acabou de dizer que me ama?

— Como um autêntico ariano. Você ainda duvida?

E sem conter as lágrimas, Shaina abraçou seu amado ariano, chorando compulsivamente, sendo consolada por ele, que gentilmente afagava seus cabelos.

— Não chore, minha querida. Você não está feliz? Estou aqui com você, do seu lado, como eu sempre quis estar. Por que fez aquilo? Por que fugiu ao invés de me escutar? Você foi embora sem nem saber se seria correspondida.

— Eu... não sei. Tive medo...

— Shaina de Ofiúco com medo? Eu não a reconheço. Sempre foi tão corajosa e destemida. É o que mais admiro em você.

— É diferente... isso é diferente. Tratar de assuntos do coração não é como ganhar uma luta.

— Entendo. Mas nem sempre é bom agir como manda o signo ao pé da letra. Nada feito por impulso tem chance de êxito.

— Mas eu nunca entendi como você, sendo ariano, consegue ostentar essa postura tão tranquila e ter uma personalidade tão calma.

— Também não sei. Acho que deve ser meu ascendente. – Disse despretensioso.

— Jura? E qual é? – Perguntou curiosa.

— Virgem.

— Está explicado! – Falou às gargalhadas. Virgem é a tranquilidade em pessoa.

— Acho que podemos continuar essa conversa depois. É melhor eu ir para o meu quarto. Nós dois precisamos descansar mais um pouco.

Mu voltou para seu quarto, temendo não resistir à tentação de ter sua linda Prateada para si ali mesmo e a deixou descansar.

No restante do Palácio, todos seguiram rumos diferentes após o café. Depois de serem expulsas pelo Guardião da Primeira Casa, June e Marin foram para o lado de fora da construção, e indo em direção ao estábulo, pegaram dois cavalos e foram montar para espairecer. Alberich foi para a biblioteca com Thethis, onde mostrava para a loira seus livros favoritos. Mas o pensamento do ruivo estava longe. Pensava na irmã, e estava preocupado com o breve desaparecimento dela.

Enquanto isso, no Pilar do Atlântico Norte, Kanon e Katherine dormiam após desfrutarem de um tórrido banho de banheira, onde transaram de forma intensa e enlouquecedora. O azulado foi o primeiro a despertar, e mesmo estando naquela distância, ele sentiu a inquietação no Cosmo do Guerreiro Deus.

— Katherine. – Chamou ele, sacudindo os ombros dela de leve. – Acorde. Já está na hora de trabalhar.

— Eu quero trepar de novo. Foi maravilhoso. – Disse ainda sonolenta, sem ter a menor ciência do que falava.

— Deixa disso, piranha. Acorda logo, ruiva. Você precisa voltar para Valhalla.

— O que? Como assim? – Perguntou inquieta, finalmente acordando.

— Seu irmãozinho já está bolado com a sua ausência. Acho melhor ir falar com ele.

— Entendo. Ele vai me ouvir por me tratar feito idiota. Quem ele pensa que é para dar mais valor àquela Sereia oferecida do que a mim?

— Oferecida por oferecida vocês empatam. Faça o escândalo que quiser, apenas não esqueça o principal. Já sabe o que tem que fazer.

— Claro que sei. Todos eles irão me pagar pela humilhação.

— Isso mesmo, ruiva... acabe com todos eles. – Disse manipulador, agarrando os cabelos da nuca da médica com força e a puxando com violência para um beijo de despedida. Movia sua língua ferozmente dentro da boca dela, deixando a jovem sem ar e enchendo seu corpo de desejo ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu-se molhar de imediato, e quando buscou um pouco de ar, levou sua boca ao ouvido dele, falando provocante...

— Quero trepar com você de novo. Me fode agora. – Ela praticamente ordenou.

— Vagabunda. E ainda fala que morre de amores pelo Sorento? Você é mais cínica do que eu pensei. – Respondeu safado, mordiscando a orelha dela.

— Amar um homem não significa que eu não possa trepar com outro. – Falou cínica enquanto gemia de prazer.

— Sábias palavras, vadia gostosa, mas vai ter que ficar na vontade de desfrutar do meu corpo de Deus Grego novamente. Por agora você precisa voltar. Ah, tome um banho e escove os dentes. Seu hálito está horrível.

— Ora... vai se lascar, seu grosso.

— Mas bem que você gosta da minha pica grossa.

— Eu adoro.

Assim Katherine o fez, tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu. Quando estava pronta, Kanon a enviou de volta até a entrada do Palácio.

— Quando tudo isso acabar, eu posso casar com o Sorento e ser sua amante, o que acha?

— Acho que você é exatamente o tipo de mulher que combina comigo: Cruel, manipuladora e muito piranha. Não é conveniente que ninguém nos veja juntos, muito menos aqui, então vou me mandar agora mesmo.

Antes do Dragão Marinho se teleportar de volta para o Templo de Poseidon, a ruiva o agarrou, dando-lhe um ardente beijo. O que nenhum dos dois havia percebido é que Mime voltava de uma ronda pelos arredores do Palácio e viu tudo.

— Mas é mesmo uma bisca. Bem que o Sorento-nii-san e até o Alberich me avisaram. Mas aquele homem... Era exatamente igual a um dos Santos de Ouro que vi quando fui até o Santuário com Hilda-sama. Mas... não tem como ser ele. O que significa isso?

Pensou em confrontá-la, mas achou por bem guardar isso para si por enquanto.

* * *

Shion, Mu e Sorento se juntaram a Alberich e Thethis na biblioteca. O Ariano tranquilizou a todos dizendo que já estava perfeitamente bem, e todos eles desfrutavam de uma sessão de leitura no confortável lugar. Quando menos esperavam, Katherine surgiu no local, assustando a todos, mas foi seguida por Mime, que a observava atentamente.

— Kathy? Onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupado com você. – Disse Alberich surpreso.

— Estava mesmo? Nem parece, pelo modo como me tratou assim que acordou e me ofendeu para ficar perto dessa aí. – Respondeu ressentida, apontando para Thethis.

— Entende agora porque eu te repreendi? Se vamos começar uma conversa, deixo claro que não vou permitir que insulte a Thethis. Não há razão alguma para isso.

— Eu... também não quero brigar. Albe-nii-sama... eu estava com tanta saudade de você!

Exclamou a última frase em tom de desespero e abraçou o irmão da mesma maneira. Seu corpo estava trêmulo. Era óbvio que estava nervosa. O ruivo se assustou com essa atitude tão repentina, e afagou os longos cabelos de fogo da irmã, tentando acalmá-la.

— Kathy... Fique calma. Não precisa ficar assim. Eu não vou mais brigar com você, mas tem que me prometer que vai deixar a Thethis em paz.

— Não posso fazer isso. Eu não gosto de ver ninguém perto de você, muito menos uma mulher.

— Como pode dizer isso, Kathy? – Perguntou assustado, já temendo a resposta.

— Você é meu irmão e tem que ficar do meu lado! – Respondeu nervosa, com um imenso sentimento de posse em sua voz.

Sorento e Thethis se entreolharam, o mesmo para Mu e Shion. Todos estavam perplexos com as ações da jovem médica.

— Tem razão. Sou seu irmão, mas não sua propriedade, e tenho o direito de me relacionar com quem eu quiser. – Falou sério, se impondo.

— Não! Não! Você é meu! – Gritou insana e cada vez mais nervosa.

— Katherine... Eu não estou te reconhecendo...

— Já falei que é meu irmão, e meu vai ser. Não vou deixar nenhuma sirigaita qualquer tocar em você.

— Alguém faça alguma coisa. Essa mulher está completamente louca. – Disse Thethis, tentando fazer alguém intervir.

Mas já era tarde demais. Katherine puxou a cabeça do irmão para perto de si inesperadamente, e colocou sua língua dentro da boca do ruivo dando-lhe um beijo. A médica beijava os lábios do irmão possessivamente, buscando cada canto da boca dele com sua fervorosa língua. Alberich permanecia congelado. Seus verdes olhos abertos até onde suas pálpebras conseguiam. Seu olhar estava completamente inexpressivo. Ele estava em choque.

— KATHERINE! – Sorento gritou, se colocando no meio dos dois e levando a garota para longe da Estrela Delta.

— Alberich! Alberich! Você está bem? Está tudo bem, meu amor? – Thethis tentava em vão fazer o ruivo despertar do choque.

— Alguém segure esta mulher. Preciso ver o que aconteceu com o Alberich. – Sorento pediu.

— Não se preocupe. Dali ela não irá sair. – Garantiu Shion, impedindo os movimentos da jovem com sua poderosa telecinese.

Sorento foi ver como Alberich estava. Puxou as pálpebras inferiores do rapaz para verificar seu reflexo. Olhou o pulso e os batimentos. Tirou de seu bolso um pequeno aparelho, dando um leve choque no pescoço do Guerreiro Deus, que fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás com o susto.

— Está tudo bem, meu querido? – A loira perguntou aflita.

— Eu acho que sim. Estou um pouco tonto.

— Como fez isso Sorento? Como trouxe o Alberich de volta tão rápido? – Mu perguntou surpreso.

— Foi fácil. Basta usar um choque maior para tirar alguém de um estado de choque.

— Impressionante como sempre – Comentou Shion.

— Shion, acho melhor tirar a Katherine daqui. – Pediu o médico.

— Não. Ela não irá a lugar nenhum. – Disse Alberich, indo para perto da irmã. — Por favor, solte a Katherine.

— É melhor não arriscar. Pode ser perigoso. – Rebateu o Mestre.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Poderei pará-la se ela fizer mais alguma coisa. Eu assumirei a responsabilidade.

— Como quiser. — Falou ele, libertando a jovem de seu poder psíquico.

A médica estava "mais calma", porém apreensiva. Seu irmão a olhava decepcionado e de forma reprovadora. Chegou mais perto dela, e deu dois tapas na irmã, um em cada lado de sua face.

— Katherine! Ficou louca por acaso? O que deu na sua cabeça para você fazer o que acabou de fazer comigo? Eu quero você de volta para a Áustria amanhã mesmo. – Disse frio, causando choro na mulher.

— Eu também acho que é o melhor a fazer. – Interviu Sorento.

— Deixem-me a sós com ela.

— Mas Alberich... – Mime retrucou.

— Me deixem sozinho com ela, porra! É minha irmã e eu resolvo isso!

— Ok... como quiser. – O músico alaranjado assentiu, e todos eles deixaram os irmãos sozinhos.

O ruivo estava indignado, decepcionado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Concluiu de verdade que sua irmã estava louca. Somente uma pessoa desequilibrada seria capaz de cometer tamanha insanidade.

— Kathy... Quero que me explique neste momento o que significou o que você acabou de fazer. – Indagou ele num tom de voz firme e bastante decepcionado, ainda que calmo, mas contendo uma grande raiva dentro de si.

Ela, porém, nada respondeu. Ficou sentada na cadeira olhando para o chão, sem conseguir entender seus próprios atos.

— FALA, KATHERINE! – Gritou alto e enfurecido, assustando a jovem, que começou a chorar compulsivamente.

A Estrela Delta observou. Ele estava seriamente irritado, e aquela atuação dela só fazia sua raiva aumentar.

— Pode engolir esse choro. E deixa de palhaçada! Pensa que esse teatrinho vai funcionar comigo? Te conheço muito bem, Katherine. Sei o quão mentirosa e falsa você consegue ser quando contrariada. Agora me responde que porra foi essa que você fez. Quero uma resposta _agora_!

— Não acha que está sendo muito cínico, Nii-sama? – Falou fingida, secando as lágrimas do rosto e sorrindo debochada.

— Não inverta a situação tentando me insultar. O ofendido aqui sou eu.

— Pois eu também te conheço muito bem. Não entendo tal postura de bom moço e essa pose de politicamente correto que você tenta ostentar agora. Sempre foi um convencido, arrogante e trapaceiro. Sempre gostou do modo como eu manipulava as pessoas e sempre conseguia o que queria. – Acusou.

— Eu mudei, Katherine. Passamos muito tempo separados. Fui cruel, tinha propósitos sórdidos, mas aprendi a lição da pior maneira. Entendi que nessa vida nunca conseguimos nada de bom se não tivermos um coração nobre. Quase morri e fui salvo e perdoado por aquela a quem eu queria matar e tomar o lugar. Hoje sou um novo homem, por que aprendi que a honra é a coisa mais importante de uma pessoa.

— Blablabla... É mesmo? Que linda história... – Disse debochada, batendo palmas. — Ser uma pessoa boa nunca foi garantia de porra nenhuma. Sendo boa e pateta eu só consegui o desprezo de todos a quem eu considerava importantes para mim.

— E desde quando você é boa? O que você está conseguindo com esse comportamento? Só está despertando o ódio de todo mundo! Agora diga de uma vez por todas por que fez aquilo. Por que me beijou?

Ela mais uma vez ficou em silêncio, deixando o ruivo ainda mais revoltado.

— Responde logo, Katherine! Mas que porra!

— Não foi por maldade. Eu só queria dar um beijo no meu irmão.

— Irmãos não se beijam na boca! Não seja ridícula! – Esbravejou, sacudindo a irmã pelos ombros.

— Ai! Me solta! Está me machucando!

— Mas que merda... Como eu queria que você fosse homem... por que se fosse... eu ia quebrar essa tua cara inteirinha. Ia te bater tanto que não iria sobrar um só osso inteiro no seu corpo.

— Que maldade. Eu sei que Albe-nii-sama jamais faria algo assim. – Falou manhosa, provocando ainda mais o irmão.

— Então... – Respondeu calmo, pegando de leve o queixo dela. – Experimente fazer uma, só mais uma merda sequer para ver o que eu vou fazer com você. – Ameaçou.

— Você vai me mandar de volta para a Áustria?

— Me deixe sozinho. Suma da minha frente agora.

Assim ela fez. Já tinha conseguido infernizar como queria. Saiu correndo pelos corredores como bem entendia até chegar no quarto que lhe fora cedido. Se jogou na cama e pensou alto.

— Pode deixar, irmãozinho... um ainda é um número baixo para o que eu ainda pretendo fazer, querido.

Depois do acontecido, Sorento e Mime entraram correndo para falar com o Guerreiro Deus.

— Está tudo bem, Alberich? Podemos entrar? – Perguntou Sorento.

— Sim. Entrem.

— Mas que barra. Deve ser terrível ter uma irmã assim. – Comentou o músico mais novo.

— Eu sempre soube que a Katherine não era de confiança, mas jamais imaginei que ela fosse capaz de fazer tal coisa. Algo como incesto... ela foi longe demais.

— É... – Respondeu, suspirando pesadamente.

— Mas ela pelo menos te disse por que fez aquela cena toda? – Questionou Mime.

— Ela não disse, mas eu sei muito bem porque ela fez isso. Foi porque ela não quis me ver junto com outra mulher. Ela sempre foi uma irmã extremamente possessiva.

— Quanto ciúme. Agora entendo porque você disse que ela era louca. – Sorento mencionou.

— Ela fez isso por sua causa. Pelo jeito ela queria chamar a sua atenção de alguma maneira. – Respondeu o ruivo.

— Katherine pode dizer que me ama, mas ainda acho que não passa de uma obsessão. Eu disse a ela várias vezes para procurar um psicólogo, por que o comportamento dela não era normal.

— Eu tenho que contar algo importante é vocês. – Disse Mime apreensivo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? É sobre a Kathy? – Perguntou o ruivo.

— Sim. Agora a pouco, antes dela entrar aqui e fazer o que fez com o irmão, eu a vi aos beijos com um homem na entrada do Palácio quando voltava da minha Ronda.

— Katherine estava aos beijos com um homem? Como pode ser possível? Você sabe quem era? – Perguntou Alberich surpreso.

— Eu não sei exatamente. Pelo que vi ele não é aqui de Asgard. Mas tem uma coisa que me intrigou muito. Eu notei que ele é extremamente parecido com um dos Santos de Ouro que eu vi quando fui com Hilda-sama até o Santuário.

— Espere um pouco, Mime... Então você viu a Katherine com um homem parecido com um dos Santos de ouro? Isso só pode significar que... Alberich... – Falou o músico, olhando para o gênio.

— É isso mesmo. Só pode ser ele... Kanon. – Concluiu.

— Estão falando do General Marina que arquitetou tudo isso?

— Exatamente, Mime. Este homem, Kanon, é o irmão gêmeo do santo de ouro de gêmeos, Saga.

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Pois a Katherine vai ter que me explicar essa história direitinho, e vai ser agora! – Esbravejou o ruivo, levantando de onde estava com menção em sair, mas foi detido por Sorento, que o segurou pelo braço.

— Eu sei que está nervoso e que essa pode ser uma situação bastante problemática. Se Katherine se aliou ao Kanon, nós precisamos saber como eles se conheceram e qual a relação entre os dois, mas acho melhor deixar as coisas quietas por enquanto. Vamos deixar a Katherine à vontade e fingir que não sabemos de nada até termos certeza sobre o que ela planeja fazer e o que o Kanon tem a ver com isso.

— Eu... acho que você está certo...

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia, Sorento resolveu relaxar na banheira do quarto onde estava hospedado. Estava doido para descansar dentro da água morna, pois devido ao frio que fazia seria algo bastante relaxante. Entrou na banheira quente lotada de espuma, bem do jeito que ele gosta. O que o General não sabia é que momentos depois ele teria uma desagradável surpresa...

Nos corredores do Palácio, uma figura andava devagar com os pés descalços. Parou em frente a uma das portas e entrou sorrateiramente. Sorento mergulhou totalmente na água morna, ficando coberto de espuma por completo. Amava aquela sensação e estava precisando relaxar muito depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Ao ver que o rapaz estava submerso, a figura misteriosa jogou no chão o roupão que vestia, ficando de frente para a banheira. Enquanto aproveitava seu descanso, o músico foi surpreendido ao sentir alguém entrando na banheira. Com os olhos cobertos de espuma, o jovem pensou ser sua amada June, pois somente ela teria intimidade suficiente com ele a ponto de fazer tal coisa. O corpo nu sentou-se no igualmente despido corpo do General, que não reagiu, ainda pensando ser sua namorada. Sentiu a pele macia de encontro a seu corpo e logo tratou de passear suas mãos pelo divino corpo, que ele logo constatou ser um belo exemplar feminino, a julgar pelas mamas macias que seus dedos tiveram o prazer de conferir. A pessoa em questão tratou de engolir o gemido que quase lhe escapara ao receber tal carícia ousada. Os lábios de Sorento logo foram arrebatados por um beijo carregado de luxúria e urgência extrema. A língua dela fervia de encontro a dele, que rendido, correspondeu. Envolveu-a em seus braços, colando seus corpos, fazendo seus seios se chocarem contra seu peito, e deslizou sua mão direita pela nuca feminina enquanto a esquerda passeava por suas nádegas apertando-as. Ela arfou de desejo com tais habilidades dele. Molhou-se de imediato, esfregando sua intimidade no abdome dele, desejando mais e mais que ele estivesse dentro de si rápido

— June-san... meu amor... – disse em um sussurro, nos poucos instantes que ela deixou sua boca livre para que respirasse.

Ignorando completamente a observação dele, a mulher continuou beijando sua boca, provando cada canto do belo e forte corpo masculino por ele ostentado. Arranhava suas costas com vontade, descarregando na pele dele todo o tesão que sentia pelo mesmo. Sorento, porém, começou a se sentir incomodado com algo. A forma como ela o beijava, sua audácia extrema... Como ela o tocava... subitamente ele ligou a torneira e encheu os olhos de água. Passou a mão pelo rosto, afastando os cabelos para que nada atrapalhasse sua visão, e ficou chocado ao ver quem estava diante dele.

— KATHERINE! – Exclamou nervoso e assustado, ao ser surpreendido pela ruiva. – Mas que inferno! O que você está fazendo aqui?!

— Estou realizando um sonho. Sorento, meu querido, você é tão bom! É tão delicioso. Sempre desejei estar assim com você... sentir seu corpo nu junto do meu. Você é muito mais gostoso do que eu imaginava. – Respondeu com tranquilidade, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— Você está completamente louca! Quando nos falamos pela última vez no hospital eu tirei você da minha vida. Por que continua me perseguindo?

— Por que eu te amo! Será que é tão difícil assim entender isso? – Falou aos berros.

— NÃO AMA! MAS QUE MERDA! Como pode chamar isso de amor? Saia de cima de mim! Desapareça da minha frente agora mesmo! – Gritou nervoso, empurrando a mulher para trás, tentando tirá-la de cima de si.

— Não! – Gritou histérica, abraçando-se a ele. – Finalmente estou com você do jeito que eu sempre sonhei e você não vai me expulsar daqui.

— Saia, Katherine. Não me obrigue a usar a força com você. Não quero ter que te machucar.

— Não vou sair! Eu quero você! Vamos continuar de onde paramos. Vamos nos amar. Vamos nos amar muito. Quero você dentro de mim, meu querido!

— Insana... você está totalmente louca. Eu nunca mais vou tocar em você.

— Não estou louca! Você é meu, só meu, entendeu bem?!

Katherine puxava os cabelos de Sorento com força. Não iria soltá-lo, mesmo ele ordenando. Sorento estava cada vez mais irritado, se contendo ao máximo para não ser grosseiro com ela. Subitamente, Katherine sentiu seu corpo ser violentamente puxado, e ela foi colocada de pé. A médica olhou perplexa para o rosto furioso que a encarava, mas ainda assim ela não soltava os cabelos de Sorento.

— Albe...nii-sama... – falou baixo ao olhar para ele.

— Ouvi os gritos do corredor, e deduzi logo de cara que só podia ser mais uma de suas loucuras. Quero que explique imediatamente o que você está fazendo no quarto do Sorento dentro da banheira dele. – Questionou, mantendo a calma para não voar no pescoço da irmã.

— Eu vim por que ele quis. Foi o Sorento quem me chamou. – Mentiu descaradamente, para desespero do músico.

— Mentira! Isso é mentira! Alberich, você não pode acreditar em tamanha invenção. Eu jamais faria isso! – Ele tentou se defender.

— Agora está bancando o inocente? É claro que você fez. E ainda tem coragem de negar tudo. Eu estou bem aqui, nua, dentro da banheira com você. Como pode ter coragem de negar?

— Acho que não percebeu..., mas que merda! Solta o meu cabelo! Está doendo, imbecil!

Alberich observava tudo cada vez mais irritado, e pegando o roupão jogado no chão, jogou o mesmo na cara da irmã.

— Vista-se imediatamente, Katherine, e solte o cabelo do Sorento! – Ordenou o ruivo.

— Maldição! Por que você tem sempre que me atrapalhar? – Retrucou enquanto se vestia.

— Você não está em condições de reclamar de nada! – Ele gritou em resposta.

A Estrela Delta pegou a irmã pelo braço e a levou para fora do banheiro, continuando a discussão no quarto para que Sorento se vestisse. Nesse meio tempo, Marin e June voltavam de seu passeio e ouviram a confusão quando avançavam pelo corredor.

— Eu te falei para não aprontar mais nenhuma falseta, não falei?! – Alberich falava alto e alterado, pois não tinha mais paciência para lidar com aquela situação.

Sorento vestiu o roupão pendurado ao lado da banheira e escorreu os cabelos com a toalha. Sentiu o cosmo de Alberich e ficou apreensivo. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com o Guerreiro Deus com seu cosmo elevado e cristais de Ametista fluindo de sua mão.

— Alberich! O que acha que vai fazer? Não pode usar seu cosmo contra uma humana comum. – Interviu o músico.

— Eu vou prender a Katherine em um cristal de Ametista até levá-la de volta para a Áustria, onde vou interna-la em uma clínica para doentes mentais.

— Louco é você se acha que vou deixar você me trancar! Não estou louca, e você não tem o direito de fazer isso! – Ela rebateu aos berros.

— E ainda fala que não está louca? Pois está pior do que eu pensava.

— Espere um pouco, Alberich. Eu acho que deve haver uma forma de resolver isso sem recorrer a esse método.

— Não! Você está errado, Sorento! Ainda não entendeu? Katherine é capaz de tudo se não conseguir o que quer. Essa louca pode até matar alguém. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer!

— Mas, Alberich...

Enquanto Sorento tentava convencer Alberich a não transformar a irmã em um cristal de Ametista, June e Marin entraram e deram de cara com a situação. Ao ver a loira, a ruiva ficou ainda mais enlouquecida, principalmente quando viu que a primeira coisa que ela fez foi abraçar Sorento e perguntar se estava tudo bem. A médica serrou os punhos e rangeu os dentes de ódio. Para ela não custaria nada cometer uma atrocidade, e foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Tirou algo de dentro do bolso do roupão que vestia e avançou em direção ao casal aos gritos.

— ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA! SUA PIRANHA LOIRA DOS INFERNOS! FOI VOCÊ QUE TIROU O SORENTO DE MIM! – Gritou descontrolada, cravando uma agulha nas costas dos dois.

— KATHERINE! – Alberich gritou, não acreditando no que ela tinha feito.

— O que foi isso? O que essa desequilibrada fez com a gente? – June perguntou, sentindo suas forças se esgotarem.

— June-san! – Gritou o lilás, segurando sua amada que estava a ponto de cair sem saber o que aconteceu.

— Maldita! O que você fez? – O ruivo tentava, em vão, perguntar o que significava tudo aquilo.

— Isso é... Veneno. – Concluiu Sorento, vendo June se debater em seus braços logo depois de ser perfurada pelo pequeno objeto.

— É o que se espera de um médico tão bom quanto você. Percebeu rápido. Mas como pode? Por que você não sente nada? Deveria estar envenenado e morrendo junto com essa maldita também. – A vilã perguntou confusa.

Sorento olhava para June, que em poucos segundos passou tão mal que já estava morrendo nos braços de seu amado. Gritava de dor, pressionando o estômago. O General então olhou para Katherine e assumiu uma expressão tranquila. Alberich, Marin e a própria Katherine não entendiam o comportamento do músico, que deu um sorriso de canto ao olhar para a ainda confusa ruiva.

— Obrigado, Katherine.

 **つづく** **continua...**


	25. Capítulo 25 – Ametista sem Brilho

**Capítulo 25 – Ametista sem Brilho**

O clima era de tensão no quarto de Sorento. Tanto ele quanto June haviam sido envenenados por uma seringa com sangue contaminado feita por Katherine, mas por alguma razão estranha, o músico não apenas se mostrava calmo como também agradeceu à vilã. Ninguém entendeu tal comportamento, e até mesmo a perversa ruiva estava no auge de sua confusão.

— Sorento, por que está me agradecendo? Você e essa cretina que roubou o seu amor de mim irão morrer em poucos minutos. Não entendo sua tranquilidade.

— Eu apenas pergunto... por que você fez isso?

— Simples. Prefiro te ver morto do que com outra mulher que não seja eu.

— Eu realmente já esperava que dissesse isso.

Sorento sorriu. Deu gargalhadas baixas como se estivesse rindo de uma piada. Essa atitude deixou todos ainda mais nervosos e sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Marin saiu correndo em busca de alguém para ajudar, e instantes depois Shion apareceu no local usando teletransporte e presenciou o resto do ocorrido.

— Não me faça de idiota! Você deveria estar agonizando junto com essa ridícula. Por que diabos você está rindo? Já enlouqueceu por causa do veneno?

Shion e Alberich apenas observavam quietos, e Sorento nada respondeu, e usando teletransporte, fez aparecer em suas mãos a maleta com seus instrumentos médicos. Pegou uma agulha e uma seringa e esterilizou com álcool rapidamente. Estendeu o braço esquerdo e tirou uma amostra de seu próprio sangue. Todos olharam apreensivos quando ele transferiu o sangue recém tirado de si para outra seringa e injetou no braço de June, que já se encontrava inconsciente. Beijou os lábios de sua amada, enquanto Katherine observava possessa e enraivecida a loira corresponder ao gesto, deslizando a mão sobre o cabelo do Flautista. Ele ergueu o corpo de June em seus braços, e assim que percebeu que ela estava bem, a colocou de pé, e se abraçaram em seguida.

— Sorento, meu amor... O que aconteceu comigo?

— Vou explicar, minha vida, mas antes quero saber se você está bem.

— Estou ótima, mas instantes atrás pensei que fosse morrer.

— Presumo que todos vocês queiram uma explicação, estou certo? Especialmente você, Katherine. Mas que cara de frustração... imagino que esteja se remoendo de ódio por não ter conseguido nos matar.

— Desgraçado...! O que você fez? Não vou permitir que me faça de idiota!

— Cale já essa maldita boca! Sou _eu_ quem não vou permitir que você continue nos infernizando. Já chega de uma vez por todas!

— Exijo uma explicação para isso! Como diabos vocês sobreviveram?

— Você não exige nada de mim, mas vou explicar só para ter o gosto de esfregar na sua cara o tamanho da sua burrice.

— O que quer dizer?

— Saiba, minha cara, que eu sou imune a venenos.

— O que?! Impossível! Você é um humano, como pode ser imune a venenos? – Perguntou incrédula.

— IMBECIL! – Alberich gritou enraivecido. — Com qual idiota acha que está lidando? Ele é um General Marina, assim como eu sou um Guerreiro Deus! Como acha que cairíamos nessa?

— Mas essa loira nojenta também é uma Santa! E eu estive prestes a matá-la. Como explica isso?

— Meu sangue é imune a venenos. Em outras palavras, ele se torna um antídoto universal contra qualquer tipo de veneno. – O lilás explicou calmamente.

— Não... isso só pode ser mentira! Como pode ser possível? – Gritou nervosa.

— Você é cega ou burra? Não viu com seus próprios olhos? Seu veneno não fez nada contra nós. Suas habilidades médicas são ridículas comparadas as minhas.

— Sorento... Como fez isso? – Shion finalmente se pronunciou.

— Lembra que lhes contei sobre o motivo pelo qual decidi ser um Hematologista? O Santo de Ouro de Peixes do Século XVIII, Albafica, era um guerreiro altamente qualificado na manipulação de venenos. Seu sangue em si era um veneno poderoso, capaz de matar em segundos quem entrasse em contato com ele. Baseado nisso, pesquisei e estudei tudo o que pude sobre o caso, e fiz experimentos em mim mesmo durante os últimos dez anos, e consegui com êxito tornar o meu sangue oposto ao do Albafica.

— Impressionante. Você não nos contou essa parte da história. – Comentou o Mestre.

— Estou sem palavras. Você é mesmo um Gênio. Comparado a você eu sou um estudante do primário.

— Não diga isso, Alberich. Você também possui uma genialidade única e me ajudou bastante.

— Obrigado. Mas tenho uma dúvida. Por que escolheu tornar seu sangue um antídoto quando um veneno seria muito mais útil em batalha?

— É mesmo, Sorento... eu também pensei a mesma coisa. – Completou o verde.

— Ora, vocês dois... posso ser um General, mas também sou um médico. Para mim é melhor salvar vidas do que tirá-las, não concordam?

— O papo está ótimo... – Falou June se aproximando. — Mas com licença, pois eu preciso quebrar a cara dessa filha da puta que quase nos matou.

— ESPEREM! – Gritou Alberich. — Sou _eu_ quem vou resolver isso.

— Me perdoe, Alberich, mas Katherine atentou contra nossas vidas deliberadamente. Acho que somos _nós_ quem devemos acertar as contas com ela. – Disse Sorento, tentando chegar a um acordo.

— E de quem foi a culpa? Eu te avisei que minha irmã poderia até tentar nos matar, mas ainda assim você tentou me convencer do contrário. Se eu tivesse prendido a Katherine em um cristal de Ametista naquela hora, isso não teria acontecido. – Rebateu o ruivo.

Sorento e Shion se entreolharam, e acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. O belo General fez o mesmo com June, e eles acharam melhor deixar que o Guerreiro Deus cuidasse da situação. O ruivo acendeu seu Cosmo, preparando-se para produzir Ametista suficiente para prender a irmã. Ela o olhava assustada e apreensiva e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

— Albe-nii-sama, vai mesmo ter coragem de ferir sua própria irmã?

— Eu jamais a machucaria, mas você não me deixa escolha senão prendê-la. Já nos provou do que é capaz e não posso deixá-la livre.

E quando Alberich estava a ponto de usar seu Escudo Ametista, uma luz esverdeada invadiu o local atingindo a vilã, que desapareceu em seguida.

— Mas que merda foi essa que aconteceu aqui agora? – O ruivo perguntou, sem fazer a menor ideia do que se passou.

— Teletransporte? – Questionou o músico.

— Sem chance. O que vimos agora foi uma transmutação interdimensional. – Shion explicou.

— Kanon... – Sorento concluiu em voz baixa.

— Isso mesmo. Não há dúvida de que foi ele quem tirou a garota daqui.

— Isso explica tudo. É como o Mime disse. Esse safado é aliado da Katherine.

— Kathy... Por que está fazendo tudo isso? – Alberich lamentou, caindo de joelhos no chão, lamentando o caminho escolhido por sua irmã.

* * *

 **[Templo de Poseidon - Mar Mediterrâneo]**

De roupão e com os cabelos ainda molhados, Katherine caiu com tudo no chão de frente para o trono de Poseidon, onde o Marina usurpador estava sentado. Kanon apenas riu da cara dela ao presenciar tal situação.

— Do que está rindo, idiota?

— Idiota é você se acha que pode me chamar de idiota. Você é mesmo muito inútil, mulher. Mas nem com veneno você conseguiu acabar com aquele imbecil do Sorento. Você não serve para nada!

— Não foi culpa minha! Deu tudo errado! Como eu poderia imaginar que ele teria o antídoto, bem, que ele _seria_ o antídoto?

— Maldito Sorento! Aquele miserável está sempre arruinando os meus planos! Já está na hora de eu acabar com ele de uma vez por todas.

— E o que você pensa em fazer?

— O que eu penso...?

O vilão ficou em silêncio e levantou do trono do Deus dos Mares. Pegou o Tridente da Divindade e o apontou para a médica, que suou frio tamanho o susto.

— Que merda é essa? O que pensa que vai fazer com essa coisa? Vira esse troço pra lá!

— Minha cara Katherine... se o seu método humano não funcionou, então eu darei a você a chance de tentar novamente pelos _meus_ métodos. – Falou sério, enquanto um poderoso Cosmo se formou em volta do Tridente.

— Seu desgraçado! O que pensa que vai fazer?!

— Você irá voltar lá e acabar com eles. Acabe com todos, principalmente com o Sorento e com seu idolatrado irmão.

— Não!

Ignorando a negativa da ruiva, azulado disparou um raio contra a moça, que instantaneamente caiu desfalecida. Ele olhou triunfante enquanto pensava.

— Estrela Delta... Alberich de Megrez... o Guerreiro Deus que foi poderoso o suficiente para deter a fúria do Oceano Ártico. Você irá me pagar caro por ter interferido. Você e o bastardo do Sorento.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Katherine permanecia caída, desacordada frente ao trono do Deus. Pouco tempo depois, uma aura começou a envolver o corpo da ruiva, e uma espécie de Armadura se formou em torno dela. Katherine levantou lentamente, exibindo uma poderosa energia acinzentada.

— Não sei o que fez comigo, mas me sinto ótima.

— Que bom. Agora volte lá e use esse poder maligno para acabar com Sorento e Alberich.

A perversa ruiva assentiu e se preparou para seu próximo ataque.

* * *

No Templo de Atena, Saori e Julian caminhavam abraçados e felizes, finalmente desfrutando de um tempo a sós que tanto almejavam depois de todos os problemas que enfrentaram. Sentaram nos degraus ao pé da estátua da Deusa da Guerra onde trocaram beijos apaixonados e carícias singelas. Ele a segurava pela cintura enquanto ela se agarrava no pescoço do rapaz durante o doce beijo que trocavam. Subitamente ela pegou uma das mãos dele, levando-a até suas nádegas Ele imediatamente se afastou dela, corado e assustado.

— Sa... Saori-san, o que está fazendo? – Perguntou, com o rosto queimando de tão vermelho.

— Você é uma gracinha, sabia? – Sorriu de canto. — Somos noivos, meu amor. Não precisa me respeitar tanto.

— É que... eu te respeito muito. Não queria apressar as coisas. Quero que nos casemos, e...

— Estávamos prestes a nos amar quando...

— Quando Poseidon invadiu o meu corpo. Eu não queria correr esse tipo de risco de novo até que tenhamos resolvido essa situação.

— Mas você se sente bem? Será que recuperou seu Cosmo humano?

— Desde que Minos de Griffon me trouxe de volta ainda não tentei, mas...

Julian levantou, deu alguns passos para frente e fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Seu Cosmo se manifestou em forma de um lapso, piscando por um segundo. No instante seguinte, ele voltou ao normal e envolveu seu corpo de forma assustadora. Os blocos de pedra que construíam o piso do local começaram a se desprender do chão e flutuar. As roupas e cabelos de Julian esvoaçavam diante da pressão de seu Cosmo. Saori ficou espantada. A ventania causada pela força de seu Cosmo também fazia suas vestes e cabelos se agitarem. Ela não imaginava que o Cosmo de um humano pudesse ter tamanho poder.

— Não... tem alguma coisa errada. Tudo isso não pode simplesmente ser o poder do Julian. Ah, Sorento... você vai ter que me explicar isso. – Pensou a Deusa.

O Cosmo da reencarnação de Poseidon continuava a se elevar, e a pressão de todo aquele poder já estava começando a afetar Saori. Ela foi até ele para ver o que estava acontecendo, e ficou espantada ao ver os olhos dele emitindo um brilho da cor do mar, exatamente da cor de seu Cosmo. A Deusa observou seu amado confusa, e calmamente ele voltou ao normal quando ela tocou seu rosto.

— Julian... O que foi esse poder monstruoso? – Perguntou sem entender.

— Meu Cosmo humano parece ter se tornado mais poderoso depois que voltei do Mundo dos Mortos.

— Não é esse o caso. Julian parece não ter percebido, mas o Cosmo dele... Está diferente. Não tem como ele estar mais poderoso do que era antes de entrar em coma. Tem alguma coisa errada e eu vou descobrir o que é. – Pensou, encarando o rapaz à sua frente.

— Saori-san, preciso te dizer uma coisa.

— SIM!

— "Sim" o que?

— Nos casamos amanhã mesmo se você quiser.

— Não é isso.

— Não? Então...

— Precisamos resolver esta situação. Não podemos deixar tudo nas mãos do Sorento e do Shion. Estive pensando muito, e acho que eu preciso recuperar o controle da consciência de Poseidon, e só assim esse problema será resolvido.

Saori abaixou a cabeça e também o olhar. Não queria que seu amado se expusesse ao perigo mais uma vez, mas sentia que havia verdade no que ele dizia. Se Poseidon estiver onde deve estar, tudo estaria solucionado.

— Não se preocupe, meu amor. Eu sei que você não aprova isso, e que também não quer que aconteça nada comigo, mas você há de concordar que não temos outra opção neste momento. Se não fizermos alguma coisa logo, a situação pode piorar muito. Aquele maníaco traidor pode fazer algo muito pior com este mundo e não podemos simplesmente ignorar isso.

— Entendo... eu acho que sei como se sente. Você sente como se algo estivesse errado, como se parte de você estivesse faltando.

— Exatamente. Sinto que estou incompleto. É como se parte da minha alma faltasse e eu não sei o que fazer. Saori-san... tomei uma decisão: Irei até o Templo de Poseidon recuperar o que é meu.

— Julian, você está certo no que quer fazer, mas não vou deixar que vá sozinho. Eu irei com você.

— Já vi que não poderei te impedir de fazer isso. E quando vamos?

— Amanhã mesmo.

E quando os dois assentiram, continuaram caminhando por aquele belo lugar...

Enquanto isso, Seika despertava depois da tórrida manhã de amor que vivera com Minos. Cobriam seus corpos desnudos com o claro lençol que adornava a cama, e a jovem contemplava mais uma vez toda a perfeição do belíssimo exemplar masculino que era seu e somente seu. Olhava atenta para cada detalhe: As belas e harmoniosas feições do rosto, os longos cabelos cor de prata que caíam gentilmente por todo o seu corpo, além de seu físico escultural. Pousou seus dedos sobre a cintura masculina, e logo acariciou com cuidado os definidos músculos do forte abdômen. Era cuidadosa no que fazia, pois não queria acordá-lo. Subiu a mão até o rosto, afastando alguns fios prateados que estavam espalhados por ele. A jovem subitamente se assustou com o fato do rosto dele estar gelado, e notou que mesmo ela o acariciando, ele não se mexia nem sequer um centímetro.

— Minos-sama. – Chamou já preocupada.

Mesmo chamando por ele, o Juiz não reagia. O coração de Seika já estava ficando apertado, e o desespero já começava a tomar conta de seu ser. Pensou que fosse enlouquecer se algo acontecesse a ele. Aquelas poucas horas foram suficientes para ela perceber que estava apaixonada, e agora que ela tinha sido dele de corpo e alma, só de pensar na ideia de perdê-lo já causava nela uma dor insuportável. E no instante seguinte, ele desapareceu, dando lugar a uma enorme chuva de penas negras que tomou conta de todo o quarto. Seika pulou da cama e vestiu o roupão branco. A única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer a seguir foi gritar.

— MINOS-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Em Valhalla, Isaak estava em um dos muitos quartos do local. Tinha acabado de tomar um banho e tudo o que vestia era uma toalha preta em volta da cintura. Jogou-se na cama e começou a devorar uma enorme coxa de peru que ele roubara da cozinha descaradamente antes de ir para o banho. Olhou para a mesa de cabeceira e notou que havia esquecido a cerveja. Ele logo levantou e foi em direção à porta. Ao mesmo tempo, Marin ainda procurava alguém pelos quartos para informar sobre a confusão, que sem que ela soubesse, já havia terminado. Abria as portas apressadamente, mas só dava de cara com cômodos vazios. No instante seguinte abriu a porta do quarto onde estava Isaak, e atingiu com tudo o rosto do rapaz, que caiu sentado com a mão no nariz.

— PUTA QUE PARIU! MALDITO SEJA! QUEM FOI O FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA PARIDA QUE QUEBROU O MEU NARIZ? – Gritou como se não houvesse amanhã ao ser golpeado.

— Inacreditável! É você! O idiota que me deixou plantada na frente do oceano e me fez de boba. – Respondeu incrédula.

— Eu te fiz de boba? – Disse debochado, coçando a cabeça. – Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada disso.

— Mas como você é cínico! Eu sei muito bem que você tinha o dever de tomar conta do Oceano Ártico. Eu recebi ordens para vigiar você enquanto fazia isso, mas você fugiu e me deixou com cara de idiota.

— E eu pensando que você estava brava só por causa do beijo que eu te dei.

Marin engoliu em seco, e por alguns instantes passou a observar o rapaz ainda caído. O jovem de cabelos verdes e aparência rebelde tinha uma beleza enigmática e verdadeira, além de um belíssimo corpo, que podia ser quase totalmente visto, por causa da simples toalha que usava. Seu olhar desceu pelo pescoço em direção ao peito até chegar no abdômen definido, agradando fortemente a visão da ruiva, que se sentiu embaraçada e balançada ao lembrar de tal fato. Não foi apenas um beijo... foi um baita beijo, sentido em toda a extensão do ser da Santa de Prata, mas ela estava confusa sobre confiar ou não nos homens, especialmente depois da desastrosa experiência que teve com Aioria. Subitamente ela ajoelhou e foi até ele, tocando seu nariz.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! O que acha que está fazendo, sua retardada?! Além de quebrar meu nariz agora pretende arrancar de vez?!

— Não seja exagerado! Nem parece homem! Deixa de ser chorão! Não tem sequer um osso quebrado aí. Só está sangrando um pouco. Você é um General Marina ou uma mocinha chorona? – Provocou.

— Nem mesmo um General é imune a portadas na cara sem prévio aviso. – Respondeu baixo e calmamente, e a ruiva estranhou tamanha tranquilidade.

— Isso não importa. Preciso que venha comigo. Algo grave está acontecendo na biblioteca do palácio.

— Sem chance.

— O que?!

— Você é surda ou estúpida? Acabo de dizer que não é problema meu. Estou comendo e esqueci a cerveja, e você está me atrapalhando. Preciso pegar logo a minha bebida.

— Seu amigo Sorento está passando por problemas, então por que você não vai ajudá-lo?

— Por que eu não estou a fim! Neste momento a carne é mais importante.

A ruiva cerrou os punhos de raiva. Não estava crendo que aquele cara pudesse ser tão insensível. Encheu a mão e desferiu um soco no ventre do gélido General, fazendo com que a toalha que o cobria fosse ao chão. Marin arregalou os olhos e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi gritar e sair correndo dali.

* * *

Alberich estava magoado. Katherine é sua irmã, e seja como fosse, ele a amava. Sentado em alguns degraus do lado de fora das dependências do Palácio, o ruivo estava sendo consolado por Thethis, que também estava impressionada com as ações da médica. Abraçados, eles não falavam sequer uma só palavra, até que a voz do Guerreiro Deus foi ouvida.

— Eu vou deter a Katherine. Essa é a minha responsabilidade.

— Vai... deter? Mas, meu amor, e se você tiver que...

— Se eu tiver que matá-la, Thethis... com toda a dor da minha alma... não haverá outra maneira.

— Está falando sério? É a sua irmã.

— É justamente por isso que eu não posso deixar que outra pessoa faça tal coisa. O pior de tudo... O mais doloroso... é que eu sinto que cedo ou tarde nossos destinos serão esses.

Assim que terminou de falar, um Cosmo cheio de raiva e rancor foi sentido, e de dentro de uma aura cor de vinho, Katherine surgiu diante dos dois anunciando sua chegada.

— Como foi que você adivinhou isso, querido irmão?

— Não pode ser... Katherine?! – Exclamou surpreso, observando a Armadura rubra que cobria praticamente todo o corpo de sua irmã.

— Isso é uma Armadura? – Thethis perguntou, também olhando espantada para a aparência da moça.

— Você será o primeiro, querido irmão. Depois me encarregarei de cuidar do imbecil do Sorento.

— Eh? O que está dizendo?

Não teve tempo para reagir ou contestar, pois foi jogado longe e bateu com força em uma parede, abrindo um enorme buraco na mesma, ao ser atingido por um poderoso soco desferido pela irmã. Atordoado, Alberich levantou lentamente de onde estava, e sua visão do olho esquerdo foi ofuscada pelo sangue que escorria de sua testa. Lambeu um pouco do líquido escarlate saído de seu próprio corpo e sorriu de canto sarcasticamente.

— Nada mau, minha irmã. Vejo que Kanon andou fazendo umas melhorias em você. Do nada você apareceu vestindo uma Armadura desconhecida e até desferiu um soco que deixaria qualquer Guerreiro Deus com inveja. Meus cumprimentos.

Tanto Thethis quanto Katherine olharam a cena. A irmã caçula se impressionou, mas a Sereia sorriu. Era óbvio que um Guerreiro Deus jamais seria morto apenas com aquilo.

— Não posso acreditar. Kanon me garantiu que só um ataque de surpresa seria o suficiente para derrotá-lo.

— Ah, é...? Pois eu tenho novidades para você, irmãzinha... diga ao seu amante que é preciso muito mais do que um poder usurpado para sobrepujar um Guerreiro Deus.

— Estou vendo...

A Estrela Delta observou bem a sua irmã. Ela usava uma espécie de Armadura desconhecida. Sua cor lembrava o vinho, e tinha asas de morcego e cauda pontuda. Cobria quase todo o seu corpo, e os detalhes eram semelhantes a joias, curiosamente quase idênticas ao designer da Robe dos Deuses do próprio Alberich.

— Mas que curioso... seu amante tem um péssimo senso de originalidade.

— Do que está falando? Não tente me distrair por que não vai funcionar. – Falou em voz alta, atacando o irmão mais uma vez com uma poderosa rajada de energia.

— Alberich! – Thethis gritou desesperada ao ver um grande clarão se formar.

Em um dos quartos, June dormia. Sorento a medicou corretamente após o atentado provocado por Katherine, e a jovem descansava tranquilamente enquanto o músico velava seu sono com visível preocupação quanto aos acontecimentos futuros. Ele saltou da cadeira onde estava sentado quando sentiu a colisão de dois Cosmos.

— O que é isso? Sinto dois poderosos Cosmos se chocando. E estão bem perto... na entrada do palácio! Um deles é do Alberich..., mas o outro... não... não pode ser...

Sorento suou frio ao sentir aquele Cosmo, e rapidamente correu para ver o que era. O mesmo para Isaak, que depois de limpar o sangue do nariz, vestiu suas roupas depressa e correu para o local, impressionado com o Cosmo que sentia perto de si. Thethis ainda observava temerosa, pois a luz ainda não havia se dispersado, e ela temia pela vida de seu amado.

— Isso é muito estranho. O Cosmo que sinto vem dessa ordinária... é igual ao do...

— Poseidon-sama. – Completou Sorento, chegando naquele instante, seguido por Isaak.

— Sorento? Isaak? Vocês também sentiram?

— E como não iríamos sentir? Essa mulherzinha aí está emanando um Cosmo exatamente igual ao do nosso Imperador. – Respondeu o esverdeado, apontando para a ruiva.

— Ei! Que falta de respeito é essa, cabelo de chicória? Nunca te ensinaram que é feio apontar para os outros, especialmente quando se o faz seguido de insultos verbais?

— É mesmo? Sinto muito... estou tão chocado. Permita-me que eu me mate para reparar tal erro. E pelo visto ninguém a ensinou que não se deve cometer incesto, envenenar os outros ou invadir a banheira de alguém sem ser convidado.

— Ora, seu maldito! Como se atreve a dizer isso?!

— Ah, não ferra, mulher! Todo mundo aqui sabe muito bem de tudo o que você fez. Não tente bancar a moça de família agora.

— Já chega! Não é o momento para essa discussão imbecil! Essa safada matou o Alberich... ela matou! Meu Alberich...

— Desgraçado de cabelo de mato! Você será o próximo a morrer por ter me insultado. Depois cuido do imbecil do Sorento que se atreveu a me rejeitar.

— É mesmo? Então vem pra cima! Ao contrário do pateta do Sorento, eu não vejo problema algum em dar uns bons sopapos em mulheres perversas como você.

— Que história é essa de "pateta"? – Sorento fulminou o Kraken com o olhar.

— Não importa. Já que alguém tem que deter essa louca, que seja eu. – Disse animadamente cerrando os punhos.

— Mas você tem muita coragem mesmo, não é, seu pirralho?

— Anda logo! Vem pra cima! O que está esperando para me atacar, personificação do capeta?

— QUE?! Como se atreve a dizer isso?

— É cega ou o que? Com essas asas de morcego e rabo pontudo, você está a cara do diabo em pessoa. Por acaso não se olhou no espelho? Sendo assim, posso fazer essa gentileza a você...

O gélido General usou seu Cosmo e fez surgir uma grande parede de gelo fina e transparente como se fosse um espelho na frente da vilã, que olhou assustada para a sua aparência, principalmente por causa da cauda.

— Mas o que é isso? Eu tenho um rabo!

— Está espantada por que, Katherine? Aliás, devo dizer que Kanon acertou em cheio. A aparência de um demônio está perfeitamente apropriada para você. – Sorento interviu.

— Seu maldito! Você é o grande culpado de tudo que está acontecendo agora.

— Então _eu_ sou o culpado? Já está mais do que claro o tamanho da sua insanidade. Você se declarou nossa inimiga e fez todas essas loucuras pelo simples fato de não aceitar que eu não a amo, que eu nunca a amarei. E agora que sei tudo o que você é capaz de fazer para conseguir o que deseja, é evidente para mim que você é uma ameaça em grande potencial, e eu não vou mais permitir que continue a nos causar danos. – Disse sério, sacando sua Flauta.

— Não interfira, Sorento. Quem vai cuidar da Katherine... sou eu.

Todos se espantaram ao ouvir a voz do Guerreiro Deus, e Thethis gritou o nome de seu amado, aliviada ao vê-lo surgir de dentro da luz causada pelo brilho de seu próprio Cosmo. Katherine abriu os olhos chocada ao ver o irmão trajando sua Robe dos Deuses, que o protegeu do ataque anterior da vilã.

— Muito bem, irmãzinha. Agora que as chances estão iguais, acho que podemos começar a brincar. Por que será que o seu ataque covarde de antes não me surpreendeu?

— Pois que seja então. Já que terei que acabar com você antes dos outros, melhor que seja logo. – Falou decidida, sacando uma espada nas costas da Armadura.

— Uma espada? Hahaha! Típico! É muita falta de originalidade mesmo!

— Do que está rindo, imbecil? Está debochando da arma que lhe tirará a vida? Quando eu cravar esta espada em seu coração você não vai ter mais motivos para rir de mim.

— Ouça, Sorento... fala que essa louca está sendo controlada pelo Kanon e está fazendo isso contra a sua vontade, pois eu não consigo acreditar que ela esteja realmente disposta a matar o próprio irmão a troco de nada.

— Lamento desapontá-lo, Isaak..., Mas Katherine não está sendo controlada por ninguém. Toda essa maldade provém dela mesma.

— Não posso acreditar... então isso é tudo culpa sua!

— O que? Ficou maluco? De onde tirou essa estupidez?

— É claro que sim. Se você tivesse correspondido ao amor dessa mulher isso não estaria acontecendo.

— Tá de sacanagem? Faz ideia da imbecilidade que você acabou de dizer? Desde quando eu sou obrigado a amar essa ou qualquer outra mulher?

— E além disso, meu caro amigo, se você tivesse matado o Kanon na última Guerra Santa, isso também não estaria acontecendo.

O General do Atlântico Sul engoliu em seco. Se o Kraken havia errado em seu primeiro comentário, sua segunda observação estava mais do que correta. Ele cerrou o punho direito, gesto percebido pelo General do Ártico, que prosseguiu.

— É isso mesmo, Sorento. Não adianta ficar nervosinho. Naquela ocasião você disse que Kanon era tão pouco que não valia a pena matá-lo. Mas, Sorento, ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça: Em uma guerra não se deve ter piedade, muito menos de alguém que foi o principal causador de todo o dano. Não importa os seus motivos, isso não é justificativa. O seu erro de antes trouxe consequências devastadoras agora. Veja o que Kanon está fazendo.

Sorento mais uma vez ficou em silêncio, e os dois Generais, juntamente com Thethis, apenas se limitaram a assistir a luta dos irmãos, que permanecia intensa. Katherine atacava Alberich com ferocidade, desferindo vários golpes da espada tentando acertá-lo, mas todos eram habilmente desviados pela velocidade da luz do Guerreiro Deus. Eles corriam, pulavam e saltavam pelas árvores. Thethis e os Generais também correram para alcançar os dois, que iam em direção à floresta do Palácio. Alberich tinha ótimos movimentos, e saltos e cambalhotas precisas, desviava de todos os ataques, até que Katherine, exausta, caiu de pé sobre a neve, bem no lugar da floresta onde o ruivo armazenava seus túmulos de Ametista.

— Já cansou, Kathy? Nós mal começamos a brincar. Isso é tudo o que você tem? Por que se for, então sinto dizer... mas não é nada.

— O que você disse?!

— Olhe à sua volta com atenção, Katherine!

— Hã? O que?

A jovem olhou ao redor, e viu imensos cristais de Ametista recostados nos troncos das árvores. Ficou mais espantada ainda o perceber que dentro dos Cristais haviam vários esqueletos humanos.

— Mas o que é isso? De onde vieram essas Ametistas e estes esqueletos?

— Ora, você nem imagina? Esse é o resultado dos meus tempos como Guerreiro Deus.

— Então isso significa que foi você que...

— Katherine... nossa vida não é nada fácil. Lidamos com o perigo da morte a toda hora e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de priorizar as futilidades que os humanos normais tanto defendem.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Quero dizer que sua loucura é injustificada! Você está fazendo essas coisas horríveis a troco de que? Para defender o que? Um amor não correspondido? Sorento e eu temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos, e você está colocando esse mundo inteiro em risco apenas pela sua ridícula obsessão!

— Quem é você para me julgar? Nem sequer teve a decência de me contar sobre sua vida como Guerreiro Deus. Eu nunca soube de nada disso. O que estava pensando? – Falou desgostosa.

— Eu queria te proteger! Você é só uma menina frágil e inteligente, que teve talento suficiente para se tornar uma grande médica. Você não merecia um destino sangrento como o nosso. – Respondeu angustiado. — É um fardo doloroso proteger este mundo, e por um momento a ganância me subiu à cabeça, mas agradeço aos Deuses por eu ter tido uma outra chance. Chance de me arrepender e reparar meus pecados. Ainda está em tempo para você também. Você ainda pode mudar seu destino e reverter os danos que causou antes que seja tarde.

— Sem chance! Eu sempre estive sozinha. Todos me rejeitaram. Para mim não me resta mais nada a não ser lutar até a morte.

— Não posso acreditar que você esteja mesmo falando sério. Eu sou seu irmão, caramba! Que motivos você teria para me matar?!

— Eu quero enterrar tudo que tem a ver com o meu passado. Quero destruir tudo e começar um futuro glorioso ao lado do Kanon, onde nós reinaremos como dois Deuses e controlaremos esse mundo inteiro, bem longe de vocês, bando de medíocres.

— Então essa é a sua resposta? Sendo assim, não há mais o que fazer. Se for para o bem de todos e para parar com toda essa loucura, eu lhe ofereço a minha própria vida de bom grado, Katherine. — Vá em frente. Perfure o meu corpo com esta espada que tem em mãos, e acabei de vez com tudo isso. – Disse sereno, abrindo os dois braços para o lado, de modo que seu corpo tomou o formato de uma cruz.

— Fico louco, Alberich? Perdeu a cabeça, por acaso? O que está pensando ao deixar esta mulher te matar?! – Isaak tentou intervir.

— Afastem-se todos! Eu proíbo que algum de vocês se meta nisso! Essa luta é entre a minha irmã e eu, e ninguém vai mexer um músculo sequer de onde está, entenderam bem?

Isaak olhou para Sorento, e Thethis fez o mesmo. O Austríaco fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, balançando a mesma assentindo. Os dois acabaram ficando tranquilos, pois se Sorento estava calmo, aquilo significava que no fundo o General sabia que o Guerreiro Deus tinha algum plano em mente, portanto, não havia razão para se preocupar.

— Fiquem calmos. Alberich é um gênio, e certamente está planejando alguma coisa. Vamos apenas observar e não vamos nos intrometer, como ele mesmo disse. – O músico tranquilizou os outros dois através do Cosmo.

— Hunf... Gênios... – Isaak retrucou. — Só mesmo um gênio é capaz de entender o outro gênio. Eu realmente não tenho paciência para esses engomadinhos frescos.

— Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca, Isaak.

— Ai, caramba! Cale a boca, digo, cale o Cosmo, Sorento!

Katherine se preparava para atacar, e avançou com tudo para cima do irmão, ao som do grito desesperado de Thethis.

— ALBERICH!

O vento soprou na floresta, e várias folhas de árvores começaram a voar em volta de todos. Thethis começou a chorar desesperadamente, ao ver um jato de sangue voar diante de seus olhos. Katherine estava de pé, imóvel na frente do irmão, e ele fazia o mesmo. A mão esquerda do Guerreiro Deus estava ferida e o sangue que dela escorria manchava a brancura da neve de um vermelho escarlate intenso.

— Albe-nii-sama... você... – A médica falou impressionada.

— Muito obrigado, minha irmã. Obrigado por me mostrar sua verdadeira face. Agora estou mais do que certo de que não terei nenhum arrependimento, não importa como as coisas terminem. Prepare-se, Katherine, porque agora sim vamos lutar para valer. Eu sinto muito..., mas foi você quem quis assim.

— Alguém poderia me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? – Isaak pediu, totalmente confuso.

— Eu sabia. Era tudo parte do plano do Alberich. É óbvio que ele estava testando a Katherine. – Observou o músico, enquanto a Sereia suspirava aliviada.

A luta foi retomada de forma intensa. Alberich sacou sua Espada de Fogo com a mão direita, deixando a irmã impressionada com a arma dele. Os dois começaram a trocar golpes de espada e a mulher levava uma ampla desvantagem diante da habilidade obviamente superior da Estrela Delta. O jovem ruivo lutava com cuidado, evitando ao máximo machucar sua irmã, mas volta e meia ele acabava fazendo pequenos cortes pelos braços, pernas e rosto da moça que estavam descobertos pela Armadura.

— É melhor pararmos com isso, Katherine, antes que eu acabe te machucando de verdade. Eu não quero ter que fazer isso, entendeu?

— Já está amarelando? Não foi você mesmo que disse que nós lutaríamos até a morte? Nem pense que eu vou desistir a essa altura dos acontecimentos.

— Então não me resta outra alternativa...

Alberich parou e abaixou sua espada, para a surpresa de todos, fechando os olhos, enquanto Katherine se aproximava disposta a matá-lo, o rapaz pensava em tudo o que sua irmã já havia feito, e não encontrava uma justificativa lógica.

— Katherine... O que a fez chegar tão longe? O que a fez mudar? Por que tanto rancor? Você não era assim... Eu lembro de quando éramos crianças. Você era uma menina doce, talentosa... Nossa mãe era uma brilhante médica de lá, e meu pai um famoso Guerreiro de Asgard. Eles se conheceram quando nosso pai partiu em missão para Viena, para verificar a existência de algum tipo de Cosmo atípico e maligno naquela área, mas felizmente era um alarme falso. Alguns anos depois que eles se casaram, nós éramos uma típica família feliz. Até que nossa mãe adquiriu um vírus mortal enquanto trabalhava no hospital. Na época, os Hematologistas foram incapazes de descobrir o que causou aquilo. E infelizmente ela faleceu. Nosso pai então decidiu voltar para Asgard, já que como um importante Guerreiro daqui, ele não podia simplesmente abandonar suas obrigações para sempre. Mas você se recusou a vir, e eu e meu pai acabamos vindo para cá sozinhos, e você foi criada pela nossa tia, irmã da nossa mãe. Desde então, nos víamos poucas vezes ao longo dos anos, quando eu ia visitá-la, mas nunca pude te contar que era um Guerreiro Deus, pois você mesma abominava esse assunto por causa do nosso pai. E agora estamos aqui... prestes a nos matar. Por que? Por que você teve que levar as coisas para esses extremos? A culpa é minha? Em que momento eu errei? Por que se eu for o culpado... eu prefiro... – Pensava para si, meditando, como um filme em sua cabeça. Naquele momento, ele estava disposto a ser morto pela irmã, porém...

Katherine desviou de Alberich e partiu para cima de Thethis. Foi tudo muito rápido e nem mesmo Sorento e Isaak, que estavam próximos da Sereia, perceberam alguma coisa. Os três arregalaram os olhos espantados quando um jato de sangue foi de encontro ao rosto de cada um deles, e a única coisa que viram foi a vilã de frente para a Comandante dos Marinas.

— Thethis... você... – Disse Isaak, achando que a Sereia havia sido ferida.

— Não... eu estou bem. Só que... ALBERICH!

O Guerreiro Deus usou sua velocidade da luz e colocou-se bem na frente de sua amada para impedir uma tragédia.

— Afastem-se vocês três. – O ruivo gritou, e assim eles fizeram, vendo sangue pingando pela neve.

A espada de Katherine foi ao chão, enquanto a lâmina flamejante da Espada de Fogo podia ser vista através das costas da moça.

— Mas que mulher burra! Até parece que alguém sem treinamento e usando poderes que nem são seus superaria a velocidade da luz que nós, Guerreiros aperfeiçoados, temos.

— Cale a boca, Isaak. Não é hora para críticas. – Sorento retrucou.

— Tá! Tá! Mas que saco! Nem se pode falar mais nada!

Alberich tirou a espada do corpo de Katherine e a cravou no chão, amparando o corpo da irmã em seus braços.

Ao sentirem uma intensa oscilação cósmica, Mu, Shaina e Shion saíram de seus respectivos quartos e correram até o local a tempo de testemunharem o desfecho dos acontecimentos. Eles observaram compadecidos a tristeza do ruivo, que manchava as mãos com o sangue de sua própria irmã.

— Albe... Nii-sama...

— Kathy... por que? Por que você fez isso? Não era a mim que você queria? Então porque tinha que atacar a Thethis?

— Porque ela é a culpada.

— Culpada de que?

— Ela foi a primeira a me roubar o amor do Sorento, e agora também tirou você de mim.

— De onde tirou isso, Katherine? A Thethis é minha namorada. Nossa relação pode dar certo ou não, mas você nunca vai deixar de ser a minha irmã.

— Acho que eu fiz... tudo errado... – Falou, a cuspir uma grande quantidade de sangue.

— Sorento! Será que não tem nenhum jeito de cura-la?

O músico se aproximou e observou em ferimentos da ruiva. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente com pesar.

— Entendo... então ela...

— Não se preocupe comigo. no final eu apenas recebi aquilo que procurei.

— Não! Não diga isso, minha irmã.

— Mas é verdade mesmo. Pelo menos ela admite na hora da morte. – Comentou Isaak, sendo atingido por uma cotovelada certeira de Thethis.

— O que ela tem, Sorento? Não é possível que seja tão grave assim!

— Eu lamento, Alberich, mas Katherine tem ferimentos graves. A espada transpassou a maioria de seus órgãos vitais, e a dimensão do estrago foi grande. Além disso, seus órgãos também foram queimados pela Espada de Fogo. Seria praticamente impossível curá-la.

— Não... isso não pode ser!

— Está tudo bem, irmão querido. – Disse serena, envolvendo a sua mão banhada em sangue nas mãos trêmulas do ruivo. — No fim das contas eu mereci tudo isso. Eu fiz muitas coisas ruins e imperdoáveis. Sorento... obrigada. Eu agradeço por você ser tão talentoso. Graças a sua genialidade não aconteceu nada com você e nem com aquela mulher.

— Esqueça isso e procure descansar agora.

— Não. Eu preciso dizer tudo, mesmo porque, logo eu estarei no descanso eterno da morte.

— Prossiga, irmã querida. Diga o que quiser. – Alberich pediu em prantos, e Katherine secou suas lágrimas, sujando a face do irmão de sangue no processo.

— Não fique assim, meu bem. Não quero que chore. Eu errei muito e esse é o resultado das minhas ações egoístas.

— Não diga essas coisas. Eu não quero que você morra!

— E eu não quero que você chore e nem fique triste. Isso tudo é culpa minha. Sorento... me perdoe por tudo. Albe-nii-sama... me perdoe... e adeus irmão. Eu te amo...

Ao dizer isso, a jovem fechou os olhos e morreu sorrindo, segurando a mão do irmão.

— KATHERINE!

A noite caía, e naquele instante, acima da enorme estátua de Odin, podia-se ver o brilho da Estrela Delta se apagando...

 **つづく** **continua...**


	26. Capítulo 26 – Flauta Quebrada

**Capítulo 26 – Flauta Quebrada**

Alberich estava desolado. Seu coração estava partido em milhões de pedaços. Ajoelhado na neve diante do corpo de sua irmã, o ruivo não sabia o que fazer. Thethis ajoelhou ao lado dele e o abraçou para confortá-lo.

— Não fique assim, meu amor. Esse não era o desejo dela. – Tentou confortá-lo, porém, sem êxito.

— E agora, Alberich? O que pretende fazer? – Perguntou o lilás.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, a Estrela Delta levantou, e levantando o braço, produziu uma grande quantidade de Ametista, que passou a cobrir o corpo de Katherine. Ela foi enterrada em um enorme e belo cristal de Ametista, onde ficou no centro de vários outros cristais naquele cemitério na floresta sagrada de Asgard.

— É lindo... apesar de triste. – Pensou Sorento observando tudo. — Eu sei que não é um bom momento para dizer isso, mas acho que não faz sentido ficarmos aqui do lado de fora, é melhor entrarmos no palácio.

Todos concordaram e rumaram de volta para o palácio. Alberich, porém, não se mexeu de onde estava, mesmo com Thethis chamando por ele para que os acompanhasse. Isaak pousou a mão sobre o ombro da moça e balançou a cabeça negativamente, dando a entender que o melhor seria deixar o gênio em paz. Na manhã seguinte, Shion decidiu que todos deveriam voltar ao Santuário. Isaak e Sorento também voltaram. Três dias haviam se passado desde a morte de Katherine. Alberich ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Ele não se mexia e não falava. Parecia que ele não estava mais ali. O Guerreiro Deus passou os últimos três dias de pé frente ao túmulo de Ametista que ele mesmo construiu para sua irmã, e se não fosse pela sua Robe dos Deuses, ele certamente já teria congelado na tempestade. Por vezes lágrimas escorriam de seu alvo rosto, e as mesmas se convertiam em cristais de gelo antes mesmo de chegarem ao chão, devido a baixíssima temperatura. Thethis estava cada vez mais preocupada com ele, mas não tinha coragem de chegar perto, pois o rapaz emanava um Cosmo hostil, impedindo a aproximação de qualquer um.

— Alberich… até quando vai ficar assim, meu amor? Por quanto tempo vai ficar sofrendo por algo que não foi culpa sua? – Pensava preocupada ao observa-lo.

Algumas horas depois, Alberich estava no mesmo estado. Exausta, Thethis já havia desistido de acompanha-lo quando levantou da rocha onde estava sentada e fez menção em ir embora, até que sentiu alguém perto de si. O ruivo abraçou sua amada com desespero e chorou compulsivamente. Ela tentava consolá-lo acariciando os cabelos cor de fogo enquanto conduzia o rapaz até o palácio onde cuidou dele. Com muito esforço conseguiu fazer com que ele tomasse uma xícara de chá, mas foi incapaz de convencê-lo a comer alguma coisa. Depois de se esquentar, Alberich foi para o seu quarto, onde adormeceu, sem saber como seria o seu amanhã.

* * *

Seika voltou para sua humilde casa no Santuário. Ela estava desolada e não se conformava com o desaparecimento do seu amado Juiz. Ele havia se convertido em uma literal chuva de penas negras, e a jovem levou uma delas consigo, a fim de ter alguma lembrança dele a qual se apegar.

— O que aconteceu com você... Minos-sama... será que no fim das contas você era apenas um sonho? Você se foi do mesmo jeito que apareceu na minha vida, e me deixou apaixonada. E agora? O que eu vou fazer com todo esse amor que eu sinto aqui dentro? – Disse inconsolável para si mesma, jogada na cama, sem coragem sequer para levantar.

Ao mesmo tempo, na Sala do Mestre, Sorento foi pego pelo colarinho e lançado contra uma das paredes, deixando Saori, Julian e Isaak chocados com a cena.

— Ei! Pega leve! Ficou maluco por acaso, cabeça de alface?! Como pôde atacar o Sorento desse jeito? – Isaak reclamou, sem entender a atitude de Shion.

— Uma cabeça de chicória falando de uma cabeça de alface é no mínimo irônico... – Comentou Sorento, limpando o sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca com as costas da mão ao se levantar.

— Por que fez isso, Shion? – Indagou Saori, exigindo uma resposta ao comportamento agressivo de seu braço direito.

— Vocês não percebem? O maluco aqui é você, Sorento. Como se atreveu a enfiar um dos Juízes de Hades no Santuário? Está querendo nos destruir por dentro? Já entendi... ainda nos considera como inimigos. Demorou, mas finalmente o General de Poseidon mostrou suas garras. – Acusou o Mestre.

— Você bebeu gasolina pura esta manhã? De onde tirou isso? Se chamei Minos de Griffon até aqui, foi por ele ser o único capaz de trazer a alma do Julian de volta do Mundo dos Mortos. Deveria me agradecer ao invés de me acusar. – Rebateu o músico, nada contente por estar sendo acusado injustamente.

— Pera lá, Sorento. – Interviu Isaak. — Porque está dando explicações? Como bem disse o tão respeitável Grande Mestre, nós somos Generais Marinas de Poseidon e inimigos de Atena, portanto, nós não devemos satisfação, muito menos obediência a eles. Vamos embora daqui.

— Espere um pouco, Isaak. – Disse Julian. — Nós podemos resolver isso de alguma outra maneira.

— Já chega. Shion, você está enganado. É como o Sorento disse. Minos de Griffon trouxe a alma do Julian de volta. – Falou Saori, tentando dar um basta na discussão.

— E por que ele teve que pedir ajuda a um lacaio de Hades? A um de nossos piores inimigos! Esse maldito matou o meu amigo Albafica pouco mais de cem anos atrás. – Rebateu o esverdeado.

— Será que dá para se acalmar? – Gritou o General de Sirene, segurando o Mestre pelos ombros. — O fim justifica os meios. Acha que eu gosto de dever favores a Hades? Mas pense! Quem seria capaz de trazer o Julian de volta e livrar sua alma do julgamento? Por acaso você tem tal habilidade? Alguém no Exército de Atena tem? – Questionou o lilás, colocando o esverdeado contra a parede.

— Não... – Respondeu reticente.

— Pois é! Adivinhe só, eu também não tenho, por isso tive que correr atrás de quem tivesse esse poder, e não me arrependo, já que é pela salvação do mundo inteiro. Quando se está em uma guerra, temos que pensar sempre dois, três, ou até cinco passos à frente do inimigo se for preciso, se quisermos ter sucesso e alguma chance de vitória.

Shion baixou o olhar e Sorento o soltou. O jovem andou calmamente em direção ao seu trono e sentou-se.

— Tudo bem. Entendi. Mas pelo menos posso saber por que precisa tanto do Julian humano?

— E não é óbvio? Julian Solo e a reencarnação de Poseidon-sama nesta era. Como vamos livrar o espírito do Deus das garras do infeliz do Kanon se ele não tiver para onde voltar? – Respondeu Isaak rispidamente.

— Me perdoe, Sorento. Eu acabo de ser muito negligente e peço desculpas por isso.

— Mas é claro. Estou ciente do Santuário e de suas indagações sobre justiça. Nem sequer perceberam a índole de um dos seus. – Alfinetou o Kraken.

— O que quer dizer? Se quer nos acusar de algo, porque não fala mais claro, garoto?

— Tem certeza, Mestre? Então por que não começamos por Saga de Gêmeos?

— Saga de Gêmeos? Do que você está falando? O que o Saga teria a ver com isso?

— Vejo que os séculos levaram a sua memória embora, Áries. Quem foi que o matou e usurpou o seu lugar durante treze anos mesmo? Ah, sim! Foi um dos Santos de Ouro! E vejam só, você, como o Grande Mestre, ainda cogitou colocar aquele homem para suceder o seu posto. Uma grande prova de que você é um péssimo julgador de caráter e não enxerga nem ao menos a índole dos membros da patente mais poderosa e perigosa do Exército de Atena.

— E vejo que você é perito em apontar os erros alheios, não é Isaak de Kraken?

— Hum...?

— Eu ouvi de Hyouga de Cisne. Antes da sua morte, você revelou a ele o que Kanon pretendia fazer, então a pergunta é: porque _você_ não advertiu a seus companheiros antes se você sabia que Kanon era o mentor de toda a batalha? Precisou Sorento descobrir tudo por si mesmo e desmascarar o traidor. Mas que belo companheiro você é. – Rebateu o Mestre.

— Isso é o de menos. De qualquer forma o Sorento podia ter matado o safado assim que descobriu suas tramoias, mas ele preferiu dar uma de covarde e deixar o cara à solta, e vejam no que deu. Tudo culpa da idiotice dele.

Assim que terminou de dizer essas palavras, o Guardião do Ártico só teve tempo de sentir uma corrente de ar passar por si, e seu corpo ser fortemente arremessado contra uma das pilastras do Templo. Sorento o empurrou pelos ombros, afim de encarar o Kraken. Ele apontou o punho direito carregado de Cosmo para o rosto de Isaak e falou em tom sério e ameaçador.

— Da próxima vez que me chamar de covarde, recomendo que tenha o endereço de um ótimo dentista em mãos, porque eu juro que não vai sobrar sequer um dente dentro dessa sua boca.

Um suor frio escorreu pelo rosto de Isaak, e sangue esvaía de seu nariz e boca, enquanto ele via o outro General se afastar. Ao mesmo tempo, a pilastra atrás deste se converteu a entulhos quando Isaak caiu sentado no chão.

— Mas o que há com esses caras? Desse jeito irão colocar o meu Templo abaixo. – Lamentou Saori, dando um longo suspiro. Julian fechou os olhos e pôs as mãos sobre o ombro de sua adorada noiva dando um igual suspiro.

* * *

Sorento descia as escadarias em direção à Casa de Áries. Estava amolado, e chutava as pedrinhas que encontrava pelo caminho. O vento soprava, e as madeixas lilases por vezes atingiam o rosto e ofuscavam a visão do rapaz. Ele botou as mãos em direção ao pescoço, e jogou os cabelos para trás enfurecido.

— Mas que inferno! Eu já estou cheio dessa merda! – Praguejou. — Eu vou resolver isso de uma vez por todas! – Gritou para si mesmo ao chegar no primeiro Templo.

Se jogou na cama. O músico estava tão danado que não tirou nem os sapatos. Tentou dormir um pouco, mas não conseguiu. A inquietação do jovem foi sentida por sua companheira Sirene, que apareceu diante dele com o semblante preocupado.

— Sorento-sama… toda essa agitação não vai fazer bem ao senhor. Por favor, não faça nada impensado.

— Sirene? – Ele respondeu, abrindo os olhos e encarando a bela fada. — Sei que está preocupada comigo, mas esse é um problema que eu já devia ter resolvido a muito tempo.

— Mestre... Não me diga que o senhor vai...

— Sirene, minha fiel amiga, eu preciso consertar um erro do passado. Kanon representava uma ameaça em potencial, e eu fui negligente deixando um tipo como esse vivo. Eu já estou farto de ouvir a mesma acusação de todos. Já que a responsabilidade é minha, então cabe a mim resolver.

— Então isso significa que o senhor vai...

— É isso mesmo, Sirene. Chegou a hora de acertar as contas com o Kanon.

— Mas, Mestre... o senhor pretende ir sozinho?

— Sozinho? Só se você me abandonar. Por acaso vai fugir da luta?

— Eu? Está brincando? Acha que eu deixaria o meu Mestre na mão?

— Ótimo. Eu não esperava menos de você.

— E quando partiremos, Mestre?

— Só se for agora.

— Mas assim, de repente? Não vai avisar a ninguém?

— Não. Isso é algo que eu preciso resolver sozinho.

— Tem certeza? Não é melhor pedir ajuda?

— Está insinuando que eu sou fraco? Pensa que eu não tenho poder o bastante para matar e enterrar aquele desgraçado? – Falou intimidador.

— Não. – Respondeu a fada assustada. — Eu apenas pensei que seria perigoso para o senhor ir sozinho. Kanon é argiloso e trapaceiro e pode aprontar alguma falseta.

— Estou ciente disso. Mas não se preocupe. Kanon está triplamente enganado se acha que vai me pegar de surpresa. E não precisa me olhar com essa cara. Eu estava brincando. – Disse gentil, acariciando a cabeça de sua fiel amiga.

O General andou calmamente até a entrada da Casa de Áries. Sorento estava calmo, apesar da situação, e usando teletransporte, ele cruzou as dimensões, indo parar diretamente no Templo de Poseidon. June, que dormia tranquilamente na casa da Shaina, acordou no mesmo instante em que sentiu um enorme distanciamento no Cosmo de Sorento em questão de milésimos de segundo.

— Teletransporte? Sorento... você realmente... eu não posso acreditar que você tenha ido sem mim. – Lamentou a loira.

O afastamento do Cosmo de Sorento também foi sentido por Isaak, que deitado nas escadarias do Templo principal, degustava uma suculenta costela ao molho barbecue, e mordia a carne, segurando a mesma pelo osso.

— Caramba, o Sorento não tem jeito mesmo. Pelo visto ele deve ter ficado muito puto pelo que eu disse antes, especialmente considerando que meus ombros estão doendo até agora. Mas de qualquer forma, o problema é todo dele mesmo, então ele que resolva sozinho. Boa sorte, cabeça roxa. – Falou consigo mesmo.

* * *

Ao olhar em volta, Sorento percebeu que estava mesmo nos domínios do Imperador dos Mares. Conhecia muito bem o Reino Marinho, e não tinha dúvidas de que estava no lugar certo. Ele então começou a caminhar pelo chão de mármore, subindo um ou outro degrau que aparecia esporadicamente pelo caminho. Andou durante vários minutos, mas não chegou a lugar algum, o que deixou o General bastante apreensivo.

— Mas o que significa isso? É algum tipo de piada? Parece que andei em círculos durante horas. – Concluiu.

O músico resolveu se concentrar na situação. Fechou os olhos atrás de algo que pudesse guiá-lo. Ele então abriu os olhos rosados novamente, e depois de alguns instantes percebeu pequenas fendas dimensionais ao olhar para o "céu" do local.

— Kanon desgraçado! Ele converteu todo o Reino Marinho em um labirinto. Mas não pense que isso irá me deter. Suas ilusões ridículas não vão me impedir de chegar até você, quebrar a sua cara e recuperar o espírito de Poseidon-sama. – Disse determinado.

Sorento continuou caminhando pelos arredores, a fim de chegar até o Pilar Principal. Todo o caminho estava em um espaço dimensional estranho, e o céu, e todo o resto do espaço estava entrelaçado.

— Maldito Kanon. Criando ilusões para me deter aqui… O que vou fazer? Como vou sair dessa maldita ilusão e chegar até o Templo do Imperador? Ficar andando por aqui em círculos não vai adiantar de nada. Preciso encontrar uma forma de quebrar esta ilusão. – Pensou.

Sem alternativa, Sorento continuou caminhando sem rumo, pois o Cosmo de Kanon bloqueava o caminho com suas ilusões. Mas enquanto andava, o rapaz via uma pena negra caindo em sua frente. A cada passo que dava, ele via mais e mais penas, e isso intrigava Sorento fortemente.

— Mas que diabos! O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que vejo essas penas por toda a parte?

Logo ele pegou uma delas, e uma espécie de Cosmo emanou da mesma enquanto ela estava em sua mão e ele ouviu uma voz:

— Sorento, o que você está esperando para se livrar dessa armadilha ridícula? Você mais do que ninguém deveria ser capaz de saber lidar com esse tipo de situação. – Disse firme.

— Quem é você? E como eu faço para resolver isso? – Ele respondeu surpreso.

— Minha identidade não importa. Apenas posso dizer que você já me conhece. Em outras palavras, estou dizendo que você tem plena capacidade para sair dessa e chegar logo ao seu objetivo. Você só precisa pensar no que tem que fazer para conseguir isso. – Explicou.

— Pensar? Neste momento eu não consigo pensar em absolutamente nada.

— Não diga isso. Logo você, que sempre fui tão controlado, vai deixar suas emoções cegarem a sua razão? Use a genialidade que você tem, e tenho certeza de que chegará a uma solução para o seu problema. Apenas lembre-se: As penas. Use as penas opostas a estas e você encontrará a saída. – Disse a voz masculina, e assim que concluiu a frase, o Cosmo que envolvia a pena na mão do músico se dispersou.

— Mas que ótimo... como tenho sorte. Pensei que fosse obter a solução para o meu problema e o que eu ganho é uma maravilhosa charada para desvendar. Era tudo o que eu precisava. – Praguejou.

O General se jogou no chão de joelhos, dando um soco no mesmo. Se sentia uma porcaria por não conseguir resolver algo tão simples. Kanon estava mesmo conseguindo desestabilizar Sorento, e isso era algo que ele não poderia admitir de forma alguma. Como a voz desconhecida disse a ele momentos antes, ele não poderia deixar que sua razão fosse ofuscada por nada. Agora mais do que nunca ele precisava de toda a inteligência que possuía para sair dessa. Passou mais algum tempo olhando para a pena em sua mão. Se aquela voz disse era para ele usar uma pena oposta àquela, isso significaria...

— Mas é claro! Só poder ser isso! Como eu pude ser tão estúpido para não perceber antes? – Exclamou alto ao chegar a uma conclusão.

O pingente em forma de asa no pescoço de Sorento começou a emanar um brilho dourado, e poucos segundos bastaram para que a Escama de Sirene envolvesse completamente o corpo do General. Na Sala do Trono de Poseidon, Kanon meditava, e com os olhos fechados, ele apenas pensou...

— Hades...

Instantes depois, todo o salão do Trono do Imperador foi tomado por uma chuva de penas brancas. Era uma visão esplendorosa e completamente linda de se ver. Ao perceber o distúrbio dimensional, Kanon rapidamente abriu os olhos e interrompeu sua meditação, fazendo com que a ilusão que assolava o Reino Marinho sumisse completamente.

— Mas o que aconteceu aqui? Penas brancas? De onde essas coisas saíram? – Perguntou para si mesmo.

— Você quer uma resposta, Kanon? Pois saiba que terei um enorme prazer em explicar para você.

— Quem está aí? Apareça logo, desgraçado! – Falou atordoado olhando ao seu redor, porém não havia ninguém naquele local, exceto o próprio Kanon e uma grande quantidade de penas brancas.

Repentinamente, todas as penas que cobriam o chão do salão começaram a se mexer e a se juntar, fato que deixou o General do Atlântico Norte extremamente impressionado e confuso. Elas formaram uma espécie de rodamoinho, de onde Sorento surgiu instantes depois trajando sua escama com as asas abertas.

— Finalmente chegou a hora, Kanon. Vamos brincar. – Disse sério, encarando o azulado com extrema hostilidade.

— Então é você? Como foi capaz de escapar do meu labirinto de Ilusões? Alguém tão débil como você não deveria conseguir isso.

— "Débil..." você disse? Pois então me corrija se eu estiver enganado, mas com essa atitude você não está se contradizendo?

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— E não é óbvio? Se eu sou tão débil como acabou de dizer, e mesmo assim fui capaz de quebrar sua ilusão, então creio que essa deva ser uma técnica débil, assim como você.

— Desgraçado... Como se atreve a me insultar, seu maldito?

— Você não está em posição de indagar nada! Aqui o único maldito é você, usurpador dos infernos!

— É mesmo? E o que você acha que pode fazer sozinho?

— O que eu posso fazer? É muito simples, meu caro... vou fazer o que devia ter feito a muito tempo: vou acabar com você. – Falou sério e ameaçador.

— É mesmo? Não me faça rir! – Respondeu às gargalhadas. — Mas que bela visão alada. É bem verdade que sempre achei as asas de sua escama algo bastante imponente. Agora entendo. Você usou as penas das asas para perfurar as fendas através das dimensões e anular a minha técnica. Admito que você merece os parabéns por isso. Mas não significa que possa me derrotar.

— E por que não comprova isso?

— Acha que pode me derrotar com essa flautinha? Caso não tenha percebido, eu estou usando o poder de Poseidon agora. E em posse do poder de um Deus, ninguém poderá me deter.

— Filho da mãe! Eu não posso mais permitir que você usurpe os poderes de Poseidon-sama dessa maneira. Solte esse Tridente agora mesmo!

— Sorento... a sua tolice não podia ser maior.

— Entendo. É claro que você jamais faria isso. E nesse caso...

Sorento sacou sua Flauta, e rapidamente começou a tocar...

* * *

No Santuário, o dia já estava quase amanhecendo. June pulou da cama e se vestiu depressa. Pediu ajuda à Marin, e partiu com a mesma. Na Casa de Áries, Mu e Shaina dormiam tranquilos e abraçados. Estavam felizes por terem começado uma relação, e apenas pensavam em seu futuro juntos. Correndo pelo Santuário, June chegou até as Doze Casas e subiu as escadarias correndo. Invadiu a Primeira Casa, e correu até o quarto, enquanto isso, Marin subiu até o topo, onde falaria com o Mestre Shion pessoalmente. A loira chutou a porta, e surpreendeu o casal, que dormia nu, mas nem isso impediu a Bronzeada de agir.

— ACORDEM! – Gritou nervosa. — Não temos tempo para isso. O Sorento desapareceu!

Os arianos esfregaram os olhos. Ao notar a presença de uma terceira pessoa, Mu deu um forte grito, e se cobriu com o lençol o máximo que podia.

— June... – Disse Shaina desgostosa. — Será que pode nos dar licença?

A loira aguardou na entrada da casa, e ao chegar no topo, bem de frente para as escadarias do Templo Principal, Marin deu de cara com Isaak, que dormia jogado nas escadas como um cão com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e a outra dentro das calças, literalmente coçando as partes íntimas. O jovem babava enquanto dormia profundamente. A Prateada olhou para a cena enojada, e se perguntava como os homens conseguiam ser tão idiotas.

— ACORDE AGORA, SEU GRANDE IMBECIL! – A Águia gritou revoltada, dando um chute no meio das pernas do General, que voou contra uma das pilastras que cercavam o local.

— MAS QUE PORRA FOI ESSA? JÁ NÃO SE PODE NEM MAIS DORMIR NESSE CARALHO EM PAZ! QUE MERDA DE HOSPITALIDADE É ESSA? – Ele gritou mais alto ainda, tentando aguentar a dor em seu membro, que foi praticamente esmagado com o chute da ruiva.

— Culpa sua, seu retardado! Como pode ficar jogado dormindo aí de boa enquanto o Sorento foi atrás do Kanon sozinho? Será que você só pensa em comer e dormir?

— Está enganada. Eu penso em trepar também. – Respondeu cínico e direto.

— O quê? Como pode dizer tamanha asneira? – Indagou incrédula.

— Por que não para de tagarelar? Mas que inferno! Desde que cheguei neste Santuário eu só apanho. Quando é que vocês todos irão me deixar em paz?

— Quando o mundo inteiro não correr o risco de ser inundado por um maluco você poderá coçar o saco à vontade, mas agora não! Por que você tem que ser tão imbecil?

Isaak levantou de onde estava, e se aproximou perigosamente da ruiva, de modo que seus olhos verdes encararam os dela de forma penetrante. Pegou-a pelos ombros e a prensou contra uma das pilastras da entrada do Templo.

— Você é um pé no saco no sentido literal da palavra. Escute aqui, Santa de Atena, não sou membro dessa ordem, tão pouco um de seus coleguinhas para você me tratar dessa maneira. Só devo obediência a Poseidon-sama, sendo assim, caia fora e me deixe em paz de uma vez por todas. Deveria estar relatando o desaparecimento da galinha depenada ao pé de alface que tem como Mestre ao invés de estar aqui me infernizando. Nunca mais se atreva a pôr as mãos em mim. – Disse sério, voltando a se jogar na escada, fechando os olhos.

— Mas é claro. O que eu podia esperar? Pela forma como se referiu a alguém que deveria ser seu companheiro de armas, está claro que você não entende nada sobre amizade e nem se importa com o planeta que deveria ajudar a proteger. Você é desprezível como todo e qualquer homem. – Respondeu seca, indo em direção à entrada do Templo.

— Hunf... grande merda. – Resmungou, sem se mover um centímetro de onde estava.

Ignorando Isaak, Marin entrou no Templo apressada, e estranhou ver o Mestre nervoso, enquanto o mesmo andava de um lado para o outro. Ela também observou o trono de Atena vazio.

— Mestre Shion? Perdão por entrar assim sem anunciar, mas preciso relatar algo urgente. Só que antes de mais nada, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Pelo visto, aconteceu mais alguma coisa.

— "Mais"?

— Exatamente. Atena e Julian desapareceram esta manhã.

— Eh? Então eles também?

— Ai, caramba...! Quer dizer que mais alguém sumiu?

— Sim, Mestre. Sorento desapareceu noite passada. June percebeu o distanciamento do Cosmo dele e rapidamente me avisou.

Neste momento, June, Shaina e Mu entraram no salão para se juntarem a conversa.

— É isso mesmo, Mestre. eu senti o Cosmo do Sorento se distanciar daqui em um instante e fiquei muito preocupada.

— Teletransporte... Ele saiu daqui por conta própria.

— O gênio inventou de se enfiar na jaula do leão sozinho. Burro. Nunca pensei que ele iria dar tanta importância para as minhas provocações. – Disse Isaak, também entrando no salão, já trajando sua Escama.

— Isaak de Kraken! É tudo culpa sua! Se você não tivesse falado merda no ouvido do Sorento, ele não teria ido até lá de cabeça quente. – June gritou furiosa, se controlando ao máximo para não partir para cima do General.

— Ah, ah... está visto que todas as mulheres deste lugar são impacientes e violentas. Você, Shion, como Mestre, deveria educar melhor essas tiranas que tem como subordinadas.

— Já chega disso! Eu não quero saber de barracos na minha sala. Temos um problema maior aqui. Se Saori, Julian e Sorento sumiram, é óbvio que foram até o Reino Marinho. Não podemos deixar os três sozinhos lá.

— Fala sério! – Reclamou Isaak. — Por acaso vocês estão preocupados com dois marmanjos e uma Deusa? Para acabar com a raça daquele filho da puta, um só dá e sobra!

— Prepotente! – Shion exclamou sério, encarando o outro esverdeado com revolta.

— O que disse? Eu não tenho porque ficar aqui engolindo os seus insultos.

— Sei que agora você é um General de Poseidon e não deve nada a nós nem a este Santuário, mas não se esqueça de que você foi treinado por um dos Santos de Ouro sobre a supervisão deste lugar. Camus de Aquário sempre me colocava a par de tudo a seu respeito. Você é talentoso, mas a prepotência o deixa cego em determinadas situações. Você não era assim. Onde está todo aquele senso de justiça e aquela sua paixão por esmagar o mal e proteger este mundo?

— Não perca seu tempo, Mestre. Esse cara é caso perdido. – Completou Marin.

— Isso é o de menos já que vocês quatro estão aqui ordeno que partam imediatamente para o Templo de Poseidon para dar apoio a eles usarem meu teletransporte para levar todos até lá.

— Não vai adiantar.

— O que? – Todos perguntaram juntos e surpresos com a última frase de Isaak.

— São surdos ou querem que eu desenhe? Estou dizendo que não vai adiantar.

— Pois bem. Isso você já disse. Mas pelo menos pode nos dizer o porquê disso?

— O bastardo está dominando o Cosmo divino de Poseidon-sama em seu tridente. Usando este poder ele está selando todo o Reino Marinho, impedindo a entrada de qualquer invasor.

— Que interessante, Einstein. Mas então como você explica o fato de estarmos sentindo o Cosmo do Sorento dentro do Reino Marinho? – June perguntou.

— Nós, Generais, possuímos nossas Escamas conectadas com o poder da divindade. Por isso temos uma facilidade maior para passar por aquela barreira. – Explicou.

— Em outras palavras, significa que somente os guerreiros de Poseidon são capazes de transitar livremente pelo reino Marinho selado pelo Cosmo dele? – Concluiu Mu.

— É mais ou menos isso! – Exclamou estalando os dedos.

— Mas e agora, o que vamos fazer? Como vamos invadir aquele lugar nessas condições? Não podemos deixar eles sozinhos lá. É muito perigoso. Algo gravíssimo pode acontecer se alguma coisa der errado. – Disse Shion.

— Só há um jeito. – Isaak comunicou. — Eu posso levá-los até lá.

— Você pode? Mas como?

— É o seguinte: eu só posso levar duas pessoas comigo. Mais do que isso é impossível.

— Não pode ser! Por que só duas pessoas? – June falou inconformada.

— Tem um detalhe que não expliquei a vocês. Não é qualquer membro do Exército de Poseidon-sama que pode atravessar aquela barreira. Somente nós, que possuímos nível de Generais e as Escamas dos mesmos, podemos fazer isso. E mesmo assim, dentre os Sete Generais Marinas há uma limitação.

— Que tipo de limitação? – Perguntou o Mestre.

— Somente os Generais que possuem asas em suas escamas podem atravessar a barreira, usando a pressão do bater das asas das mesmas.

— Espere um pouco. Me corrijam se eu estiver errado, mas até onde eu sei, o que há nas costas da sua escama não é um par de asas, são as barbatanas do Kraken. As barbatanas deste animal Marinho costumam ser enormes, e se assemelham a asas quando viradas para baixo. – Mu explicou.

— Ora, acertou de novo, Carneirinho. As barbatanas não apenas têm uma anatomia semelhante a asas, como também funcionam da mesma forma, por isso eu posso entrar na sala do trono do Imperador sem problemas.

— Que ótimo..., mas por que só pode levar duas pessoas? – Marin perguntou.

— Afff parece até que é loira... quantas asas eu tenho, gênio? Está me achando com cara de burro de carga, guindaste ou o que? – O rapaz retrucou, fazendo caretas para ela.

— Pois sendo assim, precisamos escolher quem irá, já que não tem como irem todos. – Disse Shion.

— Mestre, eu quero ir! Entenda que eu não posso deixar o Sorento sozinho nisso. – June se manifestou.

— Negado.

— O que?! Mestre, não pode estar falando sério.

— Ouça, se Sorento quisesse te expor a tamanho perigo, ele não teria ido sozinho. Se eu a mandar para lá, ele jamais irá me perdoar por isso. Você fica. Mu e Marin irão com Isaak. Está decidido.

— Tudo bem... não vai adiantar argumentar mesmo. Então já que é assim... Mu, você precisa entregar essa caixa ao Sorento aconteça o que acontecer. Prometa que vai me fazer esse favor. – A loira pediu, dando a Mu uma caixa retangular de cor Prata.

— Certo. Considere feito.

— Obrigada.

Mu amarrou a caixa dada por June em suas costas por debaixo da capa, e tanto ele quanto Marin esperavam as instruções do General.

— Agora a cabeça de fogo e o cabelo de menina devem ficar atrás de mim e segurar firme nas barbatanas da minha escama. Segurem firme mesmo e não soltem por nada deste mundo.

Mu e Marin se entreolharam.

— Cabeça de fogo?

— Cabelo de menina?

— Você pode não ter notado, mas nós temos nomes, sabia? – Marin reclamou indignada.

— Tá, tá! Quem se importa com pequenos detalhes passam logo o que eu disse.

Imediatamente os dois fizeram o que Isaak havia dito. Os três estavam constrangidos e nada contentes com a situação, mas não era o momento para sentir vergonha.

— Agora, velhote, faça a sua parte.

— Que? Velhote?

— Ah, caramba! Use o seu Fodástico teletransporte em nós, rápido! Você é muito lerdo.

— Se você não chamasse por nossos nomes ao invés de nos insultar, seria mais fácil. – Marin reclamou, berrando no ouvido dele.

— Mas que saco! Ignorem o meu linguajar e pronto! Apenas faça o que tem que ser feito logo!

Shion então usou seu teletransporte, deixando os três na entrada para a passagem até o Templo SubMarino no Oceano Ártico. Marin se arrepiou ao sentir na pele o vento gélido de Asgard, e olharam assustados para a imensidão do oceano. A ruiva não conseguiu se controlar, e deu um forte espirro atrás de Isaak, e o General apenas viu o jato de muco passando diante de seus olhos.

— Mas que merda é essa? Que nojo! Por acaso quer me dar um banho de catarro?! Os Santos de Atena são muito frouxos mesmo. Se não aguentam nem um friozinho como este, imagine se tivessem que lidar com o zero absoluto. Pobres coitados.

— Ora, cale essa boca! Antes de sermos guerreiros também somos seres humanos. é natural sentirmos esse tipo de coisa.

— Chega de tagarelar no meu ouvido, mulher! Vocês estão prontos para mergulhar?

— Você disse... "Mergulhar"? – Mu falou assustado.

— Hahahaha! Não creio que até mesmo um Santo de Ouro seja tão medroso. Agora me lembro que vocês nunca foram até os domínios de Poseidon-sama. Mas que vergonha. míseros Santos de Bronze colocando Prata e Ouro no chinelo.

— Seu...

E sem dar tempo para Mu retrucar, Isaak mergulhou com tudo nas águas do Ártico, deixando ambos desesperados.

— Aguentem firme e não desmaiei! – O esverdeado se comunicava com eles através do Cosmo. — No início teremos a sensação de que iremos morrer afogados ou congelados, mas isso só acontece por alguns instantes. Não percam a calma e não se esqueçam de segurar firme em mim. A corrente é muito forte e se nos separarmos, vocês podem morrer.

— Mas que palavras animadoras. – Marin resmungou.

Isaak acendeu seu Cosmo e abriu as barbatanas de sua Escama, assustando os dois.

— Agora prestem atenção porque vamos nos aproximar da barreira. É neste momento em que todo o cuidado será pouco!

— Certo! Entendemos! – Disseram juntos.

O General voou a toda a velocidade em direção à barreira, deixando Um e Marin ainda mais desesperados.

— Ficou maluco?! Por acaso pretende quebrar essa barreira usando nossos próprios corpos? Está querendo nos fazer em pedaços? – Mu gritou.

—Relaxa e goza, Carneirinho. Acha que eu seria tão burro assim? Vocês são surdos? Eu nunca disse que iria _quebrar_ a barreira. Eu disse que iria _atravessar_! Agora segurem com toda a força porque nós vamos entrar.

O Guardião do Ártico atingiu a barreira, e o impacto e pressão causados foram imensos. A ventania parecia que iria arrancar os cabelos e rasgar o rosto dos três. A pressão aumentava à medida que eles avançavam. Quando finalmente conseguiram entrar, eles foram atingidos por uma forte corrente de ar em duas direções opostas, preparando o grupo. Mu foi arremessado para muito longe, mas Marin, por milagre, ainda estava te segurando em Isaak, e acabou sendo lançada para longe junto com ele. Enquanto caiam para trás, o General percebeu que bateriam em um enorme rochedo, e abraçando o corpo da Águia com força, ele a virou ao contrário, e acabou recebendo todo o impacto da pancada sobre seu corpo ao se chocar de costas contra a rocha. Com o impacto, a ruiva rolou pelo chão por vários metros, desmaiando em seguida. Por outro lado, o Guardião de Áries teve mais sorte ao aterrissar, usando seu teletransporte para ir direto para o chão, ao ver que ia dar de cara com um dos enormes Pilares que compunham o local.

— Minha Nossa! Essa foi por pouco! Se eu não tivesse pensado rápido, meu corpo teria sido reduzido a pó, caso me chocasse contra este Pilar. Provavelmente este deve ser um dos sete Pilares que sustentam os oceanos. Aquela forte pressão me separou dos outros. O que eu faço agora? Não conheço este lugar e o pior é que não consigo sentir nenhum Cosmo. Será que Marin e Isaak estão bem?

Vários minutos depois, Marin voltou do desmaio que sofreu na queda. Ao conseguir sentar, ela levou um susto ao ver Isaak caído e a cratera formada com o choque do corpo dele contra o rochedo. Ela rapidamente foi até ele e tirou o Elmo do rapaz com cuidado ao ver que havia sangue escorrendo por sua testa. Afastou a franja dele, e pegando um pouco de água doce de uma poça ao lado da rocha, ela rasgou um pedaço do tecido branco amarrado a sua cintura e começou a limpar a ferida.

— Caramba... a coisa foi séria. esse ferimento está horrível.

Depois de limpar a ferida, ela usou mais uma outra parte do tecido para enfaixar a testa do General. Quando terminou, a Prateada se sentou ao lado dele e fechou os olhos. Alguns minutos depois, ela começou a ouvir alguns gemidos de reclamação vindo da parte dele.

— Arn... hum... ai ai... Caraca, mas que dor! Essa foi forte! – Reclamava dolorido levanto as mãos à cabeça.

— Cuidado. Não toque na sua cabeça. Pode abrir o ferimento.

Isaak logo olhou para seu reflexo na poça de água e viu sua testa enfaixada.

— Vejo que o lenço da sua cintura não era só um objeto de adorno. – Disse surpreso, vendo que o resto do pano em volta da cintura da moça estava rasgado.

— É melhor não se esforçar muito. Foi uma pancada feia, e para falar a verdade, estou até surpresa que você esteja vivo.

— Está enganada. Eu não morreria por causa de algo assim. Por outro lado, tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a você.

— O que disse?! Por acaso se acha melhor do que eu só porque é uma droga de um homem?! Pois saiba que eu posso aguentar um impacto como este até dez vezes mais forte, ouviu, seu convencido?

— Por que você se chateia com tudo? Sempre leva para o lado pessoal. Pra que tanta grosseria? Quando eu disse que tinha dúvidas foi por que você está usando uma armadura de Prata, e a mesma deixa grande parte do seu corpo desprotegido. Eu, por outro lado, estou usando uma escama que equivale as armaduras de Ouro, e a mesma cobre praticamente 100% do meu corpo. Então, por via das dúvidas, eu preferi receber os danos da queda em seu lugar, por isso não fique vendo maldade onde não existe antes de entender o verdadeiro sentido das minhas palavras.

— Desculpe por ter te julgado mal. – Falou envergonhada, abraçando os joelhos e apoiando o queixo nos mesmos.

— Você fala tão mal dos homens e de uma forma tão amarga. Ou a nossa espécie é a mais nojenta e desprezível do mundo, ou algum homem deve ter feito uma coisa muito terrível para você.

— É que não foi apenas um homem... foram dois.

— Dois? Bem, nesse caso é melhor irmos atrás daquele Santo de Ouro. Ele acabou se separando de nós e vai ser um problema para ele andar por aqui sem saber para onde ir.

— Sabe... a minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha seis anos de uma doença no coração. Desde então, meu próprio pai passou a abusar de mim e obrigar a ter relações íntimas com ele quando eu era apenas uma criança.

Isaak a encarou chocado e indignado. Ele realmente via uma profunda tristeza nos olhos dela.

— Eu não posso acreditar! Mas esse desgraçado é mesmo um monstro. Como podem existir pessoas assim?

— Foram quatro anos vivendo este inferno, até que cresci um pouco. Quando fiz dez anos, fugi da minha casa no Japão e consegui embarcar clandestinamente em um caminhão de carga que partia para a Grécia, onde vagando pelas ruas de Atenas, o Mestre Shion me encontrou e me levou para o Santuário, onde eu fui treinada e me tornei uma santa.

— Olha... eu sinto muito. Realmente não sei o que dizer. Sua história é bastante triste. Mas você falou que dois homens te fizeram mal. Quem foi o outro?

A Águia fechou a expressão, pois não sabia se continuaria aquela conversa. Na verdade, ela nem sabia porque tinha começado e contado coisas tão íntimas de sua vida para um cara que desde sempre provou para ela que era um idiota.

— Me perdoe. Não precisa dizer nada. Eu não sou ninguém para perguntar sobre a sua vida. eu realmente sinto muito por ter feito essa pergunta tão inconveniente.

— Eu me apaixonei. Como toda e qualquer mulher burra, eu pensava que ele era um homem perfeito, de caráter admirável. Mas percebi que ser um bom Santo de Ouro não significava que ele seria um marido exemplar. Nós começamos a namorar sério, e com o tempo a máscara dele foi caindo. Ele só pensava em beber e se divertir, e queria transar comigo toda a noite. Ele me tratava como se eu fosse um objeto qualquer, e a cada dia que passava eu me sentia mais infeliz... um lixo como ser humano e como mulher. – Relatou, e foi impossível conter as lágrimas.

Isso é revoltante! Homens que fazem esse tipo de coisa não são homens! Eles valem menos do que uma titica de pombo.

Subitamente, Isaak envolveu seu braço esquerdo pelo corpo de Marin e a puxou para o seu lado, dando um terno beijo no rosto da jovem, que arregalou os olhos chocada e completamente corada de vergonha.

— Não fique triste pelo que aqueles dois merdas te fizeram. Seque essas lágrimas, porque elas não combinam com você. – Disse ao se levantar e puxar a moça pela mão para que ela ficasse de pé também, dando as costas e começando a andar. — Ah, e muito obrigado por cuidar dos meus ferimentos.

Marin corou e sorriu. No fundo, se sentiu aliviada por ter despejado tudo o que afligia seu coração, e não podia imaginar que o simples fato de desabafar com alguém poderia fazer tão bem a ela. E o fato de ter sido com um desconhecido grosso e irritante (mas que ela julgou beijar muito bem, por sinal) talvez tenha ajudado ainda mais.

* * *

De volta ao Templo de Poseidon, Sorento tentava tocar sua Flauta. As tentativas do músico estavam sendo frustradas pelas investidas de cão que sentado no trono de Deus e com seu tridente em mãos lançava uma série de feixes de luz azuis e cortantes para impedir que Sorento começasse a tocar. O General do Atlântico Sul usava sua velocidade da luz e suas asas para escapar, mas com toda sua atenção focada em se defender ele não tinha como se concentrar para tocar sua Flauta.

— Maldição! Preciso achar uma maneira de parar esses ataques. Se eu for atingido pelo Cosmo do Imperador, pode ser o meu fim.

— Não adianta, seu idiota. Você não vai conseguir desviar para sempre, e quando finalmente o poder desse tridente o alcançar, você vai deixar de ser um problema para mim de uma vez por todas.

— Acha que vai ser tão fácil assim acabar comigo? Tem muita coisa em jogo aqui, e eu não posso simplesmente deixar que você destrua o planeta inteiro. Se quer mesmo deixar tudo debaixo d'água terá que passar por mim primeiro.

— Como você quiser.

Kanon prosseguiu com os ataques eu usou uma rajada de Cosmo para fazer um buraco no chão, espalhando várias pedras pelo lugar. Sorento desviava pelo ar, voando por toda a extensão da sala. Às vezes pisava nas paredes para se deslocar durante o voo, e pousava rapidamente no chão para voltar ao ar. Essa sucessão de ataque e defesa continuou por vários minutos, até que durante uma de suas aterrissagens, o médico pisou em uma das pedras, e acabou caindo, dando a brecha necessária para que o usurpador o atingisse em cheio. Sorento foi atacado pelo raio do tridente e foi lançado contra uma das paredes. Seu braço direito foi atingido pouco abaixo do ombro onde uma pequena parte dele não é coberta pela escama. O ataque não apenas feriu o braço do Guardião do Atlântico Sul como também atingiu a sua Flauta. Os olhos rosados de Sorento tremiam em uma expressão atônita e um suor gélido escorria de seu rosto, enquanto ele via seu fiel instrumento cair em vários pedaços dourados diante de si.

— Hahahahahaha! – Kanon gargalhou compulsivamente. Idiota! Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde você iria cair!

— Maldito trapaceiro! Você se acha forte? Não seja ridículo! Você só ganha de alguém jogando sujo. Armou uma armadilha para mim esse tempo todo usando um poder que nem sequer é seu.

— Foi bom ter tocado neste ponto, porque agora mesmo eu vou acabar com você usando o meu próprio poder.

— É mesmo? Caramba... quanta honra.

— Prepare-se para o seu fim! Agora que a sua Flauta está quebrada e seu braço está ferido, você já era. Desapareça e vague eternamente pelas profundezas intermináveis do Oceano Atlântico Norte!

— Quê?

— Triângulo de Ouro!

— MALDITOOOOOO! – Sorento gritou ao ser tragado para os confins do Atlântico Norte.

Kanon gargalhava vitorioso voltando ao sentar no trono do Deus dos Mares, e assim que começou a tomar um vinho para comemorar sua vitória, incontáveis penas negras começaram a chover na sala, para o espanto do maior enganador de Deuses.

— Penas? Mas o que significa isso, afinal?

 **つづく** **continua...**

Pois é, pessoal... as coisas ficaram tensas de verdade. O que vai acontecer com o Sorento e o que eram aquelas misteriosas penas negras? Ah, vai, isso está bem fácil de entender. Creio que vocês já devam deduzir do que se trata xD Provavelmente o próximo Capítulo será o último, e desde já eu agradeço por todo o carinho que esta história recebeu ao longo de seus capítulos. Isaak é mesmo a comédia em pessoa, e eu confesso que a melhor parte foi fazer os diálogos com ele. Então, sem me estender muito, grandes beijos e até o próximo Capítulo.


	27. Capítulo 27 – Yume no Uta

**Capítulo 27 – Yume no Uta**

Olá meus amores! Chegamos ao fim. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer no Templo do Pops. Agora sim o Tridente vai cantar. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura e até as notas finais.

No Santuário, June e Shaina rezavam pela volta de seus amados na casa da esverdeada, até que ambas foram interrompidas ao ouvirem alguém bater na porta. Shaina levou um susto ao ver que se tratava de Seika, que desesperada, abraçou a prateada com tanta força que ela chegou a ficar sem ar. Depois de acalmar a japonesa e ouvir dela toda a sua chocante e quente história com Minos, Shaina e June ficaram de boca aberta e queixo caído ao ficarem cientes do rápido e intenso romance entre a irmã de Seiya e o Juiz do Inferno.

— Eu estou passada! Como assim você se envolveu com um dos Juízes do Submundo? – Começou a loira.

— Ah, vá! June, não julgue a garota, afinal de contas ela provou que não é boba. Teve a oportunidade e aproveitou. – Concluiu a verde.

— Shaina! – June a repreendeu.

— Que foi? Ninguém aqui é cega. Vai negar que aquele Juiz é um espetáculo de homem? – Questionou tarada.

— Não vou negar! Mas eu só tenho olhos para o meu Sorento. – Ela respondeu prontamente.

— E eu para o meu Mu! Mas olhar e admirar não tira pedaço de ninguém, oras! – Rebateu na mesma hora.

E enquanto ambas discutiam sobre os belos atributos de Minos, Seika voltou a chorar, para o desespero das duas, que mais uma vez tentaram acalmar a garota dizendo que seus respectivos amados com certeza voltariam sãos e salvos.

* * *

Ainda confuso, Kanon observava incomodado aquele amontoado de penas negras em sua frente. Desde que as mesmas apareceram, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer. Por vezes as penas se uniam e voavam formando uma linha que apontava para o Tridente, ou então elas se espalhavam por todo o lugar como se estivessem sendo controladas.

— O que está acontecendo? Mataram um urubu aqui e o espírito do animal agora quer se vingar de mim?

— Está com medo de mau agouro, Kanon?

Uma voz feminina invadiu o local, e o azulado pensou ser a voz da falecida Katherine.

— Suma daqui fantasma! Já que sempre foi uma inútil e não conseguiu realizar nada em vida, agora quer me perturbar depois de morta?

— Você é mesmo louco, estou certa? Para que temer os mortos se os vivos são muito mais perigosos?

— Quem está aí? Apareça logo, covarde!

Uma onda de Cosmo Dourado apareceu no meio do salão, e de dentro dela surgiram Saori e Julian.

— Vocês? – O Geminiano perguntou surpreso.

— O que? Achou que poderia nos fazer de idiotas para sempre? – A Deusa respondeu altiva.

— Malditos! O que fazem aqui e como conseguiram entrar?

— E faz diferença? Pensou que suas armações ridículas poderiam deter uma Deusa?

— Maldita... Atena! Você pensa que me mete medo? Para ser honesto, isso é perfeito! Agora poderei acabar com você também.

— Não está esquecendo nada? – Julian interviu.

— Interessante. E o que um humano inútil como você seria capaz de fazer?

— É bom que não tenha esquecido de que este "humano inútil" é a reencarnação de Poseidon nesta era. Eu vim até aqui para recuperar o que é meu.

— Você tem coragem. Ainda assim, eu repito que você não é capaz de fazer nada contra mim.

— Engana-se. A pergunta certa é se _você_ pode fazer alguma coisa contra mim. – Saori disse segura.

— Então pague para ver, Atena!

O movimento de Kanon foi tão rápido que nem sequer pôde ser visto. Julian olhou desesperado, e aquele sentimento só aumentou quando ele viu o chão sendo tingido de vermelho. Naquele momento, Atena tinha acabado de ser ferida pelo Tridente de Poseidon.

* * *

Mu caminhava pelo Santuário do Mar completamente sem rumo. Ele já tinha passado por quase todos os Sete Pilares, e conseguia avistar o Grande Pilar principal, que ele corretamente deduziu ser onde ficava a morada do Imperador dos Mares. Enquanto corria, o Ariano sentiu um baque e parou. Era o Cosmo de Sorento vindo de outra dimensão. Com sua percepção extra-sensorial, o Guardião de áries pôde sentir facilmente a presença do General do Atlântico Sul além do espaço-tempo.

— Kanon... é ainda mais burro do que eu pensei. Enviou um General Marina para o Atlântico? Logo ele irá perceber as consequências do seu erro.

Sorento vagava pelas águas do Atlântico Norte. Inconsciente, ele parecia estar relaxado enquanto uma força misteriosa agia no ferimento do seu braço direito.

— Sorento? Pode me ouvir? – Mu falava por telepatia.

— Mu? Você está por perto? – O músico respondeu.

— Sim. Isaak, Marin e eu viemos até o Santuário do Mar, já que você inventou de vir até aqui sozinho. Aliás, como consegue me responder mesmo estando inconsciente?

— Eu não estou exatamente inconsciente pensa que eu estou apenas dormindo.

— Entendo e quanto tempo você pretende ficar por aí?

— Menos de 5 minutos serão suficientes.

— Ótimo é melhor se apressar mesmo porque sinto que a pena foi ferida pelo presente de Poseidon.

— Rápido assim? Mas isso é ótimo.

— O que? Como pode dizer isso?

— Calma. Apenas relaxe e confie em mim.

— Se você está dizendo... a propósito, eu tenho algo aqui que June-san pediu para dar a você.

— Acho que sei do que se trata, mas onde estou agora não seria muito apropriado que você enviasse para mim. Eu mesmo pegarei quando sair daqui.

— Seja rápido. Eu não consigo chegar naquele lugar, e será uma tragédia se Atena morrer.

— Fique tranquilo. Atena não irá morrer. Tudo faz parte do meu plano.

— E eu espero que pelo bem da terra... você não falhe.

Isaak e Marin chegaram bem na frente do Pilar principal, ficando diante da enorme porta adornada pela figura do Tridente da divindade. O Guardião do Ártico deu um forte soco em algo que parecia ser uma parede invisível.

— Mas que caralho! – Praguejou. — Eu não acredito que o Templo do Imperador esteja selado por uma barreira até aqui!

— E por que isso? – Perguntou a Águia, vendo Isaak espumar de ódio.

— É o puto do Kanon de novo! Enquanto aquele viado estiver com o Tridente de Poseidon-sama, essa barreira não irá desaparecer daqui. – Respondeu irritado, sentando nos degraus.

— E o que faremos agora?

— Faça como eu: apenas sente e chore.

E apesar da ironia óbvia, foi exatamente isso que Marin acabou fazendo...

* * *

Do lado de dentro do salão, Julian amparava o corpo de sua amada noiva em seus braços. O sangue Divino manchava a roupa branca de ambos, e nenhum deles conseguia dizer uma só palavra.

— Hahahaha! Eu venci! Finalmente ganhei a guerra! Nunca pensei que seria tão fácil assim acabar com a Deusa mais tola de todos os tempos! Eu sabia que Atena não era páreo para o grande poder de Poseidon desde o início.

— FILHO DA PUTA! – Julian gritou com ódio.

Kanon deu um passo para trás, intimidado com o Cosmo que passou a emanar do corpo de Julian. O Cosmo humano dele havia voltado com tudo, e isso provocava uma ressonância com o Tridente de Poseidon, que começou a vibrar nas mãos do Dragão Marinho. Ao mesmo tempo, as penas negras ali presentes mais uma vez se agitaram, formando um rodamoinho, deixando Kanon ainda mais perturbado.

— Mas que merda é essa? Quem está fazendo isso?!

— Que bom que perguntou...

Uma voz masculina invadiu a sala, e rapidamente aquele redemoinho de penas se converteu em uma aura de Cosmo de cor escura, que instantes depois tomou a forma do Juiz de Griffon trajando sua Sapuris. Com o elmo em mãos, Minos encarava o azulado, que sentiu um frio na espinha ao olhar para os frios olhos dourados que o Juiz ostentava.

— Essa armadura... você... você é um lacaio de Hades?!

— Primeiro ponto: isso é uma Sapuris e não uma Armadura, seu anormal. E segundo... lacaio? E quem é você, afinal? Está tomando um lugar que nunca te pertenceu e brincando com os poderes de um deus que você nunca será. Terceiro, eu sou Minos de Griffon, a Estrela Celeste da Nobreza. Obrigado por perguntar e muito prazer.

— E daí? Suma daqui agora! Você não tem nada o que fazer aqui.

— Estou aqui por ordens de Hades-sama. Digamos que ele não goste de humanos imundos se achando mais do que realmente são, e, pior de tudo, se metendo a besta com o irmão dele.

— Hades não tem nada a ver com isso! Ele que se meta com seus próprios assuntos. Agora que derrotei Atena, não há mais nada que me impeça de inundar toda a superfície da Terra.

— É? Pois eu acho que você esqueceu do rapazinho aqui. – Minos disse, apontando para Julian, que ainda emanava um poderoso Cosmo.

— Obrigado por ter nos guiado até aqui. Suas penas foram realmente de grande ajuda. – Julian revelou, deixando Kanon ainda mais nervoso.

— Sábias palavras, Minos de Griffon.

Mais uma voz ecoou pelo templo, e a cada segundo que passava Kanon entendia menos o que estava acontecendo. Desta vez, penas brancas voaram pelo salão, e da mesma forma que aconteceu com Minos, elas formaram um grande rodamoinho que se transformou em um feixe de luz dourado, de onde Sorento emergiu intacto, para a decepção do General Usurpador.

— Ah, caralho! Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Como assim esse cara voltou? Só pode ser piada. Cadê a câmera escondida? – Lamentou, ainda segurando firmemente o Tridente, que não parava de ressonar.

— Está surpreso Kanon? Pela sua cara você deve estar se perguntando como eu consegui voltar depois de ser atingido por sua "maravilhosa" técnica. E para que você não morra sem ter tido a honra de saber deste pequeno detalhe, eu vou lhe contar: você foi muito burro ao mandar um General Marina para o oceano. Se você fosse um autêntico General, saberia que o mar é a nossa casa, e que ele nos protege de todo e qualquer perigo. Você pode ser um falso Guardião do Atlântico Norte, porém, eu sou o autêntico General do Atlântico Sul, então não me insulte achando que com esse truque ridículo você conseguiria se livrar de mim.

— Já entendi... A fama do Gênio dos Sete Mares provou ser verdadeira. E agora, o que vão fazer? Os três irão me atacar ao mesmo tempo? Dane-se! Com o poder desse Tridente, eu posso acabar com todos num instante.

— Chega de falar merda! Você não percebe que já está acabado?

— O que quer dizer?

— Você sempre se achou muito esperto, mas a grande verdade é que você está bem longe disso.

— Pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu estou no controle dos poderes de um Deus, e irei me tornar um Deus para realizar todas as minhas vontades.

— Seu burro! Não ouviu as palavras do Minos? Você nunca deixará de ser o que é, eu juro que desta vez nada irá impedir que eu acabe com você.

— É mesmo? Então acho que o burro aqui é você. Seu braço direito está ferido e sua Flauta foi destruída. Como pensa que pode me derrotar nessas condições?

— Pois deveria olhar melhor, Kanon.

O Dragão Marinho olhou para o braço direito de Sorento e ficou chocado ao ver que o mesmo estava perfeitamente curado.

— Seu braço está ileso? Mas como isso é possível? Seu... seu bruxo! Qual foi o feitiço que você usou para se curar tão rápido?

— É por isso que eu te chamo de burro! É bem verdade que eu sou um bruxo, um Bruxo do Mar, mas eu não sou nenhum feiticeiro ou algo assim. Eu já disse que o mar protege os Generais, e foram as águas do Atlântico que me curaram. Muito obrigado pelo favor.

— Isso é impossível. Está dizendo que você foi atingido pelo meu Triângulo de Ouro de propósito?

— Como você é esperto...

— Tá certo. Mas mesmo assim, sem a sua falta, você não tem chance alguma contra mim.

— Pois isso é o que vamos ver.

Sorento usou o teletransporte, e a caixa que June deu a Mu apareceu em suas mãos. O jovem abriu e tirou uma Flauta prateada junto com várias folhas contendo partituras de uma música. Ao tocar nas folhas, o músico fez com que toda a partitura aparecesse no ar como se tivesse sido desenhada pelo Cosmo em uma luz dourada. Era uma visão muito bela e ninguém acreditava no que estava acontecendo, principalmente Kanon. Minos começou a bater palmas, esperando ansioso para o show começar.

— Não vou permitir que toque essa merda! A arma de Poseidon continua comigo. Agora sinta em seu próprio corpo a explosão de uma galáxia inteira!

— O que?

— EXPLOSÃO GALACTICA!

Kanon lançou a rajada cósmica do Tridente de Poseidon combinada a sua Explosão Galactica. O efeito era devastador, e Sorento elevou seu Cosmo ao máximo, e deu um golpe com sua Flauta na rajada de energia. Isso o fez ser arrastado para trás, mas deteve a energia destrutiva no processo.

— Impossível! Como pôde deter esse ataque com todas as forças que usei? Eu tenho o poder de um Deus!

— Só o poder da arma é pouco! Eu estou lutando por uma causa!¹

— O que?

— Um ser maligno como você jamais entenderia. Pessoas puras de coração amam a paz. Desejam a paz. E eu vou lutar até o fim de todas as minhas forças para que essa paz não seja perturbada e para que Inocentes não morram. Alguém com um coração tão podre e corrupto como você jamais entenderia isso!

— Mas você é um idiota mesmo! Essa "paz" da qual você tanto fala não passa de uma ilusão barata de pessoas burras. Uma paz verdadeira nunca irá existir, e você é um tolo por pensar isso. Agora que eu tenho todo o poder de um Deus em minhas mãos através desse Tridente, nada e nem ninguém poderá me deter.

— Você não tem poder coisa nenhuma! Você acha que tem o poder, mas você está apenas usurpando algo que não te pertence.

— Está mentindo! Todo este poder é meu! Eu tenho o poder de um Deus!

— Você acha que tem poder, mas você não tem força de vontade! E eu, como um fiel General de Poseidon-sama que ama a paz, sou responsável por manter este mundo a salvo, e isso me dá muita força de vontade.²

— Seu inseto maldito! Morra de uma vez!

Kanon empurrava mais e mais a onda de energia, e Sorento segurava tudo como podia usando seu Cosmo e sua Flauta. O grande poder disparado ficou parado entre os dois. Sorento impulsionava sua Flauta para cima, a fim de tentar empurrar a energia para o ar.

— Eu prefiro morrer a deixar que este mundo seja destruído!

E usando uma imensa quantidade de Cosmo, o general do Atlântico Sul empurrou a rajada de força com a sua Flauta, e a mesma atingiu o teto do local e voou até o "céu" do Templo Submarino, dissipando-se na água do mar.

Seu filho da puta! Como fez isso?! – O Dragão Marinho gritou enfurecido após sua investida ter dado errado. Julian e Sorento ignoraram o ataque de fúria do vilão e se entreolharam.

— Está pronto, Julian? Chegou a hora de resolvermos essa história de uma vez por todas.

— O que vocês ratos estão planejando?

— Contemple, Kanon! Esta melodia será o anúncio da sua derrota. Yume no Uta.

— Yume... no Uta?

Sorento começou a tocar, e à medida que tocava a bela melodia, o Cosmo de Julian aumentava mais e mais, porém Kanon não nada sofria, o que fez o azulado começar a desdenhar.

— Ei, qual é o grande plano? Acho que essa sua Flauta deve estar com defeito.

— Blasfeme o quanto quiser, maldito. Logo logo você não vai ter a mínima vontade de rir. – Minos comentou.

O Guardião do Atlântico Sul continuou executando sua música, e estava sendo cada vez mais difícil para Kanon continuar segurando o Tridente. Julian e Sorento se entreolharam, e o jovem grego jogou o sangue de Saori que encharcava suas mãos sobre o Tridente da Divindade, fazendo o mesmo queimar de uma forma que o general usurpador não mais suportou continuar em posse do objeto. O espírito de Poseidon saiu do Tridente, e depois de flutuar por alguns instantes no ar, entrou diretamente no corpo de Julian.

— Conseguimos. – Atena falou tranquila.

Kanon observava a transformação de Poseidon apavorado e suando frio. A Escama do Deus dos Mares surgiu diante do rapaz de cabelo azul claro, e envolveu todo o seu corpo em questão de segundos. O Tridente voltou para o seu legítimo dono, e quando Poseidon voltou a ser quem era, ele direcionou um olhar mortal para Kanon, que sentiu cada átomo de seu corpo tremer. Seu medo era tão grande que ele não conseguia mexer um só centímetro de seu corpo. A figura imponente do Imperador dos Mares era a bela e igualmente assustadora, e só o olhar dele sobre o Gêmeos pareceu esmagar todo o seu ser. o Cosmo de Poseidon era imenso e parecia cobrir toda a terra e se expandir para além do espaço.

— O Cosmo de Poseidon... é assustadoramente poderoso. Eu jamais havia sentido o Cosmo dele dessa maneira.

— Está com medo, Kanon? Pois saiba que este é o Cosmo de Poseidon-sama em sua plenitude. O Cosmo do Imperador dos Mares completamente despertado.

— Maldito Sorento! Como você fez isso?

Os dois se encaravam enquanto o Geminiano aguardava uma resposta.

Do lado de fora da sala, Mu conseguiu se reunir com Isaak e Marin. Após Poseidon recuperar seu corpo e seus poderes, a barreira ilusória e o labirinto foram removidos do Santuário do Mar, permitindo que o Ariano alcançasse a sala do trono em questão de segundos. Os três adentraram, chegando bem na hora em que Poseidon pegava Atena em seus braços.

— Minha amada Deusa... perdoe-me por você ter tido que passar por tudo isso. Pelo menos agora poderemos desfrutar da paz que tanto queríamos.

O Imperador abraçou Saori e usou seu Divino Cosmo para curar o corpo de Atena em instantes. Os olhos verdes foram se abrindo lentamente e ela observou contente seu amado noivo como o Deus dos Mares novamente.

— Julian... Você voltou.

Trocaram olhares apaixonados e por fim se beijaram. Todos em volta observaram satisfeitos, exceto Kanon, que começou a gritar enraivecido.

— QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA? ESTÃO ME FAZENDO DE IDIOTA? O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?! EXIJO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO!

— Já que quer tanto saber, eu vou contar. Você se afundou sozinho em seu próprio plano. Você não é um general, portanto não sabe da Ópera nem a metade. Poseidon-sama sempre teve um fascínio especial pela música do General de Sirene. Desde os tempos mitológicos, o Guardião do Atlântico Sul mantinha uma relação estreita com o Imperador, sendo considerado por ele como o mais fiel e dedicado General. E isso também se aplica a mim.

— E daí? O que isso tem a ver? Seu puxa-saco lambe cu de merda.

— Daí que a alma de Poseidon-sama reagiu à música da minha Flauta, e o sangue de Atena jogado no Tridente purificou o espírito do Imperador, fazendo com que ele se libertasse do seu poder maligno. Você nunca será um Deus, muito menos poderá contra um. Agora prepare-se para ir direto para o inferno pagar por tudo de mal que você já fez! – Disse firme, preparando-se para tocar.

— Espere, Sorento. – Julian interviu.

— Mas, Imperador, este homem merece o pior dos castigos. Vou acabar com ele como deveria ter feito desde a última Guerra Santa.

— Você está certo. E acho compreensível que queira acertar as contas com ele, mas deixe que nós cuidemos disso.

— Como desejar, Poseidon-sama.

— Kanon. – Saori começou. — Você nunca parou para pensar na punição Divina que poderia receber por profanar os poderes de um Deus, usá-los em benefício próprio e também enganar uma divindade?

— Hunf... tô nem aí!

— Mas é um jegue mesmo. Nem ao menos percebe que já está triplamente fudido. – Isaak falou satisfeito, recebendo uma cotovelada certeira de Sorento.

— Sua mula! Não fale desse jeito na frente do Imperador.

— Que saco! Mas como você é chato!

— Calem a boca! – Exclamou Marin. — Atena e Poseidon irão decidir o destino do picareta agora.

— Kanon, você atentou contra mim, um Deus. E um humano atentar contra um Deus é algo imperdoável, algo que não pode acontecer, portanto, prepare-se para receber a punição Divina do Deus dos Mares!

Poseidon lançou o seu Tridente, e o mesmo voou carregado de Cosmo e atingiu o peito do General Usurpador de forma certeira. A Escama de Dragão Marinho abandonou o corpo do homem, e ele caiu inerte em uma poça de sangue no chão, sobre os olhares espantados de todos. Logo depois, o Tridente voltou para a mão de Julian intacto.

— Vejam só... o "tão astuto" enganador de deuses agora está aí, caído no chão, como um saco de bosta. Foi tão fácil que chega a ser ridículo.

— Isaak! – Marin reclamou.

— Mas que Isaak o que! Vai ficar com peninha agora? Então leva ele para casa! Esse merda apenas teve o que mereceu por se meter a besta com o nosso Imperador.

Kanon agonizava enquanto Sorento observava. De certa forma, não era assim que ele queria que as coisas terminassem. Ele se aproximou de onde estavam Poseidon e Atena, e ajoelhando perante os dois, se pronunciou:

— Imperador... peço permissão para prestar os primeiros socorros ao Kanon.

Julian arqueou uma sobrancelha, Saori olhou surpresa e Isaak levou as duas mãos à boca para não soltar um palavrão.

— Não me interessa se esse maldito irá morrer ou não. O ataque do meu Tridente atingiu a sua mente de forma que ele jamais será capaz de usar seu Cosmo novamente.

— Mesmo assim, Imperador, eu gostaria de tentar.

— Vá em frente. Faça o que puder para salvá-lo. Essa é uma ótima ideia. Viver como um humano comum e fraco é um castigo ainda maior do que deixá-lo morrer.

— Mas foi exatamente nisso que eu pensei.

— Sorento safado! Ele consegue ser pior do que eu e ficava escondendo o jogo!

— Que cara mais idiota. Só fala merda. – Minos comentou incomodado.

— O que foi que disse, seu urubu superdesenvolvido? – Falou irritado, tentando acertar o Juiz com um soco, mas foi em vão, pois o prateado fechou rapidamente as asas de sua Sapuris, e o esverdeado acabou machucando a própria mão.

— Caramba... esse cara é muito cabeça quente. – Falou divertido ao abrir as asas da sua Sapuris novamente.

— Seu viado trapaceiro! Isso não se faz.

— Acho que você se enganou de animal. Veados não tem asas. Eu sou um pássaro, seu burro.

— Burro é você! Eu falei que você é um viado! VI-A-DO!

— SILÊNCIO!

A ordem de Poseidon soou imponente devido a sua grave voz. Sorento pegou sua maleta médica que sempre trazia consigo. Quando a Escama abandonou o corpo de Kanon, o mesmo ficou vestido apenas com uma calça de cor verde, o que facilitou o trabalho de Sorento. Limpou todas as feridas com álcool e água oxigenada, mas a dor era insuportável e o gêmeo se debatia como louco, o que atrapalhava o procedimento.

— Droga! Sinto dizer que não tenho nenhum anestésico, então seja homem pelo menos uma vez na vida e aguente a dor.

Sorento contestou, mas Kanon estava tão enlouquecido de dor que não ouviu uma só palavra.

— Mu! Isaak! Não fiquem aí parados! Me ajudem a segurar esse cara.

Os dois então se aproximaram, mas Mu tinha uma ideia melhor.

— Vou usar telecinese para mantê-lo imóvel, desse jeito você poderá trabalhar com mais precisão e tranquilidade.

— Excelente plano. Eu até poderia paralisá-lo, mas não tenho como concentrar meu Cosmo em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

O médico continuou o procedimento, mas estava preocupado.

— É grave. Os três ferimentos causados pelas pontas do Tridente foram profundos. Os dois pulmões foram perfurados e a lâmina passou a treze milímetros do coração.

— Caramba! Você concluiu tudo isso rápido assim só olhando para ele? – Isaak falou espantado.

— Qual é a surpresa? Ele é médico. – Mu comentou.

— É... Bem lembrado.

Sorento começou a usar o Cosmo para curar os danos mais críticos dos órgãos. A parte mais dolorosa seria dar os pontos nos cortes, mas era algo inevitável. Ele costurou as três feridas, e tão insuportável quanto a dor, eram os gritos de Kanon. Quando terminou, ele pediu a Mu para levitar o corpo do azulado para que ele pudesse envolver o tórax do mesmo com as bandagens.

— Está pronto você já pode soltá-lo.

— E agora o que vamos fazer? – Perguntou o Ariano.

— É verdade... Poseidon-sama, o que vamos fazer? – Questionou Isaak.

— Se concordarem, podemos ir para o meu Santuário. O que acha, meu amor?

— Acho perfeito, até porque agora poderemos concretizar o que queríamos lá, não é verdade?

— Mas e o Kanon? – Marin perguntou.

— Ele virá conosco. Meu Santuário ficará responsável por ele.

— E podemos ir agora? – Minos questionou.

— E por que _você_ está perguntando? Não tem nada o que fazer lá. – Retrucou a ruiva.

— Atena, peço permissão para voltar ao seu Santuário.

— Isso foi inesperado. Posso saber porque quer ir até lá? Imagino que sua missão já esteja terminada.

— É que deixei alguém importante lá.

— Entendo... então não vejo nenhum problema.

— Mas não precisamos ter pressa podemos descansar um pouco aqui no meu Templo e ir para lá amanhã.

— Excelente ideia, amor.

E assim como Saori, todos os outros concordaram.

* * *

No Santuário, Shion e Freya estavam sentados nas escadarias que davam acesso ao Templo Principal. Hilda resolveu sair para caminhar um pouco, pois ficar dias trancada no quarto chorando por Camus estava acabando com ela. Ficou surpresa ao ver os dois. Mesmo achando surreal a diferença de idade, ela já tinha se acostumado com a ideia, mas o que mais impressionou a moça foi ver o comandante dos 88 Santos sentado no chão sem cerimônia alguma. Por alguns instantes sentiu inveja da irmã, e lamentou não poder estar junto de Camus.

— Pelo menos uma de nós... está feliz. – Pensou cabisbaixa, observando a troca de beijos apaixonados entre os dois.

A Comandante de Asgard passou por eles, mas ambos estavam tão envolvidos em seu momento de amor que nem sequer perceberam a presença da jovem sacerdotisa. Desceu as escadas até chegar na Primeira Casa, e andou até a aldeia das Santas. Chegou à casa de Shaina, onde as meninas rezavam pela volta de seus respectivos namorados, atraindo para si olhares curiosos das mesmas, que estranharam a presença dela ali.

— Hilda-sama? Não deveria estar no Templo Principal? Nós apenas estamos... – Começou a verde.

— Acalmem seus corações. A batalha no Santuário do Mar já terminou. Todos eles estão muito bem. Até arrisco dizer que amanhã todos eles estarão de volta.

— Hilda-sama... veio até aqui pessoalmente só para nos dizer isso? – June perguntou. Sua surpresa era tanta que ela não conseguia acreditar.

— E por que pergunta isso?

— É que a Senhorita sendo quem é acho estranho que seja tão gentil conosco, já que somos apenas guerreiras deste Santuário.

— Não diga isso, June. Vocês podem achar que eu sou tão importante quanto Atena, mas a verdade é que tanto ela quanto eu, antes de termos essa importância divina, também somos mulheres. — Nós amamos e temos sentimentos, portanto eu sei muito bem o que vocês estão passando.

— É sério? – Seika perguntou.

— É claro que sim. Logo todos eles estarão de volta. A verdade é que eu vim aqui para buscá-las.

— Nos buscar?

— Sim. Provavelmente eles irão querer vê-las. Venham comigo até o Templo Principal aguardar a chegada deles.

E concordando imediatamente, as três seguiram com Hilda para o Templo Principal, onde esperariam por eles. E na primeira hora do dia, as garotas sentiram seus corações saltarem do peito, quando de dentro de uma luz divina todos eles apareceram. Seika chorou como nunca ao rever Minos, e correu rapidamente em sua direção. O mesmo para Shaina e Mu, que se beijaram apaixonadamente. Saori e Julian seguiam de braços dados em direção ao trono da Deusa, enquanto Sorento e June se olhavam com amor. A loira correu em direção ao General, e os dois se abraçaram com todo o grande amor que sentiam...

 **つづく** **continua...**

Pois bem, este foi o final da história. Não gosto muito de batalhas sangrentas demais, por isso quis fazer algo mais light e eu espero que tenham apreciado o castigo que Kanon recebeu. Mas não pensem que acabou! Ainda faltam algumas pontas soltas e um capítulo de epílogo será postado para finalizar de vez a trama. De verdade eu espero que tenham gostado. Muitos beijos e até o epílogo ^^

 **Nota¹:** Esta frase que Sorento usou foi dita por Izuru Kira, o Tenente da Terceira Divisão do anime Bleach. Ele é o meu Tenente favorito e eu achei sensacional a forma como ele usou esta frase no Episódio 185. Achei muito profundo o posicionamento dele e tive vontade de usar na minha história como uma homenagem ao loirinho.

 **Nota²:** Esta outra frase do Sorento também foi dita por Izuru Kira no mesmo episódio de Bleach. Foi uma luta que me marcou bastante devido a lição passada por ela. E como adorei as frases, não pude deixar de usá-las.


	28. Capítulo 28 – Epílogo: Felicidade Eterna

**Epílogo: Felicidade Eterna**

Olá meus amores! Finalmente essa história chegou ao seu último capítulo. Não vou me estender muito nas notas iniciais, pois explicarei tudo nas notas finais, portanto, eu apenas espero que o epílogo não desaponte a nenhum de vocês. Boa leitura e até as notas finais.

* * *

O clima era de felicidade no 13º Templo. Os casais estavam unidos novamente, e Poseidon também havia voltado ao normal. A presença do Deus não afetou em nada os sentimentos de Julian, e tanto ele quanto Saori estavam livres para se amarem e cuidarem de seus respectivos Mundos. Seika estava louca de emoção e felicidade, e só conseguia chorar, sem soltar Minos nem por um instante. Ele afagava as madeixas chocolate da jovem, esperando pacientemente até que ela se acalmasse.

— Minos-sama... Minos-sama... – Ela falava em meio aos soluços.

— Meu Anjo... me perdoe. Meu coração ficou em pedaços por ter tido que deixá-la sozinha sem nem mesmo me despedir. Mas compreenda. Foram ordens de Hades-sama, e eu tive que agir imediatamente. Isso foi fundamental para o sucesso do plano, mas quero que saiba que eu nunca... jamais irei te abandonar. Isso eu te prometo. – O prateado disse sincero.

— Minos-sama... – Sussurrava, ainda chorando.

— Pobrezinha... você deve ter pensado que eu era um canalha ou que eu tinha me aproveitado de você. Mas saiba que eu jamais faria isso.

Enquanto os casais se entendiam, Saori decidia o destino de Kanon. Atena sabia que não era justo, mas como Saga era o único parente de Kanon, ela decidiu mandar o criminoso para a Casa de Gêmeos.

 **[Quatro Semanas Depois...]**

No dia seguinte, depois de voltarem após a derrota de Kanon, Minos voltou para a Noruega para resolver algumas pendências em seu país natal, prometendo à Seika que voltaria a tempo para a festa que haveria no Santuário. Hilda e Freya também voltaram para Asgard, e Shion visitava sua Doce Namorada pelo menos três vezes por semana. Sorento e June levavam o namoro adiante e o músico já pensava seriamente em pedir a loira em casamento. Mu e Shaina praticamente já viviam uma vida de casados, pois a Cobra já estava morando na Casa de Áries, e dormia no quarto principal da Casa juntamente com seu Guardião. Isaak ficou hospedado na Casa de Aquário muito contrariado, mas foi bom poder passar um tempo com o seu antigo Mestre enquanto o mesmo colocava um pouco de cultura e juízo dentro daquela cabeça verde e oca em sua grande biblioteca. Julian estava no Templo Submarino, pois tinha que cuidar das suas questões burocráticas como Poseidon no Santuário do Mar. E assim os dias iam passando, até que faltava apenas um dia para o casamento do Deus dos Mares e a Deusa da Guerra.

Kanon passou as últimas semanas recolhido na Casa de Gêmeos. Mesmo contra a sua vontade, Saga teve que cuidar do irmão, pois essa fora a ordem de Atena. O gêmeo mais novo se sentia envergonhado pelas ações do irmão, e queria ter dado a ele a lição correspondente em pessoa. Cada vez que os dois discutiram, Kanon jogava na cara do caçula que _ele_ também não era nenhum santo e que também aprontou das suas. Aqueles dias eram um porre na vida dele. o homem de aparência jovem e cabelos azuis longos passava seus dias na cama se recuperando dos ferimentos que recebeu como punição Divina de Poseidon. Se sentia um lixo como ser humano. Viver sem o seu Cosmo e como um humano fraco e impotente era desesperador para alguém tão soberbo quanto ele. Sim. Sorento estava certo sobre isso também. Esse tipo de vida era pior do que o próprio inferno. Mas algo de diferente aconteceu nesses últimos dias. Sempre que Kanon ia fazer as refeições, um coelho branco de olhos vermelhos e espertos aparecia na janela do quarto. Ao ver a beleza a inocência do animal, o homem sorriu e acabou fazendo amizade com o bichinho enquanto dava a ele suas cenouras e verduras que ele odiava comer, mas que seu irmão o impunha para que ele se recuperasse logo. Aquela rotina se manteve durante todos os dias até então, e no dia em questão, quem apareceu na janela pouco depois do coelho foi Sorento. A surpresa tomou conta do General. Ele jamais pensaria que alguém completamente sem sentimentos como Kanon pudesse ser tão carinhoso e gentil com um animal. O azulado quase deu um salto da cama ao dar de cara com o lilás, que ou encarava com uma expressão interrogativa.

— Puta que pariu! Que diabos você veio fazer aqui?! – Ele berrou ao ser surpreendido.

— Está assustado? Pois fique tranquilo. Não direi a ninguém que você tem um coelho de estimação. – Sorento disse sem ironias.

— Maldito Sorento! Eu te odeio! Veio até aqui somente para debochar da minha desgraça?

— Está enganado como sempre. Eu não ganho nada com isso.

— Não seja cínico! Você deveria ter me deixado morrer. Não era isso que todos queriam?

— Não. Eu vim até aqui porque está na hora de tirar os seus pontos.

— E por que não disse isso antes, imbecil?

— Porque _você_ perdeu muito tempo me xingando sem nem saber o que eu faço aqui.

— Tá bom! Então faça logo o que veio fazer.

Sorento começou a fazer o último procedimento médico que faria no Enganador de Deuses. Tirou as bandagens, e com a tesoura especial que tinha em sua maleta, ele começou a romper as linhas de nylon. Cada ponto que Sorento cortava, Kanon sentia uma beliscada em sua pele como uma dor infernal.

— Ai... ai... ai! – Ele reclamava entre uma tesourada e outra.

— Que merda! Cale essa boca! Não aguenta nem uma dor ridícula como esta?

— Mas é claro! Para você é muito fácil falar pimenta no cu dos outros é refresco!

— Fique quieto! Se der mais um piu eu conto para todo mundo que você tem um coelho de estimação.

— Filho da mãe! Se disser uma só palavra sobre isso a alguém, eu juro que mesmo sem o meu Cosmo eu te mato.

— Tá bom... até parece.

O jovem continuava tirando os pontos com a tesoura e a pinça. As beliscadas eram uma praga, mas por alguns instantes Kanon esqueceu a dor e focou em Sorento. Nunca entendeu aquele cara. Para ele, Sorento era o típico engomadinho educado e seguidor das regras. Resumindo: um chato. Mas ele era mais do que isso, e o fato do músico tê-lo deixado vivo quando podia ter acabado com ele na última Guerra Santa e ter salvo a vida dele do tridente de Poseidon intrigava o Geminiano de uma maneira que ele não conseguia compreender. Por que raios Sorento teria alguma consideração por ele? Subitamente Kanon fez uma pergunta indagadora, enquanto o jovem flautista terminava de remover o último ponto do segundo ferimento e estava partindo para o terceiro.

— Quero que me responda com sinceridade: Por que você não me matou nas duas oportunidades que teve?

— E faz alguma diferença?

— Não seja evasivo. Quero saber os seus motivos e vai ser agora.

— Já que você não representa mais nenhuma ameaça, acho que posso ser sincero. Não vou negar que se eu não te matei assim que descobri sua traição foi por que naquele momento eu ainda tinha alguma esperança.

— Esperança? Do que está falando?

— Até hoje... eu nunca quis acreditar que você realmente... tivesse tanta maldade assim dentro de si. Naquela época, eu queria que você tivesse compreendido sobre o verdadeiro amor de Atena por este mundo. Deixa-lo viver foi uma tentativa de que você caísse na real, e entendesse que jamais poderia ser o que não é. Mas não foi assim...

— Mas que idiota. – Kanon disse de soslaio em direção aos olhos rosados. — Como eu sempre pensei, você é mais ingênuo e otimista do que eu pensei.

— É claro que sou. – Ele respondeu em um meio sorriso franco ao cortar o último ponto que faltava.

Era curioso, contraditório e até engraçado. Imaginar os dois conversando assim quando a pouco tempo atrás tentavam se matar era no mínimo ilógico. Mas talvez... os dois precisassem disso.

— Mas e agora? Por que me salvou dessa vez?

— É como Poseidon-sama disse. A morte é pouco pelo que você fez. Desonrou não apenas seus companheiros como ao nosso Deus.

— Eu nunca tive companheiros. – Retrucou o azulado.

— É. E foi justamente por isso que eu te salvei.

— Pare de falar em códigos! Eu não entendo metade do que você está dizendo.

— Quem manda ser burro? – Disse direto.

— O que?! – O azulado gritou, fazendo o coelho se encolher no canto do quarto.

— Qualquer vida que acabe de maneira vergonhosa é um desperdício injusto. Eu quero dizer que se você tiver que morrer, pelo menos faça isso por alguma razão nobre. Já está pronto. Do meu ponto de vista, você já está perfeitamente curado e é livre para fazer o que quiser. Pode continuar brincando com o seu coelho. – Disse ao sair deixando Kanon pensativo.

Antes de ir, o General observou Kanon pela última vez. Estreitou os rosados olhos antes de dar um longo suspiro e sair definitivamente vendo o homem brincar com o fofo e peludo animal. "É... acho que fiz certo, afinal. Ele ainda pode ter alguma salvação". Foi o que Sorento pensou.

* * *

Já era a véspera do grande dia, e Seika estava em cólicas esperando a volta de Minos. Ela temia que sinto tão amado juiz não chegasse a tempo da cerimônia. Nervosa, a jovem correu até o banheiro e vomitou o pouco que tinha comido ao longo do dia. Esses enjoos e vômitos vinham sendo comuns nas últimas semanas, mas ela achou não ser nada demais a não ser nervosismo. Apenas fruto de sua ansiedade, porém, mal sabia ela que não era bem assim. A noite já havia caído, e a japonesa estava mais do que preocupada. A jovem levou um enorme susto ao ver um rodamoinho de penas negras se formar no meio de sua sala, e a figura de Minos surgir de dentro dele. Seika deu um pulo e caiu sentada no sofá quando o viu. Seus olhos o analisaram com curiosidade ao vê-lo chegar cheio de sacolas.

— Minos-sama... o que é tudo isso?

— Ah, ah... – Suspirou pesadamente. — Poderia trocar esse "Minos-sama" por "meu amor" ou qualquer outra coisa menos formal para se dirigir a mim?

— Desculpe. É que estou tão acostumada...

— Ouça... você não deve se sentir inferior a ninguém. Use os honoríficos apenas se for mesmo necessário. Eu não gosto quando você mesma se diminui perante os outros. – Ele disse sério, porém gentil.

— Entendi. Vou me esforçar para isso. Posso ver o que você trouxe da Noruega?

— É claro que pode, minha querida. Afinal de contas, a maioria de tudo que está aí é para você. Além do bacalhau, trouxe umas coisas que nos serão muito úteis nos próximos meses.

Ignorando a última frase dita por ele, Seika começou a abrir as sacolas. Nelas haviam lindas roupas que ele comprou para a cerimônia. Um smoking de gola prateada que ele mandou fazer sob medida para ele exatamente para combinar com a cor de seus cabelos. Para Seika, ele trouxe um deslumbrante vestido preto todo trabalhado em apliques brilhantes da mesma cor. o decote em frente única era um detalhe que trazia ótimas lembranças aos dois. A regra da festa de casamento era que os homens fossem de smoking com a gola da mesma cor do cabelo de cada um e as mulheres deveriam usar um longo vestido de gala. A modelagem não tinha importância, mas ser longo e usar uma estola de seda era obrigatório. Além de roupas para a festa, Minos também comprou várias outras roupas para a sua Doce Namorada. Blusas da moda, calças jeans, saias, sapatos, e tudo mais que ela precisasse. Seika estava maravilhada, e antes de correr para os braços de seu amado para agradecer a ele com muitos beijos, ela ainda teria que abrir a segunda parte das compras. A jovem ficou confusa com o que viu. Fraldas, mamadeiras, roupinhas de bebê, chupetas, sapatinhos de lã e várias outras coisas de bebê. Ela encarou o prateado intrigada, pois cada vez entendia menos.

— Meu querido... O que são todas essas coisas?

Minos sorriu de canto e se aproximou, abraçando a jovem por trás.

— Lembra de quando eu te abracei assim pela primeira vez?

— Lembro. E lembro que foi muito melhor o que nós fizemos depois.

— Exatamente. – Ele disse sedutora ouvido dela e colocou suas duas mãos com suavidade sobre o ventre da garota.

— Pois o que fizemos naquele dia nos fará ganhar um presente daqui alguns meses.

— Você está dizendo que...

— Sim, meu Anjo. Você está grávida. Percebi assim que a vi quando voltei do Santuário do Mar. senti o Cosmo de nosso bebezinho dentro de ti, mas é natural que você ainda não tenha percebido. Faz bem pouco tempo.

— Um filho... nosso? Eu não posso acreditar!

Seika abraçou seu amado juiz, e sem aguentar tanta felicidade, os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

* * *

Chegou o grande dia. O 13º Templo acabara de ser decorado. A preparação já estava acontecendo a aproximadamente uma semana. Saori organizou tudo com esmero e cuidado extremo. Aquele seria o dia mais perfeito e aguardado de toda a sua vida, e Atena não queria nada diferente da perfeição. Todos os convidados importantes da Deusa já haviam chegado, inclusive todas as pessoas que vieram de Asgard. Alberich não queria ir, pois ainda estava de luto pela morte de sua irmã, mas Thethis o convenceu do contrário. O ruivo até se animou um pouco, e estava realmente belíssimo dentro daquele smoking.

— Essa gola quase vermelha está um charme. Julian-sama é mesmo um gênio. – Comentou a Sereia, feliz da vida caminhando com seu amado Guerreiro Deus em direção à igreja.

O jovem assentiu e eles trocaram um breve beijo no caminho.

Todos estavam presentes na cerimônia religiosa, salvo alguns Santos de Ouro, que preferiram ficar no Santuário. Entre eles, Camus de Aquário, que queria evitar ao máximo um possível encontro com Hilda. Saga de Gêmeos achou por bem vigiar seu irmão, para evitar que ele aprontasse alguma falseta. E Shaka de Virgem, que sendo budista, se absteve de ir ao casamento, que foi realizado em uma belíssima igreja católica em Atenas. Saori concordou, pois achou melhor não deixar o Santuário desprotegido, mesmo em tempos de paz.

Saori e Julian estavam radiantes. A Deusa usava um vestido branco todo ornamentado com flores levemente douradas e mangas longas com decote reto e alta. O cabelo estava costumeiramente solto e ela usava a gargantilha dourada padrão de Deusa e o igual enfeite no cabelo. Julian estava impecavelmente lindo em seu fraque branco com a lapela e os contornos azuis como o mar e seus cabelos, que também estavam soltos. Apenas Julian, Sorento e Isaak trajavam fraque por exigência do próprio Deus. Após dizerem o tão esperado "sim" no altar, os noivos e todos os outros Santos e convidados foram direto para o 13º Templo desfrutar do baile que seguiria. Tinha muita comida e bebida à vontade, e depois que todos os presentes chegaram, os dois Deuses se sentaram em seus respectivos tronos. Todos os Santos de Ouro que não foram à igreja se faziam presentes no último Templo, exceto Camus, que não estava com a menor vontade de festejar. Hilda estava em uma enorme mesa especialmente destinada a ela e seus guerreiros de Asgard juntamente com sua irmã Freya, Mime, Alberich e Thethis. A prateada passeou o seu olhar por todo o salão, mas não viu Camus em parte alguma. Ela baixou os olhos em uma expressão triste e seu coração ficou mais apertado do que nunca. Quase fez menção em levantar daquela mesa e ir atrás dele na Casa de Aquário, como fez na noite em que se amaram. Seus pés se moveram, impulsionando o seu corpo para cima, mas ela sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro, fazendo com que ela sentasse novamente.

— Apenas espere pacientemente. Ele virá nem que eu tenha que trazê-lo arrastado pelos cabelos. – Miro disse ao abordá-la. — Sabia que eu sempre torci por vocês?

Hilda olhou para o Escorpião e sorriu.

— Obrigada. Nunca tive a chance de agradecer a você corretamente por ter nos ajudado naquele dia.

— Não se preocupe. É para isso que servem os amigos, e eles também servem para dar umas porradas no outro quando necessário. Acredito que vocês podem se entender, pois está claro que se amam, e acho que só depende de você.

— De mim?

— Sim. Apenas diga ao Camus o que ele precisa ouvir no momento certo e ele irá entender seus sentimentos.

— Você acha?

— Eu garanto. Acredite em mim eu conheço muito bem aquela geleira ambulante. Apenas espere. Eu o trarei aqui o mais rápido possível.

— Muito obrigada.

— Não me agradeça. Eu apenas quero vê-los felizes.

Assim, Miro desceu em direção à Aquário. Ele invadiu o local sem se anunciar, e procurou pelo dono da casa. Foi até o quarto e finalmente o encontrou na poltrona lendo um livro e tomando chá, vestindo apenas uma cueca branca. O smoking estava estendido sobre a cama, e ele não tinha a mínima intenção de colocá-lo. O azulado o olhou com reprovação ao cruzar os braços.

— O que você _ainda_ está fazendo aqui neste estado? – Perguntou franzindo a testa.

— Miro... – Respondeu em um pesado suspiro.

— "Miro" o cacete! É a festa de casamento de Atena e Poseidon! Nossa Deusa ordenou que todos os Santos de Ouro estejam lá para comemorar.

— Mentira sua. Atena não daria tal ordem.

— Larga de ser difícil, homem! Não é hora para você ficar aí tomando chá e lendo seminu dentro do quarto. Cresça e enfrente logo essa situação.

— Do que você está falando? – Questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Não se faça de idiota. Hilda de Polaris. – Respondeu direto.

— Este assunto ficou no passado. Eu me recuso a falar sobre isso. – Rebateu frio.

— Você é pior do que uma baleia empacada no Ártico! Vista-se agora mesmo. Você vai até lá nem que seja na marra. – Indagou ameaçador.

— Não vou. – Ele deu de ombros enquanto continuava lendo o seu livro.

— Ah... você vai. – Falou irritado, descruzando os braços e arrancando o livro da mão do francês, colocando-o com força em cima do criado-mudo.

— Mas que merda, Miro! Eu não vou. E vê se para de se meter na minha vida.

— Estúpido! Essa mulher te ama e você a ela! A quem você está tentando enganar?

— Miro...

— "Miro" nada! E pare de repetir o meu nome porque isso é irritante. Eu estou fazendo isso para o seu bem, porque quero a sua felicidade, e não vou hesitar nem um pouco em te encher de furos com minha Agulha Escarlate se você não parar com essa criancice estúpida.

— Mas as coisas não são tão simples quanto parecem.

— _Nós_ fazemos as coisas ficarem simples, do mesmo jeito que tornamos tudo mais complicado. Isso só depende de nós mesmos. Agora vista-se. você tem cinco minutos. – Falou com autoridade, puxando o rapaz da poltrona e sentando nela em seu lugar.

— Ah, mou!

— E sem reclamar, pinguim!

— Miro! Você vai me pagar por isso!

— Ora, cale a boca! Vou pagar sim, inclusive sendo o padrinho do casamento.

— Seu... seu...

— Você só tem três minutos.

— Ótimo! Então vá até a cozinha e faça um miojo. Só não continue enchendo a minha paciência.

— Deixa de gracinha, Camus. Não esqueça de que a opção de eu te arrastar pelos cabelos ainda está valendo. E olha que você tem bastante cabelo.

— Vá a merda.

* * *

A festa seguia animada. Todos comiam, bebiam e dançavam até não poder mais. Atena e Poseidon levantaram de seus tronos e foram servidos com uma taça de champanhe. A pessoa que o serviu foi Kanon, que teve que trabalhar para compensar seus pecados. Miro e Camus chegaram logo depois, e também foram servidos. A música cessou, e todos se prepararam para ouvir as palavras dos Deuses. O coração de Hilda saltou dentro de seu peito quando ela olhou para a porta e viu Camus diante de si. O francês sentiu o mesmo acelerar em seu coração, tanto ou mais do que ela. Eles se olharam intensamente, mas o contato visual foi interrompido quando ouviram a voz de Saori.

— Meus amados convidados... é uma honra que estejam todos aqui neste momento tão importante. Meus Santos e meus amigos, vocês são tudo para mim. Eu chamo agora os meus Doze Santos de Ouro para que eles se coloquem em fila ao meu lado.

Miro e Camus se juntaram aos outros Dez Santos de Ouro, que se puseram de pé, em fila ao lado do trono da Deusa.

— No meu caso... – Poseidon continuou. — Não posso formar uma fila com meus Sete Generais. Mas convoco Sorento e Isaak para fazerem o mesmo.

E com orgulho, os dois Generais remanescente se colocaram ao lado do trono de Poseidon e o mesmo sorriu com alegria.

— Aos noivos! – Shion exclamou em voz alta, levantando sua taça.

— Aos noivos! – Todos disseram juntos.

Depois do brinde, Saori e Julian foram até uma mesa onde havia uma pilha de pratos. Com vontade e alegria os noivos pegaram vários deles e começaram a atirar no chão. Tal tradição grega serviu para harmonizar o casal na nova etapa de suas vidas. Após terminar em o quebra-quebra, Shion usou seus poderes e sumiu com os cacos para que ninguém se machucasse. O Mestre então tomou o centro do salão e se preparou para fazer um anúncio.

— Queridos amigos! Como bem disse Atena, é uma honra ter vocês aqui no dia de hoje. Freya-san, pode vir aqui um segundo? Hilda-san, venha também.

As irmãs se entreolharam desconfiadas, mas mesmo assim concordaram em ir.

— Hilda-san, não é segredo para ninguém que Freya-san e eu estamos apaixonados. E aqui, neste momento e na frente de todos, estou pedindo a você, na qualidade de sua irmã mais velha, a mão de Freya-san em casamento.

— O que eu poderia dizer? Não sou ninguém para me opor. Se minha irmã estiver mesmo disposta a viver neste Santuário ao lado do homem que ela ama, não serei eu que irei impedir isso.

— Minha irmã... isso quer dizer que você...

— Eu apenas quero que você seja feliz. Faça isso por mim.

A emoção tomou conta do coração da loira. Ela gritou um sonoro "aceito" e o Mestre e a Princesa Asgardiana trocaram um longo e apaixonado beijo, que foi aclamado pelas palmas de todos ali presentes. Hilda olhou ao redor e viu Camus aplaudir forçadamente de cabeça baixa. Era clara sua tristeza e sua vontade de abrir um buraco no chão e sumir dali. Estava ali contra a sua vontade ao ser arrastado pelo melhor amigo, e presenciar festas de casamento e declarações de amor quando se foi chutado estava consumindo cada gota do seu ser. Ele bateu o pé esquerdo no chão em sinal de puro descontentamento, gesto este percebido por Hilda. Assim que Shion e Freya pararam o beijo e se abraçaram, Hilda correu em direção a Camus, e enlaçando seus braços no pescoço do rapaz, roubou dele um beijo que não apenas surpreendeu a ele, mas também a toda a ordem de Atena e convidados. O gélido rapaz tentou resistir por alguns instantes, mas Hilda pressionava seus lábios contra os dele de forma desesperadora. Dentro de sua alma, ele mais do que ninguém ansiava por este momento, o momento em que ela admitiria o que sentia por ele. Tal momento havia chegado da maneira mais improvável possível, e ele não sabia como lidar com isso. Todo mundo observava com um misto de surpresa e admiração ao mesmo tempo, e naquela hora, Camus era o homem mais invejado daquela festa.

Na mente do francês só havia uma única pergunta: porque ele ainda estava resistindo? Afinal de contas, ela esperava que ele terminasse logo com toda aquela tortura, e a resposta só poderia vir dos próprios lábios dele. Finalmente ele abriu a boca, permitindo que ambos aproximassem mais tão doce contato. Camus sentiu a língua de Hilda tremer no céu da sua boca, e à medida que acariciava o suave rosto feminino, ele pôde ter certeza de que ela estava chorando. O Aquariano se separou da prateada gentilmente, e com o polegar secou as lágrimas da mulher, envolvendo-a em um terno abraço. Afrodite observou a cena tocado, e percebeu o quanto estúpido ele foi. Quando Hilda se acalmou depois de alguns instantes, foi a vez de ela começar a falar...

— Já que ninguém aqui entendeu nada do que aconteceu nos últimos momentos, eu apenas queria dizer o quanto eu estou apaixonada pelo Santo de Ouro de Aquário. Mais do que nunca, agora que sei que minha irmã está feliz ao lado do Mestre de vocês, percebi o quanto fui burra por não assumir meus verdadeiros sentimentos na frente de todos. E você, o que tem a dizer, meu querido?

— Você sabe que sou um homem de poucas palavras. Não tenho nada a dizer que você não saiba. Eu te amo... e isso nunca irá mudar. Mas era apenas _isso_ que eu precisava ouvir de você. Me perdoe por ter sido tão estúpido e intransigente.

— Camus... – Hilda desabou em lágrimas, afundando o rosto sobre o terno dele.

— Está tudo bem, minha doce Dama do Gelo. Eu prometo que nunca mais vou te fazer chorar novamente. – Ele respondeu calmo, acariciando suavemente os longos cabelos prateados com as pontas de seus dedos.

— Que felicidade! O amor é válido em qualquer situação. Hilda, estou muito satisfeita e honrada de verdade. É um orgulho para mim que goste de um de meus Santos Dourados. Eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo a vocês.

— Obrigada, Atena. Desde que você me deixe ficar com ele.

— Concedido. – A Deusa respondeu com um sorriso.

— Muito bem, senhores. Chegamos na parte mais importante da noite. Está na hora da Valsa dos Noivos. – Shion anunciou com alegria.

— Você está certo, Mestre. Sorento, você nos daria a honra de tocar aquela música para nós? – Julian perguntou.

— Yume no Uta... penso que essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para isso. Como o senhor quiser, Imperador. Peço permissão para que meu irmão Mime toque comigo.

— É claro. Será um prazer para nós ter um dueto de irmãos. – Concordou o Deus.

— E você concorda, Mime?

— Sem dúvida. Será um prazer para mim.

Na mesa das Santas, Shaina, June e Marin observavam animadas e felizes. Seika estava em outra mesa com Minos, e todos aguardavam o início da valsa. Quando a luz foi baixada, os noivos se posicionaram no centro vazio do salão. Sorento usou seu Cosmo para fazer surgir no ar as partituras da música, o que deixou a todos ali maravilhados com o contraste brilhante desenhado na atmosfera escura. A flauta da Escama de Sirene havia sido restaurada, e tanto ele quando Mime prepararam seus instrumentos. Ao iniciar a bela música, os noivos começaram a valsar, trocando olhares apaixonados e carinhos nos cabelos. As meninas observavam da mesa, preenchidas com um gostoso sentimento de paz.

— Isso me traz boas lembranças. – June suspirou.

— É claro... o Sorento, não é? – Shaina observou.

— Sim. Ele está divinamente mais lindo esta noite, algo que eu achei ser impossível.

— Esses irmãos são talentosos, não acham? E muito lindos também. – Foi a vez de Marin se pronunciar.

— São mesmo. Acho que me apaixonei pelo Sorento na mesma noite em que o conheci... quando ouvi sua flauta cheia de sentimento... e tristeza.

— Que lindo, June! Eu sabia que vocês iriam acabar se apaixonando depois daquele baile.

— É... a vida é estranha. Como vocês disseram, quando o amor chega não há como fugir dele.

Depois que os irmãos terminaram de tocar 'Yume no Uta', Saori e Julian foram surpreendidos por uma calorosa salva de palmas, pois sem que percebessem, eles estavam envolvidos em um beijo enquanto dançavam.

— Eu agradeço a todos por estes aplausos dos quais fomos alvo. – Julian disse orgulhoso. — E que comece o baile! – O Deus dos Mares anunciou com alegria.

Atena e Poseidon deram as mãos e caminharam até seus respectivos tronos. Uma luz dourada os envolveu enquanto caminhavam, e eles ressurgiram vestindo suas indumentárias de batalha. Atena estava lindíssima em sua Armadura alada, e Poseidon estava divinamente ainda mais belo em sua Escama. Os dois se olhavam com cumplicidade, e mesmo cada um em seu trono, eles se mantinham de mãos dadas.

— Mime, Sorento. – Atena chamou. — Não precisam continuar tocando. Vocês também devem ir se divertir. Dancem um pouco.

— Pra mim não há nenhum problema. – Mime se pronunciou. — Eu posso continuar tocando a valsa sozinho. Sorento-nii-san, acho que é você quem deve ir. Tem alguém que não para de olhar para você. Vá em frente e dance com ela. Vocês merecem.

— Obrigado, Mime! Você é o melhor irmão do mundo! – O lilás respondeu brincalhão, dando um divertido beijo na testa do irmão mais novo.

Sorento foi até a mesa das Santas, e sorrindo, estendeu sua mão para June, que suavemente pousou a mão sobre a dele. Ela admirou o sorriso gentil e o lindíssimo rosto de seu namorado. Os olhos rosados mantinham a mesma beleza e mistério de quando eles se conheceram, mas a tristeza havia desaparecido deles. Se olharam por longos instantes até que perceberam os olhares das outras ocupantes da mesa sobre eles.

— É melhor irmos dançar. – Sorento disse ao olhar para June, que corou e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Todos dançavam a valsa felizes, e June não tirava os olhos de Sorento, o que deixou o rapaz curioso.

— O que foi, amor? Por que me olha tanto?

— Eu já falei que você é lindo?

— Hum... nas últimas 24 horas eu acho que não. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso levando os dedos ao próprio queixo.

— E eu também já disse que eu amo esse seu sorriso? – June disse carinhosa, puxando Sorento para mais perto.

— Você também não me disse isso hoje.

— Amo você. – June declarou.

— Eu te amo mais. – Sorento confirmou, encostando sua testa na dela.

— Esta noite está tão linda. Lembra de quando nos conhecemos.

— Você era difícil é muito ruim de jogo, mas esses olhos azuis me encantaram junto com esse seu temperamento.

— E por que você nunca me disse isso antes?

— Porque do jeito que você era agressiva comigo, era capaz de eu levar um murro se falasse alguma coisa.

— Me desculpe... seu bobo.

— Você é linda. – Disse carinhoso, deslizando polegar direito abaixo do olho esquerdo dela. — Linda demais... – Continuou, falando baixo e provocante próximo ao ouvido da garota, e deu um beijo abaixo do olho esquerdo da loira, que estremeceu a sentir os lábios quentes e desejosos dele em seu rosto.

— Sabe, meu amor, eu estou feliz. – Ela confessou.

— Eu também. – Respondeu baixo, e seus beijos seguiam pelo pescoço dela.

— Arnn... – Ela gemeu. — Assim você me provoca.

— Desculpe. É melhor continuarmos dançando.

— Eu ainda não te contei porque eu estou especialmente feliz hoje.

— Então conte, coração.

— É porque hoje eu não vejo mais aquela tristeza profunda em seus olhos. Eles estão mais brilhantes e alegres. É tão bom te ver assim.

— Obrigado, June-san. Isso tudo é graças a você. Foi você que me mudou. Me ensinou o que era amar de verdade e apagou toda a tristeza dos meus olhos. A eternidade seria pouco para pagar a você por me devolver a vida.

— Eu não quero que me pague... – Foi a vez dela se aproximar, esticando seu corpo para alcançar orelha dele. — Apenas me ame. – Sussurrou, causando nele e um gostoso calor que subia por sua espinha.

— Sobre isso... você pode ter certeza. – Ele disse satisfeito, unindo seus lábios aos dela num provocante beijo.

* * *

Marin acabou sozinha na mesa bebendo um drink, já que Mu tirou Shaina para dançar. A ruiva olhou em volta e viu Camus e Hilda, além de Alberich e Thethis e também Shion e Freya.

— Até o Mestre... – Pensou, dando um longo suspiro e pousando o copo sobre a mesa, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesma e o queijo nas mãos. — Mas que tédio! – Praguejou.

No instante seguinte a sua reclamação, ela olhou surpresa quando viu alguém lhe estender a mão. Voltou seus olhos para cima e ficou ainda mais surpresa ao dar de cara com uma rebelde cabeleira verde e grandes olhos de mesma cor a encarando.

— Você...? – A ruiva falou baixo, causando nele uma sensação de desapontamento por parte dela.

— Pelo seu tom de voz parece que estou longe de ser a pessoa que você gostaria que a tirasse para dançar. Lamento decepcionar. Acho que vou voltar para os meus amigos.

— Espere! – Ela o puxou pela mão. — Você entendeu errado. A verdade é que eu estou entediada e usei aquele tom sem pensar. E então? Vamos dançar?

— Claro.

Os dois começaram a dançar. Isaak era desajeitado, e por várias vezes pisou no pé de Marin.

— Foi mal. Eu sou péssimo nesse tipo de coisa. Aliás, eu acho, não... tenho certeza de que nunca dancei na minha vida.

— Então porque me convidou?

— A verdade é que eu queria me desculpar.

— Pelo que?

— Pelo beijo que eu te dei no dia em que nos conhecemos em Asgard. Sei que nunca devia ter feito aquilo, mas a segunda opção que me restaria era bater em você.

— E por que não bateu?

— Porque seria um desperdício machucar um rosto tão lindo, e eu não tinha motivos para isso.

— Hum... – um breve sorriso brincou em seus lábios. — Se for por isso então não há o que perdoar.

— E como não?

— Porque eu só teria motivos para querer algum pedido de desculpas se eu não tivesse gostado.

— Eh? – O esverdeado revirou os olhos. — Mas o que está dizendo?

— Estou dizendo que adorei o seu beijo. Você beija tão bem que eu não me importaria que roubasse outro.

— Olha... eu sei que você já passou por coisas muito complicadas na sua vida, e eu mesmo sei, como exemplo próprio, que eu não sou uma boa opção para ninguém.

— Acho que nunca saberemos se não tentarmos. E isso caberá a mim decidir depois.

E atrevidamente, Marin o puxou pela gola e o beijou. Os lábios da ruiva eram ardentes e ele pôde sentir toda a paixão vindo deles. O General levou uma das mãos até a nuca e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de fogo enquanto a outra segurava a cintura feminina firmemente. Ele aprofundou o beijo, e ambos sentiram um calor fora do comum invadirem seus corpos.

— Uau... – Separaram-se. — Se você continuar me beijando assim, acho que não vou poder dizer "não".

— Então apenas diga "sim". – A ruiva exigiu.

— Sim.

E os dois foram para um lugar mais discreto e afastado. Ninguém mais viu aqueles dois pelo resto da noite e nem souberam o que eles estavam fazendo...

* * *

Em outra mesa, Minos e Seika conversavam sobre o futuro dos dois.

— O que vamos fazer agora que teremos um filho? Eu estou com medo.

— Você não precisa ter medo, meu Anjo. Eu já disse que nunca vou abandonar você.

— Mas o que vai ser daqui pra frente?

— É simples. Vou levar você comigo para a Noruega. Nos casaremos lá e vamos morar na minha casa onde seremos eternamente felizes criando nosso filho.

— Vamos... casar? – Ela gritou corada.

— É claro, minha princesa. Você não quer? – Minos respondeu direto, estranhando a surpresa.

— É claro que eu quero!

Seika se atirou nos braços do Juiz, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Ele ficou sem ar até que pudessem se separar.

— Eu amo você. – Disse o Juiz, em tom terno e apaixonante.

— Eu acho... que já não consigo mais viver sem você.

— E nem eu, meu amor.

Voltaram a se beijar, e Seika se perdeu enchendo as mãos com os longos e sedosos cabelos prateados daquele homem tão lindo que roubou seu coração em apenas uma noite.

* * *

Depois de valsarem, Camus e Hilda estavam em uma mesa bebendo e conversando, felizes com sua reconciliação. Afrodite os observou de longe. Achou a reconciliação deles um fato muito bonito e se sentiu um idiota por ter furado os olhos de um companheiro. Ele se aproximou do casal, que estranhou de imediato.

— Vocês têm um minuto?

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O que você quer?

— Eu sei que sou a última pessoa que vocês iriam querer ver, mas eu apenas acho que devo me desculpar com vocês.

— Ah... então você acha? – O Aquário respondeu na sua mais surpreendente frieza.

— Camus, não seja grosseiro. – Hilda interviu. — Pelo menos ouça o que ele tem a dizer.

— Obrigado, Hilda-sama. Camus, você estava certo. Nós somos companheiros de armas e eu agi como um canalha com vocês dois. Eu realmente sinto muito e espero que possam me perdoar algum dia.

— De minha parte está perdoado. – Hilda disse alegre. — Camus?

— Hum... – Ele resmungou, bebendo um gole de vinho. — Eu também perdoo, mas com uma condição.

— E qual? Um suprimento vitalício de rosas.

— Considere feito. – Afrodite sorriu. — E aqui está uma amostra. – Falou contente, fazendo aparecer um buquê de rosas brancas na mão de Camus.

— Brancas? – Perguntou o francês.

— É para simbolizar a paz que estamos vivendo agora. Sejam felizes. – Desejou ao sair.

— Obrigado. – Responderam juntos.

Camus colocou uma das rosas brancas no cabelo de Hilda e eles se beijaram com todo o amor que possuíam dentro de seus corações.

* * *

Enquanto a festa seguia animada, Kanon saiu sem ser visto. Estava farto de ter que dar uma de empregado para todas aquelas pessoas que ele julgava como corja. A única vantagem que ele tirou disso foi ter comido, e, principalmente, bebido de graça, pois o licor, champanhe e vinho disponíveis na festa não podiam ser melhores, ainda mais sendo uma festa de dois Deuses podres de ricos. Desceu ao pé das doze casas e rumou para o resto do lugar. Ele foi surpreendido pelo coelho com quem fez amizade, que o seguiu desde a Casa de Gêmeos e pulou em seu colo.

— Ora, você me seguiu até aqui, amiguinho? – Disse sorrindo, acarinhando a vasta pelagem branca. — Anda, vamos correr por aí. – Falou alegre, arrancando a gravata borboleta e a atirando para longe.

Os dois correram pelos campos livres do Santuário. Kanon se sentia livre. Pela primeira vez na vida ele se sentiu feliz com algo tão simples. Ele estava tão desligado que não percebeu que eles tinham se aproximado da estrada.

— Ei! Espere aí, coelhinho! Você corre rápido demais!

O animal obviamente não deu ouvidos e continuou correndo. Kanon correu mais ainda ao ver que o coelhinho tinha sentado bem no meio da estrada. Seu corpo se moveu para salvar o animal quando ele viu que um caminhão se aproximava a toda velocidade do bichinho. Ele pulou e pegou o coelho em seus braços, mas ele acabou sendo atingido em cheio em suas costas pelo caminhão. O condutor estava bêbado e nem percebeu que tinha acontecido.

— Eu bati em alguma coisa? Hum... deve ter sido algum porco cruzando a estrada como sempre. Que se dane. pior para ele.

E depois de desdenhar, o motorista irresponsável continuou dirigindo a mais de 100 quilômetros por hora. Kanon estava caído no chão. Ele foi arremessado violentamente por vários metros por causa do impacto da batida. Seu smoking estava todo rasgado e ele tinha ferimentos por todo o corpo. Sua cabeça sangrava muito. Ele abriu os braços, e milagrosamente o coelho estava sem nenhum arranhão.

— Que bom que você está bem, meu amiguinho. Eu fico muito feliz. Mas que estupidez... meu corpo parece ter sido estraçalhado. Eu não sinto dor alguma. É curioso... eu até me sinto em paz.

Na festa, Sorento comia alguns salgadinhos com refrigerante enquanto June estava com as amigas em outra mesa. Ele sentiu uma pressão em seu peito, e seus poderes mentais reagiram. O músico conseguia ouvir cada palavra de Kanon através de telepatia.

— Aaahh... – O gêmeo mais velho respirou ofegante. – Isso me lembra que eu ainda não te dei um nome. – Ele comentou, sorrindo para o coelho.

Kanon olhava para o bichinho. Estava triste, pois sabia que ia morrer, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por ter podido salvar a vida de um ser inocente.

— Sorento...

Ao ser mencionado, o General assumiu um semblante surpreso e agradeceu por estar sozinho naquele momento. Obrigado. Graças a você eu pude usar o resto da minha vida medíocre para algo bom. Não joguei a minha vida fora à toa. Eu tenho uma reconfortante sensação de que você pode me ouvir neste momento, por isso mesmo... obrigado de novo por ter acreditado em mim.

— Adeus, Kanon. – Sorento respondeu por telepatia, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.

Os olhos de Kanon também derramaram lágrimas, embora ele estivesse sorrindo.

— Já sei! O seu nome... será Shinji. Sorento acreditou em mim. Creio que este seja o nome mais adequado para você. Adeus, Shinji. Eu espero que você encontre um dono que cuide tão bem de você quanto eu.

Ele molhou seus dedos com o próprio sangue e escreveu "Shinji" em hiragana no pelo do animal. Depois disso, Kanon sorriu antes de fechar os olhos... e morrer.

* * *

Já era bem tarde, quase cinco da manhã, quando Sorento e June chegaram na entrada da Casa de Áries. Eles dançaram e namoraram quase a noite toda e estavam seriamente exaustos. Sentaram nos degraus que davam acesso à casa e ficaram abraçados.

— Quero fazer amor com você. – June disse maliciosa no ouvido dele.

— E você acha que eu também não quero? Mas estou tão exausto, minha amada, que eu apenas queria dormir durante uma semana direto.

June sorriu e assentiu, apoiando sua cabeça sobre o peito dele.

— Então por que não vamos para o seu quarto? Podemos dormir juntinhos por uma semana se você quiser.

Quando os dois levantaram para entrar na casa, Sorento ficou espantado ao ver o mesmo coelho branco que ele tinha visto com Kanon correr em sua direção, e ele prontamente o apanhou em seus braços.

— Que coelho mais lindo! – June o olhou com os olhos brilhando. — Parece que ele gostou de você, Sorento.

— É. Eu acho que sim. Então você é o Shinji. – O jovem observou ao ler o nome escrito nele com sangue. Então seja muito bem-vindo, Shinji. – Ele disse ao entrar com June na Casa de Áries.

No quarto, Sorento, June e Shinji entraram na grande banheira que havia lá. Depois de limpar o pelo do bichinho, Sorento o tirou da água. Em seguida, ele e June e se amaram na banheira com loucura e foram para a cama onde adormeceram durante várias horas. Antes de dormir eles declararam se amar muito e juraram que sempre seriam um do outro...

– **おわり** **FIM –**

É isso. Esse foi o final da história. Pretendia uma side-history de Minos e Seika, mas como eu já uni todas as pontas soltas, não sobrou nenhum ganho para continuações. O que acharam do desfecho do Kanon? Sobre o coelho... por que o nome Shinji? Bem, Shinji vem do verbo Shinjiru, que significa "Acreditar". Shinji também significa "Verdade" (Shinjitsu). Como Kanon mesmo explicou, escolhi esse nome pelo fato do Sorento ter acreditado nele até o fim. Também usei este nome por ser o nome de dois personagens que amo de paixão: Hirako Shinji, Capitão da Divisão 5 do anime Bleach e Kido Shinji, o Kamen Rider Ryuki da série Tokusatsu de mesmo nome.

Só me resta agradecer a todos que acompanharam esta história. Todos que leram, comentaram e favoritaram. O meu muito obrigada! A presença de todos vocês aqui (principalmente dos anônimos) é de uma imensa honra pra mim. Então é isso. Espero que a história tenha sido divertida até o final e que o desfecho não tenha decepcionado. Beijos carinhosos e até uma próxima vez. Abayo!


End file.
